<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My God, this reminds me of when we were young by Raquellu47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631651">My God, this reminds me of when we were young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47'>Raquellu47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ten Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Entonces, ¿qué me dices, Bec?”, pregunta Chloe, sonriente. “¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo si en diez años somos unas fracasadas en el amor?”</p><p>O, cuando Beca y Chloe aprenden que (no) es buena idea mezclar la nostalgia con el whiskey en el décimo aniversario de su graduación en Barden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Qué gusto estar de vuelta por aquí!</p><p>Quería daros este fic a modo regalo sorpresa por mi cumpleaños para así distraerme de la crisis existencial de estar a un año de los 25, peeeeero un diablillo que me hablaba por WhatsApp me ha persuadido de que era mejor adelantarlo unos días y aquí estamos.</p><p>Mi intención era haberlo publicado mucho antes (en septiembre!!!!) (pttffff no sé en qué mundo de yippie vivía pero definitivamente no era en la realidad). Pero bueno, de buenas intenciones está el mundo lleno, ¿verdad?</p><p>Yo ya no estaba en el mejor de los estados mentales y anímicos, y el 2020 vino a decir: hold my beer :)))) ¿Pero qué os voy a contar que no sepáis ya?</p><p>Además, para variar, mis planes para este fic eran que rondase entre los 5—10 capítulos. Estaba de lo más convencida de que este no iba a ser largo (no sé por qué me sigo engañando a mí misma de esta forma) (siempre pienso lo mismo y luego nunca lo cumplo). Y al final me salieron 20 + un epílogo :))))</p><p>Así que eso también retrasó todo el proceso, lógicamente. Pero por lo menos tanta espera ha merecido la pena porque ya tengo la historia entera escrita y publicaré un capítulo todos los jueves de cada semana hasta que se agoten.</p><p>El título viene de When We Were Young, de Adele, canción que fue parte de la inspiración base tras esta historia, y los versos del comienzo son de Invisible String, de Taylor Swift.</p><p>Espero que os guste 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">MY GOD, THIS REMINDS ME OF WHEN WE WERE YOUNG</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Time, mystical time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuttin' me open, then healin' me fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Were there clues I didn't see?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Prólogo: Tan estables como la Torre de Pisa</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Universidad de Barden, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4 de marzo del 2016, 20:24h</em>
</p><p>Un grito aterrorizado de mujer corta el silencio, seguido de un golpe de cuerdas de violín de la orquesta que acompaña la escena.</p><p>La mujer se lleva las manos a la cara en un gesto de puro horror y miedo después de haber tropezado en la oscuridad con los restos de su novio desmembrado por el cuchillo del asesino del que huían.</p><p>Un puñado de palomitas impactan contra su rostro en la pantalla de la televisión.</p><p>- <em>Booooo</em> – abuchea Amy la Gorda con tono aburrido.</p><p>- Amy, tía, deja de malgastar las palomitas – protesta Cynthia Rose, tirándole un cojín sobrante con tanta puntería que impacta en toda la nuca de la australiana.</p><p>- ¡Es malísima! – se queja Amy. Señala con un puño lleno de palomitas hacia la tele, donde la protagonista de la película procede a escapar del asesino corriendo por un bosque en medio de la noche –. ¿De quién ha sido la idea de poner esta película?</p><p>- Mía – Emily alza la mano tímidamente desde su sitio en el lateral del sofá.</p><p>La australiana deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el puf en el que está tumbada, y de su garganta escapa un largo y torturado gruñido.</p><p>- Por supuesto – murmura para sí misma, y aunque le está dando la espalda a las Bellas, todas saben perfectamente la expresión de desagrado que tiene en su rostro.</p><p>- Tenía buenos comentarios en Internet – se excusa la Heredera en tono bajo.</p><p>- ¿Nunca te han dicho que no te fíes de todo lo que lees en Internet? – ataca Amy.</p><p>- ¡Amy! – le regaña Beca, su tono cargado de advertencia, y la australiana recula en seguida.</p><p>Se hace el silencio una vez más, las Bellas van volviendo a prestar atención a la película de manera progresiva. Sin embargo, la calma dura poco porque apenas han pasado dos minutos cuando la puerta de la casa se abre.</p><p>Chloe entra, llaves en mano y con aspecto agotado.</p><p>La película vuelve a quedar olvidada cuando todas las Bellas se giran en sus sitios para poder mirar hacia la entrada.</p><p>- Llegas pronto – observa Stacie, dando voz a lo que están pensando todas pero ninguna se atreve a mencionar por miedo a desatar una reacción una negativa en su amiga.</p><p>Chloe esboza una sonrisa que se nota que no es sincera.</p><p>- Lo sé – responde mientras se agacha para aflojarse los cordones de las Converse antes de quitárselas y meterlas en el zapatero.</p><p>- ¿Mala cita? – inquiere Stacie, haciendo una vez más de portavoz del grupo.</p><p>La pelirroja se quita la cazadora vaquera para colgarla en el perchero y descubre su fino jersey azul celeste con una enorme mancha granate en el estómago.</p><p>Todas las Bellas dejan escapar exclamaciones ahogadas. Beca entrecierra los ojos con dolor porque sabe que ese jersey es el favorito de Chloe porque complementa a la perfección sus ojos azul bebé.</p><p>No sabe qué habrá pasado, pero imagina que ha tenido que ser bastante gordo para que Chloe, la persona más comprensiva e indulgente del mundo, se haya marchado así como así.</p><p>- Podría decirse que sí – Chloe tuerce la boca en una mueca, tirando de los bordes de su jersey para inspeccionar el daño causado por el vino.</p><p>Chloe traga saliva como siempre que lucha para controlar sus emociones, y Beca se tensa en el sillón, preparada para levantarse de un salto y correr a consolar a su mejor amiga.</p><p>Pero Stacie se le adelanta.</p><p>- Oh, cielo – se lamenta chascando la lengua. Se levanta inmediatamente y extiende sus brazos en una invitación para un abrazo que Chloe acepta sin dudar ni un solo instante, hundiéndose en el cuerpo de la morena con un suspiro.</p><p>Beca intenta no sentirse celosa, apartando la mirada para bajar el volumen de la película a la que nadie está haciendo caso.</p><p>- Mi madre tenía un truco para quitar manchas de vino de la ropa – dice Flo desde el suelo, su mirada compasiva –. Podemos ver si todavía estamos a tiempo de salvarlo.</p><p>- ¿En serio? – Chloe se ilumina con la esperanza que había perdido por el camino de vuelta a casa.</p><p>- No es muy diferente a quitar sangre – comenta Flo de manera distraída mientras cruza el salón hacia la cocina en busca de los ingredientes necesarios.</p><p>Por instinto, Beca busca la mirada de Chloe y ve que ella ya le está esperando con la misma expresión que cuando alguna de las Bellas hace un comentario demasiado extraño y no saben muy bien cómo reaccionar.</p><p>Ambas se sonríen, pero el momento se ve interrumpido cuando Flo grita el nombre de Chloe desde la cocina y la pelirroja corre a acudir a su llamada, desesperada por salvar su jersey favorito de acabar en la basura.</p><p>Mientras tanto, el ambiente del salón se transforma de una noche de películas relajada a una noche de apoyo emocional tras una mala cita.</p><p>Cuando Chloe reaparece, ahora vestida con la sudadera que llevaba antes Flo, se encuentra la televisión apagada y una tarrina de helado esperando por ella. Se hunde en un hueco en el sofá con una sonrisa agradecida.</p><p>Siente el brazo de Stacie sobre sus hombros en una muestra de apoyo y tropieza con la mirada compasiva de Emily en el extremo opuesto.</p><p>- Estábamos viendo una peli de terror – dice CR –, pero tiene pinta de que tu historia va a dar más miedo.</p><p>Beca sofoca una risa y choca hombros con CR para felicitarle por su ingenio. Chloe sacude la cabeza, pero inclina la tarrina de helado que tiene en las manos hacia la Bella en una especie de brindis.</p><p>- Pues nada, como os dije esta mañana, era un chico de Tinder – Chloe empieza a contar la historia entre cucharadas de helado, pero se detiene al darse cuenta de algo y resopla –. Lo peor es que tenía todas las señales de advertencia delante de mis narices y no me di ni cuenta – se lamenta la pelirroja, frotándose la frente con los dedos fríos.</p><p>- A todas nos ha pasado – le consuela Stacie, y la mano que tiene sobre sus hombros le da un suave apretón.</p><p>- Las fotos de perfil todas sin camiseta, la actitud de prepotente, el “hola preciosa” nada más empezar a hablar – pone los ojos en blanco y come otro bocado de helado –. Pero supongo que estaba muy bueno, y parecía simpático, y no pensé que lo otro importase mucho.</p><p>- Estabas pensando con la cabeza de abajo – interrumpe Amy, y desde su posición tumbada en el puf, encuadra con sus manos su pelvis y empieza a subir y bajarla para ilustrar más su comentario.</p><p>- ¿Acaso puedes culparla? ¡Lleva siglos sin echar un buen polvo! – defiende Stacie con expresión horrorizada.</p><p>- Pero… – la voz de Flo se alza por encima de las risas de las Bellas –. ¿No te liaste con esa chica en la fiesta de los Bu Harmonics?</p><p>Chloe ni siquiera tiene tiempo de tragar el helado que tiene en la boca en ese momento para responder, CR se le adelanta.</p><p>- Oh, no – sacude la cabeza en una negación cargada de fuerza –. Esa chica es un desastre, dudo que fuera un polvo satisfactorio.</p><p>La pelirroja extiende una mano para señalar hacia Cynthia Rose y secundar su argumento.</p><p>- Parecía que nunca hubiera visto una vagina en su vida – musita alrededor de una cucharada cargada de helado –. Y ella <em>tiene</em> <em>una</em> entre las piernas.</p><p>CR ríe y asiente, dándole la razón.</p><p>- El caso es que este tío me dijo de ir a cenar – Chloe retoma su historia bajo la atenta atención de las Bellas –, y supuse que me diría de ir a algún sito que no fuera muy caro, pero no. Había reservado en el Olive Garden.</p><p>- Ooooh – corean Jessica y Ashley, sus cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa.</p><p>- Eso mismo pensé yo – exclama –. Pensé que quizá me había precipitado al juzgarle y acepté – se encoge de hombros –. Pero llegamos allí y no me dejó ni mirar la carta, escogió <em>él</em> lo que íbamos a cenar y beber y comer de postre. <em>Todo</em>.</p><p>- Ugh – el gruñido escapa de la garganta de Beca, cargado de desprecio, y hasta ella misma parece sorprendida de haberlo dicho en voz alta cuando todas las Bellas se giran a mirarle para darle la razón.</p><p>Chloe le regala una breve sonrisa agradecida y prosigue con su historia.</p><p>- El caso es que empezamos a hablar y, qué sorpresa, solo está interesado en hablar de sí mismo – hace una mueca, como si le estuviera doliendo revivir la cita –. Cada vez que paraba para preguntarme algo, no había abierto la boca y ya estaba sacando él otro tema totalmente diferente.</p><p>- Esos son los peores – murmura Flo con asco –. Si no vas a escuchar, para qué preguntas.</p><p>- Tal cual – interviene Stacie, asintiendo –. Casi prefiero que ni siquiera finjan estar interesados en lo que tengo que decir si no me van a dejar decir nada.</p><p>- Lo peor es que yo no habría tenido problema alguno con saltarnos la cena e ir directamente al sexo. Pero si me invitas a cenar es porque, se supone, hay cierto interés por tu parte en conocerme, ¿no?</p><p>- Se supone – corrobora Cynthia Rose.</p><p>- Pues en este caso no – deja escapar un suspiro exasperado –. Y a estas alturas de la cita, todo el personal femenino del restaurante ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. No dejaban de lanzarme miradas llenas de compasión e interrumpían cada dos por tres para preguntar cosas innecesarias.</p><p>- Solidaridad ante todo – Stacie esboza una sonrisa orgullosa.</p><p>- Sí, pero a mi cita no le hizo mucha gracia – Chloe hace una mueca –. Se fue enfadando hasta que estalló. Hizo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca y, accidentalmente, empujó mi copa de vino – la pelirroja escenifica el mar de vino tinto que cayó sobre ella.</p><p>- Menudo gilipollas – comenta Beca.</p><p>- Yo ya creía que eso era claramente el final de la cita, no podía empeorar más todavía. Pero él ni siquiera se disculpó y pretendía que fuera con él a su casa a pesar de todo.</p><p>- Por qué no me sorprende – musita Stacie con sorna.</p><p>- Porque, y esto ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso – advierte Chloe esbozando una sonrisa fría –, me había invitado a cenar y le debía acostarme con él porque si no, ¿qué había sacado él de esta noche?</p><p>Las Bellas estallan en protestas incrédulas e insultos de todo tipo, de lo más ingeniosos, para definir al tío.</p><p>- Dime que le diste una buena patada en los huevos – pide Amy la Gorda.</p><p>- No es mi estilo – se disculpa Chloe encogiendo los hombros –. Pero sí le tiré <em>su </em>copa de vino por encima – una sonrisa traviesa se extiende por sus labios cuando escucha las palmadas y felicitaciones de sus amigas.</p><p>- Una pena que no exista forma alguna de hacer que ese tipo de personas se extingan – observa Stacie con un suspiro lastimero.</p><p>- Ojalá, porque últimamente parece que los atraigo o algo… No he tenido ni una sola cita, barra, polvo bueno en lo que llevamos de curso y como siga así yo os juro que desisto – exclama con frustración –. Viviré el resto de mi vida como una solterona.</p><p>Las Bellas no pueden evitar reírse ante el dramatismo de su compañera. Stacie tensa el brazo que todavía mantiene sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y la atrae hacia su costado para un abrazo.</p><p>- Tía, para eso existen los planes de los diez años.</p><p>Chloe gira la cabeza, el ceño fruncido en confusión.</p><p>- ¿Los planes de los diez años? – inquiere.</p><p>Stacie deja escapar una exclamación ahogada y la empuja contra el brazo del sillón.</p><p>- ¿No tienes un plan de los diez años? – casi grita su pregunta, y todas las Bellas se encogen un poco en sus sitios.</p><p>- No sé de qué me estás hablando, Stace – le responde Chloe con una semi risa en la voz.</p><p>La Bella parece tan afectada por esta revelación que se levanta de su sitio y empieza a dar vueltas por el salón bajo las miradas divertidas, y algo preocupadas, de sus compañeras.</p><p>- Un plan de los diez años es <em>básico</em> – explica Stacie, algo agitada –. Es un plan B en caso de que las cosas no salgan bien en el departamento romántico.</p><p>- Va…le… – acepta Chloe, entre dubitativa y confusa.</p><p>- Lo haces con tus amigos, o alguien con quien seas compatible y te lleves muy bien. Acordáis que, si en diez años, o la cantidad que tú quieras de tiempo… – aclara Stacie agitando una mano en el aire –, si los dos seguís solteros y sin perspectiva de conseguir una pareja estable, os juntaréis.</p><p>- Pero… ¿romántica o platónicamente?</p><p>- Como queráis – Stacie se encoge de hombros –. Podéis estar juntos simplemente para evitar que paséis el resto de vuestras vidas solos y rodeados de gatos, o podéis cubrir necesidades mutuas más allá de la compañía – la morena esboza una sonrisa torcida y le regala un guiño a Chloe.</p><p>Chloe procesa esto mientras el helado se derrite sobre su lengua: ¿un pacto con una amiga con quien sea compatible para evitar la soledad en caso de que sus vidas románticas terminen por torcerse en diez años?</p><p>Puede sonar un poco alocado de primeras, pero cuantas más vueltas le da Chloe, más sentido le encuentra. Si existen las almas gemelas platónicas, ¿por qué no hacer uso de ellas?</p><p>¿Por qué pasar el resto de tu vida solo cuando puedes vivir con tu mejor amiga y haceros compañía mutua?</p><p>Es más, Chloe sabe perfectamente a quién se lo pediría. En el momento en que las piezas hacen <em>click</em> en su cabeza, su corazón da un brinco y lanza un nombre a la punta de su lengua. No tiene que pensárselo siquiera un instante.</p><p>Sus ojos siguen el mismo impulso y luchan contra ella para desviarse hacia la persona en la que está pensando: Beca.</p><p>Pero Chloe no les deja porque sabe que todas las Bellas están esperando una reacción por su parte y mirar directamente a Beca es poner una diana sobre su frente, marcarla como un objetivo, y no quiere delatarse de esa forma.</p><p>Así que, pelea contra su instinto más básico y controla su mirada para que no se desvíe de donde está fijada: en un punto abstracto del salón.</p><p>- ¿Tú tienes un plan de diez años, entonces? – le pregunta a Stacie.</p><p>La morena suelta una risa y mira a Chloe con algo de condescendencia.</p><p>- Tengo <em>varios</em> – responde. Señala a CR, quien agita una mano en el aire en un saludo –. Cynthia Rose es la primera, luego se lo pedí a Aubrey también y, por último, a Emily.</p><p>Todas las Bellas se giran a mirar a la Heredera, sorprendidas, porque ha estado sospechosamente callada durante toda la conversación y ahora entienden por qué. Emily parece encogerse un poco en sí misma y se ruboriza.</p><p>- Solo soy su tercera opción – dice a modo de explicación.</p><p>Chloe observa un par de segundos más a la Heredera antes de darse cuenta de otra cosa importante, y se gira hacia Stacie.</p><p>- ¿Y Aubrey aceptó? – pregunta, incrédula, en un tono de voz quizá demasiado alto.</p><p>- Tengo mis trucos – ronronea Stacie con una sonrisa depredadora.</p><p>La pelirroja sacude la cabeza, en shock. A las demás Bellas probablemente les parezca que está consternada por haberse dado cuenta de que su candidata ya estaba pillada, pero en realidad solo le sorprende que Aubrey haya aceptado a algo así.</p><p>Habría jurado que la rubia habría pensado que esto es una soberana tontería.</p><p>- Entonces… ¿Todas tenéis planes de los diez años?</p><p>Su mirada va saltando de una Bella a otra a medida que le responden. Jessica y Ashley asienten y enganchan sus brazos para dejar claro que su plan es entre ellas, Flo menciona a su mejor amigo de Guatemala.</p><p>Lilly se limita a observarla fijamente y Chloe se estremece. Nunca había considerado a la asiática como una opción pero ahora mucho menos, está segura de que se dedicaría a mirar cómo duerme y le dejaría ratones muertos en el suelo a modo de ofrendas.</p><p>- Yo no tengo – comenta Amy la Gorda con su habitual tranquilidad –. Pero eso es porque sé que no voy a necesitar uno, Bumper y yo somos tan estables como la Torre de Pisa.</p><p>- Sabes que se está hundiendo, ¿verdad? – dice Beca.</p><p>- También lleva torcida siglos y ahí sigue – Amy la Gorda se encoge de hombros, sin mostrar ni una pizca de preocupación o duda.</p><p>Chloe sonríe. Admira la seguridad que tiene Amy en su relación por Bumper a pesar de que es la historia más turbulenta, compleja, y a la vez simple, que jamás haya escuchado.</p><p>Pero eso le deja a una única candidata.</p><p>Su corazón hace una pirueta de celebración cuando su mirada curiosa cae sobre Beca.</p><p>- ¿Yo? – exclama la morena, sorprendida –. No, no. Yo no tengo ningún plan de esos.</p><p>- <em>Huh</em> – suelta Stacie, como si esa revelación hubiera sido completamente inesperada –. Pensé que lo habrías hablado con Jesse.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco.</p><p>- ¿Estás de coña? Quiero mucho a Jesse, pero si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida con él, acabaría encerrada en un manicomio.</p><p>Algunas Bellas ríe, sin embargo, Flo se vuelve hacia ella con las cejas arqueadas en un gesto de clara sorpresa.</p><p>- Es tu novio – dice, confundida, como si no entendiera cómo es posible que tuviera que estar recordándole ese importante detalle a Beca.</p><p>- Ya lo sé – ríe la morena –. Pero también tenemos dieciocho años – argumenta con un movimiento de cabeza –. No tenemos ni idea de la vida todavía, sería poco realista dar por hecho que seguiremos juntos en diez – se encoge de hombros, despreocupada.</p><p>Flo sigue pareciendo no terminar de entenderlo, pero otras de las Bellas asienten para demostrar que están de acuerdo con Beca.</p><p>- Entonces, ¿qué me dices, Bec? – pregunta Chloe, sonriente –. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo si en diez años somos unas fracasadas en el amor?</p><p>Beca se remueve en el sofá, incómoda al saber que todas las Bellas las están mirando con abrasante intensidad y están siendo testigos de este momento sin saber la importancia que tiene para ella.</p><p>¿Pasar el resto de su vida con Chloe? ¿Acaso necesita preguntar?</p><p>Quiere contestar inmediatamente, pero sabe que eso resultaría muy obvio así que se muerde la lengua. Ladea la cabeza y contempla a su mejor amiga a través de ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera considerando sus opciones muy seriamente.</p><p>- Bueno… – dice al final –. Supongo que hay formas peores de pasar el resto de mi vida – encoge un hombro, casual y despreocupada.</p><p>La sonrisa de Chloe se amplía hasta ocupar toda su cara y sus ojos azul bebé centellean de felicidad. Deja escapar un grito celebratorio y se levanta del sillón de un salto para aterrizar en el regazo de Beca.</p><p>La morena deja escapar un jadeo por el golpe, y siente los brazos de la pelirroja enroscarse alrededor de sus hombros.</p><p>- Por cierto, Stacie – exclama Chloe, súbitamente llena de indignación –. No te creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.</p><p>- Tampoco querría – flirtea la Bella.</p><p>- Que sepas que me hiere profundamente que no me consideraras como candidata para tu plan de los diez años.</p><p>Stacie echa la cabeza hacia atrás con una larga y sincera carcajada.</p><p>- Chloe, mi amor, ¿tú te has visto? Te recuerdo que es un cazador – posa una mano sobre el hueso frontal de su pelvis casi con cariño –. Si te lo hubiera pedido a ti no habría sido para que me curaras la soledad precisamente – sus pestañas revolotean en un guiño lento y pícaro.</p><p>Las Bellas estallan en protestas, gritos del nombre de Stacie, y súplicas para que por favor controle su lívido de una vez porque están hartas de tener que escuchar comentarios así constantemente.</p><p>En medio del alboroto y riéndose todavía, Chloe se gira hacia Beca y clava su mirada ardiente en ella.</p><p>- No te arrepentirás – le promete.</p><p>- Ya lo estoy haciendo – bromea Beca, algo falta de aire. Lo atribuye a que Chloe esté recostada sobre su pecho, pero sabe que no es eso lo que hace que sus pulmones fallen y la cabeza le dé vueltas.</p><p>No, eso no tiene nada que ver.</p><p>Lo que le quita el aire es que ahora existe una posibilidad, aunque sea un 0,01 de 100, de tener una vida con Chloe a su lado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A ver cómo explico yo esto.</p><p>En este universo, PP3 existe, pero a la vez no existe.</p><p>Es decir: las vidas de las chicas han seguido (en su mayoría) el rumbo de la tercera película, PERO. Nunca se reunieron en el acuario y nunca se fueron de tour por Europa con los militares, PERO. Beca sí firmó un contrato con DJ Khaled y se hizo famosa, PERO. Fue por méritos propios y no por haber ganado un concurso.</p><p>¿Queda medianamente claro?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Capítulo 1: ¿Qué se me ha perdido a mí allí?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Patel Brothers, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>21 de febrero del 2026, 15:41h</em>
</p><p>Un escalofrío recorre su espalda cuando hace girar el carro de la compra para entrar en el pasillo de los congelados, pero Chloe apenas lo nota.</p><p>A través de sus AirPods, escucha los pitidos que emite su móvil como señal de que todavía está tratando de establecer la conexión para su llamada. Sus dedos golpetean, con impaciencia y nerviosismo, la barra del carro.</p><p>Alarga una mano para abrir una de las neveras, suspirando con frustración cuando los pitidos se cortan abruptamente para dar paso al buzón de voz de su mejor amiga. Toca el lateral de su AirPod dos veces con la yema del dedo para colgar.</p><p>Con el ceño fruncido, deja caer un paquete de guisantes congelados en su carrito y lo empuja para enfilar el pasillo de la leche.</p><p>Vuelve a intentarlo mientras deja un pack de leche en el carro, mientras espera la cola de la carnicería, mientras carga las bolsas marrones de papel llenas de comida en el maletero de su Prius.</p><p>Pero Aubrey no responde a ninguna de sus llamadas y Chloe gruñe al escuchar la bienvenida de su buzón de voz por cuarta vez.</p><p>Cuelga sin dejar un mensaje.</p><p>Entra en su Prius y, sin encender el motor todavía, sus dedos se agitan con nerviosismo sobre la piel del volante.</p><p>Tiene que contener las ganas de seguir insistiendo hasta que Aubrey se canse de ignorarla porque su parte racional sabe que, si Aubrey estuviera disponible, ya habría respondido. Probablemente esté en una reunión con el móvil en silencio y ni sabe que Chloe la está llamando.</p><p>Resignándose a tener que esperar un poco más para compartir sus sospechas con su mejor amiga, guarda los AirPods en su funda y gira la llave en el contacto.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Apartamentos Allendale, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>21 de febrero del 2026, 17:11h</em>
</p><p>Aubrey le devuelve las llamadas cuando está inclinada sobre los fogones, sintiendo el vapor de la cacerola en la que está hirviendo agua para los guisantes empapar su piel.</p><p>Chloe se seca una mano rápidamente en el trapo que cuelga de uno de sus hombros. Toca uno de sus AirPods para contestar y la voz alarmada de Aubrey sustituye la música que estaba escuchando.</p><p>- ¡Chloe! ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? Tengo como… Diez llamadas perdidas tuyas.</p><p>La pelirroja decide ignorar los saludos y va directa a contar el motivo tras su llamada porque no cree que pueda guardárselo para sí misma por más tiempo.</p><p>- Creo que me lo va a pedir esta noche – las palabras explotan de su boca, casi pisándose unas a otras en su prisa por salir.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – exclama Aubrey, confusa –. No te escucho bien, ¿dónde estás? ¿Vas conduciendo?</p><p>Chloe alza la mirada y se da cuenta de que tiene sobre la cabeza la campana de extracción encendida para que no se llene la cocina de vapor.</p><p>- Estoy haciendo la cena – suelta una risita y se aparta, volviendo a la encimera para cortar más zanahorias.</p><p>- Ah, eso lo explica – ríe Aubrey –. ¿Qué dijiste antes?</p><p>- Bueno, ahora ya va a ser completamente anticlimático – Chloe resiste las ganas de hacer un puchero porque sabe que su mejor amiga no puede verla –. Creo que Brad me lo va a pedir esta noche.</p><p>Hay una pausa al otro lado de la línea, como si le hubiera hablado en código y Aubrey estuviera intentando descifrarlo.</p><p>Chloe sabe el momento en que la rubia entiende a qué se refiere porque escucha una exclamación ahogada y una puerta cerrarse, y se imagina a Aubrey salir corriendo de donde estuviera en busca de un poco de privacidad.</p><p>- ¿Estás segura?</p><p>- Bastante – promete Chloe –. Sugirió que hiciéramos una cena romántica, en casa, solo nosotros dos. Como antes. Incluso va a salir antes del trabajo para llegar más pronto.</p><p>- ¿Y te hace ilusión?</p><p>El tono de Aubrey es delicado al hacer la pregunta, pero aun así Chloe no puede evitar dar un pequeño respingo.</p><p>- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – En cambio, ella responde a la defensiva, como un erizo que levanta sus púas al sentirse amenazado.</p><p>La rubia suspira.</p><p>- Porque estáis pasando por una mala racha y no quiero que te crees esperanzas de que el matrimonio lo va a arreglar todo.</p><p>Chloe se desinfla, y deja el cuchillo que está usando para cortar verduras sobre la tabla porque no se fía de sí misma ahora mismo y no quiere arruinar la noche con un viaje a urgencias y un dedo menos.</p><p>- Ya sé que no lo va a arreglar todo – admite en voz baja –. Pero si me lo pide significará que entonces estos meses solo son eso, una mala racha. Y las malas rachas pasan.</p><p>Aubrey emite un “mmhh” comprensivo.</p><p>- Todavía no me creo que no me haya pedido ayuda en ningún momento – exclama de repente llena de indignación.</p><p>Chloe ríe, agradeciendo el obvio cambio de tema.</p><p>- Ya sabes cómo es Brad, le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera.</p><p>- Ya, pero normalmente suele consultar estas cosas conmigo antes de hacer nada.</p><p>- Sí, en Navidades o por mi cumpleaños para que no acabéis repitiendo regalos – ríe Chloe –. No sé, Bree, ¿acaso tienes intención de pedirme matrimonio en el futuro próximo? – esboza una sonrisa torcida y arquea las cejas, burlona.</p><p>Casi puede escuchar a Aubrey poner los ojos en blanco.</p><p>Su bufido, sin embargo, le llega alto y claro, y por algún motivo solo hace que Chloe encuentre la situación de lo más divertida y empiece a reírse con más ganas.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Apartamentos Allendale, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>21 de febrero del 2026, 19:03h</em>
</p><p>Chloe está terminando de encender las velas con una cerilla cuando escucha la puerta de su apartamento abrirse y el tintineo de las llaves golpear el cuenco de la entrada.</p><p>Inmediatamente después, Billie alza la cabeza de donde está tumbada en el sillón y da un brinco. Sale corriendo como una loca, resbalando sobre el parqué para ir a saludar a Brad la primera de todas.</p><p>- ¡Hola! – grita Brad para hacer notar su llegada.</p><p>- ¡En el salón! – responde Chloe.</p><p>Oye la risa de Brad cuando Billie le recibe entre saltos y ladridos excitados, pero le ordena que se mantenga lejos para no llenarle el traje de pelos.</p><p>El sonido de los zapatos de vestir de Brad sobre el parqué, seguido del rasqueteo de las uñas de Bille en la madera, se acerca progresivamente hasta que Chloe siente su presencia a su espalda. Dos brazos se enroscan en su cintura y siente un beso en su hombro.</p><p>- ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunta cubriendo las manos de su novio con las suyas para prolongar el momento.</p><p>- Mmmhh, no me lo recuerdes – pide Brad en un quejido.</p><p>Chloe gira en sus brazos y cubre su mejilla con su mano en un gesto que derrocha ternura. Pero, antes de que pueda acortar la distancia entre ellos para darle un beso dulce, Brad da un paso hacia atrás con la excusa de ir a cambiarse de ropa.</p><p>Chloe intenta ignorar el escozor de su rechazo una vez más, y espera, la última.</p><p>Entiende que está agobiado, que tiene mucha presión en el trabajo porque es el nuevo y tiene que demostrar que hicieron bien al confiar en él y ofrecerle un gran puesto en una de las firmas de abogados más prestigiosas de la ciudad.</p><p>Pero Chloe teme que su relación no vaya a sobrevivir al cambio si Brad no empieza a construir un puente que cruce la brecha que se ha formado entre ellos.</p><p>La cena transcurre con normalidad: Chloe habla de sus niños y la nueva trastada del día, Brad felicita su cocina y la llena de halagos.</p><p>Y Chloe observa el rostro de su novio en la titilante luz de las velas y busca señales que delaten un poco de nerviosismo, un poco de emoción, un poco de excitación incontrolable por estar a punto de cambiar sus vidas radicalmente.</p><p>Viéndolo en retrospectiva, Chloe no andaba tan desencaminada.</p><p>- Chlo, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo – dice Brad cuando sus platos están vacíos y las copas de vino rellenadas por tercera vez.</p><p>La pelirroja siente su corazón dar un brinco en su pecho e intenta contener su ilusión. Deja caer su mano de forma disimulada sobre la mesa, a medio camino, a la espera de que Brad la alcance con la suya.</p><p>Pero Brad solo agacha la mirada y baja sus manos a su regazo.</p><p>- Sé que has notado que he estado muy distante y ausente, y mi nuevo puesto no tiene toda la culpa – comienza a decir en tono serio –. He estado reflexionando mucho sobre nuestra relación estos meses.</p><p>Chloe contiene la respiración, a la espera del discurso romántico que Brad obviamente tiene preparado.</p><p>- Llevamos tres años juntos y ha sido un viaje maravilloso…</p><p>Chloe traga saliva y se pregunta por qué el tono de Brad suena tanto a que hay un “pero” en camino.</p><p>- Pero – dice él, y el corazón de Chloe se desploma en caída libre hasta sus pies –, intento vernos dentro de diez, cinco, <em>dos </em>años, y no lo consigo – admite con una sacudida de cabeza pesarosa –. No me veo pasando el resto de mi vida contigo, Chloe.</p><p>La pelirroja está en un shock tan profundo que se lleva una mano a la boca, no para ahogar un sollozo, sino para evitar que se escape la risa histérica que siente burbujear en su pecho.</p><p>No se puede creer que haya estado a punto de hacer el mayor <em>ridículo</em> de su vida.</p><p>- Si te soy completamente sincero… – Brad agacha la mirada, como avergonzado –. Nunca te cuento nada sobre mi trabajo nuevo porque… Bueno, he conocido a alguien.</p><p>Alza la cabeza y extiende sus manos en la mesa para sujetar la que Chloe tan convenientemente colocó a su alcance.</p><p>- Te prometo que no ha pasado <em>nada</em> entre ella y yo – asegura con desesperación en la voz y urgencia en sus ojos verdes –. Pero creo que me arrepentiría para siempre si no me diera la oportunidad de explorar las cosas con ella y ver a dónde nos llevan.</p><p>Brad parece estar suplicando por su comprensión, como si esperase que Chloe fuera a sonreírle y darle su bendición para que se vaya a explorar su relación con otra mujer, y es todo tan surrealista que las ganas de reír vuelven con fuerza.</p><p>Las siente picar en su garganta, pero no es capaz siquiera de carraspear.</p><p>- A lo mejor no llega a nada – Brad sigue hablando, ¿por qué sigue hablando? –. Pero a lo mejor es ella con quien al final quiero casarme.</p><p>Y esa es la gota que colma el vaso para Chloe.</p><p>Las palabras de Brad son como un calambre y la pelirroja aparta sus manos de las de su <em>ex</em> con tanta brusquedad que parece que se la estuviera sujetando encima de un hierro al rojo vivo.</p><p>Absolutamente inmóvil sobre su silla, su espalda recta como si llevara un corsé por debajo del jersey, Chloe alza la mirada para fijarla en el hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa y lo fulmina con ella.</p><p>- Vete – musita a través de sus dientes, apretados con tanta fuerza que la palabra es apenas inteligible.</p><p>Pero Brad lo entiende a la perfección porque agacha la cabeza como un perro al que acaben de regañar.</p><p>- Vete – repite Chloe.</p><p>Brad alza las manos en un gesto de rendición y se levanta de la silla, dejando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa.</p><p>Despacio, como si esperase que Chloe cambiase de idea de repente y le suplicara que se quedase para que le cuente más cosas sobre su nuevo amorcito, se encamina hacia la puerta del salón con los hombros caídos.</p><p>Chloe no se gira para verle marchar.</p><p>Espera hasta que escucha la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse y entonces, y solo entonces, se permite emitir sonido alguno.</p><p>Lo que sale de su garganta, sin embargo, no son risas.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Icarus, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>13 de marzo del 2026, 21:25h</em>
</p><p>La puerta del estudio se abre y Beca se gira en su silla para lanzar una mirada fulminante a quien esté a punto de entrar porque dio órdenes muy claras de que no quería ser molestada.</p><p>Sin embargo, su furia se apaga como la llama de una vela al ser soplada cuando reconoce las bolsas de papel con el logo del servicio de comida a domicilio y los larguiruchos brazos de su asistente cargando con ellas.</p><p>Se levanta de un brinco de su cómoda silla acolchada para ayudarle y coge la bolsa que está encima de sus brazos, probablemente depositada ahí por el repartidor cuando vio que Kyle ya no tenía más manos libres.</p><p>Su asistente esboza una sonrisa agradecida una vez su rostro es descubierto y deja de estirar el cuello en una postura rara para poder ver.</p><p>Beca sonríe para sí misma al fijarse en que, a pesar de ir cargado, se las ha apañado para llevar su iPad bajo el brazo y refuerza su teoría de que la tablet es, a estas alturas, prácticamente una extensión más del cuerpo de Kyle.</p><p>Su nariz, sin embargo, se arruga al detectar un olor extraño en el aire y Beca ríe.</p><p>- Es salvia – responde a la pregunta no hecha, apuntando con un gesto de cabeza hacia la esquina donde, sobre un platito dorado, se está quemando lentamente un ramillete de incienso –. Para crear ambiente.</p><p>Dejan las bolsas, cálidas por el calor que desprende la comida de su interior, sobre la mesita de centro. Kyle deposita su iPad al lado y toma asiento en el mullido sillón de cuero negro para empezar a repartir la comida.</p><p>Beca se dirige a la mesa de mezclas y presiona el botón que permite que su voz se escuche en los auriculares del estudio.</p><p>- Oye, Ash. Está la cena aquí.</p><p>Ashton, más conocido como Daniel Caesar, deja de pasear por la cabina de grabación y se gira, sus ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, hacia la pared de cristal. Levanta el dedo pulgar para señalizar que lo ha escuchado.</p><p>- Voy a repasar esto una vez más y ya salgo – informa, agitando el iPhone en el que tiene abierto el bloc de notas con la letra de su nueva canción –. Id cenando vosotros si queréis.</p><p>- Okay.</p><p>Beca gira un dial hacia la izquierda, disminuyendo el volumen con el que se escucha lo que sale del micrófono.</p><p>Rueda su silla para acercase a la mesita y ve que Kyle está inspeccionando los cambios que se ha visto obligada a hacer en el estudio por petición de Daniel Caesar. Al parecer, su flow creativo se ve interrumpido si el ambiente no es el adecuado.</p><p>No es el requisito más extraño que Beca ha recibido en lo que lleva de dueña de la discográfica, de modo que no tuvo problema alguno en aceptar sin una sola protesta.</p><p>Cubrió las lámparas con paños de colores que atenúan la luz y la tiñen; y, en el interior de la cabina de grabación, donde Ashton está cantando escalas para calentar la voz, puso una fina alfombra de estilo persa para que pudiera descalzarse.</p><p>- Te dije que poner una alfombra en la cabina era una buena idea – le recuerda Kyle con retintín sabiondo en su voz.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco y se inclina hacia delante para coger las patatas fritas que acompañan su sándwich BLT.</p><p>- Tú lo que querías era convertir esto en un áshram.</p><p>- Vale, admito que la idea de la fuente de agua reciclada era llevarlo un poco demasiado lejos…</p><p>- ¿Tú crees? – acusa Beca con una ceja arqueada.</p><p>- …pero me mantengo firme en todo lo demás – continúa Kyle como si nada, alzando la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso. Coge un paquete de mostaza y le arranca una de las esquinas con los dientes, escupiendo el trozo de plástico –. Los estudios están muy sosos, necesitan un toque más hogareño.</p><p>Beca observa, no sin cierto desagrado, cómo su asistente reparte la mostaza en la superficie de su perrito caliente.</p><p>- Ya pusimos sillones y mesas – señala hacia la mesa negra que están usando para cenar. Quita el palillo que mantiene su sándwich de una pieza y levanta la tapa de pan tostado superior –. ¿Qué más quieres?</p><p>Ahora es Kyle quien la observa a ella con desagrado mientras echa mayonesa sobre la lechuga y vuelve a colocar la loncha de pan tostado en su sitio.</p><p>Le lanza una mirada inquisitiva, como preguntándose si Beca realmente es tan densa que se cree que con un par de sillones de cuero y unas mesas de madera ya está todo solucionado o si solamente lo está diciendo para picarle.</p><p>Beca le sonríe, confirmando sus sospechas de que se trata de lo segundo.</p><p>- En mi opinión, cada estudio debería tener un tema – dice Kyle y sus ojos chispean tras sus gafas redondas solo de pensar en que sería el encargado de la decoración.</p><p>Deja su perrito caliente sobre el papel de aluminio en el que venía envuelto y se limpia los dedos con una servilleta. Con las manos libres, las extiende en el aire para pintar mejor sus ideas para Beca.</p><p>- Imagínate esto – pide –. Este podría ser el indie – señala en un círculo a los cambios ya hechos –, el tres podría ser el de pop, el dos de rock, el uno de country y el cinco… – chasca los dedos –. El cinco sería el de música clásica.</p><p>Beca le lanza una mirada sarcástica.</p><p>- ¿Y quién vendría a grabar en el cinco? ¿Beethoven?</p><p>Kyle bufa y vuelve a coger el perrito caliente, viendo que Beca no está receptiva a sus ideas.</p><p>- No se trata de poner al artista en el estudio que encaja con su estilo musical – explica de todos modos –. Es solo para generar un ambiente más creativo.</p><p>Beca medita la propuesta mientras mastica su sándwich.</p><p>Debe reconocer que ella no le da tanta importancia a la decoración de los estudios como su asistente, pero también es cierto que ahora mismo no son más que paredes blancas con un par de muebles y tampoco es esa la imagen que quiere que transmita su discográfica.</p><p>El piso de abajo, donde se encuentran las oficinas y las salas de conferencias, está completamente decorado con mimo y a su gusto. Es un contraste desagradable subir a los estudios y ver lo desnudo que está todo todavía.</p><p>Da la impresión de que acaban de mudarse al edificio cuando en realidad ya llevan aquí un año y medio.</p><p>Pero Beca ha tenido cosas más importantes de las que encargarse que de la decoración, y a pesar de que Kyle se lo ha mencionado un par de veces, su presupuesto inicial era bastante ajustado ya de por sí.</p><p>Tuvo que hacer sacrificios y establecer prioridades y, por desgracia, el interiorismo no fue una de ellas.</p><p>- Ya sabes que no tenemos… – empieza a decir Beca con un suspiro.</p><p>- El presupuesto para ello, ya lo sé – termina Kyle por ella, la emoción dejando su cuerpo y hundiendo sus hombros.</p><p>Beca se siente mal por haber chafado las ilusiones de su asistente una vez más, pero supone que parte de su trabajo consiste en ser la villana que dice que no a todo aunque quiera poder decir que sí.</p><p>Resignada, alarga una mano para coger su bebida y se lleva la pajita de cartón a la boca.</p><p>- ¿Cómo está la agenda para esta semana? – pregunta entre sorbos de su Coca-Cola.</p><p>Kyle usa la pelota en la que se ha convertido su servilleta para limpiarse la boca mientras alarga una mano para coger su iPad de la mesa. Lo desbloquea rápidamente y enseguida tiene abierto el calendario del mes.</p><p>Todos los días de la semana tienen cuadrados en diferentes colores que señalan compromisos previos y Beca se siente agotada solo de verlo.</p><p>- Mañana tienes sesiones de estudio hasta las seis – Kyle empieza a repasar todas sus anotaciones, subiéndose las gafas cuando la fina montura metálica resbala por su nariz.</p><p>Beca va ojeando al mismo tiempo el calendario de su iPhone para comprobar que no se haya saltado nada, a pesar de que Kyle se encarga de sincronizarlo con el suyo todos los días antes de irse a casa.</p><p>- El martes a las diez tienes la entrevista con Rolling Stone y la sesión de fotos a las doce.</p><p>- ¿Dónde es?</p><p>- Lo quieren hacer aquí – contesta Kyle –. Para mostrarte en tu elemento y así darnos un poco de publicidad.</p><p>- Perfecto – asiente Beca, pensativa, mientras lo teclea en su calendario para que no se le olvide.</p><p>Le salta una notificación de mensajes nuevos en el chat de las Bellas y la borra con un desliz del pulgar. Ya los leerá luego cuando tenga un momento de descanso.</p><p>- El miércoles tienes reuniones de estrategia con marketing y contabilidad – continúa su asistente –. Y me dijo Sammy que quería hablar contigo, pero no especificó la hora.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco porque eso es tan típico de su mentor.</p><p>Una vez cada dos o tres meses, sin seguir ningún tipo de patrón lógico, su viejo jefe se pone en contacto con ella para ver qué tal va.</p><p>Beca aprecia su interés, ya que Sammy no deja de ser su punto de referencia en la industria. Solo le gustaría que fuera un poco más constante y menos caótico, pero entonces, supone, no sería el Sammy que ella conoció.</p><p>- El jueves tienes la gala benéfica de la fundación de Rihanna.</p><p>- Mmm cierto – musita Beca a través de un puñado de patatas fritas. Traga y ayuda a bajar la comida con un sorbo de Coca-Cola –. ¿Cómo va el tema del vestido?</p><p>- Le hicieron los ajustes necesarios y lo dejarán el miércoles en tu casa – responde Kyle, eficiente como siempre.</p><p>La morena asiente, complacida, y le hace un gesto con la mano para que siga.</p><p>- Y recuerda que el viernes tienes la cena con la modelo del vídeo de Harry Styles.</p><p>Beca resopla y su boca se frunce alrededor de la pajita de cartón.</p><p>- Uf, el viernes es un mal día. ¿No puedes postponerlo? – pregunta con los ojos guiñados.</p><p>- Entonces sería la tercera vez que lo postpones – apunta Kyle en un tono ligeramente exasperado –. Shannon te va a mandar a la mierda. Sinceramente, es un milagro que no lo haya hecho ya.</p><p>- Pues tampoco sería tan malo… – murmura para sí misma.</p><p>Pero Kyle lo escucha.</p><p>- ¡<em>Beca</em>! – le regaña. A falta de cojines, la servilleta hecha pelota cruza el aire sobre la mesa hasta golpear a la morena en un brazo.</p><p>- ¡Es <em>coña</em>! – se defiende entre risas, a pesar de que los dos saben que había un 1% de broma y un 99% de verdad en sus palabras –. Iré a cenar con Shannon el viernes – acepta, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.</p><p>Kyle asiente, satisfecho.</p><p>- Quién sabe… Puede que sea el comienzo de algo maravilloso y nuevo – le dice con un suspiro soñador.</p><p>Esta vez la servilleta cruza el aire en dirección opuesta y golpea su pecho, de donde rebota hasta caer sobre la pantalla impoluta del iPad que su asistente sostiene en su regazo.</p><p>- No me cites <em>La La Land</em> o me obligarás a despedirte – amenaza Beca señalándole con la pajita de su bebida.</p><p>Kyle ni se inmuta. En parte porque la amenaza es algo que está acostumbrado a escuchar mínimo cinco veces al día, y en parte porque sabe que Beca nunca sería capaz de hacerlo de verdad.</p><p>- No podrías vivir sin mí – constata con simpleza y un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado.</p><p>- Y te maldigo todos los días por ello – suspira Beca, haciendo una bola con el papel albal en el que venía envuelto su sándwich –. Si sigues siendo tan eficiente tendré que subirte el sueldo, y vas a acabar ganando más que yo.</p><p>Le regala un guiño para que sepa que es una broma y Kyle ríe con ella. Juntos recogen los restos de su cena y los meten en la bolsa de papel que ha quedado vacía para tirarlos a la basura cuando se vayan a casa.</p><p><em>Irse a casa, eso suena delicioso</em>, piensa Beca mientras imagina su gran cama y su cálido nórdico esperando por ella en su apartamento.</p><p>Gira la muñeca y le echa un vistazo al reloj.</p><p>- Si ya has acabado, puedes irte. Puedo apañármelas sola con lo que queda – le dice a su asistente, consciente de que es mucho más tarde de la que se supone que es la hora de salida de Kyle.</p><p>Rueda su silla de vuelta a la mesa de mezclas y escucha la confirmación de Kyle a su espalda.</p><p>- Sí, creo que eso es todo.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando no hay ningún sonido que indique movimiento por parte de su asistente, Beca se gira un poco para ver qué ocurre.</p><p>Kyle sigue sentado en el sillón, el ceño fruncido mientras mira fijamente la pantalla de su iPad. Golpea con el índice en el cristal y su confusión se aclara cuando parece entender sus propias anotaciones.</p><p>- Ah, algo que quería consultar contigo primero… – comenta de forma casual –. Has recibido una invitación en Facebook para ir a la…</p><p>Beca no le deja acabar. Alza una mano y niega con la cabeza.</p><p>- No – su tono es rotundo y no deja lugar a dudas –. Diles que lo siento, pero no voy a ir a la Quinceañera de su hija o al Bar Mitzvah de su sobrino, o lo que sea esta vez – desestima con un movimiento agitado del brazo.</p><p>- Pero creo que esto es… – intenta argumentar Kyle.</p><p>- No – repite Beca –. Te di el control absoluto sobre mi cuenta de Facebook precisamente para no tener que lidiar con estas cosas.</p><p>- ¿Control absoluto? – dice su asistente, como si buscase confirmación.</p><p>- Control absoluto – asiente Beca –. Dentro de ciertos límites, por supuesto. No vayas a empezar a publicar que apoyo al Partido Republicano y Hitler me parece atractivo – añade, aunque no cree que sea necesario.</p><p>Kyle sonríe.</p><p>- En realidad, no creo que eso causase una gran conmoción considerando la edad media de la gente que usa Facebook.</p><p>- Cierto – concede Beca con una risa, mirando de nuevo hacia delante.</p><p>No ve los ojos de Kyle destellar con un brillo travieso y mucho menos ve cómo el joven presiona algo en la pantalla de su iPad y sonríe con satisfacción.</p><p>Solo ve el reflejo de la figura larguirucha de su asistente en el espejo que divide su parte del estudio de la cabina de grabación en la que Ashton sigue cantando, ajeno a todo lo que le rodea, una vez Kyle se levanta.</p><p>Cierra la tapa magnética de la funda de su iPad, señalizando que ahora sí que sí, ha acabado con su repaso. Coge la bolsa de papel en la que han metido toda la basura y se la engancha por los aros de la muñeca.</p><p>- Hasta mañana, pues – se despide –. Que os sea leve.</p><p>- Gracias – sonríe la morena –. Hasta mañana.</p><p>Observa su reflejo avanzar por el cristal en dirección a la salida y piensa en que tuvieron un buen primer año en términos económicos y el principio de este segundo año también parece estar yendo bien.</p><p>Quizá sea hora de revisar el presupuesto y hacer cambios.</p><p>- Ah y, ¿Kyle? – llama Beca antes de que su asistente desaparezca por completo tras la puerta –. Cambia el de música clásica por uno de R&amp;B y podré empezar a considerarlo.</p><p>La sonrisa ilusionada del joven es cegadora.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Apartamentos Allendale, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>13 de marzo del 2026, 18:35h</em>
</p><p>La punta fina de su rotulador Edding rojo rasga el papel cuando Chloe tacha una palabra escrita en letra desgarbada. La deletrea correctamente en el espacio que queda entre ese renglón y el anterior.</p><p>Su mirada recorre de izquierda a derecha la hoja que reposa sobre su mesa, leyendo de forma casi desinteresada la historia creada por uno de sus alumnos. Al acabar escribe una B en la zona superior y la rodea con un círculo.</p><p>Deja la hoja en la pila de las corregidas, y cuando ve el contraste con la pila de las que todavía le quedan por corregir deja escapar un suspiro aburrido.</p><p>Reposa la barbilla en su puño y alza la mirada hacia los rayos de sol primaveral que se cuelan a raudales por la ventana de su despacho. No tienen la fuerza que tenían esta mañana cuando calentaban la mitad de su rostro mientras daba clase, pero son agradables igualmente.</p><p>Cierra los ojos y se quita las gafas de leer, dejándolas en su cabeza para que sujeten sus mechones pelirrojos fuera de su cara.</p><p>La vibración de su iPhone sobre la superficie de madera de su mesa rompe su momento de relajación y abre un ojo, guiñándolo contra el resplandor del sol, para ver la pantalla iluminada con una nueva notificación de Facebook.</p><p>Está a punto de ignorarla para seguir absorbiendo rayos de sol, pero al final es solo una forma más de procrastinar y la curiosidad puede con ella.</p><p>Hace siglos que no utiliza Facebook, habiéndolo abandonado para evitar ser torturada con las opiniones retrógradas de gente que, desgraciadamente, compartían sus mismos genes y se hacían llamar “familia”.</p><p>Ni siquiera sabía que todavía tenía activadas las notificaciones de la aplicación, creía que las había desactivado al hartarse de recibir avisos por cosas que no le interesaban y Facebook no le dejaba quitar.</p><p>Golpea dos veces con la yema de su pulgar y es redirigida al desplegable de las notificaciones en su perfil.</p><p><strong>Christie Parks </strong>te invitó al evento <strong>¡Reunión de los diez años!: Promoción 2015-2016 </strong>de <strong>Universidad de Barden</strong></p><p>- <em>Oh</em> – exclama en voz baja, sorprendida.</p><p>Hace un repaso mental y se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, este año se cumplen diez años desde que se graduó en Barden. No sabe exactamente cuándo ha pasado tanto tiempo, porque ella no se ha dado ni cuenta.</p><p>Abre el evento para ver las especificaciones y se encuentra, ya de primeras, con una fotografía de la graduación, todos vestidos en el verde botella y amarillo pollo de Barden. Su propia cara le sonríe desde la pantalla de su iPhone, con diez años de preocupaciones menos.</p><p>Siente como si todo a su alrededor se emborronara por el vértigo que da ser consciente de la fugacidad de la vida.</p><p>Baja la mirada hacia los detalles del evento en busca de una distracción: tendrá lugar el sábado 24 de mayo a las ocho de la tarde en el viejo auditorio de Barden. Habrá comida, bebidas, música y un vídeo conmemorativo de la promoción del 2015-2016.</p><p><em>¡¡Una noche para el recuerdo!!</em>, promete quien fuera que escribió el texto del evento.</p><p>Chloe abre su calendario en el móvil y pasa abril con un deslizar del pulgar, en parte deseando descubrir que ese fin de semana tiene alguna función del colegio en la que debe estar presente para tener una excusa.</p><p>Sin embargo, sus días de mayo le devuelven la mirada, en blanco.</p><p>Y este es uno de los momentos en los que siente su relativamente reciente soltería con más fuerza, porque ahora su calendario está completamente vacío mientras que, cuando salía con Brad, lo más probable es que hubieran tenido algo planeado.</p><p><em>Patético</em>, piensa.</p><p>Solo por entretener la idea un poco más, entra en la aplicación de American Airlines y comprueba cuánto le costaría comprar ya un billete de avión a Atlanta.</p><p>- ¿Setenta dólares? ¿Estás de coña? – musita con incredulidad.</p><p>Parece que el universo se esté riendo de ella.</p><p>La distracción le tienta: no le vendría mal cambiar un poco de aires, salir de Nueva York y los recuerdos que se esconden en cada rincón de la ciudad, y sustituirlos por los recuerdos de Barden.</p><p>Pero al mismo tiempo no quiere aparentar ser una de esas personas tan incapaces de superar su época universitaria que aprovechan cualquier oportunidad que se les presente para revivirla, y sabe que es lo que todo el mundo asumirá al ver que ha dicho que va a asistir.</p><p>Al fin y al cabo, ya lo fue durante los tres años adicionales de su vida que pasó en Barden cuando no debería.</p><p>Sin embargo, una vez más, las Bellas son su salvación.</p><p>En la parte superior de la pantalla de su iPhone aparece una notificación emergente de un mensaje de Stacie en el chat grupal.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (18.51)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Alguien más ha recibido una invitación en Facebook para la reunión de los diez años???? 🤔</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>CR (18.51)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Justo os iba a preguntar lo mismo!!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (18.51)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Vas a ir?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>CR (18.51)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>No creo que pueda</p>
  <p>Trabajo la mañana siguiente, el primer vuelo del día 😓</p>
  <p>Así que la decisión responsable sería quedarme en casa para descansar…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (18.52)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Boooo :(</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (18.52)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Yo la acabo de recibir!!</p>
  <p>Pero no sé si merece la pena ir</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Jessica (18.51)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Ashley y yo vamos!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (18.52)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Siiii Chlo, ven!!!</p>
  <p>Podemos hacer una mini reunión de Bellas ese fin de semana</p>
  <p>Aunque solo seamos tú y yo</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (18.52)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Bueno, si me lo pones así... 😉</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Ashley (18.52)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Jess y yo también vamos 🙂</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Bree (18.52)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Yo fui a la mía</p>
  <p>Fue un coñazo</p>
  <p>Claro que tú Chlo eras la única persona de nuestra promoción con la que tenía relación</p>
  <p>Pero seguro que vosotras dos os lo pasáis mucho mejor</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (18.52)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Tendrías que haberte graduado con nosotras Bree 😝</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Flo (18.53)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Yo no sé si tengo permitido viajar</p>
  <p>Pero intentaré ir 😊</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Emily Heredera (18.53)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Joooo qué envidia</p>
  <p>Yo todavía tengo que esperar cuatro años para la mía 😔</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>CR (18.53)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Bueno, venga</p>
  <p>Si vais a estar solo vosotras dos supongo que podría pasarme por ahí</p>
  <p>Pero solo un rato</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (18.54)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>BIEEEEEN!!!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (18.54)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>YAAAAYYYY 🥳</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Jessica (18.55)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Que Ashley y yo también vamos!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Ashley (18.55)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Déjalo, Jess…</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>¡¡Una noche para el recuerdo!!</em>
</p><p>Chloe compra un billete de ida y vuelta a Atlanta para el fin de semana del 24 de mayo y piensa en que quizá no estén tan equivocados.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Icarus, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>22 de mayo del 2026, 15:07h</em>
</p><p>Beca está sumida en la concentración más profunda mientras responde a un email importante cuando ve a Kyle entrar en su oficina con su iPad en una mano.</p><p>El hecho de que su asistente entre en su oficina, tablet en mano, normalmente no es un detalle relevante, pero esta vez capta su atención porque en su otra mano lleva rodando una maleta que Beca reconoce al instante.</p><p>Sus dedos se despegan del teclado y se afianzan en su mesa de cristal para empujarse un poco hacia la derecha y salir de detrás de la enorme pantalla del Mac.</p><p>- ¿Por qué tienes mi maleta? – pregunta, entre curiosa y confundida.</p><p>Intenta hacer memoria para ver si tiene algún viaje de negocios cerca, pero su mente se queda en blanco completamente porque desde que contrató a Kyle ya no se molesta en tratar de recordar su caótica agenda.</p><p>- ¿Tengo planes este fin de semana?</p><p>Kyle empuja con un dedo la montura metálica de sus gafas, que tienden a resbalarse por el puente de su nariz por más que las lleve a la óptica a ajustarlas, y sonríe de esa forma que hace salir sus hoyuelos.</p><p>Es en momentos así en los que Beca se da cuenta de lo atractivo que es: con su pelo cortito rizado, sus ojos verdes, su excelente gusto a la hora de vestir y su figura larguirucha que sabe perfectamente cómo resaltar a su favor.</p><p>- Vas a ir a Atlanta – responde Kyle después de dejar que crezca la anticipación.</p><p>Eso saca a Beca de su ensueño de golpe.</p><p>Parpadea y frunce el ceño, pero no se le ocurre nada que pueda tener que hacer en Atlanta aparte de ir a ver a su padre o visitar Residual Heat.</p><p>- ¿Atlanta? ¿Qué se me ha perdido a mí allí?</p><p> - La reunión de los diez años de tu promoción en la Universidad de Barden – desvela Kyle con un destello ilusionado en su mirada.</p><p>Pero la emoción que Beca le devuelve no es, ni de lejos, tan positiva.</p><p>- Ni de coña – se niega en rotundo.</p><p>- ¡Venga, Beca! Son diez años desde que te graduaste, eso merece ser celebrado – le alienta.</p><p>- No, si nunca quisiste ir a la universidad en primer lugar.</p><p>- Algunas de las Bellas van a estar allí – contrataca Kyle. Ve que la determinación de Beca flaquea un poco, así que sigue empujando –. ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer este fin de semana?</p><p>Por un momento, Beca se queda con la boca abierta, pensando que ahí la ha pillado porque no tiene nada que responder a eso.</p><p>Pero entonces se fija en su despacho y se da cuenta de que es la dueña de una discográfica que todavía es un bebé y necesita muchas horas de trabajo para mantenerse a flote. Y si eso no es suficiente excusa, entonces ¿qué lo es?</p><p>- Eh, ¿dirigir un negocio te parece poco? – exclama Beca con un poco de indignación. Agita una mano en el aire al fijarse en la fecha que aparece en su Mac –. Además, mañana es viernes.</p><p>- ¿Y? – inquiere su asistente con una única y delgada ceja arqueada.</p><p>- Pues que es un día de trabajo como otro cualquiera. Tengo… – empieza a decir en un último intento de disuasión, pero tiene que callarse al darse cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de qué tiene que hacer mañana porque…</p><p><em>Ya no te molestas en tratar de recordar tu agenda</em>, le acusa su propia mente.</p><p>Kyle sonríe, como si hubiera contado con este momento desde el principio, y alza la barbilla con cierto retintín orgulloso.</p><p>- Mañana no tienes nada. Me aseguré de dejarte el resto de la semana libre para que pudieras ir a Atlanta.</p><p>Rueda la maleta sobre la gruesa alfombra de esparto que cubre el suelo de gran parte de la oficina de Beca y se acerca a la mesa de cristal casi con el aspecto de un abogado pidiendo permiso para aproximarse al estrado.</p><p>Pero Beca no se siente poderosa como una jueza, sino más bien enfurruñada como un niño de cinco años con una rabieta.</p><p>- Ya está todo pagado – dice su asistente –. Los billetes están comprados, y tienes un coche alquilado esperando por ti en el aeropuerto de Atlanta y una habitación en el mismo hotel en el que van a estar las Bellas.</p><p>Beca se cruza de brazos y entrecierra los ojos.</p><p>Sí, definitivamente un niño de cinco años con una rabieta al que su padre está intentando sobornar agitando caramelos frente a su cara. Pero lo peor de todo es que está funcionando.</p><p>- Incluso me ofrezco a llevarte e ir a buscarte a LAX.</p><p>Kyle sigue intentándolo, pero el argumento que realmente vence a Beca por completo es el que se reserva hasta el final:</p><p>- Las Bellas piensan que vas a ir, no querrás decepcionarlas, ¿verdad?</p><p>Beca alza la cabeza y deja escapar una exclamación indignada. No se puede creer que esté usando la baza de las Bellas en su contra cuando sabe perfectamente que es un golpe bajo para la morena.</p><p>Mastica su respuesta y gruñe varias veces, pero al final no le queda otra que aceptar.</p><p>- Está bien. Iré.</p><p>Y sucumbe al chantaje emocional con una mirada fulminante.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Una de las mejores bromas recurrentes (para mí) de la saga de Pitch Perfect es que Jessica y Ashley son personajes tan secundarios que son casi invisibles para la audiencia y, por lo tanto, también para las demás Bellas.</p><p>En PP3 hay un momento que siempre me mata de la risa, que es cuando están todas en pijama en la habitación del hotel, debatiendo qué hacer; y Jessica y Ashley están en un rincón, ajenas a todo, haciendo papiroflexia tranquilamente cuando Jessica pregunta: ¿han dicho nuestros nombres? y Ashley ni siquiera levanta la mirada cuando le responde: ¿estás tonta o qué?</p><p>Así que me encanta el concepto de que probablemente las Bellas también las ignoren cuando hablan por el chat grupal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Capítulo 2: ¿Y dónde está la gracia en eso?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Aeropuerto Hartsfield-Jackson, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>22 de mayo del 2026, 22:40h</em>
</p><p>Beca escucha por debajo de la música que sale de sus AirPods el anuncio del piloto del avión avisándoles de que van a comenzar las maniobras de aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Atlanta.</p><p>- Son las once menos veinte de la noche y hay 16°C con cielos despejados.</p><p>La morena deja de prestar atención cuando el piloto empieza a darles las gracias por haber escogido su compañía para volar, y procede a colocar su asiento recto antes de que la azafata llegue a ella.</p><p>Quita la almohada de donde la tenía enganchada entre su cabeza y la ventanilla, y levanta la persiana de plástico para observar las luces del aeropuerto cada vez más cerca.</p><p>No ha querido dormirse porque, además de que para su cuerpo son las siete de la tarde todavía, prefiere esperar a llegar al hotel para caer rendida en la cama y dejar que su ritmo de sueño se adapte solo al desfase horario.</p><p>Son solo tres horas de diferencia pero, después de tantos años de tours, sabe perfectamente cómo dejar que su cuerpo luche contra el jet lag.</p><p>En cuanto el avión deja de moverse y Beca siente el pequeño estremecimiento del morro al acoplarse la pasarela a la puerta, se desengancha el cinturón y se pone en pie.</p><p>A su lado, la mujer asiática con precioso pelo rizado que Beca está bastante segura de que es una actriz, pero no termina de ubicarla, también se incorpora y ambas coinciden cuando van a abrir el compartimento de las maletas.</p><p>- Perdona – se disculpa Beca con una sonrisa, retirando sus manos.</p><p>- No pasa nada – la mujer sacude la cabeza y corresponde su sonrisa mientras tira del enganche de la puerta y la alza hacia el techo del avión.</p><p>Beca espera pacientemente a que la mujer coja su maleta y cazadora, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que la mujer la está observando y no está haciendo amago alguno de ir a moverse.</p><p>La morena hace un pequeño gesto confundido con la cabeza, sin entender muy bien qué está ocurriendo.</p><p>- Perdón – ahora es el turno de la mujer de disculparse con una risa y se lleva una mano a la frente –. Es que a mi sobrina le encanta tu música y me mataría si se entera de que te he conocido y no te he dicho nada.</p><p>Beca suelta una risa, algo sorprendida.</p><p>Creía que la mujer no le había prestado atención alguna. Cuando Beca se subió al avión, ella ya estaba en su asiento enfrascada en unos papeles que llevaba encuadernados y no había alzado la cabeza ni un solo instante hasta que anunciaron que iban a aterrizar.</p><p>- Odio ser este tipo de persona, pero… – la mujer tuerce la boca, avergonzada, y Beca sabe inmediatamente lo que está a punto de pedirle.</p><p>- Oh, no te preocupes – le tranquiliza y procede a ser ella quien haga el ofrecimiento para que la mujer no se sienta tan culpable –. ¿Quieres una foto? ¿Un autógrafo?</p><p>- Eso sería genial.</p><p>Beca no sabe muy bien a cuál de las dos opciones se refiere, pero pronto se da cuenta de que quiere ambas cuando, después de hacerse un selfie juntas, la mujer procede a sacar de su bolsa los papeles encuadernados en busca de una hoja en blanco.</p><p>Beca ve con total claridad que se trata de un guion e intenta que en su rostro no se muestre ningún tipo de satisfacción por ver sus sospechas confirmadas: esa mujer es una actriz conocida.</p><p>Sabía que su cara le resultaba familiar, el tipo de familiar de una persona con la que te cruzas habitualmente en el transporte público, o un rostro en un cartel por el que pasas todos los días.</p><p>Si Beca tuviera un poco más de cultura audiovisual, probablemente sabría quién es. Pero, por mucho que hayan pasado los años, el gusto de Beca por las películas no ha cambiado nada y ahora mismo está jugando en su contra.</p><p>Acepta el rotulador Edding que le tiende la mujer y dibuja con su tinta verde su firma sobre el papel en blanco.</p><p>- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunta, alzando la mirada un segundo hacia la mujer.</p><p>- Sarah.</p><p>Beca escribe un breve mensaje para la niña y devuelve el Edding con la tapa puesta.</p><p>- Muchas gracias – exclama la mujer con una sonrisa radiante.</p><p>- No hay de qué.</p><p>La mujer se vuelve hacia el compartimento y recoge sus cosas, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano que Beca corresponde.</p><p>Distraída por la curiosidad de saber con quién acaba de hablar, Beca se mueve de manera automática cuando sus manos encuentran el enganche frontal de su maleta y tira de ella hacia el borde del compartimento.</p><p>Agradece que sea un viaje corto y una maleta de cabina sea más que suficiente para llevar todas sus cosas, porque lo que más odia de viajar en avión es tener que esperar luego por su equipaje.</p><p>Todo el tiempo que te ahorras viajando por aire, lo pierdes luego esperando en las cintas de equipaje viendo millones de maletas diferentes pasar frente a tus ojos sin que ninguna de ellas sea la tuya.</p><p>Deposita su maleta sobre el suelo acolchado del avión y, al incorporarse, se da cuenta de que la puerta está abierta y los pasajeros de primera clase ya pueden desembarcar.</p><p>Beca se despide con una sonrisa cordial del par de azafatas que están apostadas a ambos lados de la puerta. Rueda su maleta por la pasarela, desactivando el modo avión de su iPhone con la otra mano.</p><p>Mientras espera a que todos los mensajes vayan entrando en una avalancha de vibraciones, alza la mirada y ve que, unos pasos más adelante, la mujer del avión parece estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.</p><p>Beca siente su curiosidad crecer más todavía a medida que atraviesan el aeropuerto siguiendo las señales que las guían hacia la salida.</p><p>Sabe que no va a quedarse tranquila hasta que sepa de qué conoce exactamente a esa mujer, de modo que desbloquea su iPhone y entra en Google. La búsqueda de “actriz asiática famosa” es bastante genérica, pero es lo mejor que puede hacer en estos momentos.</p><p>No se fijó en qué era el guion que había estado leyendo, y la mujer no tenía nada distintivo más allá de su increíble pelo rizado que hiciera más fácil encontrarla en internet.</p><p>Le lleva un rato de desplazarse por las imágenes de Google, pero al final encuentra una foto pequeña de ella. Con un gesto de triunfo, pincha con el pulgar sobre ella y lee el titular al que es redirigida.</p><p>
  <strong>Sandra Oh es la primera mujer asiática nominada a Mejor actriz principal en los Emmys.</strong>
</p><p><em>Sandra Oh, </em>repite Beca en su cabeza con un asentimiento. Intenta ignorar el sentimiento de vergüenza por no haberla reconocido a tiempo para poder haberle dicho algo un poco más inteligente que las cuatro palabras que habían intercambiado.</p><p>Tendría que haber sido <em>Beca</em> la que le pidiera <em>a ella </em>una foto y un autógrafo, y no al revés. Especialmente porque así podría haberlo usado para darle envidia a Kyle, que hasta hace unos años veneraba el suelo que pisaba la actriz.</p><p>Beca rueda su maleta hacia el puesto de alquiler de coches y sus uñas golpean en un ritmo irregular el mostrador de plástico durante la espera para que le den las llaves que corresponden con su reserva.</p><p>Minutos más tarde, se dirige al parking de la empresa de alquiler con el mando de un Mercedes en la mano y las indicaciones de que su coche está aparcado en la plaza E-5.</p><p>Una vibración en su móvil desvía su atención de la búsqueda del coche, y se olvida de ello un momento mientras saca su iPhone para comprobar que no sea nada importante que se haya perdido por el vuelo.</p><p>@iamsandraohinsta <em>te ha etiquetado en una publicación</em></p><p>Esboza una sonrisa torcida llena de deleite y ni siquiera se para a leer qué ha escrito Sandra Oh antes de reenviar la publicación a Kyle por mensaje directo.</p><p>La respuesta de su asistente es inmediata.</p><p><strong>@kylewilsonn</strong>: OH DIOS MIOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p><strong>@kylewilsonn</strong>: ME MUERO DE ENVIDIAAAAA</p><p><strong>@kylewilsonn</strong>: Con esto asumo que has llegado a Atlanta sana y salva 😝</p><p><strong>@kylewilsonn</strong>: Si no es así, y te han secuestrado, di: MI ASISTENTE KYLE ES EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO Y NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ÉL</p><p><strong>@kylewilsonn</strong>: Y sabré que tengo que mandar refuerzos</p><p>Beca ríe para sí misma y opta para dejar los mensajes para después, una vez esté en la habitación del hotel y cómodamente metida en la cama.</p><p>Retoma su paseo por las hileras de plazas del parking y, con cuidado de no rozar la chapa impoluta de los coches, cruza entre un BMW y un Ford para llegar a la fila E. Presiona el botón de abrir del mando y unas luces intermitentes parpadean un par de plazas más allá.</p><p>Al identificar el coche que le ha alquilado Kyle, Beca se detiene de golpe en medio del parking.</p><p>- Yo le mato – gruñe en voz alta.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>24 de mayo del 2026, 16:29h</em>
</p><p>Chloe sabe que las nubes tan feas que encapotan el cielo de Nueva York no son buena señal en cuanto las ve por la mañana al despertarse, y refuerza su opinión al casi ser arrastrada por una ráfaga de viento mientras espera al taxi en las escaleras de entrada a su edificio.</p><p>De modo que no le sorprende cuando, una vez llega al aeropuerto, se acerca a la pantalla digital en la que están las horas de despegue y las puertas de embarque y ve un “RETRASADO” escrito en amarillo junto al número de su vuelo.</p><p>Mira la hora en el móvil y se muerde el labio, inquieta.</p><p>La reunión no empieza hasta dentro de cuatro horas, pero Chloe tampoco tiene forma de saber exactamente cuánto va a durar el tiempo de retraso. A veces son solo veinte minutos y otras veces lo van retrasando cada vez más hasta que lo cancelan.</p><p>Será justo su suerte que, por comprar un billete tan tardío para que le saliera más barato, vaya a perderse la reunión.</p><p>Su mirada nerviosa recorre la terminal en busca de algún punto de información al que poder acercarse a preguntar. Rueda la maleta sobre sus cuatro ruedas a su lado, esquivando justo a tiempo a un grupo de turistas con mascarillas que se cruza en su camino.</p><p>Espera pacientemente en la cola que se ha formado frente al puesto de American Airlines y avanza cuando por fin es su turno.</p><p>- Buenas tardes – le saluda la azafata con una sonrisa cordial.</p><p>- Hola, buenas – Chloe devuelve el saludo de forma menos compuesta –. ¿Se sabe cuánto tiempo va a ser retrasado el vuelo a Atlanta?</p><p>La azafata agacha la cabeza y teclea algo en su ordenador, oculto bajo el mostrador.</p><p>- El vuelo ha sido retrasado porque hay una tormenta y están esperando a que pase o se suavice lo suficiente como para que sea seguro traspasarla – informa leyendo de la pantalla –. Estiman que alrededor de una hora.</p><p>Chloe asiente.                </p><p>- Pero estas cosas pueden variar – le recuerda la azafata con delicadeza.</p><p>- Ya – Chloe esboza una sonrisa, pero es más una mueca –. Gracias de todos modos.</p><p>Se aleja del puesto lo suficiente como para no molestar y vuelve a detenerse, mirando a su alrededor. Con un suspiro, se resigna a pasar en el aeropuerto una hora sin hacer nada, si es que esa hora no se convierte en más.</p><p>Mira en la pantalla su puerta de embarque, para por lo menos estar cerca no vaya a ser que haya cambios y Chloe no se entere por no estar ahí.</p><p>Las señales indican que para las puertas de la C a la H tiene que atravesar uno de los múltiples Duty Free que hay esparcidos por el aeropuerto y, ya que Chloe tiene tiempo de sobra, se para a cotillear un poco.</p><p>Huele los perfumes, ojea los libros y las revistas, juega con los peluches y pasa de largo por la zona de dulces porque son de tamaño XXL y a Chloe nunca se le ha dado bien eso de resistir la tentación.</p><p>Uno de los dependientes del Duty Free se fija en ella cuando ve a Chloe curiosear sin intención clara de ir a comprar nada y no deja de taladrarla con su mirada, como si creyese que va a intentar robar algo.</p><p>Al final Chloe termina por sentirse incómoda e intimidada, y decide continuar el trayecto hacia su puerta de embarque.</p><p>Con un café y un muffin de chocolate del Starbucks, toma asiento en una de las sillas metálicas que hay libre. Deposita el vaso de cartón en uno de los reposabrazos mientras saca la funda de los AirPods y su iPhone de su bolso.</p><p>Se acomoda todo lo que puede en la incómoda silla metálica y procede a intentar hacer más liviana la hora de espera viendo la serie aleatoria que se había descargado de Netflix porque la imagen de portada le resultaba llamativa.</p><p>Entre capítulo y capítulo, Chloe ve los minutos pasar inexorablemente y el nudo de ansiedad de su pecho se va atando cada vez más fuerte alrededor de sus pulmones.</p><p>La hora de espera se convierte en hora y media, y Chloe cada vez está más convencida de que no va a llegar a tiempo a la reunión.</p><p>Se plantea marcharse del aeropuerto, no subirse al avión, no hacer el viaje a Atlanta. Pero le da tanta rabia dejar plantadas a las Bellas y perder el dinero de los billetes y del hotel que, solo por eso, permanece sentada.</p><p>Se muerde el interior de la mejilla hasta que se hace una herida y su lengua se llena del sabor metálico de su propia sangre.</p><p>El iPhone vibra en su mano y parpadea para enfocar su mirada perdida en la notificación emergente que aparece en la parte superior de la pantalla. Sale de Netflix para abrir el chat grupal de las Bellas.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (17.45)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Chloe</p>
  <p>Dónde estás??</p>
  <p>Nos han dicho en recepción que no has hecho el check-in todavía</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (17.45)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Sigo en NY 😓</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>CR (17.45)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Qué?!</p>
  <p>Por qué???</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (17.45)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Han retrasado mi vuelo</p>
  <p>Al parecer, hay tormenta y no es seguro despegar</p>
  <p>No sé si llegaré a la reunión chicas</p>
  <p>Se suponía que solo era 1h de retraso pero ya llevamos más</p>
  <p>Y no dan noticias de que vaya a haber avances pronto</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (17.46)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Joder…</p>
  <p>Bueno, mantennos informadas con lo que sea</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (17.46)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Lo haré! 😊</p>
</blockquote><p>Chloe bloquea el móvil y se lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros.</p><p>Siente las piernas entumecidas después de estar sentada tanto tiempo y retorcida en cualquier postura que convirtiera esa silla metálica en algo cómodo. Recoge sus cosas y se pone en pie para ir en busca del baño más cercano.</p><p>Por el camino, se cruza con una basura y tira en ella el vaso de cartón vacío y el plástico que protegía la base de su muffin.</p><p>Tras hacer pis, se lava las manos bajo el grifo automático y observa su propio reflejo en el espejo lleno de manchas de salpicaduras.</p><p>Pasa sus manos mojadas por algunos mechones pelirrojos despeinados y tuerce la boca en una mueca decepcionada al fijarse en la simple camiseta blanca y vaqueros rotos que optó por ponerse para viajar.</p><p>Esta mañana, al decidir cómo vestirse para el vuelo, contaba con poder pasar primero por su hotel y hacer un cambio rápido de ropa. Hasta había comprado un bonito vestido floreado especialmente para la ocasión.</p><p>Ahora, esa opción está completamente descartada y, en caso de llegar a tiempo a la reunión, tendría que ir directa desde el aeropuerto y con lo puesto. El vestido se va a quedar doblado al fondo de su maleta sin quitarle la etiqueta siquiera hasta que vuelva a Nueva York y lo cuelgue de una percha en su armario.</p><p>Chloe suspira y coge su blazer negra de donde la había colgado en precario equilibrio del mango estirado de su maleta. Se la pone y, con una última mirada lastimosa a su reflejo en el espejo, sale del baño.</p><p>Cuando vuelve a su puerta de embarque ve que la gente se ha levantado de sus sillas y han formado dos filas.</p><p>Chloe se apresura a acercarse a la que le corresponde, la de los viajeros sin prioridad, y da dos toques suaves en el hombro de la señora que tiene delante. La mujer se gira hacia ella, billete y carné de identidad en mano.</p><p>- Perdona – se disculpa Chloe –, me he ido un momento al baño y parece que me he perdido lo que hayan dicho. ¿Vamos a embarcar ya?</p><p>La señora asiente a modo de respuesta y Chloe le da las gracias, rebuscando en su bolso por su cartera para sacar el carné de identidad.</p><p>Lo sujeta entre los dientes un momento mientras abre el ticket en la app de American Airlines y prepara el código QR que los azafatos siempre escanean. Por último, vuelve a abrir el chat de las Bellas para darles la buena noticia.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (17.59)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Ya estamos embarcando!!!</p>
  <p>Si todo va bien, llego a la reunión!!</p>
  <p>Un poco tarde, pero llego</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>CR (18.01)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Genial!!!!</p>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Universidad de Barden, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>24 de mayo del 2026, 20:00h</em>
</p><p>El reloj del salpicadero de su Mercedes marca las ocho en punto cuando Beca apaga el motor tras haber aparcado fácilmente en una de las plazas vacías del parking trasero del auditorio.</p><p>Un vistazo a su alrededor le confirma que todavía no parece haber llegado mucha gente, si la cantidad de coches aparcados es un indicativo fiable.</p><p>No quiere ser la pringada que se presente allí la primera, mucho menos ahora que es una persona relativamente conocida y estas reuniones son el lugar perfecto para ser emboscada por los curiosos.</p><p>Coge el iPhone del compartimento de debajo de la consola central del coche y se pone a responder emails porque, aunque Kyle se asegurase de dejarle el fin de semana libre, los emails siguen llegando.</p><p>Cada confirmación que recibe, cada posible sesión de grabación, cada evento al que es invitada, los va a apuntando en su calendario con todos los datos claramente detallados para evitar confusiones.</p><p>En eso está cuando su pantalla se pone en negro y le salta una llamada entrante de Kyle.</p><p>- ¿Estás trabajando en tu fin de semana libre? – le acusa su asistente apenas un instante después a que Beca presione el botón de descolgar.</p><p>Ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a colocarse el iPhone en el oído, pero escucha perfectamente la voz exaltada de Kyle a través del pequeño altavoz. Resopla una risa y pone los ojos en blanco.</p><p>- Kyle, cuando tienes un negocio no existen los días libres – responde Beca con tranquilidad porque sabe que tiene la carta ganadora en su poder –. La pregunta más bien es: ¿qué haces <em>tú</em> trabajando un sábado por la tarde?</p><p>- Por muy triste que sea, <em>yo</em> no tengo nada mejor que hacer un sábado por la tarde que trabajar. <em>Tú</em>, sin embargo, tienes una reunión a la que acudir – le recuerda con cierto retintín burlón –. Y, si no me equivoco, empieza justo ahora.</p><p>La mirada de Beca se desliza hasta el reloj del Mercedes y ve que ya han pasado diez minutos desde que aparcó.</p><p>- Ya ha empezado, de hecho.</p><p>- Espero que no estés pensando en escaquearte.</p><p>Beca bufa y echa la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su coronilla golpea el reposacabezas de cuero de su asiento.</p><p>- Si estuviera planeando escaquearme no me habría molestado en venir hasta Atlanta, lo habría hecho desde la comodidad de mi propia cama. Solo estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo para evitar ser emboscada.</p><p>- ¿No estás con las Bellas?</p><p>Beca emite un ruido de negación y ladea la cabeza para poder mirar a través de la ventanilla tintada del Mercedes. Sus ojos escanean el parking, siguiendo las figuras que cruzan la explanada de asfalto en dirección al auditorio.</p><p>Ninguna le resulta conocida y, una vez más, se pregunta a sí misma qué demonios está haciendo aquí.</p><p>- Hablé con Stacie por la mañana y quedamos en que nos veríamos aquí – responde de manera distraída –, y el vuelo de Chloe fue retrasado así que llegará tarde, si es que llega.</p><p>Justo en ese momento, como si las hubiera invocado al pronunciar sus nombres, ve el viejo coche de Cynthia Rose entrar en el parking. Sigue siendo inconfundible, con su color amarillo pollo, y le hace contener una risa.</p><p>Cynthia Rose aparca dos filas más allá, más cerca del auditorio que donde está Beca, quien escogió una plaza en el fondo precisamente porque sabía que nadie se iba a molestar en buscar sitio tan lejos si había libres más adelante.</p><p>Rápidamente, pasa a sujetar el móvil entre su hombro y oreja y con la mano libre hace girar la llave en el contacto solo un paso, lo suficiente como para poder hacer señales con las luces a las chicas.</p><p>- Oye, Kyle – corta a su asistente a mitad de lo que le estuviera contando y a lo que no estaba prestando atención –. Tengo que irme, las chicas acaban de llegar.</p><p>Ve a Stacie mirar en su dirección, confusa, y presiona dos veces el claxon en una sucesión corta. Stacie da un brinco y sonríe, girándose a decirle algo a Cynthia Rose en tono excitado, quien también se gira a mirar.</p><p>- Vale, pero intenta disfrutar de la noche. No te quedes en una esquina lanzando miradas fulminantes a todo a quien se te acerque.</p><p>- Yo nunca hago eso – resopla Beca. Vuelve a apagar el coche por completo y, al retirar las llaves del contacto, recuerda la cuenta pendiente que tiene con Kyle –. Por cierto, no te creas que te has librado. Cuando vuelva a Los Ángeles hablaremos seriamente de tu pequeña bromita.</p><p>- ¿Sabes ya lo de la subasta? – Kyle suena tan sorprendido que, por un instante, Beca se olvida de procesar lo que ha dicho.</p><p>- ¿Qué? No – musita, confusa. Sacude la cabeza y frunce el ceño –. Me refería al coche que me has alquilado, ¿de qué subasta me estás hablando?</p><p>- Oh, te cortas – exclama Kyle con una ligera nota de pánico en su voz.</p><p>- ¡Kyle! ¿Qué subasta? – presiona Beca en un gruñido.</p><p>- ¡No te oigo! – la voz de Kyle suena lejana, como si estuviera sujetando el móvil todo lo lejos que le permitiera su brazo estirado –. ¡Adiós! ¡Pásalo bien!</p><p>Su asistente corta la llamada de golpe antes de que Beca tenga oportunidad alguna de intentar sonsacarle más información sobre esa supuesta subasta de que la que ella no sabe absolutamente nada.</p><p>Pero Beca no tiene mucho tiempo de maldecir a su asistente porque unos golpeteos insistentes en la ventanilla de su Mercedes casi le hacen tener un ataque al corazón.</p><p>Se gira y ve la sonrisa de Stacie presionada contra el cristal, usando sus manos como visor para proteger sus ojos del reflejo del sol bajo de la tarde y poder así ver a través del tinte que oculta el interior.</p><p>Beca no puede evitar olvidarse de su enfado y soltar una risa. Coge su cazadora de cuero negra y su pequeño bolso del asiento del copiloto, y le hace un gesto a Stacie con la mano para que se aparte.</p><p>Apenas abre la puerta un centímetro cuando Stacie tira de ella por el manillar exterior y la abre de golpe.</p><p>- Beca Mitchell – exclama con una amplia sonrisa.</p><p>- Stace – ríe Beca, deslizándose desde su asiento hasta el suelo con extremo cuidado de que su vestido no revele nada que no deba revelar.</p><p>Está tan acostumbrada a que siempre haya algún fotógrafo malintencionado preparado para capturar un descuido, que no se para a pensar en que está en su vieja universidad y aquí no hay nadie interesado en vender fotos de sus bragas.</p><p>- No sabía que eras el tipo de persona que conduce todoterrenos – se burla Stacie, repasando con la mirada las líneas firmes del Mercedes Clase G.</p><p>- No lo soy. Precisamente por eso mi asistente pensó que sería muy gracioso alquilarme uno – responde Beca algo rencorosa.</p><p>Se ve atraída a un abrazo asfixiante en el que su cara, para variar, acaba hundida en el escote de Stacie mientras la Bella la zarandea de lado a lado y le grita en el oído que es amor acumulado que no ha podido darle porque hace siglos que no se ven.</p><p>Cuando por fin la suelta, Beca está tan mareada y falta de aire que casi no reconoce a Cynthia Rose.</p><p>- ¡<em>Tía</em>! ¡Tu pelo!</p><p>Antes de poder pensar en lo que está haciendo, se ve a sí misma alargar una mano para coger una de las sedosas trenzas en las que Cynthia Rose ha recogido su larga melena y que caen como una cascada morena salpicada de destellos metálicos allí donde se ha puesto aros y adornos.</p><p>- ¿Te gusta? – pregunta CR con un movimiento de cabeza para echárselas por detrás del hombro.</p><p>- ¿A que le queda divino? – coincide Stacie, sonriendo con orgullo.</p><p>- Me encanta – exclama Beca, asintiendo –. Pero no me lo esperaba tan largo, por eso me ha sorprendido tanto.</p><p>- Tú también lo llevas bastante largo – observa Cynthia Rose, dando un suave tirón a las puntas casi rubias de Beca que le llegan hasta mitad de la espalda.</p><p>Beca sonríe y ambas se funden en un breve abrazo bajo la mirada radiante de felicidad de Stacie.</p><p>- La moraleja de todo esto es que no podemos estar tanto tiempo sin vernos – declara Stacie, estirando sus brazos hasta que cada uno cae en los hombros de Beca y CR y las hace caminar hacia el auditorio.</p><p>- Es que la última vez fue… – Cynthia Rose guiña los ojos, intentando recordar.</p><p>- En mi cumpleaños – completa Beca por ella –. Vinisteis a LA a celebrarlo aunque yo os dije claramente que no quería hacer nada especial – sus ojos en blanco son más una muestra de cariño que de fastidio.</p><p>- Eran tus treinta, Bec – le recuerda Stacie, zarandeando sus hombros con su brazo –. No podíamos dejar que lo pasaras sola y encerrada en casa.</p><p>- Entonces, desde… – recapitula CR –. Año y medio. No llega a dos, porque tú cumples en septiembre.</p><p>Beca asiente. En aproximadamente cuatro meses cumplirá treinta y dos años, y lo peor de todo es que no sabe exactamente cuándo ha pasado todo ese tiempo porque ella se quedó estancada en los veinte.</p><p>Stacie suspira, probablemente pensando en lo mismo.</p><p>- Nos hacemos viejas, chicas – sentencia.</p><p>- <em>Vosotras</em> os hacéis viejas – rebate Beca –. Tú eres madre desde hace seis años – señala a Stacie con un gesto de la mano y la Bella suspira, aunque ahora de forma cariñosa –, y CR lleva casi… – hace el cálculo mental rápidamente y se sorprende con el resultado –, <em>diez años</em> felizmente casada.</p><p>- Es que… Ya te vale, tía – bromea Stacie, chocando caderas con Cynthia Rose.</p><p>- Yo sigo exactamente igual que cuando veníamos a ensayar aquí todos los días – termina de decir Beca.</p><p>- Los Grammys en tu estantería no están de acuerdo con eso – comenta Cynthia Rose, haciendo un gesto circular hacia la morena con su dedo índice.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco.</p><p>- Eso no cuenta – desestima, barriendo las palabras del aire con la mano –. No puedo hablar con los Grammys cuando llego a casa por la noche.</p><p>Cynthia Rose le dedica una mirada compasiva y tuerce el rostro.</p><p>- Es curioso que estéis hablando de esto precisamente hoy – interrumpe Stacie en tono pensativo mientras retira sus brazos de sus hombros cuando alcanzan la pesada puerta del auditorio.</p><p>Beca reprime un escalofrío al notar la brisa de la tarde traspasar la fina tela de su vestido veraniego.</p><p>- ¿Curioso por? – inquiere. Se descuelga la cadena de su bolso y mete los brazos por las mangas de su cazadora de cuero.</p><p>Agradece con una sonrisa que Stacie mantenga la puerta abierta para que pasen, y la escuchan retumbar a sus espaldas al cerrarse tras ellas.</p><p>Las tres se quedan un instante paradas en la entrada del auditorio, sintiendo caer sobre ellas un bombardeo de cientos de recuerdos acumulados durante cuatro años visitando este sitio casi a diario.</p><p>- ¿Cómo es posible que siga <em>exactamente igual</em>? – pregunta Cynthia Rose en un murmullo maravillado.</p><p>Y tiene razón, porque a pesar de los diez años que han pasado, todo sigue igual. Beca casi tiene la impresión de que está de vuelta en su época de universitaria y este es solo un día más de ensayos de las Bellas.</p><p>Sin embargo, la ilusión se rompe al ver el cartel que cuelga de esquina a esquina en una de las paredes, dando la bienvenida a la reunión de los diez años a la promoción del 2015-2016, y la mesa justo debajo con bebidas y comida.</p><p>También han montado un pequeño escenario en el espacio libre que han dejado las gradas al haber sido guardadas.</p><p>Ya hay bastante gente repartida por el espacio libre, agrupadas en corros mientras hablan entre ellos tranquilamente. De fondo, pueden escuchar una lista de reproducción de las canciones que estaban de moda en su último año en Barden.</p><p>Beca se repone de ese breve viaje al pasado con un parpadeo y una sacudida de cabeza.</p><p>- ¿Qué estabas diciendo antes? – pregunta, girando la cabeza para mirar a Stacie.</p><p>La Bella frunce el ceño, habiendo perdido ya el hilo de la conversación, pero solo necesita pensarlo un momento antes de que su rostro se aclare al recordar en qué estaba pensando antes del déjà vu de entrar al auditorio.</p><p>- Ah – exclama, chascando los dedos –. Nada, que me parece curioso que estuvierais hablando de eso precisamente hoy porque…</p><p>Pero Stacie no tiene oportunidad de terminar su pensamiento ya que, una vez más, son interrumpidas.</p><p>Solo que esta vez no es por los recuerdos, sino por una mujer de pelo rizado color zanahoria que se planta frente a ellas con los brazos estirados y una sonrisa tan amplia que cualquiera diría que la conocen de algo.</p><p>- ¡Chicas, qué alegría que hayáis venido! – La forma que tiene de recibirlas es tan familiar que las Bellas dudan y se quedan paralizadas, ninguna queriendo ser la que admita que no tienen ni idea de quién es.</p><p>- Eh, sí, claro… – responde Cynthia Rose, sonriendo forzadamente.</p><p>- ¿Qué tal está la pequeña Bella? – pregunta mirando a Stacie –. ¿La has traído?</p><p>- No, se ha quedado en casa con mi madre – el tono de Stacie hace sonar su contestación más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, sus ojos guiñados mientras mira fijamente a la mujer de pelo rizado.</p><p>Por fin, la mujer parece darse cuenta de que no se acuerdan de ella y deja escapar una escandalosa carcajada.</p><p>- Perdonad, quizá debería haber empezado con mi nombre – se disculpa –. No todas seguimos como si no hubieran pasado los años por nosotras – les regala un guiño un tanto torpe y las Bellas ríen, aunque no sin cierta incomodidad.</p><p>Se retira el chal vaporoso que cuelga alrededor de su cuello y destapa la típica pegatina roja y blanca en la que pone “Hola, mi nombre es:” que lleva pegada sobre la camisa. En el rectángulo blanco ya está escrito su nombre en un garabato de tinta negra.</p><p>- Soy Christie – se presenta, posando una mano sobre su pecho –. Fui la delegada de nuestra promoción los dos últimos años. Soy la que ha organizado todo esto – hace un gesto circular con la mano para abarcar el auditorio.</p><p>Las tres Bellas estallan en sonrisas y exclamaciones de reconocimiento, pisándose las unas a las otras en sus disculpas por no haberla reconocido.</p><p>- No pasa nada – Christie agita una mano para tranquilizarlas –. El paso de rubia a pelirroja te cambia mucho la cara, o eso dicen – otro guiño conspiratorio y una risa.</p><p>Su atención cae en Beca y vuelve a llevarse la mano al pecho, su rostro contraído en una mueca de afecto.</p><p>La morena cambia de peso de un pie a otro, incómoda.</p><p>- Beca, no sabes lo mucho que me alegró ver que ibas a venir – dice en tono afectado –. Tu generosidad esta noche no va a pasar desapercibida – le da un suave apretón en el brazo y parpadea, sus ojos húmedos.</p><p>Beca sonríe y traga saliva, en pánico absoluto en su interior. Espera que no se note que sigue sin tener ni idea de quién es esa mujer y es todo un acto.</p><p>- ¿Mi generosidad? – pregunta, su voz tan delicada como siente que es su control y comprensión de la situación en la que se encuentra.</p><p>- Me sorprendió mucho cuando tu asistente me dijo que estarías más que encantada de participar – asiente Christie –. Aunque siempre sospeché que tenías un corazón de oro – se lleva un dedo a la nariz y se da un par de toquecitos, sonriente.</p><p>Beca deja escapar una risa un tanto seca, pero Christie no se da cuenta porque parece que va flotando en su nube particular.</p><p>- Bueno, os dejo para que os reencontréis con el resto de vuestros compañeros – exclama con una palmada que sobresalta a las Bellas –. La comida y la bebida está por allí – les indica –, y si queréis vuestras propias pegatinas la mesa de manualidades está justo al lado.</p><p>Se despide con un último guiño y la observan emboscar al siguiente grupo de recién llegados con cierta preocupación.</p><p>- Ninguna nos acordamos de ella, ¿verdad? – dice Stacie en voz suficientemente alta como para que solo la escuchen sus amigas.</p><p>- Ni idea – niega Beca, aliviada de no ser la única.</p><p>- Yo creo que no la había visto nunca en mi vida – responde Cynthia Rose, curvando sus labios hacia abajo.</p><p>- Seguro que Chloe sabría quién es – comenta Beca.</p><p>- Chloe sabría quién es <em>toda</em> esta gente – Stacie le da la razón con un asentimiento distraído. Sus ojos verdes recorren el auditorio y parece perdida por un momento –. ¿Dónde están los frikis de la a cappella? No reconozco <em>a nadie</em> – exclama, confusa.</p><p>- Vamos a necesitar alcohol para sobrevivir a esto – declara Cynthia Rose, observando ella también a la gente del auditorio como si se encontrasen en territorio hostil.</p><p>- Esa es la primera idea buena que escucho en todo el día – Beca señala a CR con un dedo y asiente.</p><p>Con mucho cuidado de no ser separadas, atraviesan el auditorio hasta declarar como suyo el lateral de la mesa que tiene todas las botellas de vino y los refrescos. Stacie se coloca detrás y saca a relucir sus habilidades como camarera al servir tres copas.</p><p>- Oye, ¿y se puede saber en qué has aceptado participar? – pregunta CR de repente, girándose hacia Beca.</p><p>La morena alza la mirada de donde la tenía clava en el fondo de su copa y suelta una risa sarcástica.</p><p>- ¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! Pero habiendo conocido a nuestra amiga Christie… – dice, señalando con un gesto de barbilla hacia la mujer en cuestión –. Me temo lo peor.</p><p>Cuando se giran hacia Stacie, ven que está sujetando en una mano su copa de vino blanco y, con la otra, escribe frenéticamente algo en su móvil.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta CR.</p><p>- Mandar un S.O.S. – responde Stacie con simpleza.</p><p>El iPhone de Cynthia Rose deja escapar un <em>pling </em>en cuanto Stacie deja de escribir, y el de Beca vibra sobre su cadera, dentro del bolso. No se molesta en sacarlo porque Stacie gira la pantalla de su móvil para que puedan leer qué ha escrito.</p><p>Beca bufa una risa.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Stacie (20.24)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>CHLOEEEEEEE</p>
  <p>Dónde estás????</p>
  <p>Necesitamos tu asistencia</p>
  <p>No conocemos a nadie de esta gente :((((</p>
  <p>SOS</p>
</blockquote><p>- Oh, lo decías literalmente – dice Cynthia Rose con una risa.</p><p>El iPhone de Stacie vibra y una burbuja de mensaje aparece abajo del todo en el chat grupal. Las cejas de Beca se arquean y coge la muñeca de la Bella para que esté quieta y pueda leer mejor lo que pone.</p><p>Siente una pequeña agitación nerviosa en su pecho al ver quién lo manda.</p><p>- ¡Es Chloe! – exclama –. Acaba de aterrizar y viene para aquí ya.</p><p>- Salvadaaaas – canturrea CR aliviada.</p><p>Brindan las tres con sus respectivas copas y Beca deja que su mirada vague por el auditorio. Algunas caras le resultan vagamente familiares, pero no lo suficiente como para acercarse a entablar conversación con ellos.</p><p>Probablemente solo los conozca porque coincidieron en una clase o fueron sus vecinos el año que vivió en Baker Hall.</p><p>Matan el tiempo poniéndose al día y burlándose del ocasional ridículo del que son testigos desde la seguridad que proporciona la distancia. El vino blanco fluye por sus copas y los mensajes de Chloe siguen llegando al móvil de Stacie, detallando cada avance por su parte.</p><p>Cuando les avisa de que está a cinco minutos del auditorio y de que va con la maleta, Cynthia Rose propone que salgan a darle la bienvenida y así puede guardar su maleta en el maletero de alguno de sus coches.</p><p>Desfilan hacia la puerta, pero alguien retiene a Beca con una mano en su hombro antes de que puedan salir del auditorio.</p><p>Se gira a ver quién ha sido y se encuentra con la sonrisa ilusionada de Christie.</p><p>- Beca, ¿te importa que te robe un momentito?</p><p>Beca mira a las Bellas y sus ojos están llenos de alarma, gritando socorro en cien idiomas diferentes.</p><p>- Claro – acepta, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Christie como buenamente puede.</p><p>La mujer da un pequeño brinco de emoción y le pide que la siga. En cuanto le da la espalda, Beca se gira a las Bellas y, sin emitir sonido alguno, les pide que se den prisa y vuelvan a rescatarla lo antes posible.</p><p>Cynthia Rose le devuelve una mirada algo asustada y Stacie le promete que serán rápidas.</p><p>Christie guía a Beca hacia el escenario mientras no para de parlotear sobre algo a lo que Beca no está prestando atención alguna porque su mente está ocupada intentando crear una excusa convincente para marcharse de allí.</p><p>- …tar a subastarte es de lo más generoso – le dice Christie.</p><p>Beca asiente, pero algo en su cerebro le indica que esas palabras son importantes y debería escuchar. Deja de planear su escape y parpadea para centrarse en la voz aguda de la mujer.</p><p>- …y todos los beneficios recaudados se donarán a esa organización – está explicando en ese momento.</p><p>- Espera, espera – pide Beca, alzando una mano. Christie se calla inmediatamente y si Beca hubiera sabido que era tan fácil hacerla callar lo habría hecho mucho antes –. ¿A qué organización?</p><p>- Un fondo de becas estatal para niños en posiciones económicas de riesgo.</p><p>- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que voy a hacer exactamente?</p><p>- Vamos a subastarte – responde Christie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Luego, ríe para sí misma de esa forma que parece decir “tonta de mí” y sonríe –. Bueno, técnicamente vamos a subastar una cena contigo a la persona que más dinero done.</p><p>Beca abre la boca, pero le es tan difícil hacerse a la idea de lo que acaba de oír que tiene que volver a cerrarla y frotarse la frente con un resoplido.</p><p>- ¿Es una broma, no? – ríe al final.</p><p>- No – Christie en ningún momento se da cuenta del problema, y sigue igual de ilusionada que siempre –. Es el gran evento de la noche, todo el mundo está esperando a que empecemos. ¿Por qué crees que ha venido tanta gente si no?</p><p>- ¿Porque tienen vidas tristes y aburridas? No lo sé, Christie – responde Beca, exasperada.</p><p>- Eso… Eso no es muy amable – por primera vez, Christie parece consternada.</p><p>Beca suspira y se presiona el puente de la nariz, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no perder los nervios.</p><p> - ¿No puedo donar yo el dinero directamente y nos olvidamos de todo esto? – sugiere lo más amablemente que puede.</p><p>Christie parece olvidarse de todo y suelta una risotada.</p><p>- ¿Y dónde está la gracia en eso? – exclama.</p><p>Se marcha hacia el centro del escenario riéndose para sí misma, y Beca se fija en el micrófono que ha aparecido en su mano derecha como por arte de magia cuando ya es demasiado tarde.</p><p>La música se corta de golpe y Christie se acerca el micrófono encendido a la boca con un pitido estático.</p><p>- ¿Uno, dos? ¿Se me escucha bien?</p><p>De los asistentes surge un murmullo generalizado de afirmación y Beca maldice. Para una vez que todos los aparatos electrónicos funcionan correctamente a la primera, y no es cuando a Beca más le conviene.</p><p>- ¡Alumni de Barden! – exclama Christie con su habitual felicidad –. ¿Sabéis cuál es la probabilidad de que alguien de vuestra promoción luego se haga famoso? Pues yo tampoco – se ríe de su propio chiste y sigue adelante –. Pero lo que sí sé es que nosotros fuimos <em>muy</em> afortunados de ser la excepción.</p><p>La hace un gesto a Beca con la mano para que se ponga a su lado, pero Beca se mantiene congelada en el sitio como si se acabase de olvidar de cómo se anda.</p><p>Es curioso que alguien como ella, que además de actuar habitualmente frente a grandes públicos durante la universidad, luego estuvo cuatro años haciendo tours mundiales en estadios con capacidad de diez mil personas, pueda tener miedo escénico.</p><p>Pero eso es precisamente lo que está ocurriendo.</p><p>- No solo tuvimos el privilegio de ver a Beca Mitchell convertirse en la súper mujer que es hoy, sino que además Beca nunca se ha olvidado de sus raíces y nos ha dado el gran regalo de poder contar con su presencia en esta noche tan especial.</p><p>Al ver que Beca no tiene intención alguna de moverse, Christie se acerca a ella en un par de largas y poderosas zancadas. Su mano la agarra de la muñeca y la arrastra a donde un solitario foco dibuja un haz de luz sobre la madera vieja y arañada del escenario.</p><p>De golpe, como si le acabase de caer un rayo encima, Beca se acuerda de Christie.</p><p>Recuerda acabar de bajarse del taxi la primera vez que pisó Barden y ser prácticamente asaltada por una excitable rubia que le ofreció un silbato anti-violaciones e indicaciones para llegar a Baker Hall.</p><p>Siente el mismo terror y repulsión contenida hacia ella que sintió en su día cuando estuvo a punto de hacer sonar el silbato en su cara a pesar de que le había advertido que solo debía usarlo en emergencias reales.</p><p>- Y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, ha decidido participar en una pequeña obra benéfica para ayudar a niños que no tengan los recursos suficientes para pagarse una educación.</p><p>Christie hace una pausa para escuchar los aplausos repartidos de su audiencia y sonríe.</p><p>- De modo que, sin más dilación, ¡empezamos con la subasta! – anuncia –. Aquella persona que done más dinero a esta causa tan honrada podrá asistir a una cena privada con Beca Mitchell.</p><p>Eso parece generar más reacción en los asistentes a la reunión que todas las palabras que han caído de la boca de Christie hacia el momento.</p><p>El murmullo del público llega a oídos de Beca y por fin le hace reaccionar. Le arrebata el micrófono a Christie y esboza una sonrisa que, espera, sea mucho más amable de lo que ella se siente ahora mismo.</p><p>- Un momento, un momento – pide, acallando los murmullos cuando todo el mundo se gira a mirarla –. Si voy a hacer esto, quiero establecer unas reglas base primero.</p><p>Escucha los ruidos de decepción en el público y sonríe.</p><p>- Precisamente por eso, no quiero que nadie se haga falsas ilusiones – señala en la dirección general de los asistentes –. Será una cena de dos horas, no sea que me aburráis mucho con vuestras vidas – bromea.</p><p>Se pausa un instante para dejar que las risas se apaguen por sí solas, y alza un segundo dedo para marcar la siguiente regla:</p><p>- Podréis preguntarme sobre lo que queráis <em>menos</em> sobre mi vida privada, porque es privada por algo.</p><p>Se encoge de hombros ante los abucheos, recibiéndolos con una sonrisa, porque eran de esperar. La gente solo quiere hablar con famosos principalmente para conseguir cotilleo antes que el resto del mundo.</p><p>Alza un tercer dedo.</p><p>- No va a pasar <em>nada</em> después. Estáis comprando una cena conmigo, no a mi vagina – les recuerda con un guiño.</p><p>Una mezcla de silbidos y risas llena el auditorio.</p><p>- ¿Y si te gusta? – pregunta la voz indeterminada de un hombre.</p><p>Beca ríe para no bajarse del escenario y darle un puñetazo a ese tío.</p><p>- Te prometo que tú serás el primero en enterarte – le responde con voz peligrosamente dulce.</p><p>Una vez ha dejado claras sus reglas y parece que todo el mundo ha comprendido el funcionamiento básico del juego, Beca decide dar por comenzada la subasta.</p><p>- Venga, empecemos por lo bajo porque no veo que tengáis mucha pinta de poder poneros a tirarme billetes – bromea –. ¿Quién da veinte dólares por mí?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>El momento que todos estábamos esperando 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 3: Se me olvidaba que eras Miss Emocionalmente Inalcanzable</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Universidad de Barden, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>24 de mayo del 2026, 20:36h</em>
</p><p>El taxi frena bruscamente frente al auditorio de Barden y Chloe deja escapar una exhalación de alivio que parece salir de lo más profundo de su alma.</p><p>- Muchísimas gracias – le dice al conductor mientras le tiende la tarjeta de crédito, indicándole que se cobre una generosa propina por haberse tomado tan en serio su petición de hacerle llegar lo antes posible.</p><p>Chloe está bastante convencida de que han hecho el recorrido en tiempo récord y, en parte, ese pequeño dinero extra es por si al pobre taxista le llega en los próximos días una multa a su buzón por su culpa.</p><p>Abre la puerta del taxi para salir y, en ese mismo momento, ve a Stacie y a Cynthia Rose emerger del auditorio a la calle con expresiones de urgencia.</p><p>Frunce el ceño y acepta la maleta que le ofrece el taxista con una sonrisa. La arrastra por el irregular suelo de cemento del parking sobre dos de sus ruedas mientras acorta la distancia con las Bellas.</p><p>Su felicidad por volver a verlas después de tanto tiempo se ve un poco enturbiada por el claro alivio que ambas muestran tras los obligados abrazos.</p><p>- Puedes dejar la maleta en mi coche, si quieres – ofrece Cynthia Rose, señalando hacia el viejo Toyota aparcado entre los demás.</p><p>Sigue destacando por encima del resto por el llamativo amarillo de su chapa, del que CR tanto se había quejado al principio pero al que había terminado por cogerle cariño y se había negado a cambiarlo por un color más neutro.</p><p>- Pero tenemos que ser rápidas – le recuerda Stacie.</p><p>CR asiente y emprende la marcha hacia su coche a paso rápido. Chloe se apresura a seguirla y su maleta golpea la parte trasera de sus piernas un par de veces cuando tira de ella.</p><p>- ¿Por qué tenemos que darnos prisa? – pregunta, falta de aliento.</p><p>- Beca ha sido secuestrada por el enemigo – responde Cynthia Rose mientras presiona el mando de su Toyota para abrirlo desde la distancia.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – exclama Chloe, entre confusa y preocupada. Entiende que es una exageración, pero no puede evitar imaginarse lo peor.</p><p>- ¿Recuerdas a una tal Christie? – Stacie prueba otra táctica para explicar lo ocurrido –. ¿Solía ser rubia, un poco más baja que yo, delegada de nuestra promoción?</p><p>Chloe frunce el ceño y se muerde el interior de la mejilla, pensativa. La descripción le suena familiar, pero tarda un rato en ponerle cara.</p><p>- Sí – asiente, cerrando el tirador de su maleta para subirla al maletero que Cynthia Rose mantiene abierto para ella.</p><p>- Pues al parecer el asistente de Beca llegó a algún tipo de acuerdo con Christie sin decírselo a Beca y ahora Beca ha sido secuestrada por Christie – Stacie habla a toda velocidad y Chloe escucha atentamente, sin querer perderse ni un detalle, e intentando enterarse al mismo tiempo de lo ocurrido.</p><p>Deja escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando todas las piezas encajan. Por lo que recuerda de Christie, podía ser fácilmente algún tipo de estratagema extravagante diseñada para llamar la atención.</p><p>Algo que va completamente en contra de la naturaleza introvertida y nerviosa de Beca.</p><p>- Uh-oh – murmura.</p><p>- Exacto – afirma Cynthia Rose.</p><p>Las tres Bellas se apresuran a volver a cruzar el parking hacia el auditorio y entran como una exhalación.</p><p>La puerta se cierra tras ellas con un estruendo de lo más escandaloso, pero todo el mundo parece estar demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta, porque nadie se gira a ver quién acaba de entrar.</p><p>Siguen mirando, casi absortos y con una concentración inquebrantable, hacia lo que sea que está ocurriendo en el escenario e, irremediablemente, la atención de las chicas se desvía hacia allí.</p><p>Diferentes reacciones de sorpresa salen de ellas: Stacie arquea las cejas y parpadea, Cynthia Rose deja escapar una maldición y Chloe se tapa la boca con las manos.</p><p>Allí, sobre el escenario, está Beca conduciendo una subasta en la que ella misma es el premio. Y, aparentemente, lo está haciendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.</p><p>Pero si eres alguien como Chloe, que aprendiste a leer hasta su más pequeño gesto y sabes lo que significa, puedes ver que no es más que una fachada. Beca está haciendo uso de su Encanto de Hollywood™, como Chloe lo apodó la primera vez que la vio en acción.</p><p>Fue algo que Beca aprendió rápidamente cuando se vio obligada a lidiar con la fama: no siempre se iba a encontrar en situaciones en las que quisiera estar, y no siempre iba a estar con gente que le agradase.</p><p>Pero, como vivía de cara al público, tenía que saber comportarse como si no hubiera otro sitio en el mundo en el que prefiriera estar que en ese.</p><p>Ahora, una vez más, Chloe observa cómo Beca hace uso de esa habilidad que tanto le costó desarrollar. Y es muy buena, es capaz de engañar a cualquiera.</p><p>Menos a Chloe.</p><p>Chloe puede ver la línea de tensión en sus hombros y la incomodidad que esconde tras sus sonrisas, y sabe que tiene que rescatarla como sea. Y, dado que es una subasta, la única forma de acabar con esta tortura es ser la que más dinero ofrezca.</p><p>- Voy a hacer una oferta – anuncia a las Bellas.</p><p>Echa a andar con intención de acercarse más al escenario pero una mano en su brazo se lo impide.</p><p>- Espera – ordena Stacie –. Si haces la oferta muy pronto solo vas a conseguir que alguien te supere.</p><p>- Tiene razón – apoya Cynthia Rose en un murmullo.</p><p>- Espera hasta que superen los cien – aconseja, haciendo uso de su mente de estratega que le consiguió graduarse con honores –. La gente empezará a ser más precavida y estarán menos dispuestos a pelear tu oferta si es suficientemente alta.</p><p>Chloe asiente y Stacie la deja marchar.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Universidad de Barden, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>24 de mayo del 2026, 20:47h</em>
</p><p>Beca siente su ansiedad aumentar a medida que la subasta se alarga sin que haya alguien que se imponga claramente sobre los demás a la hora de pujar.</p><p>Teme no ser capaz de mantener su fachada de aparente comodidad tanto tiempo, porque cada minuto es más y más agotador. Le recuerda exactamente por qué ella nunca quiso ser famosa ni vivir de cara al público.</p><p>- Nos acercamos a las cantidades de tres cifras – dice a través del micrófono con las cejas arqueadas en sorpresa –. Creedme cuando os digo que no merezco tanto la pena.</p><p>Su broma se gana alguna que otra risa entre los asistentes, pero no tiene el efecto deseado de conseguir disuadirles. Una mujer levanta la mano y anuncia su nueva puja sin dudar ni un solo instante.</p><p>- ¡95! – exclama en voz alta.</p><p>- ¿Para qué quieres tú una cena con ella? – le pregunta alguien desde el lado opuesto del auditorio.</p><p>- No es para mí, es para mi hija – responde la mujer como si fuera obvio.</p><p>- Y si fuera para ella, ¿qué más da? Aquí no juzgamos – recuerda Beca al público –. A mí no me importaría cenar con ella – le regala un guiño y esboza una sonrisa torcida al ver el efecto que tiene en la mujer.</p><p>Vuelve a alzarse la misma voz masculina de antes:</p><p>- ¿Y conmigo?</p><p>Beca ni siquiera intenta encontrarle entre la gente, porque tiene la respuesta más que clara.</p><p>- No, contigo no cenaría – contesta con una seriedad que luego suaviza con una sonrisa para que crean que es una broma –. Venga, estamos en 95 – toma las riendas de la subasta una vez más con la intención de ponerle fin –. ¿Alguien da más?</p><p>Una mano se alza ofreciendo 100$, y la mujer lo rebate añadiendo diez dólares más. Pero, cuando vuelven a subir la cifra, la mujer se da por vencida con una sacudida de cabeza derrotada y se encoge de hombros.</p><p>Beca lamenta verla salirse de la subasta porque, si la cena era con su hija, no le habría importado tanto. Cosa que, desgraciadamente, no puede decir de los otros contendientes.</p><p>Su estómago se revuelve con desagrado al ver las opciones que le quedan y que son precisamente el tipo de personas por las que sintió la necesidad de establecer reglas básicas antes de comenzar.</p><p>- ¡140! – puja una de las mujeres que ha hecho las subidas más fuertes a lo largo de la subasta.</p><p>Un murmullo recorre el auditorio de lado a lado y nadie contrarresta la oferta de manera inmediata.</p><p>Ese momento de duda hace poco por calmar a Beca, porque algo en el brillo agresivo de la mirada de esa mujer no le inspira confianza.</p><p>- 140 dólares, ¿alguien da más? – pregunta, intentando que la desesperación no traspase a su voz. Su mirada recorre el auditorio con la respiración contenida a la espera de ver alguna mano alzarse entre tantas cabezas.</p><p>- 150 – ofrece un hombre tras un tenso momento de silencio.</p><p>Beca asiente, pero antes de poder anunciar la nueva puja, la mujer ya se le ha adelantado.</p><p>- ¡160!</p><p>El hombre agita una mano en señal de rendición y la mujer sonríe, creyendo que ya ha ganado. Sin embargo, una voz se alza al fondo del auditorio y es una voz que Beca reconocería en cualquier lugar.</p><p>- 200 – dice Chloe con calma, como si esa cifra no significara nada para ella.</p><p>Beca recorre con la mirada todas las cabezas que ve a duras penas por el foco que apunta directamente a su cara. Por fin encuentra a Chloe, detrás de todo el mundo, flanqueada por las Bellas.</p><p>Su cuerpo tiembla de alivio, pero mantiene firme su postura para no delatarse a sí misma.</p><p>- 200 dólares, esto empieza a ponerse interesante – Beca sonríe y se gira hacia la mujer, que tiene expresión contrariada y el ceño fruncido –. ¿Ofreces más?</p><p>- 220 – responde, pero ha perdido toda su seguridad y su agresividad.</p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo, Beca puede ver a Chloe dar un par de pasos hacia delante y la gente se separa para dejarle pasar, presintiendo de alguna forma que está ocurriendo algo importante aunque no sepan qué es.</p><p>- Doy 300. Total, es para una buena causa, ¿no? – comenta esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada.</p><p>Beca aprieta los labios y se esconde tras el micrófono para que no se note que está luchando contra las ganas de reírse.</p><p>- ¡300 dólares, señoras y señores! ¿300 a la de una? – busca con la mirada cualquier señal de que alguien quiere seguir peleando por ganar la subasta, deseando para sí misma que todo el mundo se mantenga callado –. ¿300 a la de dos? ¿300 a la de tres?</p><p>Nadie se mueve. Parece que el auditorio entero está conteniendo la respiración.</p><p>- ¡Adjudicado! – grita Beca en el micrófono. El alivio que recorre su cuerpo es tan fuerte que se siente ligeramente mareada –. Chloe Beale, eres la afortunada ganadora de una velada de dos horas conmigo.</p><p>Chloe esboza una amplia sonrisa y se lleva las manos al pecho, fingiendo sorpresa y emoción por el premio.</p><p>Beca devuelve el micrófono a Christie casi de un empujón porque toda su atención está en la figura de su mejor amiga esperando por ella. No se molesta en pararse a comprobar que Christie lo haya cogido, simplemente lo suelta y confía en que sí.</p><p>Baja de un salto del escenario para no perder más tiempo yendo hasta las escaleras y corre hasta lanzarse en brazos de Chloe, quien solo se tambalea ligeramente con el impacto.</p><p>- Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte – murmura Beca, moviendo su mandíbula sobre el hombro de Chloe.</p><p>La pelirroja deja escapar una risa algo sorprendida.</p><p>- Mitchell, tan encantadora como siempre – se separa y sujeta a la morena por los hombros para sonreírle. Sus ojos azul bebé recorren la figura de su mejor amiga y se llenan de cariño –. Te he echado de menos – suspira.</p><p>La expresión de Beca se llena de nostalgia y una pizca de culpabilidad.</p><p>- Yo también.</p><p>- Bueno, ¿vais a besaros o qué? – la voz de Stacie rompe el momento.</p><p>Beca echa la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar escapar un quejido y se gira a lanzarle una mirada a Stacie para que se calle. Mientras, Chloe simplemente se echa a reír.</p><p>- Ya te gustaría – atrae a Beca contra su cuerpo con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le regala un guiño a Stacie.</p><p>- Ya sabes que sí – admite sin pudor alguno.</p><p>- No es la única… – añade Cynthia Rose con una sonrisa torcida.</p><p>- No empecéis otra vez – protesta Beca.</p><p>Las chicas parecen tomarse eso precisamente por la invitación que no es y vuelven a rescatar las bromas que perseguían a Beca y Chloe en sus años en Barden cada vez que compartían hasta la más pequeña e insignificante de las miradas.</p><p>Beca suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.</p><p>Chloe ríe y usa el brazo que tiene alrededor de Beca para volver a atraerla hacia su costado. Deposita un breve beso en su sien.</p><p>Y todo vuelve a ser como si nunca hubieran dejado la universidad.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Universidad de Barden, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>24 de mayo del 2026, 21:27h</em>
</p><p>Beca se había olvidado de lo fácil que fluye el tiempo cuando está con las Bellas.</p><p>Su antiguo puesto al lado de las botellas de vino ha sido ocupado por otro grupo, pero a ninguna les molestó en particular porque tenían sus objetivos puestos en las tablas con comida de picoteo.</p><p>El vino sobre un estómago vacío hizo que les entrase el hambre, y se apropiaron de la sección de los quesos con facilidad.</p><p>Y aunque hace tiempo que Beca y Cynthia Rose se pasaron a las bebidas no alcohólicas porque son las dos que luego tienen que conducir, mantienen su pequeño rincón al lado de las bandejas de comida.</p><p>- <em>Beca</em> – le regaña Chloe al ver en la pantalla de su móvil la expresión de falso fastidio de la morena –. No te vas a morir por sonreír durante cinco segundos.</p><p>- O sí – su encogimiento de hombros burlón se convierte en un quejido cuando recibe un codazo en las costillas por parte de Stacie.</p><p>Le entra la risa y es en ese momento cuando Chloe decide hacer la foto.</p><p>- ¡Perfecta! – exclama, inspeccionando el resultado final antes de mandarla por el chat grupal.</p><p>Tres móviles emiten distintos sonidos al recibir el mensaje, pero sus dueñas los ignoran porque pueden leer las respuestas desde el de Chloe.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Bree (21.27)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>💜💜💜</p>
  <p>Os echo de menos!! 😔</p>
  <p>Tenemos que hacer una reunión pronto</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Emily Heredera (21.27)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Siiii por favor!!!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Amy la Gorda (21.30)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Por qué hay una foto de una Beca vestida como Chloe y una Chloe vestida como Beca en mi móvil?? 🤔</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Las cuatro Bellas parecen leer el mensaje de la australiana a la vez porque se giran, prácticamente de manera coordinada, a mirar a Beca y Chloe; mientras las propias Beca y Chloe miran su ropa y la de la otra.</p><p>Stacie es la primera en dejar escapar una risa.</p><p>- Tiene razón, os habéis intercambiado los estilos.</p><p>Beca había estado tan capturada por <em>Chloe</em>, que ni se había fijado en lo que llevaba puesto; pero ahora ve por primera vez los pantalones anchos y llenos de roturas, la blazer negra y la camiseta básica blanca.</p><p>Chloe coge la falda de su fino vestido azul marino por el borde y deja que escape por su propio peso de entre sus dedos.</p><p>- Me gusta este look en ti – murmura, apreciativa.</p><p>Beca sonríe, pero no puede contestar porque el móvil de Chloe emite dos nuevos <em>pling </em>para anunciar nuevos mensajes y las Bellas vuelven a formar un pequeño corral alrededor de la pelirroja para leerlos.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Emily Heredera (21.35)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Oye…</p>
  <p>Esas del fondo no son Jessica y Ashley??? 😳</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Beca es la primera en levantar la mirada, el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos escanean los pequeños grupos desparramados por el auditorio, en busca de las dos chicas que supuestamente son Jessica y Ashley.</p><p>- Allí – dice Cynthia Rose de repente.</p><p>Las tres Bellas siguen la dirección en la que apunta su dedo y, efectivamente, se encuentran a Jessica y Ashley en la otra punta del auditorio saludando tímidamente.</p><p>Hay un pequeño intercambio de gestos y miradas cuando queda claro que las chicas no tienen intención de abandonar su posición junto a la comida, hasta que Jessica y Ashley ceden a ser ellas las que se desplacen.</p><p>Se saludan entre abrazos y sonrisas.</p><p>- ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? – pregunta Chloe, todavía sin haberse recuperado de la sorpresa.</p><p>- Llevamos aquí desde el principio – contesta Jessica en tono ligeramente confundido.</p><p>- ¡Cómo es posible que no os hayamos visto! – exclama Stacie, incrédula.</p><p>Jessica se encoge de hombros, pero Ashley simplemente aprieta los labios en una fina línea como si estuviera tratando de contener una risa o mordiéndose la lengua para no hacer un comentario conflictivo.</p><p>Jessica se da cuenta y, de la forma más disimulada posible, le da un suave codazo en las costillas a modo de advertencia.</p><p>Beca observa el intercambio con curiosidad, pero no piensa nada de ello. Jessica y Ashley siempre le han parecido un misterio sin solución; dos chicas con las que ha compartido mucho y, sin embargo, por las que no siente la misma cercanía y familiaridad que por las otras Bellas.</p><p>Le pasa lo mismo con Lilly, pero porque Lilly directamente es de otro planeta. A Beca no le sorprendería enterarse un día de estos que todo este tiempo era un alien metido en un cuerpo humano.</p><p>Nunca le ha preocupado mucho porque entiende que es natural. Las Bellas son un grupo muy grande y no se puede esperar tener la misma relación con cada una de ellas. Hay diferentes niveles dentro de la amistad, pero no por eso dejan de ser amigos los que estén en los niveles inferiores.</p><p>El tono de llamada de un iPhone interrumpe a Jessica a mitad de su relato de lo que ha pasado en su vida desde la última vez que se vieron.</p><p>Las chicas intercambian miradas entre ellas, confundidas, hasta que Stacie se da cuenta de que el sonido sale del interior de su bolso y esboza una sonrisa de disculpa. Se excusa mientras responde a la llamada y se aleja un par de pasos para no molestar.</p><p>- …so es lo que he estado haciendo – termina de decir Jessica.</p><p>Beca desvía su mirada de Stacie de vuelta a la rubia y esboza una sonrisa. No se ha enterado de nada, pero espera que fuera algo bueno porque responde:</p><p>- Me alegro por ti.</p><p>Parece acertar, ya que Jessica le devuelve una sonrisa agradecida.</p><p>- ¿Y tú qué tal, Ashley? – inquiere Cynthia Rose.</p><p>La morena abre la boca para responder, pero en ese momento Stacie termina su llamada e irrumpe en la conversación.</p><p>- Perdón, chicas – le lanza una mirada de disculpa a Ashley, consciente de que la ha cortado, pero Ashley no parece molesta –. Me tengo que ir – sus labios se tuercen en una mueca triste cuando a sus palabras le siguen un coro de lamentaciones –. Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero irme, pero le prometí a Bella que volvería a tiempo de leerle una historia antes de irse a dormir y ya voy tarde – agita el móvil en una mano.</p><p>El gesto hace que su pantalla se ilumine y deja a la vista el reloj. Una exclamación ahogada escapa de los labios de Cynthia Rose y sus ojos se ensanchan.</p><p>- ¿Son las diez ya? – exclama.</p><p>- Casi – asiente Stacie.</p><p>- Entonces yo también me tengo que ir – se lamenta Cynthia Rose con un quejido –. Mañana tengo que estar en pie a las cuatro.</p><p>Beca inhala entre los dientes al escuchar la hora, compadeciéndose de su amiga.</p><p>- Jo – Chloe hace un puchero y sus ojos azul bebé adquieren un brillo cristalino como siempre que está a punto de echarse a llorar.</p><p>- La vida adulta no mola nada – concuerda Stacie, frotando un brazo consolador en la espalda de Chloe.</p><p>Todas asienten y suspiran casi al unísono.</p><p>- ¿Vosotras también os tenéis que ir? – pregunta Beca a Jessica y Ashley.</p><p>- Todavía no – niega Ashley.</p><p>- Nos quedaremos un ratito más – responde Jessica prácticamente a la vez.</p><p>- Bien – celebra Chloe, aunque su sonrisa todavía tiembla un poco.</p><p>- Tenemos que volver a hacer esto pronto – ordena Cynthia Rose, su voz un poco más ronca que de costumbre –. Y la próxima vez, todas juntas.</p><p>- Estaría bien – admite Beca con una sonrisa triste mientras se despide de la Bella con un abrazo.</p><p>- No seas una extraña – le murmura Stacie en el oído cuando se despide de ella.</p><p>Beca deja escapar una risa un tanto húmeda y asiente.</p><p>- ¡Oh, espera! – exclama Chloe, dando un pequeño brinco. Se lleva una mano a la frente, como si se acabase de acordar de algo –. ¡Tienes mi maleta en tu coche! – le recuerda a CR.</p><p>- ¡Cierto! – la Bella parecía haberse olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, a juzgar por su reacción de sorpresa.</p><p>- Quedaos aquí – Chloe se vuelve hacia Jessica, Ashley y Beca, y les señala con un dedo, como probablemente hace con sus alumnos y con Billie, para que obedezcan a su orden –. Vuelvo enseguida.</p><p>- Ah, no – Beca niega con la cabeza, vehemente –. Yo voy con vosotras – al ver las miradas divertidas que sus amigas le lanzan, se explica –. No pienso volver a quedarme sola aquí dentro, no vaya a ser que haya otra subasta de la que nadie me ha hablado.</p><p>Chloe deja escapar una sincera carcajada. En sus ojos chisporrotean burbujas de burla.</p><p>- Todavía no me puedo creer que Kyle no te hablara de ello – engancha su brazo con el de Beca y se encaminan juntas hacia la salida, apenas unos pasos por detrás de Stacie y Cynthia Rose.</p><p>- Kyle habla conmigo de muchas cosas menos de las que debería, aparentemente – responde Beca llena de fastidio.</p><p>Ninguna se da cuenta de que Jessica y Ashley no las siguen fuera hasta que Beca y Chloe se quedan solas en el parking, despidiéndose con la mano del coche de Cynthia Rose mientras este se aleja cada vez más.</p><p>- Bueno, Ashley – dice Beca mientras se da la vuelta –. Cuént… - la palabra no termina de salir de su boca porque se encuentra con un espacio vacío a su espalda en lugar de la figura de las otras dos Bellas.</p><p>Ladea la cabeza, estupefacta, y escucha la risa incrédula de Chloe por encima de su hombro cuando la pelirroja se da cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir.</p><p>- Somos lo peor – murmura Chloe entre risas con tono ligeramente avergonzado. Esconde su cara en la espalda de Beca y la morena resopla una risa, asintiendo.</p><p>Alarga una mano tras ella y, a ciegas, busca a Chloe con ella. Encuentra el bajo de su larga blazer y enrosca sus dedos alrededor de la gruesa tela, dando un suave tirón para llamar la atención de Chloe.</p><p>La pelirroja percibe sus intentos de entrar en contacto con ella y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Beca.</p><p>Puede ser una postura rara para cualquiera que las vea, pero es cómoda y la cercanía les reconforta. Llevan mucho tiempo sin estar en la órbita de la otra y el síndrome de abstinencia era fácil de llevar mientras no pensaban en ello, pero no tanto en los momentos de paz.</p><p>Permanecen así, en silencio, un par de minutos más. Luego, cuando el frescor de la noche empieza a hacerse notar y Beca tiene las piernas cubiertas de piel de gallina, usa sus dedos entrelazados para dar una serie de apretones a Chloe.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunta en voz baja –. ¿Quieres cobrarte esa cena ahora?</p><p>Chloe ríe, pero Beca nota su cabeza sacudirse en una negativa contra su hombro. El peso desaparece cuando Chloe se estira y da un paso hacia delante para ponerse a su lado y facilitar la conversación.</p><p>- Prefiero guardármela de momento – dice con una sonrisa pícara. Sube las cejas sugerentemente como siempre que está a punto de gastar una broma –. Así tengo una excusa para que vuelvas a verme pronto.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco, pero acepta la pulla de buena gana.</p><p>- Tú no necesitas ninguna excusa – su tono lo hace sonar como si solo estuviera continuando la broma de Chloe, pero su mirada es honesta y Chloe la conoce lo suficientemente bien como para ver la parte de verdad oculta tras el humor.</p><p>La sonrisa de Chloe se vuelve suave y una calidez se expande por el pecho de Beca. Da un suave apretón a los dedos fríos de Beca que siguen entre los suyos.</p><p>- Estás helada – observa, sorprendida y algo preocupada.</p><p>Beca asiente y dobla una rodilla, frotando una pierna con la otra en busca de un poco de calor.</p><p>- Me temo que tanto tiempo viviendo en Los Ángeles me ha hecho olvidar que en el resto de las ciudades <em>sí</em> existen las estaciones.</p><p>Chloe ríe y sacude la cabeza. Atrae a Beca hacia ella y la morena agradece su calor corporal, colando las manos por el interior de su blazer y enroscándose todo lo cerca que sus cuerpos le permiten.</p><p>- ¿Quieres volver dentro? – inquiere Chloe. Tiene la mandíbula sobre la cabeza de Beca, de modo que sus palabras suenan ligeramente aplastadas.</p><p>- <em>No.</em> – Chloe no puede verle la cara a Beca, pero la negativa suena suficientemente vehemente por sí sola y le hace resoplar una risa.</p><p>- ¿Tienes demasiado frío para dar un paseo?</p><p>- Si nos mantenemos en movimiento estoy bien – asegura Beca. Despega su torso del de Chloe para poder mirarle a la cara mientras hablan, y trata de no dejarse intimidar por la falta de espacio entre sus rostros –. ¿Quieres dejar la maleta en mi coche?</p><p>Chloe asiente y se separan para caminar lado a lado hacia el Mercedes de Beca.</p><p>Cuando los intermitentes del imponente todoterreno se encienden en respuesta a Beca apretando el botón de desbloqueo de puertas en el mando, Chloe arquea las cejas y deja escapar un silbido impresionado.</p><p>El Mercedes es negro, todo líneas firmes y ángulos de 90 grados, y tan <em>jodidamente alto</em> que Beca a su lado parece una niña.</p><p>Chloe tose una risa.</p><p>- No – le advierte Beca con un dedo amenazador –. Ni se te ocurra decir nada.</p><p>Chloe se mantiene callada. Se lleva una mano a la boca, y entre los huecos de sus dedos Beca puede ver cómo sus labios se fruncen con el esfuerzo. Su azul bebé reluce en la oscuridad, iluminado por la diversión.</p><p>- No fue elección mía, ¿vale? – se defiende en un tono algo hostil.</p><p>Chloe parece tragarse la risa y asiente.</p><p>Rodean el morro cuadrado del Mercedes y Beca abre el maletero para que Chloe guarde su maleta en el interior. Por costumbre, se asegura de que no se pueda ver a través de la ventana trasera para evitar robos antes de cerrar el coche tras ellas.</p><p>En un cómodo silencio, ambas empiezan a caminar sin rumbo fijo por el campus al que hace diez años llamaban casa.</p><p>- ¿No se te hace súper raro volver a estar aquí? – pregunta Beca una vez ya han dejado el auditorio atrás.</p><p>- Se me hace más raro que hayan pasado <em>diez años</em> desde la última vez – responde Chloe con expresión de incredulidad.</p><p>- ¿Verdad? – exclama Beca, agradecida de no ser la única que siente vértigo al darse cuenta de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo y lo poco que lo ha notado –. En plan, para mí es como si hubiera sido ayer mismo.</p><p>- Tal cual – Chloe le da la razón con un asentimiento distraído.</p><p>- Íbamos hablando de eso antes Stacie, Cynthia Rose y yo; pero ellas no parecían tan afectadas.</p><p>- Para ellas es distinto.</p><p>Chloe lo dice con absoluta simpleza, acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros. Está constatando un hecho sobre el que siente que tiene toda la certeza del mundo. No le da mayor importancia.</p><p>Al ver cómo Beca frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza, sin terminar de comprender a qué se refiere con eso, suspira.</p><p>- Seguro que a ellas también les ha sorprendido que hayan pasado diez años ya, pero no les afecta tanto porque sus vidas son completamente diferentes que cuando estudiábamos en Barden.</p><p>Chloe le lanza una mirada a Beca y ve que empieza a entender por dónde van los tiros.</p><p>- Stacie tiene una hija y trabaja para la NASA; Cynthia Rose está casada y es piloto, y tiene una casa y un perro – Chloe va alzando un dedo con cada elemento que enumera, pero los vuelve a dejar en cero y usa esa mano para señalar vagamente a Beca y a sí misma –. Tú y yo… – se encoge de hombros –. Tenemos nuestras carreras y poco más.</p><p>- Ouch – se queja Beca, aunque sonríe para mostrar que no se ha ofendido de verdad.</p><p>- E incluso nuestras carreras no han cambiado desde la universidad – continúa Chloe –. Tú siempre supiste que querías hacer música, yo… – bufa una risa y se pone los ojos en blanco –. Vale, yo estuve muy indecisa – admite –, pero siempre me gustó la idea de ser profesora y una vez me lo planteé seriamente, ya no cambié de idea nunca más.</p><p>- Mmhh, puede ser eso… – musita Beca, pensativa –. Cynthia Rose estudió <em>economía</em>, y Stacie química.</p><p>- Exacto – Chloe extiende una mano para apoyar su argumento –. Ninguna de las dos podría haber predicho cuando estaban en Barden que acabarían donde han acabado.</p><p>- Pero nosotras sí – concluye Beca por ella.</p><p>Chloe asiente.</p><p>- Bueno, teníamos más probabilidades, sí. Algo muy gordo tendría que haber pasado para que de repente hubiéramos tirado por un camino totalmente diferente.</p><p>Beca se queda un rato en silencio mientras medita sobre lo que acaban de hablar.</p><p>Comprende la teoría de Chloe y le encuentra bastante sentido. Volver a Barden después de tanto tiempo le resulta tan sorprendente porque no deja de ver todas las formas en las que su vida sigue exactamente igual que cuando era una universitaria.</p><p><em>Qué triste</em>, piensa.</p><p>- No tiene por qué ser algo malo – comenta Chloe en ese momento como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.</p><p>- ¿Estás segura? – replica Beca, escéptica.</p><p>- La Beca de Barden nunca se habría creído que terminaría siendo una artista famosa que ha ganado varios Grammys y ahora es dueña de su propia discográfica.</p><p>- Tampoco que estaría tan sola a los treinta y uno – bufa.</p><p>Chloe sonríe y entrelaza sus brazos, chocando suavemente sus caderas.</p><p>- No estás sola. Me tienes a mí – le recuerda en voz dulce.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco, pero el gesto derrocha cariño.</p><p>- Hablando de estar sola, ¿has vuelto a saber algo de Brad?</p><p>Chloe suspira un quejido.</p><p>- Vaya forma de arruinar la noche – protesta, aunque sin mordisco alguno –. No le he vuelto a ver desde la última vez que se pasó por el piso para recoger lo que quedaba de sus cosas. Por lo que sé, sigue saliendo con la mujer por la que me dejó – dice con cierto rencor.</p><p>Beca asiente lentamente y tuerce la boca.</p><p>- ¿Habrías preferido que no le hubiera funcionado?</p><p>- A veces sí – admite Chloe en un suspiro –. Solo por venganza, me habría encantado que me hubiera dejado para estar con esa otra mujer, y luego hubiera resultado que no fueran compatibles – se encoge de hombros –. Pero entonces…</p><p>- Todo habría sido para nada – termina Beca por ella en tono comprensivo. Recuerda perfectamente haber sentido lo mismo hacia su padre tras el divorcio –. Es una situación muy jodida.</p><p>Chloe asiente.</p><p>- Pero me ayudó mucho poder hablarlo contigo.</p><p>- Me alegro.</p><p>Beca esboza una suave sonrisa y agacha la mirada. Enrosca una mano alrededor del bíceps de Chloe y le da un apretón.</p><p>- ¿Y tú qué? – pregunta Chloe de repente, usando sus brazos enganchados para atraer a Beca contra ella y chocar hombros.</p><p>- ¿Yo qué de qué? – responde Beca, haciéndose la tonta.</p><p>Pero a Chloe no le cuela y la mirada que le lanza es suficiente para hacérselo saber.</p><p>- Tenía que intentarlo – ríe la morena alzando las manos –. No sé qué quieres que te cuente porque… es que no hay nada que contar.</p><p>- Oh, venga. Ya sé que la prensa rosa no es fiable pero por lo menos uno de los diez romances que te atribuyen cada semana tiene que ser cierto.</p><p>Beca resopla y sacude la cabeza.</p><p>- Permíteme dudarlo. Es la misma gente que, durante meses, estaban convencidos de que <em>Kyle </em>era mi amante.</p><p>Chloe echa la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una carcajada que parece salirle de lo más profundo de su pecho.</p><p>- Bueno, es cierto que pasáis <em>mucho</em> tiempo juntos – dice al cabo de un rato, secándose la comisura de un ojo.</p><p>Beca gira la cabeza de forma exagerada y la deja caer por su propio peso, mirando a Chloe desde la parte superior de sus ojos. Empuja a la pelirroja a otro ataque de risa hasta que se olvida por completo de lo que estaban hablando.</p><p>También ayuda a distraerla el hecho de que, al rodear una esquina de un edificio, tropiezan con la vieja piscina vacía que no habían vuelto a visitar desde la riff-off de primero.</p><p>- No sé por qué me sorprende que esto siga aquí – comenta Beca con un resoplido y una sacudida de cabeza incrédula.</p><p>Con una sonrisa reservada en los labios, Chloe usa sus brazos unidos para tirar de Beca hacia el borde de la piscina, donde ambas se sientan y dejan sus pies colgar en el vacío. Los balancean siguiendo prácticamente el mismo ritmo y se sonríen cuando se dan cuenta.</p><p>El cemento helado muerde la piel descubierta de las piernas de Beca, pero pronto el frío se extiende y deja de sentirlo.</p><p>Piensa que es curioso cómo un sitio que solo pisó dos veces en su vida, y tan pronto en su estancia de cuatro años en Barden, logró quedarse grabado en su memoria rodeado de tanto aprecio.</p><p>Chloe debe de estar pensando algo similar, ya que cuando habla, en su voz se nota el peso de la nostalgia.</p><p>- ¿Recuerdas la noche que vinimos aquí?</p><p>- ¿Cuál de ellas?</p><p>- La segunda.</p><p>Chloe se gira hacia ella con una sonrisa tan suave que Beca agradece estar recostada sobre sus dos manos porque le ayuda a resistir el impulso de intentar tocarla con los dedos para ver si es en verdad tan cálida como parece.</p><p>- Aquí fue donde te convertiste en una Bella por primera vez – murmura Chloe.</p><p>Muy a su pesar, Beca se ríe.</p><p>- ¿Así es como recuerdas esa noche? – pregunta con cierta incredulidad en su tono.</p><p>Dos cejas pelirrojas se arquean y Chloe le lanza una mirada llena de curiosidad.</p><p>- ¿Cómo la recuerdas tú?</p><p>Beca se reincorpora y se limpia las palmas de las manos de las piedrecillas sueltas que se le han quedado incrustadas en la piel. Sus ojos relucen en la oscuridad con un brillo pícaro y su sonrisa se tuerce hacia un lado en contra de su voluntad.</p><p>- Aquí fue – dice lentamente –, donde me cantaste <em>Just the way you are</em>.</p><p>La explosión de indignación en Chloe es inmediata y la pelirroja alarga una mano para dar insistentes manotazos a Beca, intentando hacer que se calle, pero Beca sigue adelante a pesar de que su voz tiembla por la risa.</p><p>- Me estabas mirando <em>tan intensamente</em> que parecía que me estabas dedicando la letra.</p><p>Chloe balbucea una serie de sonidos inconexos e intentos de defensa, pero está tan exaltada que le cuesta un rato ser capaz de pronunciar palabras enteras.</p><p>- ¡No estaba…! ¡Era algo nuevo y tú nos estabas guiando! – dice finalmente con un agitar de sus brazos –. ¡No quería cagarla!</p><p>Beca se echa hacia atrás con una carcajada y trata de frenar como puede los manotazos que siguen lloviendo sobre ella. Al final Chloe pierde las fuerzas y la puntería al sucumbir ella también a la risa, y terminan apoyadas la una sobre la otra.</p><p>Beca se plantea admitir que parte de ella siempre deseó que fuera verdad, que parte de ella se agarró a la idea de que Chloe le dedicó esa canción como si fuera un clavo ardiendo para así tener algo con lo que justificar sus sentimientos.</p><p>Se plantea admitir todo eso porque han pasado diez años y hace tiempo que dejó atrás ese pequeño y tonto <em>crush</em>. Ya no puede hacer daño alguno.</p><p>Y, para qué negarlo, Beca siempre ha sentido curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaría Chloe cuando se lo contase.</p><p>¿Se mostraría horrorizada, halagada, sorprendida?</p><p>¿O siempre lo supo y no dijo nada para no poner a Beca en un compromiso?</p><p>- No me habría importado – se escucha a sí misma decir.</p><p>Parpadea, desprevenida, porque no pensaba decirlo <em>ahora mismo</em>.</p><p>Pero ahora las palabras ya están flotando en el aire y Chloe lo ha oído, porque se incorpora hasta poder mirar a Beca a la cara, su ceño fruncido por la confusión.</p><p>- ¿El qué?</p><p>Así que Beca coge aire y lo suelta todo.</p><p>- Que me hubieras dedicado esa canción.</p><p>Algo cercano a la comprensión cruza por el rostro de Chloe, aunque es fugaz y desaparece enseguida, de modo que Beca sigue hablando.</p><p>- Es un poco absurdo contarte esto ahora, pero estaba súper pillada de ti en aquella época – admite Beca con una sacudida de cabeza avergonzada. Se ríe de sí misma, llena de burla y menosprecio.</p><p>Lanza una mirada por el rabillo del ojo para ver la reacción de Chloe, y no parece que sea negativa. No parece repelerle la noción de que, hace años, Beca tuvo sentimientos por ella.</p><p>Sus labios se han despegado, delatando su asombro por lo inesperado de esta confesión, pero su rostro permanece limpio, y sincero, y lleno de aceptación.</p><p>Y quizá sea una chispa de comprensión lo que Beca ve relucir fugazmente en sus ojos azul bebé, la comprensión que acompaña al momento en que por fin todas las piezas encajan y entiendes todo lo que nunca terminabas de entender.</p><p>O quizá sea simplemente el reflejo de la luz de la farola.</p><p>- ¿En serio? – se sorprende Chloe –. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – su tono es ligeramente acusatorio, pero Beca supone que es porque Chloe nunca ha lidiado bien con los secretos cuando se trata de las personas que más le importan.</p><p>Beca deja caer la cabeza hasta que su barbilla toca su pecho y simplemente se limita a lanzarle una mirada a través de sus pestañas, como si acabase de hacer una pregunta absurda.</p><p>Y Chloe, con algo de retraso, se da cuenta exactamente de por qué.</p><p>- Ah, claro – bufa una risa y niega con la cabeza –. Se me olvidaba que eras Miss Emocionalmente Inalcanzable.</p><p>Beca sonríe y aprieta los labios en una mueca, como diciendo: <em>exacto</em>.</p><p>- Además, tenía miedo de que si te decía algo pudiera estropearlo todo – confiesa con un encogimiento de hombros.</p><p>Y <em>eso</em> parece sorprender a Chloe por encima de todo. Sus ojos se abren de forma casi cómica y se gira a mirar a Beca tan rápido que la morena teme por sus cervicales.</p><p>- ¿Estás de broma? Bec, estaba <em>loquita</em> por ti.</p><p>Ante esta nueva información, Beca solo puede parpadear mientras intenta procesarlo. Pero es como si su cerebro acabase de colapsar, como un ordenador con la memoria interna llena al tratar de arrancar un programa muy pesado: no deja de salir un mensaje emergente de Error 404.</p><p>Es… demasiado.</p><p>- Si nunca dije nada fue porque no creía que tuviera oportunidad alguna – sigue explicando Chloe.</p><p>Ahora es Beca la que explota con indignación.</p><p>- ¡Venga ya! ¿Cómo podías pensar eso?</p><p>- ¿Porque tenías novio, quizá?</p><p>- Sí, al que no sé cuántas veces dejé tirado para pasar tiempo contigo – Beca alza las manos hacia el cielo y, como en una reflexión tardía, murmura para sí misma –. Fui una novia terrible, en verdad.</p><p>Chloe suelta una carcajada.</p><p>- Un poco sí – concuerda, su lengua atrapada entre los dientes.</p><p>- Es un milagro que Jesse todavía me hable.</p><p>- Pero porque nunca encajasteis como pareja – dice Chloe en un intento de consuelo. Ante la señal silenciosa de Beca para que prosiga con su explicación, Chloe esboza una sonrisa un poco avergonzada –. Las Bellas siempre lo decíamos: teníais dinámica de mejores amigos, no de pareja.</p><p>- Así era como lo sentía – admite Beca con un encogimiento de hombros –. Supongo que ambos confundimos el cariño que nos teníamos por amor.</p><p>- Pasa mucho… ¿Y cómo es que no ha venido a la reunión, por cierto? Pensé que si a alguien le haría ilusión, habría sido a Jesse.</p><p>Beca suelta una risa baja.</p><p>- Estaba tan enfadado por no poder venir que parecía que se iba a perder su propia boda – recuerda en tono burlón –. Pero está en plena grabación para una película y van muy mal de tiempo así que necesitaba echarle todas las horas posibles.</p><p>- Pobre – se lamenta Chloe, aunque no sin cierta diversión.</p><p>Se hace un tranquilo silencio entre ellas mientras cada una mira a puntos diferentes de esa piscina vacía.</p><p>Hasta que, de repente, Chloe vuelve a recordar el motivo por el que comenzaron esa conversación en primer lugar y su cuerpo se revuelve con energía en otra explosión indignada que se manifiesta en un certero manotazo en las costillas de Beca.</p><p>- ¡<em>Ow</em>! – protesta esta –. ¿A qué viene eso?</p><p>- ¡A que no me puedo creer que nunca te dieras cuenta de que me gustabas! – exclama Chloe entre risas.</p><p>- ¿Cómo se supone…?</p><p>Pero Chloe no le deja acabar porque le propina otro manotazo.</p><p>- ¡Beca! ¡Ligaba <em>constantemente</em> contigo!</p><p>- ¡Chloe! ¡Ligabas con <em>todo el mundo</em>! – se defiende Beca, no sin algo de burla en su forma de parafrasear a su amiga.</p><p>La pelirroja va a rebatirlo inmediatamente, sin embargo, parece darse cuenta de que Beca tiene razón y no le queda otra que admitirlo con un gesto de cabeza.</p><p>- Pero contigo era diferente – dice al final, apuntando a Beca con un dedo acusatorio como retándola a atreverse a negarle eso –. ¡Si hasta te propuse que experimentáramos juntas! – grita cuando el recuerdo cruza su mente como un relámpago.</p><p>Beca considera que la opción más sabia y segura para su mantener su integridad física es mantenerse callada y dejar que Chloe gane esta pelea tan absurda. Así que, en vez de responder con palabras, simplemente estalla en risas.</p><p>Les lleva un rato ser capaces de controlarse.</p><p>- De modo que… – empieza a decir Chloe en tono airado –. ¿Me estás diciendo que las únicas que lo sabían desde el principio eran…?</p><p>- Las Bellas – concluye Beca por ella con una sacudida de cabeza –. <em>Uuugghh</em> – se lamenta. Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que cuelga entre sus hombros y lo único que ve es el azul del cielo nocturno de Atlanta –. Cómo odio que tengan razón.</p><p>La risa de Chloe se ve interrumpida por un escalofrío que no es capaz de reprimir, y Beca sonríe.</p><p>- ¿Vamos al hotel? – pregunta.</p><p>Ya se está levantando antes incluso de que Chloe le diga que sí.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He aquí LA escena.</p><p>Esta conversación junto a la vieja piscina de Barden fue lo primero que se me ocurrió de todo este fic y lo que hizo que me entrasen unas ganas locas de ponerme a escribirlo.</p><p>En un principio iba a hacer que robasen una botella de vino de la reunión (¿es un fic mío si no hago que roben algo de alcohol en una fiesta para irse a bebérselo por su cuenta?), pero luego me di cuenta de que Beca tenía que conducir de vuelta al hotel y en esta casa no se bebe y conduce.</p><p>Así que eso. Un pequeño dato de trivia que no os interesa pero yo os cuento de todos modos porque nuestra relación funciona así jajajaja</p><p>¡Hasta la semana que viene!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se vieneeeee 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 4: El agua. no. lubrica</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotel Clermont, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>24 de mayo del 2026, 23:06h</em>
</p><p>La decisión de subir a la habitación de Beca no es algo que hablen.</p><p>Simplemente parece la opción más lógica: ambas tienen frío, están cansadas, y es mucho más rápido que esperar a que el recepcionista de guardia escuche el timbre y salga a procesar el check-in de Chloe.</p><p>Beca retira la tarjeta del lector en cuanto emite un pitido y la luz cambia del rojo al verde. Empuja la puerta con las puntas de los dedos, hasta que amenaza con golpear la pared del pasillo de la habitación, e invita con un gesto de la mano a que Chloe entre primero.</p><p>Rodando la maleta delante de ella, Chloe pisa el suelo enmoquetado y recorre el corto pasillo hasta desembocar en el cuarto.</p><p>Descubre, con cierta decepción, que es una habitación sencilla con una única cama de matrimonio y un baño adyacente; probablemente exactamente igual a la que ella reservó para sí misma.</p><p>- Esperaba algo distinto – admite con una risa.</p><p>Beca arquea las cejas y sonríe, divertida.</p><p>- ¿El qué? ¿Una suite presidencial? – se burla.</p><p>Chloe empuja su maleta en una esquina en la que no moleste y se vuelve hacia Beca, quien está colgando su cazadora de cuero en una percha para guardarla en el armario de la entrada.</p><p>- Pues sí, no sé, ¿por qué no? – hace un gesto vago con la mano en su dirección –. Al fin y al cabo, eres famosa.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza en una negativa.</p><p>- Quizá cuando estaba con Khaled sí que hubiera tenido una suite para mí sola, pero ahora que los gastos salen de mi propio bolsillo, no hay sitio para tanto lujo absurdo.</p><p>- ¿Pretendes decirme que vuelas en turista?</p><p>Beca ríe, pero alza un dedo para fijar a Chloe con él desde la distancia.</p><p>- Eso – advierte –, no es un lujo absurdo.</p><p>Chloe cede con una risa y alza las manos en señal de paz. Gira sobre sus talones hacia su maleta y se acuclilla para tumbarla sobre uno de sus lados en el suelo enmoquetado, abriendo la cremallera con un zumbido.</p><p>El interior está prácticamente vacío, ya que solo metió lo justo y necesario para el día y medio que iba a pasar fuera. Abre el compartimento de malla en el que tiene guardada la ropa interior y su neceser, y saca unas bragas limpias.</p><p>- Bueno – dice mientras se levanta –, pues si no te importa voy a quitarme el olor a clase turista del cuerpo – bromea, pinchando entre sus dedos la tela de su camiseta blanca.</p><p>Beca barre con una mano hacia el baño, como queriendo decir: “todo tuyo”, y ella misma se dirige hacia el teléfono.</p><p>- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta con el auricular en la mano.</p><p>Chloe mira por encima del hombro justo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño tras ella y asiente.</p><p>- Pídeme lo que sea.</p><p>Beca alza un pulgar para señalizar que lo ha escuchado, distraída por los pitidos de comunicación que emite el teléfono que tiene sujeto entre el hombro y la oreja para así tener las manos libres para quitarse los zapatos.</p><p>Chloe sonríe, con la seguridad de que su cena queda en buenas manos, y cierra la puerta del baño. Se deshace de la ropa con rapidez, dejándola en un montoncito sobre el cálido suelo, y corre la mampara de cristal tras ella.</p><p>El agua caliente sobre sus músculos, agarrotados por la tensión del día y las carreras de un lado a otro, es una auténtica bendición. Deja escapar un suspiro audible y echa la cabeza hacia atrás de forma que el potente chorro de agua caiga sobre su cuello.</p><p>Deseosa por librarse del desagradable olor a avión, echa una generosa dosis de champú del hotel en la palma de su mano y procede a limpiarse el pelo con esmero.</p><p>Con los ojos cerrados para evitar accidentes desagradables, no puede evitar que su mente divague y es inevitable que vuelva al gran descubrimiento de la noche: la admisión por parte de Beca de que una vez estuvo enamorada de ella.</p><p>Quizá “enamorada” es llevarlo demasiado lejos.</p><p>Quizá Chloe está proyectando sus propios sentimientos de aquel entonces en Beca.</p><p>Beca solo había dicho que estaba “súper pillada”, y eso puede interpretarse de muchas formas: para ella podía haber sido solo un tonto pero intenso <em>crush</em>; o podían haber sido sentimientos reales.</p><p>Chloe emite un murmullo pensativo justo antes de sumergir la cabeza bajo la cascada de agua para aclarar el champú de su pelo, y hace un recordatorio mental para preguntárselo a Beca en algún momento.</p><p>Le da un poco de rabia admitir que no tenía idea alguna de que Beca sintió algo por ella durante sus años en Barden.</p><p>Todo por la sencilla razón de que Chloe se enorgullece en ser la persona que mejor conoce a Beca, y mejor sabe interpretar todos sus gestos y silencios. Y esto no lo vio venir para nada: ni en el pasado, ni ahora en el presente.</p><p>Pero cuando es capaz de dejar su ego herido a un lado, Chloe siente curiosidad.</p><p>Supone que es algo completamente natural que su mente esté llena de “¿y si…?”, porque solo logra pensar en que si tan solo se hubiera enterado de esto hace diez años, su vida puede que fuera totalmente diferente.</p><p>¿Habría seguido los mismos pasos que siguió, solo que con Beca a su lado? ¿O se habría dejado absorber por completo por Beca y se habría olvidado de su propio camino?</p><p>Chloe reconoce que es el tipo de persona que hace eso cuando se enamora. Le ha pasado con cada persona con la que ha salido, y es algo que no le gusta de sí misma, pero que, por muy ridículo que pueda sonar, hace sin darse cuenta.</p><p>Pierde el control con demasiada facilidad y, para cuando quiere frenarlo, ya ha ocurrido.</p><p>Se pasa ambas manos por la cara para eliminar el exceso de agua que ha quedado en su piel y cierra el grifo con un empujón del codo. Retuerce su pelo hasta sujetarlo todo en un churro y así poder escurrirlo.</p><p>Sale de la ducha al baño lleno de vaho y se enrosca en una mullida toalla blanca que coge del montón doblado de la estantería.</p><p>Es entonces que se da cuenta de que no se ha traído con ella el pijama o ropa en la que cambiarse y no tiene ganas de volver a ponerse la que se ha quitado. Su mirada revolotea por el baño y cae en un albornoz que cuelga en una percha de un gancho en la puerta.</p><p>Abre una fracción, lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza por el hueco, y sonríe sin poder evitarlo al encontrar a Beca sentada en la cama, vestida en una sudadera al menos tres tallas más grande del merchandising de su tour del 2022.</p><p>Parece estar viendo la tele, aunque también tiene el iPhone en la mano. Conociéndola, probablemente trate de estar haciendo ambas cosas a la vez sin mucho éxito en ninguna de las dos.</p><p>- Bec, ¿puedo robarte el albornoz?</p><p>La morena gira la cabeza y solo parece confundida por la pregunta un instante antes de asentir efusivamente y asegurarle que es todo suyo.</p><p>Chloe le da las gracias y no se molesta en volver a cerrar la puerta, porque así deja que escape el vaho y se desempañen los espejos: el amplio de encima del lavabo, y el de cuerpo entero que hay en la pared opuesta a la puerta.</p><p>Hace el cambio rápido de la toalla al albornoz, y usa la toalla para recogerse el pelo húmedo en un turbante.</p><p>- Por cierto – llama Chloe desde el interior del baño mientras inspecciona los botecitos del lavabo en busca de la crema hidratante. Una vez la encuentra, abre la puerta de par en par –. No te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que nunca llegaste a responder a mi pregunta.</p><p>Puede ver el reflejo confundido de Beca en el espejo de cuerpo entero y le regala una sonrisa torcida.</p><p>- ¿Cómo es que no hay nadie peleando a muerte por ser los dueños del corazón de Beca Mitchell?</p><p>El suspiro de Beca llega a la perfección hasta el baño, y Chloe escucha cómo la morena apaga o enmudece la televisión para poder hablar con ella sin interrupciones.</p><p>Chloe desenrosca la tapa del bote de crema hidratante mientras espera a que Beca ponga en orden sus pensamientos, y alza una pierna hasta posar el pie en la tapa bajada del váter. Vuelca crema en su mano y procede a expandirla sobre su piel.</p><p>- Me da pereza, ¿sabes? – dice al fin la voz de Beca.</p><p>Las manos de Chloe se detienen a medio camino de esparcir crema sobre su muslo derecho y gira la cabeza hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero para que Beca pueda ver sus cejas arqueadas, porque no sabe por qué, pero <em>sabe</em> que Beca va a estar mirando.</p><p>Efectivamente, sus miradas coinciden. Y al ver su expresión de sorpresa, Beca ríe y procede a explicarse.</p><p>- Ya sé que suena mal – admite alzando las manos como queriendo decir: “¿qué quieres que haga?” –, pero es cierto. Mi vida es caótica y ya de normal no tengo tiempo para mucho que no sea trabajo, y conocer a alguien es siempre un proceso tan <em>lento</em>.</p><p>Beca alza una mano para despeinarse el pelo como siempre hace cuando está nerviosa o estresada, de modo que Chloe vuelve a concentrarse en hidratar sus piernas porque sabe que Beca se siente más cómoda hablando de temas serios si no está haciendo contacto visual.</p><p>Le ayuda a fingir que simplemente está hablando en voz alta y no exponiendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos más íntimos a otra persona.</p><p>- Al principio es todo tan… – Beca se pausa, y Chloe asume que está buscando la forma correcta de expresar lo que ronda por su cabeza. A Beca a veces le cuesta encontrar las palabras –. Tan… tentativo. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?</p><p>Está buscando su aprobación, pero Chloe no está segura de si puede dársela. Alza un momento la cabeza y asiente, lento y lleno de duda, con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Cree entender el concepto al que Beca se refiere, aunque solo vagamente.</p><p>- En plan, vas poco a poco para ir conociendo a la persona y es mucha conversación, mucha pregunta, mucha…</p><p>- ¿Vulnerabilidad? – ofrece Chloe con cierto retintín burlón en su voz.</p><p>- Sí – admite Beca, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Y si luego no funciona… Ha sido todo una auténtica pérdida de tiempo porque por mucho que se promete que mantendréis el contacto, <em>nunca</em> – hace un gesto tajante con la mano –, vuelves a hablar con esa persona.</p><p>Se frota la frente en un gesto que delata su frustración.</p><p>- Me gustaría poder… No sé, poder hacer <em>así </em>– chasca los dedos –, y saltar a la parte en la que ya nos conocemos y tenemos todas las bases sobre las que construir una relación.</p><p>- Hombre, ¡claro! – exclama Chloe, divertida. Se inclina hacia atrás para poder mirar a Beca directamente, sin reflejos ni espejos, desde el umbral de la puerta –. Todo el mundo quiere atajos. Pero los atajos no funcionan.</p><p>- Lo sé – gruñe Beca. Suelta un suspiro y deja caer la cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama –. Pero de momento no tengo paciencia para hacer el recorrido entero.</p><p>Chloe emite un “mmhh” pensativo y termina de aprovechar los restos de crema que se le han quedado entre los dedos, esparciéndola por sus manos. Cierra el bote y lo devuelve junto a los demás cosméticos en la cesta de bienvenida del lavabo.</p><p>Se quita la toalla del pelo y lo peina, rápido, pero con cuidado de no enganchar las cedras del peine en los pocos nudos que no se deshacen a la primera pasada.</p><p>Al acabar, sale del baño, sus pies descalzos silenciosos sobre la moqueta del suelo.</p><p>- También te digo – dice mientras apaga la luz del baño y se acerca a la cama –, que eso depende mucho de la persona. Puede que hasta ahora no hayas encontrado a nadie que te haga sentir que merezca la pena hacer el recorrido entero por ellos.</p><p>Y luego, porque no puede resistirse y la broma está muy fácil de hacer, esboza una sonrisa torcida y salta sobre sus rodillas en el colchón.</p><p>- Claro que quizá no encuentres a ese alguien si solo sales con modelos – comenta.</p><p>Beca abre la boca para defenderse, aunque no está muy segura de si lo que pretende es defender su honor o defender a las modelos de los estereotipos. Sin embargo, se da cuenta a tiempo de que Chloe solo está buscando provocar precisamente esa reacción en ella y vuelve a cerrar la boca.</p><p>La pelirroja ríe, su lengua atrapada entre los dientes, y a Beca no le queda otra que unirse.</p><p>Se ven interrumpidas por una serie de golpeteos en la puerta de la habitación y una voz masculina que les avisa de que es el servicio de habitaciones.</p><p>- Ya voy yo – se ofrece Beca, saltando fuera de la cama antes siquiera de que Chloe tenga opción a abrir la boca.</p><p>Chloe aprovecha a acomodarse en la cama, colocando una de las almohadas entre su espalda y el cabecero. Su mirada se ve atraída hacia la televisión, que Beca ha mantenido encendida aunque sin sonido alguno.</p><p>Rebusca entre las sábanas revueltas por el mando y lo encuentra semi sepultado bajo la colcha en el lado de Beca.</p><p>Escucha a la morena despedirse del empleado del hotel que les ha traído la cena y la puerta cerrarse. Un par de segundos más tarde Beca rodea la esquina del pasillo cargada con una bandeja metálica en la que hay dos platos cubiertos por tapas metálicas para que mantengan el calor.</p><p>Beca deposita con cuidado la bandeja sobre el colchón y retira las dos tapas con una floritura exagerada de las manos.</p><p>- <em>Voilà</em> – exclama.</p><p>Chloe deja escapar una risa al ver que debajo hay dos sándwiches de queso con patatas fritas y no el faisán asado con salsa de arándanos que corresponde a tanto espectáculo.</p><p>- Y la mejor parte… – Beca alza un dedo al ver su expresión tan poco impresionada e introduce una mano en el bolsillo frontal de su sudadera, que solo ahora Chloe se da cuenta de que está abultado y hundido hacia abajo.</p><p>De su interior, saca una botella plana y pequeña de whiskey y la agita en el aire con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Mitchell, tú sí que sabes cómo conquistar a una dama – ríe Chloe.</p><p>Beca se une a su risa y salta de vuelta a su sitio en la cama.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hotel Clermont, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>25 de mayo del 2026, 01:47h</em>
</p><p>- ¡Corre, que se acaban los anuncios! – grita Chloe, y en su nerviosismo agita la botella abierta de whiskey que sujeta en la mano.</p><p>Algo del líquido ámbar escapa por la boca de la botella y cae sobre el dorso de su mano. Se lame el licor de la piel, pero al agachar la mirada ve que también ha salpicado a las sábanas, ahora adornadas por pequeñas gotas marrones.</p><p>- <em>Ups </em>– intenta secarlo con el cinturón de su albornoz antes de que traspase al colchón, pero algo en esa situación le resulta muy gracioso y no puede evitar reírse mientras aprieta el albornoz contra las manchas.</p><p>Beca aparece por la esquina del pasillo con las manos vacías y la puerta se cierra sola justo cuando la morena hace un salto de distancia desde la moqueta hasta su lado de la cama.</p><p>Se queda corta de impulso y aterriza de morros en medio del colchón, con un codo sobre uno de los pies de Chloe. A ambas les parece de lo más divertido y se pierden la vuelta de la película después de la pausa.</p><p>Puede que hayan bebido un poco de más. Ninguna de las dos está borracha, solo sienten la chispa del alcohol y la habitual torpeza y desinhibición que suele venir con esa sensación de que la cabeza te flota.</p><p>En realidad fue culpa de Beca, por haberse inventado ese juego de beber mientras veían <em>When Harry Met Sally</em>.</p><p>Todo empezó a modo de crítica:</p><p>- Un trago por cada vez que Harry diga que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no puede existir – había bufado Beca con la boca llena de patatas fritas, alzando la botella de whiskey en un brindis invisible para empezar ella misma.</p><p>Pero, como suele pasar, pronto desvarió:</p><p>- Un trago por cada vez que acuden a sus amigos en busca de consejo sobre qué hacer – siguió Beca.</p><p>- Un trago por cada vez que finjan no estar celosos de la pareja del otro – propuso Chloe a mitad de la película.</p><p>- Un trago por cada vez que se miran como si estuvieran a punto de arrancarse la ropa – dijo Beca casi inmediatamente.</p><p>Y así han acabado: más tumbadas que sentadas, hombro con hombro, pasando la botella de whiskey de una mano a otra cada vez que tienen que seguir las reglas que ellas mismas han establecido.</p><p>Se están riendo mucho más de lo que la película merece, pero Chloe no cambiaría esto por nada.</p><p>Ya sabe que <em>When Harry Met Sally</em> va a ser una película que siempre guarde un lugar especial en su corazón, de estas que ves un día por casualidad cuando las están echando en la tele y te sacan una sonrisa sin importar el momento en que te encuentres.</p><p>- No, no, no – advierte Beca de repente, provocando que Chloe parpadee para salir de su ensimismamiento y se centre de nuevo en la película.</p><p>En la pantalla, Sally y Harry se separan del abrazo y Harry le da un breve beso en los labios en un gesto de consuelo y cariño. Sin embargo, Sally se queda mirando sus labios fijamente antes de acortar la distancia en busca de más.</p><p>Beca se lleva una mano a la frente mientras continúa emitiendo sonidos de advertencia.</p><p>- ¡No va a acabar bien! – exclama llena de frustración.</p><p>Chloe gira para estar más apoyada en el costado y no tener que retorcer el cuello si quiere mirar a Beca.</p><p>- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque son amigos? – pregunta con curiosidad.</p><p>- No, eso da igual – Beca bate una mano en el aire, el ceño fruncido –. Porque él – señala a Harry, quien está devolviendo el beso con las mismas ganas que Sally –, claramente se va a arrepentir.</p><p>Con acertada puntería, Beca todavía está señalando a la pantalla de la televisión acusatoriamente justo cuando el plano de los besos se convierte en un plano de ambos personajes post sexo: Sally está feliz y satisfecha, pero Harry tiene expresión de pánico absoluto.</p><p>- ¡Ves! – grita Beca, agitando la mano –. ¡No estaba preparado todavía!</p><p>La película continúa con la tensión creciendo cada vez más entre Sally y Harry, y es en ese momento en que Chloe se da cuenta de lo ridículamente parecida que es a su relación con Beca.</p><p>Aquí están viendo la historia de dos personas que se conocen en la universidad y no paran de coincidir a lo largo de sus vidas, hasta que finalmente deciden hacerse amigos y mantenerse en contacto porque, a pesar de los pequeños encontronazos que hayan tenido en el pasado, se caen bien.</p><p>Y vale, en eso no se parecen en nada.</p><p>Pero también es la historia de dos personas que están tan empeñadas en hacer que su amistad funcione para probar incorrecta la teoría de Harry, que pasan por alto todas las obvias señales de atracción mutua.</p><p>Y permanecen completamente ciegos a sus sentimientos por el otro hasta que han pasado años y años durante los cuales no paraban de tratar encontrar el amor en las personas incorrectas.</p><p>Claro que la reflexión de Chloe no llega tan lejos porque, si no, ¿cuál sería el sentido de este fic?</p><p>No logra alcanzar esa conclusión tan importante para su relación con Beca porque se distrae con la escena final de <em>When Harry Met Sally</em>.</p><p>Beca, sorprendentemente, permanece inmersa en la película y Chloe ríe para sí misma porque si tan solo Jesse hubiera sabido que lo único que tenía que hacer para lograr que Beca viera una película era emborracharla a base de whiskey, lo habría tenido mucho más fácil.</p><p>Ninguna de las dos bebe, ni habla, mientras Harry corre a través de media Nueva York en pleno diciembre para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de fin de año en la que va a encontrar a Sally.</p><p>Y cuando Harry por fin suelta su discurso sobre todas las pequeñas cosas que adora de Sally y que son lo que le hacen quererla, Beca suspira y se hunde todavía más en las almohadas, rodando la cabeza hasta que su sien reposa sobre el hombro de Chloe.</p><p>Chloe apoya su mejilla sobre el pelo de Beca y saborea el dulce sentimiento de plena satisfacción que se expande por su pecho.</p><p>- ¿Es mucho pedir algo así? – murmura Beca agitando la botella de whiskey semi vacía en la dirección general en la que está la televisión.</p><p>Ahora que ha quedado claro cómo acaba la película y los créditos finales están a punto de empezar, Chloe se separa y se recuesta de costado con ambas manos bajo su mejilla derecha.</p><p>Recorre el perfil de Beca con su mirada.</p><p>- ¿Crees que, si no hubieras empezado a salir con Jesse en tu primer año, habría pasado algo entre nosotras? – pregunta en voz suave, pero curiosa.</p><p>Beca parece cogida desprevenida por la pregunta, y durante unos segundos no reacciona de ninguna forma que no sea para mostrar su sorpresa. Luego, sin embargo, se repone y frunce el ceño mientras medita seriamente su respuesta.</p><p>- Probablemente – admite al cabo de un rato.</p><p>Imita la postura de Chloe y le lanza una mirada entre sus pestañas al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa torcida se abre paso lentamente por su rostro.</p><p>- Habría acabado sucumbiendo a tus constantes indirectas.</p><p>- ¡Hey! – exclama Chloe.</p><p>Como está muy cómoda y no quiere tener que moverse, usa una de sus piernas para darle un empujón a Beca. Su albornoz se parte para permitir el movimiento, revelando mucho más de lo que Chloe pretendía, hasta que tira de uno de los laterales para cubrirse.</p><p>Cuando vuelve a mirar a Beca, ve su mirada saltar de las piernas desnudas de Chloe a sus ojos, pero se apiada de ella y opta por no hacer comentario alguno porque sabe que acabaría desviando por completo la conversación y está muy interesante.</p><p>- No pretendas que no te encantaba tanta atención.</p><p>- No – niega Beca, y Chloe devuelve sus caderas a su posición original –. De verdad que no, ¿tú sabes lo nerviosa que me ponía?</p><p>Chloe esboza una sonrisa torcida. Con la pierna que ha dejado enganchada en las de la morena, da una serie de tirones para llamar su atención.</p><p>- Me acuerdo perfectamente.</p><p>- No sabes lo difícil que era tener que resistir las ganas de… – Beca bufa una risa –, de borrarte esa sonrisita – señala a Chloe, quien rompe su sonrisa para soltar una carcajada –, de la cara con un beso.</p><p>Chloe recoloca su mejilla sobre el dorso de sus manos y se muerde el labio inferior.</p><p>- <em>Tú</em> sí que no tienes ni idea – dice tensando su pierna para atraer un poco a Beca hacia ella –. No sabes lo sexy que resultaba verte dirigir a las Bellas en los ensayos.</p><p>Se inclina hacia delante y baja el tono de voz, como si estuviera a punto de desvelar un secreto muy grande. Necesita de todo su autocontrol para no romper la ilusión al ver a Beca caer en la trampa.</p><p>- A veces tenía que irme al baño solo para tocarm…</p><p>Beca se lanza hacia delante, los ojos amplios por la alarma, y tapa la boca de Chloe con sus manos antes de que más palabras comprometedoras puedan salir de ella.</p><p>- ¡Demasiada información! – grita por encima de las risas de Chloe.</p><p>Cuando parece darse cuenta de que Chloe solo le está tomando el pelo, una más de sus indirectas, usa sus manos para darle un empujón en los hombros y Chloe se deja llevar por el impulso hasta quedar tumbada sobre su espalda.</p><p>Su pierna resbala de las caderas de Beca y la deja doblada, el pie plano sobre el colchón.</p><p>- Eres horrible – escucha a Beca gruñir, aunque la forma en que su voz tiembla por el esfuerzo que está haciendo por no reírse echa por tierra todos sus intentos de parecer enfadada.</p><p>- Es probable – coincide con una risa –. Pero no me creo que tú no lo hicieras nunca.</p><p>Beca emite un “uh-uh” de negación que no resulta nada convincente, de modo que Chloe se incorpora sobre un codo y clava su inquisitiva mirada azul en su mejor amiga.</p><p>- ¿Nunca, <em>nunca</em>?</p><p>Beca sacude la cabeza y Chloe suelta un resoplido incrédulo.</p><p>- No me lo trago.</p><p>Beca se encoge de hombros, como diciendo: “haz lo que quieras”, pero el hecho de que opte por permanecer callada y se esté comunicando únicamente a base de gestos y sonidos es lo que hace que todas las alarmas salten en la cabeza de Chloe.</p><p>Aumenta la intensidad de su interrogatorio, dispuesta a llegar a la verdad aunque solo sea a base de hacer que Beca explote de vergüenza.</p><p>- ¿Nunca fantaseaste conmigo mientras te tocabas?</p><p>- Ya… – la voz de Beca muere en algún lugar de su garganta, como cuando hablas por primera vez después de estar tres horas en silencio, y tiene que carraspear para poder terminar la frase –. Ya te he dicho que no.</p><p>- ¿Nunca te vino a la mente mi cuerpo desnudo? Sé que lo viste – constata Chloe con absoluta tranquilidad –. Te vi mirar cuando me colé en tu ducha.</p><p>- …No.</p><p>- ¿Nunca me viste comer un helado y te preguntaste cómo sería tenerme entre tus piernas?</p><p>Beca no se molesta en contestar, pero Chloe puede ver el sutil movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva así que deja caer su peso sobre el antebrazo de forma que queda suspendida sobre la morena a menor distancia, y adopta un tono de voz bajo y sugerente.</p><p>- ¿Nunca…? – su mirada se desliza, como una caricia, por el cuerpo de Beca –. ¿Nunca echaste un polvo monótono con Jesse y te preguntaste cómo sería… cómo sería si fuera <em>yo</em> la que estuviera en tu interior?</p><p>Algo cruza por los ojos de Beca, el flash de un recuerdo, y los labios de Chloe se curvan automáticamente en una sonrisa torcida porque tenía razón desde un principio.</p><p>Pero no tiene mucha oportunidad de disfrutar de su dulce victoria porque, de repente, Beca se mueve. Y, de repente, hay una mano en su nuca que tira de Chloe hacia abajo. Y, de repente, hay unos labios sobre los suyos.</p><p>Beca no lleva el beso más allá que la simple presión de labios contra labios, pero aun así Chloe deja escapar un jadeo sorprendido.</p><p>El sonido debe ser lo que provoca que Beca se aparte igual que si se hubiera quemado, y parpadea con los ojos abiertos en expresión de horror, como si solo ahora estuviera empezando a ser consciente de lo que ha ocurrido.</p><p>- Perdón – dice en tono brusco y abrupto –. No debí asumir…</p><p>Chloe fija su mirada en los labios de Beca y eso parece hacer que la voz de la morena muera progresivamente hasta silenciarse por completo sin llegar nunca a terminar lo que estaba diciendo.</p><p>Siente un hormigueo en sus labios y, sin pensar, alza la mano que no está usando para mantenerse incorporada y roza los de Beca con las yemas de sus dedos en una caricia distraída, preguntándose si Beca también lo está sintiendo.</p><p>La boca de Beca se parte bajo su toque, una exhalación de aire caliente humedece la palma de su mano y la pesadez se adueña de los párpados de Beca hasta que no le queda más remedio que cerrar los ojos.</p><p>Son señales de sobra para Chloe.</p><p>Agacha la cabeza como si fuera a devolverle el beso, pero se detiene en el último instante, y siente un escalofrío de puro placer sacudir su cuerpo cuando Beca, llena de impaciencia, vuelve a alzarse de la cama para unir sus labios.</p><p>Saborea el saberse tan deseada, al mismo tiempo que saborea los labios de Beca y la forma en que se amoldan a los suyos.</p><p>Besar a Beca es como Chloe imagina que sería ver un volcán en erupción escupiendo lava: hermoso, excitante, ligeramente terrorífico, y con consecuencias absolutamente devastadoras para Chloe.</p><p>Siente un calor interno expandirse por su cuerpo amenazando con abrasarla poco a poco de dentro hacia fuera, y lo peor de todo es que Chloe no tiene problema alguno en sucumbir a sus llamas si significa que este momento no va a acabar nunca.</p><p>Beca rasca suavemente con sus dientes su labio inferior y le arranca un gemido que sale de lo más profundo de su pecho, de una zona que llevaba bastante tiempo adormilada y que ahora se agita y empieza a palpitar.</p><p>- Se te da tan bien como imaginaba – murmura Chloe.</p><p>Beca exhala una risa y se separa lo suficiente para poder lanzarle una mirada divertida.</p><p>- ¿Pensabas mucho en ello? – antes siquiera de que Chloe pueda abrir la boca para contestar, Beca sacude la cabeza –. No respondas, es una pregunta absurda.</p><p>- Considerando que te he contado que fantaseaba contigo cuando me masturbaba… – ríe Chloe.</p><p>- Mmm sí, cuéntame un poco más sobre eso – pide Beca en tono ligeramente bromista.</p><p>Chloe arquea las cejas y esboza una sonrisa torcida.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres saber? – inquiere entre besos lentos, pero cargados –. ¿Las posiciones? – uno en la comisura de sus labios –. ¿Los lugares? – otro en la afilada línea de su mandíbula –. ¿La frecuencia? – el último bajo la oreja, donde murmura las palabras en voz aterciopelada.</p><p>El estremecimiento que sacude el cuerpo de Beca se propaga por el aire y alcanza a Chloe, que lo replica sin ser totalmente consciente de ello, como si tuviera el mismo efecto contagioso que un bostezo.</p><p>Como si sus cuerpos fueran dos placas tectónicas flotando perezosamente sobre el magma hasta que han colisionado, y ahora los terremotos amenazan con fragmentarlas.</p><p>Chloe siente un tirón en su albornoz y, por un instante, cree que Beca está intentando deshacer el cinturón que lo mantiene cerrado y se le entrecorta la respiración. Sin embargo, cuando agacha la mirada, ve que Beca simplemente tiene el nudo sujeto dentro de un puño y lo está usando para tratar de acercar el cuerpo de Chloe al suyo.</p><p>Chloe capta la indirecta.</p><p>Se alza sobre una mano en el colchón y pasa su pierna izquierda por encima de Beca hasta que acaba sentada a horcajadas sobre ella. El albornoz se abre por las dos mitades, dejando a la vista la suave e hidratada piel de sus piernas.</p><p>Lo único que lo mantiene en su sitio y cumpliendo su función, es el nudo que Beca todavía tiene en su agarre.</p><p>- Al principio – murmura Chloe tras humedecerse los labios, su frente apoyada en la de Beca –, lo que más imaginaba era qué habría podido ocurrir si Tom nunca nos hubiera interrumpido cuando me colé en tu ducha.</p><p>Siente la exhalación temblorosa que Beca deja escapar entre sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos momentáneamente. Cuando los vuelve abrir, su azul medianoche se asemeja más al color del mar Atlántico en plena tormenta.</p><p>Traga saliva cuando la pelirroja recoloca la distribución de su peso encima de ella para no hacerle daño. Sus manos se posan sobre las piernas de Chloe, dos imanes incapaces de resistir la atracción de tanta piel expuesta a su alcance.</p><p>Su toque es como una descarga eléctrica para Chloe. Sin querer, tensa los músculos de sus muslos contra las caderas de Beca, quién responde hundiendo sus dedos con un poco más de fuerza, convirtiendo su agarre en algo mucho más primitivo.</p><p>Sin embargo, algo centellea en su mirada, el brillo de un replanteamiento tardío, y Beca resopla una risa.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – inquiere Chloe, curiosa, separándose para poder verla mejor.</p><p>- Nada – se disculpa Beca, casi avergonzada por haber sido capaz de reírse cuando están teniendo semejante conversación en semejante postura –. Es solo que… El sexo en la ducha está <em>tan sobrevalorado</em>.</p><p>Chloe suelta una carcajada sorprendida.</p><p>- ¿En serio? – exclama con notable diversión.</p><p>- ¡Lo está! Es incómodo, estás en constante peligro de romperte la crisma, <em>y</em> – alza un dedo, como si este fuera el punto más importante de toda su defensa –. El <em>agua. no. lubrica</em> – sentencia, vehemente, como si esta fuera una discusión que han tenido cincuenta veces y nunca logran llegar a un acuerdo a pesar de los argumentos irrefutables de Beca.</p><p>- Es una <em>fantasía sexual</em>, Beca – rebate Chloe, socarrona –. No tiene por qué ser lógica.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco, aunque le da la razón con un asentimiento algo resignado.</p><p>- Además – continúa Chloe –, es más sobre el concepto y la estética general de la fantasía, que sobre su practicidad.</p><p>En la frente de Beca se dibuja una pequeña arruga de confusión y Chloe se muerde el labio inferior brevemente porque sabe que vuelve a tenerla a punto de caramelo.</p><p>- Piensa en ello – a medida que habla, Chloe vuelve su voz más aterciopelada y acorta la distancia entre sus caras –.  El vaho en el ambiente, el calor en tu piel, el agua cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos… – hasta que roza la última palabra contra sus labios.</p><p>Es Beca quien la besa primero.</p><p>Se lanza hacia delante y ataca su boca con un hambre feraz, como si hubiera estado perdida en el desierto dos semanas y Chloe fuera la primera gota de agua que prueba, como si esos escasos minutos sin besarse hubieran sido una tortura para ella.</p><p>Chloe comprende cómo se siente porque devuelve el beso casi con la misma, si no más, intensidad.</p><p>Enreda sus dedos en los suaves mechones castaños de Beca, desparramados y despeinados sobre la almohada, y usa su agarre para acercarla más a su rostro. Su lengua acaricia su labio inferior buscando permiso para entrar, y Beca se lo concede con un gemido.</p><p>Las manos de la morena se mueven por sus piernas, y Chloe siente el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel como diez lenguas de fuego.</p><p>Pero aun así, nada podría haberla preparado para el momento en que Beca las cuela por debajo de los bordes abiertos de su albornoz y las desliza hasta su culo, donde se curvan y aprietan y tiran de ella.</p><p>Las caderas de Chloe cobran vida propia y, sin su permiso, se lanzan y restriegan contra el regazo de Beca.</p><p>Chloe rompe el beso con un jadeo, porque todos sus nervios acaban de sufrir un cortocircuito y no tiene la capacidad mental de seguir con la lengua de Beca en su boca.</p><p>Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras trata de no estallar de puro placer, pero Beca no parece muy dispuesta a darle un respiro porque sus labios enseguida dibujan una línea por la columna de su cuello a base de besos y dientes.</p><p>Cuando Beca atrapa la fina piel de su cuello para darle un suave mordisco, sus caderas vuelven a lanzarse hacia delante y esta vez encuentran la ligera resistencia del abdomen de Beca.</p><p>Ambas gimen a la vez ante el contacto, que es suficiente e insuficiente al mismo tiempo, y Chloe repite el vaivén sin pensarlo. Las manos de Beca le ayudan en el movimiento, proporcionándole impulso.</p><p>Chloe respira con dificultad y siente el agarre que tiene sobre su autocontrol y su cordura debilitarse. Es como tratar de sujetar agua en las cuencas de sus manos cuando no puede juntar los dedos: completamente inútil.</p><p>En su pecho se agita de forma violenta un hambre desesperada, una imperante necesidad de consumir a Beca de cualquier y todas las formas posibles o perecer en el intento, pero por lo menos <em>tenerla</em> de alguna forma.</p><p>Quiere tener cada centímetro de Beca presionado contra ella, quiere poder ponerse su piel como una capa, quiere poder tragársela entera y sentirla dentro de ella.</p><p>Y todo porque tiene la angustiosa sensación de que sus cuerpos nunca les van a permitir estar todo lo cerca que Chloe necesita.</p><p>Beca parece estar sintiendo lo mismo, o por lo menos algo parecido, ya que sus manos dejan de ayudar el vaivén de las caderas de Chloe para empezar a deshacer con apremiante urgencia el nudo de su albornoz.</p><p>Sus dedos tiemblan ligeramente por la prisa que se está dando y necesita tres intentos hasta que se da cuenta de que solo tiene que tirar de los extremos de una de las cintas para deshacer el nudo.</p><p>El cinturón cae flojo y, con él, el albornoz se abre a la mitad lo suficiente como para dejar entrever los pechos desnudos de Chloe subiendo y bajando con cada una de sus agitadas respiraciones.</p><p>La pelirroja termina por deshacerse ella del albornoz, dejando que resbale por sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás hasta que acaba hecho un guiñapo tras ella en el colchón.</p><p>La adoración que ve en los ojos de Beca hace que Chloe sienta su cordura desaparecer por completo y la llama en su pecho se reaviva igual que si Beca hubiera volcado alcohol puro sobre ella.</p><p>Deseosa por ser tocada, Chloe vuelve a enredar sus manos en el pelo de Beca y la atrae hacia ella para devorar sus labios con su lengua y sus dientes de tal forma que cualquier diría que su vida depende de ello.</p><p>Beca aprovecha para explorar toda la piel descubierta con las yemas de sus dedos y cada uno de sus roces hace que Chloe se estremezca hasta lo más profundo de su alma.</p><p>Sus caderas recuperan el ritmo de antes y se restriegan con desesperación contra el abdomen de Beca en una súplica silenciosa por recibir algo de la atención de la morena que, hasta ahora, siempre ha estado centrada en otros sitios de su cuerpo menos donde más la necesita.</p><p>Chloe teme que, si Beca tarda más en tocarla, pueda acabar combustionando espontáneamente de dentro hacia fuera.</p><p>Por fin, las manos de Beca se abren paso por sus caderas y entre sus piernas, y Chloe deja escapar un gemido lleno de desesperación, pero tiene tan poco control sobre sí misma que no es capaz de sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza.</p><p>Con el interior de su índice, Beca la acaricia por encima de la tela empapada de sus bragas.</p><p>- Joder, Chlo – murmura Beca, casi de forma aturdida, como si no estuviera siendo plenamente consciente de su reacción.</p><p>El índice se retira, pero antes incluso de que Chloe pueda lamentar su pérdida, Beca vuelve a tocarla esta vez con tres dedos que ejercen presión justo donde su clítoris pulsa a un ritmo desenfrenado.</p><p>Chloe cuelga la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo que sale de lo más profundo de su ser y sus caderas siguen el ritmo intermitente de la presión que Beca le proporciona.</p><p>Más que alivio, es una forma de tortura para Chloe porque cada pequeño toque lanza un estallido eléctrico por todo su cuerpo, pero no es suficiente para llevarla a ningún sitio que no sea la locura más absoluta.</p><p>Se siente mareada, y no está segura de si es por la falta de oxígeno, por la desesperante necesidad de correrse de una vez, o por el whiskey.</p><p>- No deberíamos estar haciendo esto habiendo bebido – murmura en una exhalación húmeda contra la piel caliente del cuello de Beca.</p><p>No puede contener el gemido de queja que escapa de sus labios cuando la mano de Beca se detiene, y sus caderas que lanzan hacia delante por voluntad propia en busca de unos dedos que ahora la eluden, donde antes la buscaban desesperadamente.</p><p>- ¿Por qué? – inquiere Beca, empujando mejilla con mejilla en un intento de hacer que Chloe saque la cabeza de su escondite en su hombro –. ¿No quieres arrepentirte mañana cuando despiertes?</p><p>- <em>No</em> – la palabra estalla en su boca, porque es una idea que ni siquiera había cruzado su mente.</p><p>La posibilidad de arrepentirse, cuando se trata de Beca, es inexistente y quiere que quede lo más claro posible. Se relame los labios y fija su mirada oscura en la boca entreabierta de Beca.</p><p>- Porque quiero poder acordarme de todo – admite, su voz queda y espesa por el deseo.</p><p>La morena parpadea un par de veces antes de que una sonrisa torcida se expanda lentamente por sus labios hinchados.</p><p>- Creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso – promete.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo siento, pero no son spoilers si la película salió en 1989. De todos modos, disponemos de hojas de reclamación.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Precaución. No leáis esto en público.</p><p>¡Feliz Navidad! 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 5: Enséñame</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotel Clermont, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>25 de mayo del 2026, 02:20h</em>
</p><p>Beca está segura de que, en algún punto de esta noche, ha debido de morir e ir al cielo.</p><p>La imagen de Chloe en su regazo, montando sus dedos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás por el placer y su cuello expuesto lleno de manchas rojizas que la <em>propia Beca</em> ha dejado ahí, es algo que su cerebro está teniendo muchos problemas para procesar como real.</p><p>Ni siquiera está muy convencida de saber cómo han hecho para llegar hasta aquí. Un momento estaban viendo <em>When Harry met Sally</em>, y al siguiente, Beca estaba apartando las empapadas bragas de Chloe hacia un lado para introducir dos dedos en su interior.</p><p>Deja escapar un siseo entre dientes cuando la mano con la que Chloe se está sujetando a su hombro para mantener el equilibrio resbala y sus uñas arañan su piel con demasiada fuerza.</p><p>Pero la pelirroja está tan perdida en su búsqueda del orgasmo que no se da cuenta. Sus caderas, que están haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo, aumentan la velocidad y sus movimientos se vuelven el tipo de torpe y descuidado que precede al final.</p><p>Beca siente a Chloe tensarse alrededor de sus dedos y decide tomar un poco de control para ayudarle a acabar.</p><p>La siguiente vez que Chloe se alza sobre sus rodillas, Beca enrosca su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura para atraer su cuerpo a ella y la mantiene ahí, quieta, mientras su muñeca marca un ritmo frenético.</p><p>En esta nueva posición, Beca se da cuenta de que si agacha solo un poco la cabeza llega a los pechos de Chloe y hace precisamente eso.</p><p>Sus dientes se cierran en torno a un pezón y Beca siente dedos tensarse en su pelo con fuerza. El escozor del tirón hace que un hormigueo recorra su nariz y parpadea para disipar la fina capa de lágrimas que se estaba acumulando en su párpado inferior.</p><p>- Bec… – jadea Chloe en tono de advertencia.</p><p>Pero si pretendía seguir hablando, las palabras nunca llegan a salir de su garganta. En su lugar emite un gemido entrecortado a la vez que todo su cuerpo se estremece y sacude con la fuerza del orgasmo.</p><p>Ver a Chloe desmoronarse sobre, por, y alrededor de sus dedos es algo que Beca sabe, en ese preciso instante y con absoluta claridad, que va a necesitar volver a ver una y otra, y otra vez porque nunca va a ser suficiente para saciarla.</p><p>A pesar de que le arden los músculos de su muñeca y lo apretada que está Chloe, Beca continúa moviendo sus dedos.</p><p>- Si no paras – murmura Chloe, sin aliento –, me voy a correr otra vez.</p><p>- Bien – responde Beca con una sonrisa.</p><p>Captura los labios de Chloe en un beso hambriento y la pelirroja suelta un débil gemido en su boca.</p><p>Beca suelta la cintura de Chloe para retirarle de la cara unos mechones húmedos que se le han quedado pegados en las mejillas y sobre los labios entreabiertos. Pasa una mano por su espalda sudada y admira los movimientos de sus músculos al estirarse y contraerse con cada laboriosa respiración, cada vaivén de sus caderas.</p><p>Cuela esa misma mano por la parte frontal de las bragas de Chloe, y solo necesita rodear un par de veces su clítoris, rápido y fuerte, para que Chloe vuelva a caer por el precipicio del placer.</p><p>Y, una vez más, Beca se echa hacia atrás para admirar la escena.</p><p>Chloe se derrite sobre su pecho y una de sus manos sujeta firmemente la muñeca de los dedos que Beca todavía tiene en su interior para que no se le ocurra moverlos.</p><p>- No más, no más – suplica, tan falta de aire que las palabras salen en apenas un hilo de voz.</p><p>Beca emite una risa suave y deposita un dulce beso en su hombro antes de extraer con cuidado sus dedos. Los seca en las sábanas revueltas y abraza la figura exhausta de Chloe contra su cuerpo.</p><p>Deja que la calma del momento, mientras espera a que Chloe se recomponga, caiga sobre ella como un bálsamo reparador.</p><p>Finalmente, la pelirroja deja escapar un profundo suspiro y se desliza de lado hasta aterrizar en el colchón, sus mechones pelirrojos alborotados y cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. Se los retira con una mano en un movimiento perezoso que derrocha cansancio y despreocupación.</p><p>Beca siente algo agitarse en la parte baja del abdomen al ver a Chloe tan destrozada y saber que ha sido obra suya.</p><p>Inconscientemente, aprieta sus piernas en un intento de aliviar la pulsación que trata de llamar su atención, pero la presión solo hace que ahora la sienta retumbar por su cuerpo entero.</p><p>Se remueve en la cama, incómoda, y sabe que no hay forma alguna de que vaya a ser capaz de dormir estando tan cachonda.</p><p>Se relame los labios para humedecerlos y arrastra las caderas un poco hacia abajo para tumbarse más sobre las almohadas que tiene encajadas entre el cabecero y su espalda.</p><p>- ¿Te importa si…? – pregunta, dubitativa, mientras hace un gesto vago con su mano hacia su pelvis, la cual alza un segundo del colchón para hacer sus intenciones más claras.</p><p>La mirada de Chloe salta a ella y se oscurece notablemente cuando comprende a lo que Beca se refiere. Abre la boca para contestar de manera inmediata, pero parece tan azorada por lo que sea que está pensando que se queda sin palabras un instante.</p><p>- Quítate la sudadera – pide en voz ronca.</p><p>Beca siente un escalofrío de pura electricidad trepar por su cuerpo ante la orden y el tono en el que Chloe la ha hecho. Cruza ambos brazos en la parte baja de su sudadera extragrande y se saca la prenda morada por la cabeza.</p><p>No lleva nada debajo, y saborea el placer de escuchar la respiración de Chloe atascarse en su garganta.</p><p>- Jesús, Bec... – murmura Chloe, y cuando Beca mira en su dirección ve que su mirada está mucho más cargada de deseo que unos segundos antes –. Esto es nuevo.</p><p>Una mano se alza del colchón y cruza el aire hasta que dos dedos pinchan suavemente el pezón derecho de Beca, perforado por una barra metálica con dos bolitas en cada extremo.</p><p>La morena gime y sus párpados revolotean. Cuando se hizo el piercing, le avisaron de que iba a intensificar todas las sensaciones, pero hasta el momento nada ha sido como esto. Tiene que luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos y no sucumbir por completo al masaje de Chloe.</p><p>- ¿Cómo sabes que es nuevo? – pregunta de forma entrecortada.</p><p>La pelirroja le lanza una mirada puntiaguda por debajo de sus pestañas.</p><p>- Beca, vivimos juntas durante cuatro años en un apartamento <em>sin paredes</em>. Créeme cuando te digo que te he visto desnuda más veces de las que puedo contar.</p><p>Lo que fuera que Beca estaba a punto de replicar, el hilo de sus pensamientos, se desvanece por completo de su mente, y coge una brusca inhalación cuando Chloe prueba un ángulo nuevo.</p><p>Sus piernas se revuelven solas sobre las sedosas sábanas.</p><p>- Chlo... – gime.</p><p>Y aunque solo es su nombre, Beca sabe que Chloe entiende la pregunta que hay detrás, la súplica por su permiso para hacer algo por aliviar la situación entre sus piernas.</p><p>Los dedos de Chloe abandonan su pezón, tan estimulado que estaba empezando a resultar doloroso, y con el índice traza una línea a lo largo de la piel de Beca a medida que desciende.</p><p>Una sonrisa curva sus labios al ver el tsunami de piel erizada que persigue su roce delicado, siempre un par de pasos por detrás.</p><p>- Esto – dice, enganchando la punta de su índice bajo el elástico de las bragas de Beca –, <em>fuera</em>.</p><p>Beca obedece a la orden con gusto y las tira de cualquier manera al suelo de la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar dónde caen para tenerlas mínimamente localizadas.</p><p>Planta el pie derecho sobre el colchón y deja caer su rodilla doblada hacia fuera, exponiéndose, haciendo espacio para sus dedos. Con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, encuentra su hinchado clítoris y el eco de un gemido retumba en su pecho.</p><p>Chloe inmediatamente pega sus cuerpos por completo, su frente contra el costado de Beca, y abraza la pierna izquierda de Beca entre las suyas.</p><p>La morena puede sentir la zona mojada de sus bragas sobre la piel de su muslo y pierde la concentración. Sus dedos vacilan, resbalan, y se detienen un instante, distraídos.</p><p>De repente hay una lengua jugando con los piercings de su oreja y Beca reprime a duras penas el instinto de encogerse lejos de su alcance porque la sensación es extremadamente parecida a las cosquillas.</p><p>- ¿Es esto lo que hacías mientras <em>no </em>pensabas en mí? – murmura Chloe antes de atrapar el lóbulo entre sus dientes para darle un suave mordisco.</p><p>Beca jadea y traga saliva, asintiendo con un movimiento torpe de su cabeza sobre la almohada. Sus caderas se alzan solas del colchón en busca de algo que Beca no se está dando a sí misma y permite que sus dedos se deslicen hacia abajo.</p><p>- Enséñame – pide Chloe en apenas un hilo de voz.</p><p>Con un gemido, Beca introduce un dedo en su interior y se maravilla de lo tensa que está ya. No va a durar mucho, pero aun así necesita algo más para llegar hasta el orgasmo: añade un dedo más y persigue su propia mano con sus caderas en un ritmo que pronto hace que esté empapada en sudor.</p><p>Chloe parece estar disfrutando de esto casi tanto como ella.</p><p>Y escuchar cada una de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, cada sonido que sale de su garganta, cada reacción a los movimientos que puede ver entre las piernas abiertas de Beca, solo empuja a Beca más a la locura.</p><p>Como un relámpago, cruza la mente de Beca la posibilidad de que Chloe también se esté tocando porque le ha resultado imposible actuar de simple espectadora.</p><p>La morena siente ese rayo recorrer su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica hasta golpear directamente entre sus piernas. Deja que la imagen tome forma tras sus párpados firmemente cerrados y se clava los dientes en el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que el sabor a óxido de su propia sangre permea su lengua.</p><p>Con los ojos cerrados no ve la mano que cruza sobre su pecho para pinchar su pezón perforado. La sensación llega de manera completamente inesperada y siente su cuerpo entero sacudirse con los inicios de su orgasmo.</p><p>De repente hay dedos en su clítoris y labios en su garganta y la sobrecarga sensorial es tanta que todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor por un instante.</p><p>Cuando vuelve en sí, tiene la impresión de que su cuerpo está flotando, como si en vez de en una cama estuviera recostada sobre una colchoneta que se desliza tranquilamente sobre la calmada superficie de una piscina.</p><p>Suelta una temblorosa respiración y gira la cabeza en la dirección en la que está recibiendo suaves besos en su cuello y hombro.</p><p>Chloe captura sus labios en un beso lento en el que Beca se limita a dejarse hacer, y acepta la lengua que lame lánguidamente el interior de su boca. Suspira y se derrite contra el roce delicado de Chloe, contra los dedos que trazan arcos por su espalda.</p><p>Nota la mano de Chloe deslizarse hasta colarse entre sus piernas, su toque en el dorso de la mano que Beca todavía no ha retirado de sí misma, con toda la intención de ocupar su puesto, y Beca deja escapar un gemido lastimero, casi dolorido.</p><p>Arrastra las caderas por la cama para intentar rehuirla.</p><p>- Tengo… – intenta decir, pero igual que el sonido de un juguete que se está quedando sin pilas, su voz se casca y se apaga. Se humedece los labios con la lengua y vuelve a intentarlo –. Pis – murmura simplemente.</p><p>Chloe resopla una risa contra su clavícula, pero retira su mano y libera la pierna izquierda de Beca para que pueda levantarse.</p><p>Algo inestable, la morena trastabilla hasta el baño y prácticamente se deja caer sobre el váter. Pronto, sin embargo, descubre un problema importante: no es capaz de hacer pis. Los músculos de su bajo abdomen se han quedado tan flácidos por la satisfacción de su orgasmo que no responden a sus órdenes.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Chloe al cabo de un rato. Su voz suena divertida y, cuando asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta en toda su desnuda gloria, Beca ve que hay una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.</p><p>- No es fácil hacer pis después de un orgasmo – explica la morena con un bufido frustrado.</p><p>Chloe suelta una carcajada y se acerca al lavabo para coger uno de los vasos de cristal. Abre el grifo para llenarlo de agua, y Beca agita una mano en el aire cuando va a cerrar el chorro de agua, impidiéndoselo.</p><p>- Déjalo – pide, sus ojos cerrados y una arruga en su ceño por la concentración que está empleando para aflojar su vejiga.</p><p>Chloe bebe de su vaso, claramente encontrando la situación de lo más divertida, pero optando por no hacer comentario alguno para no distraer a Beca.</p><p>Finalmente, con un suspiro de alivio, Beca es capaz de hacer pis. Al girarse para coger papel, tropieza con los ojos chispeantes de Chloe por encima del borde de cristal de su vaso y le lanza una mirada de advertencia.</p><p>- Cállate.</p><p>Chloe explota en risas.</p><p>- ¡No he dicho nada! – se defiende.</p><p>- Pero lo estás pensando – rebate Beca por encima del sonido de la cisterna. Se acerca al grifo que permanece abierto y mete las manos bajo el chorro de agua fría antes de cerrarlo –. ¿Acaso a ti nunca te ha pasado?</p><p>Aprovecha el exceso de agua que queda en su piel para refrescarse el cuello y las mejillas sonrojadas.</p><p>- Claro que me ha pasado, pero eso no quita que me ría de ti.</p><p>Beca se gira y le roba el vaso a Chloe, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se bebe el culo de agua que quedaba.</p><p>- Tampoco ayuda nada que te estuvieras paseando desnuda, ¿sabes? – rodea la cintura de Chloe con sus manos para atraerla a ella, su mirada fija en la sonrisa que curva sus labios.</p><p>Una ceja pelirroja se arquea.</p><p>- ¿Prefieres que me vista? – pregunta, aunque su tono delata que sabe perfectamente que la respuesta va a ser un no.</p><p>- Yo no he dicho eso – murmura Beca –. Pero no puedo parar de pensar en todas las cosas que quiero hacerte.</p><p>Chloe se estremece entre sus brazos y captura sus labios con tanta hambre que cualquiera diría que se ha corrido ya dos veces, posiblemente tres, en esta noche. Beca responde el beso con ganas y una de sus manos acaricia la cadera de Chloe para descender por la parte exterior de su pierna.</p><p>Emite un “mmhh” apreciativo cuando las yemas de sus dedos se mojan en el fluido de Chloe.</p><p>- Sigues empapada…</p><p>Chloe gime y asiente, moviendo sus pies en el suelo para hacer espacio entre sus piernas para Beca.</p><p>- A mí tampoco me ayuda verte desnuda, ¿sabes? – replica a modo de burla, aunque su voz tiembla ligeramente cuando Beca masajea su clítoris entre dos de sus dedos y delata lo verdaderas que son sus palabras.</p><p>Beca retira su toque para alzar los dedos a su boca y probar a Chloe por primera vez, y Chloe suspira ante la imagen.</p><p>- Quiero sentirte en mi lengua – confiesa, algo falta de aire, acariciando los labios de Beca con esa misma lengua como una promesa de lo que está por venir.</p><p>Las rodillas de Beca tiemblan y su gemido muere en algún punto de la garganta de Chloe, quien se lo traga con su beso abrasador que amenaza con tragarse entera <em>a Beca</em> también si la morena se deja.</p><p>Y se dejaría. Sin dudarlo ni un solo instante.</p><p>No puede negar que lleva pensando en ello desde que Chloe le preguntó si nunca la había visto comerse un helado y se había preguntado cómo sería sentir eso entre sus piernas.</p><p>Al separarse, Chloe se relame y Beca se siente desfallecer al darse cuenta de que debe estar saboreándose a sí misma, de que ha cogido el sabor residual que quedaba en su lengua y sus labios.</p><p>No sabe cuándo Chloe le ha dado la vuelta al tablero, cuándo Beca ha perdido la mano ganadora y ahora no puede hacer nada más que limitarse a responder a las jugadas de Chloe, cada una más mortífera que la anterior.</p><p>Adora este juego de tira y afloja al que han sido empujadas por los eventos de la noche: tú me tientas, yo te tiento, tú me tientas, yo te tiento, hasta que una de las dos sucumba o implosione.</p><p>Adora saber que no es la única que va a salir <em>completamente arruinada</em> de él, ni la única que va a salir como la absoluta ganadora.</p><p>- Me pido primera – dice en voz ronca. Al ver la ceja arqueada de Chloe, su confusión por no saber a qué viene eso ni a qué se refiere, Beca sonríe –. Quiero que te corras en mi boca – murmura –. Y luego, si puedes, devuelves el favor.</p><p>La piel de Chloe se eriza y sus ojos se oscurecen, pero esa es toda su reacción.</p><p>- No – rechaza –. Hay formas de que las dos consigamos lo que queremos – su azul bebé reluce con un brillo peligroso –. <em>A la vez</em>.</p><p>Y, con una sonrisa llena de oscuras promesas, entrelaza sus dedos entre los de Beca para tirar de ella de vuelta a la cama.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hotel Clermont, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>25 de mayo del 2026, 12:56h</em>
</p><p>Cuando Chloe despierta, lo hace con un gemido de fastidio porque hay un rayo de sol que ha logrado esquivar todas las cortinas que cubren los ventanales de la habitación y cae con certera puntería en todos sus ojos.</p><p>Gira la cabeza en la almohada con intención de rehuirlo, pero al ir a acomodar su cuerpo a la nueva postura siente todos sus músculos protestar con el más delicioso de los dolores.</p><p>Se estremece cuando los recuerdos se abren paso a través de la bruma del sueño y suspira profundamente, acurrucándose bajo las mantas que, en algún momento de la noche, Beca recuperó del suelo para cubrir sus cuerpos agotados.</p><p>Vuelve a cerrar los ojos ahora que ha logrado evitar esa franja de luz solar y se dispone a dormitar un rato más. Pero, extrañamente, la calma de la habitación le alerta de que hay algo raro en tanto silencio y vuelve a alzar la cabeza de la almohada.</p><p>El lado de la cama de Beca está vacío, y cuando posa la mano sobre las sábanas, las nota frías al tacto.</p><p>Chloe solo se permite un breve instante de pánico antes de recorrer con su mirada la habitación y descubrir el motivo de la existencia de ese rayo de sol en primer lugar: Beca ha descorrido parte de las cortinas para poder salir a la terraza.</p><p>Vestida con el albornoz del que desnudó a Chloe anoche, Beca tiene los antebrazos recostados contra la barandilla, el móvil sujeto contra la oreja, y ha cerrado la ventana aislante tras ella para no despertar a Chloe al hablar.</p><p>Justo en ese momento, la morena vuelve la cabeza hacia el interior de la habitación y le dedica a Chloe unos ojos en blanco mientras escucha lo que sea que le están diciendo.</p><p>Chloe sonríe y se deja caer sobre el colchón, sus preocupaciones ahora inexistentes. Pasa sus manos por sus mechones despeinados, encontrándose con algunos nudos y deshaciéndolos como puede con los dedos.</p><p>Suspira, porque ya ha perdido por completo los restos de sueño que nublaban sus sentidos, y no queda otra que levantarse. Alarga una mano a tientas hacia la mesilla donde dejó su iPhone anoche y sus ojos se abren de golpe al ver la hora en la pantalla de bloqueo.</p><p>Hace años que no duerme hasta tan tarde, exactamente, diez años: desde Barden, desde las fiestas de fraternidades y las noches de karaoke y las riff-offs y las rutas por discotecas.</p><p>Ve que tiene algunos mensajes de Aubrey preguntándole por la reunión, otros del grupo de las Bellas, pero se centra en los de su vecina Lizzie.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Lizzie (10.45)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Imagen</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Imagen</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Imagen</em>
  </p>
  <p>Billie no te está echando nada de menos 😉     </p>
  <p>Va a tener que quedarse conmigo más a menudo</p>
</blockquote><p>Chloe sonríe al ver las fotos de su perra corriendo feliz detrás de las gaviotas de Conney Island y ladrándole a las olas.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (13.01)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Jajajajajajajaja</p>
  <p>Pero yo a ella sí 🙁</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Lizzie (13.03)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Cuándo vuelves??</p>
  <p>Vamos a pasar el día por aquí así que no estaremos en casa hasta las 8 o así</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (13.03)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>No te preocupes</p>
  <p>Mi vuelo no es hasta las 21:30</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Lizzie (13.03)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Guay!</p>
</blockquote><p>Chloe está escribiendo una respuesta, pero se distrae al escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta de la habitación con un golpeteo de nudillos. Las sábanas resbalan por su piel y dejan de cubrirle cuando se incorpora sobre un codo.</p><p>- ¡Servicio de habitaciones! – anuncia una voz masculina desde el pasillo.</p><p>Chloe deja caer el iPhone de cualquier manera sobre la cama y salta fuera de las mantas. Se detiene un instante al darse cuenta de que no tiene nada de ropa a mano: su albornoz lo lleva Beca, y el resto de su ropa está doblada en la maleta.</p><p>Ve un bulto morado unos pasos más allá y lo reconoce como la sudadera que llevaba Beca anoche. Se la pone rápidamente y tira de los bordes, que le llegan aproximadamente a mitad del muslo, con los dedos para mantenerla ahí quieta.</p><p>Espera que nada en su postura delate al botones que no lleva bragas por debajo, aunque imagina que los pobres trabajadores se habrán encontrado todo tipo de cosas al traer el servicio de habitaciones.</p><p>Abre la puerta y recibe al joven que hay al otro lado con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Su desayuno – el botones empuja un carrito a través del umbral y Chloe se hace a un lado para dejarle pasar.</p><p>Lo aparca a los pies de la cama y se vuelve, servicial, hacia Chloe. Se la queda mirando un largo rato y la pelirroja, por un instante, teme que haya descubierto que en realidad va completamente desnuda por debajo de esa sudadera.</p><p>Luego, sin embargo, se acuerda de que lo socialmente aceptable es darles una propina y eso es lo que el joven probablemente esté esperando.</p><p>- <em>Oh</em> – exclama, avergonzada.</p><p>No recuerda dónde dejó el bolso anoche, y gira sobre sus talones en la moqueta, ligeramente perdida.</p><p>Por suerte para ella, Beca escoge ese preciso momento para acabar su llamada y desliza la puerta de la terraza para volver a entrar en la habitación.</p><p>Sin embargo, se detiene de golpe al ver a Chloe por primera vez.</p><p>Su mirada recorre su cuerpo, semi cubierto con su sudadera, de forma tan obvia que Chloe casi tiene ganas de llamarle la atención porque <em>tienen público,</em> pero, ¿sinceramente?, el deseo que puede ver al fondo del azul medianoche de Beca hace que se olvide por completo de dónde están.</p><p>- ¿Todo bien? – inquiere en voz suave mientras señala con un gesto de barbilla hacia el iPhone que Beca lleva en la mano.</p><p>La morena frunce el ceño un segundo, como si ya no se acordase de qué estaba haciendo hace apenas un momento, como si su mente estuviera tan ocupada en otras cosas que tarda un rato en procesar la pregunta.</p><p>- Ah, sí. Nada importante – desestima el tema con un agitar de la mano en la que lleva el móvil, el cual tira de forma despreocupada sobre la cama revuelta –. ¿Has dormido bien? – y Beca parece incapaz de resistirse a acompañarlo con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.</p><p>Chloe bufa una pequeña risa y le lanza una mirada.</p><p>- Todo lo bien que era posible, considerando…</p><p>- Considerando… – repite Beca lentamente, saboreando la palabra al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se expande por su rostro.</p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que Chloe pueda poner los ojos en blanco o devolvérsela de alguna forma, alguien se aclara la garganta de forma ruidosa y exagerada para llamar su atención y las dos Bellas dan un pequeño brinco.</p><p>A la vez, se giran para ver al botones que, muerto de incomodidad, sigue esperando a que le den una propina o, a estas alturas, simplemente le dejen marchar.</p><p>Y Chloe no es una persona que se avergüence fácilmente, pero en esta ocasión siente el rubor subir por su cuello hasta sus mejillas y orejas, y contiene el impulso de posar el dorso frío de sus manos sobre la zona caliente.</p><p>- No encuentro mi bolso – le dice, azorada, a Beca.</p><p>Eso parece sacar a Beca de su propio hoyo de vergüenza y va al armario de la entrada, donde ayer dejó guardada su cazadora de cuero. De la misma percha cuelga su bolso, y saca un billete de veinte para el botones</p><p>El muchacho se marcha a paso rápido, seguro que deseoso por poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y ellas.</p><p>Chloe no presta atención, distrae a su mente del bochorno preocupándose con el tema de su bolso. No recuerda qué hizo con él anoche al llegar a la habitación, y le queda la duda de si siquiera lo cogió del Mercedes de Beca cuando llegaron o se lo olvidó allí.</p><p>Empuja la maleta con un pie y descubre la forma de sobre negro de su bolso justo debajo.</p><p>- ¡Falsa alarma! – exclama, aliviada.</p><p>Se agacha a recogerlo pero, a medio camino es repentinamente consciente de lo que lleva puesto, o la <em>escasez</em> de ello, y cambia tácticas. Dobla las rodillas hacia un lado y estira un brazo, rescatando el bolso de debajo de la maleta.</p><p>Se gira hacia Beca con él en la mano en gesto triunfal, pero no está preparada para la forma en que Beca la está mirando.</p><p>Ahora que están solas, parece estar a punto de marchar hacia Chloe, acorralarla contra la pared, y arrasar con ella, consumirla por completo de cincuenta formas diferentes hasta que por fin se quede completamente satisfecha.</p><p>Chloe se olvida de respirar un segundo y sus dedos se aflojan alrededor del borde superior de su bolso, que casi vuelve a caer al suelo si no fuera porque sus reflejos actúan en el último momento.</p><p>Arquea una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa a la que Beca responde con una sacudida de cabeza.</p><p>- Me gustas en mi ropa – admite en voz baja.</p><p>Chloe sonríe y, ante la forma en que la mirada de Beca vuelve a acariciar su cuerpo, especialmente sus piernas, tiene que resistir las ganas de esconder la cara en el cuello de la sudadera.</p><p>Anoche se hicieron y dijeron todo tipo de cosas, pero es <em>ahora</em> cuando Chloe siente vergüenza.</p><p>Tampoco le parece que sea raro, es más, se atrevería a decir que tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Como dijeron los Artic Monkeys: las noches se hicieron principalmente para decir cosas que no puedes decir mañana por la mañana.</p><p>En la noche, en la oscuridad y la tranquilidad que viene cuando el mundo duerme, es fácil dejar salir todo.</p><p>En el día, en la claridad que trae la luz y el bullicio del mundo de vuelta en funcionamiento, es difícil afrontar las consecuencias.</p><p>Y Chloe no ha sido nunca alguien a quien le gusten mucho las incógnitas ni los rodeos, de modo que, en vez de callar y esperar a que Beca le dé algún tipo de señal sobre cómo debería actuar, opta por preguntar directamente.</p><p>- Anoche… – empieza, dejando la palabra colgando en el aire adrede para ver cuál es la reacción de Beca. Levanta uno de sus pies para rascarse la pierna opuesta.</p><p>La morena alza las cejas, pero no muestra ninguna reacción más allá que ese pequeño gesto.</p><p>- Fue algo bueno, ¿verdad? – termina de decir, tentativa.</p><p>Beca sonríe.</p><p>- <em>Mejor</em> que bueno – clarifica. Ahora es su turno de mostrarse ligeramente avergonzada –. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso.</p><p>Chloe siente su cuerpo relajarse ante esa pequeña confirmación y se acerca un par de pasos a Beca.</p><p>- Yo también – admite con un asentimiento.</p><p>Se sonríen durante un largo momento hasta que la mirada de Chloe cae por su propio peso a los labios de Beca, y entonces siente la imperante necesidad de encontrar clarificación para su segunda duda.</p><p>- ¿Y ahora…?</p><p>Beca suspira, su propia mirada también en labios de Chloe.</p><p>- ¿A qué hora tienes el vuelo?</p><p>Chloe parpadea, confundida por la pregunta tan salida de la nada, y ladea la cabeza.</p><p>- A las nueve y media.</p><p>- Entonces… – murmura Beca, evaporando la distancia entre ellas –. Propongo aprovechar lo que nos queda de día – roza sus labios en el fantasma de un beso, una pequeña muestra de lo que está por venir–. <em>J</em><em>untas</em>.</p><p>Chloe sonríe y alza sus brazos para enroscarlos en los hombros de Beca, sin preocuparse porque esa postura tire de la escasa tela de la sudadera y deje a la vista partes de su cuerpo que deberían permanecer tapadas.</p><p>Beca tampoco parece preocupada por ese detalle, más bien al contrario. En seguida se aprovecha y pone sus manos a buen uso trazando la piel descubierta.</p><p>- Me parece tu mejor idea hasta el momento – se burla Chloe.</p><p>Beca despega los labios para soltar una exclamación ofendida, pero Chloe la corta de raíz con un beso.</p><p>Antes de que el beso se les vaya de las manos, lo cual puede ocurrir con demasiada facilidad considerando la dirección que los dedos de Beca están empezando a tomar bajo el borde de su sudadera, Chloe lo rompe con un suave suspiro lleno de satisfacción.</p><p>Acaricia la nariz de Beca con la suya. Frente contra frente, le da un breve pico y se separa todo lo que sus brazos le permiten.</p><p>- Pero, primero, el desayuno – pide.</p><p>Beca bufa una risa, y aunque lo hace con un poco de reticencia, deja marchar a Chloe.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hotel Clermont, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>25 de mayo del 2026, 19:09h</em>
</p><p>El agua caliente cae con fuerza sobre los ojos cerrados de Beca, que se pasa ambas manos por la cara para eliminar el exceso de agua que amenaza con colarse bajo sus párpados y echa el cuello hacia atrás.</p><p>Gira sobre sus talones con cuidado sobre el resbaladizo suelo de la ducha e inclina la cabeza bajo el chorro que agua que cae en cascada desde la alcachofa para mojarse el pelo.</p><p>A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, nota a la perfección cuando Chloe entra en su ducha porque una corriente de aire frío se cuela en el cálido y húmedo interior de la ducha a través de la mampara abierta.</p><p>Abre los ojos para recibirla y sonríe.</p><p>- Algún día tendremos que hablar de este hábito tuyo de colarte en mi ducha – bromea, su voz impregnada de cariño.</p><p>Chloe suelta una risa, pero le lanza unos ojos en blanco mientras cierra a ciegas la mampara con una mano tras su espalda.</p><p>- No es por ti – Beca arquea las cejas y ladea la cabeza, interesada por ver a dónde pretende llevar Chloe esta conversación –. Lo hago por el medio ambiente.</p><p>Una carcajada estalla en la garganta de Beca, quien solo puede echar la cabeza hacia atrás para que tenga vía libre en su salida. Ve la forma en que Chloe tiene que fruncir sus labios para no sonreír y delatarse, y eso solo hace la situación doblemente divertida.</p><p>- Si me iba a duchar de todos modos – dice con un encogimiento de hombros –, ¿por qué no aprovechar y hacerlo contigo para ahorrar agua?</p><p>Beca esboza una sonrisa torcida y deja que su mirada acaricie a Chloe de arriba abajo.</p><p>A veces le parece raro lo fácil que ha sido acostumbrarse a ver constantemente el cuerpo desnudo de Chloe, y otras veces lo que le parece raro es <em>lo poco raro</em> que le parece. Lo familiar que es después de <em>solo</em> unas horas juntas de esta forma.</p><p>- Me da la impresión de que… – murmura en voz queda mientras alarga una mano en busca de la cintura de Chloe –, mucha agua no vamos a ahorrar – da un tirón repentino para pegar sus cuerpos y agacha la cabeza darle un suave mordisco en el cuello.</p><p>Chloe deja escapar una exclamación ahogada por lo inesperado del movimiento, pero se deja hacer con una risa por un momento. Luego, de un suave empujón, aparta a Beca del chorro de agua para que no lo acapare.</p><p>Beca no se corta un pelo a la hora de admirar la forma en que el agua cae en cascada por su cuerpo desnudo, y siente un delatador hormigueo entre sus piernas en respuesta.</p><p>Cuando Chloe vuelve a abrir los ojos, pasándose las manos por la cara para quitarse los restos de agua, Beca no se molesta en tratar de disimular para dar la impresión de que no ha estado mirando cuando es claro que <em>sí</em> lo ha hecho.</p><p>Solo sus pupilas, ahora dilatadas, son suficiente prueba de ello.</p><p>Chloe pone los ojos en blanco, pero en sus labios se dibuja una amplia sonrisa que tiene serios problemas a la hora de contener.</p><p>- Pon esas manos en uso, anda – Chloe ríe al ver cómo Beca mueve sus cejas sugerentemente y sacude la cabeza en una negativa algo exasperada –. ¿No eres tú la que está en contra del sexo en la ducha?</p><p>- Digo que está <em>sobrevalorado </em>– puntualiza Beca con una carcajada –. Es muy diferente a estar en contra.</p><p>- Eres insaciable – y hay cierto subtexto en su tono que Beca tiene la sensación de que es sorpresa, como si Chloe nunca se hubiera esperado descubrir este lado de ella, o que lo tuviera siquiera.</p><p>Sabe que, en sus años en Barden, Beca podía parecer un poco mojigata. Donde las Bellas hablaban libremente y con todo tipo de detalles de cada una de sus aventuras y desventuras sexuales, Beca permanecía callada.</p><p>Pero es no significaba que luego, en las cuatro paredes de su habitación y con su pareja del momento —Jesse, en su mayoría—, Beca fuera de las que se tumban de espaldas en el colchón y esperan a que todo pase. Más bien al contrario.</p><p>Solo que, Beca nunca sintió la necesidad de anunciar cada vez que se acostaba con alguien.</p><p>Las chicas ya sabían que tenía sexo de todos modos: las paredes de su casa en Barden eran más bien tirando a finas. Y, aunque Beca y Jesse se contenían para no molestar o trataban de aprovechar los escasos momentos en los que estaban solos, algo de sonido se debía filtrar hacia fuera.</p><p>Pronto, después de tanto tiempo de cohabitación, llegaron a aprender identificar incluso cuándo Beca acababa de echar un polvo, y si había sido satisfactorio o no, por mucho que Beca lo encontrase ligeramente irritante.</p><p>Pero a pesar de sus bromas constantes y las preguntas invasivas y las miradas compartidas, Beca permanecía con la boca cerrada y sin darles ni una sola pizca de información.</p><p>Y, donde Beca llegó a saber hasta las posturas favoritas de algunas de ellas, sus capacidades multiorgásmicas o sus historias de terror, Beca nunca les contó nada. Lo cual, dejaba a las Bellas sin otra opción que la de especular.</p><p>Supone que por eso Chloe a veces tiene cierto brillo maravillado en los ojos cuando Beca acaba de hacer o decir algo que la ha cogido por sorpresa.</p><p>Vuelve al presente con un parpadeo al sentir una mano bajo la suya. Ve a Chloe volcar una generosa cantidad de gel en su palma ahuecada y ríe al entender ahora a qué se refería con poner sus manos en uso.</p><p>- Esto no es lo que yo tenía en mente, precisamente – observa con un puchero.</p><p>Aun así, hace un gesto a Chloe para que cierre el agua y esparce el gel entre sus dos manos, porque Chloe le está dando luz verde para tocar todo su cuerpo y Beca es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no desaprovechar la oportunidad.</p><p>Sospecha que quizá Chloe no ha pensado en esto con el necesario detenimiento. O, quizá, este era su plan desde un principio.</p><p>Comienza a enjabonar su piel por la parte baja de su espalda para así poder deslizarse directamente a su culo. Ve el jadeo que Chloe reprime cuando Beca aplica presión con las puntas de sus dedos y se estremece de placer.</p><p>Las otras veces que ha hecho esto nunca estaba mirando a la otra persona a la cara. Siempre estaban de espaldas a ella, de modo que nunca podía ver sus reacciones, solo las sentía en los temblores de sus músculos y las oía en sus suspiros y gemidos.</p><p>Ahora, sin embargo, tiene asiento de primera fila.</p><p>Rodea con sus manos las caderas de Chloe y asciende por los valles y montañas de sus costillas. Se muerde la lengua para contener una risa cuando la pelirroja se retuerce fuera de su roce en un espasmo del que no parece tener control.</p><p>- Cosquillas – explica, casi sin aliento, mientras fuerza a su cuerpo a mantenerse quieto.</p><p>Beca asiente y continúa bajando por sus brazos, solo para volver a hacer el mismo recorrido pero en la dirección opuesta.</p><p>Masajea sus hombros, sus clavículas, la curva en la que comienza su cuello, sus abdominales, y siente los músculos de Chloe tensarse y relajarse según la zona por la que estén sus dedos y según lo que esté haciendo con ellos.</p><p>Tener este tipo de control sobre alguien es de lo más exhilarante y Beca nota cómo se le sube a la cabeza igual que las burbujas del champán.</p><p>Venera el cuerpo de Chloe como la misma reverencia que si fuera una antigua diosa griega y Beca una simple mortal, lo cual es una comparación que Beca siempre ha considerado que no está muy lejos de la realidad.</p><p>Baja de nuevo por su espalda, esta vez dejando que sus uñas rasquen suavemente la capa resbaladiza del jabón, dibujando formas sobre su piel húmeda.</p><p>Se deja caer de rodillas sobre el plato de la ducha y escucha el jadeo que escapa de los labios de Chloe, quien procede a atrapar el inferior entre los dientes para que no la vuelvan a traicionar cuando las caricias de Beca trepan por sus piernas.</p><p>Y a pesar de tener la tentación <em>literalmente</em> frente a sus ojos, Beca decide comportarse.</p><p>Porque a pesar de tener la tentación <em>literalmente</em> frente a sus ojos, Beca es dolorosamente consciente de que tienen vuelos que coger y no deben entretenerse.</p><p>Cuando acaba de enjabonar hasta el último resquicio de la piel de Chloe, Beca vuelve a abrir el grifo y empuja su cuerpo debajo. Chloe se gira, le da la espalda a Beca, quien se pega a ella para asegurarse de que ni una sola burbuja de jabón quede sobre ella.</p><p>Chloe estira el cuello hacia atrás para que el chorro golpee sobre su pecho, en vez de sobre su cabeza, y descansa su nuca en el hombro de Beca.</p><p>Por algún motivo, Beca no sabe si es accidental o Chloe está tratando de provocarla, pero su culo sobresale con esa postura y se restriega contra la pelvis de Beca.</p><p>Ahora es a ella a quien se le escapa un jadeo traicionero. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta los dientes para resistirse a pesar de que Chloe, consciente o inconscientemente, no se lo está poniendo nada fácil.</p><p>Obtiene su respuesta cuando Chloe repite el movimiento y las manos de Beca caen a sus caderas, donde clava sus dedos con fuerza, pero ahí los deja: ni detiene a Chloe, ni la incita a que continúe.</p><p>- Chloe… – suspira, y suena a la vez como una advertencia y una súplica.</p><p><em>Para</em>, pero<em> no </em>pares.</p><p><em>Sigue</em>, pero<em> no </em>sigas.</p><p>(Des)Afortunadamente, Chloe comprende la indirecta y da un paso hacia un lado, separando sus cuerpos.</p><p>Beca coge aire por primera vez que vaya más allá de la parte superior de sus pulmones e inmediatamente se siente menos sofocada.</p><p>Sin embargo, pronto descubre que es tan solo la calma antes de la tormenta porque cuando Chloe se vuelve hacia ella, Beca ve que lleva un pequeño charco de jabón en la palma ahuecada de su mano.</p><p>- Tu turno – dice a través de una sonrisa.</p><p>Donde Beca se lo había tomado con toda la seriedad posible, Chloe va directa a por lo que le interesa: los pechos de Beca.</p><p>Sus manos se curvan a su alrededor sin pretensión alguna y pellizca su pezón perforado con el pulgar y el índice. El estallido de placer hace que a Beca le tiemblen un poco las rodillas y expulsa el aire de sus pulmones en una exhalación forzosa.</p><p>Agarra las muñecas de Chloe pero, una vez más, su cuerpo no parece querer colaborar y simplemente se quedan ahí quietas.</p><p>- No tenemos tiempo para esto – murmura, falta de aire.</p><p>- Lo sé, lo sé – suspira Chloe.</p><p>Aunque, mientras habla, sus dedos se enredan en mechones mojados y atrae a Beca para poder besarla. Sus labios se mueven en un beso caliente que comienza lánguido pero pronto se ve consumido por el hambre insaciable que siguen teniendo la una por la otra.</p><p>Ya una maestra en manejar el cuerpo de Beca su antojo, Chloe usa solo la cantidad justa de lengua para que su cabeza empiece a dar vueltas, pero la deje con ganas de mucho más.</p><p>Beca gime de forma lastimera al romper el beso, prácticamente su último y desesperando intento de resistirse a esta dulce tortura, y descansa su frente en la de Chloe con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>- ¿No te enseñaron tus padres a no empezar nada que no fueras a ser capaz de terminar? – se queja.</p><p>Siente la exhalación de la risa de Chloe golpear sus mejillas y labios, y se los humedece con la lengua sin pensar.</p><p>- Puedo ser rápida – rebate Chloe en un susurro lleno de promesas que delata que se lo está planteando seriamente.</p><p>Beca resopla una risa incrédula y se echa hacia atrás solo lo necesario para poder mirarle bien a la cara.</p><p>- ¿Y soy <em>yo</em> la insaciable?</p><p>- Yo siempre lo he sido – admite Chloe sin una pizca de vergüenza –, no es ningún secreto.</p><p>Casi en contradicción con sus palabras, esconde su rostro en el cuello de Beca y la morena siente su respiración antes de que labios y dientes atrapen un trozo de piel suavemente y jueguen con él.</p><p>Pero parece que ese es su último intento de hacer que Beca sucumba a ella, porque deposita un sonoro beso en su hombro y se separa con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Vale, venga – sus manos empujan a Beca para que se aleje de su cuerpo y vuelve a echarse gel, cerrando el grifo con un codo –. Prometo ser buena.</p><p>Su guiño parece decir lo contrario, y Beca no está muy segura de si la cree o no. Pero Chloe mantiene su palabra, y sus manos trabajan de forma rápida y certera para enjabonar el cuerpo de Beca de arriba abajo.</p><p>Es más el toque de una enfermera que de un amante, y Beca nunca pensó que fuera a agradecer ese cambio, pero así es.</p><p>No vuelve a tentarla mientras ayuda a que el agua se lleve todo el jabón de su piel, ni cuando salen completamente desnudas y mojadas de la ducha, ni cuando se secan los cuerpos con las toallas, ni mientras se visten.</p><p>Entre bromas y cómodos silencios, ambas peinan sus cabellos húmedos y se lavan los dientes, y Beca se sorprende a sí misma sintiendo que podría vivir así el resto de su vida y nunca cansarse.</p><p>Quiere que algo tan mundano como adecentarse después de una ducha, como hacer la maleta después de un fin de semana fuera, se sienta especial solo porque lo estás compartiendo con alguien más.</p><p>Así se lo racionaliza a sí misma: lo que ansía es ese sentimiento de comodidad, de familiaridad, de confianza, y no tanto que sea <em>Chloe</em> con quien lo esté experimentando.</p><p>El factor Chloe no condiciona el resultado.</p><p>Es solo… pura coincidencia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Solo a mí se me ocurre una idea para un fic que requiere escenas tan explícitamente explícitas (especialmente más adelante) justo cuando no estoy para nada en el mood de escribir ese tipo de escenas. En fin. Que no se diga que no me gusta retarme a mí misma… Con suerte no se nota lo mucho que dudé y me peleé con esas escenas y estuve mil veces a punto de cambiar por completo el concepto de este fic para evitar escribirlas.</p><p>Also. Para celebrar la Navidad voy a subir un mini-fic nuevo. Si os apetece leer algo diferente donde Beca y Chloe no se soportan y todo está cargado de tensión sexual, pasaros por mi perfil al acabar.</p><p>Espero que paséis una buena noche con vuestros seres queridos 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Qué bien he cuadrado el tema de las actualizaciones con esta historia, ¿no?</p><p>¡Feliz año nuevo, chiquets! Espero que el 2021 sea más amable con vosotres de lo que ha sido el 2020. Mucho amor 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 6: Tienes como... un brillo en los ojos</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotel Clermont, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>25 de mayo del 2026, 19:38h</em>
</p><p>- ¿Lo llevas todo? – se asegura Chloe antes dejar la habitación de hotel.</p><p>Beca, saliendo al pasillo ya, palmea los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero para asegurarse de que guardó el móvil en uno de ellos y las llaves del coche de alquiler en el otro.</p><p>Emite un “uh-huh” de asentimiento algo distraído mientras pasa la cadena de su bolso por encima de su cabeza para cruzárselo sobre el pecho. Al mismo tiempo, empuja con un pie su maleta sobre las cuatro ruedas para seguir avanzando y que no se queden bloqueando la puerta.</p><p>Sin embargo, no avanza mucho.</p><p>Se detiene cuando un mechón de su pelo se engancha en la cadena del bolso de forma tan dolorosa que le vienen lágrimas a los ojos y gruñe, frustrada, por no poder ver lo que está haciendo.</p><p>Chloe sale de la habitación, probablemente mirando hacia otro lado, porque al encontrarse de golpe con Beca, deja escapar un “woah” sorprendido y se equilibra con una mano en la cintura de Beca.</p><p>Beca escucha el <em>click</em> de la cerradura al encajar con la pieza del marco. Chloe se queda pegada a ella, sin espacio para avanzar, atrapada casi literalmente entre la espada y la pared.</p><p>- Bec, ¿qué…? – se corta a sí misma y Beca asume que ha visto el problema –. <em>Oh</em> – murmura, lleno de comprensión –. Espera, deja que te ayude con eso.</p><p>Beca siente manos que apartan las suyas del mechón enredado y Chloe lo libera rápidamente de la cadena metálica con la experiencia de alguien que lo ha sufrido múltiples veces y puede ver lo que está haciendo.</p><p>- Uf, gracias – Beca suspira aliviada, frotándose la zona dolorida por la tirantez.</p><p>Chloe emite una risa grave justo al lado de su oreja y Beca reprime a tiempo un escalofrío que casi la coge por sorpresa.</p><p>- No hay de qué.</p><p>Un golpeteo de dedos en su cintura le pide que se vuelva hacia Chloe, y Beca obedece. La mirada de la pelirroja está llena de cariño cuando alarga sus manos y recoloca el cuello de su cazadora de cuero, que había quedado retorcido bajo la cadena del bolso.</p><p>Ambas se sonríen un largo instante, hasta que, con un juguetón empujón, Chloe obliga a Beca a trastabillar unos pasos hacia atrás.</p><p>Golpea su maleta con sus gemelos y esta se desplaza por el impulso, pero las ruedas se quedan enganchadas en una hendidura en la moqueta del pasillo y se inclina peligrosamente hacia un lado.</p><p>Beca reacciona rápido y la coge por el mango justo antes de que vuelque.</p><p>- <em>Oye</em> – protesta, entornando los ojos.</p><p>Chloe solo se encoge de hombros sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, la lengua entre los dientes y su azul bebé reluciendo con un brillo divertido.</p><p>- ¿Qué? Estabas en todo el medio.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco, aunque al gesto le falta su mordisco habitual, y tira de su maleta pasillo abajo, en dirección a los ascensores.</p><p>Sabe que Chloe la sigue solo porque el sonido de sus risas está cada vez más cerca.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Aeropuerto Hartsfield-Jackson, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>25 de mayo del 2026, 20:24h</em>
</p><p>- Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo Delta XV4853 con destino a Los Ángeles, embarquen por la puerta D2 – anuncia la voz algo robótica de una mujer por la megafonía, solo para repetir el mensaje en dos idiomas más.</p><p>Parada justo frente a la puerta de embarque, Beca alza la mirada instintivamente hacia el alto techo blanco del aeropuerto, como si estuviera buscando el altavoz del que sale la voz a pesar de que no podría importarle menos.</p><p>La línea para embarcar consiste en un último grupo de estudiantes y una pareja de mediana edad que se mantiene a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, protegidos por mascarillas.</p><p>Beca hace contacto visual con una de las azafatas del mostrador, y puede ver en su mirada interrogante que no está segura de si Beca va a subirse a ese vuelo o está parada en esa zona por otro motivo diferente.</p><p>Mueve la cabeza en un pequeño asentimiento, y se gira hacia Chloe, que espera de pie a su lado porque había insistido en acompañarla hasta el embarque y así ella también mataba tiempo hasta su vuelo.</p><p>- ¿Crees que si les pides que esperen un poco más, te harían caso? – pregunta Chloe, entre la broma y la seriedad.</p><p>El resoplido de Beca es incrédulo.</p><p>- ¿Por qué iban a hacer eso?</p><p>- ¿Porque eres famosa? – el tono de Chloe lo hace sonar como algo obvio y Beca no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.</p><p>- No soy <em>tan </em>famosa – rebate con una sacudida de cabeza –. Yo estoy aquí – marca con una mano un nivel a la altura de su cintura –, y para que retrasaran un vuelo por mí tendría que estar… – alza la mano rápidamente hasta por encima de su cabeza –, <em>aquí</em>.</p><p>Chloe se la aparta de un manotazo, todavía sin parecer muy convencida.</p><p>- Tendría que ser Beyoncé – continúa Beca entre risas –, o Michelle Obama, o la reencarnación de George Washington.</p><p>- No veo la diferencia entre tú y Beyoncé – dice Chloe tras una pausa, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque sus labios no paran de intentar curvarse hacia arriba y delatar lo difícil que le está siendo no echarse a reír.</p><p>Beca, en cambio, no se reprime.</p><p>Echa la cabeza hacia atrás con sus carcajadas y disfruta de la sonrisa orgullosa de Chloe por haber conseguido hacer su despedida un poco más dulce y menos agria, de la armonía de sus risas cuando suenan juntas.</p><p>- Eso es porque tú me ves con buenos ojos – su voz derrocha cariño, al igual que la forma en que mira a Chloe.</p><p>La pelirroja esboza una sonrisa torcida ante su respuesta y le regala un guiño pícaro.</p><p>- Con <em>muy</em> buenos ojos – remarca de forma lenta y seductora.</p><p>Beca pone los suyos en blanco y le da un suave empujón en el hombro. Chloe le sigue el juego y se deja llevar por el impulso pero, igual que un boomerang, vuelve a su posición inicial.</p><p>- Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo Delta XV4853 con destino a Los Ángeles, embarquen por la puerta D2 – repite la voz de la megafonía.</p><p>La risa de Beca se convierte en un suspiro triste, y la curva de sus labios se derrite hacia abajo cuando ve que solo queda el matrimonio por embarcar.</p><p>- Tengo que irme – anuncia innecesariamente, solo por ver si poner las palabras ahí fuera, darles forma física en el aire, hace que sea más fácil convencerse de ellas.</p><p>Chloe asiente, llena de reticencia, pero también de resignación. Abre los brazos en una petición silenciosa por un abrazo de despedida a la que Beca responde de forma inmediata, sin dudarlo tan solo un segundo.</p><p>Se hunde en Chloe, quien cruza sus brazos tras su nuca con fuerza, y por un momento Beca se plantea susurrarle al oído que nunca la deje marchar.</p><p>- Recuerda que me debes una cena – murmura Chloe.</p><p>Beca suelta una risa.</p><p>- Tranquila, no se me olvidará nunca – promete.</p><p>Se siente ridícula, porque ella nunca ha tenido problemas para despedirse. Y tampoco es como si no fueran a volver a verse nunca más. Pero, entonces, ¿de dónde viene ese rechazo visceral a la sola idea de soltar a Chloe?</p><p>Con mucho esfuerzo, se separa de Chloe y suspira.</p><p>La pelirroja le lanza una última mirada, una última sonrisa, un último apretón de manos, y la deja marchar.</p><p>Beca rueda su maleta hacia el puesto de embarque y enseña su identificación y el billete electrónico. La azafata comprueba que está todo correcto y la deja pasar a la pasarela con deseos de que tenga un buen vuelo.</p><p>Por encima del hombro, Beca lanza una última mirada, una última sonrisa, hasta que el techo de la pasarela corta su visión del aeropuerto y Chloe desaparece.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Aeropuerto Hartsfield-Jackson, Atlanta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>25 de mayo del 2026, 21:21h</em>
</p><p>@christieparks_barden <em>te ha etiquetado en una publicación</em></p><p>Casi con reticencia, Chloe usa los últimos minutos que está permitido usar el móvil antes del despegue para abrir la notificación de Instagram.</p><p>Descubre que es un post con varias fotografías de los diferentes asistentes a la reunión de los diez años, y dado que Chloe no vio en ningún momento a un fotógrafo oficial trabajando por allí, asume que la propia Christie las hizo con su móvil cuando nadie se daba cuenta.</p><p>Desliza el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla hacia la izquierda en busca de la foto en la que aparece ella, y se detiene en la número 7/10 al reconocer a Stacie.</p><p>Su mirada vaga por el momento capturado: todas estaban mirando a Stacie, quien parecía estar en medio de contarles alguna de sus anécdotas a juzgar por sus expresiones de diversión contenida.</p><p>Se ve a sí misma, en medio de una risa, con Beca a su lado. Ve el brazo que tenía colgado de los hombros de la morena, ve la forma en que, aunque su agarre es descuidado, se aseguraba de mantener a Beca cerca.</p><p>Y no puede evitar sonreír al recordar, de golpe, la promesa de los organizadores en aquel evento de Facebook que lo empezó todo.</p><p><em>¡¡Una noche para el recuerdo!!</em>, prometían.</p><p>Chloe se permite sentir el ligero resentir de sus músculos, la satisfacción casi amodorrada que recorre su cuerpo y tiene como punto de origen el espacio entre sus piernas, la chispa de deseo que nunca terminó de ser avivada, pero tampoco apagada, en la ducha.</p><p>Se permite pensar y recordar qué lo ha causado. <em>Quién</em>.</p><p>Y ríe para sí misma porque, aunque de una forma completamente inesperada, al final sí que había resultado ser una noche para el recuerdo.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p><em>26 de mayo del 2026, 03:18h</em>    </p><p>Kyle es tan puntual como prometía en sus mensajes, y Beca apenas lleva esperando cinco minutos en la acera del aeropuerto cuando ve su Chevrolet híbrido deslizarse por el carril de los taxis hasta detenerse frente a ella.</p><p>Despeinado y con aspecto de ir todavía medio dormido, Kyle baja la ventanilla del lado del copiloto. Gira la rueda de la radio para disminuir el volumen de la música y se inclina ligeramente sobre la consola central, subiéndose las gafas que resbalan por el puente de su nariz para recolocarlas.</p><p>- Su carruaje espera – anuncia en voz quizá demasiado alta para esta hora de la madrugada.</p><p>Beca arrastra su maleta mientras rodea el Chevrolet. Con la eficiencia de alguien que está acostumbrado a hacer esto a menudo, la guarda en el maletero y toma asiento al lado de Kyle, cerrando la puerta antes siquiera de que su pierna derecha toque la alfombrilla del suelo.</p><p>Apenas ha tardado un minuto en toda la maniobra, y eso a pesar de lo tarde que es y el sueño que ralentiza sus movimientos.</p><p>- Cinturón – indica Kyle, despegando una mano del volante para señalar hacia la pieza vacía en el lateral del asiento de Beca.</p><p>La morena sigue la orden completamente innecesaria, porque ya tenía el brazo echado hacia atrás para alcanzar el cinturón, y engancha la pieza de metal en la abertura con un satisfactorio <em>click</em>.</p><p>Antes de moverse del sitio, Kyle le lanza una rápida mirada para comprobar que esté todo bien, pero algo debe ver en Beca porque vuelve a girarse hacia ella y esta vez su mirada permanece fija.</p><p>Beca frunce el ceño y le devuelve la mirada, extrañada.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – inquiere, comenzando a sentirse ligeramente cohibida.</p><p>Sabe que viene de estar metida cuatro horas en un avión, es muy posible que tenga algo en la cara de lo que no se ha dado cuenta porque no se ha molestado en perder tiempo en entrar en un baño. A lo mejor babeó mientras dormía y todavía tiene el hilillo de saliva en su barbilla.</p><p>Todo lo disimuladamente que puede, se pasa una mano por la zona para ver si siente en el sensible interior de sus dedos la irregularidad de la baba seca, pero no nota más que la piel lisa de su barbilla.</p><p>Kyle sacude la cabeza y frunce el ceño con confusión.</p><p>- Estás… – su voz se apaga mientras busca la palabra adecuada para expresar lo que está pensando –. No sé – dice al final, encogiéndose de hombros –. Estás diferente.</p><p>Eso hace que Beca se tense ligeramente, y se muerde el interior de su mejilla. Se pregunta si será cierto eso que se dice sobre las personas que acaban de echar un polvo, si es cierto que los demás lo pueden presentir.</p><p>- ¿Diferente? – repite, monótona, para demostrar que no le cree.</p><p>- Sí – asegura Kyle –. Tienes como… – agita una mano frente a su propia cara –, un brillo en los ojos.</p><p>Beca no sabe si reír o ponerse a gritar para que el suelo se abra y la trague entera.</p><p>- Será que he venido todo el camino durmiendo – desestima con toda la despreocupación de la que es capaz.</p><p>Por suerte para ella, se salva de tener que tomar una decisión porque el taxi que tienen detrás se impacienta al ver que no están avanzando y les pita varias veces. El estruendo del claxon es, por primera vez en su vida, bien recibido.</p><p>Kyle parece olvidarse por completo de lo que estaban hablando y hace un gesto con la mano en el hueco entre ambos asientos para tranquilizar al taxista. Pone su Chevrolet en marcha y pronto se incorporan al tráfico siempre constante de las autopistas de Los Ángeles.</p><p>Su asistente lucha contra un enorme bostezo que ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de ocultar y alarga a tientas una mano hacia el posavasos del coche, en el que hay encajado un termo metálico.</p><p>- Recuérdame de nuevo por qué accedí a venir a buscarte – murmura con voz cansada mientras usa el pulgar para hacer saltar el tapón del termo.</p><p>Beca exhala un resoplido por su nariz y se gira hacia él con toda la seriedad de la que es capaz a las tres y media de la madrugada.</p><p>- Oh, no sé – dice con aparente tranquilidad –. ¿Quizá porque accediste a la reunión <em>sin consultarme</em>? ¿O quizá porque tramaste a mis espaldas para que <em>me subastasen</em> a un grupo de <em>lunáticos desesperados</em>? – termina con una mirada fulminante.</p><p>Kyle hace una mueca y se encoge poco a poco con cada palabra que cae de labios de Beca. Al final, ladea la cabeza y guiña los ojos, como si estuviera considerando cuánto de cierto hay en esas acusaciones y de cuántas es verdaderamente culpable.</p><p>- Cualquier otra persona te habría puesto de patitas en la calle por mucho menos – observa Beca.</p><p>- En mi defensa – rebate Kyle, alzando un dedo índice del volante –, <em>sí</em> que intenté consultarte sobre la reunión, pero no me dejaste…</p><p>- Oh, venga ya – le interrumpe Beca, indignada.</p><p>- ¡Me diste control absoluto!</p><p>- ¡Pero no para eso!</p><p>Se hace un tenso silencio mientras los dos rumian sus defensas y sus recriminaciones en sus cabezas, demasiado cansados como para ponerse a discutir pero, al mismo tiempo, demasiado orgullosos como para admitir su parte de culpa en la situación.</p><p>El Chevrolet sigue avanzando por el tráfico con fluidez y Beca saca su móvil para disuadir a Kyle de cualquier otro intento de conversación.</p><p>Ve que tiene un mensaje nuevo de Chloe que le ha llegado hace apenas unos segundos y, bajando el brillo al mínimo para no quedarse ciega, abre el chat.</p><p>Lo primero que la recibe es una foto de Chloe ya metida en la cama, sin maquillaje alguno. Solo la mitad de su cara para arriba asoma por debajo de la sábana, pero aun así Beca puede entrever la sonrisa agotada que probablemente tenga en los labios.</p><p>Inmediatamente, siente su mal humor desaparecer de su cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, y su cuerpo se hunde en el asiento del coche con un suspiro del que apenas es consciente.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (03.33)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Imagen</em>
  </p>
  <p>Por fin en casa</p>
  <p>Avísame cuando llegues 💜</p>
  <p>Aunque si mis cálculos no fallan, debes de estar ya en LA</p>
  <p>Ah, y no seas demasiado dura con Kyle</p>
  <p>Seguro que lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones</p>
  <p>😘😘😘</p>
</blockquote><p>Beca atrapa su labio inferior entre los dientes y lo mordisquea nerviosamente. Baja las manos a su regazo, la pantalla encendida del iPhone es un recordatorio constante de que Beca ha hecho, accidentalmente o no, precisamente todo lo contrario a lo que Chloe pide.</p><p>Mira por el rabillo del ojo a Kyle: su mandíbula firme y la tensa línea de sus hombros, la fuerza con la que sus dedos agarran el volante del Chevrolet y la determinación con la que mantiene su vista al frente.</p><p>Beca suspira de nuevo y sus hombros se hunden con la larga exhalación. Se roza la frente, se rasca la nariz con un nudillo, se remueve en el asiento, cruza y descruza las piernas varias veces en posiciones distintas.</p><p>Desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, al paisaje borroso de Los Ángeles que se mueve a su alrededor como un torbellino que amenaza con tragárselos y arrastrarles a la tierra de Oz.</p><p>Empieza a reconocer los edificios y las calles, lo que significa que deben estar cerca ya de su apartamento, de modo que Beca decide ser la adulta de los dos y ofrecer una rama del olivo de la reconciliación.</p><p>- Mira… – dice en una sonora exhalación, su tono conciliador y cansado –. Lo de la reunión no me importa, puedo perdonarlo.</p><p>Ve a Kyle estirarse, pero ese es el único indicativo que recibe de que esté escuchando.</p><p>- Pero nunca – le advierte, apuntando hacia él con un dedo acusatorio –, y digo <em>nunca</em> – resalta –, vuelvas a organizar algo a mis espaldas y sin preguntarme primero, ¿vale?</p><p>Recibe un asentimiento apresurado, si no algo aliviado, como promesa; y Beca descansa de nuevo en el asiento con la tranquilidad que le proporciona saber que Kyle no se atreverá a romper su palabra.</p><p>Porque si algo es Kyle, es un hombre de honor.</p><p>- Si Chloe no hubiera estado ahí para salvarme, a saber con quién habría acabado… – piensa Beca en voz alta.</p><p>Solo imaginárselo hace que le entre un escalofrío de repelús y auténtico pánico, y de nuevo le da las gracias a todos los dioses existentes y por existir por hacer que las Bellas hubieran vuelto al auditorio en el momento preciso.</p><p>- Por cierto – dice de golpe, girándose hacia su asistente –. Recuérdame mañana que le haga una transferencia de 300$ para cubrir su puja – comenta de forma distraída mientras observa los familiares edificios del inicio de su calle.</p><p>- Vale – confirma Kyle con un pequeño gesto de cabeza para sí mismo.</p><p>Y así de simple, Kyle y ella vuelven a estar bien.</p><p>El Chevrolet gira para meterse en la entrada para coches del edificio de Beca y se detiene justo frente a la verja cerrada. Presiona el botón para llamar a recepción, y solo tienen que esperar un par de segundos hasta que escuchan un crujir estático al otro lado.</p><p>- Vengo a dejar a Beca Mitchell – dice Kyle en voz alta para que lo capte el altavoz del monitor –. Apartamento 25.</p><p>Beca se inclina ligeramente hacia delante, entrando en el ángulo de visión de la pequeña cámara, y saluda. La verja emite un zumbido electrónico y comienza a abrirse hacia dentro con lentitud algo exasperante.</p><p>Kyle frena justo delante de la puerta de entrada. Antes de desabrocharse el cinturón, Beca puede ver a través de la ventanilla cómo el conserje de guardia abre la puerta de cristal y se apresura a recibirla.</p><p>- Entonces… – la palabra suena casi tímida, y Beca alza la mirada del botón del cinturón, sorprendida –. ¿Te lo pasaste bien?</p><p>Se suaviza al ver la incertidumbre de Kyle y esboza una sonrisa muy a su pesar.</p><p>- Sí – admite con un asentimiento.</p><p>Se gira hacia la puerta del coche que el conserje mantiene abierta para ella y su pie derecho toca el asfalto, pero antes de terminar de salir del Chevrolet se vuelve hacia Kyle una última vez.</p><p>- Gracias – dice, sincera, aunque deja un poco en el aire a qué se refiere.</p><p>¿A empujarle a ir a la reunión, aunque hubiera significado hacerle un poco de chantaje emocional? ¿A levantarse a las tres de la madrugada a pesar de que mañana ambos tienen que entrar a trabajar a las ocho, para ir a buscarla al aeropuerto?</p><p>Sea cual sea la interpretación que le da Kyle, sonríe y se encoge de hombros para quitarle importancia, aunque sus ojos relucen un poco tras los cristales de sus gafas.</p><p>- Nos vemos en cuatro horas – se despide.</p><p>Beca responde con un gruñido, y la risa de Kyle se ahoga a la mitad cuando el conserje cierra la puerta del Chevrolet una vez Beca ya está a salvo en la acera.</p><p>- ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje? – le pregunta el hombre de manera cordial mientras carga con su maleta y deja que pase primero al interior de la lujosa recepción del edificio.</p><p>Beca vuelve a revivir el fin de semana en un flash: la visita sorpresa que le hizo a su padre aprovechando que tuvo el viernes libre, el reencuentro con las Bellas, su paseo nocturno por Barden con Chloe.</p><p><em>Chloe</em>.</p><p>En la cama, en el baño, en la ducha.</p><p>Vestida, desnuda, y todo lo que se encuentra entre ambos estados opuestos.</p><p>Las inflexiones de su voz al hablar, al reír, al gemir, al gritar.</p><p>Esta vez, cuando sonríe, siente que hay una cierta capa lasciva en ella que espera que el conserje no sea capaz de interpretar.</p><p>- No me puedo quejar – responde con cierto retintín divertido en su tono que solo ella entiende.</p><p>El conserje, probablemente acostumbrado a oír todo tipo de contestaciones enigmáticas a las preguntas que solo hace porque son parte de su trabajo, esboza una sonrisa respetuosa y se despide con una inclinación de cabeza cuando Beca entra en el ascensor.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (10.23)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>He recibido 300$ en mi cuenta</p>
  <p>De una tal B. Mitchell</p>
  <p>Es esta mi recompensa por mis múltiples servicios durante el fin de semana? 😝</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (10.26)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>🙄🙄🙄</p>
  <p>Entonces me parece una cifra exagerada…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (10.27)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>OYE!!!!!</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>
  <em>Colegio Jackson Heights, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>28 de mayo del 2026, 12:01h</em>
</p><p>Chloe acaba de sacar el iPhone del tercer cajón de su mesa, donde lo guarda bajo llave durante las clases, cuando empieza a vibrar de esa forma alocada que solo puede significar dos cosas: o algo terrible ha pasado, o las Bellas tienen cotilleo.</p><p>Deja el tenedor dentro del tupper que contiene su ensalada de pasta y arrastra el iPhone para sacarlo de la franja de sol que se cuela por la esquina de la ventana y refleja en la pantalla.</p><p>El chat grupal de las Bellas permanece en calma, de momento. En su lugar, su pantalla de bloqueo está llena de los mensajes exaltados de Stacie, los curiosos de Aubrey, y los preocupados de Beca.</p><p>Chloe se siente cada vez más inclinada a pensar que algo terrible ha debido de pasar, y si tiene que recibir malas noticias prefiere que vengan de Beca primero.</p><p>Se retuerce en la silla de modo que su brazo presiona contra el respaldo y sus piernas cuelgan por uno de los laterales, su espalda a la puerta, porque por algún motivo, ahora siente que necesita privacidad cada vez que habla con Beca.</p><p>No es como si sus conversaciones fueran subidas de tono, al revés, han vuelto a la normalidad con tanta facilidad que parece que nunca cruzaron la línea a algo más.</p><p>A veces Chloe se sorprende a sí misma pensando en el fin de semana como se piensa en el recuerdo de un sueño particularmente extraño a lo largo del día siguiente. Y es que, más veces que no, así es como se siente: como una alucinación.</p><p>Si cualquier otra persona se pusiera a leer sus mensajes con Beca pre-fin de semana y post-fin de semana, probablemente no notaría diferencia alguna.</p><p>Pero Chloe sabe leer el subtexto y está ahí, alto y claro.</p><p>Quizá por eso Chloe se siente tan protectora de sus conversaciones de Beca, porque son la única prueba que tiene de que no fue todo una elaborada fantasía suya.</p><p>Una nueva tanda de vibraciones la saca de su ensimismamiento y apunta la cámara del iPhone a su rostro para que se desbloquee con el reconocimiento facial. Entra con un golpe de pulgar en la app de mensajes y abre el chat de Beca, resaltado en negrita sobre todos los demás.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (12.01)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Primera vez que no se equivocan 😉</p>
  <p>Tú quién crees que fue??</p>
  <p>Yo apuesto por el botones al que traumatizamos accidentalmente</p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">tmz.com/beca-mitchell-romance-nuevo-hotel-fotos-348373</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Chloe ve que hay más mensajes debajo, pero los deja para después de haber abierto el link que le ha mandado Beca. Con el ceño fruncido y los dedos marcando un ritmo impaciente en su mesa, espera a que cargue la página.</p><p>El titular, en negrita y mayúsculas, aparece de forma tan repentina que es como un puñetazo a los ojos.</p><p>
  <strong>BECA MITCHELL, ¿INVOLUCRADA EN UN NUEVO ROMANCE DE FIN DE SEMANA?</strong>
</p><p>Como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, Chloe ve sus propios ojos caer hacia abajo para seguir leyendo el escaso artículo que acompaña al titular.</p><p>
  <em>Beca Mitchell estuvo este fin de semana de vuelta en Atlanta para la reunión de los diez años de su graduación en la universidad. Pero parece que Beca hizo algo más que sumergirse en los recuerdos de su época universitaria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>TMZ se ha hecho con unas fotos en las que se puede ver a la cantante salir de su habitación el domingo por la tarde, acompañada de una pelirroja que, según nos asegura nuestra fuente, pasó la noche con ella.</em>
</p><p>Chloe llega entonces a las fotos, capturas del breve momento que compartieron en la puerta de la habitación de Beca.</p><p>Son cuatro, sacadas de lejos y desde un móvil, a juzgar por la calidad. La imagen está llena de grano por la poca luz y la distancia a la que estaba la persona, lo que probablemente hizo que pusiera el zoom a tope.</p><p>En la primera, Chloe le está desenredando el pelo, aunque eso no se aprecia y parece que simplemente está jugando con sus mechones.</p><p>En la segunda, está haciendo que Beca gire con una mano en su cintura.</p><p>En la tercera, le está recolocando la cazadora de cuero.</p><p>En la cuarta, se están sonriendo mutuamente.</p><p>No muestran nada, en realidad. Podrían significar <em>cualquier cosa</em>.</p><p>Pero, igual que con los mensajes, si las conoces puedes leer el subtexto que delata que hay un nuevo nivel a la hora de relacionarse la una con la otra que antes no estaba ahí.</p><p>Se nota en la cercanía de sus cuerpos, en la forma en que se miran, en la forma en que se tocan, en la forma en que derrochan intimidad; incluso más que si alguien hubiera sacado una foto de ellas morreándose en pleno pasillo.</p><p>Todavía sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto, Chloe cierra el artículo y vuelve a su chat con Beca para leer los mensajes restantes.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (12.02)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Bromas aparte</p>
  <p>No te preocupes por esto, vale?</p>
  <p>Mi public…</p>
</blockquote><p>Una notificación emergente que aparece en la parte superior de su pantalla distrae a Chloe a mitad de leer los mensajes de Beca, pero es prácticamente inevitable porque el texto está en mayúsculas, acompañado de al menos una docena de signos de exclamación.</p><p>Es un mensaje de Stacie.</p><p>Con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior entre los dientes, Chloe presiona sobre la notificación y el chat de Beca es sustituido por el de Stacie.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (12.03)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">tmz.com/beca-mitchell-romance-nuevo-hotel-fotos-348373</span>
  </p>
  <p>TÍATÍATÍATÍATÍATÍA</p>
  <p>QUÉ FUERTEEEEEEEEEE</p>
  <p>NO DOY CRÉDITO!!!!!</p>
  <p>LO SABÍA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
</blockquote><p>Stacie debe ver que Chloe ha leído sus mensajes, porque casi al instante le salta una llamada entrante de la Bella.</p><p>Chloe se queda mirando fijamente la pantalla, apresada por la indecisión y un poco de miedo. Si coge la llamada sabe perfectamente el tipo de preguntas que va a recibir y no tiene ni idea de qué tiene permitido decir y qué no.</p><p>Pero, si no coge la llamada, ¿acaso no sería su silencio una admisión de culpabilidad incluso más irrefutable que si trata de contestar con evasivas?</p><p>Con un suspiro lleno de conflicto, Chloe se decide y presiona con el pulgar el botón de contestar.</p><p>- ¡¡¡QUÉ FUERTE ME PARECE!!! – es el grito que le recibe desde el otro lado de la línea nada más se acerca el altavoz al oído. Casi de manera inmediata, se lo vuelve a separar con una mueca de dolor –. ¿¿POR FIN TE TIRAS A BECA Y TENGO QUE ENTERARME POR LOS PAPARAZZI??</p><p>Chloe arruga el rostro y lanza una mirada paranoica por encima del hombro hacia el umbral de la puerta de su clase para asegurarse de que sigue sola.</p><p>- ¿Puedes bajar un poco el volumen? – sisea Chloe, a pesar de que sabe que es inútil porque Stacie no va a hacerle caso.</p><p>Por precaución, baja <em>ella</em> el volumen del iPhone presionando las teclas laterales y cruza el aula para cerrar la puerta. Si Stacie va a gritar sobre su vida sexual durante toda la llamada, no quiere que se acabe enterando el colegio entero.</p><p>- ¿¡Estás de coña?! – exclama Stacie –. ¡Llevo <em>años</em> esperando este momento!</p><p>- Stace, no es lo que tú…</p><p>- Sí, sí, ya sé – le corta la Bella en tono cansino, y Chloe se la imagina poniendo los ojos en blanco de forma exagerada –. No estáis haciendo nada en las fotos, bla bla bla… Es lo mismo que me ha dicho Beca.</p><p>Chloe casi sonríe al darse cuenta de que Beca y ella están siguiendo la misma estrategia para tratar de preservar su noche como algo sagrado, algo que pertenece <em>solo a ellas</em>; pero la pregunta burlona de Stacie le quita un poco el encanto a esa pequeña coincidencia.</p><p>- Que, ¿os habéis puesto de acuerdo para responder igual?</p><p>- …no – Chloe no sabe por qué duda antes de contestar, porque es un claro y firme <em>no</em>, pero es así como le sale y se maldice a sí misma porque ese pequeño instante de duda puede interpretarse como una admisión.</p><p>Las escandalosas carcajadas de Stacie confirman que es así como la Bella se lo ha tomado.</p><p>- ¡¡Si es que lo sabía!! – exclama, eufórica –. ¡¡¡LO PUTO SABÍA!!!</p><p>- De verdad que no… – Chloe vuelve a intentar negarlo todo, pero Stacie no quiere saber nada de eso.</p><p>- Siempre supe que – continúa adelante como si nada, arrollando con su entusiasmo cualquier intento de Chloe de abrir la boca –, si alguna de las Bellas acababa aplicando el pacto de los diez años, seríais vosotras.</p><p>Eso hace que Chloe se pause por dos razones.</p><p>La primera: se había olvidado por completo del pacto de los diez años. No había vuelto a pensar en ello desde hacía <em>años</em>, porque durante mucho tiempo estuvo completamente convencida de que al final no le iba a hacer falta.</p><p>La segunda: algo en las palabras de Stacie le irrita, como si fueran ortigas que estuvieran frotando su piel y llenándola de sarpullidos que Chloe no se alcanza a rascar.</p><p> Frunce el ceño y trata de discernir por qué le molesta tanto, hasta el punto de sentirlo casi como una traición.</p><p>- ¿Acaso estás insinuando que nunca tuviste fe en que fuéramos a encontrar el amor? – pregunta al cabo de una densa pausa en la que lucha consigo misma por expresarlo con las palabras adecuadas.</p><p>Su tono alerta que más vale que proceda con cautela porque está andando sobre una capa de hielo tan fina que es prácticamente cristal, y Stacie se toma en serio sus señales de advertencia.</p><p>Le hace espabilar, como una buena bofetada puede hacer que un borracho recupere la sobriedad de golpe, y deja a toda su exuberante felicidad relegada en un asiento de segunda fila por el momento.</p><p>- No – dice, tranquila, apacible, y con lo más cercano a la seriedad de lo que es capaz en tales circunstancias –. Simplemente siempre he pensado que lo estabais buscando en las personas equivocadas.</p><p>Algo dentro de Chloe se estremece ante la simpleza con la que Stacie hace esa admisión, pero la pelirroja lo empuja hacia un lado porque no está preparada ahora mismo para lidiar con lo que quiera que sea eso.</p><p>Sacude la cabeza para obligarse a centrarse en el tema que están tratando.</p><p>- Bueno, pues – responde, un poco torpe, un poco seca –, te equivocas, ¿vale?</p><p>- Vale – Stacie lo acepta sin más, dócilmente.</p><p>Aun así, Chloe siente que necesita dar más explicaciones.</p><p>- Beca y yo no estamos aplicando el pacto de los diez años.</p><p>- Vale – repite Stacie en el mismo tono.</p><p>Y más explicaciones.</p><p>- No hay nada romántico entre nosotras.</p><p>- Vale – y una vez más, Stacie no trata de cuestionarlo.</p><p>Y por algún motivo, que Stacie lo asuma de forma tan complaciente y no trate de pelear hasta que extraiga algún tipo de admisión de Chloe; por algún motivo, eso le irrita más que si hubiera seguido llevándole la contraria.</p><p>Pero, para bien y para mal, el timbre suena para anunciar el final del recreo y Chloe da un brinco en su silla.</p><p>- Tengo que dejarte, los niños están a punto de volver a clase – exhala, frotándose el puente de la nariz entre dos dedos –. Y no digas vale otra vez – advierte antes de que Stacie pueda contestar.</p><p>La Bella suelta una alegre carcajada y Chloe sabe lo que va a decir, en qué tono, y con qué sonrisa, antes incluso de que abra la boca para decirlo.</p><p>- Vale – se burla.</p><p>Chloe no puede evitar reír.</p><p>- Que te den – dice a modo de despedida.</p><p>- Yo también te quiero – canturrea Stacie.</p><p>Chloe le cuelga a la mitad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 7: ¿Es esto...</span>
  </b>
  
  <strong>
    <span class="u"><em>eso</em>?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Colegio Jackson Heights, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>28 de mayo del 2026, 15:31h</em>
</p><p>La conversación con Stacie deja a Chloe con la mosca detrás de la oreja el resto del día, y está tan distraída que varias veces sus alumnos tienen que hacerle correcciones o recordarle por dónde iban.</p><p>Cuando por fin suena el último timbre del día, Chloe tiene casi más prisa por irse por fin a casa que sus alumnos.</p><p>Está segura de que, si no fuera porque al ir hacia la puerta tropieza con un tambor que alguien ha dejado tirado en el suelo, se habría marchado sin mirar atrás. Pero el retumbar hueco que deja escapar el instrumento le abre los ojos al estado de alborote en el que siempre dejan el aula de música.</p><p>De modo que se despide de sus alumnos con una última tarea para el día siguiente y aún tarda media hora más en terminar de recoger y guardar todos los instrumentos en sus respectivas cajas y armarios.</p><p>Ya son cerca de las cuatro cuando finalmente empuja abierta de par en par la puerta principal del colegio y cruza a paso rápido el parking hasta donde dejó su Prius.</p><p>Para entonces, la impaciencia es más fuerte que ella y se aísla en el interior de su coche con las puertas cerradas y las ventanas subidas hasta arriba. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se han marchado a sus casas en sus coches y los buses, pero todavía quedan algunos remoloneando por el perímetro del colegio.</p><p>Saca el iPhone de su bolso, el cual tira sin cuidado alguno sobre el asiento del copiloto mientras toda su atención se centra en el smartphone que descansa en la palma de su mano y todo el poder que contiene.</p><p>Tiene todavía los mensajes de Aubrey sin leer, así que entra primero en el chat con su mejor amiga antes de distraerse con otras cosas.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Bree (12.02)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Chloe</p>
  <p>Esta eres tú??</p>
  <p>
    <span class="u">tmz.com/beca-mitchell-romance-nuevo-hotel-fotos-348373</span>
  </p>
  <p>Qué pasó en la reunión exactamente??</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (15.59)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Luego te cuento 😬</p>
  <p>Prometido</p>
</blockquote><p>Habiendo cumplido ya con esa parte, Chloe busca el contacto de Beca entre sus favoritos y presiona el pequeño icono de las videollamadas.</p><p>Hay ciertas conversaciones que se deben tener cara a cara, pero como esa no es una opción factible para ellas por el obvio impedimento de que viven en extremos opuestos del país, el FaceTime debe bastar por ahora.</p><p>Chloe casi se ha hecho un piercing en el labio inferior con sus propios dientes mientras espera a que los pitidos cesen y la imagen en negro se convierta en el rostro de Beca.</p><p>Cuando por fin la videollamada se conecta, Chloe está tan aliviada que prácticamente se olvida de respirar. Pero, en vez de la sonrisa de Beca, lo que la recibe en la pantalla es la imagen temblorosa de un techo.</p><p>- ¿Becs? – llama, tentativa –. ¿Te pillo en buen momento?</p><p>- Sí, sí, dame un segundo, Chlo – escucha que responde la voz lejana de Beca antes de continuar una conversación que Chloe claramente ha interrumpido.</p><p>Se siente ligeramente culpable, porque en su prisa por conseguir respuestas para todas sus dudas no se paró a pensar en que era probable que Beca siguiera trabajando, aunque en Los Ángeles ya fueran las siete de la tarde.</p><p>Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo una calidez se expande por su pecho porque, a pesar de estar visiblemente ocupada, Beca está dispuesta a pausar el frenético ritmo de su vida por unos minutos solo para hablar con ella.</p><p>Es una sensación muy placentera saber que es tan especial para Beca, y Chloe se estremece con ella.</p><p>Una mano aparece en cámara, una mano que Chloe reconocería en cualquier sitio, y la imagen vuelve a temblar cuando esos largos dedos se cierran en torno al contorno del iPhone para levantarlo de la mesa.</p><p>Chloe por fin recibe lo que tanto esperaba: la sonrisa de Beca y el brillo cariñoso de sus ojos azul medianoche.</p><p>- Hey – saluda Beca, su voz queda y con cierto toque de algo que Chloe no sabe interpretar del todo pero suena como timidez.</p><p>- ¿Interrumpo algo importante?</p><p>- No, no – le asegura Beca con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –. Solo me estaba despidiendo de Beth.</p><p>Chloe asiente.</p><p>Conoce a Beth, es la publicista de Beca desde prácticamente sus inicios como artista bajo el ala protectora de DJ Khaled.</p><p>Las veces que Chloe había acompañado a Beca a algún evento semi importante, Beth siempre se había asegurado de cuidar de ella y no dejarla sola ante el peligro de los reporteros con malas intenciones y los famosos con incluso peores intenciones.</p><p>Siempre le ha gustado Beth; es eficiente y la mejor en su trabajo, pero también dice las cosas tal cual son, sin dulcificarlas, y Chloe considera que esa es una cualidad importante en el mundillo en el que se mueve Beca.</p><p>- No sé si leíste mis mensajes… – continúa diciendo Beca, descansando la cabeza en el respaldo blanco de su silla de cuero –. Supongo que no, porque no respondiste y eso es raro en ti – guiña los ojos al sonreír.</p><p>- Me quedé a la mitad – admite Chloe con una mueca –. Stacie me llamó, y luego tuve que volver a clase y no he tenido ni un solo minuto de paz… – explica girando una muñeca en el aire y poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Ese es, en parte, el motivo por el que quería hablar contigo así.</p><p>- Bueno… – la imagen tiembla cuando Beca apoya el móvil sobre su mesa de cristal y usa algo para mantenerlo de pie sin tener que usar sus brazos –. Solo te decía que Beth se ha ocupado de que esas fotos desaparezcan.</p><p>- <em>Oh</em> – exclama Chloe, sorprendida –. Qué rapidez.</p><p>Beca asiente con una risita.</p><p>- Sí, bueno… – se encoge de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia a lo que vaya a decir después –. Le metí prisa. No quería que tuvieras ningún tipo de problema en el colegio.</p><p>La sensación de calidez se acrecienta en el pecho de Chloe hasta el punto de que se plantea bajar una ventanilla para que corra un poco de aire.</p><p>Traga saliva y fija su mirada sincera en la imagen de Beca.</p><p>- Gracias, Bec.</p><p>La morena desvía la mirada brevemente y vuelve a hacer un gesto con la mano para simbolizar que no ha sido para tanto.</p><p>- ¿Y cuál es el otro motivo de que quisieras hablar conmigo? – pregunta Beca para cambiar el tema.</p><p>Es un poco brusco, un poco cantoso, pero Chloe lo permite porque sabe que las emociones sinceras le incomodan.</p><p>- Oh, um… – ahora es Chloe la que muestra señales de timidez, y es que no está muy segura de cómo sacar el tema y no está muy segura de si realmente quiere saber lo que Beca opina, o si esta es una de esas situaciones en las que es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.</p><p>Pero toda una vida de experiencia le ha demostrado que es mucho mejor hablar las cosas que dejarlo todo en el aire, a interpretación personal de cada uno.</p><p>Porque entonces es cuando se empieza a asumir lo que no es, y a confundir lo que es, y así es como se estropea todo.</p><p>- En realidad… – empieza a decir, solo para cambiar de idea a medio camino y no acabar nunca la frase. Sacude la cabeza y deja escapar una risa un poco nerviosa –. Antes, cuando estaba hablando con Stacie… Dijo algo que…</p><p>Frunce el ceño y suelta un resoplido frustrado, frotándose la frente con los dedos. ¿Por qué le está costando tanto preguntar algo <em>tan simple</em>?</p><p>Alza la mirada de su regazo y ve la curiosidad, y la ligera preocupación, y la paciencia con la que Beca está esperando a que organice sus pensamientos y exprese lo que quiere expresar como quiere expresarlo.</p><p>Y es como si pudiera sentir a su corazón hacerse, en ese preciso momento, un par de centímetros más grande.</p><p>Traga saliva y, extrañamente, se siente reconfortada por la ligera sensación de opresión que ahora siente contra sus costillas. Así que opta por decirlo así, sin más, directa y sin tapujos, y rezar para que el resultado sea el mejor posible.</p><p>- ¿Recuerdas…? – su voz se quiebra a mitad de la palabra. Chloe se humedece los labios, y vuelve a intentarlo –. ¿Recuerdas cuando Stacie nos habló de los pactos de los diez años? – pregunta por fin.</p><p>Ve una arruga aparecer entre las cejas de Beca mientras rebusca en sus recuerdos, de modo que le da más contexto para ayudarle.</p><p>- Era nuestro último año de Barden, ¿yo acababa de volver de esa cita tan horrible con el tío que me tiró el vaso de vino encima de mi jersey favorito? – ofrece en tono dubitativo.</p><p>Se da cuenta del momento en que Beca lo recuerda, porque es como si una chispa se encendiera detrás de su azul medianoche.</p><p>- Uh-huh – asiente –. Recuerdo que me lo pediste a mí porque no te quedaba otra opción – le pica con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.</p><p>Chloe resopla, como diciendo “venga ya”, y alza los ojos hacia arriba para luego volver a bajarlos con un revoloteo de sus pestañas.</p><p>- Tú eras mi única opción – confiesa en un tono que lo hace sonar tan obvio como lo fue para ella entonces, y como lo sigue siendo ahora, y que no deja lugar a dudas.</p><p>Beca sonríe, y Chloe puede ver las silenciosas burbujas de deleite que llamean en el fondo del mar revuelto que son sus ojos. De rebote, le proporciona satisfacción ver a Beca tan satisfecha por esa pequeña pieza de información tan aparentemente irrelevante.</p><p>- Si no te lo pregunté a ti ya de primeras fue para no ser tan transparente y ahorrarnos los comentarios de las Bellas.</p><p>Beca bufa una risa y le da la razón con un asentimiento.</p><p>- Pero…</p><p>Y aquí es donde viene la parte complicada de toda esta conversación, la parte que tiene a Chloe llena de nervios e inseguridad. Frunce el ceño y su mirada revolotea por todo el interior del coche, indecisa.</p><p>Con lentitud, como si le doliera pronunciar cada palabra y requiriera un enorme esfuerzo mover su lengua alrededor de cada uno de los sonidos, plantea su pregunta:</p><p>- ¿Es esto… <em>eso</em>?</p><p>Beca parece saber inmediatamente cuál va a ser su respuesta pero, por algún motivo, se contiene de decir nada.</p><p>Quizá las dudas y la indecisión de Chloe son contagiosas. Quizá Chloe no es la única insegura, la única con un poco de miedo a la reacción que va a provocar si dice lo que realmente piensa y siente.</p><p>-Si te soy sincera… – empieza a decir Beca, cautelosa –. Ni siquiera me acordaba del pacto.</p><p>- Yo tampoco – Chloe se apresura a dejarlo bien claro ahora que tiene la impresión de que Beca y ella están de acuerdo en cómo quieren manejar la situación.</p><p>Beca asiente lentamente y se pasa la lengua por los dientes frontales mientras su mirada se desliza por su despacho.</p><p>- Entonces… – ofrece Chloe para continuar la conversación.</p><p>- No – Beca sacude la cabeza en una negación –. No fue por eso.</p><p>Chloe siente tanto alivio al escuchar esa respuesta que su coronilla golpea el reposacabezas de su asiento cuando se echa hacia atrás con un profundo suspiro.</p><p>- Creo que, simplemente, ¿era algo que tenía que ocurrir? – dice Beca, aunque la forma en que entona la frase delata que no está del todo segura de ella.</p><p>Guiña los ojos y ladea la cabeza, buscando la manera de expresarlo mejor.</p><p>- No por ningún pacto – prosigue Beca –, sino solo porque ambas seguíamos teniendo la curiosidad de cómo sería y… – gira una mano en círculos en el aire, encogiéndose de hombros –, resultó que se dieron las condiciones perfectas para que pasara.</p><p>Chloe solo mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo para demostrar que está de acuerdo.</p><p>- Vale – dice en una exhalación. Asiente y abre los ojos para regalarle a Beca una sonrisa tranquilizadora –. Vale – repite, para sí misma o para Beca, Chloe no lo sabe, pero se transforma en una breve risa cuando se da cuenta de que está usando la misma palabra que le prohibió utilizar a Stacie.</p><p>- ¿Sí? – aun así, Beca busca un poco más de confirmación por su parte y Chloe piensa que es absolutamente adorable.</p><p>Tiene que morderse con fuerza el interior de su mejilla para no decir cualquier tontería.</p><p>- Sí – asegura –. Acabo de salir de una relación de tres años que creía que iba a acabar en matrimonio – le recuerda, torciendo la boca en una mueca y haciendo un rápido movimiento de cejas –. Así que… Sí – ríe.</p><p>- Bien – ahora es Beca quien suspira de alivio y sonríe, recostándose en su silla de cuero.</p><p>- Lo que pasa en Atlanta, se queda en Atlanta – bromea Chloe con un guiño juguetón.</p><p>Beca le pone los ojos en blanco por su uso de ese cliché tan trillado, pero aun así suelta una risa. Se mece de lado a lado como una niña pequeña aburrida.</p><p>Cuando sus ojos azules caen sobre Chloe, esta puede ver en ellos un brillo inquisitivo que delata que Beca se ha quedado con el gusanito de la curiosidad, que hay algo que quiere saber aunque puede que no tenga importancia alguna.</p><p>Ladea la cabeza y sonríe en una invitación silenciosa.</p><p>- Mmhh entonces… Y solo por pura curiosidad – comienza a decir Beca antes de interrumpirse a sí misma para hacer esa pequeña aclaración y cambiar de postura en la silla, cruzando una de sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo.</p><p>La sonrisa de Chloe se ensancha porque todavía, a estas alturas de su amistad con Beca, siente un pequeño chispazo de orgullo cada vez que interpreta correctamente las señales silenciosas de su mejor amiga.</p><p>Le proporciona inmensa satisfacción ver que la conoce tan bien que, a veces, Beca ni siquiera necesita decir las cosas para que Chloe sepa qué está pasando.</p><p>- Si esto hubiera ocurrido en otras circunstancias… – continúa la morena mientras sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y sus pestañas descienden para mirar a Chloe de forma algo coqueta –. ¿Te plantearías salir conmigo?</p><p>Chloe se echa hacia atrás con una carcajada, hasta que choca con el asiento y se acuerda de que está en el coche, el cual todavía sigue aparcado en el parking del colegio.</p><p>Roba un vistazo rápido a través del parabrisas hacia la explanada de cemento desierta para comprobar que no haya nadie que pueda estar siendo testigo de su conversación, y devuelve su atención a la pantalla de su móvil.</p><p>Beca espera su respuesta sin molestarse en ocultar su curiosidad.</p><p>- ¿Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes? – repite a modo de pregunta para verificar las condiciones –. Sí, por qué no – se encoge de hombros, despreocupada –. Siempre he pensado que haríamos buena pareja.</p><p>Si Beca está sorprendida por su respuesta, no lo deja ver.</p><p>Su rostro mantiene la misma expresión juguetona que, si eso, solo se acentúa más al recibir esa confirmación por parte de Chloe: sus cejas se arquean unos centímetros, su sonrisa se tuerce un poco hacia la izquierda, sus ojos se oscurecen.</p><p>- Tenemos… – Chloe hace una pausa deliberada y lanza una mirada firme y calurosa por debajo de sus pestañas –, <em>química.</em></p><p>El azul medianoche de Beca reluce, iluminado por el flash de una multitud de recuerdos.</p><p>- Sí – coincide, y es absurdo lo seductora que es capaz de hacer sonar a esa simple palabra monosílaba –. Eso ha quedado más que demostrado.</p><p>Chloe no se muestra de acuerdo en voz alta pero sabe que Beca podrá ver el brillo de sus propios recuerdos de esa noche en su azul bebé.</p><p>- <em>Pero</em> – dice con un chasquido decepcionado de su lengua –. Todavía no estoy preparada para rendirme con mi vida amorosa.</p><p>- Amén – asiente Beca –. Es pronto para eso, aún nos quedan muchos años de cagadas y desengaños – puntualiza sus palabras con un guiño bromista.</p><p>Chloe ríe, y aunque suena como mal augurio, como una profecía hecha por una pitonisa pesimista, sería de tontos decir que no tiene algo de razón.</p><p>Parte de intentarlo significa arriesgarse a caerse y arañarse las rodillas mil veces, porque también significa que si tienes suerte habrá alguien a tu lado que te tienda una mano para ayudarte a levantarte y te cure las heridas.</p><p>Su iPhone vibra en el enganche que lo mantiene en vertical sobre los ventiladores del salpicadero y la mirada de Chloe se desvía al mensaje entrante.</p><p><strong>Bree (16.20): </strong>Vale</p><p><strong>Bree (16.20): </strong>Llámame cuando puedas 😘</p><p>Suspira al recordar que había quedado en explicarle todo a su mejor amiga, y no quiere ni imaginar cómo va a reaccionar Aubrey cuando le cuente la historia al completo.</p><p>- ¿Todo bien? – inquiere Beca en tono ligeramente preocupado.</p><p>- Sí – asiente Chloe. Se frota un ojo y deja que su mano resbale por el lateral de su rostro hasta su cuello, donde sus dedos giran para abarcar su garganta de lado a lado en un agarre protector.</p><p>Finge no darse cuenta de que Beca ha seguido todo el movimiento con su mirada porque no puede ser que no terminan de salir de una espiral y ya están cayendo en otra.</p><p> - Es Bree – explica en tono cansado –. Vio las fotos y…</p><p>Chloe no necesita acabar la frase, simplemente hace un gesto con su mano que lo dice todo por sí solo.</p><p>- ¿Exactamente…? – pregunta, los ojos entrecerrados de manera inquisitiva y la cabeza ladeada –. ¿…cuánto quieres que sepan las Bellas?</p><p>Beca bufa una risa un tanto irónica.</p><p>- Considerando que Stacie ya lo ha averiguado, poco importa lo que yo quiera o no quiera que sepan.</p><p>- Cierto – ríe Chloe.</p><p>Y, como el camino de conocerse tan bien que pueden leerse como dos libros abiertos es uno de doble sentido, Beca esboza una suave sonrisa.</p><p>- Cuéntale lo que quieras a Bree, Chlo – la pelirroja desvía la mirada, sabiéndose pillada –. Primero, es Aubrey, y podrías decirle que has matado a alguien que se lo llevaría con ella a la tumba.</p><p>Chloe resopla una risa, pero asiente, porque Beca tiene razón.</p><p>Aubrey será muchas cosas, pero cotilla no es una de ellas. Tiene un sentido del honor demasiado fuerte para eso. Y, al contrario que con el resto de las Bellas, con Aubrey tiene la seguridad de que no va a ir repitiendo sus secretos a cualquiera que quiera escucharlos.</p><p>- Y, segundo, es tu mejor amiga – concluye Beca –. No quiero que tengas que ocultarle cosas solo por mí.</p><p>Chloe esboza una sonrisa agradecida y lamenta no poder darle un abrazo a Beca porque ahora mismo se muere por sentirla cerca de ella.</p><p>Asiente para sí misma y respira con más tranquilidad. Todavía no está segura de cómo se lo va a tomar Aubrey, pero eso está fuera de su control, y solo saber que no tiene que jugar a las evasivas y las medias verdades ya es suficiente para ella.</p><p>- Te dejo para que habléis – ofrece Beca con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Se despiden con promesas de hablar pronto y Chloe se queda un momento sentada en el silencio en el que está ahora sumido su Prius.</p><p>Con un suspiro, gira las llaves en el contacto y enciende el motor.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Icarus, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>10 de julio del 2026, 08:05h</em>
</p><p>El <em>pling</em> de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse causa que Beca interrumpa el tarareo distraído de la canción que iba escuchando en su coche antes de dejarlo aparcado en el parking del edificio.</p><p>Levanta momentáneamente la vista de su móvil, su dedo pulgar suspendido sobre la pantalla. Cruza por el hueco dejado por las planchas de acero en movimiento y despega un dedo del vaso de cartón de su café para introducir el código de entrada a su discográfica.</p><p>A través de las puertas de vidrio templado puede ver la recepción, iluminada a raudales por el sol mañanero de los meses de verano. La mesa está vacía, pero el termo y el bolso de Bertha reposan sobre la superficie, indicando que ya ha llegado aunque no se encuentre presente en ese momento.</p><p>Un pitido electrónico desbloquea las puertas y Beca empuja hacia abajo el manillar metálico, frío contra la palma de su mano.</p><p>El viejo entarimado, que Beca insistió en mantener porque le daba un toque hogareño a la oficina, cruje bajo sus pies cuando entra, pero ella ya está acostumbrada y no presta atención alguna al sonido.</p><p>Devuelve su mirada al <em>feed</em> de su Instagram mientras rodea la recepción para entrar en la oficina. Da un par de likes a las fotos que le aparecen al deslizarse por la app y luego, con un suspiro, bloquea el móvil.</p><p>- Buenos días – saluda, todo lo alegre que es capaz en estas horas de la mañana.</p><p>Recibe algunos murmullos de respuesta, algunos saludos, de los pocos miembros de su equipo que ya están sentados en sus mesas. Beca zigzaguea entre ellas para llegar a su despacho, sin pensar siquiera en las numerables ausencias.</p><p>Sabe que el tráfico en Los Ángeles puede ser un auténtico infierno, especialmente en plena hora punta, por eso tienen un margen de tiempo extensivo para llegar antes de que se empiece a considerar que llegan tarde.</p><p>Se detiene al lado de una mesa llena ya de varios vasos de café vacíos y envoltorios de barritas energéticas y chucherías varias, lo que indica que su ocupante lleva unas cuantas horas trabajando.</p><p>Beca posa una mano suave en el alto respaldo de la silla, pero aun así, su diseñadora estrella, Alice Wu, se sobresalta y gira la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro.</p><p>- Oh, ¿ya son las ocho?  – murmura, sorprendida y desorientada.</p><p>Parpadea un par de veces para espabilarse y se frota los ojos con cansancio. Empuja sus cascos para que se deslicen por su liso y negro pelo hasta caer alrededor de su cuello.</p><p>- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – inquiere Beca sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión.</p><p>Su mirada se desliza a la pantalla del Mac, abierta en Photoshop y mostrando parte de un diseño colorido; y luego a los restos de cartón y aluminio empujados hacia un lateral de la mesa para que no invadan su espacio de trabajo.</p><p>- Si necesitas un poco más tiempo no pasa nada.</p><p>Pero Alice sacude la cabeza antes incluso de que Beca termine la frase. Se estira en la silla para hacer estallar su espalda y presiona una serie de comandos en el teclado para que se guarden sus avances.</p><p>- A las diez debería tener listas un par de propuestas – promete con un movimiento de cabeza lleno de convicción.</p><p>Beca asiente, complacida.</p><p>- Perfecto – sonríe –. A esa hora debería estar en… – Beca guiña un ojo tratando de recordar su agenda –, la sala cinco. Pero si no me encuentras ahí…</p><p>- Le pregunto a Kyle, sí, sí – le interrumpe Alice con una risa, demostrando que ya sabe de sobra que su asistente es la mejor forma de dar con Beca cuando Beca no está donde dijo que iba a estar.</p><p>Alice la echa de allí agitando sus manos como si tratase de espantar moscas, alegando que la distrae y necesita volver a trabajar antes de perder el <em>flow</em>. Beca recula, entre risas, con las manos alzadas en señal de paz.</p><p>Se asoma brevemente por el umbral de la cocina para saludar a los que están allí desayunando. Al pasar por delante del despacho de Kyle ve que todavía está vacío, de modo que da los diez pasos que separan su puerta de la de su asistente y entra en su cubículo acristalado.</p><p>El sol ya está alto por encima de los edificios que les rodean y cae directo en su despacho.</p><p>Beca deja su café en la superficie de cristal de su mesa y enciende el Mac. En seguida ve cómo el número de emails sin leer que aparece sobre el icono del correo electrónico empieza a crecer sin freno y se deja caer en la silla con un suspiro agotado.</p><p>Se pone a eliminar todo lo superficial: spam, invitaciones a eventos en los que no tiene interés alguno, notificaciones que ahora ya no sirven para nada.</p><p>Y en esto está, entre sorbos distraídos de su café todavía excesivamente caliente, cuando ve acercarse a Kyle a través de los cristales, andando todo lo rápido que sus largas piernas le permiten sin echar a correr.</p><p>Arquea una ceja y deposita el vaso de cartón cuidadosamente de vuelta en su mesa, entrelazando los dedos sobre el cristal.</p><p>- ¡Habemus reunión con Epic Records! – anuncia Kyle en tono excitado nada más se asoma al umbral de la puerta abierta del despacho. Lleva el iPad en una mano y lo agita de forma triunfal, como si fuera un deportista con su trofeo en el podio más alto.</p><p>Ante esa noticia, Beca se reaviva y se estira en su silla con obvio interés.</p><p>- ¿En serio?</p><p>Kyle asiente mientras acorta el espacio hasta plantarse frente a la mesa.</p><p>Llevan persiguiendo a la discográfica desde hace meses para que valoren su propuesta de traspasar a Madison Beer a Icarus, pero no lograban más que evasivas y promesas vagas de que lo considerarían y les llamarían de vuelta.</p><p>Beca ya lo daba por perdido, pero es una grata sorpresa descubrir que todavía quedan esperanzas.</p><p>- Acabo de colgar hace cinco minutos – Kyle señala con un pulgar por encima de su hombro para señalizar lo reciente que está todo –. Quieren verte el viernes a las nueve de la mañana en sus oficinas.</p><p>Beca chasca los dedos y se levanta del arrebato de energía repentina que se ha apoderado de ella, su mente ya funcionando a toda velocidad.</p><p>Junta ambas palmas como si estuviera rezando y se da golpecitos con el borde en los labios mientras piensa en todo lo que tienen que dejar organizado para que pueda estar el viernes en Nueva York.</p><p>- Valevalevale – murmura en una letanía, más para sí misma que para Kyle. Apunta sus manos juntas a su asistente y le mira con absoluta seriedad –. Cancela todo lo que tenga para el viernes, me da igual lo importante que sea o las pegas que pongan.</p><p>Es tajante al dar la orden, porque sabe que Kyle usará la misma energía cuando comunique las noticias. No piensa arriesgarse a perder esta oportunidad por algo que probablemente es fácilmente reprogramable.</p><p>Kyle hace un gesto de cabeza para indicar que ya contaba con ello, pero Beca no está prestando atención.</p><p>- Y creo que incluso podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro – comenta, aunque su tono suena incierto –. Porque, si no recuerdo mal, Zane Lowe está esta semana en Nueva York para entrevistar a Lady Gaga y Alicia Keys…</p><p>Inclinada sobre su mesa, una mano sobre el cristal y la otra en el ratón del Mac, navega por el buzón de entrada de su correo electrónico en busca de la conversación que mantuvo con la secretaria de Zane Lowe.</p><p>- …y estuvimos hablando porque quería tenerme en su programa, pero no conseguíamos que nuestras agendas cuadraran – continúa explicando Beca en tono distraído, su ceño fruncido.</p><p>Kyle emite un sonido de comprensión, y rodea la mesa para ponerse a su lado.</p><p>Beca localiza el hilo de emails tras una breve búsqueda y pincha sobre la agenda que va adjunta. Su mirada la recorre de arriba abajo en un par de segundos y deja escapar una exclamación de triunfo al confirmar sus sospechas.</p><p>- Te da tiempo de sobra, después de la reunión con Epic Records – observa Kyle.</p><p>- Exacto – asiente Beca mientras alarga una mano a ciegas en busca de su iPhone.</p><p>Toma asiento en su silla y abre la app de mensajes, deslizándose por los chats hasta que encuentra el nombre del DJ entre sus contactos.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca Mitchell (08.12)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Hey Zane</p>
  <p>Dame buenas noticias</p>
</blockquote><p>- ¿Quieres entonces volver en el mismo viernes?</p><p>La pregunta de Kyle distrae a Beca, que se queda con los pulgares suspendidos en el aire a punto de comenzar a escribir el siguiente mensaje.</p><p>Frunce el ceño y alza la mirada hacia su asistente, quien permanece a su lado, ligeramente recostado contra el borde de su mesa y mirando con extrema intensidad la pantalla iluminada de su iPad.</p><p>- Puedo cogerte el último vuelo del día – ofrece –. Saldrías de Nueva York a las once de la noche.</p><p>Beca se pausa.</p><p>El nombre Nueva York va automáticamente asociado a otro: Chloe. Y, ahora que su mente no está ocupada con el bullicio de cincuenta planes y estrategias formulándose a la vez, vuelve a establecer esa conexión.</p><p>Normalmente, Beca no diría nada sobre su viaje a Nueva York. Iría y volvería en el mismo día, ocuparía las horas con reunión tras reunión y con el menor número de distracciones posibles para economizar su tiempo al máximo.</p><p>Pero, dos meses más tarde, su noche con Chloe todavía plaga sus pensamientos a todas horas.</p><p>Y, además, le debe una cena.</p><p>- No – responde tras su breve meditación –. Coge uno para el sábado – y, aunque no quiere asumir nada que no le corresponde, no puede evitar añadir –: Pero no antes del mediodía.</p><p>Kyle parece decidir que la opción más sensata es no hacer comentario alguno y solo muestra su sorpresa en un leve movimiento de cejas y cabeza. Asiente y acata la orden de inmediato, tocando algo en la pantalla de su iPad.</p><p>- Y coge uno para ti – finaliza Beca –. Quiero que estés presente durante la reunión con Epic Records.</p><p>Kyle no lo sabe todavía, pero Beca se está considerando convertirle en algo más que su asistente.</p><p>Le vendría genial una mano derecha, alguien con quien compartir el gran número de responsabilidades que viene con dirigir una empresa en un mercado altamente competitivo.</p><p>Lo único que le está frenando un poco, y es algo completamente egoísta que Beca sabe que en realidad no tendrá problema alguno en superar una vez se decida, es que perdería al mejor asistente que jamás ha tenido.</p><p>Pero sabe que Kyle tiene muchas más capacidades que para ser su simple secretario, y sabe que entre los dos serían capaces de encontrar alguien que le sustituyera en su cargo y fuera igual de competente.</p><p>- ¿Y los obreros? – pregunta Kyle con el ceño fruncido –. Te recuerdo que empiezan el jueves a remodelar el estudio tres.</p><p>Beca desestima la objeción con un batir de su mano.</p><p>- Los chicos pueden supervisar eso – hace un gesto de barbilla hacia la plantilla y las mesas, ahora llenas con sus respectivos ocupantes –. Déjales los planos para que sepan cómo debería ser, y listo.</p><p>Kyle asiente y se aprieta el iPad contra el pecho para disimular la emoción que realmente le provoca que Beca quiera que le acompañe. Se incorpora de la mesa para dirigirse hacia la puerta y ponerse a trabajar.</p><p>- Ah – llama Beca antes de que el joven abandone su despacho –. Pero el coche de alquiler lo elijo <em>yo</em> – recalca con una mirada llena de insinuaciones y un dedo acusatorio.</p><p>Kyle deja escapar una risita y alza las manos en señal de rendición. Se marcha con la cabeza baja, tecleando animadamente en la pantalla de su iPad mientras termina con los arreglos del viaje.</p><p>Beca baja la mirada al iPhone que todavía descansa entre sus manos y lo desbloquea.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca Mitchell (08.17)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Dime que tienes el viernes libre</p>
  <p>Y que seguirás en NY</p>
</blockquote><p>Sale del chat con Zane Lowe y entra en el de Chloe, que se mantiene siempre en la parte de arriba entre los más usados.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (08.17)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>No hagas planes para el viernes por la noche</p>
  <p>Tienes una cena conmigo 😉</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (08.20)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Beca Mitchell!!!</p>
  <p>Siempre tan romántica…</p>
  <p>No te preocupes, soy toda tuya el viernes por la noche 😉</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En honor a Alice Wu, que nos regaló Saving Face y The Half of It, las dos rom-coms de bolleras con final feliz y un pellizco de cultura china que el mundo tanto necesitaba. Si no las habéis visto ya, ¿a qué estáis esperando?</p><p>PD. También basado en hechos reales de una conversación que tuve con mi madre.</p><p>- Yo, escribiendo: me voy a dormir en un rato, que estoy con el flow.</p><p>- Mi madre: ¿y quién es ese?</p><p>Tengo que quererla.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disculpad el retraso. El día de reyes mi madre se hizo un esguince en un tobillo y ahora que esta semana ya ha vuelto al trabajo estoy de chófer con servicio de puerta a puerta, y es un no parar…</p><p>Anyway. Este capítulo y el siguiente son de mis favoritos. Espero que os gusten 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">Capítulo 8: ¡Gracias por ponerme cachonda!</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Apartamentos Allendale, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de julio del 2026, 18:47h</em>
</p><p>Beca enciende el intermitente derecho con un simple golpe de meñique y gira lentamente el volante para hacer la curva de entrada a la calle residencial en la que vive Chloe. Comprobando que no lleva a nadie detrás, disminuye la velocidad hasta ponerse al ralentí.</p><p>Han pasado seis años desde que estuvo aquí por primera vez y sus recuerdos son bastante borrosos, pero si su memoria no le falla, juraría que el edificio de Chloe está hacia el principio de la calle.</p><p>Se inclina ligeramente sobre el volante, mirando a ambas aceras con la esperanza de ver algo que le resulte familiar.</p><p>- En quinientos metros habrá llegado a su destino – anuncia la alegre y un tanto robótica voz de Google Maps a través de los altavoces del coche.</p><p>Beca asiente para sí misma con un suave “mmhh” y aprovecha un hueco entre dos coches para aparcar.</p><p>No es hasta que ya ha apagado el motor y salido del refrescante interior del Audi que se da cuenta de que había un espacio mucho más grande un poco más adelante en el que no tendría que haber maniobrado tanto para entrar.</p><p>Chasca la lengua, bufa una risa y sacude la cabeza. Mira hacia la derecha antes de cruzar la calle de único sentido y camina por los adoquines de la acera bajo la sombra de los árboles plantados a ras de la carretera.</p><p>Reconoce el edificio de Chloe por el toldo verde que cuelga sobre la acera y protege la entrada, con “The Allendale” escrito en la parte frontal en letras de un dorado desvaído.</p><p>Recuerda que la primera vez que vino, cuando ayudó a Chloe a hacer la mudanza antes de irse a Los Ángeles, casi esperaba que un portero vestido en uniforme verde botella saliera a recibirlas. Solo que nadie vino a auxiliarlas y les tocó cargar a ellas con las cajas y los muebles.</p><p>Se apresura para entrar con una señora mayor que está tratando de mantener la puerta abierta al mismo tiempo que empuja su carro lleno con la compra, sin mucho éxito en ninguna de las dos acciones.</p><p>Le sujeta la puerta y la señora se lo agradece con una sonrisa que se torna cautelosa al ver que Beca la sigue al interior del fresco edificio.</p><p>Chloe parece un poco sorprendida cuando responde al timbre. Abre con tanta energía que la corriente que produce le empuja el pelo hasta que cae por su espalda y la tela de su vestido se agita antes de volver a reposar alrededor de sus piernas.</p><p>Su sonrisa al ver a Beca en el pasillo es cegadora y envuelve a la morena en un cálido abrazo del que se ven obligadas a separarse por unos ladridos excitados que reclaman la atención inmediata de Beca.</p><p>- Hola, Billie – saluda en una risa. Dobla las rodillas para agacharse y extiende una mano hacia el animal.</p><p>Billie corretea hacia ella, derrapando sobre las baldosas de madera. Roza su hocico húmedo contra la piel de la palma de Beca, pero pronto lo sustituye por su lengua rasposa hasta que Beca la retira con una exclamación de asco.</p><p>Empuja su cabecita de perro contra las piernas de Beca con tanto ímpetu que la morena tiene que alargar una mano hacia el suelo para no desequilibrarse.</p><p>- Vale, vale – le calma rascando su lomo y, al instante, Billie se deja caer al suelo del pasillo con la barriga al aire.</p><p>- Alguien te ha echado de menos – observa Chloe en tono divertido.</p><p>Beca alza la cabeza para mirar a Chloe y se le dibuja sola una sonrisa en los labios al ver la asombrosa cantidad de cariño y felicidad que burbujea en el azul bebé de sus ojos como si fuera champán.</p><p>Algo en su pecho se tensa por lo guapa que está con su vestido blanco, sus sandalias romanas y esos labios enmarcados por pintalabios rojo intenso. Beca ya sabe que va a tener problemas toda la tarde para despegar la mirada de su boca.</p><p>- ¿Hablas de Billie o de ti? – pregunta con cierta burla.</p><p>Chloe pone los ojos en blanco en una casi perfecta imitación de Beca, quien suelta una carcajada y se incorpora.</p><p>- ¿Estás lista?</p><p>A esto Chloe sí que responde con un asentimiento y un sonido afirmativo. Se aleja hacia el interior de su apartamento, probablemente para coger sus cosas, mientras habla con Beca por encima de su hombro.</p><p>- Solo tenemos que parar un momento en… – su voz se apaga por la distancia antes de volver a medio volumen cuando se asoma desde el umbral de la entrada al salón –, …para dejarle a Billie.</p><p>Beca arquea las cejas y aprieta los labios, pero no hace falta que diga nada para que lo que está pensando se escuche alto y claro: todo lo que implica que Chloe haya hecho planes para que alguien cuide de Billie esta noche.</p><p>El hecho de que, sin querer dar nada por sentado, sea consciente de que es una posibilidad que no vaya a volver esta noche a casa.</p><p>No han vuelto a hablar de su noche juntas en Barden, por lo menos, no más que para hacer alguna insinuación o broma al respecto. No hablaron de que pudiera repetirse en un futuro, pero tampoco hablaron de que <em>no</em> fuera a hacerlo.</p><p>Pero con un gesto tan cotidiano e irrelevante, Chloe acaba de delatar que no se opone a una posible repetición.</p><p>Cuando Chloe emerge al pasillo, rehúye su mirada y es toda la confirmación que Beca (no) necesitaba.</p><p>Le da su bolso y su móvil a Beca en una petición silenciosa de que se lo sujete un momento y se agacha para enganchar el arnés de Billie en la correa, quien echa a andar animadamente como si ya supiera exactamente a dónde va.</p><p>Beca no puede evitar reírse para sí misma cuando Billie se dirige con decisión hasta la primera puerta del pasillo, justo al lado del ascensor, y planta su culo en el felpudo para dejar claro que no piensa moverse de allí.</p><p>Mientras Chloe y Billie esperan a que alguien responda al timbre, Beca se acerca a ellos con el bolso de Chloe colgado de su hombro.</p><p>- Entonces, ¿puedo saber a dónde me llevas? – pregunta Chloe con una sonrisa curiosa y las cejas arqueadas.</p><p>Beca ríe y se encoge de hombros para demostrar que nunca ha tenido intención de mantenerlo en secreto.</p><p>- Pues…</p><p>Pero la puerta frente a la que están paradas se abre de golpe y una niña pequeña, entre los cinco y los diez años, aparece en el hueco con expresión inquisitiva que desaparece al reconocer a Chloe.</p><p>En cuanto ve a Billie, que empieza a saltar sobre sus dos patas traseras y mueve la cola a tal velocidad que se convierte en un borrón blanco, en su rostro se dibuja una desdentada sonrisa rebosante de ilusión.</p><p>Rápidamente cae al suelo de rodillas y se pone a jugar con el animal sobre el felpudo.</p><p>- Hola, Hayley – saluda Chloe con una risa –. ¿Está tu madre?</p><p>Igual que si Chloe la hubiera invocado, la puerta se abre del todo para revelar a una mujer de mediana edad que va secándose las manos mojadas en un trapo de cocina, su ropa cubierta por un delantal de florecillas.</p><p>En sus ojos se forman arrugas cuando sonríe que, en opinión de Beca, solo ayudan a potenciar su atractivo.</p><p>- ¡Chloe! – saluda alegremente –. No te esperaba hasta un poco más tarde, creía que me habías dicho… – su mirada marrón danza de Chloe a Beca y lo que fuera que iba a decir a continuación nunca llega a salir de su boca, transformándose en un pequeño sonido de atragantamiento.</p><p>Sus ojos se abren un par de centímetros y sus labios se mueven alrededor de sonidos silenciosos durante unos segundos hasta que consigue reponerse con un carraspeo.</p><p>Beca, ya acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de reacciones por gente cogida desprevenida por su presencia, esboza una sonrisa algo incómoda y alza una mano para saludar a quien asume que es Lizzie.</p><p>- Oh, es cierto – exclama Chloe tras un parpadeo que disipa su confusión.</p><p>Beca puede ver que Chloe ni siquiera había pensado en que a lo mejor Lizzie encontraría extraño que hubiera una cantante famosa parada en su felpudo, y no le culpa.</p><p>Aunque Chloe, y las Bellas, se han adaptado bien a este gran cambio, es de lo más normal que a veces se olviden. La conocen desde antes de la fama, cuando nadie se habría girado al ver a Beca entrar en una habitación.</p><p>Para ellas, Beca es simplemente Beca.</p><p>Para el resto del mundo, Beca es <em>Beca Mitchell</em>.</p><p>Y hasta la propia Beca a veces se olvida de ese pequeño detalle y se asusta cuando alguien reacciona con grandes aspavientos al verla.</p><p>- Lizzie, esta es mi mejor amiga, Beca – presenta Chloe con tranquilidad, usando una mano para señalar a cada mujer según menciona su nombre –. Beca, esta es Lizzie.</p><p>- Encantada, soy una gran fan – Lizzie alarga una mano para estrechar la de Beca animadamente, con sacudidas llenas de energía que se prolongan más de lo necesario. Suelta una risa nerviosa –. O, lo era.</p><p>Beca sonríe y acepta esa pequeña pulla. No es la primera vez que recibe algún tipo de comentario por haber dejado de hacer música propia, y no necesita poder ver el futuro para saber que no será la última.</p><p>Hayley desaparece en el interior del apartamento, Billie correteando alegremente tras ella sin lanzar una sola mirada atrás. Eso parece hacer que Lizzie se dé cuenta de que se está excediendo con su saludo y suelta la mano de Beca con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.</p><p>Debe de notar el repentino vacío, porque las llena con el trapo, el cual retuerce nerviosamente entre sus dedos.</p><p>- Bueno, dejo que os marchéis – agita el trapo en su dirección, como espantándolas –. Billie queda en buenas manos.</p><p>Chloe le lanza una mirada a Beca por el rabillo del ojo, quien ladea la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible mientras se pregunta a sí misma a qué viene eso.</p><p>- Vendré a buscarla mañana por la mañana – promete Chloe.</p><p>
  <em>Mañana.</em>
</p><p>Beca se muerde el interior de la mejilla para no reírse.</p><p>- Tú avísame y aquí estaremos – le asegura Lizzie.</p><p>Dicen sus adioses y Lizzie cierra la puerta de su apartamento mientras las chicas esperan por el ascensor. Una vez sus puertas se abren, entran a la vez en el interior de acero y Chloe presiona el botón 0.</p><p>Beca no puede contenerse más.</p><p>- Así que mañana, eh – comenta con una enorme sonrisa burlona.</p><p>Chloe solo muestra breves señales de aturullamiento antes de cubrirlo todo con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado, clavando la mirada en las planchas de acero del ascensor con demasiada intención como para ser casual.</p><p>- Sí, Lizzie no puede permitirse un perro por ser madre soltera así que de vez en cuando dejo que Billie se quede para que Hayley juegue con ella – explica en tono forzadamente neutro.</p><p>- Ajá – asiente Beca, aunque se nota que no se cree ni de lejos que ese sea el verdadero motivo.</p><p>Chloe, algo sonrojada, le lanza una mirada fulminante justo cuando el ascensor se detiene en el piso 0 y Beca estalla en risas. Le da un empujón que manda a Beca unos pasos atrás y sale sola del ascensor.</p><p>A Beca le toca apretar un poco el paso para ponerse a la altura de Chloe en el portal, pero para cuando lo hace ya ha logrado controlarse.</p><p>- Está ahí aparcado – indica con un dedo hacia un punto más adelante en la acera de enfrente al ver la mirada interrogante de Chloe.</p><p>- Vale, pero no es eso lo que quiero saber – aclara Chloe con una risa –. Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta de a dónde vamos.</p><p>Beca mira hacia la izquierda antes de indicarle a Chloe que es seguro y ambas cruzan la calle por el medio.</p><p>- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – inquiere Beca como toda respuesta.</p><p>Chloe frunce el ceño, pero decide seguirle el juego.</p><p>- Mmm, ¿viernes? ¿catorce de julio?</p><p>- Sí – ríe Beca –. Pero también es el Día Nacional de Francia, y en Manhattan celebran un pequeño festival con puestos de comida, música en directo y juegos de feria – explica antes de encogerse de hombros –. Pensé que podría ser divertido ir.</p><p>Desbloquea el Audi con el mando a distancia y ambas se dejan caer en los asientos de cuero del coche, ahora recalentados por el sol de la tarde.</p><p>- Si te apetece, claro – continúa Beca mientras inserta la llave en el contacto para poner el aire acondicionado.</p><p>- Suena genial – Chloe acepta el plan con emoción, alargando un brazo por el hueco entre asiento y puertas para tantear en busca del cinturón –. ¿Cómo has oído hablar de ese festival? Llevo ocho años viviendo en Nueva York y no tenía ni idea de que eso existía.</p><p>Beca asiente con una sonrisa satisfecha e introduce la dirección pertinente en el navegador del Audi.</p><p>- Mi hotel está solo a un par de manzanas de donde se celebra – responde de forma despreocupada, su atención puesta en maniobrar fuera de los dos coches entre los que ha aparcado –. Cuando pregunté en recepción si había algo interesante en la ciudad este fin de semana, me lo recomendaron.</p><p>A pesar de su máxima concentración en salir de ese espacio, puede ver por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa traviesa de Chloe.</p><p>- Así que tu hotel está solo a un par de manzanas de donde me vas a llevar a cenar, eh – observa, en el mismo tono que empleó Beca antes con ella.</p><p>La morena solo bufa y hace todo un show de encender la radio a un volumen alto para ahogar las carcajadas de Chloe.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Calle 60 Este, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de julio del 2026, 21:12h</em>
</p><p>Chloe estaría dispuesta a poner la mano en el fuego por esta afirmación: Beca no ha estado nunca tan guapa como ahora.</p><p>El pensamiento cruza su mente, fugaz pero tan cegador que se queda grabado a fuego en la parte interna de sus párpados y cada vez que los cierra lo ve otra vez con la más absoluta claridad.</p><p>Dos horas estuvieron paseando por el festival, escuchando las actuaciones musicales en directo y los mimos que bailaban al ritmo en absoluta coordinación, jugando en los puestos de feria hasta que Beca se cansó de perder y se alejó musitando que están amañados de todas formas.</p><p>Acaban sentadas en unas diminutas mesas de madera en una crepería montada dentro de una vieja furgoneta Volkswagen. Un toldo a rayas azules, rojas y blancas se cierne sobre sus cabezas y el festival continúa a un brazo extendido de distancia.</p><p>La puesta de sol empezó hace media hora y los rayos se reflejan en las superficies de cristal de los edificios que se alzan a ambos lados, tiñendo la calle en sus tonos naranjas y rosados.</p><p>No se conoce como la hora mágica por nada.</p><p>Beca, libre de la gorra y las amplias gafas de sol tras las que se ha escondido durante su paseo para evitar ser reconocida, está sentada justo de espaldas a la puesta de sol y la luz cae sobre su piel y crea un halo de fuego alrededor de su cabeza.</p><p>Y Chloe está segura de que nunca ha estado más guapa que ahora.</p><p>Ni con sus elegantes trajes y vestidos en las galas de Hollywood, ni vagando sin rumbo por una feria de actividades universitarias, ni desnuda y completamente abandonada al placer que la lengua de Chloe le está proporcionando.</p><p>No. Es ahora, envuelta en luz naranja que hace que brille como si fuera un ángel.</p><p>Es ahora, con sus mechones castaños cayendo alborotados por sus hombros llenos del confeti metalizado de un cañón que han hecho estallar justo sobre ellas.</p><p>Es ahora, mientras se ríe sin control alguno por el susto que se han dado por la explosión repentina y completamente inesperada.</p><p>- Oh dios mío – jadea Beca y sus dos manos presionadas sobre su pecho se agitan con cada una de sus aceleradas respiraciones –. Casi me da un infarto.</p><p>Chloe ríe y rápidamente recoge el vaso volcado por un aspaviento de Beca.</p><p>Solo se permite lanzarle a la morena una breve mirada antes de coger la última servilleta de papel que les queda y usarla para frenar el río de vino tinto que amenaza con derramarse por su lado de la mesa y sobre su vestido blanco.</p><p>La dueña del puesto, que ha debido de ver todo el incidente desde el interior de la furgoneta hippie, se acerca hacia ellas con una bayeta y un nuevo vaso de vino que, insiste:</p><p>- Es cortesía de la casa – les asegura de manera despreocupada, espantando los intentos de ambas chicas de pagar por él.</p><p>Beca sacude la cabeza mientras observan a la mujer marcharse de vuelta a la Volkswagen y el movimiento provoca que una lluvia de papelitos de colorines caiga sobre la mesa.</p><p>- Ugh – protesta al mirar su plato lleno de confeti y llevarse una mano al pelo.</p><p>Vuelve a sacudir la cabeza bruscamente de lado a lado en un intento inútil de lograr que el confeti caiga de su pelo.</p><p>- Espera – ríe Chloe –. Así solo vas a conseguir desencajarte el cuello.</p><p>Se inclina sobre la pequeña mesa, los brazos estirados hacia Beca, y recuerda cientos de otras veces que se inclinó hacia Beca sobre una mesa igual de pequeña en la cocina de su estudio en Brooklyn.</p><p>Por algún motivo, los recuerdos se quedan atascados en su garganta y tiene que carraspear para librarse de ellos.</p><p>Pero cuando Beca mueve la cabeza hacia un lado para poder lanzarle una mirada curiosa a través de la cortina que sus ondas castañas forman sobre su rostro, a Chloe no le queda otra opción que inventarse una excusa.</p><p>- Creo que me he tragado algún trozo de confeti – lo cual puede tener algo de verdad en ello porque se le escapó un grito del susto y las malditas tiras de confeti se han metido <em>en todos lados</em>.</p><p>La morena ríe quedamente, pero permanece quieta mientras los dedos de Chloe trabajan rápida y expertamente en retirar todos los rectángulos de colorines que encuentra así a simple vista enredados entre sus mechones.</p><p>- Vale, creo que ya está – anuncia al terminar.</p><p>Beca alza la barbilla para mirarla y le regala una sonrisa agradecida.</p><p>- Aunque probablemente todavía sigas teniendo.</p><p>- De eso no me cabe duda alguna – resopla Beca –. Voy a estar soltando confeti hasta dentro de tres meses – hay una densa pausa cuando su mirada se desvía hacia un punto por encima de Chloe y ríe quedamente –. Tú también tienes…</p><p>No ve necesario acabar la frase porque ambas saben de sobra a qué se refiere y simplemente alza una mano para retirar con extremo cuidado los trozos de confeti que descansaban en su flequillo.</p><p>Chloe siente el suave tirón en su pelo y una sensación de hormigueo baja de su cabeza hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, igual que si alguien le acabase de volcar un cubo de agua helada encima, solo que mucho más agradable.</p><p>De repente, el aire su alrededor parece cargado de electricidad y Chloe puede sentirlo presionando sobre cada centímetro de piel expuesta.</p><p>Por miedo a cometer alguna estupidez, Chloe disuelve la tensión con una broma.</p><p>- Parecemos monos quitándonos los piojos mutuamente – murmura con voz un poco ronca, un poco reseca.</p><p>Beca suelta una carcajada y se aleja, sentándose con la espalda recta en su taburete, y el momento se rompe y cae como una segunda ducha de confeti sobre ellas.</p><p>La tensión, que era como una cuerda en el estómago de Chloe que alguien estuviera tirando en direcciones opuestas cada vez más y más y más hasta que comenzaba a deshilacharse por el medio, se disipa de golpe.</p><p>Chloe siente la cuerda suelta rebotar, flácida, contra las paredes de su estómago igual que un roce tan suave que te vuelve absolutamente loco.</p><p>Y es como si todo en su interior se aflojase, una sensación muy parecida al alivio más profundo, de esos que cuando suspiras casi parece salir de tu propia alma y tus huesos se te vuelven de gelatina.</p><p>Un pequeño grupo de bailarinas francesas aporta una bien recibida distracción cuando comienzan a desfilar entre piruetas, y Chloe y Beca se giran en sus taburetes para verlas deslizarse sobre el asfalto de la calle con la mayor de las gracias.</p><p>Comparten el vaso de vino regalado y picotean los últimos trozos de sus respectivas crepes de entre los restos de confeti, y superan ese pequeño momento de <em>no sé qué</em> con tanta facilidad como si nunca hubiera existido.</p><p>Y Chloe es consciente por milésima vez en su amistad con Beca de lo <em>fácil</em> que es todo con ella.</p><p>Por supuesto, como toda relación, requiere de esfuerzo y dedicación, pero la mayoría del tiempo que pasa con Beca simplemente… <em>fluye</em>.</p><p>Sus conversaciones, sus emociones, sus lapsus de rareza, todo es arrastrado por esa corriente constante y subterránea que siempre ha estado ahí con ellas.</p><p>Se creó en el momento en que sus miradas coincidieron en medio de la feria de actividades de Barden. Igual que un segundo Big Bang, igual que la colisión de dos estrellas.</p><p>Y ha permanecido ahí siempre, en un segundo plano, como el zumbido de un electrodoméstico que está siempre encendido y al que tu oído está tan acostumbrado que dejas de escucharlo la mayoría del tiempo.</p><p>- ¿Vas a querer algo más? – inquiere Beca tras un cómodo instante de silencio entre ellas.</p><p>Chloe parpadea para salir de su ensueño y niega con la cabeza. Coge su vaso de vino y se bebe el culito que le quedaba todavía, pero su rostro se convierte en una mueca de desagrado en cuanto el líquido se posa en su lengua.</p><p>Traga como puede, y saca la lengua lo suficiente como para poder coger entre dos dedos el rectángulo metalizado de confeti que ha estado a punto de acabar en su estómago.</p><p>Beca lo encuentra de lo más gracioso, y continúa riéndose para sí misma mientras esperan a que la dueña del puesto salga de la furgoneta y se acerque a ellas con la cuenta enganchada en un platito de madera.</p><p>Chloe hace el amago de ir a cogerlo para pagar solo para que su mano sea apartada de un manotazo.</p><p>- ¡Ey! – protesta, devolviéndole el golpe a Beca.</p><p>- Invito yo.</p><p>- ¡Tú invitaste la última vez! – le recuerda Chloe, volviendo a intentar coger la cuenta.</p><p>Una vez más, su mano es apartada de un manotazo que Chloe devuelve.</p><p>- Eso no cuenta – argumenta Beca con unos ojos en blanco –. Era servicio de habitaciones.</p><p>Beca alarga su mano para pagar, pero Chloe ya ha aprendido y copia su manotazo, y eso empieza una guerra en la que básicamente se dedican a montar una mano sobre la otra contra la mesa continuamente, en un intento de ser la que acabe arriba del todo.</p><p>Al final se están riendo tanto que sus movimientos pierden fuerza y están totalmente descoordinados, y Beca aplasta con firmeza ambas manos de Chloe con una de las suyas.</p><p>- Deja de resistirte – su mirada es fija e inamovible, al igual que su agarre –. Invito yo – constata en un tono que deja claro que Chloe no va a poder hacer nada para evitarlo –. Tú puedes invitar la próxima vez.</p><p>Chloe esboza una sonrisa torcida y baja un poco los párpados para lanzarle a Beca una mirada coqueta a través de sus pestañas.</p><p>- ¿La próxima vez? – casi ronronea –. Beca Mitchell, esto está empezando a parecerse a una cita – su tono se alza, falsamente escandalizado.</p><p>Chloe nota el momento en que la firmeza de Beca flaquea un poco, como una corriente de aire fuerte apaga la llama de un mechero aunque esta vuelva a inflamarse al instante.</p><p>Trata de aprovecharlo para zafarse de la prisión en la que están atrapadas sus manos, pero Beca reacciona justo a tiempo y el tirón de Chloe solo hace que Beca se vea obligada a inclinarse sobre la mesa hasta cernerse sobre Chloe.</p><p>- Si esto fuera una cita, ahora es cuando vendría la invitación de tomar una copa más en mi habitación de hotel – responde en voz queda con un guiño travieso.</p><p>Chloe se relame y ve cómo la mirada de Beca cae sin disimulo alguno a sus labios para observar de cerca cada uno de los roces de su lengua sobre sus labios.</p><p>- No hagas promesas que no puedes mantener – murmura.</p><p>Beca le regala una sonrisa torcida que advierte peligro de cincuenta formas diferentes, pero Chloe continúa recto y sobrepasa todas las señales sin dedicarles ni un solo pensamiento de consideración.</p><p>- ¿Quién dice que no puedo mantenerla? – pregunta Beca, y sus palabras se deslizan como terciopelo por la espalda de Chloe.</p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que pueda reaccionar de ninguna forma, Beca se separa en una exhalación y se aleja hacia el mostrador con la cuenta en una mano y su cartera en la otra.</p><p>El resto de sus posesiones permanecen en la mesa, al cuidado de Chloe, quien prometerá y jurará su inocencia a cualquiera que quiera escucharlo cuando relate lo que sucede a continuación.</p><p>Se da cuenta de que el iPhone de Beca, que ha estado sobre la mesa durante toda la cena, está a orillas del pequeño río de vino que se formó por el vaso volcado accidentalmente y la funda de silicona lila tiene una mancha granate en el lateral que sufrió el desborde.</p><p>Haciendo uso de uno de los clínex que habían empezado a usar como servilletas después de gastar todas en secar el vino, lo moja ligeramente con su botella de agua y coge el iPhone para limpiarlo.</p><p>En eso está cuando el móvil vibra en sus manos y la pantalla se ilumina para anunciar un mensaje entrante.</p><p><strong>Lucy (ahora):</strong> Cuándo vuelves a LA??</p><p><strong>Lucy (ahora): </strong>Tengo el domingo completamente libre 😉</p><p>Inmediatamente, Chloe presiona el botón de bloquear para dejar la pantalla en negro y limpia con prisas los últimos restos de granate de la silicona antes de devolver el iPhone a donde estaba.</p><p>No puede negar que haber visto ese mensaje por accidente la ha dejado llena de confusión.</p><p>Podría haber sido de lo más inocente, de no ser por ese guiño al final que cambia el sentido a toda la frase que lo precede.</p><p>Es cierto que sus vidas románticas no ha sido un tema que hayan tocado esta noche, pero Chloe sabe que Beca ya tiene suficiente confianza con ella como para haberle comentado que está viendo a alguien sin necesidad de que Chloe se lo sonsaque.</p><p>Y si realmente está saliendo con esa tal Lucy, ¿por qué no ha cortado de raíz todas las indirectas que Chloe le ha estado lanzando?</p><p>Chloe sacude la cabeza y decide que no está en posición alguna de asumir nada ni llegar a ninguna conclusión precipitada. Lo más razonable es esperar a que la propia Beca le dé las respuestas que está buscando.</p><p>En ese preciso momento Beca vuelve a la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios y las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de sus shorts rotos.</p><p>- ¿Vamos? – pregunta, cogiendo su móvil y su bolso de la mesa.</p><p>Chloe le sonríe de vuelta y se levanta.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hotel Parl Lane, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de julio del 2026, 22:04h</em>
</p><p>El paseo hasta el hotel de Beca es agradable y lleno de conversación.</p><p>Chloe se empeña en no dejar que esos mensajes le amarguen la noche, y con el suficiente esfuerzo consigue empujar sus preguntas hasta lo más profundo de su mente para que la dejen tranquila.</p><p>Dado que el hotel de Beca estaba a solo un paseo de unos diez minutos del festival, y allí tenía el parking incluido, ambas habían acordado en el viaje de ida que lo más lógico era que aparcase en el hotel y fueran andando.</p><p>De modo que ahora, bajo el pretexto de ir a buscar el coche para que Beca pudiera llevarla a casa, bordean tranquilamente una esquina de Central Park por la Quinta Avenida y se detienen en un semáforo.</p><p>Chloe se plantea preguntarle por Lucy, pero Beca empieza a contarle lo bien que Kyle se había desenvuelto en la reunión con Epic Records y decide posponerlo por el momento.</p><p>- ¿Kyle está aquí? – pregunta, sorprendida.</p><p>- Uh-huh – asiente Beca con un gesto de cabeza.</p><p>Sus dedos rozan el brazo de Chloe ligeramente cuando el semáforo de peatones cambia a verde y Chloe agradece la vuelta al movimiento porque enmascara a la perfección el pequeño estremecimiento que sacude su columna.</p><p>- ¿Y cómo es que no ha venido con nosotras?</p><p>- Ha ido a ver el musical de Anastasia con un amigo – responde Beca –. Llevaba meses hablando sin parar de ello e hizo los planes así de rápido – chasca los dedos.</p><p>Chloe ríe.</p><p>- No le culpo, es increíble.</p><p>- De todos modos – continúa Beca, aprovechando el hecho de que están andando para evitar hacer contacto visual –, tampoco le dije nada – admite con una suave mueca avergonzada y su voz baja de volumen hasta convertirse en apenas un murmullo –. Quería tenerte para mí sola esta noche.</p><p>El corazón de Chloe da un brinco y se le sube a la garganta, haciendo que sea casi doloroso tragar saliva.</p><p>Beca sigue rehuyendo su mirada, de modo que para expresar el torbellino de emociones que se agita en su pecho y se niega a dejarse mostrar en palabras, Chloe mueve una de sus manos hasta que sus dedos chocan y se rozan con los de Beca.</p><p>La morena estira su índice y, brevemente, sus dedos se enganchan y abrazan. Se separan por completo al llegar al hotel, y Beca se detiene en la puerta.</p><p>- Entonces, ¿te llevo a casa? – pregunta de forma casi tímida.</p><p>¿Y cómo puede Chloe responder que sí, así, sin más, después de lo que le acaba de decir?</p><p>- Creo recordar que me habías prometido una bebida – hace todo un show de estar fingiendo recuperar un recuerdo muy lejano, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>La sonrisa de Beca compensa todo su esfuerzo y más.</p><p>- Señorita Mitchell – les saluda uno de los recepcionistas con un respetuoso gesto de la cabeza una vez entran a través de la dorada puerta giratoria.</p><p>Beca le devuelve una sonrisa cordial y cruzan la recepción de mármol blanco y grandes arañas de cristal suspendidas sobre sus cabezas.</p><p>No tienen que esperar mucho tiempo para que el ascensor llegue, pero para cuando las puertas doradas se deslizan abiertas silenciosamente, Chloe ya ha perdido toda la paciencia.</p><p>- Bec – llama suavemente en tono inseguro –. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>La morena parece estar a punto de gastar la típica broma y decirle “ya lo has hecho”, pero al girarse después de presionar el botón de su piso, algo que ve en Chloe hace que se muerda la lengua.</p><p>- Claro – dice con sinceridad.</p><p>Y Chloe, siguiendo el ejemplo de la trayectoria de su vida, decide escupirlo así sin más en lugar de andarse con rodeos:</p><p>- ¿Estás con alguien? – Puede ver que la pregunta coge a Beca completamente desprevenida, de modo que le da un poco de contexto –. Antes, estaba limpiando la funda de tu móvil de vino y sin querer vi unos mensajes de una tal Lucy.</p><p>Puede ver la sorpresa ser reemplazada por comprensión, y luego por una emoción tan compleja que Chloe no sabe muy bien qué es. Parece una amalgama de un millar de cosas a la vez sin que una se sobreponga de manera clara a las demás.</p><p>- No estoy saliendo con Lucy – aclara Beca, cautelosa –. Es solo… – parece no saber muy bien cómo expresarlo, pero finalmente se decide por una de las opciones –, una forma de cubrir ciertas… necesidades – le lanza una mirada punzante a Chloe.</p><p>La pelirroja frunce el ceño un segundo antes de comprender a qué se refiere: Lucy es la clásica follamiga.</p><p>- ¿Es exclusivo? – inquiere Chloe.</p><p>- No, para nada – Beca sacude la cabeza en una negativa vehemente.</p><p>Chloe asiente, y sin poder evitarlo se le escapa una risa por la nariz en forma de una brusca exhalación.</p><p>La sonrisa de Beca es lenta a la hora de formarse en sus labios, pero cuando finalmente termina es amplia, aunque algo confundida.</p><p>- No entiendo qué es tan gracioso.</p><p>Chloe vuelve a reírse.</p><p>- Pensé que había estado haciendo el ridículo toda la noche – admite sin molestarse en ocultar su alivio. Beca arquea las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa y Chloe se explica –. No he dejado de insinuarme.</p><p>Beca suelta una carcajada.</p><p>- Y yo pensé que había dejado claro que era recíproco – hace un gesto con la mano para abarcar el ascensor en el que están, de camino a su habitación.</p><p>La sonrisa de Chloe se vuelve coqueta y hasta su encogimiento de hombros, la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior, desprenden esa misma energía.</p><p>- Podía haber estado malinterpretándolo...</p><p>El azul medianoche de Beca se oscurece de golpe y, en un par de pasos, acorta la distancia que las separa en el ascensor vacío.</p><p>A Chloe se le escapa un gemido sorprendido (y un poco desesperado) cuando sus labios se unen y por algún motivo le viene a la cabeza un documental de National Geographic en el que mostraban la reconstrucción de una colisión estelar.</p><p>Ve un estallido de luz tras sus párpados cerrados cuando Beca la acorrala contra la pared y la besa de manera apasionada hasta que, a base de los roces de su lengua, consigue borrar hasta su propio nombre de su memoria.</p><p>Ninguna de las dos es del todo consciente de que el ascensor se ha detenido y las puertas se han abierto hasta que escuchan un repentino rugir de silbidos y vítores.</p><p>- ¡Dale, dale, dale! – está gritando alguien.</p><p>Se separan con algo de reticencia y miran hacia las puertas abiertas del ascensor. Chloe tiene que parpadear un par de veces porque al principio su cerebro tiene serios problemas a la hora de comprender lo que está viendo.</p><p>Apelotonadas alrededor de la entrada al ascensor hay un grupo de unas siete mujeres vestidas con camisetas personalizadas y diademas con penes en muelles.</p><p>- No paréis por nosotras – bromea la misma que antes les estaba gritando.</p><p>- ¿Subís o bajáis? – pregunta otra, la que está delante del todo y parece ser la líder del grupo.</p><p>Chloe se centra en las bandas que cuelgan de uno de sus hombros, cruzada sobre sus pechos, y lee: Despedida salvaje.</p><p>Cuando vuelve a inspeccionar el grupo de amigas, las diademas de penes cobran todo el sentido del mundo y deja de tener la sensación de que han sido abducidas por algún tipo de secta sexual.</p><p>- Subimos – responde finalmente Beca, su voz ronca y espesa. La líder lo desestima con un gesto de la mano, y Beca se fija en la pantalla digital del ascensor –. Pero es solo un piso más.</p><p>La líder asiente y mantiene a sus amigas en el pasillo.</p><p>- ¡Gracias por ponerme cachonda! – les grita una de las mujeres mientras las puertas empiezan a cerrarse –. ¡Ya estoy a tono para los strippers!</p><p>Chloe y Beca se quedan de nuevo solas en el interior del ascensor y comparten una mirada un tanto incrédula.</p><p>En seguida estallan en carcajadas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Una vez más, no leáis esto en público.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 9: Definitivamente picante</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotel Parl Lane, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de julio del 2026, 22:31h</em>
</p><p>El beso en el ascensor encendió una llama en el estómago de Beca que, si hubieran podido continuar y las cosas hubieran ido escalando y progresando, habría evolucionado hacia el rugido de una hoguera.</p><p>Sin embargo, la interrupción del grupo de la despedida de soltera fue como si hubieran apuntado un extintor a la llama hasta asfixiarla y dejarla reducida a nada más que ascuas.</p><p>Beca apenas ha terminado de entrar en su habitación cuando todos sus sentidos son asaltados a la vez por Chloe, quien la empuja contra la puerta entornada hasta que se cierra de un sonoro portazo tras su espalda.</p><p>La morena gime un sonido de protesta bajo los ansiosos labios de Chloe y gira un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para poder hablar.</p><p>- Kyle está… Habitación de al lado… Silenciosas… – musita, incoherente, con la esperanza de que Chloe rellene los huecos entre palabras para encontrarle el sentido.</p><p>Chloe asiente de manera tan ferviente que Beca no está del todo segura de si está asintiendo para dejarle saber que ha captado el mensaje y no tiene de qué preocuparse, o si simplemente asiente para que Beca se calle de una vez y continúe besándola.</p><p>La lengua de Chloe se cuela entre sus labios y cada roce es como un soplo de aire fresco sobre las ascuas en su abdomen. Pronto, esas brasas se convierten en un incendio entero que amenaza con quemar a Beca violentamente de dentro hacia fuera.</p><p>Y Beca siempre culpará a eso de tardar tanto en darse cuenta de que su habitación parece el Polo Norte.</p><p>Sus instintos básicos están adormilados por la boca abrasiva de Chloe, los dedos enredados en su pelo, los pequeños suspiros que llegan a sus oídos, la forma en que las caderas de Chloe la tienen completamente atrapada y aplastada contra la puerta.</p><p>No es consciente de nada de lo que la rodea hasta que se separan un instante para coger aire, y en esa breve pausa el frío del ambiente se pega a ellas como una segunda piel cansada de ser ignorada.</p><p>- Jesús – murmura Beca, contrariada –. Parece que estemos en un congelador.</p><p>Chloe se separa de ella con un escalofrío, como si no hubiera sido del todo consciente del frío que hace hasta ahora que Beca lo ha dicho en voz alta. Camina hasta el monitor del termostato y deja escapar un bufido escandalizado.</p><p>- Es que está a 17ºC</p><p>Beca sacude la cabeza y cruza la habitación hasta una de las mesillas de noche que flanquean su cama para coger el mando del aire acondicionado.</p><p>Apunta en dirección a la máquina que cuelga de encima de la puerta y esta se apaga con un pitido. La luz cambia de verde a roja, y cesa el zumbido constante del aire frío que estaba escupiendo.</p><p>- Mucho mejor – suspira Beca con un pequeño asentimiento.</p><p>El problema es que ahora se ha quedado helada. Venían sudando de haber pasado la tarde en la calle bajo el húmedo calor veraniego de Nueva York, y semejante contraste de temperaturas se ha notado.</p><p>Se pasa una mano por los brazos para espantar la piel de gallina y ve que Chloe también tiene los brazos y las piernas cubierta en ella.</p><p>- ¿Te apetece un baño calentito? – ofrece mientras abre la puerta del baño y enciende la luz para revelar el interior de cálido mármol. Se gira hacia Chloe con una sonrisa sugerente –. Tengo bañera.</p><p>La bañera había sido una grata sorpresa. Empotrada en un pequeño altillo de azulejos en una de las paredes del baño, invitaba a ser usada solo con su mera presencia.</p><p>Beca no espera a una respuesta para entrar a abrir el grifo. Lo gira completamente hacia la izquierda, coloca el tapón en el desagüe, y se sienta en un lateral a ver cómo el agua comienza a acumularse lentamente.</p><p>El baño ya está lleno de vaho para cuando Chloe entra y cierra la puerta tras ella.</p><p>Beca está a punto de hacer un comentario burlón sobre lo mucho que ha tardado en venir cuando gira la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.</p><p>Ahí está Chloe, llevando solo una sonrisa pícara y el pelo recogido en un moño alto.</p><p>Sus pies descalzos apenas hacen ruido al posarse en las tilas del suelo para cruzar el baño. Una de sus manos acaricia los hombros de Beca a su paso, mientras sube los dos escalones de azulejos.</p><p>Beca siente su presencia en su espalda y se gira para poder seguirla con la mirada.</p><p>Chloe deja escapar un pequeño siseo al sumergirse en el agua excesivamente caliente y se recuesta en el mármol blanco de uno de los extremos cortos de la bañera semi llena.</p><p>- Tu turno – ronronea, y en su azul bebé relampaguea el brillo del desafío.</p><p> Beca se incorpora despacio y sus dedos tiran de la fina tela de su camiseta de tirantes, haciendo el amago de ir a sacarla de dentro de sus vaqueros. La mirada de Chloe cae inmediatamente en la trampa y Beca sonríe.</p><p>- Tú no me has hecho un striptease – observa.</p><p>- No – admite Chloe, levantando la mirada con calma –, pero te he dado otro tipo de show – saca una mano del agua creciente y hace un gesto circular con ella –. Me he paseado desnuda.</p><p>Beca no intenta rebatir ese argumento.</p><p>Desde el primer momento sabía que iba a acabar desnudándose para Chloe y no tenía ningún problema con ello. Es más, la idea lanza un rayo de excitación por su cuerpo y siente un hormigueo comenzar a bullir justo debajo de su piel.</p><p>Pero es parte del juego que Beca se niegue, o proteste, solo para acabar sucumbiendo a la voluntad de Chloe.</p><p>Esta vez, cuando sus dedos se enganchan en su camiseta, sí que los cierra con fuerza y tira hasta que la tela se desliza centímetro a centímetro del interior de sus vaqueros. Cae por peso propio alrededor de sus caderas y Beca se la quita con solo una mano.</p><p>La suave tela negra resbala por su brazo hasta caer hecha un guiñapo en el suelo, al lado de sus pies. Se pisa las Converse para quitárselas, y las tira en una dirección cualquiera, seguidas de sus calcetines.</p><p>Puede ver la mirada de Chloe oscurecerse cuando sus manos sueltan el botón de sus vaqueros, y el rasgar de la cremallera al bajarse nunca había sonado tan alto en todas las veces que se los ha puesto.</p><p>Una salpicadura llama su atención cuando está a medias de deslizar los shorts por sus piernas, y alza la cabeza a tiempo de ver una pierna de Chloe emerger del agua de la bañera y estirarse para cerrar el grifo con un empujón de sus dedos.</p><p>Chloe vuelve a hundirla despacio, dejando que Beca la aprecie al máximo, y luego se recoloca en el borde la bañera en una postura que delata impaciencia.</p><p>Beca alarga al máximo sus movimientos solo para hacerla rabiar un poco: saca pecho cuando dobla los brazos tras su espalda para desenganchar el sujetador, se coloca de costado cuando empuja sus bragas pasadas sus caderas.</p><p>Escucha la exhalación de Chloe ahora que ya no hay ningún sonido tras la que enmascararla, y Beca siente su propio deseo bullir bajo su piel.</p><p>Sube los dos escalones de la bañera y espera pacientemente mientras Chloe se desliza hacia delante para hacerle un hueco. Beca cree que se va a poner en el extremo opuesto, sin embargo, Chloe vuelve a ocupar su lugar anterior en cuanto Beca se sienta.</p><p>Sus torsos desnudos entran en contacto en tantos puntos diferentes que los nervios de Beca sufren una auténtica sobrecarga por tanta estimulación, y sus manos se crispan sobre el borde de la bañera.</p><p>Pero Chloe no parece darse cuenta de nada de esto, ni parece estar teniendo el mismo problema. Simplemente se recuesta contra el pecho de Beca y descansa su cabeza sobre su hombro con un suspiro satisfecho.</p><p>Y Beca…</p><p>Beca piensa: <em>a este juego pueden jugar dos.</em></p><p>Deja de frenar a sus dedos, que llevan ansiando recorrer la piel de Chloe desde que la vio por primera vez en la puerta de su casa. Aunque, si Beca es sincera consigo misma, ese deseo viene de mucho antes.</p><p>Desde Barden. Desde Barden hace dos meses.</p><p>Desde que eran dos simples universitarias, y desde que volvieron diez años más tarde como alumni.</p><p>Empieza a trazar un mapa invisible por la piel de Chloe: sus hombros, sus brazos, sus dedos, sus clavículas, su cuello, sus piernas, su pecho. Su roce se acerca a las zonas donde Chloe más lo quiere, pero solo para rodearlas en círculos que se amplían cuanto más necesitada se deja ver.</p><p>Se dedica a tentarla y volverla loca, y Chloe se deja hacer con gusto, descansando cada vez más sobre su pecho.</p><p>Beca casi se pierde en el trance de sus movimientos, en lo familiar de la superficie sobre la que se desliza, pero una pregunta repentina de parte de Chloe lo impide.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de Lucy?</p><p>No hay acusación alguna en el tono de Chloe, solo curiosidad.</p><p>Cuando Chloe miente, cuando Chloe está enfadada o dolida, su garganta se tensa por el esfuerzo que hace para mantener sus sentimientos en orden, y traga saliva constantemente para deshacer el nudo de su garganta y que su voz no suene ahogada.</p><p>Beca sabe todo esto porque se ha pasado años estudiando a Chloe, y por eso sabe que ahora Chloe no le está mintiendo.</p><p>No se está obligando a sonar despreocupada para enmascarar sus verdaderas emociones, sino que su curiosidad es genuina. Quiere entender, y quiere hacerlo escuchándolo directamente de Beca en lugar de formarse sus propias teorías.</p><p>Aun así, Beca detiene sus caricias y su dedo se queda posado sobre el afilado ángulo de la clavícula derecha de Chloe.</p><p>Frunce el ceño y reflexiona seriamente. Si Chloe ha preguntado, entonces Beca puede hacer el esfuerzo de darle una respuesta sincera y no contestar algo así como así solo para dejar el tema zanjado.</p><p>- Supongo que… porque no es importante – murmura tras un breve silencio. Ladea la cabeza en dirección opuesta a la que descansa la de Chloe y emite un sonido pensativo –. No significa nada.</p><p>Retoma el deslizar de sus dedos sobre la clavícula de Chloe y de inmediato la siente abandonarse a su roce con un suspiro.</p><p>- Y, si te soy sincera – sigue diciendo, chocando suavemente su mejilla con la cabeza de Chloe –, no he vuelto a pensar en ella ni una sola vez desde que supe que iba a venir a Nueva York.</p><p>- ¿Cómo la conociste? - inquiere Chloe.</p><p>- En el bar de un hotel en San Francisco, acababa de terminar una reunión cuando se me acercó. Y admito que al principio pensé que era una fan en busca de una foto – Chloe bufa una risa –, pero solo me pidió usar el cargador del iPhone porque su móvil había muerto y estaba esperando una llamada importante.</p><p>Beca descansa la cabeza en el borde de mármol de la bañera para volver a revivir esa noche.</p><p>- Me invitó a una copa, como agradecimiento, y nos pusimos a hablar… En realidad no tenía ni idea de quién era yo – recuerda Beca con diversión –. Me dijo que las únicas noticias a las que prestaba atención eran a las del mercado bursátil.</p><p>- ¿En qué trabaja? – inquiere Chloe, curiosa.</p><p>- Es... bróker – el tono de Beca está lleno de duda y se parte a la mitad de la palabra, indeciso. Su ceño se frunce en una mueca –. No estoy segura, sé que es algo relacionado con acciones y la bolsa porque siempre está despierta a las horas más raras y viaja constantemente.</p><p>- Vaya, tu alma gemela – se burla Chloe con una sonrisa que Beca solo llega a atisbar por los bordes.</p><p>Beca exhala una risa.</p><p>- Mi alma gemela sexual, en todo caso – bufa en actitud desdeñosa –. Y, si me apuras, ni eso.</p><p>- ¿Oh? – y ahora sí que ha picado el gusanito de la curiosidad de Chloe, lo puede notar en la forma en que su cuerpo se tensa ligeramente como muestra de que tiene toda su atención –. ¿Acaso no es buena en la cama?</p><p>- Si no fuera buena en la cama no habría aceptado su proposición, ¿no crees? – razona Beca en tono bajo –. Sirve a su propósito, pero tampoco es que me haga ver las estrellas, que se diga.</p><p>Aquí, Beca hace un poco de trampa.</p><p>Se dice que ya ha tentado demasiado a Chloe, pero realmente la mueven motivos puramente egoístas.</p><p>Desliza las puntas de sus dedos en pequeñas eses desde sus clavículas hasta la aureola de sus pechos, donde recorre el perímetro entero antes de ir haciendo los círculos cada vez más y más pequeños. Cuando por fin pincha sus pezones, están tan duros como piedras.</p><p>Chloe jadea y deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Beca, sin fuerzas.</p><p>- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa? – pregunta, en broma, sin ninguna intención de obtener una respuesta seria.</p><p>Pero Chloe se la da de todos modos. Solo que… no como tenía planeado.</p><p>- No – su voz suena un poco airada, pero no es eso lo que capta la atención de Beca. No, lo que le interesa es la forma en que su tono traiciona a Chloe, alzándose en la vocal de forma que su negación suena algo insegura, algo falsa.</p><p>Chloe suelta un resoplido frustrado y sacude su cabeza en el hombro de Beca, quien sonríe contra su pelo y captura el cartílago de su oreja entre sus dientes.</p><p>- ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? – ofrece en un susurro sugerente y cargado de diversión.</p><p>Una de las manos de Chloe salpica agua fuera de la bañera cuando la deja caer plana sobre su pierna doblada en un gesto de protesta.</p><p>- A veces eres odiosa – dice en un falso quejido.</p><p>Beca ríe con maliciosa satisfacción. Vuelve más firme el abrazo de sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo desnudo y resbaladizo de Chloe al sentirla moverse como si estuviera a punto de marcharse.</p><p>Y porque es muy rara vez que <em>Beca</em> tiene material con el que meterse <em>con Chloe</em>, lo explota al máximo en su beneficio.</p><p>- Sabes que no tienes motivos para estar celosa, ¿no? No es en Lucy en quien no he podido dejar de pensar desde hace dos meses – murmura al oído de Chloe.</p><p>Sus manos masajean sus pechos, recordándole que siguen ahí, y pellizca sus pezones. Chloe se estremece entera contra ella y sus caderas cobran vida propia, agitándose bajo el agua y causando que pequeñas olas se estrellen contra el mármol de la bañera.</p><p>Beca siente un fuerte ramalazo de deseo golpear su estómago como el restallido de un látigo, como si las ondas que el movimiento de Chloe ha provocado hubieran repercutido en su interior.</p><p>Logra controlarlo, pero solo apenas.</p><p>- De hecho – continúa en tono bajo mientras deposita húmedos besos en el largo cuello de Chloe, quien mueve su cabeza para poner más piel a su disposición –, si te tuviera más cerca, nunca me habría hecho falta una Lucy.</p><p>Beca no piensa en las consecuencias de lo que está admitiendo. No piensa en su significado, ni en lo que implican para ella, para <em>ellas</em>. Porque lo único en lo que es capaz de pensar ahora mismo es en hacer sentir bien a Chloe.</p><p>Chloe no se resiste más y se gira como puede en el limitado espacio que le proporcionan las piernas de Beca y las paredes de la bañera. Atrapa los labios de la morena en un beso tan necesitado que es un poco desastroso al principio.</p><p>Las manos de Beca recorren el cuello que hace un minuto estaba besando hasta enmarcar la mandíbula de Chloe por ambos lados, manteniéndola ahí, todo lo cerca que le es posible. Su lengua se cuela en el cálido interior de su boca y lo explora con la avidez de un adicto.</p><p>Chloe gime, desesperada.</p><p>- Bec… – suplica.</p><p>Y Beca obedece, porque su propia paciencia ha desaparecido a estas alturas.</p><p>- Siéntate en el borde de la bañera – ordena, su voz directa y grave.</p><p>Chloe parece ligeramente confundida, pero hace lo que se le ha pedido de todos modos. Se levanta y su cuerpo desnudo, normalmente algo glorioso de ver ya de por sí en circunstancias normales, brilla por los ríos de agua que lo recorren.</p><p>Beca siente su respiración atascarse, y una vez ya haya pasado todo y se acuerde de este momento, dudará de si alguna vez llegó a recuperarla.</p><p>Chloe toma asiento en el borde de mármol y no puede evitar dar un pequeño brinco cuando su espalda hace contacto con los azulejos fríos de la pared. Una vez se acostumbra al contraste, se recuesta contra ellos y sus ojos relucen al comprender las intenciones de Beca.</p><p>Sube uno de sus pies al borde, el otro lo mantiene en el fondo de la bañera, creando entre sus piernas un espacio que lleva el nombre de Beca.</p><p>La morena se desliza hasta ocuparlo y no se anda con rodeos de ningún tipo: su boca se dirige directamente al sexo expuesto de Chloe y lo recorre de arriba abajo con una primera pasada de su lengua, aplicando presión en la zona del clítoris.</p><p>Chloe jadea algo completamente incoherente y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que choca con la pared en un golpe quedo.</p><p>Una de sus manos se agarra al borde de la bañera hasta que sus dedos se vuelven blancos, y la otra cae hasta reposar sobre el pelo de Beca. Engancha un mechón de su flequillo tras su oreja para que no le moleste, y Beca le sonríe desde su posición entre sus piernas, la lengua asomando entre sus labios abiertos.</p><p>Eso hace que Chloe escupa un juramento inaudible, sin aliento, y la sonrisa de Beca solo se amplía mientras aumenta sus esfuerzos.</p><p>Su lengua adora lo que toca, sus labios besan y sorben, sus dientes rozan solo la cantidad justa para resultar placentero.</p><p>Siente el comienzo de los espasmos de los músculos de Chloe, los que preceden el orgasmo, y baja hasta colar su lengua en su interior todo lo que le permite la posición en la que están.</p><p>Chloe suelta un audible gemido y su mano se tensa en el moño de Beca al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se vuelve rígido. Beca continúa con los movimientos de su lengua y le da un último sorbido a su clítoris.</p><p>Es justo lo que Chloe necesita: se sacude con un orgasmo tan poderoso que Beca tiene que ayudarla a mantenerse sentada.</p><p>Con cuidado, Beca la guía hasta que resbala de nuevo dentro de la bañera, el agua ya tibia, y llena su rostro extasiado de dulces besos mientras espera a que el alma de Chloe regrese a su cuerpo.</p><p>Sus manos acarician bajo el agua las piernas que Chloe tiene extendidas sobre las suyas, pero no busca nada más allá que reconfortarla. Azul bebé se abre con un parpadeo desorientado y somnoliento, y Beca no puede evitar reírse suavemente.</p><p>- ¿Bien? – inquiere, rozando su mejilla con sus dedos arrugados al recolocar un mechón que se le ha quedado pegado a la piel mojada.</p><p>Chloe asiente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.</p><p>- Mejor que bien.</p><p>Comparten un beso lento que Beca se ve obligada a romper por un enorme bostezo que le es imposible contener. Aparece tan de la nada, que ni siquiera le da tiempo a alzar una mano para taparse.</p><p>Emite un gemido contrariado y esconde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Chloe, quien ríe y rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos.</p><p>- Vaya – murmura, divertida –. Esa es la primera vez que alguien reacciona así al besarme.</p><p>Beca resopla una carcajada.</p><p>- Perdón, ha sido un día muy largo – se disculpa tras otro bostezo –, y para mí son ya como las dos de la noche.</p><p>Un sonido de comprensión sale de la garganta de Chloe y Beca nota las vibraciones en su frente. Los dibujos sin sentido que los dedos de Chloe dibujan en su espalda y la calma del momento la arrullan hasta casi el sueño.</p><p>Pero entonces, Chloe suspira y quita el tapón de la bañera. El silencio se ve reemplazado por el sonido de succión del desagüe al tragar tanta cantidad de agua y la paz de Beca se ve arruinada.</p><p>La situación empeora cuando Chloe hace uso del borde de la bañera en el que antes estaba sentada para levantarse.</p><p>- Vamos a la cama… A dormir – añade con una risa al ver el brillo en la mirada que Beca le lanza.</p><p>Beca protesta, aunque termina por aceptar la mano ofrecida. No tiene ninguna gracia quedarse en una bañera vacía ella sola y, además, empieza a tener frío ahora que no está sumergida en agua caliente.</p><p>Cuando se secan los cuerpos con las mullidas toallas del hotel, se lavan los dientes en el lavabo, se visten con sus pijamas, Beca experimenta una fuerte sensación de déjà-vu.</p><p>Es todo tan doméstico, tan parecido a cuando dos meses atrás se preparaban en otra habitación de hotel para volver a sus vidas. Solo que, ahora, se están preparando para irse a la cama y disfrutar de estar juntas por unas horas más.</p><p>Se acurrucan bajo el esponjoso nórdico y las frescas sábanas blancas, y el cuerpo de Beca suspira de alivio porque parece que se acabe de tumbar sobre algodones.</p><p>Cierra los ojos, pero vuelve a abrirlos al escuchar la televisión. Lanza una mirada por encima del borde del nórdico y ve que Chloe ha puesto un maratón de viejos episodios de <em>CSI: Miami</em>.</p><p>- ¿Te molesta? – pregunta Chloe en casi un susurro.</p><p>Beca niega con la cabeza sobre la almohada.</p><p>- ¿No vas a dormir?</p><p>- En un rato – responde Chloe –. Todavía no tengo sueño.</p><p>Una de sus manos cae sobre el pelo de Beca, quien, en una imitación casi perfecta de un cachorro de gato, se enrosca sobre sí misma más todavía hasta que su cabeza golpea la cadera de Chloe.</p><p>Los dedos comienzan a jugar con sus mechones y Beca se queda dormida en tiempo récord.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hotel Parl Lane, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de julio del 2026, 00:09h</em>
</p><p>Beca vuelve a abrir los ojos con la sensación de que solo ha dormido cinco minutos, pero su lado racional le dice que ha debido de ser algo más.</p><p>Ya no está tumbada de costado y mirando hacia Chloe, sino boca abajo, abrazada a la almohada; y la mano que jugaba tranquilamente con su pelo ahora dibuja figuras sobre la tela que cubre su espalda y la piel expuesta de su cuello.</p><p>La sensación es tan placentera que podría volver a quedarse dormida de inmediato si tan solo cerrase los ojos por más de cinco segundos, lo cual le lleva a preguntarse con el ceño fruncido por qué se ha despertado exactamente.</p><p>Gira la cabeza en la almohada y cambia de postura, estirando la pierna que tiene doblada para doblar la que tiene estirada. Es en ese cambio, en el movimiento y el roce de sus muslos, que es repentinamente consciente del pulso que late entre ellos y que se niega a ser ignorado por más tiempo.</p><p>Todavía con media cara enterrada, abre un único ojo para mirar a Chloe.</p><p>La familiar voz de Horatio ha sido sustituida por los toques cómicos de un viejo episodio <em>de Modern Family</em> al que Chloe no está prestando atención alguna. Tiene el móvil en la mano y sonríe, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, mientras sus dedos toquetean la pantalla.</p><p>- ¿Estás mandando mensajes picantes mientras duermo a tu lado? – pregunta Beca con voz ronca y algo adormilada todavía.</p><p>Chloe baja la mirada, sorprendida al verla despierta, pero pone los ojos en blanco en cuanto ve la sonrisa de Beca aplastada contra la funda de la almohada.</p><p>Como toda respuesta, Chloe se limita a girar el iPhone para enseñarle su Twitter abierto y los diferentes iconos en verde y rojo que señalan los RT y FAV que ha estado dando.</p><p>Beca hace chascar su lengua en un sonido decepcionado del que Chloe se ríe, arqueando las cejas.</p><p>- ¿Preferías que fueran mensajes picantes?</p><p>- Es más emocionante – Beca se encoge de hombros como puede, y el único ojo que su postura deja a la vista reluce en la semi penumbra con un brillo burlón.</p><p>- ¿Y con quién iba a estar hablando si tú estás aquí? – inquiere Chloe ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.</p><p>Beca siente una ligera punzada de posesividad al saber que Chloe no contempla la idea de tener a alguien más con quien tener conversaciones elevadas de tono, que solo las tendría con ella.</p><p>Sin embargo, sabe que no debería resultarle tan satisfactorio, y solo se permite saborear esa sensación unos segundos antes de asfixiarla y pisotearla hasta que quede completamente extinguida.</p><p>- Con un amante secreto – sonríe Beca.</p><p>Chloe suelta una carcajada y niega con una sacudida de cabeza.</p><p>- Me temo que tú eres la única con amantes secretos.</p><p>Beca ríe quedamente.</p><p>- Creía que ese tema había quedado zanjado.</p><p>Chloe no responde, solo le regala una sonrisa enigmática y se reclina en sus almohadas para estar un poco más cerca de Beca. Con ambas manos planas bajo su mejilla, recorre el rostro de la morena con sus ojos como si estuviera buscando algo.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces despierta? – pregunta en tono bajo.</p><p>Beca cuela un brazo bajo su almohada para abrazarla y estar más cómoda. Se humedece los labios con la lengua antes de responder.</p><p>- Estaba teniendo un sueño…</p><p>- ¿Picante? – interrumpe Chloe con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.</p><p>Beca se pausa.</p><p>Los restos del sueño que permanecen pegados a su memoria están borrosos, con los bordes resplandecientes como si se hubiera tratado de una fantasía, y apenas recuerda los detalles más allá de que <em>sabe</em> que Chloe salía en él.</p><p>Sin embargo, Chloe se toma su silencio como una confirmación y esboza una sonrisa llena de deleite. Se desliza sobre las sábanas hacia Beca, su mirada oscura como la de un depredador que acaba de tropezar con su víctima favorita en una posición vulnerable.</p><p>Beca siente sus dedos caminar por su espalda hasta que esa mano se cuela entre sus piernas y de repente solo es capaz de jadear ante el roce inesperado de esos dedos sobre la húmeda tela de sus bragas.</p><p>- Mmmm – murmura Chloe, complacida –. Definitivamente picante.</p><p>La mano hace el amago de ir a retirarse, pero Beca la busca a ciegas a su espalda y sus dedos se cierran en torno a la muñeca de Chloe.</p><p>- ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano? – pregunta con una risa apenas contenida –. La última vez no tuviste problema alguno en solucionarlo tú solita – le recuerda en un ronroneo.</p><p>Beca gime cuando los dedos de Chloe se rozan de uno en uno contra ella y vuelve su agarre en su muñeca más firme.</p><p>- Tócame – pide, ordena, suplica, suspira, todo en una sola palabra.</p><p>Tener una mano atrapada entre las piernas de Beca no detiene a Chloe. Retira las sábanas para no enredarse con ellas y de un solo movimiento que hace parecer lo más fácil del mundo, pasa a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el culo de Beca.</p><p>Inmediatamente recupera su mano, pero Beca ni siquiera piensa en quejarse porque esos dedos acarician sus caderas al colarse bajo los bordes de sus bragas. Las deslizan por sus piernas hasta poder quitárselas.</p><p>Lo siguiente en desaparecer es su camiseta, en lo cual Beca tiene que asistirla e incorporarse de la cama con ayuda de sus antebrazos.</p><p>Queda completamente desnuda y a la merced de Chloe, y Beca piensa que esta es una de sus posiciones favoritas.</p><p>Una corriente de aire golpea su espalda desnuda y cuando ladea la cabeza en la almohada para mirar por encima de su hombro, ve que Chloe también se ha desnudado. No tiene otra forma de comunicar su apreciación que gimiendo y moviendo sus caderas sobre el colchón.</p><p>Entonces, Chloe hace algo que lleva a Beca al borde de la locura: se sienta en su culo y Beca se vuelve completamente loca de deseo al notar el calor y la humedad que desprende Chloe en contacto directo con su piel.</p><p>Lanza sus caderas hacia atrás y Chloe se deja caer hacia delante, ambas manos en el colchón, con un fuerte jadeo sorprendido.</p><p>- Beca… – empieza a decir, como si estuviera a punto de objetar.</p><p>Sus pezones erectos acarician la espalda de Beca, que vuelve a balancear sus caderas.</p><p>- Joder, Beca – gruñe al final.</p><p>Chloe busca sus manos bajo la almohada, empujándola contra el cabecero cuando se interpone en su camino. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Beca, con fuerza, y los usa como punto de agarre al comenzar a frotarse contra ella.</p><p>Sus jugos se extienden en la piel de las cachas de Beca, que se alza con cada vaivén para que Chloe tenga mayor fricción.</p><p>- Así, así – jadea.</p><p>La frente contra la cama y los ojos cerrados, Beca se sobresalta ligeramente al sentir dientes en su omóplato. Una lengua suaviza el ardor del mordisco y labios trazan un mapa por su piel expuesta.</p><p>Tiene la certeza de que sería capaz de correrse solo así, a pesar de que Chloe no la está tocando.</p><p>Igual que si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Chloe libera de una de sus manos de entre los puños de Beca y deja un reguero de piel de gallina allí donde las puntas de sus dedos se deslizan por su espalda, su cadera, hasta colarse entre sus piernas.</p><p>Chloe no se anda con rodeos: empapa dos dedos en la humedad acumulada y los inserta profundo, curvándolos antes de extraerlos.</p><p>Beca se lo agradece con un gemido descontrolado. La postura en la que están causa que los nudillos de Chloe toquen un punto en su pared interna que hace que su cabeza dé vueltas, y entierra la cara en el colchón en un intento de ahogar sus sonidos desesperados.</p><p>- Déjame oírte – ordena Chloe en su oído, su voz tan cargada de deseo que suena casi desconocida.</p><p>Beca se estremece y gira la cabeza, su mejilla aplastada contra el colchón. Chloe aumenta su ritmo: el de sus dedos, profundo y fuerte, mientras los bombea dentro de Beca; y el de sus caderas, en busca de su propio placer.</p><p>Se mueven a tiempo en un vaivén que sacude la cama, pero ninguna de las dos le da importancia alguna.</p><p>La mano de Chloe que sigue entrelazada con la de Beca se tensa, en un primer aviso de que está cerca del precipicio. Beca decide usar la que tiene libre y la cuela entre su cuerpo ondulante y el colchón.</p><p>Se frota el clítoris de forma casi furiosa, y empieza a ver estrellas tras sus párpados cerrados.</p><p>- ¿Te estás tocando? – jadea Chloe en su oído. Beca solo gime un sonido de afirmación y Chloe musita una maldición –. Dios, me vuelves loca.</p><p>Como queriendo demostrar que no miente ni exagera, Chloe redobla sus esfuerzos y hunde sus dedos en Beca hasta que se le ponen los ojos en blanco del placer.</p><p>- Chlo... – exhala en tono de advertencia.</p><p>La pelirroja le da un suave apretón en sus manos unidas para comunicar que la ha oído.</p><p>- Yo también – murmura con absoluta concentración mientras sus caderas se vuelven erráticas.</p><p>Usa el impulso de sus propios movimientos para empujar sus dedos más dentro de Beca, todo lo que es posible, alcanzando nuevas profundidades que tienen a Beca segura de que se va a morir cuando por fin se corra.</p><p>Chloe alcanza el orgasmo primero. Su cuerpo se tensa, se estremece y se sacude sobre Beca, y esta siente correr por su cacha derecha los jugos provocados por el orgasmo.</p><p>Eso parece ser todo lo que Beca necesita. Con un sonoro gemido, ve el universo entero estallar tras sus párpados cerrados y lo siente en la zona baja de su abdomen.</p><p>Se aprieta tanto que atrapa los dedos de Chloe bien en su interior. Cuando Chloe finalmente los extrae, a pesar de ir con el máximo cuidado para no hacerle daño, termina provocándole un segundo mini orgasmo por reacción en cadena.</p><p>Beca se queda totalmente agotada, jadeando fuerte sobre el colchón, y recupera el brazo que tenía atrapado bajo su cuerpo antes de que se le quede irremediablemente dormido.</p><p>Con medio cuerpo encima de Beca, y una pierna todavía alrededor de sus caderas, Chloe se deja caer a su lado y comparten una mirada maravillada.</p><p>- Ha sido… – empieza a decir Chloe.</p><p>- Uno de los mejores de toda mi vida – afirma Beca todavía algo falta de aire, pero sin miedo alguno a equivocarse.</p><p>La sonrisa de Chloe es cegadora y extiende una sensación cálida por el pecho de Beca que la tiene tragando saliva por algún motivo.</p><p>- Lo mismo digo – murmura Chloe.</p><p>Beca se da cuenta de que todavía tienen las manos unidas cuando Chloe le da otro suave apretón. Un brazo se enrosca en sus costillas y la atrae hacia la pelirroja, que deposita un tierno beso en su hombro.</p><p>Beca usa sus últimas energías para alzar la cabeza del colchón y buscar los labios de Chloe en un beso lento y lánguido, tan cargado de <em>algo</em>, que ambas se quedan un poco aturdidas cuando se acaba.</p><p>Chloe tantea a ciegas en la cama en busca del mando de la televisión, y cuando la apaga la habitación queda sumida en la oscuridad.</p><p>- Buenas noches – susurra Beca, inexplicablemente tímida de repente.</p><p>- Buenas noches, Bec – susurra Chloe de vuelta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Avanzar la trama? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Errrmmm… No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa. Absolutamente nada. No leáis esto en público.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 10: Hola, Chloe</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotel Parl Lane, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de julio del 2026, 06:00h</em>
</p><p>El estruendoso alarido de la alarma de un iPhone a todo volumen arranca a Chloe de su sueño con demasiada brusquedad.</p><p>Se despierta de un sobresalto, alzando la cabeza de la almohada.</p><p>- ¿Qué…? – pregunta en un balbuceo incoherente, completamente desorientada. Parpadea con ojos todavía espesos por el cansancio que se acumula en ellos hasta que por fin logra enfocar la habitación de hotel, iluminada en la escasa luz del día.</p><p>La falta de rayos de sol colándose a través de las espesas cortinas grises, y el sueño que tiene todavía, le dan la pista de que es demasiado pronto para estar despierta en un sábado.</p><p>En su pecho, totalmente pegada y curvada a su cuerpo, Beca se revuelve entre ininteligibles protestas. Alza ambos brazos hasta que rodea su cabeza con ellos en un intento inútil de protegerse del molesto sonido.</p><p>- Apágalo – murmura con un quejido, el ceño fruncido y los ojos apretados.</p><p>- Es el tuyo – responde Chloe tras localizar el culpable de tanto escándalo y darse cuenta de que es el móvil de Beca, que vibra y parpadea sobre la superficie de madera de la mesilla de noche.</p><p>Beca deja escapar un largo gruñido de lo más profundo de su pecho y, a ciegas, alarga una mano con la que tantea por la mesilla en busca de su móvil. Si Chloe no estuviera tan molesta por el brusco despertar, sería capaz de encontrar la escena tremendamente divertida.</p><p>Decide intervenir cuando Beca golpea accidentalmente con el dorso de su mano el vaso de agua que dejaron anoche en su mesilla, y lo empuja hasta casi tirarlo por el borde.</p><p>Chloe se alza sobre un codo y se estira por encima de Beca. Las yemas de sus dedos tropiezan con la parte inferior del iPhone, que sigue entonando la melodía cada vez más y más alto, y se curvan para deslizarlo sobre la madera.</p><p>- Ponlo en silencio – gruñe Beca.</p><p>Tras un par de golpeteos sobre la pantalla, Chloe logra apagar la alarma y pone el iPhone en modo no molestar. Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se hace el silencio inmediato en la habitación.</p><p>- ¿Se puede saber para qué necesitas una alarma a las seis de la mañana de un sábado? – protesta con un bufido.</p><p>Sin embargo, ese sonido se desfigura a la mitad y se trasforma en un jadeo sorprendido cuando una boca cálida y húmeda se cierra en torno a uno de sus pezones. Dientes rascan cuidadosamente su piel antes de soltarlo con un <em>pop</em>.</p><p>Chloe apoya su brazo estirado en la cama para mantenerse sobre Beca con mayor comodidad y baja la mirada a los ojos que, todavía parpadeando de manera somnolienta, le devuelven la mirada.</p><p>- ¿Tú no estabas dormida? – inquiere con una risa en su voz.</p><p>Una sonrisa torcida se expande lentamente por el rostro de Beca.</p><p>- Sí, pero me las has puesto en toda la cara – se excusa, encogiéndose de hombros –. Es mucho más agradable despertarse con esto… – sus dedos pinchan el pezón opuesto –, que con eso – y luego hacen un gesto vago hacia su iPhone.</p><p>Chloe se limita a arquear una ceja, pero tampoco hace amago alguno de retirarse y Beca se aprovecha: una de sus manos se desliza por la cintura de Chloe mientras alza la cabeza de la almohada para depositar una línea de besos que baja por la curva de su pecho izquierdo.</p><p>Vuelve a hacer el recorrido en sentido inverso pero solo con su lengua, que remata con un pequeño toque a su pezón erecto. Al mismo tiempo, las yemas de sus dedos acarician hasta curvarse en el culo de Chloe.</p><p>Dan un suave apretón, amasando el firme músculo, y Chloe capta la indirecta: cruza su pierna derecha sobre el cuerpo de Beca hasta sentarse a horcajadas en ella, quien suspira cuando sus cuerpos reconectan.</p><p>Chloe se relame sus resecos labios y no se molesta en disimular la forma en que está admirando la figura desnuda de Beca: su mirada despierta, pero con restos de sueño todavía; sus labios entreabiertos, su piel pálida, las puntas rubias de su pelo.</p><p>Es preciosa.</p><p>Chloe está dispuesta a perder la voz diciéndoselo las veces que haga falta hasta que Beca se lo crea.</p><p>Un destello metálico capta su atención y esta vez, cuando se relame, no es porque su cabeza esté llena de pensamientos puros y honestos precisamente.</p><p>Ve sus dedos moverse por voluntad propia hasta que toca con el interior de su índice la punta del pezón derecho de Beca. Escucha la exhalación forzosa que ese simple roce produce, y su cuerpo entero reacciona cubriéndose de piel de gallina.</p><p>- ¿Te he dicho ya <em>lo mucho</em> que me gusta esto? – da dos suaves golpecitos en las dos bolas que rematan la barra metálica del piercing, su mirada intensa y oscura concentrada en él.</p><p>Aunque su pregunta pretende ser retórica, Beca traga saliva y niega con la cabeza de todos modos.</p><p>- ¿No? – Chloe ladea la cabeza, sorprendida. Es probable que la primera noche estuviera tan desprevenida por el descubrimiento que se le pasó por completo hacer comentario alguno –. Pues me parece de lo más sexy – murmura.</p><p>Sus dedos resbalan por la superficie fría y redonda de las bolitas y pellizcan, así como si fuera de manera totalmente accidental, el pezón de Beca antes de retirarse por completo.</p><p>Los ojos de Beca ruedan tras sus párpados y su espalda se arquea hasta alzarse un poco del colchón. Su boca cae abierta, aunque de ella nunca llega a salir ningún sonido, y termina atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.</p><p>Chloe se reitera en su opinión: <em>es. tan. sexy.</em></p><p>Empieza a jugar un poco con ella, tentándola, bebiendo sus reacciones y sintiéndolas como si fueran suyas, hasta que Beca deja escapar un sincero gemido y clava su mirada tormentosa en la suya.</p><p>- Chloe – murmura –. Joder…</p><p>Y Chloe no sabe muy bien de qué habla, cree que simplemente se está quejando de que esté poniendo la miel en sus labios solo para quitársela tras unos segundos y nunca dejarle terminar de disfrutarla.</p><p>Pero entonces Beca cuela una de sus manos entre su abdomen y Chloe, y es consciente por primera vez de lo empapada que está, de lo caliente que está, y de que Beca lo tiene en contacto directo con su piel.</p><p>Los dedos de Beca no se quedan, solo la exploran tentativamente como si todavía no estuvieran familiarizados con el terreno: con cada pliegue, cada montaña, cada valle; como si no supieran exactamente dónde tocar, cómo y cuándo hacerlo para que Chloe se vuelva absolutamente loca de deseo.</p><p>Se retiran y Chloe puede ver la piel brillar con sus propios jugos.</p><p>No está en control de sí misma cuando agarra la mano de Beca y se lleva los dedos a la boca. Los lame con gusto, gimiendo ante el sabor salado que cubre su lengua como una sedosa película y la expresión de sorpresa y <em>hambre feroz</em> que oscurece el rostro de Beca.</p><p>- Ahora me toca a mí – murmura con voz llena de promesas.</p><p>Chloe frunce el ceño al sentir dos golpecitos en su pierna, confundida, pero aun así obedece la petición silenciosa y se incorpora hasta depositar su peso sobre sus rodillas. Eso deja a Beca libre para deslizarse por el colchón.</p><p>Chloe siente su respiración atascarse audiblemente en su garganta al ver la dirección descendente en la que se mueve Beca.</p><p>- Oh, dios – exhala, estirando una mano hacia el cabecero de la cama para estabilizarse.</p><p>Beca desaparece entre sus piernas hasta que solo asoma la mitad de su rostro, y es el hecho de que Chloe <em>no pueda ver</em> que está sonriendo, pero <em>sepa</em> que lo está haciendo, lo que termina por robarle lo poco que le queda de cordura.</p><p>Dos manos rodean sus muslos y la guían hasta que se sienta en los hombros de Beca, todavía soportando la mayor parte de su peso para no aplastarla.</p><p>Entonces, la lengua de Beca está en todos lados y Chloe deja de ser capaz de pensar.</p><p>Sus dedos se vuelven blancos donde se curvan en el borde del cabecero, sus ojos se cierran, su cabeza cae hacia atrás, sin fuerza, y Chloe emite todos sus jadeos y gemidos hacia el techo blanco de la habitación.</p><p>Puede escuchar los constantes lametones, los sonidos de succión cuando Beca atrapa su clítoris entre sus labios y sorbe, los pequeños gemidos de Beca que lanzan llamaradas que lamen a Chloe desde dentro.</p><p>Su deseo es como una extensa cuerda que se va enroscando en su dedo, vuelta tras vuelta, acortándose por momentos.</p><p>Chloe mueve sus caderas de delante hacia atrás, en círculos que van desde lo más amplio a lo más estrecho, persiguiendo su placer en completa sincronía con Beca hasta que se acercan demasiado al punto máximo.</p><p>Una de sus manos cae al pelo de Beca, se enreda entre sus mechones castaños, se convierte en un puño tenso.</p><p>- Bec, Bec – jadea Chloe, sin voz apenas, pero su urgencia se transmite de todos modos.</p><p>Inmediatamente, Beca deja su lengua firme y quieta de tal forma que, con cada movimiento de las caderas de Chloe, entra y sale de ella.</p><p>Como si supiera exactamente lo que Chloe necesita, los dedos de Beca aparecen casi mágicamente en su clítoris y empieza a masajearlo bajo las yemas de sus dedos a un ritmo vertiginoso.</p><p>Chloe emite un gemido bien audible y se cae hacia delante, mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que saborea sangre.</p><p>Cuando por fin alcanza el orgasmo, estalla en su interior tan violentamente que Chloe teme desmoronarse con las sacudidas de su cuerpo, o rasgarse en dos mitades. Pierde la respiración, se le queda atascada en algún punto entre sus pulmones y su nariz.</p><p>Sus manos caen extendidas sobre el colchón y deposita todo su peso en ellas, porque a pesar de no sentir su cuerpo, sigue teniendo miedo de descuidarse y aplastar a Beca.</p><p>Su frente reposa en la fría superficie de madera del cabecero y cierra los ojos mientras trata de normalizar su respiración, algo que es difícil si Beca no deja de depositar besos sobre su pulsante clítoris que le provocan nuevos espasmos tan placenteros que resultan casi dolorosos.</p><p>La sensibilidad vuelve poco a poco: empieza en las puntas de sus pies y se va extendiendo por el resto de su cuerpo como un cálido manto.</p><p>Chloe se desploma en la cama, agitando el colchón cuando impacta contra él en dirección opuesta a la habitual, con sus pies hacia el cabecero. Reposa uno de sus antebrazos en su frente y suspira.</p><p>Puede escuchar la risa de Beca, de modo que abre un único ojo para lanzarle una mirada curiosa. Su barbilla y sus labios brillan con los jugos de Chloe, y hace todo un show de limpiarse con la lengua.</p><p>Chloe emite un gemido dolorido ante el latigazo de deseo que golpea entre sus piernas, las cuales aprieta para contenerlo.</p><p>Beca sonríe y usa la esquina de la sábana para secarse los últimos restos que le quedan en la cara. Sobre manos y piernas, gatea a lo largo del colchón hasta donde se dejó caer Chloe y se acomoda a horcajadas en su cintura.</p><p>Chloe recorre con su mirada el cuerpo desnudo de Beca y se muerde el labio inferior, demostrando lo mucho que aprecia las vistas que tiene.</p><p>- Creo que esta es la primera vez que estás encima – observa con ligera diversión –. Me sorprende que seas tan pasiva… – ladea la cabeza, reconsiderando, y chasquea la lengua –. Aunque al mismo tiempo, no.</p><p>Una chispa de ofensa se ilumina en el azul medianoche de Beca y su rostro se transforma en una mueca indignada.</p><p>- Perdona, pero no hay nada de pasivo en lo que acabo de hacerte – exclama.</p><p>Cada vez con más problemas para mantener su rostro firme y serio y no soltar la risa que burbujea en la parte alta de su pecho, Chloe se encoge de hombros, sintiendo el roce del nórdico bajo su piel.</p><p>- No hay nada malo en ello, Bec – le pica con una sonrisa algo malvada en los labios –. Si te gusta ser dominada, ¿quién soy yo para negártelo?</p><p>La mirada de Beca se llena de determinación y sus ojos se entornan.</p><p>Se inclina sobre Chloe con movimientos lentos y precisos que, por algún motivo, le recuerdan a un felino salvaje. Sus pechos se rozan, se aplastan, y la risa de Chloe muere lentamente en su garganta.</p><p>Beca atrapa sus labios en un beso que profundiza inmediatamente. La forma en que su lengua se mueve y se roza con la de Chloe, la tienta y la persigue, es tan <em>obscena</em>, tan <em>lasciva</em>, que Chloe tiene la sensación de que Beca está follando solo con su boca.</p><p>Chloe se estremece entera. Sus manos, que estaban descansando en la cama por encima de su cabeza, jugando a enredar relajadamente mechones de su pelo en sus índices, se alzan llenas de energía nerviosa.</p><p>Revolotean alrededor de Beca, queriendo estar y hacer tantas cosas a la vez, ansiando <em>tocar</em> y <em>apretar</em> y <em>acariciar</em> y <em>penetrar</em>, que terminan por no estar en ninguno ni hacer nada.</p><p>Chloe logra controlarse lo suficiente como para posarlas en la mandíbula de Beca. Pero en el mismo instante en que sus pieles hacen contacto, la lengua de Beca desaparece de su boca y sus besos con ella.</p><p>Frunce el ceño y abre los ojos con párpados pesados, solo para ver a Beca sonriéndole.</p><p>- Si me tocas… – murmura en un tono bajo y seductor al que el cuerpo de Chloe responde erizándose y pulsando –, dejo de hacer lo que esté haciendo – puntualiza su advertencia lamiendo los labios de Chloe, que gime y los separa para darle la bienvenida de vuelta en su interior.</p><p>Sin pensar, enreda sus dedos en el pelo de Beca e inmediatamente siente el firme agarre de dos manos en sus muñecas, empujando sus manos hasta que caen de nuevo sobre el colchón por encima de su cabeza.</p><p>Chloe echa la cabeza hacia atrás para ver qué hace al sentir un par de fuertes tirones que sacuden la cama. Se queda sin respiración cuando se da cuenta de que Beca ha desenganchado una de las esquinas de la sábana para enroscarla alrededor de sus muñecas unidas.</p><p>Es más simbólico que otra cosa, porque Beca no hace ningún nudo y Chloe podría deshacerse del agarre de la sábana de un simple tirón. Pero Chloe opta por rebelarse de otra forma.</p><p>Levanta la cabeza y atrapa el pezón derecho de Beca entre sus dientes. El cuerpo de la morena se estremece y sus caderas se deslizan por voluntad propia sobre su estómago, dejando una línea húmeda en su piel.</p><p>- Eso… es trampa – jadea Beca, su mirada llena de fuego.</p><p>Chloe le regala su mejor sonrisa inocente, batiendo sus pestañas y encogiéndose de hombros. Beca abandona su anterior plan y tira de una de las muñecas de Chloe para sacarla del suave agarre de la sábana.</p><p>- Iba a hacer que te corrieras de nuevo… – explica con falsa calma mientras se recoloca sobre las caderas de Chloe, que jadea al sentir el calor y la humedad que esconde Beca entre sus piernas –, pero he cambiado de idea.</p><p>Chloe observa cómo Beca coloca su mano sobre su estómago, haciendo un puño con todos sus dedos menos con el índice y el corazón. La morena se alza sobre sus rodillas y se posiciona, sus ojos destellando peligrosamente.</p><p>La cabeza de Chloe da un giro vertiginoso al captar cuáles son las intenciones de Beca instantes antes de que Beca, sin romper ni un momento el contacto visual, descienda lentamente sobre sus dedos.</p><p>Chloe gime lastimosamente mientras sus dedos llenan y expanden a Beca hasta que la morena vuelve a estar casi sentada en su estómago.</p><p>Beca mueve sus caderas en un amplio círculo, con los dedos de Chloe enterrados en su interior, y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un sonoro gemido cuando su clítoris se frota contra la palma de Chloe.</p><p>- Mucho mejor – exhala Beca en voz airada.</p><p>Chloe entiende en ese momento por qué esto es un castigo: ahí está Beca, gloriosamente desnuda, llevándose al orgasmo de manera deliberada y exasperadamente lenta con <em>sus dedos</em>, y lo único que Chloe puede hacer es <em>ver</em> y <em>sentir</em>.</p><p>Sin poder tocar, sin poder moverse, sin poder hacer nada.</p><p>Ve sus dedos aparecer y desaparecer entre las piernas de Beca, ve el ondular de sus músculos cada vez que se alza y desciende, ve la forma en que Beca se pierde progresivamente en su placer.</p><p>Siente sus jugos resbalar por sus dedos, siente su clítoris restregarse en la palma de su mano cada vez con más urgencia y precisión, siente las paredes de Beca contraerse y presionar sus dedos.</p><p>Escucha sus gemidos, sus jadeos, sus exclamaciones sin aire, las palabras a medio pronunciar.</p><p>Y Chloe va enloqueciendo lentamente.</p><p>Beca establece un ritmo furioso cuando ya está al borde del precipicio, persiguiendo su orgasmo con absoluto abandono. Sus gemidos harmonizan con el golpeteo de sus cuerpos cada vez que chocan, componiendo una melodía extremadamente obscena.</p><p>Chloe no quiere volver a escuchar otra cosa en toda su vida.</p><p>Beca se corre y se olvida por completo de todo lo que no sea la ola de placer en la que está sumergida, de modo que Chloe opta por desobedecer sus órdenes y mueve sus dedos en su interior para prolongar la sensación.</p><p>Y es en ese momento que entiende por qué a Beca le gusta estar debajo: las vistas son increíbles.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hotel Parl Lane, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de julio del 2026, 12:10h</em>
</p><p>En algún punto entre el tercer y el cuarto orgasmo, deben de quedarse dormidas porque lo siguiente de lo que Beca es consciente es de despertarse en una situación que parece sacada directamente de sus peores pesadillas.</p><p>Su cerebro procesa que los golpes que está escuchando es alguien llamando a la puerta de su habitación cuando ya es demasiado tarde.</p><p>- ¡Espero que estés decente porque voy a entrar! – anuncia la voz de Kyle desde el otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>Beca apenas tiene tiempo de comprender qué está ocurriendo porque de repente se oye el pitido de la cerradura electrónica al aceptar la tarjeta, y el click de la cerradura cuando Kyle empuja el manillar hacia abajo.</p><p>El corazón le salta a la garganta y solo le da tiempo a coger el nórdico del suelo a los pies de la cama para tapar sus cuerpos antes de que Kyle rodee la esquina del pasillo de entrada.</p><p>- ¡<em>Tío</em>! – exclama Beca y su voz sale ahogada, vacilona, estridente, sin decidirse entre si debe mostrarse indignada, enfadada, confundida o sorprendida.</p><p>Se aprieta el borde del nórdico firmemente contra su cuerpo desnudo y alarga una mano sobre Chloe para asegurarse de que ella también esté completamente cubierta bajo la esponjosa tela blanca.</p><p>La pelirroja asoma la cabeza de debajo ante el alboroto, parpadeando con expresión desorientada.</p><p>- Oh, dios – musita Kyle. Al parecer, no contaba con que Beca todavía tuviera compañía a estas horas del día –. ¡Perdón, perdón!</p><p>Inmediatamente alza una mano para taparse los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera admirando el techo, aunque Chloe no parece para nada alterada por su presencia inexplicable en la habitación.</p><p>Con una calma que Beca no comparte, Chloe se gira hasta tumbarse de espaldas en la cama y sonríe.</p><p>- Hola, Kyle – saluda en tono alegre.</p><p>El aludido baja la cabeza para lanzar una breve mirada entre sus dedos antes de volver a su intenso estudio del techo blanco.</p><p>- Hola, Chloe – responde, avergonzado.</p><p>- ¿Se puede saber cómo has entrado en mi habitación? – espeta Beca, agitando las manos en el aire para interrumpir esa extraña reunión con su mal humor y una mirada fulminante dirigida a su asistente.</p><p>- Fui a pedir una tarjeta en recepción – explica Kyle.</p><p>Resopla y deja caer la mano y su cabeza, harto de estar mirando al techo con los ojos tapados, aunque luego parece darse cuenta de que Beca y Chloe están <em>muy</em> desnudas bajo el nórdico y cambia de opinión.</p><p>Alza la mirada de nuevo hacia arriba y se limpia la garganta.</p><p>- Llevo <em>media hora </em>llamándote sin respuesta alguna y empezaba a preocuparme – continúa en tono exaltado, gesticulando bruscamente con sus manos –. Y tenemos que ir <em>ya</em> al aeropuerto o vamos a perder el vuelo.</p><p>Beca frunce el ceño, convencida de que Kyle debe estar exagerando.</p><p>- No puede ser – sacude la cabeza y gira la cintura para localizar su iPhone. Se da cuenta de que Chloe y ella se han intercambiado los lados de la cama en algún momento –. ¿Me pasas mi móvil? – le pide a Chloe con un gesto de barbilla hacia la mesilla.</p><p>La pelirroja se estira para cogerlo y se lo tiende. Beca roza sus dedos cuando el iPhone pasa de una mano a otra y la calidez de la sonrisa de Chloe baña su cuerpo como los rayos del sol de un día de verano.</p><p>Pero en cuanto su mirada cae en el reloj de la pantalla de bloqueo, Beca se lleva el segundo susto del día.</p><p>- ¡Mierda! – por puro instinto, salta fuera de la cama, y no se da cuenta del pequeño detalle de que todavía está desnuda cuando ya es demasiado tarde –. ¡Mierda, joder! – exclama, buscando con desesperación algo con lo que cubrirse, su rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza.</p><p>Kyle vuelve a taparse la cara y se gira para darles la espalda; Chloe reacciona rápido y tira de un brazo de Beca para atraerla hacia el borde de la cama y esconderla tras una esquina del nórdico.</p><p>Eso sí, lo hace riéndose a carcajada limpia.</p><p>- Creo que… – empieza a decir Kyle con voz ahogada –. Mejor espero fuera.</p><p>Beca le lanza una mirada furiosa que su asistente no ve porque ya ha echado a andar hacia la puerta con las manos a modo de viseras sobre sus ojos, limitando su visión periférica como si fuera un caballo de feria.</p><p>Cuando escucha la puerta de la habitación cerrarse tras Kyle, Beca deja caer su rostro en sus manos.</p><p>- Mátame – murmura, y las palabras suenan aplastadas por sus palmas.</p><p>Chloe se sigue riendo con fuerza.</p><p>Beca intenta volver su vergüenza y su furia hacia ella, pero resulta imposible ante la forma angelical en que Chloe sonríe, sus ojos iluminados por la diversión.</p><p>Se pone de rodillas sobre el colchón y atrae a Beca hacia su cuerpo desnudo con dos manos que se enroscan alrededor de su cintura. Su frente choca con el hombro de Chloe y Beca se acomoda, escondiéndose en el hueco de su cuello.</p><p>- A mí me ha gustado – le asegura, acariciando la curva de su baja espalda.</p><p>Beca alza la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada llena de reproche.</p><p>Ni siquiera es consciente de que sus labios están haciendo un puchero hasta que Chloe captura su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo sorbe dentro de su boca antes de soltarlo. Es una de las formas más eficaces de ofuscar a Beca hasta que no es capaz de pensar.</p><p>Excepto que…</p><p>- ¡No tenemos tiempo para un polvo rápido! – grita Kyle desde el pasillo, dando una serie de golpes en la puerta con los nudillos –. ¡Moved esos culos!</p><p>Eso reaviva la risa de Chloe, mientras Beca gruñe y pone los ojos en blanco.</p><p>- Voy a matarle – amenaza.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hotel Parl Lane, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de julio del 2026, 12:20h</em>
</p><p>Solo les lleva diez minutos, contados uno a uno por la voz de Kyle desde el otro lado de la puerta, estar listas para marcharse: lo que tardan en asearse un poco y vestirse con la misma ropa del día anterior.</p><p>Chloe abre la puerta y ambas desfilan al pasillo bajo la atenta e impaciente mirada de Kyle. Se siente un poco como si fueran otra vez dos adolescentes a las que uno de sus padres ha pillado en pleno acto.</p><p>Chloe no es alguien que normalmente sienta vergüenza, y menos en situaciones de este tipo. Sin embargo, no tiene muy claro todavía qué es exactamente <em>esto</em>, cuáles son los límites y las condiciones de sus noches con Beca.</p><p>Las Bellas lo descubrieron.</p><p>Aubrey sabe todo lo que ocurrió ese fin de semana en Barden con quizá demasiado detalle, si sus quejas eran un indicativo fiable.</p><p>Y, ahora, Kyle también se ha enterado.</p><p>Chloe le lanza una mirada furtiva a Beca en el ascensor para tratar de adivinar su estado de ánimo.</p><p>Parece incómoda – es incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su asistente por más de un segundo –, pero Chloe tiene la sensación de que no es tanto por el hecho de que Kyle sepa que se han acostado, sino por <em>cuáles</em> han sido las circunstancias de ese descubrimiento.</p><p>Y Beca se sigue mostrando adorablemente atenta, con sus sonrisas, con sus roces, con sus miradas. Se ofrece a llevarla a casa, le guarda el asiento del copiloto, y le abre la puerta una vez llegan al coche.</p><p>Chloe tiene serios problemas para contener las ganas de simplemente acorralarla contra la caliente chapa del Audi y besarla hasta que se queden las dos sin aliento.</p><p>Si no fuera porque puede sentir la penetrante mirada de Kyle saltando de una a otra cada cinco segundos, lo más probable es que hubiera sucumbido a ese impulso. Pero, dado que van con prisa y tienen audiencia, Chloe se muerde el labio inferior y se abrocha el cinturón.</p><p>Beca introduce las llaves en el contacto y sale de la plaza de aparcamiento con un chirrido del caucho caliente de las ruedas sobre el suelo de plástico.</p><p>Para disipar un poco la tensión que se palpa en el ambiente, Chloe le lanza una mirada a Kyle a través del espejo retrovisor. Puede notar que está vibrando solo por el esfuerzo de contener todas las preguntas que quiere hacer.</p><p>- Así que, Kyle… Beca me dijo ayer que fuiste a ver el musical de Anastasia – comenta, sacando un tema que sabe que le va a distraer al cien por cien.</p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo, ve la mirada confusa que le dirige Beca nada más empieza a hablar, como si estuviera en tensión por ver qué tiene planeado decir.</p><p>- ¿Qué te pareció? – continúa Chloe sin inmutarse –. ¿Eres de los que están a favor o en contra de que cambiasen la historia?</p><p>Kyle, que va sentado en la fila de atrás en el asiento del medio, se inclina hacia delante con las dos manos en los hombros de los asientos delanteros.</p><p>- Me pareció <em>una fantasía</em> – exclama y sus ojos relucen tras sus gafas de montura metálica.</p><p>Mientras Kyle parlotea animadamente y repasa todos los detalles del musical que le encantaron, los cuales son <em>todos</em>, Chloe se relaja contra su asiento y asiente, ríe y responde en las partes correctas.</p><p>Su atención, sin embargo, está en su mayor parte centrada en Beca. La tensión se ha evaporado de sus hombros, que ya no forman una recta línea, y sus manos agarran el volante sin estar blancas.</p><p>En un semáforo en rojo sus miradas se cruzan y Chloe ve que Beca sabe perfectamente lo que ha hecho, y que se lo agradece.</p><p>El trayecto se hace demasiado corto tras eso, y Beca se detiene frente a su edificio antes de que Chloe esté preparada para despedirse. Con movimientos cargados de reticencia, se suelta el cinturón y su mano se posa sobre el manillar de la puerta.</p><p>Cuando mira a Beca, descubre que la morena ya la está mirando fijamente.</p><p>- Bueno… – suspira Chloe –. Gracias por la cena – su azul bebé brilla con las palabras que no puede decir en voz alta.</p><p>Beca sonríe al captar el mensaje.</p><p>- El placer fue todo mío – y termina con un guiño.</p><p>Chloe se muerde el labio para no soltar la broma que Beca ha dejado a huevo, y Kyle carraspea desde los asientos traseros como si tuviera miedo de que se hubieran olvidado de que está ahí y quisiera recordárselo antes de que digan algo comprometido.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco y Chloe se ríe, la lengua entre los dientes.</p><p>Se inclina sobre la consola central para depositar un breve beso en la mejilla de Beca, quizá demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios para resultar estrictamente amistoso, y abre la puerta del coche mientras se incorpora.</p><p>- Hasta la próxima – se despide con una sonrisa y mirada brillante.</p><p>- Adiós, Chlo. Nos vemos pronto – responde Beca, como si esperase que darle voz a la promesa la fuera a convertir en real.</p><p>Chloe entra en el portal de su edificio deseando que ojalá funcionara así. Ve el coche de Beca desaparecer calle abajo desde dentro del ascensor, a través de las puertas de cristal del portal, antes de que las planchas metálicas se cierren.</p><p>Al llegar a su piso lo primero que hace es dirigirse a casa de Lizzie y timbrar. Los ladridos excitados de Billie suenan desde el otro lado de la madera y Chloe sonríe automáticamente porque a pesar de que han sido solo unas horas, ya la echaba de menos.</p><p>Se agacha a recibirla en cuanto la puerta se abre, riendo ante la emoción con la que Billie salta a su alrededor.</p><p>- Gracias por quedártela anoche, Lizzie – dice Chloe, alzando la mirada hacia su vecina apoyada en el umbral de su casa.</p><p>- Sabes que es todo un placer – la mujer desestima su agradecimiento con un encogimiento de hombros.</p><p>Chloe se incorpora con Billie en sus brazos chupándole la cara, y usa una de sus manos para apartar el hocico húmedo que golpea constantemente su mejilla.</p><p>Está a punto de decir adiós y marcharse a su casa, pero nota algo raro en la forma en que Lizzie la mira y ladea la cabeza.</p><p>- ¿Qué? – inquiere, curiosa.</p><p>- Podrías haberme avisado de que estás saliendo con Beca Mitchell, ¿no? – le reprocha Lizzie –. Hice el ridículo más absoluto ayer, vaya vergüenza – se lleva una mano a la cara, escondiéndose tras ella con una mueca.</p><p>Las cejas de Chloe se arquean tanto que casi desaparecen de su frente y sus labios se abren de par en par para dejar escapar una risa incrédula que, a pesar de todo, suena ligeramente defensiva.</p><p>- No… No estoy saliendo con Beca – Chloe sacude la cabeza –. Es mi mejor amiga.</p><p>Lizzie hace un rápido repaso con su mirada al vestido blanco de Chloe, algo arrugado después de pasar toda la noche hecho un guiñapo descuidado en el suelo de la habitación de Beca, y a su pelo peinado apresuradamente con los dedos.</p><p>- …vale – acepta, aunque con obvio escepticismo.</p><p>Y Chloe frunce el ceño porque, ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo con esa palabra?</p><p>Le lanza una última mirada extrañada a su vecina antes de girarse hacia su apartamento con Billie en brazos, ya pensando en lo que va a pedir para comer porque está muerta de hambre, pero demasiado cansada como para cocinar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vale, hagamos esto una vez más. No lo leáis en p--- JAJAJA no. Es broma, es broma. Creo que todos necesitamos un respiro del smut. Pero no os pongáis tristes porque sé que este capítulo os va a gustar. Muches de vosotres lo estabais pidiendo desde el primer minuto 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Capítulo 11: ¿Se te resbaló dentro, así, por casualidad?</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Apartamentos Allendale, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de julio del 2026, 12:45h</em>
</p><p>Beca pisa el acelerador en cuanto ve la figura de Chloe desaparecer en el interior de su portal, y lanza a Kyle contra el respaldo de su asiento de un golpe que ni niega ni confirma que fuera algo hecho a propósito.</p><p>- Ow – se queja él, terminando de enganchar el cinturón del asiento de copiloto con un <em>click</em>.</p><p>Beca le ignora y mantiene su mirada fija en la carretera igual que si fuera sola en el coche, concentrada en seguir las indicaciones del navegador que ha configurado para que les lleve al aeropuerto de LaGuardia.</p><p>- Vale, si las cosas van a ser así… – dice Kyle alzando ambas manos y luego dejándolas caer sobre sus piernas –. Kyle, cuéntame, ¿qué tal has dormido esta noche? – se pregunta en un tono de voz agudo que Beca asume debe ser una especie de imitación al suyo.</p><p>Pone los ojos en blanco, pero no muestra ningún otro tipo de reacción externa.</p><p>- Oh, gracias por preguntar, <em>jefa </em>– remarca la palabra, porque sabe que Beca odia que la llame así –. La verdad es que no he dormido muy bien porque las de la habitación de al lado se han pasado <em>toda la noche</em> follando como conejos.</p><p>Kyle hace un giro de cabeza excesivamente dramático para mirar a su izquierda y Beca es incapaz de seguir ignorándole.</p><p>- No ha sido toda la noche – se defiende secamente, y aprieta los labios en una firme línea antes de que escape algo comprometido de su boca, como: de hecho, esta ha sido la vez que <em>menos</em> hemos follado.</p><p>- ¿<em>Esa</em> es la parte que te molesta? – ríe Kyle.</p><p>Beca le lanza una mirada fulminante por el rabillo del ojo y sus dedos se aprietan alrededor del volante.</p><p>Desea que nunca hubieran tenido que dejar a Chloe en su apartamento, que hubieran podido seguir dando vueltas por Nueva York. O, incluso mejor, que hubiera sido Kyle el que se hubiera bajado en Jackson Heights y Chloe todavía estuviera a su lado en el coche.</p><p>- Lo gracioso es que creía que a lo mejor era… – Kyle agita una mano en el aire –. La chica esta que estabas viendo, ¿cómo se llamaba? – pregunta con fastidio, chascando los dedos.</p><p>Kyle le da vueltas unos segundos, el ceño fruncido mientras rebusca en su memoria, especialmente molesto consigo mismo porque se enorgullece de ser un auténtico as a la hora de recordar nombres y caras.</p><p>Beca se queda callada. A pesar del instinto de especificar por quincuagésima vez que no es nada serio, sus labios continúan formando una fina línea para dejar claro que no tiene intención alguna de ayudarle.</p><p>Sin embargo, Kyle no lo necesita.</p><p>Pronto se impacienta demasiado como para seguir intentándolo y lo desestima con un “bueno, da igual” dicho con un gesto de la mano.</p><p>- …pero no me esperaba <em>para nada</em> que fuera <em>Chloe </em>– continúa en tono escandalizado, posando esa mano en su pecho –. En plan – ladea la cabeza, reconsiderando –. Siempre me dio la impresión de que ahí había un poco de tensión sexual – dibuja un círculo con su índice hacia Beca.</p><p>Y, muy a su pesar, Beca cae en su juego sin darse cuenta.</p><p>- ¿<em>Yo</em>? – exclama, indignada –. ¿Y ella qué?</p><p>- Chloe es ligona por naturaleza – Kyle se encoge de hombros, despreocupado –. Pero tú no, y te aturullas toda cuando estás con Chloe – le lanza una mirada dulce –. Es adorable, sinceramente.</p><p>Pero Beca bufa, nada satisfecha con ese cumplido.</p><p>- No soy adorable.</p><p>- Pensé que a lo mejor había pasado algo entre vosotras en la universidad – prosigue Kyle haciendo caso omiso –. Vuestra amistad siempre me ha parecido algo rara, como si estuvierais constantemente en la línea entre amigas y algo más.</p><p>Entrecierra los ojos e inspecciona a Beca con la intensidad del mejor de los polígrafos humanos, frotándose la barbilla con los dedos.</p><p>Beca vuelve a sellar sus labios, dejando que haga las elucubraciones que quiera.</p><p>- Quizá empezasteis como novias y quedasteis como amigas al cortar – reflexiona Kyle en voz alta –. Pero entonces Jesse no encaja…</p><p>Sus ojos se abren de golpe y emite una dramática exclamación ahogada. Una de sus manos se posa repentinamente en el antebrazo de Beca y lo aprieta, exigiendo que le preste atención.</p><p>- Oh, por favor, dime que estabais los tres liados – suplica.</p><p>- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Beca sacude la cabeza, encontrando la idea repugnante, cuanto menos.</p><p>No tiene nada en contra de los tríos, pero solo pensar en juntar a Jesse con Chloe le da escalofríos, y no de los buenos. ¿Y con Beca en el medio, además? Habría sido como juntar la leche con el vinagre: absurdo y asqueroso.</p><p>Vuelve a sacudir la cabeza para deshacerse de esa imagen.</p><p>- <em>Booo</em> – Kyle hace un puchero, fastidiado –. ¿Entonces qué ha pasado entre Chloe y tú?</p><p>Beca se encoge de hombros.</p><p>- ¿Cómo que…? – Kyle la imita, encogiéndose de hombros él también –. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – agita ambas manos en el aire, indignado –. No follas <em>toda la noche </em>con tu mejor amiga <em>por accidente</em>, Beca.</p><p>- No fue toda la noche – musita.</p><p>Pero su asistente está tan alterado que ni la escucha.</p><p>- ¿Pretendes decirme que tu lengua terminó en su coño <em>por error</em>? ¿Se te resbaló dentro, así, por casualidad?</p><p>- Oh, jesús – Beca le corta con una mueca llena de molestia por su brusquedad a la hora de hablar –. No es la primera vez que pasa, ¿vale?</p><p>- ¿Que no es…? – la voz de Kyle se vuelve estúpidamente aguda hasta que se corta de golpe, y Beca asume que simplemente ha alcanzado niveles que el oído humano es incapaz de captar –. ¿Estás de coña? ¿Ha pasado <em>antes</em> y no me lo has contado? – grita.</p><p>Y Beca no sabe qué es lo que más le molesta a Kyle, si el hecho de que ya haya pasado antes, o que no se lo haya contado, aunque tiene sus sospechas de que es más bien la segunda opción.</p><p>Para ser jefa y subordinado, tienen una relación bastante cercana. Lo suficiente como para hablar de sus amoríos y ligues, o la falta de ellos.</p><p>Pero Chloe es diferente.</p><p>Quizá sea que Beca todavía tiene el instinto básico de Barden de mantener todo lo relacionado con Chloe bien oculto, de guardar sus cartas bien cerca de su pecho donde nadie más que ella las pueda ver.</p><p>Quizá sea que las cosas con Chloe siempre han sido de ese tipo de especial que te lleva a no querer compartirlo con nadie más porque tienes miedo de que, entonces, pierda parte de su magia, de que deje de saber tan dulce.</p><p>Quizá sea que Beca todavía no está enteramente segura de cómo contestar a todas las preguntas que siempre acompañan a este momento, todavía no sabe cómo dar respuestas que sean satisfactorias.</p><p>Quizá sea que evitar hablar de ello con otra gente hace que Beca pueda seguir evadiendo los sentimientos que siempre afloran en su pecho al pensar en Chloe, y que solo se han intensificado desde que han añadido el elemento del sexo a su relación.</p><p>Kyle vuelve a hacer una de sus exclamaciones exageradas y su mano da un nuevo apretón al antebrazo de Beca.</p><p>- ¿Le pusiste los cuernos a Jesse con tu mejor amiga?</p><p>- ¿Q…? ¡Ptttffff! ¡<em>No</em>! – resopla Beca, algo ofendida de que Kyle la crea capaz de hacer algo así.</p><p>- Entonces tuvo que ser después de Barden… ¿Fue cuando vivíais juntas en esa caja de zapatos que teníais por apartamento? Fueron muchos años compartiendo cama…</p><p>- No.</p><p>- ¿Más tarde todavía? – exclama Kyle, desconcertado.</p><p>A esto le sigue un largo rato de magnífico silencio mientras el joven repasa todos los datos biográficos que conoce sobre Beca en busca del momento en que pudo empezar su lío amoroso con Chloe.</p><p>- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con esas fotos que Beth hizo desaparecer? ¿Te pillaron con Chloe?</p><p>Kyle se empieza a emocionar a medida que las piezas van encajando unas con otras dentro de su cabeza, formando un puzzle de cotilleos, y sus ojos adquieren ese brillo inteligente que cautivó a Beca la primera vez que le conoció.</p><p>Quién le iba a decir a la Beca de ese momento que se iba a arrepentir año y medio más tarde.</p><p>- Fue justo después del fin de semana de la reunión – exclama Kyle y señala a Beca con un dedo acusatorio, agitándolo en el aire cada vez con más convicción –. Y a la vuelta te dije… Joder, ¡te lo dije!, …que tenías un brillo nuevo en los ojos.</p><p>Kyle suelta una sincera carcajada, aunque algo histérica, y se golpea las rodillas con ambas manos extendidas.</p><p>- Y yo creyendo que era porque te había sentado bien ver a las Bellas, ¡qué inocente! – le da un nuevo ataque de risa –. Y en realidad era que habías follado hasta la saciedad – estalla en una nueva ronda de carcajadas.</p><p>Por suerte para Beca, en ese momento por fin aparece en la carretera el desvío directo al aeropuerto y dirige el Audi hacia el aparcamiento de la empresa de alquiler. Lo dejan en su plaza asignada y entran en el amplio edificio.</p><p>Dado que ninguno de los lleva maletas, solo mochilas, pasan rápido por el control de seguridad y tras tan solo veinte minutos ya están sentados hombro con hombro en la fila de sillas metálicas que hay al lado de su puerta de embarque.</p><p>Beca se cala bien baja su gorra sobre las gafas de sol y se pone sus AirPods con la esperanza de que Kyle se lo tome como la señal que es: que no quiere ser molestada.</p><p>Sin embargo, su asistente no parece considerar que hayan terminado la conversación. Le roba el auricular del oído derecho y se inclina sobre la barra metálica que separa su asiento del de Beca para susurrarle:</p><p>- Entonces, ¿cómo pasó? ¿La reunión os puso nostálgicas y pensasteis que una noche de sexo salvaje os haría sentir jóvenes otra vez?</p><p>Beca gruñe y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sin importarle estar atrayendo las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes en esa zona del aeropuerto.</p><p>- No fue nada de eso, simplemente… pasó – sisea Beca con un encogimiento de hombros.</p><p>Kyle le lanza una mirada furibunda por encima del borde metálico de sus gafas.</p><p>- ¿Tengo que volver a recordarte que esas cosas no “simplemente pasan” – dice, dibujando las comillas en el aire con los dedos –, cuando se trata de <em>tu mejor amiga</em>?</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.</p><p>- Estábamos bebiendo y nos pusimos a hablar sobre nuestra época en Barden…</p><p>- Aja… – le incentiva Kyle, su mirada brillante como cada vez que se entera de algún cotilleo.</p><p>- …y las dos acabamos confesando que habíamos estado pilladas de la otra…</p><p>- ¡Ajá! – exclama, regodeándose de estar en lo cierto.</p><p>- … y ella me preguntó si creía que habría podido pasar algo entre nosotras si yo no hubiera estado con Jesse y le dije que sí, probablemente…</p><p>- Ajaaa… – repite más lentamente, con deleite.</p><p>- …y, ya sabes – encoge un hombro –. Una cosa llevó a la otra.</p><p>Kyle asiente con interés, esperando que haya más historia, pero Beca deja claro que no piensa contarle más extendiendo su mano para que le devuelva su AirPod robado.</p><p>- Oh, venga ya – protesta como un niño pequeño con una rabieta –. ¡Te has quedado justo en la mejor parte!</p><p>- No voy a darte los detalles, Kyle.</p><p>- No quiero los detalles – ríe él –. Quiero saber cómo se va de eso, que es cosa de una vez, a repetir la siguiente vez que os habéis visto.</p><p>Y para esa pregunta, Beca no tiene respuesta.</p><p>- No sé… – frunce el ceño –. Supongo que, en cuanto pasa una vez, es fácil que se repita.</p><p>- ¿Tú crees? – la incertidumbre en el tono de Kyle inquieta a Beca –. Desde mi perspectiva – Kyle alza ambas manos, como queriendo excusarse de lo que está a punto de decir –, entiendo la primera vez, pero no la segunda.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no?</p><p>- Porque la primera es <em>lógica</em>. Habíais bebido un poco, estabais hablando de vuestro tiempo en Barden y de vuestros <em>crushes </em>mutuos – Kyle se encoge de hombros –. Es un resultado obvio.</p><p>- No fue por estar borrachas – aclara Beca, sintiendo la urgencia de no dejar que Kyle degrade de esa forma su experiencia.</p><p>- Aun así – insiste él –. La conversación os llevaba directas al sexo, porque estaba resucitando todos esos viejos sentimientos y la curiosidad por saber lo que habría sido si…</p><p>Y, vale, Beca entiende su argumento y puede incluso darle la razón, aunque nunca en voz alta. Kyle se pone insoportable cada vez que Beca admite que estaba equivocada en algo y él no.</p><p>- ¿Y qué tiene de diferente la segunda vez?</p><p>- Mmmm ¿todo? – exclama Kyle y empieza a alzar un dedo por cada factor que enumera –. No hubo alcohol de por medio…</p><p>- Bueno, bebimos un poco de vino con la cena – interrumpe Beca, aunque no sabe por qué.</p><p>- No hubo nostalgia – continua Kyle, ignorando por completo a su jefa –, y ya no había curiosidad porque ya sabíais cómo era.</p><p>Le lanza una mirada punzante que Beca rehúye, porque se está empezando a cuestionar demasiadas cosas a la vez y no es una sensación precisamente agradable.</p><p>- Solo encuentro dos motivos por los que podría haber tenido sentido que repitierais – concluye con el aire de un juez a punto de dictaminar su sentencia más importante –. Uno: que acordarais hacer física vuestra amistad…</p><p>Beca recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Chloe por FaceTime, cuando le preguntó si lo que había pasado entre ellas significaba que estaban llevando a cabo el pacto de los diez años y ambas acordaron que la respuesta era un no rotundo.</p><p>Sacude la cabeza en una negativa.</p><p>-Quedamos en todo lo contrario, de hecho – murmura algo contrariada.</p><p>Kyle tuerce el rostro en una mueca de circunstancias.</p><p>- Dos, pues. Que ambas… – pero se corta a sí mismo y parpadea, como si solo ahora estuviera siendo plenamente consciente de lo que ha estado a punto de decir.</p><p>Cuando mira a Beca, es con algo nuevo en sus ojos verdes que la enerva un poco.</p><p>- ¿Y bien? – presiona en tono irritado.</p><p>- Que ambas sigáis sintiendo algo por la otra – termina Kyle suavemente, y al ver la forma instantánea en la que Beca bufa, añade en voz aún más baja –. Aunque no seáis conscientes de ello todavía.</p><p>- Eso tampoco es – niega Beca, rotunda, y luego sacude la cabeza para librarse de la sensación de que las palabras de Kyle se están quedando pegadas a su subconsciente –. Estás haciendo un castillo de un grano de arena – le asegura con la calma de alguien que todavía está en profunda negación.</p><p>Aprovecha el desconcierto de Kyle para arrebatarle su AirPod y se recuesta contra el respaldo metálico de la silla.</p><p>- Créeme, no es nada de eso. Pasó una vez, nos gustó, y simplemente nos apeteció repetir – se encoge de hombros, despreocupada.</p><p>Y, convencida de que tiene razón, Beca vuelve a ponerse el AirPod en su oído derecho y ahoga el mundo con la última canción de Miley Cyrus.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de julio del 2026, 23:23h</em>
</p><p>Beca tiene una teoría: las relaciones de amigos con derecho a roce nunca funcionan porque el planteamiento básico ya es incorrecto y las predispone al fracaso.</p><p>Que esté pensando en esto mientras se lava los dientes tras otro día interminable, a pesar de que se pasó las cinco horas y media de vuelo en un estado de sueño tan profundo que casi parecía que había caído en coma, está directa e indirectamente relacionado con haber cenado viendo <em>Friends with Benefits.</em></p><p>Siguen sin gustarle las películas predecibles, pero buscaba algo entretenido. Algo fácil de ver. Algo con lo que no se quedase dormida. Algo que rellenase el silencio casi ensordecedor de su apartamento vacío.</p><p>Y, además, ¿quién puede resistirse a los grandes ojos verdes de Mila Kunis en una televisión de cincuenta pulgadas?</p><p>Así que, a pesar de saber desde el minuto uno cómo iba a acabar, Beca se tragó la película entera entre bocado y bocado del bol de poke que había pedido para cenar y que devoró con especial destreza a pesar de estar usando palillos.</p><p>La conclusión a la que llega inclinada sobre el lavabo para enjugarse la boca llena de pasta de dientes es que las personas buscan relaciones sin ataduras en las personas equivocadas: sus amigos.</p><p>Beca entiende la lógica tras esa decisión.</p><p>Con un amigo tienes confianza, tienes seguridad, tienes cercanía. Tienes la mitad del camino ya recorrido y pavimentado. Y si aún encima hay cierta tensión sexual, hay curiosidad y química, parece natural pedírselo a esa persona.</p><p>Pero, para Beca, ahí es donde se comete el error.</p><p>Ahí es donde ya estás condenando a esa relación al fracaso inevitable. Porque, en el momento en que a una relación de amistad le unes el sexo, el corazón de uno de los dos empieza a correr peligro.</p><p>Porque <em>conoces</em> a esa persona.</p><p>Tienes confianza, seguridad, cercanía. Y el sexo solo va a aumentar esa confianza, esa seguridad, esa cercanía.</p><p>Y las emociones, las hormonas, se van a mezclar en un mejunje explosivo que se va cocinando a fuego lento hasta que alcanza demasiada temperatura y simplemente explota.</p><p>Arrasará con los corazones, con las personas, y con esa amistad; dejando solo cenizas a su paso.</p><p>Beca no tiene absolutamente ningún problema con las relaciones físicas repetidas, siempre que se marquen los límites de forma clara desde el primer momento y se lleven a cabo con una persona desconocida.</p><p><em>Nunca</em> entre amigos.</p><p>(La ironía de su teoría la elude de momento.)</p><p>Por eso funciona su <em>lo que sea</em> con Lucy, porque se niega a llamarlo relación o de cualquier otra forma que pretenda darle más importancia de la que realmente tiene.</p><p>Es fácil. Es claro. Es consensual.</p><p>Beca sabe que, a veces, su forma de hablar de ello puede dar la impresión de que está usando a Lucy, de que no le importa excepto cuando quiere algo de ella, pero así es como acordaron que funcionaría su <em>lo que sea</em>.</p><p>No se preguntan por sus días, no se cuentan sus preocupaciones, no se instan a perseguir sus sueños. No buscan ser amigas, les basta con conocer sus cuerpos. </p><p>No hay expectativas más allá que lograr la satisfacción sexual que ambas persiguen, y ambas saben que en el momento en que la parte física de su <em>lo que sea</em> empiece a fallar, ya no tendrán nada que las ate a la otra.</p><p>No hay complicaciones de ningún tipo porque las líneas están bien marcadas y ambas saben lo que pueden y no pueden hacer, lo que entra dentro de sus límites y lo que asoma un pie hacia fuera.</p><p>Igual de fácil que empezó, con un “podríamos repetir, ¿no?” y un “no tengo tiempo para una relación sentimental” y un “yo no busco una”; igual de fácil sería terminarlo, con un “creo que esto ya no está funcionando para mí” y un “vale” y un “estuvo bien mientras duró”.</p><p>Y eso le recuerda…</p><p>- Mierda – musita, incorporándose de la cama de golpe y dejando caer ambas manos extendidas sobre sus piernas, cubiertas por la sábana.</p><p>Se acaba de dar cuenta de que al final ayer, entre unas cosas y otras, nunca respondió a Lucy.</p><p>El recordatorio es como una intrusión, un ataque directo contra su calma, y deja escapar un largo suspiro mientras rueda en el colchón para coger su iPhone de donde lo había dejado cargando en la mesilla.</p><p>Se siente ligeramente irritada porque tiene la sensación de que se ha pasado las últimas 24h justificando su <em>lo que sea </em>con Lucy, cuando se supone que tiene que funcionar sin complicaciones y carece de importancia.</p><p>Sin embargo, su humor mejora considerablemente cuando, al abrir la app, ve que Chloe también le ha escrito algo.</p><p>La ligera molestia que burbujeaba entre sus sienes desaparece y, una vez más, vuelve a olvidarse por completo de Lucy al pinchar en el chat con Chloe, resaltado en negrita sobre todos los demás.</p><p>De manera inconsciente, se le dibuja una sonrisa tonta en los labios al leer el mensaje. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (22.57)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Te has dado cuenta de que siempre acabamos en una habitación de hotel?</p>
  <p>Como si fuéramos amantes secretos que tienen que andar a hurtadillas para que no les pillen?</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Beca resopla una risa y pone los ojos en blanco de esa forma que derrocha cariño.</p><p>En vez de responder con un mensaje escrito, hace un rápido cálculo mental para saber qué hora es en Nueva York – tres menos que en Los Ángeles, siempre tres menos –, y la probabilidad de que Chloe siga despierta.</p><p>Presiona sobre el pequeño icono en forma de videocámara y espera. Su dedo índice golpea impacientemente en el borde redondeado de su iPhone, siempre dos pulsos por delante del tempo del tono de llamada.</p><p>Tras unos largos segundos, el rostro sonriente de Chloe llena su pantalla en vertical y Beca decide saltarse los saludos.</p><p>- ¿Ya has estado escuchando otra vez <em>Folklore</em>? – pregunta en cierto tono de reproche, como una madre después de encontrarse las consecuencias de la nueva travesura de su hijo pequeño.</p><p>Chloe suelta una carcajada, pero no parece decidirse entre la risa o la frustración, y su expresión se debate entre ambas emociones: sus ojos burbujean, su ceño se arruga y sus labios se fruncen en una mueca.</p><p>- ¡No es mi culpa! – se defiende en una protesta indignada –. ¡Es culpa de Taylor Swift por hacer un álbum tan… <em>ugh</em>! – gruñe y sacude la cabeza contra el cojín en el que está apoyada, sin palabras para definir lo que siente.</p><p>- Chlo, ya hemos hablado de esto… – advierte Beca, aunque se tiene que morder la lengua para no reírse –. Sabes lo que te pasa cada vez que escuchas <em>Folklore</em>.</p><p>La pelirroja asiente con expresión culpable.</p><p>- Lo sé, lo sé – suspira –. Me pongo toda sentimental…</p><p>- Sentimental, dice – Beca bufa una risa irónica y tuerce los labios –. Más bien melodramática.</p><p>Se acomoda en la cama para no pillarse el pelo, todavía húmedo de su ducha, con el hombro y hace un gesto de cabeza para empujar los mechones lejos de ella.</p><p>El ángulo en que la cámara de su iPhone la encuadra cambia: se ve la sábana que cubre hasta sus costillas, la fina camiseta negra cuyo escote redondo deja poco a la imaginación, el delgado tirante que ha resbalado del hombro que tiene apoyado en el colchón.</p><p>Beca no le da importancia alguna hasta que ve la forma en que la mirada de Chloe cae y vuelve a alzarse, tan lentamente que Beca siente la caricia en su cuerpo entero.</p><p>- ¿Estás en la cama? – pregunta Chloe en un tono tan inocente y despreocupado que resulta sospechoso ya de por sí.</p><p>Otras señales de advertencia son: la profunda respiración que coge, la forma en que su azul bebé se llena de un brillo depredador, cómo se revuelve en el sillón, la mano que se posa tan casualmente en su bajo abdomen.</p><p>- No sabía que era ese tipo de llamada – murmura en un tono seductor al que permea cierta picardía, cierta burla.</p><p>Una avalancha de placer morboso sepulta el cuerpo de Beca cuando, de manera deliberada, alza una mano para recolocar ese tirante rebelde y ve la forma en que la mirada oscura de Chloe sigue cada uno de sus movimientos.</p><p>- No era esa mi intención – comenta con tanta calma que parece que Chloe acabe de sugerir que jueguen una partida al parchís y no que tengan sexo virtual –. Pero, cuéntame, ¿qué llevas puesto?</p><p>Chloe sonríe, lenta, perezosa y sugerentemente. Alza el brazo con el que sujeta el iPhone y reposa el codo en un cojín gordo para que no se le canse.</p><p>- Esa pregunta es absurda en una videollamada – ríe Chloe.</p><p>Desde ese nuevo encuadre Beca puede ver perfectamente la mano que reposa en su bajo abdomen, los dedos que pinchan la tela de su camiseta entre las yemas y tiran de ella, centímetro a centímetro, hacia arriba.</p><p>Es incapaz de apartar la mirada del bajo de esa vieja camiseta de propaganda que les dieron en alguna de las actuaciones de las Bellas, y se le seca la boca cuando el amarillo da lugar al negro.</p><p>Las bragas de Chloe son simples: elásticas, sin costuras, de corte brasileño; pero es el hecho de que Beca sepa de primera mano lo maleables que son, lo fácil que es echarlas hacia un lado para descubrir lo que se oculta bajo la tela, lo que hace que su temperatura corporal se alce abruptamente.</p><p>Siente la piel en llamas, como si la hubieran untado en gasolina y prendido la mecha con una simple chispa.</p><p>La sábana le sobra, se la quita a patadas con las piernas; la camiseta también, pero se contiene de deshacerse de ella porque es la única pieza de ropa que la separa del desnudo integral y una cosa es bromear, y otra muy distinta es que vayan a hacerlo de verdad.</p><p>La mano de Chloe se queda quieta cuando el bajo de su camiseta está hecho un guiñapo en lo alto de sus costillas, justo antes de revelar la curva de sus pechos.</p><p>Su liso estómago queda iluminado por las luces cambiantes de la televisión encendida y, de forma casi perezosa, sus dedos comienzan a trazar figuras sin sentido alguno sobre su piel: alrededor de su ombligo, una fina línea hasta su esternón, las curvas de sus pechos, el borde de sus bragas.</p><p>La forma en que se muerde el labio inferior es lenta y deliberada, y Beca aprieta los muslos al hacerse consciente del intenso pulsar que se ha despertado entre sus piernas.</p><p>Y sería tan fácil caer en el juego; de hecho, <em>es</em> fácil.</p><p>Chloe ni siquiera ha necesitado convencerla, no ha tenido que persuadirla para que le siga el rollo. Con solo hacer una sugerencia que iba envuelta y haciéndose pasar por una broma, Beca ya ha accedido.</p><p>Es tan fácil que le provoca cierta pausa.</p><p>Y es que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, partes de su conversación con Kyle en el aeropuerto se han quedado pegadas en su subconsciente y ahora empiezan a zumbar y a vibrar y a agitarse para reclamar su atención.</p><p>Beca frunce el ceño, irritada por la distracción. Chloe se detiene inmediatamente, su mano vuelve al reposo sobre su estómago y ladea la cabeza con ojos llenos de intriga y cierta preocupación.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta suavemente.</p><p>El ceño de Beca se profundiza y se tiñe de ligera confusión.</p><p>- ¿Esto te parece raro?</p><p>- ¿El sexo por FaceTime? – una ceja pelirroja se arquea y azul bebé reluce con malamente contenida diversión, y Beca piensa que quizá no debería encontrar tan adorables las arrugas que se forman en las comisuras de los ojos de Chloe cuando sonríe.</p><p>- No – Beca sacude la cabeza en una negativa, pero le es imposible no soltar una pequeña y suave risa –. Lo que pasó anoche – explica –. Que volviera a pasar, que <em>pueda volver a pasar</em> – puntualiza con un gesto vago de su mano.</p><p>Chloe entrecierra los ojos ligeramente, considerando su pregunta con la seriedad que se merece. Pero la forma que tiene de mirarla hace que Beca sospeche que Chloe <em>sospecha</em> que hay algo más detrás de sus dudas que no le está contando.</p><p>- ¿A ti te parece raro? – dice como toda respuesta.</p><p>Beca le lanza una mirada acusatoria.</p><p>- Yo he preguntado primero – protesta, para diversión de Chloe, que suelta una carcajada.</p><p>- Ya lo sé – le apacigua en tono calmado –. Pero me da la sensación de que no es algo que pienses <em>tú</em>, sino que <em>alguien</em> te lo ha metido en la cabeza – sus ojos destellan con un brillo inteligente cuando los clava en Beca –. ¿Acaso me equivoco?</p><p>Beca se encoge de hombros, sintiendo un desconocido y repentino rechazo a la idea de admitir que es tan fácilmente influenciable, lo cual es <em>absurdo</em> porque Chloe la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que eso no es cierto.</p><p>- ¿Fue Kyle? ¿Te dijo algo después de que me dejarais en casa?</p><p>- Bueno, obviamente le tuve que contar todo para que me dejase tranquila – Beca pone los ojos en blanco en un gesto que desprende la misma irritación que su yo de su primer año en Barden.</p><p>Chloe pide más detalles sin palabras, solo con la expresión de su cara, y Beca resopla una risa.</p><p>- No le sorprendió que nos hubiéramos acostado, lo que sí le pareció raro fue que no fuera la primera vez que pasaba – y, como en un pensamiento tardío, añade –: Recientemente.</p><p>Chloe arquea las cejas y ladea la cabeza, sorprendida.</p><p>- Tenía toda una teoría sobre nuestro tiempo en Barden, y Jesse, y tríos… – Beca agita una mano en el aire, dejando claro que no tiene intención alguna de dar más explicaciones sobre esa parte en concreto de su conversación con Kyle.</p><p>Puede ver que fastidia a la naturaleza morbosamente curiosa y cotilla de Chloe que haya agitado ese caramelo frente a ella solo para arrebatárselo de golpe antes de que pueda probarlo, pero la pelirroja acepta su silencio por el momento.</p><p>- Pero ¿raro en qué sentido?</p><p>Beca vuelve a fruncir el ceño.</p><p>- En el sentido de que se repitiera. Kyle dijo que la primera vez le parecía lógica y casi inevitable, por las circunstancias que la rodearon; pero que la segunda vez no la entendía a no ser que hubiéramos acordado hacerlo algo habitual, lo cual ya le dije que no era el caso, o…</p><p>La voz de Beca se apaga en una pausa casi imperceptible.</p><p>- O – continúa con un poco más de cautela en su voz –, si todavía siguiéramos sintiendo algo la una por la otra, lo cual… tampoco es el caso.</p><p>Beca analiza de cerca la reacción de Chloe a sus palabras, pero al no encontrar nada sospechoso en ellas siente una tensión de la que no había sido consciente hasta ahora desaparecer de entre sus hombros.</p><p>Siguen estando en la misma página, y eso le llena de alivio.</p><p>- ¿A ti te parece raro? – inquiere Chloe una vez más con sus ojos comprensivos clavados en Beca.</p><p>- Todavía no me has contestado – y, una vez más, Beca protesta que Chloe la siga eludiendo.</p><p>- Ya lo sé – sin embargo, esta vez su intento de pacificarla llega entre risas –, pero no soy yo la que tiene dudas de si es raro o no.</p><p>Beca tuerce la boca en una mueca de fastidio con la que acepta que, esta vez y solo esta vez, Chloe tiene razón.</p><p>- No lo sé – responde sinceramente, pero luego se da cuenta de que eso no le sabe del todo bien y frunce el ceño –. No – lo intenta de nuevo, esta vez con más seguridad –. No me parecía raro hasta que Kyle abrió su bocaza.</p><p>- Tú querías que pasara, ¿verdad?</p><p>Suena a pregunta retórica, pero Beca da una respuesta de todos modos:</p><p>- Sí, claro.</p><p>- Y te gustó, ¿no?</p><p>Beca entorna los ojos y esboza una sonrisa torcida.</p><p>- Ahora solo estás buscando cumplidos – acusa en tono juguetón. Chloe ríe y chasquea la lengua con falsa decepción –. Pero sí me gustó, <em>sabes</em> que sí.</p><p>- Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a repetir si se presenta la oportunidad? ¿Por qué tiene que ser raro? ¿Solo porque alguien que solo te conoce desde hace dos años, y nos ha visto juntas un par de ocasiones, piensa que lo es?</p><p>Y Beca se queda callada porque, ¿cómo puede rebatir eso?</p><p>- Para responder a tu pregunta original: no – le pica Chloe, mordiéndose la lengua con picardía –. A mí no me parece raro que volviera a pasar, ni que pueda volver a pasar – se encoge de hombros, despreocupada –. Mientras las dos sigamos queriendo y nos siga gustando, no puede ser raro.</p><p>- O sea, que básicamente me estás diciendo que no es raro a no ser que <em>nosotras</em> lo hagamos raro – corrobora Beca, las cejas arqueadas.</p><p>Chloe se encoge de hombros una vez más y asiente, aceptando ese resumen de lo que le ha dicho en falta de otro mejor.</p><p>Claramente no se esperaba que Beca se eche a reír a carcajada limpia, porque se muestra muy sorprendida pero, empática como es, Chloe no puede evitar sonreír y, al final, terminar riendo con Beca a pesar de no saber por qué.</p><p>- Dios, ¿puedes ser más cliché? – se burla Beca, aunque con tanto cariño en su voz y en su mirada que apenas se siente como un ataque.</p><p>La boca de Chloe se despega hasta formar una pequeña o llena de indignación.</p><p>- ¡Oye! – se queja –. ¿Y me lo dices tú? – transforma su rostro en una mueca burlona y baja el tono de su voz para convertirlo en una mala imitación de Beca –. ¿Es raro, es raro? Yo te he preguntado primero, bla bla bla.</p><p>Beca ríe abiertamente.</p><p>- ¡Esa es una pregunta legítima! – se defiende.</p><p>- ¡Y mi respuesta también!</p><p>Caen juntas en un ataque de risa absurda, probablemente incentivado por el cansancio del día y lo tarde de la hora, que se alarga en el tiempo porque cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan desencadenan uno nuevo.</p><p>Cuando por fin logran calmarse, a Beca le llora un ojo y le duele el pecho por la falta de aire.</p><p>Se hace una pausa llena de tranquilidad y una mezcla del sonido ambiente que se filtra por sus respectivos altavoces. Hasta que Chloe suspira y, de manera que parece totalmente inconsciente, su mano retoma el dibujo de líneas en la piel de su estómago.</p><p>Los movimientos de sus dedos, arriba abajo arriba abajo arriba abajo arriba, atraen la mirada de Beca como imanes del polo opuesto y siente un cosquilleo en las yemas al recordar lo que se siente al acariciar a Chloe.</p><p>Chloe parece estar pensando en lo mismo, porque sus dedos se mueven con más propósito y la siguiente vez que descienden se quedan jugando justo sobre el borde de sus bragas.</p><p>- Entonces… – murmura Chloe –. ¿Te sigue apeteciendo esto? – por si quedaba alguna duda, acompaña su pregunta de un delatador apretón de muslo contra muslo.</p><p>Beca suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones en una sonora exhalación.</p><p>- Sí – asiente, su boca seca –. Sí – repite casi sin voz.</p><p>Y, cuando piense en este momento más adelante, nunca estará segura de si seguía contestando la pregunta de Chloe o solo estaba alentando a las puntas de esos dedos que la tentaban colándose bajo la tela negra.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Lucy (14 DE JULIO DE 2019, 21.29)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Cuándo vuelves a LA??</p>
  <p>Tengo el domingo completamente libre 😉</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (HOY, 01.06)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>He llegado hace unas horas</p>
  <p>Te importa que lo dejemos para otro momento?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Lucy (01.10)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Sin problema 😊</p>
  <p>La semana que viene estaré en Tokio</p>
  <p>Pero hablamos cuando vuelva?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (01.11)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Perfecto 🙃</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿No he sido capaz de dejar de escuchar Folklore y Evermore desde el momento en que salieron? Sí. ¿Pero no pasa nada porque son dos obras maestras? Sí. ¿Pero aun así maldigo todos los días a Taylor Swift por hacer dos, que no uno, sino DOS, álbumes tan jodidamentes buenos? Sí.</p><p>De hecho, creo que voy a empezar un grupo de apoyo para todos aquellos que, como yo, siguen seriamente afectados. ¿Alguien quiere reservar plaza ya?</p><p>Pd. Por cierto, mañana llega la cuarta parte del enemies to lovers 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 12 A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Permitid que me ponga seria un momento.</p><p>Por favor, tened bien claro que si alguien os dice qué poneros, qué ver, qué decir, qué amigos tener, qué pensar, eso NO es amor. Eso es POSESIÓN. Eso es teneros bajo su poder y su control. Eso es trataros igual que una muñeca.</p><p>Y no sois ni un jarrón, ni niños pequeños, ni una muñeca. Sois vuestras propias personas. Nadie tiene que, ni DEBE, poseeros.</p><p>Gracias por venir a mi Ted Talk.</p><p>Podéis proceder a leer el capítulo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 12 A: No desenredas un hilo enmarañado revolviéndolo más</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Museo de Historia Natural, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3 de agosto del 2026, 17:07h</em>
</p><p>Chloe no se había dado cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos las excursiones de fin de semana por Nueva York hasta ahora.</p><p>En sus años viviendo en la ciudad que nunca duerme, Beca y ella siempre planeaban algo que hacer todos los fines de semana para ir conociendo Nueva York: desde subir a la Estatua de la Libertad o el Empire State, hasta recorrer Central Park o el MoMA de esquina a esquina.</p><p>Pero al final del segundo año, el trabajo de Beca en BFD Artists atrajo la atención de DJ Khaled, lo que llevó a que firmase un contrato con él y se mudara al otro lado del país como siempre dijo que acabaría haciendo, y Chloe dejó de explorar Nueva York.</p><p>Hacerlo sola le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca que le duraba semanas; y las pocas veces que se llevó a Amy con ella, la australiana siempre las acababa metiendo en líos y tenían que huir a la carrera de alguien muy enfadado.</p><p>Y luego vino Brad que, como abogado en cierne tratado de labrarse una carrera de éxito, siempre tenía trabajo los fines de semana; y las raras veces que estaba libre quedaban con <em>sus </em>amigos o iban a pasar el día con <em>su</em> familia a los Hamptons.</p><p>Chloe todavía recuerda con claridad la primera vez que le propuso ir a hacer algo por la ciudad, ellos solos.</p><p>- Podemos coger el coche e ir a pasar el día en Coney Island – dijo Chloe con emoción, arrodillándose en el sillón para poder mirar por encima del respaldo hacia la cocina, donde Brad estaba leyendo el periódico mientras se bebía el café.</p><p>- No hay nada que hacer en Coney Island – argumentó Brad sin siquiera alzar la mirada del artículo que estaba leyendo.</p><p>- ¿Cómo que no? – rebatió Chloe, asombrada –. Podemos montar en un par de atracciones, comer manzanas caramelizadas y algodón de azúcar, pasear por la playa durante el atardecer…</p><p>- ¿Y soportar durante todo el día los gritos histéricos de niños hiperactivos y los gruñidos de sus padres? No, gracias – respondió Brad secamente.</p><p>Dobló el periódico y, con la taza de café en la mano, se acercó al sillón para darle un beso a Chloe en la frente antes de ir a la habitación para vestirse.</p><p>- Además, ¿te has olvidado de que acordamos ir a la barbacoa de Amber y Tyler?</p><p>Chloe hizo un puchero.</p><p>- Amber y Tyler hacen barbacoas <em>literalmente </em>todos los fines de semana.</p><p>Brad emergió de nuevo al salón con el ceño fruncido y esa postura defensiva que siempre precedía a una pelea.</p><p>- Creía que te gustaban.</p><p>- Sí, claro que me gustan – <em>No, las odio con toda mi alma</em>, en realidad. Si fuera por Chloe no volvería a pisar una de esas barbacoas en su vida.</p><p>Los hombres siempre estaban fuera en el jardín, con la carne, y como te intentaras unir a sus conversaciones sobre deportes, dinero, trabajo y coches, te miraban como si fueras un alien.</p><p>Y las mujeres nunca salían de la cocina y solo sabían hablar de manicuras, y sus hijos, y las mejores guarderías privadas, y ¿cómo era que Chloe todavía no estaba prometida, comprando una casa con Brad, quedándose embarazada, dejando su trabajo como profesora para ser ama de casa?</p><p>Pero no tenía ganas de discutir con Brad y sabía que decir la verdad solo llevaría a eso, de modo que mintió y, con cautela, añadió:</p><p>- Solo digo que podríamos hacer algo diferente por una vez, ¿no?</p><p>Cualquiera habría dicho, por la forma visceral en la que Brad reaccionó, que Chloe se lo había gritado con toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces sus pulmones de cantante de a cappella —la cual, aunque irrelevante en ese momento, era <em>bastante</em>—.</p><p>Brad dio un respingo y pareció retraerse en sí mismo: hombros cuadrados, mandíbula apretada, las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.</p><p>- ¿Algo como qué? ¿Salir con los amigos que no tienes? – espetó, malicioso.</p><p>Chloe se tragó la rabia y el escozor de ese golpe bajo.</p><p><em>Sí</em> que tenía amigos en Nueva York. El problema no era que Chloe no tuviera amigos, sino que a <em>Brad no le gustaban</em>.</p><p>De modo que, igual que una larga lista de cosas que Chloe había dejado de hacer, o ver, o leer, o <em>pensar</em>, porque a Brad no le gustaba o no consideraba que fuera correcto para ella, Chloe hizo sacrificios y marcó un claro límite entre sus amigos y su pareja.</p><p>Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su voz neutra y estable, Chloe respondió:</p><p>- No. Algo como explorar la ciudad…</p><p>Pero no había terminado de hablar todavía cuando el resoplido desdeñoso de Brad la interrumpió.</p><p>- Chloe, <em>soy</em> de aquí. Y tú llevas ya seis años viviendo aquí – le recordó en tono condescendiente –. Créeme cuando te digo que no hay tanto que conocer en Nueva York.</p><p>- Pero no se trata de…</p><p>Una vez más, Brad pisoteó sus palabras con las suyas haciendo un gesto tajante con su mano en el aire.</p><p>- Y perdona si después de <em>matarme</em> a trabajar durante <em>toda la semana</em> lo último que me apetece…</p><p>Ahí, Chloe desconectó un poco porque ese era un discurso que había escuchado cientos de veces. Habían pasado del Brad Enfadado, al Brad Victimista.</p><p>Oh, pobre Brad, que trabajaba ocho horas en un bufete de abogados donde se pasaba el día entero sin mover el culo, de una a silla a otra, sin mayor esfuerzo.</p><p>Oh, pobre Brad, que luego llegaba a casa de su novia y se encontraba todo limpio y recogido, la cena hecha y caliente esperando en la mesa para que ni siquiera tuviera que mover un solo dedo.</p><p>Oh, pobre Brad, que después de zamparse la cena, se ponía a trabajar durante una hora más en la que estaba más atento a la televisión que a sus papeles.</p><p>Oh, pobre Brad, que se iba a dormir siempre a las nueve en punto mientras Chloe recogía la cocina, salía a pasear a Billie, corregía los trabajos o exámenes pertinentes, planeaba su clase del día siguiente, dejaba los cojines del sillón bien colocados y, por fin, se metía en la cama.</p><p>- …de lado a lado de la ciudad en vez de pasar el fin de semana tomándome una cerveza fría en compañía de mis amigos.</p><p>- Vale, Brad – suspiró Chloe, sin ganas de amargarse el sábado por una pelea tan sacada de proporción –. Solo era una sugerencia. Beca y yo solíamos hacerlo…</p><p>- Ya, pero yo no soy Beca, Chloe – respondió Brad en el mismo tono cansado. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró –. A veces es como si… – pero nunca llegó a terminar la frase, quizá inseguro de lo que estaba pensando o replanteándoselo en el último minuto.</p><p>Chloe no presionó, porque cuando Brad estaba dolido era capaz de atacar contra lo que fuera con tal de que Chloe se acabase sintiendo igual de mal y culpable que él.</p><p>Se levantó el sillón, el cuerpo rígido por la tensión del momento y lo cerca que habían estado de acabar envueltos en una de sus explosivas discusiones, y emprendió el corto camino hacia su habitación. Al pasar al lado de Brad, este la detuvo con una mano suave en el brazo.</p><p>- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió, preocupado.</p><p>- A vestirme – contestó Chloe sin mirarle –. Vamos a llegar tarde a la barbacoa.</p><p>Brad la dejó marchar, y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra hasta la noche.</p><p>A la Chloe de ahora le resulta extraño recordar los inicios de su relación con Brad porque a veces tiene la sensación de que no fueron solo hace tres años, de que tuvieron que pasar en otra vida, a una Chloe que era parecida a ella, pero no del todo <em>ella</em>.</p><p>Es curiosa la sabiduría que viene con el tiempo, con la retrospección.</p><p>En febrero, cuando Brad rompió con ella, le pareció que se le empezaban a derrumbar encima las paredes. A cámara lenta. Como cuando tropiezas y te ves a ti misma caer al suelo, y tratas de extender las manos para frenar la caída pero, a veces, no llegas a tiempo.</p><p>En febrero, Chloe se cayó de morros contra un suelo cubierto por los miles de diminutos fragmentos comprendidos por los cimientos de la vida que había construido durante tres años al lado, <em>alrededor,</em> de ese hombre.</p><p>Ahora, apenas cinco meses más tarde, se da cuenta de que en realidad fue una bendición. No quiere saber qué habría sido de ella si Brad le hubiera pedido matrimonio esa noche como Chloe creía que iba a hacer.</p><p>Ha descubierto que no le gusta la Chloe que era con Brad, la Chloe que había sido moldeada a base de cincel y martillo, que había ido perdiendo piezas de sí misma poco a poco hasta depender por completo de su pareja.</p><p>Un escalofrío de puro terror trepa por su espalda, con uñas y dientes, solo de pensar en qué se habría terminado convirtiendo si al final se hubiera casado con Brad.</p><p>- ¿Tienes frío? – una mano cálida se posa en la zona baja de su espalda y frota en pequeños círculos por encima de su fina camiseta de tirantes, el toque suave y cariñoso.</p><p>Chloe gira la cabeza hacia su izquierda, de donde vino la voz, al mismo tiempo que Aubrey se pone a su altura en la parte de arriba de las escaleras de piedra. La rubia le tiende un pretzel cubierto en azúcar avainillado y la sonrisa de Chloe se ensancha.</p><p>- No, estoy bien. Ha sido solo un escalofrío involuntario – le asegura Chloe mientras se seca en la rugosa tela de sus vaqueros los restos de agua que no le ha quitado el secador de manos antes de coger su pretzel por la servilleta que cubre la base.</p><p>Pincha un trozo del esponjoso postre entre sus dedos y se lo lleva a la boca. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapa de entre sus labios cuando el azúcar avainillado se derrite lentamente en su lengua y cruje bajo sus dientes.</p><p>Están tan buenos como los recordaba.</p><p>Los probó por primera vez gracias a, o por culpa de, Beca. Tropezaron con el puesto ambulante de pretzels dulces y salados en una de sus excursiones, y la morena se empeñó en comprar uno para compartir a pesar de que Chloe le aseguró que ella no iba a comer porque siempre llevaban canela.</p><p>Y, en general, Chloe es una persona fácil de acertar cuando se trata de comida porque come absolutamente todo. No es exquisita, ni tiene una interminable lista de cosas que no le gusten, y es bastante atrevida a la hora de probar platos nuevos.</p><p>Pero cualquiera que la conozca lo más mínimo sabe que <em>no soporta</em> la canela: solo el olor es capaz de producirle arcadas.</p><p>Sin embargo, el señor del puesto escuchó sus protestas mientras Beca tiraba de ella calle abajo y le dijo que él no usaba canela porque tampoco le gustaba y, en su lugar, los endulzaba con azúcar avainillado.</p><p>Chloe se enamoró ahí mismo y no ha vuelto a probar pretzels que no sean de ese sitio.</p><p>- ¿Estás segura? – continúa Aubrey, esquivando a un grupo de turistas franceses apelotonados alrededor de su guía –. Porque para eso traje la chaqueta – da un par de golpecitos sobre el nudo que la mantiene sujeta en sus caderas.</p><p>Chloe sacude la cabeza, resoplando una risa, y le lanza una mirada burlona por el rabillo del ojo.</p><p>- Di lo que quieras, pero este tipo de edificios son muy fríos – argumenta Aubrey y agita el panfleto que les dieron en la entrada en un gesto vago que abarca el interior del museo, sus altos techos y las paredes de piedra cubiertas por expositores –. Seguro que alguna la acaba utilizando.</p><p>- Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde se han metido Stacie y Bella? – inquiere Chloe mientras escanea con la mirada todas las cabezas esparcidas por la amplia galería en la que desembocan las escaleras.</p><p>- Oh, Bella se estaba impacientando por tener que esperar a ver los dinosaurios, así que Stace…</p><p>La explicación de Aubrey se ve interrumpida cuando un grito de advertencia rompe la calma del museo, reverberando en ecos cada vez más amplios por las paredes de piedra:</p><p>- ¡Bella, <em>no</em>! ¡No puedes tocar los dinosaurios!</p><p>Chloe y Aubrey dan un pequeño brinco, pero luego intercambian una mirada que hace que las dos rompan a reír por los cientos de recuerdos de las trastadas de las Bellas que acaban de aparecer en sus cabezas.</p><p>Tratando de mantener sus risas en un volumen bajo para no molestar a los demás visitantes, se encaminan en la dirección de la que ha venido el grito y pronto localizan a Stacie y Bella semi ocultas tras los enormes huesos colgantes del dinosaurio suspendido del techo.</p><p>Chloe se muerde el labio inferior, porque cada vez que se ve cómo se vistió Bella esa mañana le entra la risa: lleva el tutú rosa de sus clases de ballet por encima de leggins con estampado de calabazas y una camiseta verde con el dibujo infantil de un T-Rex.</p><p>Su estilo es ecléctico, cuanto menos, apropiado para una niña de siete años recién cumplidos.</p><p>- …quería ver si se iba a mover – está explicando Bella con calma, sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo del dinosaurio.</p><p>- Cielo, ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces – le repite Stacie en tono solo ligeramente cansino –. Lo que ocurre en <em>Noche en el Museo</em> no es real.</p><p>Bella sigue observando el dinosaurio con ojo crítico, nada convencida, cuando Chloe y Aubrey se unen a ellas. De espaldas a su hija, Stacie pone los ojos en blanco y estira sus labios en una mueca exasperada.</p><p>- Maldito el día en que la dejé ver esa peli – musita.</p><p>Chloe ahoga una risita bajo su mano y le da una serie de palmaditas de consuelo a Stacie en el brazo.</p><p>Aubrey, sin embargo, centra su atención en Bella y se acerca a ella para empezar a contarle curiosidad tras curiosidad sobre los dinosaurios que Chloe sabe que Aubrey ha sacado del panfleto informativo que les dieron en la entrada.</p><p>Bella coge la mano que Aubrey le tiende y juntas desaparecen en la siguiente galería, charlando animadamente sobre triceraptops, estogasurios, branquisaurios, etc., con tanta familiaridad y facilidad que cualquiera diría que son nombres de amigos del colegio.</p><p>Quedándose rezagadas a propósito, Chloe y Stacie las ven marchar con sonrisas divertidas en los labios.</p><p>- Quién iba a decir que a Aubrey se le iban a dar bien los niños – observa Stacie, sus cejas arqueadas.</p><p>- Creo que eso tiene nada que ver con los niños en general, y todo que ver con que Bella es tu hija – responde Chloe, lanzándole una mirada punzante.</p><p>Stacie frunce el ceño, confusa.</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?</p><p>Chloe ríe y sacude la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que las personas pueden estar tan ciegas que no ven lo que está ocurriendo delante de sus narices hasta que, a veces, es demasiado tarde?</p><p>(¿Y no es de lo más irónico que Chloe piense esto, pero nunca se pare a plantearse que quizá a ella le está pasando lo mismo?)</p><p>- Tú piénsalo. Estoy segura de que tu cerebrito de científica en la NASA será capaz de resolverlo – dice con cierta burla, dejando que sus palabras floten por encima de su hombro mientras echa a andar para no perder a Aubrey y Bella de vista.</p><p>Escucha el resoplido de Stacie tras ella, el rechinar de las suelas de sus Converse en los pulidos suelos de granito del museo, y siente su brazo engancharse con el suyo para evitar que vuelva a poder escaparse.</p><p>- ¡Cuidado! – protesta cuando la brusquedad del movimiento causa que su pretzel se balancee peligrosamente, amenazando con romperse y caer al suelo.</p><p>Stacie se disculpa instantes antes de robarle un trozo y llevárselo a la boca.</p><p>Chloe está totalmente preparada para que Stacie siga indagando en su comentario, pero lo que no se espera es que la morena haga un cambio radical de tema:</p><p>- ¿Qué tal con Beca?</p><p>- Bi…en – contesta, partiendo la palabra a la mitad alrededor del pulgar que se lleva a la boca para lamer unos restos pegajosos de azúcar derretido –. ¿Por qué preguntas?</p><p>- Ah, nada – Stacie se encoge de hombros con tanta despreocupación que Chloe sabe en ese preciso instante que se trae algo entre manos –. Me preguntaba si volvió a pasar algo entre vosotras cuando estuvo en Nueva York.</p><p>Chloe se atraganta con su propia saliva y algún grano de azúcar, porque lo nota desviarse por el conducto equivocado. Tose una única vez, fuerte y ruidosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se lleva una mano a la garganta.</p><p>Casi morir le gana una mirada furibunda por parte de una señora cincuentona que estaba en las inmediaciones y que procede a alejarse a ella misma y a su marido de ellas igual que si tuvieran la peste.</p><p>- ¿Cómo…? – intenta preguntar, pero su voz suena estrangulada y se parte a la mitad con una nueva tos.</p><p>Stacie agita una mano en el aire, dejando claro que no piensa darle una respuesta porque no lo considera relevante, y clava sus ojos verdes en el perfil de la cara de Chloe con tanta intensidad que Chloe siente su piel calentarse.</p><p>O quizá es que se está ruborizando, pero le parece extraño porque no tiene motivo alguno por el que sentir vergüenza o pudor.</p><p>Y, lo peor de todo, puede interpretarse como la admisión sin palabras de una culpabilidad que Chloe tiene, al cien por cien.</p><p>Pero Stacie no tiene por qué saberlo.</p><p>Chloe sabe que ya es demasiado tarde cuando Stacie deja escapar una dramática exclamación ahogada, y sus ojos relucen con tanta satisfacción, con ese brillo petulante del gato que tiene al canario entre sus zarpas, que a Chloe le entran ganas repentinas de darle una bofetada.</p><p>- Habéis vuelto a follar – celebra en un tono demasiado alto para estar rodeadas de gente, muchos de ellos <em>menores</em>.</p><p>Los ojos de Chloe casi se salen de sus órbitas y le da un tirón del brazo.</p><p>- ¡<em>Sshh</em>! ¿Estás loca? – le chista, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no han mancillado las orejas inocentes de ningún pequeño –. ¡Hay <em>niños</em> por todas partes!</p><p>Stacie se lo toma como un “sí” y emite un gritito agudo que sale de lo más profundo de su garganta.</p><p>Aubrey les lanza una mirada curiosa desde la otra punta de la galería y ríe para sí misma cuando Chloe le devuelve la mirada con algo de pánico, pero pronto se distrae cuando Bella reclama su atención con una pregunta.</p><p>Viendo que nadie va a venir en su rescate, Chloe se llena la boca con un trozo de pretzel con la esperanza de que eso disuada a Stacie de tratar de hacerla hablar, y aprieta el paso hacia el expositor más alejado.</p><p>Sorprendentemente, no funciona.</p><p>- Eres una jodida mentirosa – acusa Stacie, afortunadamente en un siseo, por encima de su hombro; aunque la sonrisa a través de la cual pronuncia las palabras es tan amplia que casi le hace parecer orgullosa –.  Vaya sarta de mentiras me soltaste en toda la cara, ¡y tan tranquila que te quedaste!</p><p>Chloe se vuelve hacia ella, veloz como un relámpago, y frunce el ceño.</p><p>- ¡Ey! – exclama, porque le podrán llegar a llamar muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero espera que nunca sea mentirosa.</p><p>- ¿Ah, no? – le corta Stacie en tono petulante. Sus cejas se arquean, sus labios se fruncen con la sombra de una sonrisa de superioridad apenas reprimida –. Pues entonces debo de estar confundiéndome con otra persona, pero juraría que fuiste tú la que me dijo…</p><p>Aquí, Stacie hace una pausa llena de dramatismo. Alza una mano, convertida en un puño a excepción del pulgar y el meñique, los cuales tiene extendidos en el gesto que simboliza a un teléfono, y la deja suspendida al lado de su oído derecho.</p><p>- Beca y yo no estamos juntas – cuando habla, lo hace con una voz dulce y aguda en lo que Chloe supone que es una imitación burlona de la suya –. No estamos aplicando el pacto de los diez años.</p><p>Chloe frunce el ceño y le lanza una mirada que demuestra lo poco impresionada que está por el espectáculo.</p><p>- <em>Y no lo estamos</em> – insiste con cierta frustración.</p><p>Stacie simplemente bufa para dejarle claro que no se lo cree.</p><p>- Ya, claro, por eso acabáis follando cada vez que os veis.</p><p>- ¡<em>Ssshhhh</em>! – vuelve a chistarle Chloe, esta vez con mayor insistencia y urgencia –. ¿Puedes bajar la voz? No quiero que me prohíban entrar en el museo.</p><p>Mira por encima de ambos hombros, asegurándose de que siguen sin haber traumatizado a ningún niño pequeño de por vida. Agarra a Stacie de la muñeca y la arrastra con ella a una esquina vacía del pabellón mientras gruñe por su falta de discreción.</p><p>- Y no fue nada de eso – puntualiza entre el latigazo de sus mechones cuando gira bruscamente sobre sus talones, fijando a Stacie con una mirada firme y directa que no deja lugar a dudas –. No fue por ningún pacto absurdo que hicimos hace diez años y del que, sinceramente, ni siquiera nos acordábamos ya.</p><p>Se pasa una mano por el pelo, retirándoselo de la cara allá donde se ha quedado pegado al sudor de su piel y al cacao de sus labios.</p><p>- Si pasó fue porque ambas queríamos y punto.</p><p>- Chloe, cielo, yo seré siempre la última persona que te juzgue por tener ganas de un polvo – le tranquiliza Stacie, posando ambas manos en sus hombros en un toque delicado –. Pero… ¿Por qué con Beca?</p><p>Chloe abre la boca para responder de inmediato, sin embargo, vuelve a cerrarla cuando Stacie le hace un gesto para que le deje continuar.</p><p>- Si lo que buscabas era simplemente sexo, ¿por qué no arreglarte un poco e ir a beber un par de copas a un bar? ¿Por qué no abrir Tinder y explorar un poco? – Stacie agita una mano en el aire en un amplio abanico –. Literalmente <em>cualquier opción</em> habría sido mejor que recurrir a Beca.</p><p>- ¿Y por qué <em>no</em> Beca? – rebate Chloe con el ceño fruncido en sincera confusión.</p><p>Stacie bufa una risa, creyendo que Chloe le está tomando el pelo y está haciendo esa pregunta solo por hacerla rabiar. Sin embargo, algo le hace pausarse y devolver su mirada a la pelirroja tras analizar la galería en busca de Aubrey y Bella.</p><p>- ¿Vas en serio? – exclama, sorprendida, cuando se da cuenta de que solo hay sinceridad e incomprensión en el azul bebé de Chloe –. Porque es<em> Beca</em> – sentencia, como si esa fuera explicación suficiente.</p><p>Pero, al ver que Chloe sigue sin entenderlo y solo arquea las cejas, esperando por una continuación que tenga lógica para ella, Stacie suelta un resoplido frustrado.</p><p>- Vuestra relación nunca ha funcionado en blancos y negros. Ni es esto – alza una mano, lisa, paralela al suelo –, ni es lo otro – alza la mano opuesta a modo de contrapeso –. Es demasiado complicada y difusa como para meterla dentro de límites claros o etiquetarla de alguna forma.</p><p>Se inclina un poco hacia Chloe, expectante, a la espera de ver la chispa de la comprensión encenderse en el fondo de sus ojos.</p><p>- Os habéis movido siempre entre las tonalidades del gris: Beca es tu mejor amiga, pero no es <em>solo</em> tu mejor amiga; es como una hermana, pero para nada como una hermana; es alguien por quien llegaste a sentir algo… – le recuerda con suavidad –. Pero con vosotras nada es así de simple, todo siempre va <em>más allá</em>.</p><p>Stacie se encoge de hombros, decretando con ese simple gesto que tampoco presume de saberlo todo ni de ser una experta en la relación entre Beca y Chloe.</p><p>- No sé, me parece que lo último que necesita vuestra amistad es que las líneas se vuelvan incluso más borrosas – suspira –. No desenredas un hilo enmarañado revolviéndolo más.</p><p>Y Chloe…</p><p>Chloe se ríe.</p><p>Se le escapa una risa completamente involuntaria y abre mucho los ojos, alzando una mano a la boca para sofocarla mientras agita la cabeza con algo parecido al arrepentimiento o la vergüenza.</p><p>- Perdón, perdón – se disculpa, azorada –. No quiero menospreciar tu preocupación, ni mucho menos – asegura con un carraspeo que pretende librarse de los restos de diversión que puede notar cosquilleando en su garganta.</p><p>Por suerte, Stacie no parece molesta, sino solo sorprendida por su reacción.</p><p>- Es solo que… – Chloe hace una pausa para humedecerse los labios y sonríe –. Han pasado diez años desde Barden, y ambas hemos crecido y madurado. Y parece que se os ha olvidado eso.</p><p>Señala con una mano por encima del hombro hacia Aubrey, en la galería contigua, porque la rubia le hizo un comentario muy parecido a lo que le acaba de decir Stacie cuando le contó lo ocurrido tras la reunión.</p><p>- Sé que os parece difícil de entender, pero lo que pasó no ha cambiado nada entre nosotras – vuelve a sonreír ante la mirada ligeramente escéptica que recibe de parte de Stacie –. Lo hemos hablado y ambas tenemos muy claro lo que significó y lo que no.</p><p>Y luego, porque todavía puede ver ciertas dudas en el verde de los ojos de Stacie, le mira fijamente y, con toda la calma que aporta la certeza, le promete:</p><p>- Beca y yo estamos bien.</p><p>Stacie suspira y se encoge de hombros, como lavándose las manos de este asunto.</p><p>- Vosotras sabréis lo que hacéis – sentencia –. Solo espero que no os explote en la cara.</p><p>Chloe esboza una sonrisa torcida.</p><p>- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes mucho dinero en juego? – al ver la forma delatora en que Stacie desvía su mirada hacia un punto en blanco del techo, Chloe da un paso hacia delante y baja el tono para preguntar dulcemente –: ¿A cuánto están las apuestas, por cierto?</p><p>Era un hecho recurrente en la universidad que las Bellas siempre tuvieran algún tipo de apuesta en marcha en relación con Beca y ella, de modo que <em>sabe</em> que les habrá sido imposible resistirse a mantener la tradición con vida.</p><p>Especialmente después de esas fotos que publicó TMZ: por fin tenían material con el que trabajar que no fueran sus propios instintos y la naturaleza ligona de Chloe y la vergonzosa de Beca.</p><p>- No sé de qué me hablas – niega Stacie con demasiada despreocupación como para resultar convincente.</p><p>- Uh-huh – ríe Chloe, asintiendo despacio –. Tampoco te creas que no he dado cuenta de lo que has hecho antes.</p><p>- ¿El qué?</p><p>- Cómo has sacado el tema de Beca para que no siguiera haciendo preguntas sobre tú y Aubrey.</p><p>Chloe se muerde la lengua al instante en que sabe que sus palabras han golpeado en el centro de la diana: el rostro de Stacie se crispa de forma casi imperceptible y sus hombros se ponen rectos bajo la tela de su vestido floreado.</p><p>Stacie no ha prestado atención ni una sola vez a los expositores del museo desde que entraron, pero ahora se acerca a uno que contiene los restos de un huevo de dinosauro y lo analiza con excesivo interés.</p><p>Chloe se pasea con la calma que te aporta tener todas las cartas ganadoras en tu poder hasta chocar hombro con hombro con Stacie, y mastica un nuevo pellizco de su pretzel mientras observa el cascarón amarillento a través del cristal.</p><p>- Entonces… – empieza a decir con una sonrisa petulante en los labios –. ¿Fue irte a vivir con Aubrey parte de vuestro plan de los diez años?</p><p>Stacie se gira hacia ella, el ceño fruncido y expresión de falsa preocupación.</p><p>- Chloe, de verdad, creo que tantos efluvios de los químicos de embalsamar te han sentado mal – alza una mano para posar el dorso contra la frente de Chloe, como si le quisiera tomar la temperatura –. Aubrey y yo no estamos viviendo juntas, solo le estoy alquilando un piso.</p><p>Chloe aparta su mano de un manotazo juguetón.</p><p>- Sí, sí, un piso en la casa de su padre en la que tenéis que compartir todos los espacios comunes, menos la cama – fija su mirada en Stacie y arquea las cejas, dudosa –. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta eso también lo compartís.</p><p>Stacie suelta una carcajada, pero sigue negándose a darle respuesta alguna.</p><p>- Decidido, necesitas un poco de aire fresco ahora mismo – diagnostica con un asentimiento lleno de seguridad –. Voy a avisar a Bree…</p><p>Stacie gira rápidamente sobre los talones de sus Converse, haciendo que el suelo de mármol chirríe con un desagradable sonido plástico, y se aleja a paso tranquilo hacia el arco que desemboca en la siguiente galería.</p><p>- Os comportáis como un matrimonio, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le dice Chloe a su espalda en tono alzado, pero sin llegar a gritar.</p><p>Stacie le hace un corte de manga por encima del hombro, para alboroto de un par de madres que les tapan los ojos a sus hijos pequeños y sueltan exclamaciones indignadas sobre lo maleducados que son los jóvenes hoy en día.</p><p>Chloe ríe quedamente y sacude la cabeza para sí misma. Se lleva un largo pellizco de su pretzel a la boca mientras observa la pantalla en negro de su iPhone, pensativa; y para cuando traga ya ha tomado una decisión.</p><p>Nunca está de más ser precavida, ¿no?, o eso dicen: más vale prevenir que curar.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (17.19)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Estamos bien, verdad?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (17.20)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>????</p>
  <p>Sí (?)</p>
  <p>A qué viene esto ahora???</p>
  <p>Has vuelto a soñar que teníamos una pelea?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (17.20)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>JAJAJAJAJA</p>
  <p>UNA VEZ, MITCHELL</p>
  <p>Solo UNA vez</p>
  <p>Y nunca me dejarás olvidarlo 😒</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (17.21)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>😂 😂</p>
  <p>Pero en serio</p>
  <p>A qué viene esa pregunta?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (17.22)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Nada 🙃</p>
  <p>Solo quería asegurarme</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (17.23)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>……</p>
  <p>A veces eres de lo más rara, Chlo</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (17.24)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Te encanta 💜💜💜</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (17.26)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Mmmm</p>
  <p>Puede 😉</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>
  <em>Calle 82, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>19 de agosto del 2026, 20:48h</em>
</p><p>El <em>tic tic tic</em> de las patitas de Billie sobre la acera, caliente tras absorber el sol del día, y el distante rumor del tráfico unas calles más allá son los únicos sonidos que acompañan a Chloe en su paseo nocturno.</p><p>- No, ahí no – regaña quedamente con un suave tirón de la correa cuando Billie se acerca a olfatear la base de unas cajas de fruta colocadas a modo de exposición en la puerta de una frutería de barrio.</p><p>Billie rápidamente decide que el árbol plantado un poco más allá tiene más interés que la fruta, pero Chloe se queda quieta en la entrada de la tienda mientras observa las fresas de un rojo intenso del escaparate.</p><p>Un señor con un delantal verde oscuro atado en la cintura sale y comienza a coger las cajas en pilas de dos para llevárselas al interior y poder cerrar por el día.</p><p>- Perdone, ¿a cuánto están las fresas? – le pregunta Chloe, dando un paso atrás para apartarse de su camino cuando el hombre carga una nueva pila de cajas de naranjas de vuelta a la tienda.</p><p>- 3'99$ el kilo – le responde el señor en un gruñido que lanza de pasada por encima del hombro, sus pasos cortos pero rápidos para contrarrestar el peso que lleva en los brazos.</p><p>Las cejas de Chloe se alzan solas en su frente y sus ojos se amplían un poco.</p><p>Espantada por lo que considera un precio exagerado, se borra de la cabeza la idea de cenar un bol de fresas con yogurt griego y pasa a contentarse con comerse solo el yogurt griego.</p><p>- Gracias – dice de todos modos.</p><p>El señor le hace un gesto con la mandíbula, ya que lleva los brazos llenos, antes de desaparecer en el interior de lo que probablemente sea una cámara frigorífica; y Chloe retoma su paseo con Billie trotando alegremente a su lado.</p><p>Juntas cruzan el paso de cebra y giran en la esquina para entrar en una de las avenidas principales de Jackson Heights, porque un poco más adelante hay un pequeño parque para perros que a Billie le encanta.</p><p>Hay mucha más vida en estas aceras, con las tiendas todavía abiertas y la gente de compras y las terrazas de los bares llenos para aprovechar los últimos días de vacaciones.</p><p>Chloe va distraída, observando los escaparates y dejando que Billie, que se conoce de sobra el camino después de hacerlo tres veces al día todos los días, vague libremente y haga todas las paradas necesarias hasta completar sus rondas de pises y olfateos de todos los árboles disponibles.</p><p>Por eso tarda un poco en fijarse en que Billie pasa del siguiente árbol para irse directa a olisquear los zapatos de vestir de un hombre parado en la acera. Se alza sobre las patas traseras y rasca de manera juguetona los pantalones de traje del hombre, reclamando su atención.</p><p>Sus saltos agitan la correa de manera extraña y Chloe gira la cabeza hacia ella desde donde está inclinada bloqueando el reflejo de la luz de la farola en el cristal del escaparate de una librería/papelería.</p><p>- ¡Billie, no! – exclama, avergonzada, y rápidamente enrosca la correa en su mano para alejar a Billie del hombre.</p><p>Hay gente a la que no le importa que se le acerque un perro extraño en la calle, pero hay otros que se apartan igual que si le fuera a transmitir la peste, y nunca sabes cuál es cuál, nunca tienes asegurado que vayan a reaccionar bien o vayan a intentar darle una patada al animal.</p><p>Chloe continúa dando vueltas a la correa alrededor de su mano a medida que se acerca a donde Billie se resiste contra el arnés, tratando de volver a acercarse al hombre.</p><p>- Lo siento mucho – se disculpa Chloe, algo azorada –. No sé por qué ha hecho eso, normalmente no suele acercarse a extr… – Chloe por fin alza los ojos para mirar al hombre a la cara y las palabras mueren en su garganta al reconocerlo –. ¿Percy? – inquiere con sorpresa.</p><p>Percival Hunter, a pesar de su nombre pomposo, era uno de los pocos hombres que componían el círculo de amistades de Brad que a Chloe le caía verdaderamente bien e incluso se alegraba de tener que pasar tiempo con él.</p><p>El abogado le regala una amplia sonrisa y exhala una bocanada del humo del cigarrillo que se está fumando en la dirección opuesta a la que está Chloe.</p><p>- Había jurado que erais tú y Billie – esconde el cigarro tras su espalda cuando se acerca a darle un breve abrazo a Chloe y se dobla en la cintura para saludar a Billie –. Tú sí que me has reconocido a la primera, ¿verdad? – le pregunta con una risa, abarcando su cabecita entera con su manaza y rascándole tras las orejas.</p><p>Chloe libera la correa de Billie ahora que sabe que puede y responde a la sonrisa de Percy cuando se incorpora.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces por aquí?</p><p>- Hemos venido a celebrar que hemos ganado un juicio importante – responde Percy, y la tela de su ajustada camisa se estira cuando hace un gesto para señalar el restaurante que tiene a su espalda –. Los chicos siguen dentro, pero yo me he salido a alimentar el vicio – esboza una sonrisa alrededor del culo del cigarro que se lleva a la boca.</p><p>- Enhorabuena, entonces – le felicita Chloe.</p><p>- Gracias – Percy sacude la ceniza de la punta del cigarro sobre el suelo –. Está Brad, por si quieres entrar a… – su tono va sonando cada vez más incierto a medida que habla hasta que termina por rascarse la barba y apartar la mirada.</p><p>Parece que la oferta le hubiera salido por instinto, y solo a mitad del camino se hubiera dado cuenta de que Chloe y Brad ya no están juntos.</p><p>Y, en vez de hacerle sentir mal por ese desliz de la lengua, Chloe decide demostrar que, en esa liosa ruptura con Brad, ella siempre fue la adulta de los dos.</p><p>- No quiero cortaros el rollo – rechaza la invitación con una sacudida de cabeza y una sonrisa amable –. Pero dale un saludo de mi parte, ¿vale? – posa una mano en el antebrazo de Percy y le da un suave apretón.</p><p>Percy asiente y se retira el flequillo cuando el movimiento hace que le caiga sobre los ojos.</p><p>- Bueno…</p><p>Chloe hace el amago de ir a despedirse, señalando a Billie y su impaciencia por llegar al parque para perros, pero Percy la detiene con tan solo posar las puntas de sus dedos en su brazo antes de que pueda alejarse para continuar con su paseo nocturno.</p><p>- Oye, Chloe… – empieza a decir con seriedad –. Quiero pedirte perdón por nunca haberte contado lo de Brad y Elaine.</p><p>Chloe siente que la sangre se le congela en las venas y, con todo el disimulo del que es capaz, retrocede un paso para no estar en contacto con Percy.</p><p>Se da cuenta de que las palabras de Percy no le duelen porque reavivan el escozor de la traición que supuso enterarse de que Brad había estado tonteando con otra mujer a sus espaldas, sino porque son más bien como una presión sobre su ego magullado.</p><p>Le horroriza recordar el ridículo que estuvo a punto de hacer, las ilusiones tan delusivas que se había formado en su cabeza, la compasión con la que la miraba la gente después de enterarse de lo ocurrido.</p><p>- Eres su mejor amigo, Percy – le tranquiliza encogiéndose de hombros –. Tu lealtad estaba con él, no conmigo.</p><p>Sin embargo, el abogado no acepta ese alegato de inocencia y comienza a sacudir la cabeza en un gesto pesaroso antes incluso de que Chloe termine de hablar.</p><p>- Sí, pero no.</p><p>Percy aplasta el extremo encendido de su cigarrillo contra la pared de ladrillo del exterior del restaurante y lo tira a la basura. Ahora que ya no hay distracciones de ningún tipo, da un paso hacia Chloe y agacha la cabeza en busca de su mirada.</p><p>- Solo quiero que sepas que yo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo – clarifica con esa intensidad que provoca la desesperación –. Y tendría que haberle insistido más con que tú te merecías la verdad.</p><p>Sus ojos verdes tienen un brillo torturado que Chloe supone que es precisamente lo que le hace tan bueno en los juicios: ves a semejante armario de hombre metafóricamente de rodillas frente a ti y te empuja a compadecerte de él.</p><p>Te lleva a creer que eres tú la que tiene el poder y la que decide proporcionarle misericordia cuando desde un principio eres solo una marioneta en sus manos y los hilos están enredados en sus dedos.</p><p>- Espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme – dice Percy para finalizar, como si acabase de terminar el discurso de cierre de uno de sus casos.</p><p>Chloe no puede evitar preguntarse si esto también lo habrá ensayado delante del espejo.</p><p>Un poco aturdida por lo inesperado y lo ligeramente confuso de todo esto, Chloe traga saliva y asiente. Percy le regala una sonrisa aliviada y sus hombros se relajan de manera notable bajo la tensa tela de su camisa.</p><p>Alza una mano hacia su nuca y se peina el pelo en la zona con actitud avergonzada.</p><p>- ¿Crees que sería posible que quedásemos algún día para tomar un café o algo así?</p><p>Y esto ya es lo último que Chloe se esperaba que pasase hoy.</p><p>Le entran unas ganas repentinas de echarse a reír, pero se muerde con tanta fuerza la lengua que le llega el sabor oxido de su sangre diluido entre su saliva y consigue reprimir a duras penas el impulso. Lo expulsa de su cuerpo con un carraspeo y frunce el ceño.</p><p>- Um… No creo que sea una buena idea – responde con voz algo temblorosa por el esfuerzo de contener su reacción inicial.</p><p>Percy acepta el rechazo con un asentimiento de su cabeza agachada, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de su traje.</p><p>- Lo entiendo – murmura –, pero tenía que intentarlo de todos modos.</p><p>Chloe tensa la garganta y se ruega a sí misma: <em>por favor aguanta un poco más, solo un poco más</em>.</p><p>- Ha estado bien volver a verte, Percy – anuncia en tono de despedida, y le da un apretón cariñoso en el brazo –. Cuídate, ¿vale?</p><p>Percy asiente, arrastrando la punta de sus zapatos de vestir sobre la acera y produciendo un chirrido cuando accidentalmente engancha una piedrecilla bajo la suela.</p><p>- Tú también – dice en voz queda con una sonrisa que se debate entre la tristeza y la vergüenza.</p><p>Chloe le regala una última sonrisa antes de hacerle un gesto con cabeza a Billie, quien se ha resignado a esperar sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros; y permite que Billie tire de ella de manera ansiosa para continuar con su paseo nocturno hacia el parque de perros.</p><p>No mira por encima del hombro ni una sola vez mientras se aleja.</p><p>Y se da hasta la siguiente esquina antes de estallar en carcajadas incrédulas.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (20.56)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Creo que el mejor amigo de Brad acaba de intentar meterme ficha????</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Amy la Gorda (20.57)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Uuuuhh 😏</p>
  <p>El abogado buenorro???</p>
  <p>Si le has dicho que no, pásale mi número</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Flo (20.57)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>O pásale el mío 😉</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (20.58)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>QUEEEEEEE?!?!?!</p>
  <p>JAJAJAAJAJAJA</p>
  <p>NO ME LO CREOOOOOO</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Emily Heredera (20.59)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Pero qué ha pasado exactamente??</p>
  <p>Danos detalles!!!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Bree (20.59)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Ha sido Percy, verdad???</p>
  <p>Te dije que ese tío veneraba el suelo por el que pasabas y me tachaste de loca!!!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (21.00)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Wow</p>
  <p>No hay honor entre ladrones</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>CR (21.00)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>NINGUNA ESTÁIS PREGUNTANDO LO MÁS IMPORTANTE</p>
  <p>!!!!!</p>
  <p>Qué le has contestado???</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un día eres joven, y al siguiente sacudes la cabeza con horror al fijarte en el precio carísimo de la fruta (y de la comida (y de la vida) en general).</p><p>Pd. El odio de Chloe hacia la canela es enteramente mío. Me da tanto as-co que me pone en-fer-ma*</p><p>*Por favor leedlo correctamente: con palmadas indignadas entre sílaba y silaba.</p><p>Que, ojo, no tengo nada en su contra. Solo desearía que no existiera como condimento. Si su casa estuviera en llamas y yo tuviera un cubo de agua, me lo bebería. Pero sin más.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 12 B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not me yendo una (1) vez al psicólogo a ver si tenía algún tipo de brújula mágica que me ayudara a poner mi vida en orden (spoiler alert: no tenía) y usando lo que me dijo como material para este fic. Si es que no tengo remedio :’)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <span class="u">Capítulo 12 B:  </span></b> <b> <span class="u">Es hora de que el polluelo abandone el nido</span> </b></p><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>19 de agosto del 2026, 22:07h</em>
</p><p>Dicen los expertos que la incertidumbre no es una emoción que el ser humano sea capaz de soportar durante mucho tiempo; una emoción con la que sepan lidiar correctamente y puedan sobrellevar bien.</p><p>Y Beca, como magnífico espécimen de la raza humana que es, puede corroborar que esa hipótesis es cien por cien correcta.</p><p>Hace unas semanas ya que se hizo consciente del nudo de incertidumbre que se le había formado en el interior de su pecho, sin motivo ni solución aparente, y con el que todavía no sabe qué se supone que debe hacer con él.</p><p>La incertidumbre causa que su pecho que sienta hueco, cavernoso, como si estuviera lleno de cientos y cientos de pequeños signos de interrogación que suben y bajan como las mareas y amenazan con el desborde.</p><p>Hay momentos en que apenas es consciente de ellos, y otros en los que la marea está tan alta que los siente en su garganta y teme escupirlos al hablar o atragantarse con ellos al beber.</p><p>La cosa es: Beca <em>debería</em> estar acostumbrada. La incertidumbre es una emoción con la que, para bien o para mal, está bastante familiarizada.</p><p>En general, Beca no es una persona que conozca con absoluta claridad lo que siente en un momento dado. <em>Sabe</em> que está sintiendo algo, <em>siente</em> que está sintiendo algo, es solo que muchas veces no sabe identificarlo por lo que es.</p><p>Es un gran interrogante hasta que Beca lo procesa y descubre lo que se esconde tras las curvas y el punto; lo cual depende bastante de muchas variables: la complejidad de las emociones, la cantidad, lo esquivas que sean, etc.</p><p>Por eso, Beca está familiarizada con la incertidumbre y con las cambiantes mareas de interrogantes en su pecho. No siempre encuentra una solución rápida y se entiende a sí misma a la primera. Pero no recuerda haber tenido una tan fuerte desde hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>Desde Barden, desde Chloe, desde la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por su mejor amiga que iba mucho más allá de lo platónico.</p><p>Y es eso, más que nada, lo que la está volviendo un poco loca: no saber qué lo ha provocado. Porque, sin saber su origen no puede solucionarlo.</p><p>Y así está: se ha quedado atascada en el  limbo, como un astronauta perdido en el espacio y condenado por la primera ley de Newton a seguir en movimiento, a flotar sin control, hasta que una fuerza externa se cruce en su trayectoria y actúe sobre él.</p><p>Algo suave aterriza en su regazo y arranca a Beca de su profunda reflexión. Vuelve al presente con un parpadeo con el que enfoca su mirada perdida y la baja al guiñapo morado que identifica como su camiseta del pijama.</p><p>-Gracias – murmura, todavía algo desorientada, mientras mete la cabeza por el agujero.</p><p>Recibe un "mmmm" afirmativo por parte de Lucy quien, desnuda, se pasea de un lado a otro a los pies de su cama recopilando todas las piezas de ropa que tan despreocupadamente habían tirado apenas una hora antes.</p><p>Cualquier otro día, Beca habría admirado cómo su piel oscura brilla como el caramelo quemado bajo la luz amarillenta de sus lamparillas de noche.</p><p>Pero hoy sus ojos no logran terminar de enfocar lo que tienen delante.</p><p>- Perdona que me tenga que ir así, tan precipitadamente... – empieza a decir Lucy, agachándose a recoger sus bragas del suelo.</p><p>Beca no hace la observación obvia: que esto es algo habitual entre ellas. Llegan a la casa de turno, van directas a la cama, tienen un par de orgasmos cada una, se dan las gracias, se despiden, la que se ha desplazado recoge sus cosas y se vuelve a su casa.</p><p>No hay cercanía más allá que la física. No hay besos lentos mientras el cuerpo se repone. No hay abrazos cálidos hasta quedarse dormidas. No hay caricias que disipan placenteramente el sueño a la mañana siguiente.</p><p><em>De eso se trata</em>.</p><p>Pero hoy, por algún motivo desconocido, a Beca le irrita esa frialdad, esa forma de tratar al sexo como una simple transacción más.</p><p>- ...una reunión por Zoom en media hora con España – sigue hablando Lucy, su voz un sonido de fondo que entra y sale de la frecuencia de los oídos de Beca.</p><p>Beca observa con total desapego cómo Lucy se abrocha el delicado sujetador de encaje a la primera y empieza a meterse a saltitos en sus inmaculados pantalones de traje hasta abrocharlos por encima de sus caderas.</p><p>- ... no pinta bien la cosa y probablemente irá para largo, así que me gustaría darme una ducha si me da tiempo, y ya sabes cómo es el tráfico aquí. No sé cómo eres capaz de soportarlo día tras día, sinceramente…</p><p>Quizá es precisamente porque hoy Beca no está perdida en su apreciación del cuerpo de Lucy, que nota que Lucy se mueve con calculada eficiencia, como si supiera exactamente cuántos segundos tarda en ponerse cada pieza de ropa y cómo hacer para que la suma total no supere los cinco minutos.</p><p>Supone que es habitual cuando te pasas la vida corriendo de un lado para otro, con todo tu mundo metido en una maleta y una mochila a tu espalda.</p><p>- …loca. Claro que también puede ser cosa mía que soy un culo inquieto – comenta con una risa –, y me estresa perder tanto tiempo metida en un coche sin poder hacer nada…</p><p>Lucy mete ambos brazos por las mangas de su americana, a juego con los pantalones, y sus dedos recorren la suave tela para disipar cualquier atisbo de arruga por haber estado tirada en el suelo. Le da dos vueltas a las muñecas con la habilidad que aporta la habitualidad de los movimientos repetidos.</p><p>- …el mundo será un lugar mejor el día que inventen por fin la teletransportación – concluye, sonriendo por encima del hombro mientras toma asiento en el borde de la cama para ponerse sus Louboutin negros.</p><p>Se incorpora en un movimiento cargado de energía, quizá demasiada para ser las diez y media de la noche, tras dos orgasmos, una jornada de trabajo de quince horas en Suiza y venir directa de un vuelo de doce en el que, asegura, no ha pegado ojo.</p><p>Beca se pregunta por primera vez si Lucy no tendrá algún secreto, si no se servirá de la ayuda de químicos para ser capaz de mantener ese alocado ritmo de vida día tras día tras día tras día.</p><p>- ¿...Beca?</p><p>Escucha su nombre ser pronunciado de forma lejana, como si estuviera sumergida en la parte profunda de una piscina y le estuviera hablando alguien que está de pie en el borde. Parpadea para asomarse a la metafórica superficie.</p><p>Se da cuenta de que no ha prestado atención a nada de lo que Lucy le ha estado contando y eso la inquieta ligeramente.</p><p>No es habitual en ella estar tan desconectada de su propio cuerpo si no es porque tiene un par de auriculares sobre las orejas y está perdida en los graves y agudos de una base electrónica con ritmo infeccioso.</p><p>- ¿Hhhmm? – emite un sonido interrogante para demostrar que ya está de vuelta y ladea la cabeza.</p><p>Lucy se ha quedado parada a los pies de la cama, con su iPhone en una mano y el bolso colgando del ángulo recto que forma su brazo doblado. Se sacude su larga melena azabache para retirarla de su cara y descubre su ceño fruncido.</p><p>- Has estado bastante ausente toda la noche – observa Lucy, y Beca está segura de estar imaginando la ligera nota de preocupación que percibe en su voz –. ¿Va todo bien?</p><p>- ¿Con nosotras, dices?</p><p>Lucy encoge un hombro, pero sus labios se fruncen ligeramente, como si la pregunta la hubiera contrariado.</p><p>- Bueno, sí, pero me refería a ti – da un dubitativo paso hacia delante y fija su mirada analítica en la morena –. ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Beca se sorprende.</p><p>Esta es la primera vez que Lucy ha mostrado algo remotamente parecido al interés, ¿se atreve si quiera a llamarlo preocupación?, por su bienestar que fuera más allá de lo que a Lucy pudiera repercutirle por ser su pareja sexual.</p><p>No puede negar que le agrada un poco. Y quizá sea por eso, o quizá sea porque la ha cogido tan desprevenida que tiene la guardia baja, que la verdad escapa de entre sus labios:</p><p>- No lo sé, en realidad – desconcertada, mira la tela morada de su camiseta del pijama que tiene pinchada entre los dedos y frunce el ceño.</p><p>Lucy asiente, aceptando esa críptica respuesta como una explicación en sí misma.</p><p>Se pone en movimiento, y por un instante Beca cree que hasta aquí ha llegado este raro fallo técnico en la simulación en la que viven: en cualquier momento Lucy dará por finalizada la conversación y se marchará a su reunión.</p><p>Sin embargo, Lucy vuelve a sorprenderla al rodear la cama para sentarse en el borde justo a su lado. Posa una mano tentativa sobre la pierna de Beca, cubierta por la sábana, y sus cálidos ojos marrones recorren el rostro de Beca de manera inquisitiva.</p><p>- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que lleves un mes dándome evasivas? – inquiere con una suavidad hasta ahora desconocida para Beca.</p><p>La morena abre la boca en una protesta silenciosa.</p><p>- No… – intenta defenderse, pero es acallada por la palma levantada de Lucy.</p><p>- No es un reproche – le asegura con la sombra de una risa en su voz –. Somos mayorcitas, si no te apetecía verme, no te apetecía y ya – declara, encogiéndose de hombros –. No necesitas justificarte.</p><p>Beca sonríe, recordando en este preciso momento que la madurez de Lucy fue una de las cosas que más atractivas le pareció de ella cuando la conoció en el hotel de San Francisco.</p><p>Era de lo más refrescante estar con alguien que se comportaba acorde a su edad, y era sensata, y lógica; después de sus breves intentos en el romance con mujeres y hombres que jugaban a un juego de cuyas reglas Beca nunca fue partícipe.</p><p>Pero eso le hace recordar también su primera noche juntas, y muchas de las noches que siguieron a esa primera, y el hecho de que hoy no ha sentido esa chispa, esa electricidad entre ellas, que sintió todas las anteriores.</p><p>Hoy le ha molestado que haya tanta distancia, le ha dejado una sensación fría por todo el cuerpo, como si Lucy hubiera colado su mano entre sus costillas para robarle el corazón.</p><p>- Creo… – empieza a decir, cautelosa, saboreando las palabras antes de que salgan de su boca para sopesarlas bien –. Creo que necesito... <em>más</em> – suspira finalmente.</p><p>Lucy asiente, despacio, contemplativa.</p><p>- Lo sospechaba – le regala una sonrisa comprensiva, pero su mirada tiene un brillo curioso –. ¿Puedo preguntar si pasó algo en Nueva York?</p><p>Beca parpadea un par de veces, preguntándose si ha oído mal porque no puede ser…</p><p>- ¿Cómo…? – quiere preguntar, pero las palabras no le salen.</p><p>Lucy suelta una carcajada y se encoge de hombros.</p><p>- Te noté diferente – constata con sencillez.</p><p>Vuelve a reírse cuando las cejas de la morena se alzan solas, por voluntad propia, y se arquean bien alto en su frente.</p><p>- Realmente subestimas la cantidad de atención que te presto, Beca – le regaña con una sacudida de cabeza cariñosa –. Puede que nuestra relación no sea convencional, pero eso no significa que no me importes.</p><p>Y ahora Beca se siente como una auténtica idiota.</p><p>- Lo sé – porque es cierto, <em>lo sabe</em>.</p><p>En el fondo, Beca <em>lo sabe</em>.</p><p>A pesar de no querer nada de la otra que no fuera solo sexo, sabe que su <em>lo que sea</em> con Lucy está basado en el respeto y el cuidado mutuo. Y no te molestas en sentir eso por alguien que no te importa lo más mínimo.</p><p>Es solo que hoy, quizá porque hay marea alta en su pecho, quizá porque puede notar el nudo de la incertidumbre bien tenso alrededor de sus pulmones, quizá porque los interrogantes están apelotonados en su garganta; pero hoy, al parecer, parte de Beca se siente particularmente insignificante.</p><p>- No sé… – intenta disculparse, pero una vez más las palabras no parecen querer colaborar porque no dejan de eludirla.</p><p>Lucy le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un suave apretón a su pierna cubierta por la sábana.</p><p>- No pasa nada – asegura –. ¿Conociste a alguien en Nueva York?</p><p>- No – Beca sacude la cabeza en una negativa –. No conocí a nadie, es solo que… – suspira –. Supongo que me hizo darme cuenta de que echo de menos la intimidad de una relación.</p><p>Lucy asiente, comprensiva.</p><p>- Pues espero que encuentres lo que buscas – le desea con toda la sinceridad y buena intención del mundo.</p><p>- Gracias. Tú también, supongo.</p><p>Lucy ríe y se levanta, alisando con ambas manos las arrugas que se le han formado en los pantalones por estar sentada. Se engancha el primer botón de su americana y tira de las mangas de su blusa para que asomen en sus delgadas muñecas.</p><p>Se inclina para depositar un último beso en los labios de Beca, breve y recatado.</p><p>- Adiós, Beca Mitchell – se despide con una sonrisa torcida –. Han sido unos buenos tres meses – puntualiza sus palabras con un guiño para que sepa que está bromeando.</p><p>Beca ríe y le devuelve la sonrisa.</p><p>- Adiós, Lucy. </p><p>Y, tras una última cálida mirada, Lucy desaparece por la puerta de su habitación.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>20 de agosto del 2026, 06:00h</em>
</p><p>La mañana siguiente, Beca se despierta con el vago recuerdo de que ha soñado algo desagradable y una melodía sonando en bucle en su cabeza.</p><p>Apaga el irritante sonido de su alarma con un bufido y trata de concentrarse en la música, porque no es la primera vez que se despierta creyendo que ha creado una melodía nueva y luego resulta que es solo alguna alteración de algo ya existente que se le había quedado en el subconsciente.</p><p>Sin embargo, esta vez está bastante segura de que esa progresión de acordes con ese ritmo particular es una idea original.</p><p>Inmediatamente siente un chispazo de energía nerviosa recorrer su cuerpo hasta las puntas de sus dedos, que hormiguean, ansiando curvarse alrededor de diales y pulsar almohadillas y acariciar cuerdas.</p><p>Casi es más intenso que el cansancio. <em>Casi</em>.</p><p>Pero, a pesar de llevar prácticamente toda su vida madrugando, Beca sigue sin encontrar fácil eso de abrir los ojos a las seis de la mañana, a veces antes incluso de que <em>el sol</em> haya salido, y que se espere de ti que entres en movimiento de inmediato.</p><p>El truco para una Beca feliz es dejar que vaya entrando el mundo a su ritmo, poco a poco.</p><p>El problema es que, entre semana, nunca hay tiempo suficiente para dejar que salga la Beca feliz y sus pobres subordinados tienen que lidiar con la Beca gruñona hasta aproximadamente las diez de la mañana.</p><p>Hoy sabe que va a ser un día doblemente malo porque, además de tener que levantarse a estas horas infernales y hacer frente al calor de Los Ángeles en agosto, no puede quedarse en casa encerrada en su estudio y trabajando sin descanso hasta finalizar esa canción que le ronda por la cabeza.</p><p>No, en su lugar, tiene que ser una adulta responsable e ir a trabajar porque en algún momento del pasado tuvo la brillante idea de montar su propio negocio.</p><p>Y uno pensaría que ser tu propio jefe te da luz verde para hacer lo que te dé la gana y tener los horarios que te dé la gana, pero resulta que eso solo funciona cuando tienes una empresa multimillonaria que prácticamente opera sola.</p><p>Lo cual, no es el caso de Beca. Todavía.</p><p>- <em>Ugh</em> – gruñe en el interior de su primera taza de café del día.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>CA-110, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>20 de agosto del 2026, 07:26h</em>
</p><p>- <em>Ugh</em> – vuelve a gruñir cuando lee en el cartel luminoso que hay retenciones por un accidente de tráfico en la autovía.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Icarus, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>20 de agosto del 2026, 08:13h</em>
</p><p>- <em>Ugh</em> – gruñe por última vez al ver la cabeza de Kyle asomar por la puerta de su despacho en cuanto pone un pie en el interior de la oficina.</p><p>Kyle espera impacientemente frente al despacho de Beca con el iPad ya en sus manos y una sonrisa tan tirante que Beca no está segura de si es emoción, aprehensión, o que está conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de ir al baño.</p><p>- Tengo buenas noticias y… – son las palabras excitadas que la reciben mientras pasa al lado de su asistente en el umbral a su despacho.</p><p>Beca alza una mano estirada, acallando a Kyle de inmediato, quien aprieta los labios en una fina línea. No la vuelve a bajar hasta que se ha dejado caer en su silla con un suspiro que sale de lo más profundo del alma.</p><p>No sabe si son imaginaciones suyas o Kyle realmente se está poniendo cada vez más rojo, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración al mismo tiempo que sus noticias por miedo a abrir la boca y que escape lo incorrecto.</p><p>- Guárdate las malas noticias para luego – murmura Beca a modo de advertencia.</p><p>No está de humor para lidiar con más desastres, ni cree que lo esté antes del mediodía.</p><p>- ¿Sabes qué? – exclama repentinamente con una sonrisa irónica –. Mejor aún: guárdatelas para siempre – se encoge de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación, y rueda su silla para apoyarse en la mesa.</p><p>Cuela una mano por la parte trasera del monitor de su Mac y presiona el botón redondo de encendido hasta que la pantalla negra se convierte en blanca y la barra de carga empieza a rellenarse lentamente de negro.</p><p>Kyle asiente y deja escapar todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones en un sonoro chorro.</p><p>- Vale – alza una mano como si quisiera preparar con ese gesto a Beca –. La buena noticia es que no hay malas noticias.</p><p>Hace un juguetón movimiento de cejas que causa que sus gafas resbalen en su nariz y se las empuja hasta recolocarlas, sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada furiosa que le lanza Beca desde un lateral de su monitor.</p><p>- La <em>buenísima </em>noticia – continúa con una pausa dramática, estirando el índice de la mano que se mantiene suspendida en el aire –, es que el contrato de Madison Beer por fin se hizo efectivo anoche.</p><p>Se queda congelado en posición de celebración, las manos agitándose en el aire como si estuviera esperando al momento en que Beca estalle en vítores para unirse a ella, pero eso nunca pasa porque Beca solo responde con un seco:</p><p>- Bien – y vuelve a arrastrar su mirada cansada a la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico.</p><p>- <em>Wow</em>, esperaba un poco más de emoción por tu parte – exhala Kyle, irónico. Deja caer las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas y ladea la cabeza, el ceño fruncido –. ¿Qué te pasa?</p><p>Beca suspira y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose culpable porque Kyle tiene razón. Llevan meses peleando por este contrato y todo lo que puede significar para Icarus y merece ser celebrado con un poco más de emoción por su parte.</p><p>Aprieta con sus dedos el puente de su nariz para mantener a raya el punzante dolor de cabeza que siente formándose entre sus sienes igual que una tormenta tropical en mar abierto.</p><p>- Perdona – se disculpa con un cabeceo arrepentido –. Ayer fue una noche rara…</p><p>El rostro de Kyle se ilumina: su nariz de sabueso ha captado el rastro del cotilleo. Cierra la tapa magnética de la funda de su iPad y toma asiento al otro lado de la amplia mesa de cristal, ambas manos dobladas sobre sus piernas cruzadas, a la escucha.</p><p>Parece un alumno esperando instrucciones de su profesor, o un diligente empleado en su primera entrevista para el trabajo de sus sueños.</p><p>- Cuenta, cuenta – le insta, juguetón.</p><p>Beca suspira. Quizá hablar de ello le haga bien, pero ¿cómo hablar de ello cuando ni ella misma termina de comprender qué le pasa?</p><p>- Vino Lucy por la noche y… – tuerce los labios en una mueca de circunstancias –. Vamos a dejar de…</p><p>- ¿Follar? – ofrece Kyle siempre tan atento.</p><p>- <em>Vernos</em> – finaliza Beca con una mirada de reprimenda hacia su asistente por su elección de palabras tan tosca.</p><p>- ¿Te rompió el corazón? ¿Tengo que ir a buscarla para darle una patada en el culo?</p><p>- No – ríe Beca –. En realidad la decisión fue mía.</p><p>Kyle arquea una ceja, definitivamente interesado.</p><p>- ¿Entonces? ¿No la aceptó? ¿Te dio guerra? – posa una mano en el borde de la mesa, inclinado hacia delante, y le lanza una firme mirada por encima del borde metálico de sus gafas –. ¿Tengo que ir a buscarla para darle una patada en el culo?</p><p>De nuevo, Beca ríe mientras sacude la cabeza en una negativa.</p><p>- No, nada de eso, fue… – sus cejas se juntan casi con contrariedad –, sorprendentemente fácil. Me dijo que lo sospechaba y que esperaba que tuviera suerte.</p><p>- No entiendo – admite Kyle con un gesto confundido.</p><p>- Yo tampoco – suspira Beca, una risa oculta en su tono –. No lo sé, será que cada vez tengo los treinta y dos más cerca – bromea.</p><p>Pero prácticamente puede ver la forma en que las tuercas del cerebro de Kyle están girando a toda velocidad para crear una teoría y, considerando que sabe <em>demasiado</em> como para poder hacerse una idea aproximada de lo que está pasando, Beca rápidamente busca algo con lo que distraerle.</p><p>Además, siente la marea de interrogantes alzarse en su pecho, sin prisa pero sin pausa, y no quiere ahogarse con ellos.</p><p>- ¿Cómo tengo la agenda esta mañana? – inquiere en tono formal que indica que es tiempo de volver a trabajar.</p><p>Kyle se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, pero es demasiado bueno en su trabajo como para llamarle la atención cuando están en modo negocios, así que abre su iPad con un golpe de muñeca y escanea la pantalla encendida.</p><p>- Tienes una sesión a las nueve en punto con Fletcher y una reunión de seguimiento con Ryan a las doce para ver cómo lleva la producción del EP de Troye Sivan. Por lo demás, tienes un día muy tranquilo.</p><p>- Justo lo que quería oír – y esto, Beca sí lo celebra con una sonrisa alegre –. ¿Hay algún estudio libre hoy?</p><p>- Mmmm – Kyle frunce el ceño y teclea en la pantalla del iPad para salir de la agenda y entrar en el calendario de reservas –. Está el tres libre por la mañana, y por la tarde el uno.</p><p>- Vale, resérvalos – le pide Beca tras un chasquido de dedos.</p><p>Las cejas de Kyle se arquean.</p><p>- ¿Tienes algún proyecto del que no me has hecho partícipe? – se vuelve a inclinar hacia delante, la barbilla apoyada en su mano y el codo en sus piernas cruzadas –. ¿Es un secreto? ¿Quién es la gran estrella?</p><p>Beca ríe y empuja su silla para alejarse de la mesa, con la idea de ir a la cocina a ver si todavía quedan alguna de esas deliciosas magdalenas caseras que trajo Maggie de Contabilidad y en las que Beca no ha podido dejar de pensar desde ayer.</p><p>- Nadie, Kyle – responde de pasada mientras se dirige a la puerta, su tono tan casual que no parece que esté a punto de soltar una bomba –. Es para mí.</p><p>- ¿¡<em>Qué</em>?!</p><p>Sonríe con malicia al escuchar el brinco que da Kyle, el rascar de las patas metálicas de la silla sobre el suelo de madera, sus pasos apresurados para alcanzarla.</p><p>Es una delicia tener a Kyle a su merced.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Icarus, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>20 de agosto del 2026, 09:48h</em>
</p><p>Un <em>falsetto</em> especialmente dulce saca a Beca de su estado de contemplación y alza una mano automáticamente para sujetar el auricular izquierdo más cerca de su oído, apreciando la harmonía de la voz con la melodía.</p><p>- ¿Demasiado? – inquiere Fletcher desde dentro de la pecera, fijándose en el gesto de Beca, que puede ser fácilmente malinterpretado por dolor en lugar de disfrute.</p><p>- No, no – se apresura a asegurarle, el índice sobre el botón que abre la comunicación con la zona de grabación –. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.</p><p>Fletcher le regala una sonrisa y asiente, satisfecha, mientras mira algo en el móvil que sujeta en la mano.</p><p>Al otro lado del grueso cristal, Beca se gira hacia la pantalla del Mac para inspeccionar todos los avances que han logrado en una hora: hay capa tras capa de nuevos elementos y ya se empieza a atisbar el esqueleto de la canción.</p><p>- ¿Quieres escuchar lo que llevamos de momento? – ofrece, arrastrando la flecha del ratón sobre la barra del volumen para ajustar la pista de audio que funciona como harmonías de fondo.</p><p>- Vale.</p><p>Beca presiona la barra espaciadora del teclado y la canción empieza a reproducirse desde el inicio.</p><p>Fletcher se acerca a la mesa en la que reposa una lámpara de lava de colores cambiantes para coger su botella de agua, retirándose un mechón rubio que se le había quedado pegado al cacao que hidrata sus labios, y se acerca el botellín a la boca para dar un largo trago.</p><p>Su cabeza se mueve al ritmo de la música mientras bebe, y puntualiza con gestos de sus manos cada nota alta a la que ha llegado.</p><p>Beca escucha también, pero solo a medias.</p><p>Su mirada se desvía sola a la esquina superior derecha del Mac, en la que parpadea el diminuto reloj con el paso de un minuto. Sin ser totalmente consciente de ello, su pie se pone a dar golpecitos impacientes en el suelo.</p><p>Normalmente, las sesiones se reservan con una duración marcada, la que el artista o el productor ejecutivo considere necesarias, y siempre teniendo en cuenta las limitaciones que pueda tener Icarus por disponibilidad de x productor o de x estudio por x tiempo.</p><p>Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones se hacen excepciones.</p><p>A veces las sesiones duran menos porque la música simplemente <em>fluye</em> ese día; pero, en general, lo que más suele pasar es que se alarguen y se alarguen <em>y se alarguen </em>si las circunstancias lo permiten.</p><p>Los artistas pequeños que todavía están empezando son los que suelen estar más habituados a los horarios y los respetan a rajatabla; son los artistas que ya tienen cierto caché los que normalmente piden que se les acomode para continuar.</p><p>De todos modos, si ahora Fletcher le pidiera que sigan, a pesar de que se están acercando a las diez y técnicamente solo reservó el estudio 3 y a Beca durante una hora, Beca se vería en la obligación moral de acceder.</p><p>No tiene a nadie detrás, de hecho, tiene la agenda libre hasta las doce; y todo el tiempo que el estudio esté en uso por un artista es tiempo que les es retribuido.</p><p>Aunque ese tiempo, hoy, concretamente, Beca prefiriera dedicarlo a sacarse la melodía de sus sueños de la cabeza.</p><p>La canción termina abruptamente antes del puente que precede al último estribillo, y Beca regula diales en la mesa de mezclas y arrastra el ratón por la pantalla para retocar los pequeños errores que ha captado durante la escucha.</p><p>- Pues ya estaría, ¿no? – pregunta Fletcher, girándose hacia el grueso cristal que la separa de Beca –. Hoy por lo menos.</p><p>- Como tú veas. Podemos seguir con ello y ya dejamos cerrada una primera versión – ofrece, aunque internamente tenga los dedos cruzados tras la espalda para que le diga que no –. Pero, vamos, que en una sesión más ya la terminamos.</p><p>Fletcher asiente, satisfecha con la estimación, y le echa una mirada fugaz al iPhone que sujeta en la mano.</p><p>- Ahora imposible que tengo la grabación de un videoclip – se lamenta en el micrófono con un chasquido de la lengua.</p><p>Beca intenta que su alivio no sea obvio.</p><p>- Pero… – continúa Fletcher, ajena a la batalla interna de la morena. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla mientras desliza el pulgar por su iPhone, comprobado algo –. Tengo un hueco el viernes por la tarde – alza su mirada hacia Beca –. ¿Se lo digo a Kyle?</p><p>- Mejor – ríe Beca.</p><p>Ya es conocido en Icarus que los temas de agenda es mejor consultarlos directamente con Kyle porque Beca muchas veces no sabe ni a lo que ha accedido.</p><p>Fletcher le sonríe y cuelga con cuidado los cascos del gancho bajo el micrófono. Recoge sus cosas del sillón de tela morada oscura y tira de la gruesa puerta que mantiene la sala de grabación insonorizada y separada del resto del estudio.</p><p>- Nos vemos pronto, pues – se despide mientras engancha la tira de su mochilita de cuero de uno de sus hombros.</p><p>Beca sonríe y corrobora su despedida con un asentimiento.</p><p>En cuanto la puerta del estudio se cierra tras la figura de Fletcher, Beca se deja caer contra el acolchado respaldo de la silla de cuero y suspira: por fin sola. Inmediatamente se vuelve hacia el teclado y responde a su dulce llamada.</p><p>Toma asiento en la banqueta y extiende sus dedos sobre las teclas, saboreando el suave tirón de sus músculos después de tanto tiempo sin tocar el piano.</p><p>Concentrándose en la melodía que puede escuchar con absoluta claridad dentro de su cabeza, igual que si estuviera sonando de verdad a través de los altavoces del ordenador, intenta encontrar las notas que suenan con la misma tonalidad.</p><p>Es una tarea delicada que Beca <em>adora</em>.</p><p>Es un hecho mundialmente conocido que Beca se retiró como artista cuando se terminó su contrato de cuatro años con DJ Khaled, y en cada entrevista en los meses siguientes a su decisión siempre le hacían las tres mismas preguntas:</p><ol>
<li>¿Es definitivo o solo te estás tomando un descanso?</li>
<li>¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?</li>
<li>¿Pretendes volver a sacar música propia en algún momento?</li>
</ol><p>Para las cuales, Beca ya tenía las respuestas más que memorizadas de tanto decirlas:</p><ol>
<li>Es definitivo. Mi sueño siempre fue ser productora musical, nunca artista.</li>
<li>Abrir mi propia discográfica y dedicarme a producir a otros artistas.</li>
<li>No lo creo.</li>
</ol><p>Al final logró su objetivo: que a la gente le quedase claro que su breve etapa como artista fue solo eso, una breve etapa, una forma más rápida de alcanzar su sueño que si hubiera seguido la ruta más convencional.</p><p>Siempre le estaría agradecida a Khaled por ofrecerle esa enorme oportunidad, pero también siempre supo que lo dejaría en cuanto pudiera.</p><p>Durante sus años como artista, sufrió el síndrome del impostor: le perseguía la sensación de que ella no debía de estar subida en esos escenarios, que le estaba robando el puesto a alguien que realmente lo deseaba, que estaba viviendo el sueño de otra persona.</p><p>Cuando su contrato llegó a los cuatro años y Khaled le preguntó si tenía pensado renovar con ellos, o irse a otra discográfica, Beca le contestó que ninguna de las dos opciones.</p><p>- ¿Pensarías que estoy loca si te digo que me estoy planteando irme por mi cuenta? – le dijo en la soledad del enorme despacho del DJ.</p><p>- ¿Cómo artista independiente? – preguntó Theo, quien tuvo que hacer uso de su rango como productor ejecutivo para que Beca le dejase estar presente en la reunión.</p><p>- No, como productora – respondió la morena –. Quiero montar mi propia discográfica.</p><p>Theo puso expresión de horror y pánico al escucharla, y Beca supuso que era porque Theo nunca se cansaba de decirle que iba a “desperdiciar su talento como cantante” cada vez que Beca le recordaba que lo de ser artista era solo temporal.</p><p>O quizá era el hecho de que Beca se iba a convertir en la competencia, o que no la veía capaz de sacar adelante su propio negocio, o que We The Best Music iba a perder a la artista con la que más dinero ganaban.</p><p>Sin embargo, antes de que el británico pudiera intimidarla con sus estadísticas sobre el fracaso de empresas dirigidas por gente sin experiencia o historias sobre la decepción que sufrirían sus fans más jóvenes, Beca dio un paso adelante hacia Khaled.</p><p>Ignorando por completo a Theo, centró todos sus esfuerzos en la persona que más importaba en esa habitación.</p><p>- Cuando te conocí, me dijiste que era hora de que siguiera mi camino, de que escalara esa gran montaña para llegar a la cima – le recordó –. <em>Eso</em> estoy haciendo.</p><p>DJ Khaled se levantó de su silla tapizada con piel de guepardo, asintiendo lentamente.</p><p>Con ambas manos alzadas como si fuera el nuevo profeta, DJ Khaled inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y luego posó una de sus manos sobre su corazón por encima de su chándal verde botella de terciopelo y de las gruesas cadenas de oro.</p><p>- Me rompes el corazón, Beca – admitió con voz profunda –. Pero lo entiendo.</p><p>Beca dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio.</p><p>- Es hora de que el polluelo abandone el nido – Khaled entrelazó sus pulgares y batió los dedos extendidos de sus manos como hacían los niños para imitar a las mariposas –, de que extiendas tus alas y eches a volar.</p><p>Y así fue como, con la bendición de DJ Khaled, tras cuatro años como artista y sus subsecuentes cuatro álbumes, y a punto de cumplir los treinta, Beca dio un cambio drástico en su vida y abrió las puertas de Icarus.</p><p>La publicación que subió a su Instagram contando a sus seguidores las buenas/malas noticias sigue siendo la que más me gustas acumula de su perfil, y fue la que más <em>likes</em> recibió de todo lo compartido en Instagram esa semana.</p><p>Y por todas aquellas personas que, sin conocerla, apostaron a que acabaría arruinada antes de que acabase el año, hubo otras tantas que estuvieron dispuestas a ayudarla y le dieron una oportunidad.</p><p>Ahora, que vaya a ponerse a trabajar en esa melodía que sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que despertó esta mañana no significa que vaya a volver a hacer música propia, por mucho que Kyle así lo haya interpretado.</p><p>Siempre puede crearla y vendérsela a un artista que esté segura de que le va a hacer justicia.</p><p>Siempre puede crearla para sacársela de la cabeza y nunca hacerla pública, mantenerla en secreto en algún disco duro.</p><p>O…</p><p>Siempre puede crearla y hacerla <em>suya</em>.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (10.10)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Kyle</p>
  <p>Mira a ver si puedes conseguirme a Evan</p>
  <p>Porfis</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Kyle (10.11)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Ese es el saxofonista sexy, verdad? 😏</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (10.11)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>😂 😂 😂</p>
  <p>No deberías llamarle así</p>
  <p>Pero sí</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Kyle (10.11)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Okey 👌</p>
  <p>Para cuándo??</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (10.12)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Si puede, para hoy mismo</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Kyle (10.12)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Woooow</p>
  <p>Estás on fire chica</p>
  <p>🔥🔥🔥</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Paso por aquí fugazmente para informaros de que esta tarde me van a quitar dos muelas del juicio. ¿Y en qué os afecta eso a vosotres?, os estaréis preguntando. Con suerte, en nada.</p><p>Yo espero, deseo y confío que para el jueves que viene ya esté totalmente recuperada y más fresca que una lechuga recién cogida del huerto. Pero, en el extraño (y muy poco probable) caso de que se me complique el tema, si veis que el jueves no doy señales de vida, pues ya sabéis qué es lo que ha pasado.</p><p>Cuidaos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lo dicho: ¡totalmente recuperada y tan fresca como una lechuga recién cogida del huerto! Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis preguntado y dado ánimos. Sois los mejores 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 13: Parece que alguien le hubiera puesto del revés</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Colegio Jackson Heights, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>27 de agosto del 2026, 07:37h</em>
</p><p>Chloe deposita por fin la última mesa de sus niños que completa el cuadrado en el que ha organizado todas las demás, solo dejando un estrecho hueco en una de las esquinas por el que Chloe puede colarse hacia el centro.</p><p>Encima de cada mesa ha dejado una pista sobre el tema del que va a tratar la clase de hoy: dos vasos transparentes por niño llenos hasta un poco más de la mitad con agua.</p><p>En su mesa reposan el resto de los ingredientes necesarios para los experimentos, y que irá repartiendo y supervisando ella misma para evitar accidentes: vinagre, Fairy, colorante y crema de afeitar.</p><p>Tiene muchas ganas de que suene el timbre para empezar la clase y ver las caras de sus niños cuando les cuente lo que tiene planeado; pero aun así, cuando escucha la puerta abrirse tras ella, les echa de manera inmediata.</p><p>- Todavía no es la hora, chicos – alza la voz para que viaje por encima de su hombro hasta la puerta mientras ríe para sí misma –. Necesito que me deis cinco minutos más para prepararlo todo.</p><p>Saca de la bolsa de plástico el último juego de vasos y les quita el papel de burbuja. No puede resistir la tentación de explotar unas cuantas burbujas en su puño apretado antes de tirarlo a la basura y colocar los vasos en la mesa.</p><p>- Chloe.</p><p>La persona que llama su nombre es, definitivamente, <em>no</em> uno de sus niños, y Chloe gira rápida sobre los talones de sus sandalias.</p><p>- Ah, directora Foster – saluda. Cuando ve la forma en que los ojos marrones de su jefa analizan su nueva organización de la clase, sonríe y señala la fregona que reposa justo en la entrada –. Esta vez tengo un plan de contingencia preparado, no se preocupe – le asegura.</p><p>La directora ríe y se gira hacia la mujer que tiene a su lado y en la que Chloe no había reparado hasta ahora. Va vestida en un traje de falda de un suave tono lavanda que realza el moreno de su piel y sujeta un cuaderno de cuero en sus manos relajadas.</p><p>Su expresión es amable, aunque ahora está teñida de curiosidad mientras espera a la historia que claramente hay escondida tras ese comentario.</p><p>- Hace unas semanas, uno de los experimentos de Chloe no salió como debía – explica la directora Foster de buen humor –, y nos enteramos cuando comenzó a filtrarse agua al pasillo por debajo de la puerta.</p><p>La mujer también parece encontrarla como una anécdota de lo más divertida a juzgar por la risa queda que se cuela entre sus labios.</p><p>- Aun así, Chloe se las apañó para salvar la situación – continúa la directora con un gesto de la mano hacia la profesora –, y les enseñó los distintos estados del agua.</p><p>Chloe se recoge un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, todavía nada acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos de parte de gente a la que admira.</p><p>Se pone de puntillas al cruzar por el estrecho pasillo que se ha construido a sí misma para salir del centro del cuadrado de mesas y enrolla la bolsa de plástico vacía alrededor de su mano hasta convertirla en un nudo que no se desenrosca.</p><p>- Hoy son de bajo riesgo, no debería volver a convertir la clase en una piscina – deja el nudo de plástico sobre su mesa, al lado de los papeles impresos con las instrucciones de los experimentos –. Aunque a los niños les gustó mucho esa idea – añade, como en una reflexión tardía, con un movimiento ladeado de cabeza y un guiño.</p><p>- No lo dudo – ríe la mujer del traje lavanda.</p><p>Como si la directora Foster se acabase de acordar de cuál era su objetivo principal al visitar a Chloe, da un pequeño respingo y posa una mano amistosa en el hombro de la mujer.</p><p>- Chloe, esta es Amanda Harrison – presenta –. Es la directora de un centro privado especializado en la educación de niños con discapacidad de Los Ángeles, y hoy va a estar como oyente en tus clases y en algunas de las de tus compañeros</p><p>Chloe alarga una mano y estrecha la ofrecida por Amanda con una sonrisa.</p><p>Solo se permite arquear las cejas para demostrar su sorpresa con la noticia, pero por lo demás no delata lo absolutamente nerviosa que se acaba de poner ahora que sabe que va a tener una audiencia adulta.</p><p>A Chloe le encanta ponerse al nivel de los niños durante sus clases, y no sabe qué impresión va a generar eso en alguien ajeno a su proceso.</p><p>- Será como si no estuviera – le tranquiliza Amanda, quizá percibiendo sus nervios repentinos –. Me sentaré al fondo de la clase – señala con una mano hacia una esquina –, y no intervendré en ningún momento.</p><p>- ¿Te parece bien? – se asegura la directora Foster, su mirada firme clavada en Chloe en busca de la más mínima señal de desagrado.</p><p>- Sí, claro, por supuesto – acepta Chloe con vigorosos asentimientos y una sonrisa algo nerviosa –. Mis niños y yo estaremos encantados de tenerla con nosotros – le dice a Amanda, quien acepta la invitación con una gentil inclinación de la cabeza.</p><p>La directora Foster, satisfecha con el resultado, se disculpa y se despide.</p><p>- Tengo… Compré un par de vasos de sobra, por si acaso – Chloe apunta con sus pulgares hacia su mesa, a las bolsas de plástico que descansan sobre la superficie, y se inclina hacia Amanda con aire confidencial –. Uno no puede ser demasiado precavido cuando se trata de niños fácilmente excitables.</p><p>Amada le da la razón con una risa.</p><p>- Así que puede incluso unirse a nuestros experimentos de hoy, si quiere – ofrece, torciendo la boca en un gesto inseguro –. Imagino que no debe ser muy interesante estar una hora sentada en una esquina sin participar de la diversión.</p><p>- Pues… – el timbre suena en ese preciso momento, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Amanda, que espera a que termine para aceptar con una sonrisa agradecida –. Sería tonto por mi parte rechazar semejante oferta.</p><p>Chloe esboza una amplia sonrisa.</p><p>- Puede instalarse en mi mesa.</p><p>Justo entonces los niños empiezan a entrar en la clase, llenos de energía que gastar, y su excitación solo aumenta al fijarse en la disposición de sus mesas: Chloe solo las coloca así cuando van a hacer experimentos.</p><p>- Chicos, chicos – la voz de Chloe se alza por encima del alboroto acompañada de sus palmadas –. Haya orden, por favor.</p><p>Uno a uno, se van instalando en sus pupitres asignados y las conversaciones se reducen a un nervioso murmullo.</p><p>- Muy bien – les felicita Chloe, orgullosa de que cada día consiga que se calmen un poco más rápido –. Hoy vamos a aprender sobre el clima – arrastra las puntas de sus dedos sobre la pizarra verde oscuro en la que ha escrito el título del tema.</p><p>Se sacude la mano de polvo de tiza y se gira hacia Amanda.</p><p>- Pero, primero, hoy contamos con una invitada muy especial a la que quiero que deis la bienvenida...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>27 de agosto del 2026, 19:48h</em>
</p><p>Beca se está despidiendo del conserje que le ha subido a casa la bolsa llena de comida china que ha pedido para cenar cuando su móvil emite una serie de vibraciones cortas desde el bolsillo de sus pantalones de chándal.</p><p>Curva su pie descalzo en el borde de la puerta para cerrarla tras ella mientras inspecciona con ojo crítico el contenido de la bolsa, los tres contenedores de tamaño mediano que ahora que los tiene delante se da cuenta de que son demasiados.</p><p>- Bueno, mejor, así me libro de ir a comprar mañana – murmura en voz alta para nadie en particular, y su voz resuena en las paredes de su apartamento vacío.</p><p>Su iPhone vuelve a vibrar en el corto camino hasta la isla de su cocina, donde deposita la bolsa de plástico sobre el granito con cuidado de que los contenedores queden de pie, y pesca el móvil por el culo que sobresale fuera del estrecho bolsillo de su chándal.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (19.48)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado hoy</p>
  <p>No me lo termino de creer ni yo</p>
  <p>
    <em>Nota de voz (1:11)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nota de voz (0:24)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nota de voz (0:43)</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>Beca arquea las cejas y ladea la cabeza, muerta de curiosidad por saber qué ha ocurrido. Deja que el iPhone resbale por sus dedos extendidos hasta quedarse sobre el granito de la encimera y presiona el play de la primera nota de voz.</p><p>Sube el volumen hasta el máximo para asegurarse de poder oír bien a Chloe mientras continúa preparándose la cena, porque ahora mismo ninguna noticia puede ser más importante que el rugir de su estómago.</p><p>El sonido ambiente habitual de una calle neoyorquina sale por el altavoz de su móvil antes de que la voz de Chloe, temblorosa por la emoción y por ir andando a un ritmo rápido, se alce por encima.</p><p>- Vale, pues. Esta mañana estaba preparando la primera clase del día cuando vino la directora Foster con una mujer…</p><p>Beca sonríe para sí misma y emite un pequeño “mhhh” divertido, porque la forma en que Chloe ha empezado a contar la historia da pie a malpensar cómo va a continuar.</p><p>- …y me comentó que era la directora de un centro privado para niños con discapacidad de Los Ángeles…</p><p>Aquí, Beca se detiene a mitad de sacar uno de los contenedores de la bolsa y centra toda su atención en el iPhone.</p><p>Es plenamente consciente de que siempre ha sido el sueño de Chloe trabajar en un sitio así, y como esté a punto de decirle que lo ha conseguido, no quiere que se le caiga el arroz tres delicias al suelo por la sorpresa.</p><p>- …e iba a estar como oyente en algunas de las clases – Beca retoma la tarea de sacar los contenedores, con cautela, mientras la voz cambiante de Chloe prosigue con su historia –. Y claro, ha sido muy raro porque era la primera vez que venía alguien de fuera de visita. Se rumoreaba…</p><p>Chloe se interrumpe a sí misma cuando la sirena lejana de una ambulancia aumenta de intensidad al pasar a su lado con un escandaloso zumbido de ruedas sobre asfalto caliente, y espera hasta que se vuelve a alejar para hablar.</p><p>- Jesús… – musita para sí misma –. Eso, que se rumoreaba que era una inspección del gobierno de Nueva York para ver las condiciones de los colegios públicos y un millar de cosas más.</p><p>Beca sonríe al imaginar a la perfección el amplio gesto de la mano con el que Chloe probablemente ha acompañado esas palabras. Se vuelve hacia los armarios para coger un plato y vuelca en él una generosa porción de pato a la naranja.</p><p>- El caso es que al final del día volvieron a visitarme la directora Foster y Amanda, la mujer de Los Ángeles, y me contaron que Amanda había organizado una conferencia sobre educación en octubre…</p><p>Beca presta especial atención, presintiendo que este es un momento importante para la historia, y rasca distraídamente con los palillos en el contenedor de arroz tres delicias para echárselo en el plato.</p><p>- …pero habían tenido una baja a última hora y estaban buscando a alguien que cubriera una de las ponencias y…</p><p>La voz de Chloe se aleja del altavoz, como si estuviera distraída por algo, y Beca arquea una ceja con una sonrisa curiosa.</p><p>- Billie, ¿en serio? ¿Tienes un parque entero de césped y tienes que ir a hacer caca en <em>el único trozo de acera</em> que hay? – escucha la protesta de Chloe mientras mastica un dumpling de cerdo agridulce y tose cuando casi se ahoga por reírse –. Mierda – musita Chloe, de vuelta a hablar con Beca –. Espera un momento que necesito ambas manos para recoger la caca de Bil...</p><p>La nota de voz se corta abruptamente, pero la siguiente comienza a reproducirse de manera automática sin que Beca necesite hacer nada.</p><p>Acodada sobre la encimera de su cocina, moja un segundo dumpling en el contenedor de plástico que viene lleno de salsa de soja y lo sacude para que las gotas que resbalan por la masa hervida no se desperdicien.</p><p>Tenía pensado cenar en el estudio mientras trabajaba, pero ahora ya se ha instalado en la encimera y le da pereza moverse.</p><p>- Vale, ya estoy – exhala Chloe, y su respiración provoca un crujido en el altavoz –. ¿Dónde me había quedado? – piensa en voz alta, distraída –. Ah, sí. La conferencia. Pues eso, que me preguntó si estaba interesada en ser una de las ponentes y yo le dije que ¡claro!, ¡por supuesto!</p><p>Beca sonríe ante el tono emocionado de Chloe y siente cómo se le contagia parte de su alegría porque: primero, es un gran paso para Chloe que su trabajo sea reconocido en una mega conferencia llena de profesionales; y segundo, Chloe va a estar en Los Ángeles en apenas unas semanas.</p><p>Espera que el evento le deje tiempo a Chloe para que puedan verse, aunque solo sea para tomar un café juntas a primera hora de la mañana.</p><p>- …y entonces acompañamos a Amanda a su coche y yo ya pensaba que ahí quedaba todo, ¿sabes? Pero resulta que no – Beca emite un sonido interesado y va a llenar un vaso de agua al fregadero –. Porque la directora Foster me contó, en la más absoluta confidencialidad, que la visita de Amanda tenía un doble propósito…</p><p>La voz de Chloe vuelve a cortarse de manera brusca y Beca se gira desde donde está bebiendo agua en el fregadero para observar su iPhone.</p><p>Sin embargo, pronto escucha un suave pitido que precede a la siguiente nota de voz reproduciéndose.</p><p>- Perdón, he tocado donde no debía y se me ha cortado – se disculpa Chloe con una risa –. Me dijo que tenía un doble propósito porque, sí, había venido principalmente en busca de alguien que hiciera de ponente en su conferencia, pero también…</p><p>Se escuchan una serie de alterados ladridos y Chloe bufa.</p><p>- Sí, ya lo sé, Billie, pero es hora de irse a casa – regaña suavemente. Su voz suena ahogada, como si estuviera agachada para enganchar la correa en el arnés de Billie –. Eh, no sé qué te estaba diciendo – le comenta a Beca.</p><p>La morena ríe quedamente alrededor de los palillos.</p><p>Le encantan las notas de voz de Chloe porque siempre son de lo más caóticas: o se distrae con las cosas más mundanas de una historia y se desvía cincuenta veces hasta por fin contarte lo que quería contarte, o se interrumpe constantemente por culpa de Billie.</p><p>El resultado final son audios de nunca menos de cinco minutos que Beca ya sabe que debe escuchar con paciencia y, preferiblemente, mientras invierte su tiempo en otras cosas.</p><p>- Ah, sí, sí – exclama Chloe –. Foster me confesó que también había venido porque pronto iba a quedar una vacante en su centro privado y quería usar la conferencia en Los Ángeles como una especie de prueba…</p><p>Chloe habla cada vez más rápido como siempre que se emociona y Beca se la imagina con claridad agitado las manos en amplios aspavientos mientras sonríe ampliamente.</p><p>- …y la ponencia que haga en un mes será mi carta de presentación, una especie de exposición de mis ideas y mis logros, y si les interesa… ¡Es muy posible que me hagan una oferta! – la última vocal se termina deformando en un grito excitado.</p><p>Beca siente su pecho agitarse de pura felicidad y se le caen los palillos de la mano. Golpean el granito con repiqueteos quedos, ruedan por la encimera sin tropezar con ningún objeto que los detenga hasta caer por el borde al suelo con más repiqueteos.</p><p>Pero Beca ni se da cuenta de ello.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (20.01)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>CHLOEEEE!!!!!</p>
  <p>OH DIOS MÍO</p>
  <p>ESO ES INCREÍBLE!!!!!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (20.02)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>VERDAAAD?!?!?!</p>
  <p>Todavía estoy temblando</p>
  <p>Foster me dijo que no le dijera nada a nadie</p>
  <p>Pero quería que lo supiera para que fuera preparada para deslumbrar</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (20.02)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>No tengo duda alguna de que les encantarás</p>
  <p>Serían tontos si pasaran de ti</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (20.02)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>💜💜💜</p>
  <p>Pero te imaginas que me vaya a LA a vivir???</p>
  <p>Seríamos vecinas!!!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (20.03)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Ya ves</p>
  <p>Estaría bien no tener a mi mejor amiga en el otro lado del país 😔</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (20.04)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Awww Becs</p>
  <p>Yo también te echo de menos 😘</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (20.05)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>😉</p>
  <p>Cuándo es la conferencia???</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (20.05)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Son cuatro días</p>
  <p>Del 10 al 14 de octubre</p>
  <p>Me pagan ellos el hotel y todo</p>
  <p>Es en el Hollywood Roosevelt</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (20.05)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Wow</p>
  <p>Qué nivel</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (20.06)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Y eso me recuerda que tengo que pedirte un favor</p>
  <p>Porque Lizzie no puede hacerse cargo de Billie durante una semana entera</p>
  <p>Y el hotel no acepta perros</p>
  <p>Y no quiero tener que dejarla en una perrera 😓</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (20.06)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Aaaah ya veo</p>
  <p>Por el interés te quiero Andrés</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (20.07)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Noooo 😭</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (20.07)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Jajajajajajaa</p>
  <p>No te preocupes Chlo</p>
  <p>Se puede quedar conmigo</p>
  <p>Sin problemas</p>
  <p>También te lo ofrecería a ti pero si te pagan el hotel…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (20.09)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Es más cómodo el hotel</p>
  <p>Logísticamente</p>
  <p>Pero</p>
  <p>Lo que sí puedo hacer es cogerme el billete de vuelta a NY el domingo??</p>
  <p>Y así pasamos el finde juntas??</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (20.09)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Acaso necesitas preguntar???</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (20.09)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Bieeeen!!!</p>
  <p>😁</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>
  <em>Icarus, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>10 de octubre del 2026, 10:33h</em>
</p><p>Beca espera hasta que la pantalla de su Mac se queda completamente en negro, señalizando que ya se ha apagado, para empujarse con ambas manos en el borde de su mesa de cristal y separar la silla lo necesario como para levantarse.</p><p>Se inclina hasta que puede ver su reflejo en la pantalla en negro del Mac y comprueba que su pintalabios rosa pálido sigue en orden. Se peina el pelo con los dedos, pensando, al sentir las puntas ligeramente ásperas rozar su piel, que debería pedir cita en la peluquería.</p><p>Coge su cazadora de cuero de donde la dejó colgada en el respaldo de su silla de trabajo y se asegura dos veces de llevar el móvil en el bolsillo y con la cremallera subida para que no corra peligro.</p><p>Se dobla la cazadora de un brazo y, llaves del coche en una mano, el bolso colgando el hombro, tira del manillar metálico de la puerta acristalada de su despacho para salir de él. La escucha cerrarse a su espalda con un <em>woosh</em> que le echa el pelo en la cara.</p><p>Se retira los mechones, con cuidado de no darse en los ojos con la llave del coche —no sería la primera vez que le pasa—, y golpea con un nudillo en la puerta abierta de par en par del despacho de Kyle.</p><p>Voces de reporteros se filtran a través del espacio abierto a un volumen moderado:</p><p>- …dadanos están presionando a sus gobiernos para que tomen medidas de efecto inmediato que ayuden a frenar el avance de la pand…</p><p>Kyle alza la cabeza de lo que está mirando tan atentamente en la pantalla de su portátil y presiona la barra espaciadora del teclado para pausarlo.</p><p>- Por dios, Kyle, ¿quieres dejar de ver las noticias? – resopla Beca con unos ojos en blanco.</p><p>- Es importante mantenerse informado de lo que está pasando – responde él en tono neutro y practicado, como si hubiera ensayado esa respuesta frente al espejo.</p><p>- Sí, pero lo tuyo casi raya en la obsesión – desestima Beca, el ceño fruncido en casi preocupación –. No necesitas estar viendo las noticias 24/7 para saber que el mundo se está yendo a la mierda…</p><p>Kyle no parece estar escuchándola, simplemente mira a Beca con extrañeza, como si no terminase de entender lo que tiene delante de las narices.</p><p>- ¿Te vas? – pregunta, confundido.</p><p>- Sí, solo por una hora – Beca asiente y recoloca la cazadora de cuero en su brazo para que no se le resbale más –. He quedado con Chloe.</p><p>- ¿Con Chloe? – repite Kyle.</p><p>- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a venir a Los Ángeles por una conferencia? – su tono es burlón y algo sarcástico cuando bufa –. Hazme caso: tanto informativo te está friendo el cerebro – hace un gesto vago con la mano hacia el portátil abierto.</p><p>Kyle solo le lanza una mirada hostil.</p><p>- Voy a tomar un café rápido con ella antes de que empiece el primer ponente del día y a recoger a Billie, que se va a quedar en mi casa esta semana.</p><p>Ante eso, Kyle parece salir de su estupor y por fin reacciona. Cruza los brazos firmemente en su pecho y arquea una ceja en actitud crítica. Tras sus gafas redondas, sus ojos verdes relucen con un brillo desafiante.</p><p>- Ah, o sea, que a Billie sí que lo cuidas, ¿pero a Keb no? – reprocha con un movimiento orgulloso de mandíbula.</p><p>- No, perdona, pero no es lo mismo – Beca alza un dedo y lo apunta en su dirección en señal de advertencia.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no es lo mismo?</p><p>- Porque Billie es un amor de perra, y tu gato…</p><p>- ¡Keb también es un amor! – protesta Kyle, ofendido –. Si tan solo te tomaras el tiempo necesario para conocerle mejor…</p><p>- <em>No.</em> <em>Tiene.</em> <em>Pelo</em>, Kyle – argumenta Beca con intensidad, porque esta es una discusión que han tenido repetidas veces –. Parece que alguien le hubiera puesto del revés – y hace un vuelco con sus manos que, considera, es muy ilustrativo.</p><p>- ¡Es un gato esfinge! – dice Kyle igual que si eso significara algo importante, batiendo una mano en el aire para borrar la imagen que Beca ha pintado en él.</p><p>- ¡Y tiene cara de mala leche!</p><p>- ¡Eso es porque presiente tu hostilidad hacia él!</p><p>Beca se sacude con un dramático escalofrío al recordar los fríos ojos del gato persiguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y el estado de inmovilidad casi antinatural en el que permaneció toda la tarde, como a la espera del momento ideal para atacar.</p><p>Agita una mano como si estuviera intentando espantar algo y resopla con repelús.</p><p>- Di lo que quieras, pero me da muy mal rollo, lo siento. Una mascota tiene que ser adorable, no que parezca que está a punto de comerte en cualquier momento.</p><p>Kyle bufa, pero Beca insiste.</p><p>- No, lo digo en serio – posa las puntas de sus dedos en la mesa de su asistente para llamar su atención –. ¿Has visto Capitana Marvel?</p><p>Un asentimiento.</p><p>- ¿Recuerdas el gato al que le salían tentáculos de la boca?</p><p>Otro asentimiento.</p><p>- Pues eso es lo que siento que va a hacer Keb cada vez que establezco contacto visual con él.</p><p>Ahí pierde a Kyle, que se recuesta contra el respaldo de su silla con un resoplido indignado.</p><p>- Eres una exagerada – acusa –. Solo admite que te cae mal Keb y ya está.</p><p>Beca emite un grito frustrado que mayormente muere ahogado en su garganta y agita ambas manos en el aire.</p><p>- ¡Eso es… – hace una breve pausa para remarcar la siguiente palabra, juntando las puntas de sus dedos índice y corazón con el pulgar –, <em>literalmente</em> lo que estoy intentando hacer! – exclama.</p><p>- Vale – acepta Kyle con un asentimiento algo seco. Si no fuera porque Beca puede ver con claridad el brillo divertido de sus ojos se pensaría que se ha tomado como una ofensa personal que no le caiga bien su mascota.</p><p>Lo cual Beca entendería.</p><p>- Pero, ahora… – prosigue Kyle, inclinándose sobre su mesa con la misma expresión de un león que ha pillado a su presa desprevenida y la tiene entre sus garras –. Admite que si Keb fuera de Chloe, <em>sí</em> te quedarías cuidando de él.</p><p>Beca solo duda un segundo.</p><p><em>Un</em> segundo.</p><p><em>Uno</em>.</p><p>Pero Kyle lo ve y sus zarpas de león se cierran alrededor de la garganta de Beca antes incluso de que le dé tiempo a reaccionar.</p><p>- ¡JA! ¡Lo sabía! – exclama de forma innecesariamente escandalosa –. ¡No tiene nada que ver con Billie o Keb, y <em>todo</em> que ver con <em>Chloe</em>!</p><p>El tono en que pronuncia el nombre de la pelirroja es el mismo que usaría un hermano mayor para burlarse del <em>crush </em>de su hermana pequeña, y, por algún motivo, a pesar de ser hija única, hace que los instintos más primarios de Beca se despierten.</p><p>Reprime a duras penas el instinto de lanzarse sobre Kyle y pelear rodando por el suelo hasta que sus enfados se conviertan en risas o en llantos.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando Kyle agita un dedo acusatorio en frente de su cara para continuar regodeándose de su victoria, Beca no se corta a la hora de batirlo lejos de ella con un fuerte golpe del dorso de su mano.</p><p>- Lo que tú digas – musita, sabiéndose pillada –. Vas a hacer que llegue tarde.</p><p>- A tu cita – termina Kyle por ella.</p><p>- No es una cita – rebate de inmediato, su tono un mordisco venoso del peor tipo de víbora existente.</p><p>Pero eso solo hace que Kyle ría con más fuerza.</p><p>Beca gruñe, exasperada, y piensa que todas las experiencias que no vivió durante su infancia por haber sido hija única de padres divorciados, las está viviendo ahora por haber contratado a un asistente tan entrometido.</p><p>Gira sobre los talones de sus botas y se marcha de allí entre un revoloteo de la falda de su vestido.</p><p>- ¡Estás despedido! – le grita por encima del hombro.</p><p>- Vale, <em>jefa</em> – es la respuesta burlona de Kyle.</p><p>Y mucho tiene que decir de ellos, y de su dinámica habitual, el hecho de que nadie en la plantilla reaccione de forma alguna – nadie se gira, nadie alza la cabeza de sus proyectos – ante el intercambio de improperios.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Ser capaz de mandar una nota de voz por debajo de los dos minutos? No lo sé, Rick, parece falso.</p><p>Yo soy como Chloe. No suelo mandar notas de voz porque terminan siendo tan caóticas que cuando las escucho de vuelta me compadezco de la pobre alma caritativa que le toque soportarme (normalmente mi mejor amiga).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capítulo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se me había olvidado por completo que hoy es jueves y lo que eso significa. Mi concepción del paso del tiempo ya era inexistente pre-covid, pero ahora que todos los días son exactamente iguales, es puro c a o s en el interior de mi cabeza.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 14: Sé lo vuestro, ¿vale?</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hotel Hollywood Rooselvet, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>12 de octubre del 2026, 11:43h</em>
</p><p>Estar en el backstage de un escenario, asomada a uno de los laterales para espiar sin ser vista cómo se va llenando lentamente la parte del público, le trae a Chloe un millar de recuerdos que le hacen sonreír con nostalgia.</p><p>Cuando se da la vuelta al sentir un par de golpecitos en el hombro, casi espera encontrarse a las Bellas organizadas en abanico tras ella con Beca en el centro de la formación: su azul medianoche lleno de concentración, sus labios firmes por los nervios, el micrófono ya en la mano.</p><p>Sin embargo, a quien se encuentra es a un técnico de sonido que se mueve de manera enérgica y apurada.</p><p>- Chloe, ¿verdad? – le pregunta el hombre para estar seguro. Ante el asentimiento de Chloe, le enseña un micrófono de pinza y la petaca que trae en las manos –. Tengo que ponerte el micro.</p><p>- Oh, sí, claro.</p><p>- ¿Puedes descamisarte la blusa un momento?</p><p>Chloe tira de la sedosa tela color coral, cuidadosa de no arrugarla, hasta que se desliza por fuera de la cintura de sus pantalones chinos y vuelve su mirada expectante al técnico de sonido.</p><p>Pero el hombre no le está prestando atención.</p><p>Se ha llevado una mano al oído donde tiene el pinganillo que lleva conectado a su walkie-talkie y parece estar escuchando alguna instrucción que no le conviene, pues frunce el ceño y chasca la lengua en un gesto que derrocha irritación.</p><p>- Um… – Chloe mueve una mano casi con intención de alzarla como si estuviera en una de sus clases –. Puedo ponérmelo yo, si necesitas ir a otro sitio – ofrece con una sonrisa que, espera, transmite confianza –. Tengo experiencia con ellos.</p><p>El rostro del hombre se llena inmediatamente de alivio y Chloe puede ver, <em>literalmente</em>, cómo pierde parte de la tensión que llevaba sobre los hombros.</p><p>- ¿En serio? – suspira –. Eso sería genial, gracias.</p><p>- No hay de qué – le asegura Chloe con un guiño, aceptando en sus palmas ahuecadas el equipamiento que le deja el técnico antes de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta.</p><p>Chloe agradece el proceso metódico y casi terapéutico de desenredar el cable del micro, porque la distrae de sus nervios. Sus dedos se mueven solos, funcionando a base de memoria muscular, deshaciendo nudos para colar el cable por el interior de su blusa.</p><p>La vibración de su iPhone en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta la distrae momentáneamente y recuerda que no lo ha puesto en silencio. Ese pequeño despiste cae sobre ella con la intensidad de un chispazo, de un calambre, y da un pequeño brinco en el sitio.</p><p>Se apresura a corregir su error, sin embargo, uno de los mensajes que acaba de recibir llama su atención.</p><p><strong>Becs (ahora): </strong>Llevas ropa interior??</p><p>Chloe resopla una carcajada que le gana alguna que otra mirada extrañada de los técnicos que trabajan de forma apresurada a su alrededor, y desbloquea el móvil de manera inmediata para responder.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (11.45)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>La verdad es que sí, gracias por preguntar</p>
  <p>Llevo unas bragas muy bonitas de encaje rosa coral a juego con el sujetador</p>
  <p>Te gustarían 😉</p>
  <p>La gente tendría que preguntar más por la ropa interior de los demás</p>
  <p>De qué sirve que me ponga un conjunto precioso de savage x fenty y me sienta híper sexy si no se lo puedo contar a nadie??</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (11.45)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>JAJAJAJAJA</p>
  <p>Vale, tomo nota</p>
  <p>Todos los días te preguntaré qué ropa interior llevas, no te preocupes</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (11.46)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Perfecto!</p>
  <p>Incluso puedo acompañar mi respuesta de una foto</p>
  <p>Por eso de que son más ilustrativas 😉</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (11.46)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>No hace falta</p>
  <p>Prefiero hacer uso de mi imaginación 😉</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (11.46)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Lástima……</p>
  <p>Tú te lo pierdes</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (11.47)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>No lo dudo…</p>
  <p>Pero no preguntaba por eso</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (11.47)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Vaya 😕</p>
  <p>Jajajaajaja en realidad me alegro</p>
  <p>Porque por mucho que me duela, no es el momento ni el lugar para ESE tipo de conversación</p>
  <p>Tendrás que esperar para verlas 😉</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (11.47)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>JAJAJAAJAJ</p>
  <p>No, no</p>
  <p>Solo quería asegurarme de que no te fueras a marcar un Amy</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (11.48)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Considerando que no tengo intención de colgarme del techo…</p>
  <p>Creo que no corro peligro</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (11.48)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Te pueden estallar los pantalones al agacharte a recoger algo del suelo</p>
  <p>O al sentarte</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (11.48)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Perdona!!!</p>
  <p>No tengo TANTO culo como para hacer estallar los pantalones!!!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (11.49)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Mmmmm</p>
  <p>No sé yo…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (11.49)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Ah</p>
  <p>Eres una experta en mi culo acaso??</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Becs (11.49)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Bueno</p>
  <p>Me he pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo mirándotelo</p>
  <p>Así que supongo que sí</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>- ¿Todo bien? – inquiere una voz amable a su lado.</p><p>La interrupción no es bien recibida precisamente, y Chloe aplasta el pequeño fuego de irritación que llamea en su pecho al alzar la mirada de su móvil.</p><p>Encuentra a Amanda Harrison de pie a su derecha, en apariencia, sin estar prestándole mucha atención: sus intensos ojos escrudiñan el público, en su mayoría ya sentado en sus asientos correspondientes en el amplio salón de conferencias.</p><p>Chloe no sabe si es porque Amanda de alguna forma presiente que Chloe necesita un segundo para recomponerse, o si simplemente se ha sentido obligada a decir algo para hacer notar su presencia.</p><p>Carraspea como si pretendiera expulsar el rubor que puede notar subir por su cuello y coge una respiración calmante.</p><p>- Ha habido numerosas bajas – se lamenta Amanda con un chasquido decepcionado de la lengua, antes de añadir, casi como en una consideración tardía –: Lo cual es comprensible, considerando lo que está pasando y el miedo generalizado. Pero aun así hemos conseguido reunir un buen grupo de gente, ¿no crees?</p><p>Amanda señala con un gesto de barbilla hacia el murmullo de voces procedentes del otro lado del escenario y mira a Chloe, expectante.</p><p>Chloe asiente, aunque pensar en todos los ojos que van a estar fijos en ella en lo que es solo cuestión de minutos hace que un agujero negro aparezca en el fondo de su estómago y empiece a sudar por las palmas de las manos.</p><p>Se las seca de la forma más disimulada de la que es capaz en la tela de sus pantalones y, tras guardar el iPhone, engancha la pinza del micro en la solapa de su americana.</p><p>- ¿Has hablado antes en otro tipo de eventos similares? – inquiere Amanda.</p><p>- No – Chloe niega con una sacudida de cabeza mientras vuelve a meterse la blusa por dentro de la cintura de los pantalones –. Este es el primero – admite con una sonrisa algo tímida.</p><p>- Oh – la mujer parece sorprendida a juzgar por la forma en que arquea las cejas y ladea la cabeza –. Pues no lo parece. Se te ve… – se pausa un momento en busca de la expresión correcta –. Muy segura de ti misma, como si estuvieras en tu elemento.</p><p>Chloe resopla una risa, porque si Amanda tan solo supiera el enorme esfuerzo que le supone no demostrar lo mucho que le tiembla el cuerpo entero…</p><p>Pero tiene parte de razón: Chloe no aparenta estar ni un tercio de lo nerviosa que realmente se siente, porque tras cuatro años como líder de un grupo de chicas muy susceptibles a las emociones ajenas uno aprende a enmascarar sus nervios para evitar la histeria colectiva.</p><p>- En la universidad estuve en un grupo de a cappella… – empieza a explicar con una sonrisa nostálgica –. Éramos bastante buenas. Llegamos a actuar para Obama y en el Campeonato Internacional de A Cappella Universitaria en Copenhague, el cual, por cierto, ganamos – acompaña sus palabras con un movimiento orgulloso de los hombros.</p><p>- ¿Ah, sí? – Amanda parece encontrar verdadero deleite en este pequeño descubrimiento y sus ojos chispean con curiosidad apenas contenida –. ¡Qué interesante!</p><p>Ahora, Chloe está acostumbrada a escuchar esa misma reacción de labios de mucha gente, normalmente enlazada con ironía o pura indiferencia.</p><p>Es lo que la ha llevado a sentir cierto recelo de compartir su pasado como cantante de a cappella con gente desconocida, porque no saben <em>apreciarlo</em>. Se lo toman a broma, o lo usan como material para hacer chistes degradantes, y Chloe no permite que algo tan importante para ella sea menospreciado de esa forma en su cara.</p><p>No es el caso de Amanda, sin embargo; y Chloe siente un ligero alivio.</p><p>- Pero supongo que ahí aprendí a gestionar mejor mis nervios para que no me dominasen por completo.</p><p>- Tiene sentido, sí…</p><p>Amanda asiente, despacio y de manera pensativa, aunque sus labios todavía están curvados en una sonrisa divertida que desaparece el instante en que una mujer joven vestida en un elegante traje se acerca para susurrarle algo al oído.</p><p>La respuesta de Amanda es queda, su rostro una auténtica máscara de seriedad y profesionalidad; pero sus ojos mantienen su brillo interesado cuando se vuelve hacia Chloe.</p><p>- Tendrás que contarme más sobre tu grupo de a cappella un día de estos, mientras tomamos un café, quizá – propone, sus cejas arqueadas en expresión expectante.</p><p>Chloe siente un relámpago de emoción recorrer su columna vertebral y contiene a duras penas las ganas de dejar que todo su cuerpo vibre en completa armonía.</p><p>- Claro, me encantaría – se apresura a aceptar, casi con miedo de que la oferta solo sea válida durante cinco milésimas de segundo –. Cuando quieras.</p><p>- Lo hablamos luego – Amanda acepta el micrófono de mano que le tiende la mujer que probablemente sea su asistente o secretaria, y señala con él hacia el escenario que las espera –. Les doy la bienvenida y te presento, ¿vale?</p><p>Amanda espera la confirmación de Chloe, que viene en forma de un asentimiento, y como presintiendo que acaba de acordarse de golpe de lo nerviosa que está, posa una mano tranquilizadora en su antebrazo.</p><p>- Lo vas a hacer genial – le asegura con una sonrisa llena de confianza.</p><p>Chloe deja escapar una temblorosa respiración y trata de devolver la sonrisa.</p><p>Desde la protección del <em>backstage</em>, de la gruesa y pesada cortina azul que la esconde de la vista del público, observa cómo Amanda camina con confianza hacia el centro del escenario, recibiendo el aplauso del público.</p><p>Chloe cierra los ojos y se concentra en su propia respiración, dejando que los sonidos que la rodean, en vez de resultarle de lo más abrumadores, la bañen como agua calmante.</p><p>Antes de quedarse sin tiempo, saca el iPhone del bolsillo interno de su americana para comprobar por triple, cuádruple, quíntuple vez que lo ha puesto en silencio absoluto y no va a tener ninguna desafortunada interrupción en plena ponencia.</p><p>El nombre de Beca en una de las múltiples notificaciones que esperan a ser abiertas en su pantalla de bloqueo le recuerda su conversación, desgraciadamente interrumpida, y dedica sus últimos segundos en el anonimato en leer los mensajes.</p><p><strong>Becs (11.57): </strong>Vaya, ese es un momento algo inoportuno para dejar de responder 😂</p><p><strong>Becs (11.58): </strong>A por ellos Chlo!</p><p><strong>Becs (11.58): </strong>Les vas a encantar 💜</p><p><strong>Becs (ahora): </strong>Y que conste que es un MUY buen culo 😉</p><p>Y si Chloe sale al escenario al escuchar su nombre y los aplausos correspondientes con una amplia sonrisa y un ligero color sonrosado en las mejillas, es simple y completamente culpa de Beca.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>12 de octubre del 2026, 20:07h</em>
</p><p>Beca frunce el ceño cuando escucha el sonido del timbre de su apartamento y echa un vistazo por encima del hombro al reloj digital del horno para comprobar la hora que es.</p><p>Le extraña recibir vistas tan tarde porque, primero, no está esperando a nadie ni le tienen que traer nada; y, segundo, su edificio es de alta seguridad y solo una selecta y corta lista de personas pueden subir directamente hasta su puerta sin que la avisen.</p><p>Lo que la vuelve a traer al punto número uno: no está esperando a nadie ni a nada.</p><p>Billie salta de estar tranquilamente tumbada a su lado sobre los azulejos de la cocina a sentarse sobre sus cuartos traseros ante la emocionante perspectiva de gente nueva. Le ladra dos veces y la observa con la cabeza ladeada, como preguntándose por qué no se mueve.</p><p>Su cola roza los azulejos en un acelerado <em>swish swish</em> blanco que siempre hace reír a Beca.</p><p>- ¿Has invitado tú a alguien? – le pregunta al animal con las cejas arqueadas –. Porque yo no.</p><p>Golpea la cuchara de madera que está usando para remover la salsa que tiene a fuego lento y la deja equilibrada en uno de los mangos de la cacerola. Se seca las manos en el trapo mientras camina hacia la puerta, esquivando a Billie cuando zigzaguea entre sus piernas para llegar ella primero.</p><p>Abre de un energético tirón y su sorpresa solo aumenta al ver quién está al otro lado, balanceándose sobre las plantas de sus pies.</p><p>- ¿Jesse?</p><p>Está bastante segura de que no, pero aun así su cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad tratando de recordar si habían quedado y por algún motivo Beca se ha olvidado.</p><p>- Hey, Bec – saluda él antes de autoinvitarse al interior de su apartamento con tanta calma que cualquiera diría que él también vive allí.</p><p>- Por favor, pasa, sé bienvenido – exclama Beca a su espalda, derrochando sarcasmo –. Siéntete como en tu casa.</p><p>Para cuando rodea la esquina que da a la cocina, Jesse ya ha guardado en la nevera el último botellín de cerveza del pack de 6 que ha traído consigo y está agachado para rascar enérgicamente la barriga de Billie.</p><p>Se incorpora cuando Beca entra y coge el cartón que envolvía los botellines para tirarlo a la basura de reciclar. Se mueve con tanto conocimiento de la disposición de todas sus cosas que Beca se queda un segundo parada en la entrada.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquiere en tono que suena ligeramente acusatorio a pesar de que no es esa su intención.</p><p>Afortunadamente, Jesse la conoce tan bien a estas alturas que no se ofende. Se limita a acodarse en la isla de la cocina, sentado en uno de los taburetes, y observa con una sonrisa bobalicona cómo Beca apaga el fuego y retira la cacerola del calor residual del fogón.</p><p>- Estaba por la zona – Jesse suelta una carcajada al ver la mirada nada impresionada que le lanza Beca –. No, en serio – asegura, alzando las manos en señal de inocencia –. Fui a tomar algo con unos clientes y se me ocurrió pasarme por aquí.</p><p>- Uh-huh – el tono de Beca suena incrédulo, pero porque a estas alturas ella también conoce a Jesse tan bien que sabe que esta visita está motivada por algo más que solo “estar por la zona”.</p><p>- Vale, lo admito, me has pillado – Jesse cede mucho más rápido de lo que Beca esperaba y eso solo significa una cosa: está impaciente por compartir con alguien el cotilleo de turno –. Es cierto que he quedado con unos clientes, pero también quería venir a verte porque el otro día estaba hablando con Kyle y me…</p><p>- ¿Con Kyle? ¿<em>Mi</em> Kyle? – le interrumpe Beca, señalándose a sí misma con la cuchara de madera.</p><p>Jesse bufa una risa.</p><p> - Sí, <em>tu</em> Kyle – confirma en tono ligeramente burlón –. Y me dijo que…</p><p>- ¿Desde cuándo habláis tú y Kyle?</p><p>- Desde que nos presentaste en la fiesta esa hace… – Jesse guiña los ojos al calcular mentalmente hacia atrás –, ¿año y medio, o así? – asiente, aparentemente satisfecho con su estimación temporal.</p><p>Beca arquea las cejas de manera notable y parpadea un par de veces, cogida totalmente por sorpresa.</p><p>Acaba de descubrir este pequeño detalle y, normalmente, no le habría prestado atención alguna si no fuera porque le extraña bastante que Kyle, que le cuenta hasta sus conversaciones con la cajera del supermercado, nunca haya mencionado nada sobre hablar con Jesse.</p><p>- Sí, nos hicimos colegas – Jesse se encoge de hombros –. Resulta que tenemos un montón de cosas en común.</p><p>Y ahí es cuando todo hace <em>click</em> en la cabeza de Beca.</p><p>Deja la cacerola sobre el granito con un retumbar metálico y gira la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Jesse. Sus manos descansan en posición relajada en el borde de la encimera y esboza una sonrisa torcida.</p><p>- Ah – murmura simplemente, con un único asentimiento, lento y lleno de comprensión.</p><p>Ahora es Jesse quien frunce el ceño.</p><p>- ¿Ah, qué?</p><p>- Nada – la sonrisa de Beca se ensancha más todavía porque su lado perverso está disfrutando mucho con este momento –. ¿Sabe Kyle que solo sois… colegas? – pronuncia la palabra en tono burlón y una risa malamente contenida.</p><p>Jesse parece de lo más confundido de la pregunta, tanto, de hecho, que casi parece que Beca le hubiera hablado en un idioma inexistente. Agita levemente la cabeza, como tratando de procesar lo que ha oído, y se sienta más recto en el taburete.</p><p>- ¿Qué insinúas?</p><p>- Kyle es bi, Jesse – dice Beca como toda respuesta.</p><p>- Ya lo sé – pero el joven no termina de captar la indirecta y su ceño fruncido se vuelve más profundo –. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver…?</p><p>El resoplido divertido de Beca corta su pregunta a la mitad.</p><p>- Que me resulta muy raro que si habláis tan regularmente como dices, nunca me haya mencionado nada al respecto.</p><p>- No tiene por qué…</p><p>- Ya sé que no tiene por qué, pero siempre lo hace de todos modos – Beca pone los ojos en blanco, aunque su gesto derrocha afecto.</p><p>Ve la comprensión abrirse paso por el rostro de Jesse igual que un rayo ilumina una noche tormentosa: primero viene la sorpresa; luego, una breve chispa de pánico; seguido de cerca por la calma que viene con la negación, o de hacer las paces con ello.</p><p>Afortunadamente, Jesse nunca ha sido de ego frágil.</p><p>- ¡Ja! ¿Te imaginas? – exclama una risa –. Si eso es cierto… Bueno – se encoge de hombros y se pasa una mano por el pelo con actitud prepotente –. Tampoco podría culparle.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco tan exageradamente que casi es capaz de ver el interior de su cabeza y suelta un bufido. Hace una pelota con el trapo de la cocina y se lo tira a Jesse a la cara con excelente puntería.</p><p>- Si es cierto, más vale que tengas una conversación con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde – le advierte con una mirada punzante que revela que ahora no está de broma.</p><p>- Sí, sí – promete Jesse, asintiendo, y aunque todavía tiene una sonrisa tonta en los labios y no parece estar diciéndoselo en serio, Beca sabe perfectamente que cuando el momento llegue va a tratar el tema con la delicadeza que merece.</p><p>Beca pide con un gesto que le devuelva el trapo y recibe la bola de tela entre sus dos manos abiertas, colgándoselo estirado de un hombro mientras se gira a terminar de preparar la cena.</p><p>- Pero, ya que estamos hablando de sentimientos… – empieza a decir Jesse a su espalda –. El caso es que, el otro día cuando estaba hablando con Kyle me dijo una cosa de lo más curiosa creyendo que yo ya estaba enterado y…</p><p>Beca apenas le está prestando atención, solo la mitad de su cerebro está atenta a las palabras que caen de labios de Jesse. Emite un “mmmm” completamente distraído y solo se pausa cuando alarga una mano hacia el armario de los platos.</p><p>- ¿Vas a querer cenar? – pregunta, girando la cabeza para mirar a Jesse por encima del hombro.</p><p>El joven parece irritado por haber sido nuevamente interrumpido, pero la oferta de comida y el delicioso olor que llena la cocina suavizan el golpe.</p><p>- No sé, ¿qué has hecho?</p><p>- Filetes de pavo con pesto casero.</p><p>- Mmmm vale – acepta Jesse con un asentimiento –. Ahora, ¿vas a dejar que cuente mi historia o vas a seguir cortándome a cada tres palabras que digo?</p><p>- Perdone, usted – ríe Beca, pero no puede evitar burlarse cuando la oportunidad está tan a huevo – ¿Te estoy fastidiando el discurso que has ensayado en el coche de camino aquí? – pregunta con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.</p><p>Jesse resopla una risa.</p><p>- Pues sí, la verdad – admite sin una pizca de vergüenza.</p><p>Beca suelta una carcajada y alza ambas manos en señal de rendición.</p><p>- Vale, vale. Ya me callo – promete.</p><p>Abre el armario de los platos para sacar tres llanos, y los deposita en fila sobre la isla. Casi espera una pregunta por parte de Jesse, pero el joven observa la cerámica verde menta de los tres platos sin hacer comentario alguno.</p><p>Y al ver que el silencio se alarga, Beca hace una exagerada floritura con la mano hacia Jesse.</p><p>- Por favor, continúa – le pide, aunque todavía con cierta burla.</p><p>Jesse parece, por un instante, que está a punto de bufarle, cruzarse de brazos, y decirle, cual niño petulante con la barbilla alzada y la mirada fija en un punto opuesto a Beca, que ya no tiene ganas de contarle su historia.</p><p>Sin embargo, la impaciencia le puede una vez más y vuelve a inclinarse sobre la isla con un brillo hambriento en sus ojos marrones.</p><p>- Pues eso, que el otro día Kyle me contó accidentalmente una cosa de lo más… <em>curiosa</em> – acompaña la palabra de un movimiento de cejas sugerente y una mirada cargada de algo que Beca no termina de entender.</p><p>Beca ladea la cabeza y frunce un poco el ceño, confundida, pero intrigada. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que sus ojos se desvíen por voluntad propia hacia el pasillo que desemboca en la cocina cuando capta movimiento en el umbral.</p><p>Jesse, que en ese momento está totalmente centrado en ella, ve el cambio y se gira él también.</p><p>- Sobre tú y… – está diciendo, pero entonces ve quién está parada en la entrada de la cocina, sorprendida por tener visita, y su voz se vuelve estúpidamente aguda cuando la saluda –. ¡<em>Chloe</em>!</p><p>Por algún motivo, extiende los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y luego los junta frente a él, señalando hacia la pelirroja.</p><p>- ¡Estás aquí! – exclama, todavía en esa voz aguda que Beca no le había escuchado hacer nunca, y luego Jesse se vuelve hacia ella –. ¡Chloe está aquí! – repite, como si Beca necesitase ser informada de algo tan obvio.</p><p>La situación es tan cómica que Beca está bastante segura de que hay alguna escena muy similar en Friends; y si no fuera porque no termina de entender qué está pasando, ya habría estallado en carcajadas.</p><p>- Um, sí, ¡estoy aquí! – celebra Chloe, dubitativa.</p><p>Beca comparte una mirada con Chloe, quien parece igual que confundida que ella por semejante recibimiento y permanece parada en el umbral del pasillo con su blusa en una mano y vestida en ropa prestada del armario de Beca.</p><p>- ¿Conseguiste sacar la mancha? – le pregunta la morena con un gesto de barbilla hacia la blusa.</p><p>- En su mayoría, sí – suspira Chloe, aliviada. Su mirada incierta se vuelve hacia Jesse –. El pesto me explotó encima – explica con una risa.</p><p>Jesse asiente, una vez, dos veces, tres, y ya no parece ser capaz de parar.</p><p>Chloe hace un movimiento de cabeza confundido, pero sus labios se fruncen y meten hacia dentro, como si ella también estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír. Señala por encima de su hombro la mano en la que lleva la blusa mojada.</p><p>- Solo venía a preguntar si te puedo coger una percha vacía para dejarla secando.</p><p>- Sí, claro – responde Beca –. Si no encuentras en mi armario, en el de la habitación de invitados tiene que haber seguro.</p><p>Chloe asiente y, tras regalarle una sonrisa agradecida, vuelve a desaparecer por el pasillo en busca de una percha vacía.</p><p>En cuanto Chloe sale de la cocina, Beca se vuelve hacia Jesse y le propina un fuerte manotazo en el brazo que parece sacarle de su estupor, porque da un brinco en su asiento y exclama una queja mientras se roza la zona dolorida.</p><p>- Tío, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? – sisea.</p><p>- ¡Tú y Chloe! – sisea él de vuelta.</p><p>- ¿Se supone que eso tiene que significar algo? – Beca sacude la cabeza y coge la fuente de cristal en la que están los filetes de pavo para servir dos en cada plato –. Sí, Chloe está aquí…</p><p>- Bec…</p><p>- …porque hoy le tocaba hablar en la conferencia… – continúa, haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción, mientras devuelve la fuente de cristal a la encimera y la intercambia por la cacerola de pesto.</p><p>- Beca…</p><p>- …y quedamos en que viniera para que viera a Billie y me contara qué tal fue… – posa las manos sobre el granito de la isla y mira a Jesse.</p><p>- <em>Beca</em>…</p><p>- …y, sinceramente, no veo cuál es el problema…</p><p>Jesse suelta un bufido exasperado y se lanza sobre la isla que les separa con las manos por delante.</p><p>Beca le ve venir hacia ella y se asusta, sin saber muy bien qué va a hacer, pero no es lo suficientemente rápida a la hora de apartarse y las manos de Jesse atrapan sus mejillas hasta que se le ponen labios de pez y no es capaz de seguir hablando.</p><p>Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, parpadea hacia Jesse.</p><p>- Por dios, ¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿Puedes dejarme terminar una maldita frase? – exclama el joven, aparentemente más irritado que enfadado por las continuas interrupciones –. Sé lo vuestro, ¿vale?</p><p>Jesse clava su mirada firme en los ojos sorprendidos de Beca y se acerca un poco más a ella.</p><p>- Sé lo tuyo con Chloe.</p><p>Beca se revuelve contra el firme agarre de sus mejillas y Jesse la suelta inmediatamente con expresión de disculpa.</p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que crees que sabes exactamente? – pregunta en un tono neutro y calmado que no trasmite mucha tranquilidad.</p><p>- ¡Eso es lo que estaba intentando decirte! Kyle me contó lo que pasó entre vosotras.</p><p>- Eso no responde a mi pregunta – rebate Beca, su mirada inamovible.</p><p>- Sé que estáis… – Jesse se inclina hacia delante y baja el tono, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro como si tuviera miedo de que estuvieran siendo espiados –, <em>liadas</em> – susurra al final.</p><p>Es tan completamente absurdo que Beca no sabe si reír o llorar. Por un instante, teme estar a punto de empezar a hacer ambas cosas a la vez, pero logra controlar las emociones y las entierra en lo más profundo de su estómago.</p><p>Carraspea, solo para asegurarse, y suspira.</p><p>- No sé qué película te contó Kyle, pero no es lo que crees. Fue algo que pasó una vez…</p><p>- Dos veces – le corrige Jesse, y la forma en que la mira y la firmeza de su tono delata que no va a poder engañarle con esto.</p><p>- Vale, dos veces, pero ya está – admite Beca a regañadientes con unos ojos en blanco –. No estamos juntas y, sinceramente, no creo que vuelva a repetirse.</p><p>Algo extraño se agita en su pecho cuando pronuncia esas palabras, algo que hacía unas semanas que no sentía: la marea de interrogantes que acompaña a la incertidumbre.</p><p>Se alzan por dentro de sus costillas como la espuma del champán y los siente trepar por su garganta a una velocidad vertiginosa, golpear contra el interior de sus labios, deseosos de derramarse por fuera de su boca.</p><p>Pero, una vez más, Beca se traga sus emociones y sus labios permanecen sellados.</p><p>- Ya… – Jesse arruga su rostro en una mueca de disconformidad y chasquea la lengua contra su paladar –. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Que no me lo creo.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>12 de octubre del 2026, 20:17h</em>
</p><p>Chloe se toma su tiempo buscando una percha vacía y poniendo su blusa mojada a secar en el baño para que no gotee sobre el suelo de madera de Beca.</p><p>Todo el proceso solo habría durado dos minutos máximo en circunstancias normales, pero Chloe lo alarga a cinco, quedándose incluso un largo rato sentada sobre la tapa bajada del váter bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Billie.</p><p>- Esto es absurdo – suspira para nadie en particular, y su voz resuena quedamente en las paredes del baño.</p><p>Y lo es.</p><p>Cree que nunca se ha sentido más estúpida que ahora mismo: escondida en un baño para no hacer frente a otra situación incómoda en la cocina, barbilla sobre una mano, y siendo juzgada por su propio perro.</p><p>Pero está claro que antes, en el mejor de los casos, ha interrumpido algo importante entre Beca y Jesse; o, en el peor de los casos, su presencia no era bien recibida en ese momento por algún motivo y no quiere volver a cometer el mismo error.</p><p>Si por lo menos se hubiera traído el móvil consigo…</p><p>Pero no, lo había dejado cargando en la cocina y ahora no le queda más remedio que repasar con la mirada los cuadros simétricos de los azulejos de la ducha o el patrón de florecillas de la toalla de mano.</p><p>Cuando las líneas ya empiezan a confundirse unas con otras, decide que es hora de hacer frente a lo que sea que la está esperando fuera y se levanta de la taza con un suspiro aprehensivo.</p><p>- Vamos allá – le murmura a Billie.</p><p>Sale del baño y odia que sus pies descalzos no hagan ruido alguno mientras recorre el pasillo porque le hace sentir como que está caminando a hurtadillas por casa de Beca para que no sepan que está ahí.</p><p>Sin embargo, a la mitad del recorrido que conduce a la cocina, agradece que su presencia no se haya hecho notar.</p><p>Jesse y Beca están manteniendo una conversación en tono bajo, pero el eco de sus voces rebota en el amplio espacio de la cocina americana y llega con claridad hasta el punto del pasillo en el que Chloe se ha quedado paralizada.</p><p>Es dolorosamente consciente de que está escuchando una conversación que es privada, y que a cada segundo que permanece allí quieta traiciona la confianza de Beca y Jesse, y por dentro le come la culpa.</p><p>Pero es incapaz de moverse.</p><p>-… ya está – está diciendo Beca en tono ligeramente cansino –. No estamos juntas y, sinceramente, no creo que vuelva a repetirse.</p><p>Darse cuenta de que están hablando de ella recorre a Chloe como una descarga eléctrica, y su cuerpo se debate entre dos de los instintos más básicos del ser humano: la autopreservación y el morbo.</p><p>La autopreservación es la parte de ella que se revuelve contra las cadenas en las que está atada, que le grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones para que salga corriendo de allí porque no siempre es bueno saber qué dicen de ti a tus espaldas.</p><p>Puede destrozarte, especialmente si viene de una persona a la que adoras.</p><p>Pero la otra parte de Chloe, la parte dominada por el morbo, la parte que tiene el control y mantiene pulsado el botón de pausa en su cuerpo, es como ese diablillo sobre tu hombro que te llena la cabeza de malas ideas.</p><p>Como quedarse y escuchar.</p><p>- Ya… – contesta Jesse –. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Que no me lo creo.</p><p>Beca debe de reaccionar físicamente, sin palabras, con algún gesto o algún tipo de expresión, porque Jesse le bufa.</p><p>- Porque nos conocemos, Bec – continúa él en el mismo tono que si estuviera respondiendo una pregunta nunca hecha –, y sé que cuando se trata de Chloe las cosas nunca son tan simples como tú dices que son.</p><p>- Ya no estamos en Barden, Jesse – suspira Beca –. No puedes echarme en cara algo que pasó hace diez años…</p><p>Chloe se encuentra a sí misma asintiendo en un pasillo a oscuras, demostrando que está de acuerdo con una conversación que no tendría que estar escuchando en primer lugar, y esto parece sacarla de golpe de su trance.</p><p>Ahora ya le da igual interrumpir, de hecho, considera que es <em>necesario</em> hacerlo, antes de que las tensiones aumenten.</p><p>Se fija en cómo la tensa línea de los hombros de Beca se relaja inmediatamente en cuanto la ve aparecer por la esquina, y refuerza su sensación de que ha tomado la decisión correcta al entrar justo en el momento en que ha entrado.</p><p>Respira hondo al captar el delicioso aroma de la cena, cerrando los ojos un instante para saborearlo, y cuando vuelve a abrirlos tiene una sincera sonrisa en los labios.</p><p>- Mmmm – murmura con aprobación –. Huele de maravilla, Bec.</p><p>Se acerca a la isla de la cocina con un poco más de cautela, porque Jesse todavía no ha reaccionado a su presencia más allá que un cordial movimiento de cabeza: su atención parece estar centrada en evaluar a Beca.</p><p>Pero al verla caminar en su dirección, Jesse decide dejar su escrutinio para otro momento y le regala a Chloe una cálida, aunque pequeña, sonrisa.</p><p>- ¿Quieres una cerveza? – ofrece al mismo tiempo que Chloe toma asiento a su lado en un taburete –. Por lo que he oído, tenemos algo que celebrar – la abraza contra él con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.</p><p>Chloe arquea las cejas y responde con un asentimiento.</p><p>- ¿Ah, sí?</p><p>Su mirada se vuelve a Beca, y cuando la morena se da cuenta, exhala una risa por la nariz y sacude la cabeza en una negativa.</p><p>- A mí no me mires, yo no tengo nada que celebrar – le hace un gesto con la mano para que le ayude y, entre las dos, mueven los platos con sus cenas a la mesa mientras Jesse coge tres botellines de cerveza y rebusca en los cajones por un abridor.</p><p>Chloe deposita dos de los platos sobre los manteles individuales que protegen la mesa de cristal y Beca hace lo mismo con los cubiertos.</p><p>Sus brazos se cruzan cuando ambas se inclinan sobre la mesa para completar sus respectivas tareas, y comparten una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice. Toman asiento cuando escuchan el siseo de los tres botellines al quitar la chapa.</p><p>Jesse aparece por encima de sus hombros para dejar una cerveza delante de cada uno de sus platos antes de rodear la mesa circular para sentarse en la silla vacía que queda justo delante de Chloe.</p><p>Alza su botellín y sonríe.</p><p>- Por tu primera conferencia.</p><p>- Por mi primera conferencia – Chloe corea el brindis.</p><p>Los tres botellines se encuentran en el aire en el centro de la mesa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capítulo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je. ¿Se me ha vuelto a olvidar que es jueves? Ni lo niego, ni lo confirmo.</p><p>Por cierto, un número alarmante de personas creísteis que en el anterior capítulo Amanda estaba ligando con Chloe al proponerle quedar para tomar café, así que me siento en la necesidad de clarificar que: SOLO ESTÁ SIENDO AMABLE.</p><p>Pero me he reído mucho con vuestra paranoia, que conste. Yo siempre asumo que están siendo amables mucho antes que pensar en que quizá están ligando conmigo, y vosotrxs habéis hecho justo al revés.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">Capítulo 15: Por favor, espere</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>US—101, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>12 de octubre del 2026, 22:03h</em>
</p><p>El silencio en el coche es tan incómodo y pesado que Chloe lo siente como si le hubieran envuelto el cuerpo en una alfombra de cinco kilos recubierta de agujas.</p><p>O, mejor incluso, como uno de esos sarcófagos egipcios que salían en dibujos animados o en las películas de <em>La Momia </em>e <em>Indiana Jones</em> que tenían la tapa superior recubierta por dentro de afilados pinchos.</p><p>Jesse carraspea, y Chloe se tensa ligeramente, porque ahora que se enfrenta a la posibilidad de que saque algún tema de conversación, no está del todo segura de si prefiere continuar en este asfixiante silencio.</p><p>Piensa una vez más en cómo ha acabado aquí: después del quinto bostezo consecutivo de Beca, Chloe se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de marcharse porque aunque ella, afortunadamente, no tenía que madrugar al día siguiente, Beca y Jesse no tenían la misma suerte.</p><p>A esta decisión siguió un breve debate en el que Jesse se ofreció a llevarla al hotel ya que tampoco le suponía un desvío muy grande de su ruta habitual de vuelta a casa, y Chloe reiteró mil veces que no tenía problema alguno en coger un taxi.</p><p>Al final terminó siguiendo a Jesse con cierta reticencia hasta el pequeño parking de invitados situado justo frente a la puerta principal del edificio de Beca y metiéndose en el asiento pasajero de su Audi rojo.</p><p>Jesse enciende la radio, pero solo escuchan un minuto de una canción de los 80 distorsionada por la estática antes de que vuelva apagarla con obvia irritación.</p><p>Y ni siquiera puede contar con el rugir del motor para rellenar y distraer del hecho de que haya tanto silencio porque el Audi es tan silencioso que nadie diría que estén circulando a 120km/h en una autopista.</p><p>Chloe puede oír hasta el crujido del cuero que recubre el volante cada vez que Jesse aprieta los dedos a su alrededor.</p><p>Tiene la sensación de que, una de dos, o Jesse se está conteniendo para no hablar de algo, o está tratando de reunir el coraje necesario para sacar el tema de conversación que tan claramente le lleva molestando toda la noche.</p><p>Chloe solo desearía que la espera no tuviera que ser tan <em>incómoda</em>.</p><p>Y se da cuenta de que no tiene por qué: puede que Jesse todavía no haya tomado una decisión sobre qué hacer, puede que nunca lo haga, pero Chloe tiene en su poder hablar ella de cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo.</p><p>- Bueno, ¿y qué tal…? – empieza a preguntar.</p><p>Sin embargo, justo en ese momento Jesse también dice algo:</p><p>- Oye, ¿y cómo es…?</p><p>Ambos se callan de golpe, casi al mismo tiempo, e intercambian unas sonrisas algo tensas.</p><p>- Tú primero – Jesse cede su turno, caballeroso como siempre, con un gesto de la mano y su mirada fija en la recta carretera que se expande frente a ellos.</p><p>- Oh, no es nada importante, solo… Iba a preguntarte qué tal va el estudio – Chloe hace una mueca y agita una mano en el aire –. Beca mencionó que no pudiste venir a la reunión porque estabas súper liado con un proyecto…</p><p>Chloe nota al instante en que las palabras caen de sus labios que mencionar la reunión ha sido un grave error, porque una vez más los dedos de Jesse se tensan alrededor del volante con un crujido del cuero y su ceño se frunce.</p><p>Pero el daño ya está hecho.</p><p>- Va bien – responde Jesse con voz ligeramente forzada –. Al final logramos terminar el proyecto a tiempo y con muy buen resultado – despega su mirada un momento de la carretera para mirar a Chloe –. Era para esa nueva serie de terror de Netflix de la que todo el mundo no deja de hablar…</p><p>- Ni idea, no estoy muy puesta en temas de terror – Chloe tuerce la boca en un gesto de disculpa.</p><p>- Pues está bastante guay, la verdad – asegura Jesse con un encogimiento de hombros –. En realidad es una antología, es decir, mismos actores pero una historia completamente diferente de una temporada a otra.</p><p>Chloe asiente para demostrar que comprende el concepto a pesar de que no necesitaba que se lo explicasen.</p><p>- La primera temporada sí que es más de miedo, pero esta no tanto – continúa Jesse –. Y la verdad es que…</p><p>Sin embargo, Jesse se corta a sí mismo con una abrupta y sonora exhalación en la que parece dejar escapar todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones, como si simplemente fuera física y mentalmente incapaz de seguir con esa falsa cordialidad.</p><p>La claridad en su expresión delata que por fin ha encontrado una solución a su conflicto interno y Chloe coge todo el aire que él acaba de soltar para prepararse.</p><p>- No puedo… – sacude la cabeza, más para sí mismo que hacia Chloe –. Lo siento, pero necesito preguntar.</p><p>Lanza una rápida mirada a Chloe, quizá para juzgar su reacción, para ver si está sorprendida, asustada, horrorizada, curiosa; o quizá solo para asegurarse de que le esté prestando la atención que cree merecer.</p><p>- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Beca? – pregunta, de golpe, como si acabase de expulsar toda la pelota de palabras en el mismo aliento.</p><p>- ¿Mis <em>qué</em>? – exclama Chloe, incrédula. Una risa explota en sus labios, convencida de que Jesse tiene que estar de broma.</p><p>Sin embargo, una sola mirada a su rostro serio y preocupado le descubre que nada más lejos de la realidad.</p><p>- Mira, conozco a Beca – comienza a decir el joven, toda su postura tensa como si estuviera a la espera de una pelea, como si la estuviera <em>buscando</em> –. Puede decir que no significa nada cuantas veces quiera, pero a la única a la que logra engañar es a sí misma.</p><p>Chloe frunce el ceño.</p><p>- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que está mintiendo?</p><p>Jesse gira la cabeza para mirarla, y en el marrón de sus ojos ve el eco de un antiguo dolor, de un viejo tormento.</p><p>Chloe ya sabe cuál va a ser la respuesta antes incluso de que Jesse la pronuncie.</p><p>- Porque durante cuatro años no escuché otra cosa cada vez que le preguntaba si sentía algo por ti.</p><p>Pero saber lo que está por venir no hace nada para prepararla para el impacto de escucharlo en voz alta: se le hiela la sangre y su corazón se encoge, siendo exprimido por la garra de la culpa, a pesar de que Chloe ni siquiera lo sabía en aquel entonces.</p><p>Traga saliva y despega los labios para emitir una disculpa que, aunque no le corresponde a ella hacerla, no es por eso menos sentida.</p><p>- Eso ya no importa – desestima Jesse con una sacudida de cabeza, como presintiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir –. Lo que me preocupa es que <em>yo</em> pueda verlo, pero <em>Beca </em>no. Porque no quiero que se repita la historia.</p><p>- ¿Qué…? – la voz de Chloe sale quebrada, y tiene que pausarse y volver a intentarlo porque las palabras se desparraman por su lengua igual que ceniza –. ¿Qué historia?</p><p>Jesse hace un gesto de cabeza, casi parece incredulidad por tener que estar explicándole esto, precisamente él, precisamente a ella; pero Chloe no está del todo segura de que esa interpretación sea la correcta.</p><p>- En Barden solo teníais ojos la una para la otra – empieza a explicar Jesse, y Chloe asiente, sin querer, porque esta parte sí que se la conoce –. Solo que nunca os disteis cuenta porque mirabais cuando la otra no estaba prestando atención.</p><p>Es muy extraño, piensa Chloe, tratar de ver algo que ella misma ha vivido desde fuera, desde la perspectiva de una tercera persona ajena por completo a lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>Es extraño y es <em>difícil</em>, porque, como es de esperar, todos sus recuerdos de esa época están impregnados de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos, de su perspectiva, de sus circunstancias; y por más que lo intente, eso no va a cambiar.</p><p>- Cuando Beca estaba distraída, tú la mirabas como si fuera lo único que existía en el mundo – prosigue Jesse en voz baja –. Y cuando tú no estabas atenta, Beca te miraba como si fueras tú la que hubiera puesto la luna y las estrellas en el cielo.</p><p>Chloe siente el mordisco del arrepentimiento en su estómago.</p><p>Si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención, si tan solo <em>una vez</em> hubiera desviado la mirada a tiempo de pillar a Beca, está segura de que habría sido capaz de reconocer las emociones que se ocultaban en ese azul medianoche.</p><p>Habría sido como mirarse a un espejo.</p><p>Y, lo más importante, todo habría sido diferente.</p><p>- Y cualquier persona que os conociera podía ver el… – Jesse suspira, en busca de una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para expresar lo que quiere –, …el <em>anhelo</em> en vuestros ojos, tanto que… – su voz flaquea –. Tanto que se te partía el corazón.</p><p>Chloe agacha la mirada al suelo del Audi y traga saliva para disipar el nudo repentino que le ha aparecido en la garganta.</p><p>Es extraño, es difícil, y es <em>duro</em> pensar en esa época de esta forma.</p><p>De normal no se deja llegar tan lejos, cuando repasa sus recuerdos de Barden se queda en los de las Bellas: las actuaciones, las noches de películas, las peleas de almohadas en el salón y los ataques de risa en grupo.</p><p>Intenta no centrarse mucho en sus sentimientos por Beca porque todos esos cálidos y dulces recuerdos que con tanto aprecio guarda en su memoria, y con tanta delicadeza maneja para que no se deterioren, se tiñen de un regusto amargo.</p><p>Sus años en Barden se convierten en algo plagado por el dolor, por la insatisfacción de tener que contentarse con algo que nunca le supo a suficiente, por el anhelo.</p><p>- No quiero que eso se repita – finaliza Jesse en apenas un hilo de voz, su mirada firme y dura fija en la carretera.</p><p>Chloe asiente lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para procesar sus propias emociones al respecto.</p><p>No está del todo segura de que la preocupación de Jesse sea merecida. No quiere menospreciar sus instintos y su conocimiento de Beca, pero no puede evitar preguntarse que, si todo esto es cierto, ¿por qué no le ha dicho nada Beca?</p><p>Han hablado a cada paso que han dado en esta nueva dirección, han comprobado con la otra que ambas están de acuerdo, en la misma casilla del tablero, y que cada avance o retroceso que realizan lo hacen a la vez.</p><p>¿Puede ser cierto que ni la propia Beca sea del todo consciente de sus sentimientos todavía?</p><p>¿Puede ser cierto que se esté repitiendo la historia? ¿Puede ser cierto que Jesse haya visto algo en Beca que Chloe no? ¿Puede ser cierto que Jesse conozca a Beca mejor que Chloe?</p><p>Sacude la cabeza para despejarla de esos pensamientos tan mezquinos e infantiles. Ahora no es el momento para caer en viejos celos y antiguos rencores, ni para dejarse llevar por su ego herido.</p><p>- Yo… – pero Chloe, extrañamente, no sabe qué decir.</p><p>- Solo quiero saber que todo esto – Jesse dibuja un amplio círculo con su mano en el aire –, no es solo un juego insignificante para ti. Que <em>Beca </em>– recalca –, no es solo un juego insignificante para ti.</p><p>Y esto, lógicamente, presiona el nervio equivocado en Chloe.</p><p>- Jesse – su voz es fría y distante cuando pronuncia el nombre –. Entiendo que quieras proteger a Beca, pero hablas de esto como si hubiera sido mi plan malvado desde el principio y por fin hubiera logrado que Beca sucumbiera a mi hechizo.</p><p>Jesse frunce el ceño, pero no hace intento alguno de defenderse de la acusación.</p><p>- Me preguntas cuáles son mis intenciones con Beca, pero no tengo ninguna – Jesse suelta un resoplido que Chloe ignora, continuando –. Tener intenciones significaría que había planeado que esto pasara, y no fue así.</p><p>La incredulidad sale de Jesse en ondas expansivas que Chloe siente llegar hasta ella y le irrita que se niegue a creerla y prefiera seguir con su idea de que es una villana de Disney que se ha salido con la suya.</p><p>- Vale – acepta, dejando caer ambas manos extendidas sobre sus piernas –. ¿Quieres saber cuáles son mis intenciones? – pregunta de forma retórica –. No perder a Beca por culpa de las opiniones de gente que habla sin saber cómo son las cosas de verdad.</p><p>Le lanza una mirada punzante que, por si quedaba alguna duda, las disipa y deja claro que se refiere a él.</p><p>- Sé que te gustaría creer lo contrario, pero Beca no es una víctima inocente – clava su firme mirada en el perfil del joven –.  Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo la primera vez, y volvió a buscarlo una segunda vez.</p><p>Quizá sea cruel o demasiado brusco expresarlo así, suficientemente vago como para no exponer detalles privados, pero con el punto justo de concreción para que no deje lugar a dudas de que fue algo querido por <em>las dos</em>.</p><p>Parece que Chloe no es la única que siente el impulso de dejarse llevar por viejos celos y antiguos rencores.</p><p>Da un tirón quizá demasiado fuerte al cinturón que lleva cruzado en el pecho, la rugosa tela le va rozando en el cuello y es irritante. Se lo recoloca un poco más abajo en el hombro y respira profundo para relajarse.</p><p>Suaviza su fría actitud y, cuando vuelve a hablar, es con más calma.</p><p>- No te olvides de que también es mi mejor amiga – le recuerda –. Y, en caso de que algo salga mal, yo también tengo mucho que perder. Jamás, <em>jamás</em>, haría nada a propósito que pudiera hacerle daño.</p><p>Jesse acepta la tajante respuesta de Chloe en silencio, sin emitir ni una sola protesta ni intentar rebatirla de ningún modo. Se limita a levantar los dedos del volante en señal de rendición y continúa conduciendo con la mandíbula apretada.</p><p>- Olvida que he dicho nada – murmura al cabo de un par de minutos.</p><p>- Ya está hecho – es la corta y rápida réplica de Chloe.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos vuelve a emitir palabra alguna durante el resto del trayecto, y Jesse detiene su Audi en doble fila frente a la elegante entrada del hotel. Paciente, espera a que Chloe recoja todas sus cosas y salga.</p><p>- Ah y, ¿Jesse? – dice Chloe, inclinándose por la ventanilla abierta –. Una última cosa… ¿Cómo se llama la serie esa?</p><p>Jesse parece a punto de reírse, pero se contiene en el último momento.</p><p>- <em>La maldición de Bly Manor.</em></p><p>- Gracias.</p><p>Jesse solo responde con un asentimiento y sube la ventanilla cuando Chloe ya se ha apartado.</p><p>Escucha el coche incorporarse de nuevo al tráfico constante de la calle a sus espaldas mientras camina hacia la puerta que el botones mantiene abierta, y es increíble el alivio inmediato que recorre su cuerpo al no sentir más los inquisitivos ojos de Jesse fijos en ella.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>13 de octubre del 2026, 05:48h</em>
</p><p>Beca nunca ha estado más desorientada que cuando el tono de llamada de su teléfono la despierta de un sobresalto, en lo que ella tiene la sensación de que es la mitad de la noche, y abre los ojos a la oscuridad de su habitación.</p><p>Mira a su izquierda, a su derecha, y parpadea varias veces muy rápido para tratar de ubicarse, pero sus ojos continúan borrosos por la sensación arenosa del sueño insuficiente.</p><p>Rueda por la cama con un brazo alargado y tantea con las puntas de sus dedos por la suave madera de la mesilla hasta que encuentra la curva del cable del cargador y tira de él. Siente el borde curvo de su iPhone golpear sus uñas y lo arrastra hacia ella.</p><p>- Más vale que tengas un buen motivo para despertarme… – Beca parpadea en la dirección general del reloj, sorprendida al ver la hora –, …diez minutos antes de mi hora.</p><p>- Nos van a confinar – es la única respuesta que le da Kyle.</p><p>El cerebro de Beca no puede ni empezar a procesar esa palabra, es como si su asistente le acabase de soltar una frase entera en chino y esperase que fuera capaz de entenderla al instante.</p><p>- ¿<em>Qué</em>? – exclama, el volumen de su voz descontrolado por el sueño.</p><p>- Enciende la tele – suspira Kyle al otro lado de la línea –. Cualquier canal sirve, están transmitiendo lo mismo en todos.</p><p>Beca gruñe para sí misma palabras incomprensibles que ni ella habría sabido decir cuáles eran, y se quita las mantas de encima a base de patadas y tirones torpes y rabiosos. Arrastra los pies a lo largo del todo el pasillo hasta que llega al salón.</p><p>Localiza el mando de la televisión bastante rápido, lo cual es un milagro porque es una de esas cosas que siempre desaparecen cuando más la necesitas, y presiona el botón rojo de encendido.</p><p>En seguida aparece una reportera informando de la situación:</p><p>- …alarmante subida de casos, y tras mucha deliberación, el Gobierno ha tomado la decisión de establecer el estado de alarma a nivel nacional para frenar la rápida expansión del…</p><p>Beca desconecta por completo y solo se queda ahí, de pie, frunciéndole el ceño a la tele.</p><p>- ¿<em>Qué</em>? – repite, confundida.</p><p>- Nos van a poner en cuarentena, en nuestras casas – explica Kyle con mal disimulada impaciencia –. Estamos bajo arresto domiciliario a partir de mañana. Nada de salir a la calle excepto para necesidades básicas.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>La realidad a veces es como un baño de agua helada, y Beca se acaba de quedar tiritando tras una ducha inesperada.</p><p>- Mierda – musita.</p><p>Kyle ríe, pero no suena precisamente alegre.</p><p>- Sí – concuerda, sarcástico.</p><p>Beca intenta pensar, pero está todavía demasiado atontada y su cerebro parece que funciona a trompicones:  el hilo de sus pensamientos está enredado, difuso, lleno de ideas que se han quedado a medio terminar.</p><p>Se pincha el puente de la nariz para ver si ese ligero punto de dolor hace que se le despeje un poco la cabeza, sin embargo, lo único que logra es hacerse daño.</p><p>- Convoca a todo el mundo en la oficina – pide de manera distraída –. A las ocho en punto, hoy no se aceptan faltas ni retrasos.</p><p>Llena de energía nerviosa, cruza el salón hasta la cocina y llena la cafetera de agua para prepararse un café bien cargado.</p><p>- ¿Se sabe cuánto va a durar esto?</p><p>- Dicen que, de momento, solo quince días, pero las estimaciones de los expertos hablan de <em>meses</em> – responde Kyle, cargado de información, y en este momento Beca agradece inmensamente que nunca le hiciera caso cuando le regañaba por estar adicto a las noticias.</p><p>- Mejor vayamos poco a poco… – suspira Beca mientras vuelca una cucharada de café en el filtro. Luego se lo piensa mejor y añade otra –. Hay que confeccionar una lista de todos los compromisos de los próximos quince días y ver cuáles se pueden postponer y cuáles hay que cancelar.</p><p>- Vale.</p><p>Beca puede escuchar el reconfortante <em>tap tap</em> de los dedos de Kyle sobre la pantalla de su iPad a medida que toma notas de todo lo que dice y se pausa tras presionar el botón de encendido en la cafetera.</p><p>- ¿Kyle?</p><p>- ¿Huh?</p><p>- Todo va a salir bien – promete con una seguridad que no sabe de dónde sale, si no es de la confianza absoluta que Beca tiene en su equipo –. Vamos a encontrar una forma de hacerlo funcionar.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hotel Hollywood Rooselvet, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>13 de octubre del 2026, 09:39h</em>
</p><p>Chloe es un auténtico manojo de nervios mientras pasea de un lado a otro en los confines de su habitación de hotel, dibujando círculos sobre la moqueta, a la espera de recibir instrucciones sobre qué hacer.</p><p>Decir que había sido de lo más abrumador despertarse con el móvil saturado de alertas y notificaciones de las noticias, es quedarse corto.</p><p>Durante dos largos e interminables minutos se había quedado completamente quieta, su cuerpo suspendido sobre la cama con ayuda de un codo y el iPhone en la mano, simplemente viendo cómo se inundaba su pantalla de bloqueo con un mensaje tras otro.</p><p>Por fin recibe la señal que tanto espera: una serie de golpeteos de nudillos en la puerta de su habitación.</p><p>Chloe se detiene a mitad de un paso y gira rápidamente sobre sus talones. En apenas un par de zancadas se planta frente a la puerta y tira del manillar metálico con tanta fuerza que las puntas de su pelo salen volando, empujadas por la corriente, y caen en cascada por su espalda.</p><p>En el pasillo se encuentra a la mujer joven que siempre acompaña a Amanda Harrison a todos lados, y que Chloe asume que se trata de su asistente o su secretaria.</p><p>- Amanda está reuniendo a todo el mundo en la sala de conferencias – anuncia la mujer, algo falta de aire, como si hubiera venido corriendo.</p><p>Considerando que probablemente le ha tocado encargarse ella sola de ir de piso en piso avisando a todo el mundo, a Chloe no le extrañaría que lo hubiera hecho corriendo o, por lo menos, a paso bien rápido.</p><p>- ¿Puedo echar una mano con algo? – se ofrece, compadeciéndose de la pobre mujer.</p><p>Ella parece agradecida, pero sacude la cabeza en una negativa.</p><p>- Solo baja a la sala de conferencias lo antes posible.</p><p> - …vale – con algo de reticencia, Chloe acepta la orden.</p><p>La mujer se despide con un gesto apresurado de la mano mientras avanza hacia la siguiente habitación y Chloe la ve desaparecer por el lateral izquierdo del umbral con paso apretado.</p><p>Con la puerta todavía abierta de par en par, coge la tarjeta de acceso a la habitación y su móvil de la mesilla de noche, los únicos dos objetos importantes ahora mismo, y se encamina a la sala de conferencias.</p><p>Coincide en el ascensor con varias personas que reconoce de la conferencia, pero hoy nadie está de humor para conversaciones irrelevantes.</p><p>Amanda les espera subida en el escenario, hablando seriamente por teléfono mientras hace tiempo para que su asistente/secretaria pueda avisar a todo el mundo y redirigirlos hacia allí.</p><p>Chloe encuentra una silla vacía hacia un lateral de la amplia sala y toma asiento, fijándose en que la mayoría de la gente prefiere quedarse de pie, como si quisieran garantizarse una estrategia de huida limpia y rápida.</p><p>Juega con sus dedos y sus anillos, contagiándose de la inquietud que flota por el ambiente, hasta que finalmente Amanda cuelga el teléfono y se vuelve hacia su público.</p><p>Alza sus dos manos extendidas en el aire en un gesto para pedir silencio, y los quedos murmullos que recorrían la sala de lado a lado se van apagando progresivamente hasta que solo se escucha el zumbido del aire acondicionado y alguna que otra tos.</p><p>- Perdonad la tardanza – se disculpa nada más empezar con un movimiento de cabeza pesaroso –. Sé que todos estáis inquietos y deseosos de saber qué va a ocurrir para así empezar a hacer vuestros propios planes, pero necesitábamos tener todo organizado antes de deciros nada.</p><p>Amanda entrelaza los dedos frente a su cuerpo, su postura regia y firme la imagen de la aparente tranquilidad.</p><p>Entre tanta incertidumbre, se convierte en un ancla, y Chloe se encuentra fascinada al ver cómo todos los presentes parecen estar conteniendo la respiración a la espera de sus siguientes palabras, de su veredicto.</p><p>No cabe duda alguna de que Amanda Harrison es alguien profundamente respetado en su comunidad.</p><p>- Debido a la decisión tomada por el Gobierno, no nos queda más remedio que cancelar los dos días restantes de esta edición del 2026 de la Conferencia en Modelos de Educación.</p><p>La noticia, aunque esperada, causa un quedo revuelo entre el público: todo el mundo se remueve en el sitio, todo el mundo de repente tiene una opinión que compartir con el vecino, todo el mundo quiere demostrar su aprobación.</p><p>- Vamos a mantener todas vuestras habitaciones hasta el plazo inicial, que vencería mañana, viernes, por la tarde – informa Amanda en tono tranquilizador –. Así no tenéis que preocuparos por buscar alojamiento y podéis centrar todos vuestros esfuerzos en volver a vuestras casas de forma segura.</p><p>Chloe asiente para sí misma, sintiendo cierta parte de su ansiedad relajarse ante esta buena noticia.</p><p>No es que le preocupara quedarse tirada en las calles de Los Ángeles, porque sabe que Beca jamás lo permitiría, pero le aporta cierto alivio saber que solo tiene que concentrarse en buscar un billete de avión de vuelta a Nueva York lo antes posible.</p><p>- Pero me temo que no tenemos presupuesto para extender vuestra estancia por más tiempo, de modo que os ruego encarecidamente que aprovechéis al máximo el día de hoy para resolver ese tema.</p><p>Inmediatamente se ve un mar de pantallas encendidas aparecer entre el público impaciente.</p><p>Sin embargo, la impaciencia y la inquietud se mantienen a raya un rato más cuando queda claro que Amanda no ha terminado de hablar, porque es más fuerte el respeto que las ganas de salir de allí lo más rápido posible.</p><p>- Ya para finalizar, solo quería daros las gracias por vuestra fidelidad y vuestras aportaciones – prosigue Amanda posando ambas manos extendidas sobre su pecho en un gesto de sincero afecto –. Sin vosotros nada de esto habría sido posible.</p><p>Alguien empieza a aplaudir, pero pronto se da cuenta de que se ha adelantado y se vuelve a hacer el silencio.</p><p>- Gracias por un año más. Buena suerte y cuidaros mucho.</p><p>Con eso, Amanda finaliza su discurso y en el auditorio resuenan los aplausos, las conversaciones se retoman sin cuidado alguno por el volumen de los tonos, y los móviles vuelven a hacer acto de aparición.</p><p>Chloe se levanta de la silla y esquiva pequeños conglomerados de personas en un intento por llegar a la puerta de la sala de conferencias.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando hace contacto visual con Amanda, esta le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque un momento al escenario y Chloe se ve obligada a hacer un brusco cambio de sentido hacia su derecha.</p><p>- Chloe – Amanda se acuclilla al borde del escenario para estar a su altura y sus brazos cruzados sobre su estómago quedan atrapados por sus rodillas –. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Has encontrado ya cómo volver a casa?</p><p>- Todavía no – niega la pelirroja –. Eso me dirigía a hacer – señala con un gesto de cabeza hacia la salida.</p><p>Amanda asiente.</p><p>- No te entretendré mucho entonces – promete con una sonrisa amable –. Solo quería agradecerte personalmente tu participación y despedirme de ti – chasquea la lengua, decepcionada –. No vamos a poder tomarnos ese café al final.</p><p>- Eso parece – lamenta Chloe en un suspiro.</p><p>- De todos modos, me gustaría hablar contigo pronto… Una vez hayas vuelto a Nueva York y estés asentada en tu casa.</p><p>- Claro, estaré encantada.</p><p>- Bien – Amanda se distrae cuando su iPhone empieza a vibrar en su mano y tuerce la boca en una mueca fastidiada –. Perdona, tengo que coger, es importante.</p><p>Chloe hace un gesto con la mano para asegurarle que no hay problema alguno, pero Amanda deja que el iPhone continúe vibrando un poco más.</p><p>- Matilda tiene todos tus datos, ¿verdad? – le pregunta haciendo un vago gesto en dirección a la asistenta/secretaria que, en algún momento, se ha subido al escenario sin ser vista y permanece tras el hombro de Amanda igual que si fuera su sombra.</p><p>- Oh, ¿sí?, ¿creo que sí? – responde Chloe, algo insegura.</p><p>Matilda mueve la cabeza en un asentimiento firme y confiado sin levantar ni un segundo la mirada de lo que está tecleando en su iPhone.</p><p>- Perfecto.</p><p>Satisfecha, Amanda asiente y se incorpora. Descuelga la llamada, pero es con Chloe con quien habla al decir lo siguiente:</p><p>- Me pondré en contacto pronto para tomarnos ese café por Skype – promete, señalándola con un dedo que añade incluso más fuerza a las palabras.</p><p>- Genial – exclama Chloe.</p><p>Amanda le sonríe una última vez antes de girar sobre sus talones para encaminarse hacia el fondo del escenario con Matilde pisándole los talones.</p><p>Chloe vuelve a su habitación con energías renovadas y la esperanza floreciendo en su pecho como las flores de almendro en primavera.</p><p>Busca en Google el teléfono de atención al cliente de American Airlines, dispuesta a resolver el tema de su vuelo de vuelta a Nueva York con la mayor rapidez posible, y pone el altavoz para oír los constantes tonos de llamada mientras prepara la maleta.</p><p>- Bienvenido al servicio de atención al cliente de American Airlines – saluda la voz robótica de una mujer.</p><p>Chloe está a punto de hablar cuando se da cuenta de que está escuchando un mensaje pregrabado.</p><p>- Debido al alto volumen de llamadas que estamos recibiendo en este momento, ninguno de nuestros operadores está libre para atenderle – continúa la robot –. Por favor, espere.</p><p>Y, entonces, empieza a sonar una canción de Whitney Houston. En flauta.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hotel Hollywood Rooselvet, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>13 de octubre del 2026, 11:24h</em>
</p><p>Una hora más tarde, Chloe está al cien por cien segura de que como vuelva a escuchar una vez más <em>Where Do Broken Heats Go</em> en los tonos agudos de la flauta va a perder el poco hilo de cordura que le queda.</p><p>Las flores de su esperanza ya no están floreciendo como en la primavera, sino que se han marchitado como en el otoño y están <em>desintegradas</em>.</p><p>No son más que polvo.</p><p>- Debido al alto volumen de llamadas que estamos recibiendo en este momento, ninguno de nuestros operadores está libre para atenderle – repite la voz robótica, a estas alturas ya casi ininteligible –. Por favor, espere.</p><p>Y, una vez más, <em>Where Do Broken Heats Go </em>empieza a reproducirse desde el principio.</p><p>Chloe está a punto de echarse a llorar.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Icarus, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>13 de octubre de 2026, 12:32h</em>
</p><p>El iPhone de Beca vibra como diez veces seguidas sobre su mesa de cristal.</p><p>Lo cual, en este día del infierno, no es nada a destacar. Hubo un momento de la mañana en que vibraba tan de seguido que Beca lo tuvo que poner en silencio por miedo a que colapsara, y Kyle hizo una broma bastante inapropiada para la oficina.</p><p>Sin embargo, no sabe por qué, quizá sea la cadencia algo desesperada de las vibraciones, o quizá sea el instinto; pero algo empuja a Beca a echarle un vistazo en vez de simplemente ignorarlo.</p><p>- Dame un minuto – le pide a Kyle, que espera por ella en la puerta de su oficina porque estaban a punto de ir a la quincuagésima reunión del día.</p><p>En cuanto ve el nombre de Chloe en la pantalla, sabe que va a necesitar más de un minuto.</p><p>- De hecho… ¿Kyle? – se asoma fuera de su oficina y localiza a su asistente hablando con uno de los miembros del equipo creativo –. Voy a tardar un poco, tengo que ocuparme de algo importante.</p><p>Kyle interrumpe la conversación un instante para girarse hacia ella y asiente.</p><p>- ¿Quieres que vaya empezando yo la reunión?</p><p>- Por favor. ¿Tienes todo claro?</p><p>- Está todo bajo control – asegura él, levantando los dos pulgares en su dirección.</p><p>- No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más – le pide Beca antes de exclamar: –. ¡Gracias! – y cierra la puerta de cristal de su despacho con un <em>woosh</em>.</p><p>Chloe fue la tercera persona con la que habló esta mañana nada más recibir las noticias del confinamiento: el primero fue Kyle, la segunda fue su madre, y la tercera fue Chloe.</p><p>Habían quedado en que volverían a hablar en cuanto Chloe tuviera más clara cuál era su situación, porque esta mañana era demasiado pronto y todavía no sabía qué iba a pasar con la conferencia ni qué se suponía que debía hacer.</p><p>Beca ni siquiera entra a leer los mensajes, simplemente va a sus contactos favoritos y presiona el icono de llamada.</p><p>- ¿Adivina quién se acaba de pasar <em>dos horas</em> esperando a que le atendiera un maldito operador de American Airlines? – es como la saluda Chloe.</p><p>Beca hace una mueca y coge aire de manera audible entre los dientes.</p><p>- Sí – concuerda Chloe –. Y todo para decirme que <em>todos</em> los vuelos están llenos, que no pueden hacer nada más que poner mi nombre en una lista de espera en la que tengo a <em>ciento cincuenta personas</em> por delante, y que vuelva a intentarlo el lunes.</p><p>Esta vez, Beca ni se molesta en decir nada porque conoce a esta Chloe: la Chloe que ha visto que ser amable no le ha servido de nada, la Chloe que está hasta las narices, la Chloe que solo necesita sacarlo todo de dentro.</p><p>- Lo cual es <em>magnífico</em> – exclama, irónica –. Porque Amanda nos ha dicho que solo pueden cubrirnos el hotel hasta mañana y que después de eso es cosa nuestra el tema de tener un sitio donde dormir.</p><p>Y aquí Beca sabe que es necesario interrumpir la espiral de estrés en la que Chloe ha caído.</p><p>- ¿Chloe? – pronuncia su nombre de forma suave pero firme para llamar su atención –. Respira.</p><p>Inmediatamente escucha a Chloe exhalar al otro lado de la línea, seguido de una profunda respiración que va a ayudar a que se calme un poco y que sea capaz de centrarse en algo que no sea el pánico que siente.</p><p>- Paso a paso, ¿vale?</p><p>- Vale – suspira Chloe.</p><p>Beca se puede imaginar perfectamente su expresión a pesar de no tenerla delante: los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, mordisqueándose el interior de la mejilla, frotándose las arrugas de preocupación que siempre se le forman en la frente.</p><p>- ¿Has hablado con tu jefa ya?</p><p>- Sí, sí, mmmm… – Chloe suena distraída, como si estuviera haciendo algo al mismo tiempo, pero pronto devuelve toda su atención a la conversación –. Me dijo que nos reuniremos vía Skype durante la semana que viene para organizarnos, y a la siguiente ya retomaríamos las clases.</p><p>- Y tienes aquí tu portátil y el disco duro, ¿no?, o… – agita una mano en el aire –, lo que sea que necesites para trabajar.</p><p>- Sí…</p><p>- Pues ya está – exclama Beca con simpleza –. Haz el check-out en el hotel y te vienes conmigo… – se corta a sí misma al darse cuenta de algo –. Tendrás que pasarte por Icarus primero a coger las llaves del apartamento.</p><p>Beca se suelta el botón que mantiene su americana abrochada y se reclina en su silla de cuero, las piernas estiradas frente a ella bajo la mesa y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos.</p><p>- Bec, no sé… – suspira Chloe.</p><p>- Mira, si prefieres… – interrumpe la morena –. ¿Qué hora es?</p><p>Por algún motivo se mira la muñeca, como si esperase encontrarse un reloj allí, a pesar de que en su vida ha llevado reloj, y al final tiene que despegarse un instante el iPhone de la oreja para poder mirar la hora.</p><p>- Mmmm, tengo una reunión de plantilla ahora, pero puedo pedirle a Kyle que te vaya a buscar si no te sientes cómoda cogiendo un taxi… – ofrece, su mente ya funcionando a toda velocidad –. Pero tendría que ser ya, no vayan a poner controles de carretera o algo así.</p><p>- No sé si es buena idea – suelta Chloe de golpe, como si las palabras hubieran escapado de su boca, igual que alguien expulsa el aire de sus pulmones después de haberlo contenido un largo rato.</p><p>Beca se sienta recta y ladea la cabeza, confundida.</p><p>- ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué no?</p><p>- ¿Porque cada vez que nos vemos acabamos teniendo intensas noches de sexo? – es la respuesta de Chloe.</p><p>- ¿Intensas noches…? – repite Beca, pero es incapaz de terminar la frase porque le puede la risa. Suelta una sincera carcajada y sacude la cabeza –. Se nota que has estado tres años teniendo solo sexo hetero, Chlo – se burla con dulzura.</p><p>Solo escucha un pequeño sonido de queja por parte de su mejor amiga, aunque no le queda del todo claro si es por la burla o porque acaso pretende desmentir lo del sexo hetero.</p><p>- No soy un tío, Chlo – le recuerda en tono ligeramente condescendiente –. Mi hospitalidad no va condicionada de que te acuestes conmigo, no tiene por qué pasar nada que tú no quieras que pase.</p><p>- No soy yo… – pero Chloe se corta a sí misma con un suspiro frustrado que intriga a Beca.</p><p>- No, termina la frase – pide.</p><p>Al otro lado de la línea se hace un silencio tan prolongado que Beca comprueba dos veces que no se haya cortado la llamada por error, o que no haya vuelto a presionar el botón de colgar accidentalmente con la mejilla.</p><p>- Tengo una confesión que hacer – una vez más, Chloe exhala las palabras, como si tuviera miedo de que no fuera a ser capaz de decirlas en caso de ir más despacio.</p><p>Beca frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada.</p><p>- Escuché lo que le dijiste a Jesse anoche – continúa –. Lo de que no creías que volviera a repetirse.</p><p>Una bombilla se enciende en el interior de la cabeza de Beca, y la confusión es sustituida por la comprensión cuando se da cuenta de todo el número de ideas equivocadas que Chloe pudo hacerse a raíz de escucharle decir eso.</p><p>- Y no quiero que la convivencia forzada nos empuje a hacer algo o… – Chloe suspira, y Beca visualiza a la perfección el encogimiento de hombros que lo acompaña –. No sé – admite al final –. No quiero que sea raro.</p><p>- Vale, quiero dejar claras dos cosas – Beca responde con tranquilidad, porque es la única forma de manejar un malentendido como este –. La primera: que solo dije eso para que me dejara en paz.</p><p>Apoya un codo en el posabrazos metálico de su silla para frotarse la frente con los dedos.</p><p>- Jesse… No sé qué se cree que pasa entre nosotras, pero está muy equivocado. Y a veces cuando se pone en modo sobreprotector resulta muy agobiante.</p><p>Chloe emite un vago sonido que puede ser de afirmación, de disconformidad, o algo completamente diferente que solo ella entiende.</p><p>Beca prosigue sin darle muchas vueltas:</p><p>- Y segundo: tú misma dijiste que solo sería raro si nosotras dejábamos que lo fuera. Para mí no lo es, es lo más sensato – asegura –. Si te crees que voy a dejar que estés pagando un hotel de 100$ la noche cuando tengo una habitación de invitados vacía en mi casa…</p><p>Frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza cuando se da cuenta de que su planteamiento está equivocado.</p><p>- ¡Y aunque no la tuviera! – exclama –. Como si solo tuviera un viejo sillón o la mitad de mi cama, no pienso dejar que pagues un hotel cuando te puedes quedar conmigo – emite un sonido de negación cargada de indignación –. <em>Ni de coña</em> – reitera.</p><p>Escucha una suave risa al otro lado de la línea y sabe que ha ganado la discusión.</p><p>- Así que vete haciendo a la idea, y vete haciendo las maletas, que te vienes a vivir conmigo – dice en tono burlón –. Por lo menos hasta que se abra un hueco en un vuelo a Nueva York.</p><p>- Vale, vale – ríe Chloe –. Pero deja tranquilo al pobre Kyle, voy en taxi.</p><p>- Lo que quieras, pero ven.</p><p>Chloe suelta una carcajada.</p><p>- Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Mitchell…</p><p>Y quizá tuviera intención de hacerlo sonar como una amenaza, o como una advertencia, pero a Beca le suena más bien como una promesa llena de veladas insinuaciones.</p><p>Un escalofrío de excitación recorre su cuerpo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y por fin llegamos al capítulo y a la trama conflictiva. Imagino que algunx de vosotrxs ya habréis captado los pequeños detalles que presagiaban este capítulo.</p><p>Me replanteé… no os exagero ni un poco si os digo que cerca de mil veces el tema de meter la cuarentena en esta historia porque, oye, yo os entiendo. Venís aquí a leer fics de un mundo idílico y lo último que queréis es oír hablar de nuestra querida Miss Corona. Para eso ya tenemos la vida real, que está hasta en la sopa.</p><p>Pero es que me venía tan tan tan tan tan bien para la trama. Pero tan tan tan tan tan bien. Que al final no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad y tuve que usarlo a mi favor. Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto, digo yo, ¿no creéis?</p><p>Os prometo que tampoco va a tener mucho protagonismo, de hecho ni siquiera menciono nunca a Miss Corona. Así que nada, espero que podáis darme esta pequeña satisfacción y aguantar un poco más de la misma conversación de siempre desde hace un año.</p><p>Espero que estéis todos bien.</p><p>Seguid quedándoos en casita (si podéis), seguid usando mascarillas, seguid teniendo cuidado.</p><p>Paz y amor 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capítulo 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sé que está mal visto tener a un favorito de entre todos los hijos. Pero, aceptémoslo, los padres los tienen y yo también. Y este es mi capítulo favorito.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 16: Sorprendentemente, no estaban en mis tetas</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Icarus, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>13 de octubre de 2026, 14:14h</em>
</p><p>Chloe se da cuenta, mientras el ascensor trepa a alta velocidad por los pisos del edificio para llevarla a su destino, de que esta es la primera vez que va a pisar la discográfica de Beca.</p><p>El tema de vivir en lados opuestos del país es que las raras veces que Chloe tenía tiempo libre y lo aprovechaba para ir de visita, Beca siempre se aseguraba de dejarse esos días totalmente libres para pasarlos enteros con ella.</p><p>Lo cual significaba que había gran parte de la vida diaria de Beca que Chloe apenas conocía.</p><p>Estuvo ahí cuando Beca le contó que estaba considerando seriamente ir por su cuenta en cuanto terminase su contrato con We The Best, estuvo ahí para opinar sobre los diferentes nombres y logos, estuvo ahí durante la búsqueda de oficina.</p><p>Pero Chloe no vio más que el espacio vacío y su imaginación corrió libre a partir de los planes que Beca tenía para organizarlo todo.</p><p>Puede hacerse una vaga idea de cómo es Icarus, al fin y al cabo, ha visto partes aquí y allí gracias a Instagram; pero en cuanto el ascensor se detiene y las planchas metálicas se deslizan para abrirse, descubre que sus ideas no hacían ni un ápice de justicia a la realidad.</p><p>La oficina es amplia y luminosa gracias a que las paredes, exceptuando las ventanas a la derecha y la que limita el espacio por la izquierda, son de vidrio templado; y la madera del entarimado y de todas las piezas de mobiliario le dan un toque cálido y acogedor.</p><p>Inmediatamente se nota el mimo que Beca puso en cada detalle.</p><p>Chloe comprueba una vez más el código de seguridad que Beca le mandó por mensaje y lo introduce en el teclado electrónico que controla la puerta de entrada. La cerradura se abre con un <em>click</em> y Chloe entra a la recepción.</p><p>No hay nadie tras la mesa, de hecho, no hay nadie en toda la oficina a simple vista.</p><p>Sus pasos se vuelven algo tentativos cuando entra en la zona abierta donde están todas las estaciones de trabajo, porque a pesar de que Beca le dijo que pasase sin miedo, no puede evitar sentir que no debería estar aquí.</p><p>Tiene la misma sensación que tendría si se hubiera quedado en un centro comercial después de cerrar, y casi espera que en cualquier momento salga un guardia de seguridad de algún lado y la escolte hasta la salida.</p><p>Siguiendo las instrucciones de Beca, pasa de largo al lado de las escaleras suspendidas que sabe que conducen al segundo piso, donde están todos los estudios de grabación.</p><p>Ya cuando está a la mitad del recorrido escucha la voz amortiguada de Beca y se deja guiar por ella en esos últimos pasos.</p><p>A su izquierda aparecen las paredes acristaladas de una sala de conferencias, con la larga mesa ovalada llena de papeles, portátiles y agendas, y las sillas ocupadas en su totalidad por todas las personas que forman parte de Icarus.</p><p>La atención de todos está fija en el mismo punto de modo que, naturalmente, la mirada de Chloe también se desvía hacia allí y…</p><p>Se le corta un momento la respiración.</p><p>Es la combinación fatal de Beca + lo que lleva puesto + su postura en ese preciso momento, lo que le roba a Chloe el aliento.</p><p>Va vestida en unos ajustados pantalones de traje negros de tiro alto, con una camiseta de licra blanca, básica, pero con un generoso escote redondo que se pega a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y una blazer negra con finas rayas blancas.</p><p>Tiene ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, la barbilla alzada mientras parece estar considerando algo a lo que pronto pone solución a juzgar por los asentimientos de todos los presentes en la reunión.</p><p>Chloe traga saliva, inmóvil en el sitio.</p><p>A estas alturas ya es conocido por mucha gente que Chloe tiene cierto… ¿gusto?, ¿debilidad?, ¿fetiche?, ¿inclinación?, por personas atractivas que están en posición de poder y lo ejercen bien.</p><p>Con Beca era algo que le pasaba repetidamente durante sus años como co-capitanas de las Bellas. Chloe no exageró cuando meses atrás le dijo a la morena que a veces tenía que excusarse e ir al baño solo para coger aire.</p><p>Nunca llegó a masturbarse, pero mentiría si la idea nunca se le pasó por la mente, solo que la apagaba con agua helada del grifo.</p><p>Y algo en ver a Beca totalmente inmersa en su elemento, con su traje y de pie frente a una mesa llena de gente, dominando su atención con la comodidad y facilidad que solo tienen los líderes naturales, devuelve a Chloe de golpe a Barden.</p><p>Siente una agitación en su estómago, un estremecimiento de puro deseo.</p><p>Tiene ganas de girar sobre sus talones, dar media vuelta, salir corriendo de allí y esperar a que Beca acabe la reunión para entrar casualmente como si acabase de llegar.</p><p>Sin embargo, lo que hace es quedarse parada en medio del espacio abierto, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea babear.</p><p>Por suerte y por desgracia, Beca se fija en ella cuando su mirada se desvía mientras un hombre toma las riendas de la reunión por el momento y se pone en pie para explicar algo a los demás.</p><p>Por suerte, porque acude a su rescate con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano que indica que espere un segundo, e intercambia unas rápidas palabras con su plantilla antes de salir a su encuentro.</p><p>Por desgracia, porque Chloe puede ver en la curva de la sonrisa de Beca, en la forma en que le lanza miradas furtivas mientras habla, que se ha dado cuenta de que Chloe la encuentra muy sexy ahora mismo.</p><p>Beca sale de espaldas, empujando la puerta de cristal con el culo para abrirla, mientras se ríe de algo que le han dicho y escribe rápidamente en su móvil.</p><p>- Portaos bien – dice a modo de despedida con un último gesto burlón de la mano.</p><p>Se gira hacia Chloe con una amplia sonrisa, guardando el iPhone en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y dejando la mano ya dentro. Ladea la cabeza en dirección a su oficina, en la pared opuesta, para que Chloe la siga.</p><p>- ¿Seguro que no prefieres acabar la reunión? – pregunta cuando Beca pasa a su lado, adaptándose al ritmo de sus pasos con facilidad –. A mí no me importa esperar en tu oficina...</p><p>Algo cruza por la mirada de Beca, veloz como un relámpago, oscureciendo su azul medianoche a su paso, y esa es toda la prueba que Chloe necesita de que Beca se ha dado cuenta de cómo le ha afectado verla así.</p><p>Beca carraspea y hace un gesto descuidado con su mano.</p><p>- No pasa nada – asegura con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado –. Esta es como la cuarta reunión del día... Creo que pueden apañarse sin mí durante diez minutos – bromea.</p><p>- ¿Diez minutos? ¿Tanto tardas en darme unas llaves? – Chloe arquea una ceja y su sonrisa se tuerce –. ¿O es que tienes otros planes en mente para mí?</p><p>- No sé, Chlo. Dime tú qué tienes en mente – Beca devuelve el golpe sin dudar ni un solo instante, con una confianza y un desparpajo al que Chloe está tan poco acostumbrada que hace que pierda ligeramente el ritmo de sus pasos.</p><p>Beca se adelanta, lanzándole una mirada sabedora por encima del hombro, y da un tirón enérgico del manillar metálico para abrir la puerta de su oficina.</p><p>- Mejor que no – ríe Chloe, aunque siente los estragos de la insinuación de Beca en su cuerpo igual que las consecuencias de un terremoto.</p><p>Lanza una sonrisa agradecida cuando Beca le indica que pase ella primero y gira sobre sus talones para absorber cada pequeño elemento de la oficina de Beca.</p><p>- Las paredes de cristal no aportan mucha privacidad precisamente – hace un gesto circular con la mano que abarca el espacio entero.</p><p>Beca ríe y sacude la cabeza. Rodea su elegante mesa de cristal y observa el desorden que está esparcido a lo largo de toda la superficie con el ceño fruncido, probablemente tratando de recordar dónde dejó las llaves.</p><p>Se deja caer en su silla de cuero y empieza a mover cosas de un lado para otro.</p><p>- Siéntate – ofrece, señalando con un manojo de cables enredados hacia las sillas que Chloe tiene delante.</p><p>- Qué formal – le pica Chloe, aunque toma asiento.</p><p>Beca solo pone los ojos en blanco y procede a tirar los cables de cualquier manera dentro del cajón de arriba del todo, cerrándolo con un silencioso <em>woosh</em> de los muelles.</p><p>- ¿Tuviste algún problema para llegar hasta aquí? – inquiere de manera distraída mientras levanta una pila de papeles para mirar debajo.</p><p>- No, qué va – Chloe sacude la cabeza en una negativa y se desliza hasta el borde de la silla para estar más cerca de la mesa y poder ayudar a Beca –. Realmente lo más complicado fue encontrar un taxi.</p><p>Beca resopla una risa y levanta una pila diferente de papeles, sin suerte.</p><p>Viendo el estado de caos absoluto en el que está sumida la superficie de su mesa, van a tardar un largo rato en encontrar dónde se esconden las llaves. Y Chloe no tiene prisa alguna. Si por ella fuera, podrían pasarse la tarde entera buscando.</p><p>Pero Beca tiene una sala llena de gente esperando por ella.</p><p>Así que Chloe toma una decisión que, en retrospectiva, quizá no fue la más brillante de toda su vida, pero sí efectiva.</p><p>Deja que su culo resbale hacia delante por el borde de la silla hasta que cae de rodillas sobre la mullida alfombra que cubre esa zona del despacho, y agacha la cabeza lo suficiente para colarse por debajo del cristal de la mesa.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces? – ríe Beca, algo confundida al verla desaparecer de repente.</p><p>- Aprovechar que la mesa es transparente – es la respuesta algo ahogada de Chloe.</p><p>Tiene que retorcer un poco el cuello para poder mirar hacia arriba desde esa posición, pero se las apaña con relativa facilidad y pronto tiene localizadas las llaves: están en una esquina, bajo unas cartas y tras una torre de CD.</p><p>Apoya el talón de la mano en el borde de la silla de Beca, entre sus piernas relajadas, que se tensan de inmediato por lo inesperado del movimiento.</p><p>- ¿Chloe? – pregunta Beca, y su voz suena cómicamente aguda en la segunda sílaba por el nerviosismo.</p><p>Estira el brazo ejerciendo fuerza para desplazar la silla hacia atrás sobre la gruesa alfombra, y avanza de rodillas un par de pasos hasta que asoma un poco por el lado opuesto de la mesa.</p><p>- Chloe…</p><p>Su nombre suena a la vez como una advertencia, una exclamación de pánico y un jadeo en labios de Beca.</p><p>Es lo que le hace alzar la mirada hacia la morena, y descubre, cuando ya es demasiado tarde, que ha sido un error: a pesar de la confusión y los nervios, los ojos de Beca se han vuelto de un tono oscuro que a Chloe ya le es familiar.</p><p>Beca traga saliva cuando sus miradas se cruzan y la punta de su rosa lengua asoma entre sus finos labios para humedecerlos en un gesto inquieto.</p><p>La boca de Chloe cae abierta, ligeramente, en un “oh” de sorpresa y comprensión que muere en su garganta repentinamente seca, y parpadea al darse cuenta de la posición comprometida en la que están.</p><p>Por mucho que hubiera bromeado con el tema minutos antes, Chloe no lo ha hecho adrede. No estaba pensado en nada más que en encontrar las llaves pronto para que Beca pudiera continuar con su trabajo.</p><p>No entraba en sus planes acabar arrodillada frente a Beca, entre sus piernas abiertas, en su oficina, como si estuvieran a punto de cumplir una de sus más recientes fantasías.</p><p>Acordándose de que las paredes del despacho de Beca son de cristal y la escena puede no parecer tan inocente a cualquiera que las vea, Chloe se incorpora como un resorte. Claro que, no cuenta con que todavía está debajo de la mesa y se golpea la coronilla de la cabeza con un sonoro <em>gong</em>.</p><p>- <em>Ow</em> – se queja, guiñando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la zona, que escuece bajo el roce delicado de sus dedos.</p><p>La expresión de Beca se transforma en una de alarma y empuja la silla una considerable distancia hacia atrás para poder inclinarse hacia delante. Los brazos extendidos, sus manos se curvan en los bíceps de Chloe para guiarla fuera de esa trampa mortífera que tiene por mesa.</p><p>Chloe gatea hasta que puede estirarse, y ya no sabe si frotarse la coronilla o el cuello dolorido por estar retorcida.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Beca, y aunque su tono es divertido, en su voz todavía se pueden escuchar los restos del calentón provocado por ese malentendido.</p><p>- Creo que sí – Chloe resopla una risa –. Parecía una buena idea en mi cabeza.</p><p>- Ah, sí – Beca asiente, burlona –. El escándalo público y el masoquismo siempre parecen una buena idea.</p><p>Chloe le lanza una mirada poco impresionada y se alza sobre las rodillas, arqueando la espalda con ambas manos sobre sus lumbares para estirar sus músculos agarrotados. Cuando acaba, ve la mirada de Beca saltar de su pecho, a un punto indefinido de su despacho, de vuelta a su rostro.</p><p>Suprime una sonrisa, mordiéndose los labios, y se vuelve hacia su derecha para tantear con una mano tras la torre de CD.</p><p>- Encontré las llaves, por cierto – anuncia instantes antes de que sus dedos tropiecen con la anilla metálica del llavero y las alce en el aire con un tintineo triunfal.</p><p>- Mira qué bien – exclama Beca, demasiado petulante para alguien a quien acaban de pillar en pleno repaso.</p><p>- Sí… Sorprendentemente, no estaban en mis tetas – se burla Chloe con una mirada sabedora.</p><p>Beca abre la boca en una exclamación silenciosa de ofensa.</p><p>- ¡Oye!</p><p>- Perdona, no he sido justa. Si no fuera por ti a lo mejor nunca habría sabido dónde buscar si me hubiera desaparecido el sujetador.</p><p>- ¡He mirado <em>una</em> vez! – exclama Beca, recalcando la cifra al agitar su dedo índice estirado frente a la cara de Chloe, que ríe y lo aparta de un manotazo –. ¡<em>Una </em>vez! Mientras que <em>tú</em>…</p><p>- No soy un tío, Chloe – la interrumpe con su imitación, usando una ridícula voz aguda que no se parece en nada a la de Beca, pero es gracioso verla indignarse –. Puedo controlar mis hormonas…</p><p>- Y las tengo controladas, eres <em>tú</em> quien tiene que controlar las suyas.</p><p>Chloe arquea las cejas y se lleva una mano al pecho, señalándose a sí misma, con una expresión de absoluta inocencia que no engaña a nadie y mucho menos a Beca.</p><p>- Sí, <em>tú</em> – la morena le lanza una mirada –. Llevas haciéndome ojitos desde que llegaste, y luego vas y te metes entre mis piernas y me pones tus tetas en toda la cara – agita ambas manos curvadas frente a su rostro.</p><p>- Pobrecita – se burla Chloe entre risas.</p><p>- Pues sí, estoy empezando a lamentar mi decisión de poner las paredes de cristal.</p><p>Chloe ladea la cabeza, curiosa, y siente cómo una sonrisa perversa se va expandiendo lentamente por sus labios hasta estirarlos por completo.</p><p>- ¿Habrías hecho algo si no fueran de cristal?</p><p>Beca resopla una risa y sacude su cabeza en una negativa.</p><p>- No voy a contestar a esa pregunta.</p><p>- Sabes que no contestar es una respuesta en sí, ¿verdad?</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco, pero se mantiene firme en su decisión de no darle más bola a Chloe, para deleite y fastidio de esta.</p><p>- Ahora, ¿quieres por favor levantarte del suelo? – le pide con cierta exasperación en su tono –. No puedo mantener una conversación seria contigo entre mis piernas.</p><p>Chloe deja escapar una sincera carcajada y empieza la complicada tarea de incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, adormiladas por la falta de riego sanguíneo tras soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo durante un largo rato.</p><p>Sin embargo, algo que dice Beca hace que todos sus movimientos se corten de golpe:</p><p>- ¿O prefieres que te lo ordene?</p><p>Alza la cabeza para mirar a la morena y se encuentra con su sonrisa perversa que, en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzan, se parte para dejar escapar una sonora carcajada, y se deja caer contra el respaldo de su silla.</p><p>Chloe chasca la lengua con desaprobación, a pesar de que tiene que contener las ganas de unirse a ella, y le da un empujón hasta que Beca se está riendo con la pared.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>CA-110, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>13 de octubre de 2026, 14:53h</em>
</p><p>No es hasta que Chloe está avanzando lentamente por la atascada autopista en el lujoso interior del Lexus de Beca, el cual la morena insistió en que se llevase para no sufrir otra vez la odisea que supone encontrar un taxi libre hoy, que un pensamiento intrusivo se superpone a todos los demás.</p><p>Se pregunta si significa algo que encuentre a Beca tan atractiva.</p><p>Tamborilea los dedos sobre el volante de manera distraída mientras reflexiona seriamente.</p><p>Esto no es algo nuevo, no es algo que haya aparecido ahora a raíz de sus encuentros sexuales. Es algo que ha estado siempre ahí, desde el primer momento en que se fijó en Beca de entre los cientos de personas que estaban en la feria de actividades de Barden ese día.</p><p>Y, por supuesto, tuvo una gran importancia en que se enamorase de ella.</p><p>Si Beca fuera cualquier otra persona, Chloe ni siquiera estaría pensando en esto ahora. Sin embargo, y precisamente porque Beca no es cualquiera, sino su mejor amiga, es lo que le hace fruncir el ceño y mordisquear el interior de su mejilla.</p><p>Avanza para ocupar el espacio que ha dejado el coche de delante y vuelve a detenerse a una distancia prudente, aunque su mente está muy lejos de la conducción.</p><p>¿Son la atracción y la amistad conceptos mutuamente excluyentes, o pueden convivir en perfecta armonía sin problema alguno?</p><p>Chloe piensa en Aubrey, en cómo también es su mejor amiga desde hace años, en cómo también la encuentra atractiva, y en cómo, a diferencia de Beca, nunca ha sentido el impulso de hacer nada al respecto.</p><p>Entonces quizá el problema no es el atractivo, sino <em>la</em> <em>atracción</em>.</p><p>Al fin y al cabo los seres humanos somos seres emocionales, con sentido de la vista, y capacidad de admirar la belleza de todo lo que nos rodea.</p><p>Igual que somos capaces de maravillarnos ante una escultura de mármol, podemos reconocer los rasgos que nos gustan en el rostro de otras personas y apreciar su atractivo, sin que esto signifique que sintamos atracción por ellos.</p><p>Chloe se está planteando mal su pregunta: ¿qué significa que se sienta <em>tan</em> atraída por Beca que a veces tiene la impresión de que está al borde de la locura?</p><p>Recuerda su conversación con Jesse, tan lejana para su percepción por todo lo ocurrido en el día de hoy, pero que en realidad solo fue anoche, y en su insinuación de que Beca estaba ocultándole sus verdaderos sentimientos.</p><p>Lógicamente, no puede evitar preguntarse si a ella le está pasando lo mismo.</p><p>Si quizá se está mintiendo a sí misma, si quizá está tan cegada por las veces que se ha repetido que no significa nada que no puede ver que lo significa todo.</p><p>Pero antes de que Chloe pueda llegar a ningún tipo de conclusión importante, el atasco en la autopista se disuelve por arte de magia en cuanto superan una intersección, y el carril por el que circula queda despejado frente a ella.</p><p>- Ah, ¡por fin! – exclama al interior del Lexus.</p><p>Pisa el acelerador y destierra cualquier pensamiento de su mente que no esté relacionado con seguir las indicaciones del navegador del coche.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>13 de octubre del 2026, 20:16h</em>
</p><p>- Un día largo, ¿eh?</p><p>Beca se gira, sorprendida, al escuchar el comentario hecho en tono de simpatía, para mirar por encima del hombro hacia la mesa de la recepción de su edificio.</p><p>Al entrar había asumido que estaría vacía, que todos los conserjes se habrían ido ya a sus respectivas casas por el tema del confinamiento, de modo que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar hacia su derecha y había entrado directa hacia el buzón.</p><p>Reconoce a George, el jefe de los conserjes, sentado en su silla habitual tras la recepción y Beca esboza una sonrisa cansada a modo de disculpa por haberle ignorado.</p><p>- No sabes cuánto... – resopla.</p><p>Coge los tres sobres y el folleto de comida a domicilio que esperan por ella en el sombrío interior de su buzón y cierra la cerradura con un giro de muñeca. Saca la llave, dejando que cuelgue de su dedo por la anilla.</p><p>- ¿Algo para mí? – inquiere, señalando con un gesto de barbilla hacia la estantería en la que guardan todas las entregas que no caben en el buzón.</p><p>- Ningún paquete – responde George, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Pero su, uh… – titubea solo un instante, inseguro sobre algo –, su pareja llegó hace unas horas.</p><p>Beca detiene todo movimiento de golpe y hace un pequeño gesto con su cabeza, una pequeña sacudida, como si no estuviera segura de haber escuchado correctamente. Frunce el ceño y avanza un par de pasos hacia la recepción.</p><p>- ¿Mi pareja? – su tono es confundido, si no algo divertido, porque no sabe cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión.</p><p>George asiente.</p><p>- ¿La chica pelirroja tan amable?</p><p>- Oh – la comprensión se abre paso por su rostro y Beca siente una risa nerviosa agitarse en su pecho, aunque no sabe por qué –. Chloe no... – va a desmentirlo, pero las palabras no parecen muy dispuestas a abandonar su boca y termina haciendo un gesto con la mano –. Vale, gracias, George.</p><p>El conserje esboza una sonrisa amable y golpea la visera del gorro que forma parte de su uniforme con el dedo índice.</p><p>- Descanse, señorita Mitchell.</p><p>- Tú también.</p><p>Beca deja escapar un largo y profundo suspiro que sale de lo más hondo de su alma en cuanto entra en el ascensor, y se deja caer contra la pared metálica del fondo, confiando en ella para mantenerla recta.</p><p>Ha sido un día eterno, y no puede esperar a llegar a casa por fin y dejar de existir.</p><p>Acaba de meter la llave en la cerradura, todavía no la ha girado ni ha hecho nada, y ya puede oír a Billie derrapar por el suelo de madera de su apartamento para venir a recibirla entre ladridos excitados.</p><p>Beca ríe y abre la puerta con cuidado de no darle en los morros. Billie salta alrededor de sus piernas, agitando su pequeña cola a tanta velocidad que no es más que un borrón blanco, y Beca se agacha en el umbral, con la puerta todavía abierta, a rascarle tras las orejas.</p><p>- Hola, hola, hola – murmura en voz baja para calmarla.</p><p>Es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que Chloe está tarareado algo de forma distraída en la cocina, y su voz flota hasta Beca igual que el canto de una sirena.</p><p>Curiosa, coge a Billie en brazos, riéndose cuando intenta lamerle la cara. Empuja con una mano su hocico para mantenerlo lejos de ella y cierra la puerta con un pie, dejando sus zapatos a un lado de la entrada.</p><p>Rodea la esquina hacia la cocina americana, descalza sobre el cálido suelo.</p><p>Encuentra a Chloe ya vestida en pijama: los pantalones cuelgan bajos de sus caderas, la camiseta húmeda en la zona de los hombros donde las puntas de su pelo mojado de la ducha están en contacto con la tela; ajena a su presencia en la casa porque lleva puestos los AirPods.</p><p>Se está preparando una infusión, volcando agua hirviendo de la tetera en una taza, sacudiendo la bolsita de hierbas, mientras tararea, meciéndose al ritmo de lo que está escuchando con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>Beca reconoce ahora la melodía: es una de sus canciones favoritas de Frank Ocean.</p><p>Chloe la ve cuando se mueve para coger algo con lo que endulzar su infusión, pero no se asusta, ni se sorprende, ni cuestiona por qué está ahí parada sin decir nada. Solo la recibe con una cálida sonrisa que se amplía cuando su mirada cae a Billie.</p><p>- Mis dos chicas – exclama con ojos brillantes de felicidad.</p><p>Su expresión es tan dulce que provoca un cálido tsunami en el pecho de Beca: la sensación de que algo está bien, de que es perfecto, de que <em>pertenece.</em></p><p>La calidez se expande por su cuerpo, lo rodea, por dentro, por fuera, por arriba, por abajo, hasta que está en todas partes y se vuelve demasiado, demasiado calor, demasiado asfixiante, y su espalda se cubre de sudor frío.</p><p>De repente se le llena la garganta, la boca, de interrogantes, se <em>atraganta</em> con ellos; que poco a poco se van reconfigurando para formar letras desordenadas: una e, una t, una r, una o.</p><p>Beca se queda congelada en el sitio mientras intenta tragar saliva, sin interés alguno en descifrar el mensaje que su propio subconsciente está intentando mandarle desde hace semanas, meses. Hoy no tiene energía para tanta introspección.</p><p>Chloe echa una generosa dosis de sirope de agave en su infusión y cierra la tapa de plástico con un chasquido.</p><p>- Espero que no te importe pero he pedido pizza para cenar – informa Chloe, torciendo la boca –. Me apetecía algo grasiento y reconfortante.</p><p>Beca agradece la distracción que proporciona un tema de conversación tan banal y carraspea para limpiarse la garganta.</p><p>- Por mí genial – aun así, su voz suena un poco agarrotada, un poco temblorosa, y trata de disimularlo agachándose a dejar a Billie en el suelo –. ¿La has pedido con...?</p><p>- Sí, con champiñones.</p><p>- ¿Y con...?</p><p>- Aceitunas negras – interrumpe Chloe con una sonrisa sabedora.</p><p>Beca resopla una risa.</p><p>- Qué bien me conoces.</p><p>- Sé cuál es el camino más rápido a tu corazón, Mitchell – le regala un guiño juguetón –. Me debes un abrazo, por cierto.</p><p>- ¿Ah, sí? – Beca arquea una ceja.</p><p>Chloe emite un sonido de afirmación, y se acerca con pasos relajados y los brazos abiertos.</p><p>Beca se hunde en Chloe, agradecida, y la pelirroja enrosca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Suelta un suspiro satisfecho que Beca siente reverberar por su columna vertebral.</p><p>- Antes no te he abrazado para que no perdieras tu reputación de jefa poderosa frente a tus subordinados – murmura Chloe, sus palabras aplastadas por la forma en que tiene la mandíbula apoyada.</p><p>Beca ríe y, es extraño, pero puede sentir la sonrisa de Chloe en su hombro.</p><p>Intenta separarse, creyendo que ya han llegado al momento en el que el abrazo muere de forma natural, pero Chloe mantiene sus brazos firmes alrededor de su cuello y emite un sonido de negación acompañado de un chasquido de lengua reprobatorio.</p><p>- Quédate un ratito más – pide, suspirando.</p><p>Beca traga saliva, pero accede.</p><p>- Ah, esta es mi parte favorita – murmura Chloe de repente.</p><p>Beca no sabe a qué se refiere, pero su corazón da un brinco de todos modos y su ritmo solo se acelera cuando Chloe gira la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, y su nariz acaricia la sensible piel de esa zona.</p><p>Requiere de todo su autocontrol no estremecerse entera.</p><p>Sin embargo, Chloe solo quiere poder dejar uno de sus oídos al aire para quitarse el AirPod, que luego pone a Beca para que ella también pueda escuchar a qué parte de la canción se refiere, y Beca encuentra demasiado irónico que sea <em>Self Control</em>.</p><p>La música crece, llena de melancolía, y Beca asiente.</p><p>- También es la mía – murmura de vuelta con la boca seca.</p><p>Chloe solo responde con un suave "mmmm", como si ya lo supiera, y vuelve a quedarse en completo silencio mientras juntas disfrutan del final de <em>Self Control</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de octubre del 2026, 01:50h</em>
</p><p>Beca suspira y se tumba de espaldas, dejando caer los brazos dramáticamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo sobre el borde arrugado y abultado del nórdico.</p><p>Sus ojos, abiertos como platos a pesar del sueño que le pesa en los párpados, se centran en el techo de su habitación, en la falta de sombras, o grietas, o marcas de cualquier tipo con las que pudiera entretenerse hasta quedarse dormida.</p><p>Lleva lo que siente que es una eternidad dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de despejar su mente de los pensamientos ansiosos que revolotean por el interior igual que abejas hiperactivas y le espantan el sueño.</p><p>Es por eso por lo que escucha el suave <em>tic tic tic </em>de las uñas de Billie en el suelo de madera del pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta entrecerrada de su habitación.</p><p>Normalmente no le prestaría atención alguna porque, aunque es cierto que Billie suele dormir la noche entera de un tirón sin moverse de la cama, algunas noches se levanta para ir a beber agua en la cocina.</p><p>Sin embargo, esta vez el quedo golpeteo de sus uñas va acompañado del roce de pies descalzos, pies <em>humanos</em>, que recorren la corta distancia desde la habitación de invitados hasta la puerta de Beca, y se pausan ahí.</p><p>Beca gira la cabeza sobre la almohada hacia la derecha a tiempo de ver cómo la puerta de su cuarto se desplaza un par de centímetros hacia dentro, dejando solo una estrecha franja por la que se cuela un susurro:</p><p>- ¿Bec? – un segundo de silencio –. ¿Estás despierta?</p><p>- Sí – responde en una sonora exhalación.</p><p>Una mano se curva alrededor del borde de la puerta, empujándola hasta abrirla a la mitad, y el cuerpo de Chloe se escurre por el espacio antes de volver a entornar la puerta como estaba.</p><p>Se acerca hasta la cama con pasos inseguros y Beca se tumba de costado, su cuerpo alzado en un codo.</p><p>- No puedo dormir – confiesa Chloe en un susurro, la mirada gacha –. Estoy demasiado nerviosa.</p><p>Beca asiente, comprensiva, y tira de la esquina de su nórdico para echarlo hacia atrás, dando dos golpecitos con la palma de la mano en el espacio descubierto en una clara invitación.</p><p>Sin embargo, Chloe todavía no se ha metido en la cama, solo tiene una rodilla apoyada sobre el colchón, cuando Billie se debe creer que la invitación es para ella y se sube de un salto al sitio que Beca ha dejado libre para Chloe.</p><p>Ambas amigas se miran y dejan escapar unas risas cansadas.</p><p>Billie no se da por aludida y continúa caminando por la cama como si fuera suya. Pisotea el nórdico hasta encontrar una zona satisfactoriamente abultada, donde da un par de vueltas sobre sí misma antes de tumbarse y suspirar.</p><p>Chloe sacude la cabeza con cariñosa incredulidad y se desliza sobre la sábana bajera hasta acoplarse al cuerpo de Beca, que se amolda y se curva a su alrededor, encajando como dos piezas consecutivas de un puzzle.</p><p>Beca cubre sus cuerpos con las mantas de nuevo y cuela su brazo sobre el estómago de Chloe, tensándolo para pegarse a ella todo lo posible.</p><p>Su frente descansa en la nuca de Chloe, descubierta por el moño en el que se ha recogido el pelo, su nariz roza la piel de su cuello, sus labios la suave tela de la camiseta de su pijama, y cierra los ojos ante el familiar aroma de Chloe.</p><p>Echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para dejar un dulce beso en la base del cuello de Chloe, justo donde se junta con el borde de su camiseta, y vuelve a colocarse como antes.</p><p>- ¿Mejor? – murmura.</p><p>Chloe deja escapar una sonora exhalación, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración.</p><p>- Sí – admite a media voz –. Mucho mejor.</p><p>Y así es como, con Billie a sus pies, abrazadas bajo las mantas, ambas logran quedarse dormidas por fin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capítulo 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un tip para leer este capítulo.<br/>¿Sabéis el beso entre Megan Fox y Amanda Seyfried en Jennifer’s Body? Pues eso. Tenedlo en mente.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Capítulo 17: ¿Una ya no puede ir a hacer pis en paz?</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de octubre del 2026, 05:13h</em>
</p><p>En cuanto Chloe abre los ojos, sabe de inmediato, por el cansancio de su cuerpo y la escasa luz gris que se cuela desde detrás de las cortinas, que es demasiado pronto para estar despierta en un día en el que no tiene ningún sitio al que ir.</p><p>¿El problema? Su vejiga no opina lo mismo.</p><p>Debate consigo misma unos largos minutos si realmente le compensa ir a hacer pis ahora mismo o si es mejor aguantar un par de horas más hasta que tenga ganas de levantarse.</p><p>Al final la tensión en su estómago gana la partida y, con un silencioso suspiro frustrado, aparta las mantas de su lado de la cama para sacar los pies al exterior, frío en contraste con el calor acumulado por Chloe y Beca a lo largo de la noche.</p><p>Con paso inestable y grogui, recorre el —afortunadamente— escaso camino hasta el baño adyacente y entrecierra la puerta tras ella para no despertar a Beca al hacer pis.</p><p>Se mueve rápido para no perder el hilo del sueño, y pronto vuelve a estar arrebujada bajo las mantas. Se tumba sobre su costado izquierdo, mirando hacia Beca, que está tumbada en posición idéntica en el lado opuesto de la cama, y Chloe tiene que taparse la boca para no reírse.</p><p>Acaba de darse cuenta de que, en algún punto de la noche, Billie se coló con ellas bajo las mantas en busca de calor y, ahora, es a Billie a quien Beca está abrazando. El animal tiene su cabeza colocada a su lado en la almohada como si de un humano más se tratase.</p><p>Los pelos de sus orejas hacen cosquillas a Beca, que arruga la nariz y se rasca con los nudillos de una mano con algo de torpeza. Sus labios se despegan ligeramente cuando arrastra la mejilla sobre la almohada para recolocar su cabeza.</p><p>Chloe aprieta los labios al pensar si Beca se cree que lo que le está haciendo cosquillas es el pelo de Chloe.</p><p>La imagen es demasiado adorable como para dejarla pasar sin hacer nada, y Chloe coge prestado de la mesilla el móvil de Beca, abriendo la cámara para sacar un par de fotos rápidas que inmortalicen este momento.</p><p>Billie abre un ojo, mirándola de rabillo como si presintiera lo que está haciendo, pero parece decidir que, mientras la siga dejando dormir tranquila, no tiene problema alguno con ello.</p><p>Todavía sonriendo ampliamente, Chloe devuelve el iPhone a la mesilla. Contiene un bostezo y se recoloca en el colchón hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. Cierra los ojos, pero los vuelve a abrir casi de inmediato.</p><p>Hay algo que la está molestando, y no está segura de qué es.</p><p>Observa la figura durmiente de Beca en el otro extremo de la cama, pero no cree que sea la distancia entre ellas. Nunca aguantan la noche entera en brazos de la otra, ambas son de moverse y cambiar de postura, y lo más habitual es que despierten cada una por su lado.</p><p>Alarga una de sus piernas hasta cruzar la distancia que las separa y los dedos de su pie se doblan contra la espinilla de Beca.</p><p>No, definitivamente no es eso.</p><p>Sin embargo, pronto encuentra su respuesta cuando su reacción natural es fruncir el ceño al sentir la tela de los leggins que Beca usa para dormir a modo de pantalones de pijama, en lugar de la cálida y suave piel de su pierna.</p><p>Es extraño lo extraño que ahora le resulta dormir con Beca estando completamente vestidas.</p><p>Es extraño lo rápido que te puedes acostumbrar a algo que solo ha ocurrido un par de veces.</p><p>Beca debe presentir la presencia del pie de Chloe porque, entre sueños, lo abraza entre sus piernas. Y solo con ese pequeño gesto ya es capaz de calmar a la pequeña voz irritada que susurra en el fondo de la cabeza de Chloe.</p><p>Hunde su rostro en la almohada con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de octubre del 2026, 07:27h</em>
</p><p>El sol entra a raudales por los ventanales del salón y baña la mesa de cristal en la que Beca está sentada en una calidez que, sumada al aroma a café recién hecho y la taza que reposa entre sus manos, podría arrullarla de vuelta al sueño.</p><p>Sin embargo, su portátil, abierto frente a ella en pleno haz de luz solar, emite tres tonos seguidos de notificación y le recuerda el motivo por el que está despierta tan pronto cuando no tiene que ir a trabajar.</p><p>Y, en especial, el motivo por el que ha salido de la cama esta mañana cuando todo ella le pedía que se quedara un rato más en brazos de Chloe.</p><p>Beca ve los emails nuevos aparecer en su bandeja de entrada, ya de por sí sumida en el caos más absoluto, y deja escapar un largo suspiro que parece salido directamente de lo más profundo de sus huesos.</p><p>Coloca la taza de café a medio tomar encima de su agenda cerrada para tener las manos libres y pincha en uno de los cien emails sin leer que le han llegado a lo largo de la noche, asunto: <em>renegociación términos de contrato</em>.</p><p>Solo el asunto ya le roba toda la energía del cuerpo, y no es capaz de pasar de las dos líneas leídas antes de dejarse caer sobre el duro respaldo de la silla, la mirada fija en el techo del salón.</p><p>La pantalla de su iPhone se ilumina y Beca agradece la distracción.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Kyle (07.30)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Dame 10-15 minutos!!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (07.30)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Por mí como si quieres tardar una hora</p>
  <p>Así tengo una excusa para seguir postponiendo responder a todos estos emails</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Kyle (07.32)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>😥 😥 😥</p>
  <p>En fin…</p>
  <p>Voy a meterme café en vena</p>
  <p>Te llamo por Skype en cuanto acabe</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Justo entonces escucha el roce de los pies descalzos de Chloe en el suelo, y en los cristales de los ventanales hacia los que está mirando su silla puede entrever el reflejo de la pelirroja acercándose a ella por su espalda.</p><p>Beca se olvida por completo de responder a Kyle.</p><p>Una cálida mano se posa en su hombro izquierdo y se desliza hacia el derecho en una caricia mientras Chloe la rodea para tomar asiento en una de las tres sillas que quedan vacías.</p><p>- Buenos días – saluda Beca.</p><p>Chloe parpadea sus ojos adormilados hacia ella y responde con un amplio bostezo que su mano apenas es capaz de cubrir. Beca alza su taza de café con intención de ocultar su sonrisa dando un trago, pero Chloe se la roba literalmente de las manos.</p><p>La pelirroja se lleva el borde de cerámica a la boca y su rostro se transforma en una mueca de asco cuando el toque amargo del café solo golpea su lengua.</p><p>- Hay más en la cafetera, ¿sabes? – se burla Beca, señalando hacia la encimera de la cocina con un gesto de cabeza.</p><p>- Menos mal – suspira Chloe llena de alivio.</p><p>Le devuelve la taza, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a por una dosis de cafeína hecha a su gusto, mientras Beca ríe y sacude la cabeza para sí misma. Da un sorbo a su café caliente y se encoge de hombros, sin entender por qué Chloe lo encuentra tan repelente.</p><p>Apenas ha logrado avanzar dos líneas más en la lectura del email que tiene abierto en su Mac cuando Chloe reaparece a su lado con expresión de absoluta felicidad.</p><p>Se acoda sobre la mesa de cristal con su taza de café con leche humeante entre las manos, absorbiendo todo el calor que desprende a través de sus palmas, y cierra los ojos para inhalar el agradable aroma.</p><p>- ¿Mejor? – inquiere Beca con una risa.</p><p>Chloe solo responde con un “mmhh” afirmativo, su boca ocupada por el largo trago de café que acaba de dar. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sacudiéndola casi con incredulidad, y de su pecho escapa un obsceno gemido de placer.</p><p>La mirada de Beca recorre la piel expuesta de la garganta de Chloe y siente un hormigueo recorrer sus labios al recordar el sabor salado de su piel sobre su lengua, la vibración de sus gemidos sobre sus labios.</p><p>Cientos de imágenes asaltan su memoria, se reproducen tras sus párpados y se quedan grabadas en ellos a fuego para que pueda verlas cada vez que parpadea.</p><p>Las siente instalarse en su garganta también, apelotonarse en el estrecho conducto, mezclarse con la pelota de interrogantes que vive permanentemente allí, y traga saliva en un intento de deshacerse de ellas.</p><p>Cuando esto no funciona, carraspea y se termina de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de café.</p><p>Fuerza el líquido, todavía excesivamente caliente, a que baje por su garganta, abrasándola. Sofoca una tos instintiva y reza para que prenda fuego a todo lo que allí se encuentra atascado, para que solo deje cenizas a su paso.</p><p>Espera que sirva para disimular el rubor que puede notar expandiéndose por sus mejillas.</p><p>Chloe suspira, descansando la barbilla sobre su mano, y clava sus dulces ojos azules en Beca con un revoloteo perezoso de sus pestañas.</p><p>- Te quiero – murmura en tono feliz.</p><p>Beca negará hasta la saciedad que su corazón se salte un par de latidos al escuchar esas palabras de labios de Chloe.</p><p>Desvía la mirada hacia algo seguro, algo que no haga que todo su cuerpo empiece a temblar, y encuentra un repentino y completamente falso interés en el email que lleva diez minutos intentando leer sin mucho éxito.</p><p>- Es el café el que habla, no tú – desestima con un resoplido, y se dice a sí misma que ese sabor amargo que tiene en la boca es también culpa del café.</p><p>Le preocupa que esa amargura haya traspasado a su tono sin que esa fuera su intención, pero se tranquiliza al comprobar por el rabillo del ojo que la expresión relajada de Chloe sigue igual.</p><p>- Puede… – acepta Chloe con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa reservada.</p><p>Beca renueva sus esfuerzos con el email, convenciéndose de que no es decepción eso que nota en el fondo del estómago.</p><p>- Pero también tengo <em>muchas</em> ganas de besarte ahora mismo – confiesa Chloe en un susurro.</p><p>Beca casi sufre un espasmo ahí mismo.</p><p>Su corazón se lanza de forma violenta contra sus costillas, como si estuviera tratando de escapar de su prisión de carne y hueso para trepar por su garganta, y, muy a su pesar, se gira hacia Chloe con una rapidez que delata demasiadas cosas sobre Beca.</p><p>Los ojos de Chloe ya están fijos en ella: relucen con un brillo pícaro, pero son apenas unos granos de sal en medio de un mar de algodón de azúcar azul.</p><p>Chloe está siendo sincera.</p><p>Y Beca no sabe muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto.</p><p>No sabe qué significa que se alegre de oír eso, no sabe qué significa que esa confesión tan inocente sea capaz de trastocarla por completo, no sabe qué significa que sus dedos tiemblen y su boca esté seca y su pecho duela por todo el anhelo que debe contener en su interior.</p><p>Pone los ojos en blanco en una reacción que llega unos segundos demasiado tarde y a la que le falta firmeza.</p><p>Con dedos algo temblorosos, coge su taza de la mesa y se levanta de la silla con toda la intención de ir directa a la cocina a enjuagarla en agua.</p><p>Sin embargo, tan solo ha dado dos pasos cuando su cuerpo parece cambiar de idea: se queda parada al lado de la silla de Chloe de manera tan brusca que se balancea en el sitio por la inercia, como si fuera un clip que ha entrado en el campo magnético de un imán.</p><p>Gira la cabeza y, en el momento en que su mirada se cruza con la inquisitiva de Chloe, ya sabe lo que va a pasar.</p><p>Beca piensa que, en realidad, estaba condenada desde el momento en que Chloe pronunció las palabras en voz alta.</p><p>Un paso la acerca todo lo físicamente posible a Chloe. Su rodilla derecha golpea el metal que recubre el asiento de la silla, y la izquierda se cuela entre las piernas de Chloe, que se abren de manera automática para acomodarla.</p><p>La confusión desaparece del rostro de la pelirroja cuando se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de pasar y es sustituida por excitación, que chisporrotea en su azul bebé igual que los fuegos artificiales.</p><p>Si Beca hiciera caso a sus hormonas, al deseo que arde a fuego lento en la parte baja de su abdomen, se dejaría caer ahora mismo en el regazo de Chloe y le daría un beso que les robara el aire a las dos y les hiciera olvidar sus nombres.</p><p>Pero quizá sea lo pronto que es en la mañana, quizá sea el propio barullo de emociones que se agita en su pecho, o quizá sea que Chloe tiene un aspecto casi etéreo, con sus cabellos cobrizos bañados en sol y sus ojos <em>tan </em>azules y esa sonrisa…</p><p>Esa sonrisa.</p><p>Beca no sabe por qué, pero siente la inexplicable urgencia de ser delicada.</p><p>Alza una mano y sus yemas rozan la mejilla de Chloe en una suave caricia, enredándose en un sedoso mechón de pelo, curvándose hasta acunar su pómulo.</p><p>Los ojos de Chloe caen cerrados y, antes de que Beca sea consciente de haber tomado decisión alguna, su pulgar ya está recorriendo la sensible piel de los labios de Chloe, que se entreabren cuando coge una respiración sorprendida.</p><p>Beca se inclina sobre Chloe y sus bocas se encuentran en un beso corto, casi tentativo, tímido.</p><p>Parece el primer beso de dos niños, de dos adolescentes que por fin encuentran el valor suficiente para intercambiar algo más que breves miradas llenas de anhelo, y no el beso entre dos adultas que han tenido sus bocas en partes menos inocentes del cuerpo de la otra.</p><p>Antes de que su autocontrol se le vaya de las manos, Beca se retira.</p><p>Sin embargo, no llega lejos.</p><p><em>Chloe</em> no le deja llegar lejos.</p><p>Porque, en un rápido movimiento, se desliza hasta que está sentada en el mismo borde de la silla y sus manos se curvan en la parte trasera de los muslos de Beca para que no escape. Estira la espalda, el cuello, todo lo que es capaz para volver a atrapar los labios de Beca en un nuevo beso.</p><p>Beca casi gime, pero se traga el sonido justo a tiempo y se abandona al lento roce de la boca de Chloe sobre la suya.</p><p>Su otra mano encuadra la mandíbula de Chloe, rodea su cuello hasta colarse entre sus mechones de pelo, forma un puño aflojado alrededor de ellos para mantenerla cerca y, en respuesta, las manos de Chloe trepan por sus piernas hasta quedarse justo por debajo de su culo, sin tocarlo.</p><p>Ninguna de las dos parece especialmente interesada en volver este beso en algo sexual.</p><p>Se separan un instante, cuestión de un par de segundos, en el que comparten sus agitadas respiraciones, y cuando vuelven a unirse Beca recibe a los labios de Chloe con una sutil caricia de la punta de su lengua.</p><p>Beca nota los dedos de Chloe tensarse en sus piernas, cómo la empujan hacia delante, hacia ella.</p><p>Chloe emite un gemido tan, tan, tan suave que Beca, más que oírlo, <em>siente</em> las vibraciones del sonido propagarse por sus labios; y Chloe abre su boca en una invitación, otorgando un permiso que Beca no sabía que quería pedir hasta que lo tiene.</p><p>Chloe sabe dulce, sabe a azúcar y café con leche y el más ligero toque amargo de cuando bebió de la taza de Beca, y algo más a lo que Beca no logra poner nombre y que probablemente sea algo único y característico de Chloe.</p><p>Algo que es completamente adictivo y en lo que Beca no ha sido capaz de dejar de pensar desde que lo probó por primera vez hace meses.</p><p>Vuelve a perderse una vez más en ello de forma totalmente voluntaria: en el cálido interior de su boca, en la rugosidad de su paladar, en la lengua que sale a recibir a la de Beca, que la tienta y acaricia con aire juguetón.</p><p>Beca siente cómo el reloj de arena que contiene su autocontrol llega al nivel más bajo, al último tramo, y empieza a perder granos a una velocidad vertiginosa.</p><p>De hecho, la música del tono de llamada de Skype está sonando al menos un minuto entero antes de que alguna de ellas se dé cuenta de que no es un simple sonido de fondo y lo reconocen por lo que es.</p><p>Beca rompe el beso, sin prisa alguna, y descansa un momento su frente en la de Chloe mientras se toma unos segundos para calmar su respiración y recuperar la compostura.</p><p>Deja caer sus manos a los hombros de Chloe y de ahí resbalan hasta quedar a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se incorpora, estirando los músculos algo tensos de su espalda y el cuello, y abre los ojos a una imagen que le roba nuevamente el aire de los pulmones.</p><p>Chloe está bañada en el sol de la mañana, que arranca destellos de su pelo cobrizo como si tuviera una corona de fuego alrededor de la cabeza.</p><p>Parece estar sumida en un trace profundo, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y cuando abre los ojos es con un lento parpadeo que transmite algo de reticencia, como si no quisiera tener que despertar.</p><p>Sus miradas se encuentran y Beca sabe que ambas están viendo la misma bruma de aturdimiento reflejada en los ojos de la otra.</p><p>Beca da un paso atrás y siente las manos de Chloe deslizarse por sus piernas con lentitud, de una forma que la hace estremecer de pies a cabeza. Carraspea, observando cómo Chloe las curva sobre sus rodillas, como si no le gustase notarlas tan vacías de repente.</p><p>El tono de llamada de Skype vuelve a sonar, y Chloe desvía la mirada hacia el Mac.</p><p>- Deberías responder – murmura con voz rasposa.</p><p>- Ah, sí – Beca asiente y da otros dos pasos atrás, sabedora de que si se mantiene dentro del campo magnético de Chloe va a volver a caer en él –. Sí… – musita para sí misma, sentándose en la silla de nuevo.</p><p>Pincha sobre el botón de responder videollamada y pronto saltan en su pantalla negra las caras de tres personas, además de la miniatura que corresponde a la propia Beca.</p><p>- ¿Dónde estabas? – inquiere Kyle con el ceño fruncido –. Llevo llamándote un buen rato.</p><p>Beca alza la mirada de la pantalla su portátil y se encuentra con los ojos chispeantes de Chloe sonriéndole por encima del borde de su taza de café, una ceja arqueada como si a ella también le interesase saber cuál va a ser su respuesta.</p><p>- ¿Una ya no puede ir a hacer pis en paz? – miente, lanzando solo una mirada de advertencia a Chloe cuando esta se ríe.</p><p>Por suerte, Ross y Kara, los dos jefes del departamento informático de Icarus, también encuentran el comentario divertido y sus risas ahogan la de Chloe.</p><p>Beca sabe que, si Kyle hubiera llegado a escucharla, nada de lo que hubiera dicho habría servido para convencerle de que no había ignorado sus llamadas por estar demasiado ocupada follando sobre la mesa.</p><p>Lo cual…</p><p>Beca odia que no hubiera estado <em>tan</em> desencaminado de la realidad.</p><p>- ¿Qué tal, chicos? – saluda, forzándose a sí misma a centrarse en lo que tiene que centrarse.</p><p>Como toda respuesta recibe un coro de “bien” tan desganado y apático que Beca no puede evitar reírse.</p><p>- Jesús, no tanto entusiasmo, por favor. Ya sé que es pronto en la mañana pero esto parece el día después a la cena de Navidad.</p><p>Nota un empujón juguetón de un pie descalzo en la pierna a modo de regañina por su comentario burlón. Agita una mano a ciegas para apartar a Chloe, que rápidamente se retira, y Beca solo llega a rozar su tobillo con las puntas de los dedos.</p><p>- …hemos estado despiertos toda la noche para resolver el tema de los servidores – está explicando Kara mientras tanto.</p><p>Beca se inclina hacia delante con claro interés.</p><p>- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya son accesibles de manera remota?</p><p>- Sin problema – afirma Ross con un movimiento de cabeza confiado –. Siempre que sea desde el portátil de empresa.</p><p>Se distrae brevemente cuando Chloe se mueve en la periferia de su campo visual, cambiando de postura para tumbarse de maneja relajada contra el respaldo de su silla, una pierna doblada en el asiento y la otra extendida bajo la mesa hasta que su pie roza el de Beca.</p><p>Beca parpadea y se obliga a sí misma a prestar atención al Skype. Sonríe, satisfecha, y asiente.</p><p>- Vale, genial, chicos – les felicita –. ¿Y el tema de reforzar la seguridad? Porque lo último que necesitamos ahora es que alguien nos hackee y filtre los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando.</p><p>Pero es muy difícil concentrarse cuando puede sentir la ardiente mirada de Chloe clavada en su perfil, sin desviarse un solo segundo, sin perderse una sola palabra que cae de boca de Beca, hasta el punto de que <em>ni la propia Beca</em> es consciente de lo que está diciendo.</p><p>Y eso ni siquiera es lo peor, no, qué va.</p><p>Lo peor, con diferencia, es que Beca <em>sabe</em> exactamente qué tipos de pensamientos son los que están correteando libremente por la cabeza de Chloe, y sabe que <em>Chloe </em>también lo sabe.</p><p>- Estamos en ello – promete Kara –. Si hemos hecho bien nuestro trabajo, eso debería ser ahora… No imposible – admite, sincera –, pero sí muy, <em>muy</em>, difícil.</p><p>- Aunque seguiremos dándole vueltas – concluye Ross.</p><p>El Skype se queda en silencio mientras todos esperan una respuesta por parte de Beca, que da un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta y se apresura a escupir algo:</p><p>- Vale, perfecto – exclama con quizá demasiado entusiasmo –. Pues eso es todo, os dejo que os vayáis a dormir de una vez.</p><p>Kara esboza una sonrisa agradecida y hace un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida antes de terminar la videollamada.</p><p>- Avisadnos si hay algún fallo para acceder a los servidores – pide Ross antes de desconectarse también.</p><p>Beca se gira hacia Chloe, que está haciendo todo lo posible por sofocar su risa bajo sus manos, y le devuelve la patada.</p><p>- Ya he informado a todos por el grupo de Icarus de que tienen que trabajar desde los portátiles de empresa – anuncia Kyle, haciendo que Beca vuelva la cabeza hacia su portátil.</p><p>- Guay – se lo agradece con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente carraspea y trata de descifrar su propia letra en la nota que garabateó anoche en su agenda.</p><p>De manera disimulada, cambia de postura para que Chloe deje de estar en su campo de visión: empuja ligeramente el Mac hacia un lado y cruza las piernas, la derecha sobre la izquierda, para estar en diagonal.</p><p>Pero aun así puede escuchar la risa ahogada de Chloe, consciente de su estrategia.</p><p>Aprieta la mandíbula y le frunce el ceño a su agenda.</p><p>- Vamos primero a contactar con todos los artistas que tenían sesiones reservadas para ver cómo quieren proceder.</p><p>- Lo que tú digas, <em>jefa</em> – responde Kyle, burlón, y solo el uso de su rango alerta a Beca de que hay más en camino –. Oye, ¿cómo es que estás tan despistada? ¿Te has quedado a medias de hacer pis o algo?</p><p>Beca le lanza una mirada poco impresionada por debajo de sus pestañas, pero se da cuenta de que Kyle le acaba de presentar una oportunidad perfecta y decide aprovecharla en su propio beneficio.</p><p>- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón – exclama, estirando la espalda mientras asiente –. Me he puesto a trabajar en el salón, por eso de probar cosas nuevas.</p><p>Finge mirar a su alrededor, encogiéndose de hombros en actitud despreocupada.</p><p>- Pero está claro que aquí tengo <em>demasiadas distracciones</em> – recalca las últimas palabras con cierto retintín en la voz para que Chloe se dé por aludida, aunque solo recibe una risa silenciosa por respuesta.</p><p>Kyle emite un sonido de afirmación para indicar que la ha escuchado, pero si encuentra algo raro o sospechoso en la actitud de Beca, no hace comentario alguno.</p><p>- Así que, ¿por qué no vas confeccionando la lista de sesiones mientras yo me traslado a mi estudio? – ordena en una pregunta retórica.</p><p>Ni siquiera espera a que Kyle le dé confirmación verbal de que va a ponerse con ello, silencia su micrófono y aparta el portátil para que la cámara esté apuntando hacia la zona del salón que permanece vacía.</p><p>Beca se gira hacia Chloe, llena de fuego y frustración, pero solo se encuentra con carcajadas que le estallan en la cara, como si la pelirroja hubiera sido incapaz de contenerlas por más tiempo.</p><p>- ¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola? – le reprocha con un puchero que pierde efectividad porque es incapaz de dejar de reírse.</p><p>- Tú te lo has buscado – constata Beca, lanzándole una firme mirada –. Estás haciéndome ojitos otra vez y así es <em>imposible</em> trabajar.</p><p>Se levanta de la silla y comienza a apilar su móvil, su agenda, el cargador del Mac, etc., sobre el teclado del portátil para llevárselo todo en un mismo viaje, porque solo Dios sabe que si permanece un segundo más en presencia de Chloe igual termina volviéndose loca.</p><p>Como si Chloe hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, una mano se cierra en torno a la muñeca de Beca cuando va a coger el Mac de la mesa y consigue que se detenga.</p><p>Beca busca la mirada de Chloe y la encuentra ya fija en ella, su azul bebé iluminado por un brillo pícaro que no puede augurar nada bueno. Y aun así, Beca se queda a escuchar lo que sea que tiene que decirle.</p><p>- ¿Sabes que las paredes de tu estudio no son de cristal? – pregunta Chloe en voz sedosa, casi un ronroneo.</p><p>Beca arquea una ceja, pero permanece en silencio.</p><p>- Podría meterme bajo tu mesa y nadie lo sabría… – continúa Chloe, esbozando una sonrisa que es comparable con la expresión que pondría una pantera cuando, en plena caza, ve a su presa tropezar y caer al suelo.</p><p>Beca se atraganta con su propia saliva.</p><p>Emite un sonido que ni ella está enteramente segura de qué es: suena como una amalgama de vocales, como una exclamación de alarma o un grito de pánico; y siente arder sus mejillas después por la vergüenza.</p><p>- Esta conversación ha terminado – anuncia a un volumen innecesario en voz estrangulada.</p><p>Recupera su muñeca del agarre de Chloe con un único tirón y recoge todas sus cosas apresuradamente, huyendo de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que Chloe consiga salirse con la suya.</p><p>Lo cual, en este caso, significaría acabar con los pantalones por los tobillos y la cabeza de Chloe entre sus piernas abiertas.</p><p>¿…sería eso tan malo?</p><p>Beca sacude la cabeza para expulsar a la persuasiva voz de Chloe y las tentaciones que le susurra al oído, y se recuerda a sí misma que tiene cosas importantes que hacer: tiene un negocio que sacar adelante en circunstancias nunca vistas.</p><p>La risa de Chloe la persigue por el pasillo hasta que cierra la gruesa puerta insonorizada de su estudio tras ella y queda sumida en el silencio.</p><p>Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos con un suspiro y tembloroso.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de octubre del 2026, 19:35h</em>
</p><p>La escena inicial del vigésimo episodio consecutivo de <em>Gilmore</em> <em>Girls </em>que Chloe lleva vistos en una tarde se detiene nada más empezar y la pantalla se tiñe de un velo negro sobre el que superpone un mensaje de Netflix.</p><p>Chloe bufa desde el sillón y tantea a ciegas entre los cojines decorativos en busca del mando para darle a la opción de “seguir viendo”.</p><p>- No me juzgues, Netflix – regaña a la televisión con un puchero –. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.</p><p>Sus dedos tropiezan con el borde de plástico del mando bajo un cojín que Billie está usando como almohada para dormir, y lo rescata de su escondite cogido en una pinza entre su dedo corazón y su anular.</p><p>Sin embargo, ahora que los diálogos y la música de <em>Gilmore Girls</em> no llenan el silencio del salón, Chloe escucha una dulce melodía de piano que flota desde el pasillo y tira de ella igual que el canto de una sirena.</p><p>Se olvida por completo del mando, de Netflix, de <em>Gilmore Girls,</em> y, como en un trance, se levanta del sillón.</p><p>Sus pies descalzos no hacen ruido alguno mientras se desliza por el pasillo hasta la habitación desde la que se está filtrando la melodía: el estudio de Beca. Pero Chloe se detiene antes de llegar a él, sin querer molestar.</p><p>Luego se da cuenta de que, si puede oír el piano es porque Beca ha debido dejar la puerta abierta para que así sea, y eso se puede considerar como una invitación.</p><p>De modo que da los últimos pasos hasta asomarse al umbral, y desde ahí Chloe puede ver a Beca tocando en un elegante piano de pared negro, iluminada por la luz amarillenta de la lámpara LED que tiene en una esquina de la mesa de mezclas.</p><p>Su pie derecho sube y baja a medida que presiona el pedal para añadir o robar eco a las notas, y la postura relajada de sus hombros delata que solo está jugando con las melodías en busca de algo que la convenza.</p><p>Beca empieza a armonizar con suaves “ooh”s seguidos de palabras a medio formar tarareadas sin mucha atención, solo para rellenar aquellos espacios para los que todavía no tiene letra, a ver si le gusta cómo suena.</p><p>Chloe sabe, antes de que Beca asienta para sí misma, que la respuesta va a ser: sí.</p><p>La combinación tiene gancho, tiene ritmo, tiene fuerza, y aunque Chloe es consciente de que no está escuchando ni una tercera parte del resultado final, se puede imaginar a sí misma cantando el estribillo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones en un estadio lleno de gente.</p><p>- Suena bien – comenta en el siguiente solo de piano.</p><p>Beca da un pequeño brinco y luego ríe para sí misma.</p><p>- Todavía no me acostumbro a tener compañía – se disculpa con una sacudida de cabeza.</p><p>Se gira en la butaca del piano para mirar sobre su hombro hacia el umbral de la puerta en el que Chloe sigue parada, respetuosa, y palmea el espacio vacío que queda a su lado: es la invitación que Chloe estaba esperando.</p><p>Sonríe y se impulsa hacia delante con ayuda de su hombro en el marco de la puerta, cruzando el estudio de Beca tan rápido que no absorbe ningún detalle de la decoración, solo ve paredes blancas a su alrededor.</p><p>Beca se vuelve hacia el piano una vez Chloe está sentada en la banqueta, sus costados y piernas en contacto por el escaso espacio, y posa los dedos en las teclas para continuar con misma melodía.</p><p>Chloe suspira y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Beca, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la música.</p><p>- ¿Para quién es? – pregunta en voz baja.</p><p>- Para mí – responde Beca con los restos de una risa en su voz.</p><p>Chloe se incorpora como un resorte y centra su mirada sorprendida en Beca, que solo esboza una sonrisa reservada y asiente, confirmando que Chloe la ha oído correctamente la primera vez.</p><p>- Bueno… – reconsidera, ladeando la cabeza –. O eso creo, de momento. Luego a lo mejor cambio de opinión – se encoge de hombros.</p><p>Y Chloe presiente que Beca no quiere otorgarle más importancia de la que cree que merece porque todavía no está segura de lo que va a hacer, no quiere crearles esperanzas solo para luego decepcionarles.</p><p>Pero, al menos para Chloe, que Beca esté pensando en volver a hacer música para sí misma es lo más importante de todo.</p><p>A pesar de que la apoyó y la animó cuando le contó sus planes para cambiar de carrera y dedicarse a lo que siempre había querido, Chloe también lamentó para sí misma que nunca fuera a volver a escucharla cantar.</p><p>La voz de Beca era demasiado especial como para perderla de esa forma, pero Chloe nunca le dijo nada.</p><p>Sabía que Beca ya tenía suficientes dudas por sí sola, y que iba a recibir presión por parte de la discográfica y quejas por parte de los fans, como para que Chloe sumase sus propias opiniones al respecto.</p><p>Así que calló y solo le mostró su apoyo incondicional.</p><p>- ¿Puedo escuchar algo más? – inquiere tímidamente.</p><p>- No tengo mucho más para esta melodía – previene Beca con una mueca decepcionada –. Llevo unas semanas jugando con ella y la letra se me está resistiendo…</p><p>Chloe emite un “mmmm” pensativo y descansa una vez más su cabeza en el hombro de Beca mientras esta continúa tocando.</p><p>- Suena triste – murmura tras un largo silencio.</p><p>- Melancólica, ¿verdad?</p><p>- Eso es que me echabas de menos – bromea Chloe, alzando la cabeza para poder mirar a Beca a la cara.</p><p>Beca ríe, pero le falta fuerza, y Chloe llega a ver el ceño fruncido que aparece en su frente, la sombra de inquietud que oscurece su rostro, antes de que se gire hacia las teclas del piano.</p><p>Chloe traga saliva y su corazón se acelera un poco al pensar en que quizá su broma ha tocado demasiado cerca a la verdad para el gusto de Beca, y por eso ha reaccionado de esa manera tan familiar: cerrando el puente levadizo, escondiéndose tras sus murallas.</p><p>Una vez más, la advertencia de Jesse se reproduce en su mente: <em>a la única a la que logra engañar es a sí misma</em>.</p><p>Chloe piensa que, si eso es cierto, parece que el engaño está dejando de funcionar sobre Beca.</p><p>Y la pregunta clave es: en el hipotético caso de que Jesse tenga razón y Beca realmente sienta algo por ella y se esté empezando a dar cuenta de ello, ¿qué piensa hacer <em>Chloe</em> cuando ocurra la inevitable confesión?</p><p>¿Qué siente <em>Chloe</em> ante la posibilidad de que Beca se haya vuelto a enamorar de ella?</p><p>¿Es el sentimiento cálido que ronronea en su pecho, o el nudo de ansiedad en su garganta?</p><p>- Pero sí que tengo una canción que quiero enseñarte – la voz de Beca se abre paso por la neblina de sus reflexiones y devuelve a Chloe a la realidad con la brusquedad de un baño inesperado en agua helada.</p><p>Arquea las cejas y alza la cabeza como un resorte, sus pensamientos anteriores expulsados de su mente sin dejar rastro.</p><p>Sigue a Beca con la mirada cuando esta se levanta para coger su portátil y sus AirPods de la mesa de mezclas, y siente un estremecimiento de emoción recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que está a punto de escuchar una canción hecha por Beca.</p><p>- Se me ocurrió la melodía en sueños un poco después de Nueva York – explica la morena mientras navega por sus carpetas con absoluta concentración –. Estuve a punto de mandártela, pero… – no termina la frase, solo se encoge de hombros con actitud cohibida.</p><p>Chloe se sienta más recta en la banqueta del piano y clava su mirada en el perfil de su mejor amiga, tratando de descifrar el origen de esa repentina vergüenza.</p><p>- Y no sé si me la quedaré al final – continúa Beca –, pero me gusta <em>mucho.</em></p><p>Si Chloe antes tenía curiosidad, ahora se ha triplicado por la vehemencia con la que Beca dice esto, y hace un gesto expectante con sus manos extendidas.</p><p>Conoce a Beca desde hace años, y sabe lo extremadamente crítica que es consigo misma cuando se trata de crear música: ya lo era con los mixes de las Bellas, y esa autoexigencia solo aumentó cuando se convirtió en su carrera profesional.</p><p>Beca ríe y deposita los dos AirPods ya conectados sobre sus palmas abiertas.</p><p>- ¿Lista? – pregunta, su pulgar suspendido sobre la barra espaciadora para darle al play.</p><p>Chloe no responde con palabras porque teme que le tiemble la voz, solo se limita a dar un asentimiento notablemente excitado.</p><p>El aire escapa de sus pulmones nada más escuchar los primeros dos segundos de la canción.</p><p>- Dios, ese saxofón, Bec… – musita en casi un quejido, cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo al máximo.</p><p>Pero entonces empieza el marcado ritmo de la batería, el sugerente teclado de fondo, tan sutil que pasa casi desapercibido para el oído desentrenado; y la voz sensual de Beca canta sobre venerar un amor y labios y caderas y dioses falsos, y es todo <em>demasiado</em>.</p><p>Chloe puede sentir su cerebro colapsar.</p><p>Se dobla hacia delante, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos para tener un refugio donde protegerse de la inquisitiva mirada de Beca, y su frente reposa suavemente en el hombro de la morena.</p><p>Gime, ¿de dolor?, ¿de placer?, no lo sabe, probablemente una mezcla de ambos, cuando llega el segundo solo de saxofón tras el estribillo y Chloe todavía no ha superado el del principio.</p><p>No sabe cómo se las apaña, pero de alguna forma Chloe sobrevive a la experiencia de volver a escuchar a Beca cantar, especialmente una canción <em>tan sugerente</em> que Chloe sabe que está influenciada por la noche que pasaron juntas en Nueva York durante el verano.</p><p>Está ahí: en la letra, en la melodía, en que Beca quiso mandársela pero le dio vergüenza.</p><p>Cuando descubre su rostro y se incorpora, Chloe siente el aire a su alrededor tan espeso como si estuviera en pleno desierto. Arde al entrar por su nariz, al bajar por su esófago, al expandirse por sus pulmones.</p><p>Siente la estática lamer su piel y cargar su cuerpo de electricidad, y se pregunta si, si ahora alargase una mano para tocar a Beca, si podría ver una chispa saltar entre ellas.</p><p>No sabe qué expresión tendrá en su cara ahora mismo, no sabe el aspecto que tendrán sus ojos al clavarse firmemente en los de Beca, pero puede hacerse una idea aproximada solo por la forma en que los labios de Beca se despegan para coger una agitada respiración.</p><p>Chloe se ha visto reflejada en un espejo cuando está excitada, se ha viso pre-sexo, durante el sexo, y post-sexo; y se imagina que ahora lleva una mezcla de todos esos momentos.</p><p>Toda su piel se eriza cuando un escalofrío de puro deseo trepa por su columna vertebral y se le ponen los pelos de punta, como si estuvieran estirándose en un desesperado intento por llegar hasta Beca, por ser <em>tocados</em>.</p><p>Se humedece los labios, tan resecos que parece que haya estado una semana sin beber ni una sola gota de agua, y ve la mirada de Beca caer a ellos para seguir el movimiento.</p><p>Chloe siente, en ese momento, el borde en un precipicio bajo sus pies: siente sus dedos curvarse en el aire en busca de una sujeción que ahí no van a encontrar, ve las piedras sueltas desprenderse bajo su peso y caer al vacío.</p><p>Chloe sabe lo que va a provocar que caiga tras ellas, sabe lo que va a hacer que permanezca en tierra firme.</p><p>De modo que toma una decisión.</p><p>En un movimiento que es imposible hacer sin brusquedad, rompe la burbuja de tensión al levantarse de golpe de la banqueta y da medio paso inquieto hacia atrás, debatiéndose entre el deseo de permanecer allí y el impulso de poner la mayor cantidad de distancia posible entre Beca y ella.</p><p>Beca parpadea en su dirección, sorprendida, pero no ofendida.</p><p>- Um… – murmura Chloe con voz ronca, sin tener idea alguna de qué quiere decir siquiera.</p><p>Se escucha a sí misma amortiguada y recuerda entonces que todavía lleva los AirPods de Beca puestos. Se los quita y se los devuelve sobre la palma estirada de su mano.</p><p>Sus dedos tiemblan cuando Beca roza su piel al cogerlos.</p><p>- Voy a sacar a Billie – carraspea, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el umbral del estudio.</p><p>- Vale – responde Beca con cierta confusión.</p><p>Chloe asiente, casi como si le estuviera dando las gracias por darle permiso para marcharse, y empieza a recular hacia la puerta. Se detiene en el marco y apoya una mano temblorosa, sus uñas marcando surcos en la madera.</p><p>Lanza una mirada por encima del hombro solo para descubrir que Beca la ha seguido con la mirada, la sombra de un ceño fruncido entre sus cejas.</p><p>- Deberías quedártela – es el último consejo de Chloe, dicho apenas sin aliento.</p><p>Se marcha antes de recibir cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte de Beca.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chloe (19.51)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Creo que tengo un problema muy grande</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Bree (19.53)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Qué inesperado</p>
  <p>Por fin has caído de la burra???</p>
  <p>Soy Stacie, por cierto 😉</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿He escrito todo un capítulo adicional solo para incluir una escena con un beso muy lento entre Chloe y Beca que se me ocurrió cuando estaba medio despierta, medio dormida, y que tenía que formar parte de este fic?<br/>Ni lo niego, ni lo confirmo.</p><p>PD1. Sigo colapsando cada vez que escucho el saxofón de False God, no me escondo. Para esto me he basado en la versión que cantó Taylor Swift en Saturday Night Live, que es uuuggghhhhh *chef’s kiss*.</p><p>PD2. Me he tenido que poner frente a un espejo para decirme a mí misma muy seriamente que no puedo crear la versión horny de Afterthought por mucho que sepa exactamente qué canciones incluiría. Así que, por favor, repetid conmigo: ¡¡¡Raquel, no lo hagas!!!<br/>(Eso lo escribió la Raquel del pasado. La Raquel del presente quiere confesaros que fracasé a la hora de resistir la tentación *pretends to be shocked*. Si os interesa escucharlo, decídmelo y en el próximo capítulo os dejo el link a la playlist de Spotify.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capítulo 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por petición popular, he dejado el link a la versión horny de Afterthought, junto con el diseño de la portada y tal, en el hilo que tengo como tweet fijado en mi perfil de Twitter (ya sabéis, @Raquellu47 en todos lados).<br/>Si os da algún problema, me decís que rápidamente hago un copy paste y os lo dejo por aquí también.</p><p>Pd. Uy uy uy, que entramos ya en la recta final… Bechloe fandom, how are we feeling today??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 18: </span>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Esas dos están liadísimas</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Calle Figueroa Sur, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de octubre del 2026, 20:02h</em>
</p><p>Chloe sigue algo temblorosa cuando Aubrey responde a su llamada</p><p>- Estás en altavoz, Chlo – le advierte a modo de saludo.</p><p>- Sí, Chlo – corea Stacie en tono burlón, probablemente con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, desde un punto más alejado al altavoz.</p><p>Chloe suelta la correa de Billie para que pueda corretear libre por el césped y exhala una profunda respiración.</p><p>No sabe si ahora mismo tiene capacidad mental y la paciencia para lidiar con las pullas de Stacie, pero al mismo tiempo necesita de su imparcialidad y sabiduría, y de su capacidad para decir las cosas sin cortarse un pelo.</p><p>- ¿Cuál es el problema? – inquiere Bree, directa al grano como siempre.</p><p>- Eso, ¿qué ha hecho Beca ahora? – pregunta Stacie.</p><p>Y precisamente por esto Chloe ha pedido su ayuda: la intuición de Stacie es digna de ser estudiada por científicos.</p><p>Chloe suspira y les cuenta su dilema, empezando primero por el contexto: la conversación entre Beca y Jesse que escuchó “por accidente”, el interrogatorio del ex Treble en el coche, la advertencia que le hizo, y...</p><p>Posa el dorso de sus manos sobre sus mejillas ardientes al pensar en el ridículo que acaba de hacer con Beca, y decide que, por el bien de su orgullo, es mejor omitir ese pequeño y extraño desliz que ni siquiera la propia Chloe entiende todavía.</p><p>- Y… Esta mañana nos hemos besado – es por lo que se decide tras una breve deliberación, y lo cuenta casi en un susurro, como uno lo diría al confesarse frente a un cura.</p><p>No puede evitar sentirse algo ridícula por sentir más reparos a la hora de hablar del beso que a la hora de describir detalladamente todos los lugares donde estuvo la lengua de Beca la primera vez que se acostaron juntas.</p><p>Pero, por algún motivo, el beso de esta mañana se siente como algo sagrado que merece ser preservado con la mayor de las delicadezas.</p><p>Stacie deja escapar una exagerada exclamación ahogada.</p><p>- ¿Un <em>beso</em>? Me escandalizas, Chloe – se burla.</p><p>Chloe pone los ojos en blanco y avanza un par de pasos para no perder a Billie de vista cuando se mete tras unos árboles.</p><p>- Ja, ja, ja – responde, sarcástica –. No ha sido un beso normal, Stace.</p><p>- Oh, ¿ha sido con lengua?</p><p>- Stacie – le regaña Aubrey en tono paciente.</p><p>- No sé cómo explicarlo, pero… – Chloe suspira, frotándose la frente con los dedos –. A riesgo de sonar repelente, ¿sabéis cómo hay besos que son súper cargados que sabes que van a llevar al sexo más pronto o más tarde?</p><p>- Uh-huh – es la respuesta conjunta de Aubrey y Stacie.</p><p>- Vale, ¿y sabéis cómo hay besos que son lo opuesto? ¿Que son lentos, dulces, sensuales, y aunque también estén cargados de tensión, no hay intención alguna de llevarlo más allá porque ambas estáis contentas con solo permanecer en ese momento?</p><p>Esta vez, la respuesta afirmativa tarda en llegar.</p><p>Se hace un breve silencio en la otra línea hasta que finalmente es Stacie la que murmura un “sí” algo apagado para que Chloe pueda continuar.</p><p>- Pues así. Si te pudieras quedar embarazada de un beso, habría sido de uno como este porque ha sido… <em>increíble</em>. Ha sido un beso de pasión, de… – su voz muere atragantada en su garganta, atrapada ahí por la palabra que se resiste a ser pronunciada en voz alta.</p><p><em>Amor</em>.</p><p>¿Pero acaso Chloe se atreve a llamarlo amor?</p><p>Y, ¿amor por parte de quién? ¿De Beca? ¿De <em>Chloe</em>?</p><p>- <em>Nunca</em> habían sido así – es lo que dice finalmente tras un carraspeo azorado –. Hasta hoy. Y estaba convencida de que Jesse estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, porque…</p><p>- Porque, ¿cómo va a conocer a Beca mejor que tú? – le interrumpe Stacie.</p><p>Sus palabras son dardos venenosos que van directos a atacar el ego de Chloe, que ya de por sí está algo magullado por los acontecimientos de hoy, de los últimos días, incluso de los últimos meses, y terminan por derrotarlo.</p><p>Chloe desvía la mirada, avergonzada, pero no le da la satisfacción a Stacie de saber que ha dado en todo el centro de la diana.</p><p>- No, porque Beca me habría dicho algo…</p><p>- ¿Como te lo dijo en Barden? ¿O durante los cuatro años que estuvisteis viviendo juntas en Nueva York?</p><p>- Pero eso era diferente – protesta Chloe –. Beca estaba con Jesse, y luego ella misma me dijo que no tenía ni idea de que yo también sentía algo por ella…</p><p>- ¿Y ahora sí? ¿Ahora sí lo sabe? – vuelve a interrumpir Stacie con la tranquilidad de alguien que sabe que tiene razón y los argumentos irrefutables para demostrarlo –. ¿Acaso lo sabes <em>tú</em>, Chloe?</p><p>Chloe se queda inmóvil en medio de la calle, en silencio, con los labios fruncidos porque puede sentir burbujear en su pecho los inicios de una risa histérica, de esas que estallan de golpe y terminan en sollozos descontrolados.</p><p>Esa parece ser su nueva reacción instintiva ante la desesperación.</p><p>Chloe reflexiona sobre la pregunta de Stacie: ¿de verdad no sabe lo que siente, la cual sería una novedad bastante inesperada; o es solo el miedo el que, al igual que a Beca, la está frenando de entender sus propios sentimientos?</p><p>Vuelve a notar el ardor de la vergüenza en la parte alta de su garganta al recordar su momento de pánico al sentir el precipicio bajo sus pies, su decisión de optar por la ruta segura y mantenerse en tierra firme.</p><p>- No lo sé – admite finalmente en voz estrangulada.</p><p>Aubrey emite un sonido compasivo. Stacie, sin embargo, suelta una risa.</p><p>- Ah, pero espera, espera – pide con inmensa diversión –. ¿Cómo fue lo que me dijiste? – piensa en voz alta un instante antes de empezar hablar con una ridícula voz aguda llena de burla –. Somos adultas, hemos hablado de todo, no hay problema alguno, bla bla bla.</p><p>Chloe suspira, irritada.</p><p>- ¿Te vas a quedar más tranquila si sueltas el “te lo dije” ahora?</p><p>- No se trata de eso, Chlo – desestima Stacie –. Se trata de que habéis acabado metidas en un lío que era <em>completamente evitable</em> si tan solo hubierais hecho caso de alguna de nuestras <em>múltiples</em> advertencias.</p><p>- Eso suena mucho como un “te lo dije” – musita Chloe, algo resentida, lanzándole una mirada fastidiada a nadie en concreto.</p><p>- A ver, no sé, pero cuando tanta gente os dice que es una mala idea, será por algo, ¿no te parece?</p><p>- Algo de razón tiene, Chloe – interviene Aubrey a modo de mediadora.</p><p>- ¿Solo algo? – exclama Stacie, indignada.</p><p>Aubrey ríe y le chista para que se calle.</p><p>Pero cuando Stacie sigue protestando por el fondo, Aubrey debe decidir pasar a las acciones físicas, como empujarla o darle un codazo, algo del estilo, porque Stacie emite un falso quejido de dolor y promete portarse bien.</p><p>- Mira, Chlo… Lo que está hecho, hecho está, y no podéis deshacerlo – dice Bree en tono tranquilo –. No tiene sentido que te agobies por ello ahora. Pero no dejes que la maraña siga creciendo y se líen aún más las cosas.</p><p>- ¡Eso es <em>literalmente</em> lo que he estado diciendo desde el principio! – se escucha el grito indignado de Stacie en la lejanía.</p><p>Chloe bufa una risa y sacude la cabeza.</p><p>- Si te preocupa lo que te dijo Jesse, háblalo con Beca. Si te preocupa que Beca esté ocultándote algo importante, háblalo con Beca. Si tienes dudas sobre sus sentimientos, o incluso sobre <em>los tuyos</em>, háblalo…</p><p>- …Con Beca – termina Chloe por ella para dejar claro que ya ha entendido por dónde van los tiros.</p><p>- Exacto – concluye Aubrey.</p><p>- Y a poder ser <em>antes </em>de que volváis a follar – dice la voz de Stacie de repente, tan cerca del altavoz que lo hace crujir con su respiración –. O a masturbaros juntas por FaceTime.</p><p>- ¡No vamos a…! – empieza a protestar Chloe.</p><p>- O a besaros – interrumpe Stacie.</p><p>Y aquí, Chlo no puede hacer otra cosa que callar.</p><p>Gracias a eso, escucha el <em>tap tap tap</em> de las teclas de un iPhone en sonido y frunce el ceño, separándose el móvil brevemente de la oreja para comprobar que no está pulsando el teclado accidentalmente con la mejilla.</p><p>Pero no es ella.</p><p>- ¿Estáis mandándole mensajes a alguien mientras habláis conmigo? – mantiene la pregunta abierta para abarcar a sus dos amigas.</p><p>- Es Stacie – se defiende Aubrey.</p><p>- Soy yo – admite Stacie al mismo tiempo. Y la forma en que lo dice hace que Chloe espere, por algún motivo, que vaya acompañado del estallar desinteresado de una pompa de chicle –. Estoy hablando con Beca.</p><p>Chloe siente aparecer en su pecho una ruleta de la suerte, pero con emociones, que gira y gira y gira y gira sin decidirse de manera clara por una sola.</p><p>- ¿Beca te está escribiendo? ¿Por qué…? – pregunta.</p><p>- ¿Tú qué crees? – dice Stacie a modo de respuesta con un bufido divertido.</p><p>Pasa de largo por los celos, la confusión, la preocupación, la sospecha, la paranoia, hasta que el ritmo vertiginoso al que se mueve la ruleta va disminuyendo progresivamente y por fin la aguja selecciona al ganador.</p><p>Deja escapar un “<em>oh</em>” de comprensión.</p><p>Aubrey suspira.</p><p>- Habla con ella, Chlo – le recomienda seriamente.</p><p>Hablar con Beca.</p><p>¿Hablar con Beca?</p><p>Sí, Chloe puede hacer eso.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (20.01)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Qué significa que alguien salga corriendo después de que le hayas enseñado una canción algo sugerente?? 😳</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (20.06)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Puede significar muchas cosas</p>
  <p>Pero en el idioma de Chloe???</p>
  <p>Probablemente ha sido para no tirársete encima cual gato en celo 😏</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Beca (20.07)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Yo no he dicho que haya sido Chloe</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Stace (20.07)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>🙄 🙄 🙄</p>
  <p>Beca</p>
  <p>Cielo</p>
  <p>Eso no habría colado ya de normal pero ahora que estamos confinados mucho menos</p>
  <p>Quién va a ser si no</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de octubre del 2026, 20:40h</em>
</p><p>Vuelve al apartamento tras su paseo con Billie con un único propósito en mente y visión túnel: va a sentar a Beca en el sillón sin hacer caso a sus posibles protestas, y van a hablar seriamente para dejarlo todo claro.</p><p>Se mira a sí misma en el espejo del ascensor antes de salir y asiente para reafirmarse en su decisión.</p><p>- Espera, Billie – murmura nada más abrir la puerta cuando el animal tira de la correa, impaciente por ser libre –. Tengo que limpiarte, ya lo sabes.</p><p>Encima del zapatero de la entrada hay un paquete de toallitas húmedas como las que se usan para limpiarle el culo a los bebés. Con Billie bien sujeta para que no escape, Chloe saca una toallita y se sienta sobre el parqué con las piernas estiradas.</p><p>Billie intenta recular, pero la correa la mantiene en el sitio, y Chloe ríe quedamente.</p><p>- No me seas exagerada – le regaña en tono cariñoso mientras limpia la almohadilla de sus patas de manera metódica.</p><p>Escucha pasos que se acercan a ellas y alza la mirada brevemente de su tarea justo a tiempo de ver a Beca aparecer por la esquina con expresión curiosa, secándose las manos mojadas en el trapo de la cocina.</p><p>Sonríe al verlas ahí sentadas en el suelo en plena sesión de limpieza, y así es como Chloe sabe que están bien: Beca no le guarda rencor por su abrupta huida.</p><p>Sin embargo, vuelve a fijar la mirada en Beca apenas unos segundos después porque esta es su versión favorita de ella: descalza, en ropa de casa, desmaquillada, relajada. Sin máscaras ni murallas. Simplemente Beca.</p><p>Lleva un delantal azul marino que hace juego con sus ojos para proteger la suave tela de su jersey gris de las salpicaduras de lo que sea que haya estado cocinando.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – inquiere la morena, preocupada, llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas como si quisiera ocultar la hipotética mancha de la vista de los demás.</p><p>- Te sienta bien el <em>look </em>de cocinera – acompaña el cumplido de un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado.</p><p>- ¿También te ponen los cocineros, o qué? – bromea Beca, dejando caer las manos.</p><p>Chloe ríe y sacude la cabeza en una negativa.</p><p>- No, me pones tú, Bec – responde con simpleza y obviedad.</p><p>Beca pone los ojos en blanco para dejar claro que piensa que esa respuesta es una cursilada, pero Chloe puede ver el ligero rubor que se expande por sus pómulos y es incapaz de mirarla a la cara inmediatamente después.</p><p>- Habéis tardado un buen rato – observa Beca tras un carraspeo, las cejas arqueadas.</p><p>- Esta – responde Chloe con un gesto de barbilla hacia Billie, que apunta sus grandes ojos de corderito hacia Beca para que la rescate –. Si realmente hemos estado en la calle de al lado, pero se ha hecho amiga de otro perro que andaba por allí y han estado jugando.</p><p>Le pasa la toallita por el lomo y el hocico, y la deja hecha una bolita en el suelo.</p><p>Billie sale corriendo a las piernas de Beca en cuanto se ve libre del arnés, frotándose y saltando para llamar su atención. La morena ríe y se cuelga el trapo del hombro, doblándose por la cintura para poder rascarle tras las orejas.</p><p>- Ah, os parecerá bonito – se queja con un dramático chasquido de la lengua –. Vosotras de fiesta por ahí, y yo en casa haciéndoos la cena…</p><p>Chloe bufa una risa y le da un suave manotazo en la pierna.</p><p>Se quita las deportivas y, antes de levantarse, recoge del suelo la pelota en la que ha convertido la toallita. Se sacude los pelos de Billie de los pantalones del chándal que cogió prestados del armario de Beca.</p><p>Se acerca a Beca y deposita un tierno beso en su mejilla.</p><p>- Gracias – murmura con un suave empujón a su hombro –. ¿Me lavo las manos y cenamos?</p><p>Beca sonríe y asiente.</p><p>Gira sobre sus gruesos calcetines para volver hacia la cocina, pero Chloe no la sigue inmediatamente. Se queda rezagada, observando a Beca con una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no sabe si es ansiedad, anticipación, pánico o ilusión.</p><p>- Oye, Bec – llama.</p><p><em>¿Qué significa todo esto?</em>, quiere preguntar.</p><p><em>¿Qué nos está pasando?</em>, quiere gritar.</p><p>Pero Beca gira la cintura para lanzarle una mirada expectante por encima del hombro, parada en el umbral del salón, enmarcada en las luces nocturnas de Los Ángeles, y Chloe pierde todo el valor en una única exhalación.</p><p>- ¿Tú qué crees que está pasando entre Aubrey y Stacie? – es lo que sale de su boca en su lugar.</p><p>Los ojos de Beca destellan.</p><p>- Esas dos están liadísimas – sentencia con una seguridad que no deja lugar a dudas.</p><p>- ¿¡Verdad?! – ríe Chloe.</p><p>Y argumenta con sí misma mientras sigue a Beca hacia la cocina, teorizando sobre lo que puede estar ocurriendo con sus amigas, que ellas, Beca y Chloe, están bien. Están <em>bien</em>. Y pueden esperar un poco más.</p><p>Hablar puede esperar un poco más.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de octubre del 2026, 23:23h</em>
</p><p>Beca se sorbe la nariz y tira de las mangas de su suave jersey gris hasta que le cubren las manos, usándolas para secarse las mejillas húmedas de forma disimulada, con la esperanza de que la semi penumbra del salón actúe en su favor.</p><p>Sin embargo…</p><p>- Aaaw, Becs, ¿estás llorando? – es la pregunta burlona que llega desde el otro lado del sillón, y Beca puede ver la amplia sonrisa de Chloe entrar su campo de visión por el rabillo del ojo.</p><p>- No – responde, pero la forma en que su voz tiembla delata que es una mentira.</p><p>Chloe suelta una carcajada llena de deleite y gatea por los cojines hasta dejarse caer justo al lado de Beca. Haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas, la atrapa en un abrazo lateral de cuerpo entero: con brazos y piernas.</p><p>- No estoy llorando – reitera Beca a pesar de tener los ojos algo enrojecidos –. Solo han sido un par de lágrimas… Al ser una peli de Jim Carrey me esperaba una comedia, no semejante dramón – agita una mano indignada hacia la televisión en la que siguen reproduciéndose los créditos finales.</p><p>Chloe acuna a Beca sobre su pecho, riéndose todo el rato en su oído, y le da un suave apretón con las piernas que tiene enroscadas alrededor de su cintura.</p><p>- Tranquila, a mí también me hace llorar casi siempre – murmura a modo de confesión.</p><p>- ¿Y por qué no me has avisado? – indignada, Beca se revuelve en el agarre de Chloe, aunque solo consigue que este se haga más fuerte para impedir que huya.</p><p>- Porque te empeñaste en que era tu turno de escoger qué veíamos – ríe la pelirroja.</p><p>Beca gruñe, sin aceptar del todo que esa sea una excusa válida, pero mentiría si dijera que el abrazo de Chloe no es justo lo que necesita ahora mismo. Vuelve a sorberse la nariz y se hunde en Chloe, acomodando la cabeza sobre su pecho.</p><p>- ¿Ha sido la escena en la librería? ¿Cuando se dan cuenta de que es imposible pararlo y Clementine le dice que trate de recordarla? – pregunta Chloe –. Esa es la que siempre me hace empezar a llorar.</p><p>Beca sacude la cabeza en una negativa.</p><p>- No, ha sido la de la casa de la playa, el día en que se conocieron.</p><p>Chloe emite un pequeño “mmhh” comprensivo.</p><p>- El último recuerdo – murmura con un chasquido de la lengua.</p><p>Y Beca sabe perfectamente por qué ha sido esa escena la que más le ha afectado de todas.</p><p>No ha sido, como Chloe asume, que fuera el último recuerdo que a Joel le quedaba de Clementine antes de desapareciera por completo de su memoria, y que incluso ese también se estuviera disolviendo.</p><p>Fue la conversación que mantienen: por qué Joel salió corriendo, cómo tendría que haberse quedado, lo diferentes que podrían haber sido las cosas entre ellos si hubiera hecho lo que en verdad quería hacer en lugar de dejarse llevar por el miedo.</p><p>Sabe que le ha afectado tanto porque se ha sentido identificada, se ha visto reflejada en el personaje de Jim Carrey, y algo se ha agitado violentamente en su pecho en respuesta.</p><p>Es miedo al miedo. A cagarla. A perder. A quedarse sola.</p><p>Cierra los ojos al notar un tirante nudo de ansiedad formarse en su estómago y se obliga a sí misma a concentrarse en el tranquilo latir del corazón de Chloe que, gracias a su postura, puede oír con más claridad que la canción que acompaña los créditos finales.</p><p>Un cosquilleo recorre su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Chloe se enredan en sus mechones y se ponen a jugar con ellos de forma distraída, sin prisa aparente por romper el cómodo silencio en el que se han sumido.</p><p>- ¿Crees que eso ocurre de verdad?</p><p>Lo inesperado de la pregunta sorprende a la propia Beca, a pesar de que es ella quien la ha hecho, y a Chloe, que detiene el movimiento de sus dedos un solo instante antes de retomarlo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.</p><p>- ¿El qué? – pregunta de vuelta, algo confundida –. ¿Que haya una clínica a la que puedes ir para borrar de tu memoria a las personas que te han hecho daño? – bufa una risa algo bromista –. Ojalá.</p><p>Beca ríe quedamente, pero se incorpora para demostrar que va en serio. Coge el mando de la tele de donde reposa en peligroso equilibrio en el brazo del sillón y la apaga.</p><p>Chloe la deja marchar, aunque mantiene sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y descansa el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos estirados hacia atrás. Ladea la cabeza con expresión curiosa, a la espera de que Beca explique lo que tiene en mente.</p><p>- Me refiero a la secretaria y el doctor, o a Clementine y Joel – Beca hace un vago gesto con la mano en dirección a la televisión apagada –. Que, a pesar de haber eliminado todo rastro de esa persona de su vida, están casi condenados a reencontrarse una y otra vez porque es como tiene que ser.</p><p>Chloe arquea las cejas, claramente cogida desprevenida por la dirección que ha tomado la conversación, pero espera a que Beca termine.</p><p>- "Las almas gemelas", o “el destino” – la morena dibuja las comillas en el aire y pone los ojos en blanco para demostrar su rechazo hacia esas expresiones –, por llamarlo de alguna manera.</p><p>- Es… – Chloe duda, frunciendo el ceño, como planteándose si decir lo que realmente piensa o buscar una forma más políticamente correcta de ponerlo –. Complicado – es por lo que se decide al final, aunque no parece satisfacerla a juzgar por la mueca que le sigue.</p><p>Pero Beca la entiende perfectamente.</p><p>- Lo es, ¿verdad? – asiente, chascando la lengua con fastidio –. Porque la eterna romántica que llevas en tu interior quiere creer que sí, porque es reconfortante la idea de que hay alguien el mundo para todos, pero… – sacude la cabeza –. Pero tu parte racional sabe que eso son solo fantasías.</p><p>Chloe demuestra que está de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza pesaroso.</p><p>- Creo que en parte necesitamos creer en ello porque, si no, no tendríamos ganas de levantarnos de la cama por la mañana.</p><p>Beca se deja caer contra el respaldo del sillón con un gruñido de frustración que sale de lo más profundo de su garganta, y esconde la cara tras las manos. Las resbala lentamente, estirando la piel de sus mejillas y la comisura de sus labios en una cómica mueca.</p><p>- Pero ¿por qué tiene que ser tan importante? – exclama –. Y lo digo siendo muy consciente de que <em>yo</em> – se señala a sí misma con ambas manos en el pecho –, soy la primera en caer en ello.</p><p>Ríe, incrédula, y se sacude la cabeza a sí misma con cierto desprecio.</p><p>- Llevo dos meses usando <em>una</em> <em>app </em>– continúa, cogiendo su iPhone en una pinza entre los dedos y agitándolo en el aire –, que odio, y que no termino de entender, y que reduce a las personas a poco más que… que productos en la estantería de un supermercado – resopla –, solo para conocer a alguien.</p><p>Chloe le regla una triste sonrisa. Sus dulces ojos observan a Beca sin juzgar, comprensivos y <em>compasivos</em>, porque, ante todo, si alguien entiende su dilema es Chloe.</p><p>- Somos seres sociales, Bec – responde con un encogimiento de hombros que derrocha simpleza –. Nos gusta compartir, unirnos, sentirnos parte de algo. Y es muy desalentador saber que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida completamente solo.</p><p>- ¿Y por qué no nos sirve tener amigos? – Beca vuelve sus grandes ojos azules hacia Chloe, desesperados –. ¿Por qué no puede ser suficiente?</p><p>Chloe suspira y se vuelve a encoger de hombros, pero esta vez porque no tiene una respuesta para ella.</p><p>- Son tipos de amor diferentes.</p><p><em>Pero no lo son</em>, es el pensamiento que salta en la mente de Beca como un odioso mensaje pop-up.</p><p><em>No contigo</em>, es el siguiente.</p><p>Beca se frunce el ceño a sí misma y los cierra sin dilación.</p><p>- ¿Crees que nos condenamos a nosotras mismas en el instante en que hicimos el pacto de los diez años? – pregunta seriamente.</p><p>A Chloe se le escapa una carcajada.</p><p>Parece explotar fuera de su boca sin su control ni permiso, a juzgar por cómo abre mucho los ojos y se cubre con ambos manos los labios, como si quisiera formar un tapón para prevenir que escape algo más.</p><p>- ¿Como mal karma?</p><p>- Sí, algo así, no sé – Beca le propina un suave manotazo porque no se lo está tomando en serio, pero ella misma va perdiendo confianza y termina por reírse también –. Como si al hacer un plan B estuviéramos demostrando que no confiábamos en los planes del universo.</p><p>Chloe lo encuentra inmensamente divertido y se deja caer de espaldas sobre los cojines del sillón entre carcajadas.</p><p>- Entonces <em>sí</em> que crees en el destino – jadea al cabo de un rato, falta de aire y con ojos llorosos.</p><p>Haciendo uso de unos abdominales que Beca ha sentido bajo sus manos, bajo sus labios, bajo su <em>lengua</em>, y que sabe que se ponen tan duros como el hierro cuando Chloe bambolea las caderas, Chloe vuelve a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada.</p><p>- ¡Ya no sé en qué creo! – exclama Beca con una risa, empujándola en el hombro.</p><p>Chloe se pasa una mano por sus mechones pelirrojos para retirárselos de la cara y descansa un codo sobre el respaldo del sillón, sujetándose la cabeza con ese mismo brazo.</p><p>- Sabes, ahora que lo dices, me has recordado algo... – dice en un tono pensativo en el que todavía permanecen algunos restos de su ataque de risa –. Cuando Stacie se enteró de lo que pasó en la reunión, me hizo un comentario que me pareció extraño.</p><p>- ¿Viniendo de Stacie? Qué sorpresa... – musita Beca, sarcástica.</p><p>Chloe decide que ese es el momento adecuado para devolverle el manotazo, aunque sonríe con su broma.</p><p>- Dijo que siempre pensó que estábamos buscando el amor en las personas equivocadas.</p><p>Beca suelta una risa incrédula.</p><p>- ¿Y quiénes son las correctas? No, en serio, que me lo diga, por favor. Vivo en la segunda ciudad más poblada del país y soy bisexual – constata, marcando con los dedos estirados ambos hechos –. Mi mar de peces debería ser el doble de grande, pero aquí estoy – extiende ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.</p><p>- Oye, tampoco estás tan mal – protesta Chloe con una risa.</p><p>Le hace un movimiento de cejas y tensa las piernas alrededor de su cintura para recordarle que ella también está ahí. Beca sonríe y posa una mano en el muslo que reposa sobre sus piernas dobladas para devolverle el apretón.</p><p>Apoya la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y gira el cuello para poder mirar a Chloe.</p><p>- ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? – suspira –. ¿Por qué no puede ser tan fácil como esto? – hace un movimiento vago con la mano en el espacio que hay entre sus cuerpos para abarcar su relación.</p><p>Chloe esboza una sonrisa de triste comprensión.</p><p>Alarga una mano para alisar un mechón de Beca que se le ha quedado en un extraño tirabuzón y se lo recoge tras la oreja en un gesto lleno de ternura. Beca tiene que luchar para que no se le cierren los ojos de manera involuntaria, pero aun así no puede evitar la forma en que su corazón se salta un par de latidos.</p><p>Esta es la ternura que con tanta desesperación está buscando, la que tanto anhela su alma. No puede ser que sea tan difícil encontrar a alguien que la mire con la misma dulzura que puede ver reflejada en el azul bebé de Chloe.</p><p>Traga saliva en un intento de deshacer el nudo de su garganta que vuelve a querer empujar las lágrimas a sus ojos.</p><p>- Ya sabes que nosotras somos diferentes – es la respuesta de Chloe, que llega en tono bajo, apenas un murmullo.</p><p>Cierta resignación tiñe su mirada, como si Chloe ya se hubiera rendido, ya hubiera asumido su derrota, en esa búsqueda aparentemente tan imposible.</p><p>- Sí, pero ¿por qué? – cuestiona Beca, para confusión de Chloe, que frunce el ceño –. Todo el mundo dice que lo nuestro es diferente, incluso <em>nosotras</em> lo decimos, pero nadie dice exactamente por qué es diferente – se explica.</p><p>Y esto es algo que nunca ha cuestionado hasta ahora.</p><p>Lo había aceptado y asimilado igual que alguien asimila que tres más dos son cinco, que las manillas del reloj se mueven hacia la derecha, o que el sol sale por el este y se pone por el oeste: porque es así y no hay más vueltas que darle.</p><p>Pero ahora, algo en esa frase que ha escuchado aproximadamente mil veces, que ha caído de su propia boca otras mil, le chirría.</p><p>- Lo único que veo de diferente – continúa, encogiendo un hombro –, es que uno: nos conocimos cuando te colaste en mi ducha – Chloe bufa, como siempre que Beca aprovecha para echarle ese pequeño desliz en cara –. Y dos: estaba enamorada de ti.</p><p>La cabeza de Chloe se alza con tanta rapidez que es un milagro que no se haga daño en el cuello, y clava su mirada perpleja en Beca, parpadeando en su dirección un par de veces como si eso fuera a ayudarle a asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar.</p><p>- No sé por qué pareces tan sorprendida – Beca resopla una risa divertida –. Si ya lo sabías.</p><p>Chloe sacude la cabeza.</p><p>- Sabía que estuviste <em>pillada</em> de mí, pero eso puede significar muchas cosas… – rebate, remarcando la expresión que Beca usó para describirlo meses atrás a los pies de una piscina vacía –. Asumí que había sido un simple y tonto <em>crush</em>.</p><p>Ahora es Beca quien sacude la cabeza y sonríe con tristeza.</p><p>- No, Chlo – murmura –. No hubo nada de simple ni tonto en todo ese lío.</p><p>- No quería insinuar que…</p><p>- Lo sé, lo sé – le corta Beca en tono tranquilizador –. Pero ¿entiendes ahora que no quiera que, a los treinta y dos, mi relación más larga y seria sea una que tuve a los dieciocho y durante la cual estuve enamorada de otra persona? – esboza una sonrisa burlona para sí misma y pone los ojos en blanco.</p><p>Chloe resopla una risa.</p><p>- Totalmente lógico – asiente, aunque frunce el ceño al pensar en algo –. ¿No estuviste saliendo con la chica esta…?, ¿Hannah?, ¿…un buen tiempo?</p><p>- Dos años – suspira Beca, rascándose un ojo –. Me dejó cuando estaba en mi segundo tour mundial – menea la cabeza en un movimiento desaprobatorio –. Tuvo impecable puntería – bufa, sarcástica.</p><p>- Y tú y Jesse no estuvisteis los cuatro años juntos de un tirón – Chloe continúa con su reflexión –. Cortasteis un par de veces entre medias.</p><p>Beca emite un “mmhh” de afirmación.</p><p>- Pero nunca estuve con nadie en esos breves períodos así que no cuenta – lanza una breve mirada hacia Chloe y se encuentra con su azul bebé fijo en ella con una intensidad desconcertante –. ¿Qué? – inquiere con una risa nerviosa.</p><p>Chloe recoloca su cabeza sobre los nudillos de su mano y entrecierra ligeramente los ojos con obvia curiosidad.</p><p>- Siempre me he preguntado… – empieza a decir, pensativa –. ¿Alguna vez Jesse te acusó de engañarle conmigo? ¿Durante Barden?</p><p>Beca arquea las cejas con clara sorpresa al recibir esa pregunta y parpadea un par de veces. No sabía que eso fuera algo en lo que Chloe jamás hubiera pensado, ni que pudiera sentir la más mínima culpa por la ruptura entre Beca y Jesse.</p><p>Beca espera que no sea así. Cree que ha dejado bastante claro a lo largo de los años que, si alguien tuvo la culpa en todo ese desastre, fue <em>ella</em>.</p><p>Y un poco Jesse.</p><p>Pero principalmente Beca.</p><p>- Es que… – explica Chloe –. El otro día, cuando me llevó a casa después de cenar juntos aquí, hizo un comentario…</p><p>El ceño de Beca se frunce y no puede evitar tensarse. Conoce de sobra al rencor de Jesse, lo ha visto dirigido en su dirección demasiadas veces. Y aunque lo tienen todo hablado y perdonado, sabe que, cuando se trata de Chloe, Jesse a veces olvida que ya no están en Barden.</p><p>- Dijo que te había preguntado sobre mí varias veces y siempre le habías dicho que no significaba nada – termina Chloe con un movimiento curioso de cabeza.</p><p>Beca deja escapar una profunda exhalación y agacha la mirada con obvio arrepentimiento.</p><p>- No le hacía falta – responde en voz baja –. Cada vez que me preguntaba si sentía algo por ti, porque él lo sabía, <em>por supuesto</em> que lo sabía, y yo le decía que no, ambos éramos muy conscientes de que estaba mintiendo.</p><p>Beca tuerce el rostro en una mueca.</p><p>- Solo hubo una vez que sí me lo preguntó. Ese verano entre segundo y tercero que rompimos y estuvimos sin hablarnos los tres meses.</p><p>Ve la sombra del reconocimiento cruzar por los ojos de Chloe.</p><p>- El verano que pasaste conmigo – murmura la pelirroja.</p><p>Beca asiente.</p><p>- No sé si alguna vez me creyó cuando le dije que no había pasado nada – admite de forma apenas audible.</p><p>Con la mirada perdida, Beca hace un rápido repaso de su corto y trágico historial de relaciones serias: cuatro años con Jesse; y dos con Hannah, a la que conoció al poco de llegar a Los Ángeles, y la fama y los tours mundiales se encargaron del resto.</p><p>Entre medias de esas relaciones hubo otras, breves, intensas, que se acababan antes de que perdieran lo que las hacía tan divertidas: cinco meses con Justin, el bajista de su tour, y con el que curó su corazón roto; seis con Sam, un abogado especialmente hábil con su lengua dentro y fuera de los tribunales; tres con Lucy.</p><p>Y la incesante cantidad de primeras, segundas, terceras citas a las que había ido, o las noches de sexo sin ataduras de las que despiertas con la otra mitad de la cama vacía, con hombres y mujeres de los que apenas recuerda los nombres.</p><p>Beca resopla, sarcástica.</p><p>- No sé, a lo mejor el problema es mío. Soy el único denominador común en todas las situaciones – piensa en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que Chloe no ha podido seguir su razonamiento porque, de momento, no lee mentes.</p><p>Gira la cabeza hacia Chloe con un encogimiento de hombros.</p><p>- A lo mejor beso fatal, o soy terrible en la cama.</p><p>Chloe suelta una carcajada, pero está sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa antes incluso de que Beca termine de hablar. Usa sus piernas para atraer a Beca hacia ella hasta que puede volver a enroscar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.</p><p>- Créeme cuando te digo que no – le asegura con un guiño pícaro –. Si hay algún problema contigo, no es en ese departamento.</p><p>- ¡Ey! – protesta Beca con un manotazo indignado, provocando una nueva oleada de carcajadas por parte de Chloe –. Se supone que tienes que decirme: “oh, Bec, no hay nada de malo en ti” – exclama en una ridícula voz –. “El problema es de ellos que no saben apreciarte.”</p><p>- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?</p><p>Beca le lanza una falsa mirada dolida por el rabillo del ojo, solo para continuar con el juego, pero pronto se arrepiente. De repente, Chloe tira de ella hasta casi tumbarla encima de su pecho, y de la boca de Beca escapa un vergonzoso grito agudo.</p><p>Chloe ríe, y procede a cubrir sus mejillas y frente de sonoros besos.</p><p>- No hay nada de malo en ti, Bec – murmura en su oído y, de alguna manera, se las apaña para que su tono sea a la vez juguetón y serio –. Si no saben apreciarte, que les den. Así te tengo toda para mí.</p><p>Algo se agita de manera violenta en el pecho de Beca, y no está muy segura de qué ocurre a continuación.</p><p>Solo sabe que, un minuto tiene a Chloe riéndose bajo ella y dejando besos húmedos en su mejilla, y al siguiente son los labios de Beca los que hacen contacto con su boca y le roba a Chloe todas las risas con un beso ardiente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cuando proyectas tu propia crisis existencial en un personaje :’)))))</p><p>La película de la que hablan es Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. De nuevo, no son spoilers si se estrenó en 2004, pero seguimos disponiendo de hojas de reclamación.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capítulo 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*risa malvada*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 19: Oh, mierda</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de octubre del 2026, 23:54h</em>
</p><p>A Chloe se le escapa un suave gemido de sorpresa que Beca siente reverberar por sus labios, y su cuerpo se tensa un segundo, hasta que su cerebro procesa lo que acaba de ocurrir y manda las órdenes necesarias.</p><p>Pero es suficiente para que Beca lo note y se separe, apenas unos centímetros, solo para poder mirar a Chloe a la cara.</p><p>- Perdón – se disculpa en un jadeo –. Tendría que haber preguntado…</p><p>Chloe centra sus ojos oscurecidos en ella y sonríe.</p><p>- El consentimiento es muy sexy – admite estirando los brazos que permanecen alrededor del cuello de Beca –. Pero sería mucho más sexy que siguieras besándome.</p><p>Beca siente dedos deslizarse por su cuello, subir por su nuca, hasta enredarse en sus mechones y tirar de ella hacia Chloe. Exhala una risa por la nariz y se deja llevar con gusto, atrapando los labios de Chloe en un nuevo beso cargado de hambre.</p><p>Sin romper ni un instante la conexión, Beca sujeta el muslo de Chloe y las recoloca en una nueva posición: se arrodilla sobre el cojín del sillón, entre las piernas abiertas de Chloe, que en seguida captan el mensaje y se enganchan por los tobillos.</p><p>Acuna el rostro de Chloe en sus manos, con una delicadeza que contrasta de manera llamativa con la forma en que sus labios exigen más y más, y su lengua se desliza en el cálido interior de la boca de Chloe.</p><p>Esa es la única forma de describir el fuego que lame a Beca por dentro: más y más y más y más.</p><p>No va a parar hasta que la haya consumido por completo y no sea más que una pila de cenizas sobre el sillón, y entonces querrá continuar para devorar a Chloe también.</p><p>- Túmbate – murmura contra los labios entreabiertos de Chloe, respirando cada exhalación temblorosa que sale de ellos.</p><p>Chloe se remueve en el sitio ante la orden, pero la acata sin objeción alguna y se tumba lentamente hasta quedar sobre su espalda en el cojín del sillón, mirando fijamente a Beca mientras su pecho se agita con cada respiración.</p><p>Uno de sus brazos cae, relajado, por encima de su cabeza. El otro lo alarga hacia Beca en una petición silenciosa, y Beca se siente de nuevo como un clip que ha entrado en el campo magnético de un imán: es incapaz de resistir el tirón.</p><p>Avanza sobre sus manos hasta que queda suspendida sobre Chloe y se agacha en busca de otro beso, lamiendo los labios de Chloe, que se parten bajo su roce para soltar un jadeo y permitir que su lengua se encuentre con la de Beca.</p><p>Algo desequilibrada, Beca adelanta un poco su rodilla derecha para utilizarla de contrapeso. Sin embargo, no calcula bien la distancia, y su rodilla hace firme contacto con el sexo de Chloe a través de sus pantalones de chándal.</p><p>Esta rompe el beso para gemir, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido, y sus uñas rascan el cuero cabelludo de Beca allí donde se crispan involuntariamente alrededor de sus mechones castaños.</p><p>Y puede que la primera vez fuera completamente accidental, pero Beca sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo la segunda vez.</p><p>El cuello de Chloe se tensa, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, su boca se abre alrededor de un gemido silencioso. Beca sorbe su labio inferior, lo atrapa entre sus dientes y lo estira hasta que se escapa poco a poco.</p><p>Agacha la cabeza al notar firmes tirones en la parte baja de su camiseta y ve las manos de Chloe llenas de puñados de la tela blanca, tensa por la forma en que está siendo estirada hacia adelante, hacia Chloe.</p><p>Beca deja escapar una queda risa y dobla los brazos hasta descansar su peso sobre sus antebrazos, fusionando sus caderas con las de Chloe.</p><p>Chloe se aprovecha al instante de la cercanía. Sus piernas se enganchan en la cintura de Beca, sus manos se cuelan bajo la tela de su camiseta, sus dedos se expanden por los músculos de su espalda, recorriendo toda la piel a la que ahora tiene acceso.</p><p>Beca tiene la impresión de que es demasiado y, a la vez, no suficiente.</p><p>Nunca suficiente.</p><p>Tiene la sospecha de que podría trepar al interior de Chloe, acurrucarse entre sus costillas, estar completamente rodeada por ella, y seguiría sin ser suficiente. Y es una sensación abrumadora, <em>abrasadora</em>.</p><p>La llena de una urgencia desesperada que nunca había sentido en este tipo de situaciones con ninguna otra persona.</p><p>Y si no fuera porque puede sentir el mismo nivel de desesperación irradiar del cuerpo de Chloe —está en el movimiento de sus caderas, en la forma en que sus dedos se curvan y clavan en su piel, en cómo bebe sus besos—, pensaría si debería pararse a preguntarse por qué ahora es diferente.</p><p>Por qué <em>con Chloe</em> todo es diferente.</p><p>Las piernas que están alrededor de su cintura se tensan como si, en un movimiento instintivo, Chloe hubiera querido apretarlas para aliviarse un poco. Beca mueve su mano hacia la rodilla de Chloe y la desliza hasta la mitad de su firme muslo por encima de la familiar tela de los pantalones de chándal.</p><p>- No sabes – murmura sobre los labios de Chloe, su voz ronca y algo entrecortada –, lo mucho que me gusta – su mano asciende por el muslo hasta la cintura elástica del pantalón, que descansa justo bajo el ombligo de Chloe –, verte en mi ropa – sus dedos, del meñique al corazón, se cuelan bajo el elástico.</p><p>Aplasta la palma de su mano contra la base de la columna vertebral de Chloe, que se arquea ligeramente en respuesta como si quisiera poner más piel a su disposición.</p><p>- Pero más me gusta – continúa Beca –, verte sin ella.</p><p>Chloe deja escapar una risa que, si no fuera por la falta de aire, habría sido una auténtica carcajada. Sus ojos dan un parpadeo perezoso antes de fijarse en Beca, chisporroteando con divertido deleite.</p><p>- ¿Cuándo has aprendido a ligar? – pregunta, y en sus labios hinchados se dibuja una sonrisa torcida que Beca tiene el impulso inmediato de borrar con un beso.</p><p>- No te dejes engañar – ríe con una sacudida de cabeza –. Yo digo cosas y… – se encoge de hombros –. A veces funcionan, a veces no.</p><p>Chloe arquea las cejas y presiona los labios como si estuviera tratando de contener una sonrisa. Emite un sonido no del todo incrédulo, pero tampoco de aceptación, y alza una mano para sujetar el flequillo de Beca tras su oreja.</p><p>- Esa no ha sido mi experiencia contigo.</p><p>Beca ladea la cabeza en un gesto curioso.</p><p>- ¿Ah, no? – inquiere. Incapaz de mantener su expresión neutra, casi de desinterés, como si nada de lo que Chloe tenga que decir fuera a lograr que cambie de opinión, sus labios se curvan alrededor de una sonrisa.</p><p>- Tienes un aura de confianza a tu alrededor que hace que todo lo dices, o haces, parezca deliberado. Pero casi como si ni siquiera fueras consciente de que lo estás haciendo y te saliera sin más – Chloe se humedece los labios –. Sinceramente, es tremendamente sexy.</p><p>- Pues es todo falso – susurra Beca con un guiño burlón.</p><p>Chloe ríe.</p><p>- No me lo creo – responde en el mismo tono y acompañado de otro guiño –. Eso es solo lo que tu inseguridad te hace creer, pero en realidad eres perfectamente capaz de meterte en las bragas de alguien solo con tus encantos.</p><p>Chloe baja la mirada a sus cuerpos con un movimiento de cejas, como diciendo: “míranos”, y carraspea.</p><p>- A las pruebas me remito.</p><p>Beca sonríe y sus ojos destellan con un brillo peligroso.</p><p>- Todavía no me he metido en tus bragas, Beale – observa en casi un ronroneo.</p><p>Chloe casi pone los ojos en blanco pero parece contenerse en el último momento y deja que una sonrisa torcida se expanda lentamente por sus labios.</p><p>Un escalofrío de anticipación recorre la columna de Beca porque conoce esa expresión: la ha visto dirigida a ella un millón de veces antes de una idea terrible, antes de una broma sugerente, antes de que la cabeza de Chloe desapareciera entre sus piernas.</p><p>- Desgraciadamente – suspira Chloe en un dramático lamento –. No sé a qué esperas, porque para cuando quieras hacerlo ya se habrán deshecho de lo… – una pausa, un revoloteo sugerente de pestañas, y un descenso del tono de voz –, <em>empapadas</em> que están.</p><p>Beca no puede evitar reírse un poco, pero le sale sin fuerza, falta de aire, estrangulada por el nudo de deseo que se le ha formado en el pecho.</p><p>- Llevo todo el día pensando en ti – confiesa Chloe con una mirada ardiente –. Queriendo besarte, queriendo tocarte, queriendo ver cómo te desmoronas alrededor de mis dedos y sobre mi lengua.</p><p>La risa desaparece por completo de Beca y es sustituida por una espesa niebla caliente, como si estuviera en una sauna. Una oleada de puro fuego baja por su esófago cuando traga la escasa saliva que tiene en la boca y forma una pelota en la zona baja de su abdomen.</p><p>Pero, en vez de arder a fuego lento, de forma constante y moderada, las llamas se alzan y sacuden contra las paredes de su pecho igual que si alguien acabase de volcar una garrafa entera de gasolina pura.</p><p>Sus miradas coinciden apenas un instante, un par de segundos, antes de que ambas cierren los ojos al unir sus labios en un beso desesperado —todo lenguas y dientes y jadeos compartidos—, pero parece ser que un instante es todo lo que necesitan para ponerse de acuerdo sin necesidad de palabras.</p><p>Beca deja caer sus caderas entre las piernas de Chloe, que se tensan y usan el punto de cruce de sus tobillos para empujar a Beca cada vez más cerca.</p><p>El vaivén de sus pelvis es una deliciosa tortura y Chloe gime en el interior de la boca de Beca, que en seguida lo siente subirse directo a su cabeza, como un cóctel hecho con la más exquisita combinación de alcoholes.</p><p>Beca está segura de que podría volverse loca de deseo ahora mismo.</p><p>Chloe rompe el beso, girando la cara hacia el respaldo del sillón para coger una bocanada de aire, y Beca aprovecha ese nuevo ángulo de su mandíbula para atrapar entre sus dientes la piel que hay justo bajo su oreja.</p><p>Chloe se estremece entera y suelta un gemido casi dolorido, el ceño fruncido con fuerza.</p><p>Beca desciende por su cuello, tenso y expuesto, con labios y lengua y dientes, sin darle un solo instante de descanso porque siente que no puede parar, que si para ahora mismo va a ser ella la que acabe implosionando.</p><p>Su piel sabe salada por el sudor, dulce porque <em>es Chloe</em>, y enteramente intoxicante.</p><p>Es la mejor droga que Beca ha probado nunca, aunque quizá esa no sea una comparación muy justa porque su experiencia es muy limitada.</p><p>Recupera la mano izquierda del bajo de la espalda de Chloe y la pone a buen uso: sus dedos, temblorosos por la urgencia del deseo que la devora por dentro, se curvan alrededor de la tela de su camiseta y tira de ella hacia arriba.</p><p>Rosa pálido va dando lugar al suave dorado de la piel de Chloe, que todavía mantiene algo del moreno del verano, y Beca se entretiene persiguiendo con sus labios cada lunar que va quedando descubierto.</p><p>Un sonido de satisfacción escapa de su garganta al ver que Chloe ha optado por no llevar sujetador en casa, y termina de subir la camiseta hasta que la tela rosa queda toda arrugada sobre sus marcadas clavículas.</p><p>Algo del pecho desnudo de Chloe, que se agita con cada laboriosa respiración, deja a Beca sin aliento.</p><p>Las manos de Beca responden inmediatamente al impulso de venerarlos, curvándose a su alrededor, apretando, masajeando, pellizcando sus pezones, ya duros antes de que Beca ponga sus dedos sobre ellos.</p><p>Sin embargo, Chloe sisea y su rostro se tuerce en una expresión de verdadera molestia.</p><p>Beca detiene todos sus movimientos y se queda congelada. Mira a Chloe con expresión preocupada e inquisitiva, porque no ha hecho nada que no hubiera hecho en anteriores ocasiones y Chloe nunca se había quejado de dolor.</p><p>Suavemente, Chloe agarra las muñecas de Beca y las aparta.</p><p>- Sé delicada – pide, su voz rota y airada –. Me tiene que venir la regla la semana que viene y las tengo hinchadas y doloridas.</p><p>El rostro de Beca se aclara con la comprensión y asiente.</p><p>Agacha la cabeza para depositar un tierno beso entre ambos pechos, pero su gesto pierde un poco de la dulzura con el que es hecho cuando una exhalación de aire caliente, el resoplido de una risa, golpea la misma zona y barre toda sensación de un beso.</p><p>Chloe levanta un poco la cabeza del sillón para encontrar la mirada de Beca y hace un movimiento de cejas curioso.</p><p>- Eso lo explica todo – responde Beca a la pregunta nunca hecha, agitando la cabeza, divertida –. Estás con las hormonas alborotadas de la pre-regla.</p><p>- Puede – concede Chloe con una risa queda y un movimiento de cabeza –. Pero yo estaría perfectamente si no fuera por ti.</p><p>Beca esboza una sonrisa satisfecha, sintiendo su ego crecer e hincharse ante lo que considera que es claramente uno de los mejores cumplidos que podía recibir por parte de Chloe, y agacha la cabeza para repetir el beso de antes.</p><p>Deposita uno nuevo a la izquierda de este, y otro a la izquierda del anterior, y durante todo este tiempo va dejando pequeñas grabaciones del contorno de su sonrisa en la piel de Chloe.</p><p>- Bueno… – murmura, acariciando con la punta de la nariz la suave zona de la base del pecho izquierdo –. Pero te estoy ayudando a solucionarlo, ¿no?</p><p>Sin previo aviso, lame desde la base del pecho hasta la aureola, la cual recorre con la punta de su lengua al mismo tiempo que da un poderoso empujón de caderas. Los dedos de Chloe se crispan en su espalda y jadea, sorprendida.</p><p>Beca deja el más delicado de los besos en su pezón, rodeándolo con su cálida boca, acariciándolo con su lengua en un roce casi fantasmagórico que podría parecer que no ha existido de no ser por el rastro húmedo que deja tras él.</p><p>Chloe se retuerce ligeramente cuando ve que Beca gira la cabeza para prestarle al otro pecho el mismo grado de atención, y su sexo se restriega contra las caderas de Beca de una forma que debe resultarle más placentera que como lo estaban haciendo hasta ahora, porque gime y vuelve a repetirlo.</p><p>Sus manos trepan por la espalda de Beca, por las montañas y los valles de sus costillas hasta curvarse alrededor de sus hombros. Arrastra su camiseta blanca con ella de una forma que parecería accidental si no fuera por cómo tira de ella para sacársela por la cabeza.</p><p>Beca se incorpora, solo lo suficiente para poder estirar los brazos y terminar de quitársela, dejándola colgada del respaldo del sillón.</p><p>- ¿Por qué llevas sujetador en casa? – casi gruñe Chloe, sus uñas enganchadas en la pieza de encaje negro que está siendo fulminada por su mirada.</p><p>- Porque la camiseta era casi translúcida y se me veían los pezones.</p><p>- A mí no me habría importado – Chloe le regala una sonrisa y un revoloteo coqueto de pestañas mientras sus dedos trabajan en soltar todos los enganches del sujetador.</p><p>Beca suelta una risa queda.</p><p>- No lo dudo – murmura –. Pero te recuerdo que he estado todo el día hablando por Skype, y no creo que a mis trabajadores les hubiera hecho mucha gracia.</p><p>- Ellos se lo pierden – es la respuesta despreocupada de Chloe.</p><p>Justo en ese momento, Beca deja de sentir el tenso agarre del sujetador alrededor de su torso y ambos tirantes resbalan por sus hombros hasta caer en el estómago de Chloe, que lo coge entre dos dedos y hace todo un show de tirarlo al suelo al lado del sillón.</p><p>Las manos de Chloe no se dirigen directas a sus pechos, como Beca espera, sino que vuelven a curvarse en sus costillas y se expanden en su espalda, tirando de Beca hacia abajo.</p><p>La guían hasta que sus torsos están completamente fusionados, sus pieles calientes en contacto, sus pechos presionados, y Chloe deja escapar un suspiro como si por fin hubiera encontrado lo que tanto necesitaba para estar en paz.</p><p>Se abre paso al interior de la boca de Beca a base de obscenos lametones que hacen que Beca sea asaltada por un millar de <em>flashbacks</em> de otros momentos en los que Chloe ha empleado en ella esos mismos movimientos de lengua.</p><p>Desde esa nueva posición, en ángulo de sus caderas ya no es efectivo. Y aunque Chloe parece estar perfectamente satisfecha con solo besarse, Beca siente un doloroso pulso entre sus piernas que la empuja a actuar.</p><p>Cuela su brazo izquierdo entre sus cuerpos, deslizando su mano bajo el elástico del pantalón del chándal de Chloe, y deja escapar una ruidosa exhalación cuando las puntas de sus dedos tropiezan con la tela de las bragas de Chloe.</p><p>- Jesús, Chlo… – jadea, sorprendida.</p><p>Chloe no exageraba al decir que estaban empapadas.</p><p>Beca empieza a masajear su hinchado clítoris por encima de las telas de las bragas, que está tan mojada que resbala sobre ella sin oponer resistencia alguna y, si eso, solo sirven para dar ese punto de fricción que puede volverte loca.</p><p>Chloe gime y abre más sus piernas para facilitarle la tarea, enganchando los tobillos por encima del culo de Beca.</p><p>Sus besos se vuelven descoordinados, claramente distraída por las sensaciones que Beca está provocando entre sus piernas, y termina por girar la cabeza hacia su derecha, sin la capacidad mental necesaria para seguirle el ritmo a Beca.</p><p>Y, entonces…</p><p>- Joder – el juramento cae de entre sus labios casi inaudible por la falta de aire y la desesperación en su tono.</p><p>Beca levanta la cabeza de donde la tenía enterrada en su cuello, depositando húmedos besos con la boca abierta, pero antes de que pueda preguntar qué ocurre, hay una mano en su mejilla empujando su cabeza hacia la izquierda.</p><p>Beca se deja llevar y entonces ella también lo ve.</p><p>Y…</p><p>- Joder – corea.</p><p>Una de las cosas que más llamó la atención de Beca la primera vez que pisó su actual apartamento fue que el propietario había cubierto una de las paredes del salón en espejos.</p><p>Cuando se mudó, contrató a un diseñador de interiores para que la guiara un poco en la decoración. La idea era pedirle que los arrancase, pero al diseñador le encantó la idea de los espejos de techo a suelo.</p><p>Le dijo que hacían su salón mucho más luminoso al reflejar la luz de los ventanales de las otras dos paredes, y, además, ayudaban a dar la sensación de que el espacio era mucho más amplio de lo que realmente era.</p><p>Ambos acordaron en poner la televisión contra esa pared de espejos, y el sillón justo enfrente.</p><p>De modo que ahora está mirando directamente a sus reflejos y puede ver perfectamente la expresión de placer de Chloe, la forma en que los músculos de su brazo se estiran y contraen con cada giro de su muñeca entre las piernas de Chloe, y sus propias mejillas sonrojadas.</p><p>Lanza un latigazo de deseo por su cuerpo que se concentra entre sus piernas, nublando su vista y su razón hasta que no es más que puro deseo a duras penas contenido por músculos, huesos y piel.</p><p>Vuelve la cabeza hacia Chloe porque es simplemente <em>demasiado</em>, y se centra en su placer. Ejerce más presión con sus dedos sobre su clítoris y Chloe se tensa y se sacude de una forma que a Beca ya le resulta familiar.</p><p>- Bec… – advierte Chloe.</p><p>- Quiero que te mires al espejo cuando te corras – ordena esta en un susurro en su oído, dándole un suave mordisco al lóbulo.</p><p>Chloe gime y sacude la cabeza sobre el cojín del sillón.</p><p>- Bec – lo intenta de nuevo cerrando una firme mano alrededor de su antebrazo izquierdo para llamar su atención –. No pienso… correrme con los pantalones puestos… como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes – se niega, todo lo rotunda que es capaz con la voz rota y jadeante.</p><p>Beca deja de mover sus dedos de pura sorpresa, y parpadea en la dirección de Chloe.</p><p>Y quizá sea lo absolutamente indignada que Chloe luce ante la idea, como si no se le ocurriera algo que pudiera pasarle peor que eso y no pudiera creerse que Beca no pensase lo mismo; o quizá sea lo <em>ridícula</em>, lo <em>absurda</em>, que le parece la situación.</p><p>El caso es que una carcajada escapa de boca de Beca, seguida de otra, y de otra, completamente fuera de su control, hasta que consigue contagiar a Chloe y las dos terminan cayendo juntas en un ataque de risa tonta.</p><p>- No tiene gracia – trata de protestar Chloe, pero apenas se la entiende entre risa y risa, su tono tan agudo que casi alcanza niveles imposibles de escuchar por el ser humano.</p><p>Solo consigue que Beca lo encuentre el doble de divertido y se dobla hacia delante, tumbándose mitad sobre Chloe, mitad en el estrecho hueco que queda entre el cuerpo de la pelirroja y el respaldo del sillón.</p><p>Retira su mano izquierda de dentro de los pantalones de Chloe y la apoya en su cadera en su lugar, cruzando su brazo derecho sobre sus costillas cuando empiezan a dolerle de reírse tanto.</p><p>- Uf… – resopla en un intento por calmarse, secándose el borde de un ojo.</p><p>- De verdad que no tiene gracia – jadea Chloe a su lado con ojos lagrimosos por la risa –. Es de lo más incómodo luego, y me hace sentir como si volviera a tener dieciocho años y me estuviera enrollando con un tío en la parte de atrás de su coche.</p><p>Beca ríe y se alza sobre un codo para responder.</p><p>Pero lo que sea que fuera a decir muere en su garganta cuando Chloe alza una mano para recolocarle unos mechones de pelo revueltos, enganchándoselos tras la oreja izquierda, acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos.</p><p>Su mirada absorbe el brillo feliz del azul bebé de Chloe, el rubor alto en sus mejillas, la tranquila sonrisa que adorna unos labios algo hinchados después de tantos besos y mordiscos.</p><p>Y, en ese momento, su boca se llena de <em>algo</em>: empieza a burbujear en su estómago y sube por su garganta como la espuma en una botella de champán recién descorchada, y se derrama sobre su lengua.</p><p><em>Podría vivir en este momento contigo el resto de mi vida</em>, piensa.</p><p>Primero sabe dulce.</p><p>Luego, amargo.</p><p>Su cuerpo se tensa, sus ojos se abren de par en par, y se levanta tan rápido que no es totalmente consciente de cómo lo hace, de dónde apoya sus manos y piernas, ni de si está teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a Chloe.</p><p>- Oh, mierda – murmura, llena de pánico.</p><p>Como si sus cuerpos estuvieran atados por una cuerda invisible, Chloe se mueve con ella y se alza sobre sus codos. Todo rastro de diversión ha desaparecido de su rostro, ahora marcado por la confusión y la preocupación.</p><p>Beca presiente que tiene una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero, por algún motivo, se contiene de hacerla.</p><p>- Beca… – llama Chloe, tentativa.</p><p>Por instinto, Beca responde a su nombre y su mirada cae sobre Chloe.</p><p>Sabe, al instante en que sus miradas se cruzan, que es un error. Que, quizá, es el mayor error que ha cometido hasta el momento, más incluso que besar a Chloe por primera vez en Atlanta, que invitarla a su hotel en Nueva York, que traerla a su apartamento.</p><p>Es un error porque, en el momento en que sus azules conectan, ve la sombra del reconocimiento cruzar el rostro de Chloe como el relámpago ilumina la más oscura de las noches tormentosas.</p><p><em>Oh, mierda</em>, repite en su cabeza.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de octubre del 2026, 00:25h</em>
</p><p>En ese momento en el que sus miradas se cruzan, ese momento en el que pilla a Beca con sus defensas bajadas y puede echar un buen vistazo a todos los secretos que tan hábilmente ha estado escondiendo, Chloe piensa en Jesse.</p><p>Recuerda la conversación que tuvo con el ex Treble en su coche mientras la llevaba de vuelta a su hotel, y sus palabras retumban por su cabeza como un eco cavernoso que se impone sobre todo lo demás.</p><p>
  <em>En Barden solo teníais ojos la una para la otra, solo que nunca os disteis cuenta porque mirabais cuando la otra no estaba prestando atención.</em>
</p><p>Chloe recuerda haber sentido arrepentimiento, lástima.</p><p>Recuerda haberse dicho a sí misma: si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención, si tan solo <em>una vez</em> hubiera desviado la mirada a tiempo de pillar a Beca.</p><p>Recuerda haber pensado: habría sido como mirarse a un espejo.</p><p>Bueno, ya te advierten que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas, ¿no?</p><p>Porque, al instante en que la mirada de Beca cae sobre la suya y ve el pánico cruzar por su rostro como oscuras nubes que ocultan una luna llena en una noche despejada, Chloe reconoce la verdad que se esconde en ese azul medianoche.</p><p>De repente, el “oh, mierda” de Beca cobra todo el sentido del mundo y se propaga por el interior de su cabeza como las réplicas de un fuerte terremoto, o el asesino que vuelve a la escena del crimen tiempo después para revivirla de nuevo.</p><p>Y su sospecha se ve confirmada: <em>es</em> como mirarse en un espejo.</p><p><em>Sí, Bec</em>, piensa. <em>Oh, mierda es bastante acertado.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de octubre del 2026, 00:25h</em>
</p><p>Son solo apenas dos segundos de contacto visual antes de que Beca aparte su mirada bruscamente, pero sabe que han sido más que suficientes para Chloe.</p><p>Porque la misma capacidad que tiene Chloe para descifrar la causa de su pánico con solo mirarla a los ojos, la tiene Beca para Chloe, y puede ver de inmediato cómo su azul bebé se vuelve un par de tonos más oscuros por la sombra de la compresión.</p><p>Y, normalmente, a Beca se le da mejor ocultar las zonas que no quiere que sean vistas, taparlas bajo sábanas, pero esta vez le ha pillado tan de sorpresa que no ha tenido tiempo de desarrollar una estrategia de defensa.</p><p>- Bec… – Chloe pronuncia su nombre con tanta suavidad que Beca siente lágrimas acudir a sus ojos y tiene que parpadear para disiparlas.</p><p>Alarga una mano en un tentativo intento de tocarla, de alcanzarla antes de que desaparezca tras sus murallas, de cruzar la brecha de distancia que se ha abierto entre ellas a pesar de que sus piernas siguen enredadas y comparten el mismo cojín del sillón.</p><p>Sin embargo, Beca se echa hacia atrás, rechazando esa conexión.</p><p>Se siente demasiado expuesta, más en el sentido metafórico que en el literal, y no se ve capaz de lidiar con el contacto físico con Chloe ahora mismo.</p><p>Es como si estuviera en carne viva, como si la tuvieran tumbada en la mesa de operaciones, abierta en canal frente a los ojos de todo el mundo, y el cirujano hubiera dejado que Chloe cogiera su corazón entre sus manos.</p><p>Y Chloe, dulce, y paciente, y tranquila, y comprensiva Chloe, lo respeta.</p><p>Deja caer su mano de vuelta en su regazo y no trata de volver a intentarlo, sin una queja ni un solo gesto contrariado.</p><p>Aun así, Beca puede ver las nubes de tristeza que se forman en sus ojos y siente la familiar punzada de dolor que siempre acompaña a los momentos en que decepciona a Chloe, o le hace daño de manera inintencionada.</p><p>Pero, a veces, hay que ser egoísta y mirar solo por uno mismo.</p><p>Con la sensación de estar completamente desconectada de su cuerpo, de ser un robot que no tiene control alguno sobre sus movimientos, la mirada de Beca cae sobre su camiseta y curva los dedos a su alrededor, pegándosela al pecho para cubrirse.</p><p>Se la pone rápidamente, tensa, torpe, y cuando su cabeza emerge por el agujero de la cabeza ve los labios de Chloe despegarse.</p><p>- Bec, yo… – empieza a decir, insegura –. Creo que deberíamos…</p><p>Pero Beca sacude la cabeza antes de escuchar siquiera cómo Chloe tiene pensado acabar la frase. No le hace falta, porque <em>la conoce</em>, la conoce tan bien que sabe perfectamente lo que está a punto de decirle.</p><p>Beca, creo que deberíamos hablar.</p><p>Beca, creo que deberías haberme hecho caso cuando te dije que no me parecía una buena idea venir aquí.</p><p>Beca, creo que deberíamos parar.</p><p>Beca, creo que debería irme.</p><p>Así que la corta con su sacudida de cabeza antes de que cualquiera de esas frases caiga de su boca, porque no tiene la capacidad mental, ni emocional, para lidiar con ello ahora; y recula en el sillón hasta ponerse en pie.</p><p>- Ahora no… – murmura, negándose a mirar a Chloe a la cara para no ver su decepción –. Deberíamos irnos a dormir.</p><p>- Bec, espera…</p><p>- Ahora no, Chloe – repite con un poco más de firmeza, pero sin llegar a ser cortante, o dura –. No puedo…</p><p>Es prácticamente la súplica de una persona sobrepasada por demasiadas emociones, de una persona desesperada, de una persona que solo quiere encerrarse en la soledad de su habitación para poder procesar lo ocurrido.</p><p>Gira la cabeza para mostrar su perfil pesaroso por encima del hombro, pero sin alzar la mirada del suelo.</p><p>Piensa en si decir algo más, si pedir perdón, si desearle unas buenas noches, si pedirle que duerma con ella, que la abrace, que nunca la suelte, pero sin tener permiso para hacerle todas las preguntas que sabe que Chloe se está muriendo por hacer.</p><p>Al final, le puede la indecisión y se marcha del salón sin una palabra más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Byeeeee *bomba de humo*<br/>Pd. Seriamente: que no cunda el pánico. 0 dramas, siempre smile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capítulo 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A ver quién es capaz de adivinar en qué contexto dicen la frase del título de este capítulo. Una pista: pensad mal, y acertaréis 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Capítulo 20: Quiero que acabemos juntas</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de octubre del 2026, 00:46h</em>
</p><p>Beca apenas lleva cinco minutos metida en su cama, con los párpados cerrados con tanta fuerza que puede ver bolas de luz flotar y estallar tras ellos, casi obligándose a sí misma a encontrar un sueño que sabe que va a eludirla esta noche, cuando escucha los pasos de Chloe.</p><p>Son suaves, porque Chloe va en calcetines, y llenos de duda mientras recorren el pasillo. Se acercan a la puerta entornada de su habitación y Beca abre los ojos de golpe, retorciendo el cuello para poder mirar por encima de su hombro.</p><p>Dado que la luz del pasillo está encendida, Beca puede ver la sombra de los pies descalzos de Chloe moverse sobre el parqué a través del espacio milimétrico que separa la puerta del suelo.</p><p>Se detienen frente a ella, y Beca se fuerza a mantener la calma.</p><p>Piensa: <em>por favor, no entres</em>.</p><p>Piensa: <em>por favor, entra</em>.</p><p>Chloe parece estar teniendo el mismo dilema, ya que su sombra permanece quieta en el mismo sitio un momento, probablemente solo un par de segundos, lo que dura un parpadeo, pero a Beca se le hace eterno.</p><p>Al final, las sombras retroceden y desaparecen hacia la derecha cuando Chloe gira sobre sus talones para continuar por el pasillo hasta su habitación.</p><p>Con el suave <em>click </em>de la puerta de Chloe al cerrarse, Beca deja escapar una sonora exhalación.</p><p>Es alivio, pero también tristeza.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de octubre del 2026, 00:46h</em>
</p><p>A Chloe le lleva cinco minutos recuperar la movilidad, y cuando por fin lo logra, se levanta del sillón con movimientos robóticos y torpes.</p><p>Siente sus extremidades llenas de estática, como si hubiera sintonizado en una emisora que ya no tiene señal y ahora lo único que extingue el silencio es el siseo de una conexión que una vez existió, pero ya no.</p><p>Enciende la luz del pasillo para saber por dónde va, porque todavía no está lo suficientemente familiarizada con él como para recorrerlo a oscuras, y sus pies la llevan solos hasta la puerta entrecerrada de la habitación de Beca.</p><p>Se detiene frente a ella, insegura.</p><p>Agudiza el oído, casi a la espera de escuchar la áspera voz de Beca pedirle que entre de una vez y la abrace fuerte, pero de la habitación de Beca no sale nada más que el más ensordecedor —y esclarecedor— de los silencios.</p><p>Cuando Beca está lidiando con mociones tradicionalmente consideradas negativas, solo tiene dos actitudes mutuamente excluyentes: o quiere que la dejen sola y en paz para poder pensar con claridad, o quiere el confort y el apoyo que aporta la presencia de otra persona en un momento turbulento.</p><p>Y, además, suelen ser dos actitudes que se suceden la una a la otra, pero nunca en el mismo orden ni en la misma forma: a veces Beca pide primero espacio, y luego el abrazo; y otras veces prefiere un abrazo antes de retirarse para tener espacio.</p><p>Lo complejo es descifrar qué actitud tiene Beca en cada momento cuando, a veces, ni la propia Beca parece tenerlo del todo claro.</p><p>Chloe sospecha, basándose en la forma en que rechazó sus intentos de establecer contacto verbal y físico con ella, que lo que Beca ahora mismo necesita más que nada es un poco de calma y espacio para procesar sus emociones.</p><p>Chloe no la culpa.</p><p>Le frustra, porque si tan solo la hubiera dejado hablar, si se hubiera mostrado dispuesta a escuchar lo que tiene que decir, podrían haberse ahorrado este período de espera inquieta y saltar directamente al final feliz.</p><p>Le duele, porque se enorgullece de ser una de las pocas personas de las que Beca raramente huye, y este rechazo es como un pinchazo en el pecho cada vez que respira, como una patada más a su ego magullado.</p><p>Pero no la culpa.</p><p>Descubrir que ¿sigues enamorada?, ¿te has vuelto a enamorar?, Chloe todavía no sabe todos los detalles, pero descubrir que tienes sentimientos por tu mejor amiga justo cuando dicha mejor amiga está frente a ti y es testigo de tu epifanía, es…</p><p>Decir que “es demasiado” es demasiado vago, valga la redundancia; y “confuso” no llega ni a empezar a hacerle justicia, se queda corto.</p><p>Se muerde el labio inferior y, con un suspiro inaudible y el corazón lleno de pesar, gira sobre sus talones para recorrer el corto paseo hasta la habitación de invitados que ahora es suya. Temporalmente.</p><p>Se deja caer en su cama, sin molestarse en cubrir su resoplido porque ha cerrado la puerta para no molestar, y Billie se sube al colchón de un salto, sentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros a su lado y clavando sus grandes e inquisitivos ojos marrones en Chloe.</p><p>Ladea la cabeza y casi parece estar preguntándole qué hacen en esta habitación cuando deberían estar con Beca.</p><p>- Ya lo sé – murmura Chloe con una sonrisa triste, acariciando su suave cabeza y rascando tras sus orejas –. Pero démosle un poco de tiempo primero, ¿vale?</p><p>Asiente para sí misma cuando termina de hablar, porque la primera que tiene que convencerse de que debe respetar la distancia marcada por Beca es <em>Chloe</em>. Va en contra de todos sus instintos básicos mantenerse alejada en este tipo de situaciones.</p><p>Siempre ha tenido cierto problema a la hora de respetar los límites de las demás personas, pero nunca con malas intenciones. Simplemente, Chloe tiene cero límites, o una cantidad bastante reducida, y a veces le cuesta darse cuenta de que no todo el mundo es igual.</p><p>Conocer a Beca ciertamente fue el ejemplo más claro de ello.</p><p>De modo que, para distraerse, porque si se distrae no pensará en cómo Beca probablemente estará en su habitación sin ser capaz de dormir, obsesionándose con todas las decisiones que ha tomado en los últimos meses; Chloe comienza con su rutina nocturna.</p><p>Se imagina que, si su vida fuera una película de Hollywood y ella uno de los personajes principales, sus siguientes acciones se mostrarían en un montaje sobre música animada, quizá una canción en a cappella.</p><p>Ponerse el pijama, lavarse los dientes, peinarse el pelo antes de recogérselo en un flojo moño, desmaquillarse el suave rímmel que se puso esa mañana para estar un poco más presentable durante su llamada de Skype con la directora Foster.</p><p>Sin embargo, demasiado pronto el montaje termina y Chloe se queda sin distracciones.</p><p>Se encuentra a sí misma metida en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y marcando un ritmo nervioso con los dedos sobre las mantas dobladas en su regazo, sin saber qué más hacer, en qué más malgastar su tiempo.</p><p>Suspira, y coge el móvil para ver cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya.</p><p>- ¿Solo diez minutos? ¿Estás de coña? – sisea, incrédula, tirando el iPhone sobre las mantas en un gesto cargado de frustración.</p><p>Billie da un pequeño brinco cuando el iPhone aterriza sobre el mullido colchón con un quedo <em>thud</em>, y alza la cabeza desde donde está hecha una rosca al lado de la rodilla izquierda de Chloe para mirarla fijamente.</p><p>- Podemos hacer esto, ¿verdad? – le pregunta Chloe.</p><p>Billie inmediatamente se tumba sobre su costado como siempre hace cuando pide mimos, y Chloe exhala una risa por la nariz. Posa una mano sobre su lomo y lo acaricia de forma distraída, su mente en Beca y los escasos veinte pasos que la separan de ella.</p><p>- Claro que podemos – murmura, aunque su tono no suena todo lo convencido que debería.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de octubre del 2026, 01:09h</em>
</p><p>A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Beca nota un cambio de luz en su habitación, que pasa de la absoluta oscuridad a estar bañada en una suave luz blanca, y abre un ojo para espiar entre sus pestañas.</p><p>Frente a ella, en su mesilla, la pantalla de su iPhone se ha encendido con una nueva notificación.</p><p>Y Beca acostumbra a dejarlo siempre boca abajo sobre la superficie de madera para evitar precisamente ser despertada en medio de la noche con un haz de luz directo a sus ojos, pero hoy tenía la cabeza en otras cosas y no se ha dado ni cuenta.</p><p>De todos modos, tampoco es que estuviera dormida.</p><p>Asoma mitad del brazo de debajo de las mantas para alcanzar su móvil y guiña los ojos cuando la pantalla se ilumina, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada igual que si el puñetazo del brillo al máximo hubiera sido físico.</p><p>- Ugh – gruñe, minimizando el brillo a través de sus pestañas semicerradas.</p><p>Tras un par de parpadeos es capaz de limpiar sus retinas la sensación de deslumbramiento y puede centrarse en las pequeñas letras negras de las múltiples notificaciones sin leer que inundan su pantalla de bloqueo.</p><p>Hay unas que destacan por encima de las demás, no solo por ser las más recientes, sino por la forma en que hacen que el corazón de Beca se acelere y sus palmas se llenen de sudor.</p><p><strong>Chloe (ahora): </strong>Estás despierta?? 🥺</p><p>Rueda los labios hacia dentro y los mordisquea nerviosamente, pensativa. Sus pulgares permanecen suspendidos sobre la pantalla encendida de su iPhone a la espera de que Beca resuelva su dilema interior y tome una decisión.</p><p>Lo más fuerte de su pánico ya ha pasado: esa parte que es como el veneno paralizador de una serpiente, que se expande por tu cuerpo impulsado con cada latido del corazón hasta que poco a poco te roba el movimiento, el habla, y hasta la respiración.</p><p>Aun así, siguen quedando restos, pero no son más que ascuas, que toxinas a las que el antídoto todavía no ha tenido tiempo de neutralizar.</p><p>Ahora solo le queda la vergüenza:</p><p>Vergüenza de su estupidez, vergüenza de no haber visto lo que es tan obvio hasta que casi es demasiado tarde, vergüenza de su pánico, vergüenza de que haya sido tan público, vergüenza de que Chloe <em>lo sepa</em> todo.</p><p>Tiene muchos motivos para sentir vergüenza. Y es eso, más que nada, lo que frena a sus pulgares de pulsar sobre el mensaje de Chloe para responder: sí, ven, y no te vayas nunca más.</p><p>Sin embargo, ya sea porque Chloe ha predicho que Beca no iba a responder, o simplemente le ha podido la impaciencia, Beca escucha la puerta de la habitación de invitados abrirse y pasos en el pasillo que se dirigen hacia ella.</p><p>Rápidamente devuelve el móvil a la mesilla y esconde su brazo bajo las mantas, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada para que no sea visible desde la puerta. Cierra los ojos y se esfuerza en calmar el latido acelerado de su corazón para calmar así también su respiración.</p><p><em>Esto es <strong>ridículo</strong></em>, piensa.</p><p>Se está comportando como cuando tenía diez años y su madre la mandaba a la cama, pero en vez de dormir, se quedaba leyendo Harry Potter bajo las sábanas. Y cada vez que escuchaba a su madre acercarse, apagaba la luz y se hacía la dormida, con las esquinas del libro clavándose en sus costillas.</p><p>Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando, de repente, la voz de Chloe está <em>ahí</em>, en su habitación, tras ella.</p><p>- ¿Bec? – llama, suavemente, en un susurro. Una pausa, unos pasos, el estallido de las articulaciones de un tobillo al doblarse, y otra vez –: ¿Beca?</p><p>Beca aprieta los ojos con fuerza y se mantiene inmóvil sobre su costado izquierdo. Nota la forma en que el lado opuesto de la cama se hunde ligeramente bajo el peso de Chloe cuando esta toma asiento, o se arrodilla sobre él.</p><p>Y, entonces, silencio.</p><p>Es tan profundo que Beca teme que, de alguna manera, Chloe sea capaz de escuchar el latido de su corazón, el salvaje y constante <em>boom boom boom</em> que marca contra sus costillas igual que un martillo hidráulico.</p><p>Pero solo hay un suspiro y…</p><p>- Sé que estás despierta, Bec.</p><p>Los ojos de Beca se abren de golpe y su rostro se relaja con la resignación de haber sido pillada. Siente el ardor de la vergüenza en la parte de atrás de su garganta y contiene el impulso de carraspear para quitárselo.</p><p>- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – exclama con cierta indignación en el tono, volviéndose hacia Chloe en medio de un torbellino furioso de mechones castaños.</p><p>Casi se cruza de brazos, pero entonces se habría parecido demasiado a un niño pequeño en plena rabieta. En cambio, frunce el ceño y clava su mirada irritada en Chloe, quien solo suspira y agacha la cabeza.</p><p>- Porque conozco tu respiración – es la queda respuesta que dirige hacia el nórdico sobre el que está sentada.</p><p>Beca hace un gesto indignado, golpeando las sábanas con sus dos manos extendidas, como diciendo "¡venga ya!", o "¡eso no vale!", que en otro momento habría hecho reír a Chloe pero ahora solo logra exasperarla.</p><p>Ligeramente.</p><p><em>Bastante</em>.</p><p>Alza su mirada del colchón, desafiante.</p><p>- Porque hemos compartido cama durante cuatro años – continúa Chloe en tono afectado –. Y <em>esa</em> – agita una mano –, era el tipo de cosas en las que me fijaba para distraerme cuando todo lo que quería hacer era alargar una mano y <em>tocarte</em>.</p><p>El aire se atasca en los pulmones de Beca, igual que una aspiradora que se ha tragado algo que no debería. Puede sentir cómo las palabras de Chloe se quedan pegadas a las paredes de su garganta y la obstruyen.</p><p>Traga saliva, pero la sensación no desaparece.</p><p>Rompe el contacto visual, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la forma en que los ojos de Chloe están iluminados por un brillo abrasador, y cómo expande calor por su cuerpo hasta que Beca teme estallar en llamas.</p><p>Chloe suspira de nuevo, como dándose de cuenta de que se ha pasado un poco con su intensidad, y se frota la frente.</p><p>- Si no quieres hablar todavía, no pasa nada – murmura en tono conciliador, y alza una mano cuando Beca despega los labios para protestar, pidiendo silencio –. Solo… – tuerce la boca, casi… ¿nerviosa? –. Escucha lo que tengo que decirte, por favor.</p><p>Beca respeta su petición y permanece con los labios sellados. Aunque, con la forma en que le está latiendo el corazón, también es en parte porque tiene la sospecha de que si abre la boca probablemente lo termine escupiendo.</p><p>Se estalla los nudillos por hacer <em>algo</em>, y pellizca sus dedos juntos sobre su regazo para disimular su temblor.</p><p>La piel de su espalda se cubre de sudor frío bajo la tela de su pijama y todo su cuerpo se tensa de manera automática en cuanto Chloe coge una profunda respiración, como si estuviera tratando de armarse de valor.</p><p>- No estaba celosa de Lucy – es lo que sale de sus labios.</p><p>Beca hace un breve movimiento de cabeza que delata su confusión, porque eso es lo último que esperaba escuchar ahora mismo. Chloe, o no se da cuenta, o decide ignorarlo en favor de explicarse con más claridad.</p><p>- En Nueva York, me preguntaste si estaba celosa y no fui capaz de responderte de forma convincente porque… No estaba celosa, pero <em>sí</em> tenía envidia de ella – confiesa en un sonoro suspiro.</p><p>Sus hombros parecen hundirse al liberarse del peso de ese secreto, y Beca se pregunta cuánto tiempo llevaba Chloe con él en la punta de la lengua, saboreándolo, deliberando, dándole vueltas y más vueltas.</p><p>- Me daba envidia que pudiera… – Chloe hace un gesto de desagrado con la boca, como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con lo que va a decir pero no encontrase una forma mejor de expresarlo –, <em>tenerte</em> si tan solo quisiera, y no lo estuviera haciendo.</p><p>Agacha la mirada a la cama, casi con vergüenza.</p><p>- Me daba envidia que pudiera tenerte en formas que yo nunca podría – murmura.</p><p>Beca coge aire, pero se olvida de soltarlo.</p><p>- Hubo una vez… – continúa Chloe algo temblorosa –, que, en medio de una pelea, Brad me dijo que a veces sentía que estaba constantemente compitiendo contra ti. Como si… si solo estuviera con él porque a ti no podía tenerte.</p><p>Beca frunce el ceño, algo confundida por la inesperada aparición de Brad en esta conversación, pero se obliga a sí misma a ser paciente y esperar a ver cuál es la conclusión que pretende extraer Chloe de todo esto.</p><p>- Y recuerdo que en ese momento pensé que era de lo más absurdo, que era solo otro intento de convertirme en la bruja de la relación, porque estaba <em>segura</em> de que mis sentimientos por ti eran cosa del pasado lejano…</p><p>Y es curioso cómo el ser humano es capaz de experimentar sensaciones radicalmente opuestas al mismo tiempo: Beca quiere, simultáneamente, seguir escuchando a Chloe, y salir corriendo de allí lo que viene siendo <em>ya mismo</em>.</p><p>A la calma y la intriga, se le unen la incomodidad y un picor insoportable en toda su piel que casi le da ganas de rascarse hasta sangrar, o abandonar su propio cuerpo como si solo fuera un traje.</p><p>En su lugar, Beca se olvida de respirar y se queda congelada en el sitio.</p><p>- No sé si alguna vez te he contado cómo empezó todo para mí.</p><p>La pregunta de Chloe es retórica, y Beca agradece que ella sola empiece a dar la respuesta automáticamente, sin esperar algún tipo de reacción por parte de Beca, porque no se ve capaz de hablar ahora mismo.</p><p>- Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti al ganar el Campeonato Nacional por primera vez. Tú eras la única a la que quería abrazar y no tener que soltar jamás...</p><p>Se pausa un instante, perdida en su cabeza, la mirada clavada en algún punto por encima del hombro izquierdo de Beca.</p><p>- Aún tengo esa sensación a veces – admite en voz queda.</p><p>Beca siente algo bastante parecido a un calambre en su pecho, y por un instante se pregunta si así es como acaba todo para ella: muerta de un infarto por no ser capaz de soportar, ¿el rechazo?, ¿la declaración de amor?, de su mejor amiga.</p><p>- Pero cuando te busqué para decirte precisamente eso, ¡y que les dieran a las consecuencias!, te vi besando a Jesse.</p><p>Beca agacha la cabeza con una mueca avergonzada: sigue sin ser un momento del que se sienta especialmente orgullosa.</p><p>A veces echa la memoria hacia atrás y se pregunta en qué demonios estaba pensando para creer que besar a Jesse era una buena idea, si simplemente fue el subidón de una victoria casi imposible, o si solo fue culpa de tantos finales épicos de películas como Jesse le hizo ver.</p><p>¿Fue algo motivado por un deseo suyo propio real? ¿O fue porque se había acabado convenciendo a sí misma de que era lo que <em>debía</em> hacer, lo que tenía más sentido?</p><p>Todavía no lo tiene claro, pero se siente inclinada a creer que fue la segunda opción. Que, de alguna manera, a base de la insistencia de Jesse, de lo terrorífico de sus sentimientos hacia Chloe, de lo incierto que ese camino le parecía, se fue a la opción más segura.</p><p>Se fue al terreno sólido, en lugar de quedarse en la tierra que temblaba bajo sus pies.</p><p>Pura y autentica <em>cobardía</em>.</p><p>- No es ningún reproche – clarifica Chloe, devolviéndola a la realidad con un suave toque en la pierna –. Me gusta creer que todas nuestras decisiones han sido necesarias para traernos a donde estamos ahora.</p><p>- El destino, ¿no? – bromea Beca, aunque le falta fuerza y cae plano, sin toque alguno de humor verdadero.</p><p>Aun así, Chloe resopla una pequeña risa y asiente.</p><p>- Exacto.</p><p>- ¿Te he…? – empieza a preguntar Beca, pero se corta a sí misma para exhalar y sacudir la cabeza –. ¿Te he contado alguna vez que hubo una vez que estuve a punto de decírtelo?</p><p>Chloe arquea las cejas, claramente interesada en ese nuevo detalle.</p><p>- Sí, um… – Beca se humedece los labios, nerviosa, y agacha la mirada –. ¿Recuerdas la noche que organicé una cena en nuestro apartamento para celebrar que por fin te iban a hacer fija en Jackson Heights?</p><p>Chloe asiente y sus ojos destellan con el brillo de los recuerdos.</p><p>Beca realmente se esforzó esa noche: estaba tan nerviosa que estuvo a punto de quemar la comida al menos cinco veces, y el apartamento entero otras cinco veces, pero quería que quedase todo perfecto para Chloe.</p><p>- Tú acababas de dejarlo con la chica esa de Starbucks…</p><p>- Kelly – murmura Chloe.</p><p>- … y yo estaba soltera – asiente Beca –. Y nuestras vidas por fin parecían estar encauzándose en la dirección correcta y me dije: ya son ocho años de esto, Beca, si no haces algo ahora, no lo vas a hacer nunca.</p><p>Esboza una sonrisa triste al recordar lo que pasó a continuación: el mensaje que llegó a su iPhone escasos minutos después de que se hubieran puesto a cenar, cómo lo miró pensando que sería Amy preguntando a partir de qué hora tenía permitido volver al piso y si debía entrar con los ojos vendados.</p><p>- Pero, entonces…</p><p>- Te llegó la oferta de DJ Khaled – recuerda Chloe por ella, y hace un movimiento de cabeza como si por fin todas sus sospechas se hubieran disipado, como si por fin las piezas del puzzle hubieran encajado.</p><p>- Y suponía moverme a Los Ángeles justo cuando tú acababas de recibir un puesto fijo en Nueva York – Beca se encoge de hombros y los curva hacia delante, pesarosa –. Así que lo interpreté como una señal de que quizá, no sé, quizá nuestra relación nunca debía ir más allá.</p><p>- El destino, ¿no? – Chloe devuelve la broma pero, igual que antes le pasó a Beca, le falta el toque de humor necesario para que funcione y suena más bien como un comentario irónico.</p><p>Se hace un silencio entre ambas, y Beca repasa mentalmente todos los “casi” de los que está repleta su historia con Chloe.</p><p>No puede evitar que le recuerde un poema que leyó hace años, y que se quedó grabado a fuego en su memoria. Decía:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Es una tragedia,</p>
  <p>la forma en que ocurrió nuestra historia;</p>
  <p><em>puede ser, quizá, casi</em>.”</p>
</blockquote><p>- ¿Y ahora? – pregunta Chloe de repente, rompiendo la conexión entre sus pensamientos como unas tijeras rompen un hilo: de un único y certero corte –. ¿Qué tiene el destino que decir ahora?</p><p>Beca clava su mirada en Chloe, pero es incapaz de responder por la forma en que su garganta se aprieta, como si quisiera evitar que su corazón pudiera escaparse escondido entre sus palabras, entre su: no me importa, solo me importa lo que <em>tú</em> tengas que decir.</p><p>- Porque estaba convencida de que todo esto no era más que agua pasada, pero… Antes, cuando has tenido tu pequeña epifanía, te juro que… – Chloe sacude la cabeza con una expresión algo incrédula, el ceño fruncido –. Ha sido como mirarse a un espejo.</p><p>Beca siente algo agitarse de manera casi dolorosa de su pecho.</p><p>Un sudor frío se expande por su espalda y, desde algún rincón de su cabeza, una vocecita repelente le susurra que no puede significar lo que Beca cree que significa, que Beca no puede estar teniendo tan buena suerte.</p><p>Le roba el aliento, le detiene el pulso, le congela la sangre en las venas, hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo deja de ejecutar todas sus funciones y solo queda esperar al colapso natural.</p><p>- Y ahora no sé si alguna vez llegué a superar mis sentimientos por ti – ríe Chloe en una exhalación algo falta de aire –, o si simplemente me volví tan buena a la hora de ignorarlos, enterrarlos y fingir que no existían, que… me acabé convenciendo a mí misma de que así era.</p><p>Beca traga saliva cuando los ojos azul bebé de Chloe se empañan con lágrimas que no parecen ser de tristeza, a juzgar por la suave sonrisa que todavía curva sus labios.</p><p>- Quizá por eso todo el mundo nos estaba advirtiendo de que esto era una mala idea, porque ellos podían ver lo que nosotras no: podían ver que todavía siento algo por ti.</p><p>Y ahí está.</p><p>Beca siente un alivio exhilarante recorrer su cuerpo en una cálida sensación, como el acariciar de los rayos de sol en un fresco día de otoño, como siempre se imaginó que sería ser bañada en polvo de hadas.</p><p>Le devuelve el aliento, reanuda su pulso, descongela su sangre, hasta que poco a poco revive su cuerpo.</p><p>Y ese algo en su pecho que siempre se agitaba en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención, ese algo puesto ahí por Beca a la fuerza, con un golpe de la mano, como una pieza de puzzle mal colocada, con curvas similares pero que no terminan de encajar, diciendo: tú vas a entrar aquí sí o sí.</p><p>Ese algo que estaba ahí únicamente para disimular que había un agujero, para taponarlo y evitar que los sentimientos de Beca se filtraran hacia fuera, para mantenerlos contenidos tras sus costillas, por fin cae suelto.</p><p>Beca ya no lo necesita.</p><p>- Es como si siempre hubiera visto en blanco y negro – concluye Chloe –, pero ahora de repente puedo ver los colores y pienso: esto <em>siempre</em> ha sido así, este verde siempre ha estado ahí, este azul siempre ha estado ahí, solo que yo no lo identificaba por lo que era, pero <em>siempre</em> ha estado ahí.</p><p>Gatea por la cama sobre manos y rodillas algo inestables hasta donde Chloe sigue sentada en el borde, respetuosa, casi como si tuviera miedo de acercarse más a Beca, como si no tuviera claro si lo tiene permitido.</p><p>Se arrodilla frente a ella y Chloe le regala una sonrisa, dulce, temblorosa, acuosa.</p><p>Beca está tan sobrepasada por sus emociones que no siente su cara: no sabe si está sonriendo, no sabe si está paralizada en sorpresa, no sabe si está llorando o si directamente no tiene expresión alguna.</p><p>Solo sabe que un urgente impulso por proteger a Chloe a todo coste se expande por su cuerpo cuando el movimiento de sus mejillas al sonreír hace que se le achinen los ojos y la fina línea de lágrimas que cubría su párpado inferior se desborda.</p><p>Beca acuna su rostro entre sus manos con inmensa ternura y Chloe cierra los ojos, derramando dos nuevas lágrimas que siguen el camino marcado por las anteriores.</p><p>Beca las recoge con sus pulgares, acariciando las arrugas de expresión que le salen a Chloe en las comisuras de los ojos cada vez que sonríe y que Beca encuentra absolutamente adorables, y avanza un par de centímetros sobre sus rodillas.</p><p>Nota tensión en su camiseta de pijama, que se pega a su espalda. Cuando agacha la cabeza, ve que Chloe ha cerrado un puño alrededor de la tela blanca y está tirando de ella hacia delante y hacia abajo, como si quisiera mantenerla cerca.</p><p>Beca deposita un beso en la sien de Chloe, otro en su mejilla, sobre la marca dejada por sus lágrimas, otro bajo su ojo.</p><p>- ¿Estás segura? – pregunta en apenas un murmullo presionado contra su piel, solo porque necesita oírlo en voz alta una vez más, solo para terminar de creérselo.</p><p>Chloe suelta una risa húmeda y asiente sin un ápice de duda. Sus manos se cuelan por debajo de la camiseta de Beca y se expanden por la piel caliente de su espalda, por los valles y montañas de sus costillas.</p><p>Inclina la cabeza un poco hacia atrás hasta que sus labios encuentran la parte de debajo de la mandíbula de Beca y dejan suaves besos.</p><p>La respiración de Beca se vuelve espesa y profunda, y cierra los ojos un momento con la intención de concentrarse en algo más allá del placentero hormigueo que Chloe está levantando en todo su cuerpo con sus dedos y labios.</p><p>- Dilo – pide, temblorosa, en apenas una exhalación.</p><p>Traga saliva, y siente la sonrisa de Chloe marcarse contra la piel de su cuello.</p><p>Pero entonces, la cálida presencia de Chloe es sustituida por una ráfaga de aire fresco que alcanza a Beca y hace que abra los ojos con un parpadeo perezoso. Ve que Chloe se ha separado un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a la cara.</p><p>Su sonrisa se ensancha bajo la mirada fastidiada que Beca le lanza a través de sus pestañas.</p><p>Su azul bebé está iluminado por la más suave de las chispas de la diversión, casi sofocada en el inmenso mar de certeza, y felicidad, y <em>amor</em>, que la rodea; y es suficiente para que a Beca se le atasque la respiración antes siquiera de que Chloe diga nada.</p><p>- Te quiero – murmura quedamente, su mirada inamovible.</p><p>Beca siente su corazón dar una voltereta en su pecho y sonríe: amplia, feliz, sincera.</p><p>Incapaz de responder con palabras en ese momento por culpa del nudo de emoción que se le ha formado en la garganta, decide demostrar su afecto de la única forma en la que logra pensar en ese momento.</p><p>Une sus labios con los de Chloe en un beso apasionado, pero dulce, deslizando sus manos hasta que se enredan en mechones cobrizos y los cogen a puñados, necesitando a Chloe más cerca<em>, </em>más cerca<em>, más cerca.</em></p><p>Chloe parece estar sintiendo lo mismo porque sus dedos se hunden en la piel de su espalda, escalan hasta sus hombros, arrastrando su camiseta del pijama. Beca alza los brazos por encima de la cabeza y la prenda desaparece de su torso en un parpadeo.</p><p>Ríe, una carcajada breve y falta de aire que rebosa deleite, y que se corta a la mitad cuando Chloe vuelve a atrapar sus labios en un nuevo beso.</p><p>Se devoran con urgencia, tirando de la ropa que cubre sus cuerpos con verdadera molestia, deshaciéndose de todo lo que se interpone entre ellas, de todo lo que les impide poder estar piel con piel.</p><p>Más cerca, más cerca, <em>más cerca</em>.</p><p>Una vez están desnudas, sin embargo, el ritmo de sus movimientos se vuelve menos frenético y se ralentiza considerablemente.</p><p>Con Chloe tumbada de espaldas a los pies de la cama, su cabello desparramado en una corona que capta las luces amarillas del paisaje nocturno de Los Ángeles y le arranca destellos cobrizos, Beca se llena de una nueva urgencia.</p><p>Más cerca, más cerca, <em>más cerca</em>.  Pero también: más despacio, más despacio, <em>más despacio</em>.</p><p>Chloe alza sus manos y acuna el rostro de Beca, suspendido sobre ella, peinando los mechones castaños que caen como cortinas por ambos lados y casi parecen aislarlas del mundo que sigue existiendo allí fuera.</p><p>Se los engancha tras las orejas para que no oculten su rostro, y una suave sonrisa satisfecha se dibuja en sus labios.</p><p>Es tan bonita que hace que el corazón de Beca <em>duela</em>.</p><p>La acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos, queriendo grabar para siempre en su piel la curva exacta de su sonrisa en este momento, para así algún día posarla sobre sus labios y recordar cómo es, cómo sabe.</p><p>Chloe levanta la cabeza del colchón y se besan de nuevo, despacio, lánguido, casi obsceno por la forma en que sus lenguas se frotan y entrelazan.</p><p>Beca no puede evitar pensar en todas las similitudes entre este momento y unas horas atrás, en el sillón, cuando acabó con la mano dentro de los pantalones de Chloe y a punto de conseguir que se corriera sobre sus dedos.</p><p>Es el mismo deseo, el mismo tonteo, el mismo pulso doloroso entre sus piernas, la misma cantidad de humedad entre las de Chloe.</p><p>Pero, más que nada, lo que llama su atención son todas las cosas que han cambiado de entonces a ahora, todas las cosas que hacen este momento y <em>ese</em>, tan radicalmente diferentes que casi podrían haberle pasado a otra Beca y a otra Chloe.</p><p>Está en los dedos de sus manos entrelazados, en la fascinación en sus miradas, en su necesidad por cercanía, en la lentitud intencionada de sus movimientos.</p><p>- Me gusta tenerte encima – susurra Chloe en su boca –. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo.</p><p>Beca se traga las palabras, acompañadas de un lento y deliberado mordisco a su labio inferior, que es estirado y sorbido al interior de la cálida boca de Chloe, y son como alcohol puro sobre el fuego de su bajo abdomen.</p><p>- No pienso picar – murmura de vuelta.</p><p>Chloe exhala una risa y Beca aprovecha para recorrer su cuello a base de besos.</p><p>Sin embargo, no logra llegar muy lejos, porque en cuanto hace el amago de descender por sus clavículas y escote, Chloe engancha sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un agarre de hiero que le impide alejarse sin su permiso.</p><p>Hace un pequeño sonido de negación y sacude la cabeza.</p><p>- Quédate aquí – ordena, depositando un beso bajo su oreja –. Cerca – otro beso en su mandíbula –. Conmigo – otro en la comisura de sus labios.</p><p>Beca gira la cabeza hasta que puede atrapar sus labios en un beso intenso, deslizando su lengua en la boca de Chloe, y obedece su petición de buena gana.</p><p>Chloe mueve sus manos unidas en dirección descendente y Beca capta cuáles son sus intenciones al instante. Cambia su postura para hacer espacio para sus manos entre sus cuerpos, apoyando el antebrazo en el colchón y redistribuyendo su peso.</p><p>Sus dedos se separan en cuanto pasan la línea del bajo abdomen hacia la pelvis, y comparten sendos jadeos al tocarse finalmente. Beca descansa su frente en la de Chloe, sus narices aplastadas, sus alientos entremezclados, mientras empiezan a moverse al mismo ritmo.</p><p>Sinceramente, Beca está tan húmeda y apretada que este va a ser uno de los polvos más cortos de su vida si Chloe continúa dibujando pequeños y fuertes círculos sobre su clítoris a esa velocidad.</p><p>Intenta distraerla, hacer que sus dedos de muevan, con un vaivén de caderas y un gemido. Siente la sonrisa de Chloe en su mejilla, pero la pelirroja opta por no hacerla sufrir más tiempo y la llena con dos dedos.</p><p>Beca deja que su cabeza resbale hasta esconderla en el hueco del cuello de Chloe, que solo la abraza contra su pecho con más fuerza. Sus dedos siguen el ejemplo marcado por su mejor amiga y hunde las puntas en el cálido interior de Chloe.</p><p>Despacio, los introduce hasta el final y Chloe emite un ahogado gemido satisfecho.</p><p>- Quiero que acabemos juntas.</p><p>Beca gime al escuchar el susurro y asiente, desesperada, vehemente, completamente de acuerdo. Sus cuerpos, desnudos y sudorosos, empiezan a ondularse con el mismo vaivén de sus caderas, el mismo movimiento de sus dedos.</p><p>Dentro, fuera, rectos, curvados, alimentándose de cada jadeo y cada sonido que muere en sus gargantas.</p><p>Demasiado pronto Beca nota cómo sus músculos se tensan, sus paredes empiezan a cerrarse, amenazando con atrapar a Chloe en su interior y nunca más dejarla marchar. Sentiría vergüenza si no fuera porque Chloe se estremece bajo ella con los mismos síntomas.</p><p>En un último esfuerzo, despega sus párpados cerrados y vuelve a cernerse sobre el rostro de Chloe, abandonado completamente al placer.</p><p>Muerde su labio inferior, lo estira, lo sorbe, lo suelta, y pronuncia una simple palabra directamente al interior de la boca entreabierta de Chloe, para que pueda saborear todo el deseo y la pasión que lleva en ella.</p><p>- Mírame.</p><p>Azul bebé reaparece, desenfocado, y Chloe parpadea en una lucha contra su propio placer y el instinto de cerrar los ojos para abandonarse a él.</p><p>Y Beca lo dice casi sin darse cuenta, en un susurro, como un secreto que solo les pertenece a ellas, que quiere dejar para siempre grabado en la piel de Chloe para que pueda revivirlo cada vez que lo necesite.</p><p>- Te quiero.</p><p>Los ojos de Chloe destellan con una mezcla entre felicidad y descontrol, y busca a tientas su mano libre, entrelazando sus dedos para darle un significativo apretón, antes de que un último movimiento de Beca en su interior haga que pierda la batalla contra sí misma.</p><p>Echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido ahogado, estremeciéndose entera con los espasmos de su orgasmo.</p><p>Beca la sigue de cerca, cayendo apenas unos segundos después, en parte provocado por ver a Chloe desmoronarse <em>por</em> ella, <em>bajo</em> ella, <em>sobre</em> ella, <em>alrededor</em> de ella.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>15 de octubre del 2026, 01:35h</em>
</p><p>Apenas unos minutos más tarde, envuelta en el cálido abrazo de Chloe, que la mece contra su pecho desnudo mientras ambas luchan por recuperar el aliento después de sus orgasmos, de sus confesiones, Beca se da cuenta de algo.</p><p>Suelta un resoplido desde su escondite en el cuello de Chloe y ríe.</p><p>- Dios, Stacie va a estar insoportable después de esto – murmura, sus labios acariciando la piel contra la que están aplastados.</p><p>Hay solo un segundo de silencio antes de que el aire de su habitación, espeso con el aroma a sudor y sexo, se llene con sus risas.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>16 de octubre del 2026, 18:39h</em>
</p><p>La vibración continúa del iPhone de Chloe en algún lugar del sillón rompe la tranquila calma con la que ambas han estado viendo un viejo episodio de <em>CSI: Miami</em>.</p><p>Las manos de Chloe tantean bajo su cuerpo y el de Beca, recostada contra su pecho al borde de quedarse dormida, y tropieza con la suave textura de la funda de silicona justo en el pequeño hueco entre su espalda y el respaldo del sillón.</p><p>Frunce el ceño al ver el número no identificado que aparece en su pantalla, y está a punto de ignorarlo si no fuera porque podría ser la asistenta de Amanda Harrison.</p><p>- ¿Sí? – saluda nada más coge la llamada.</p><p>- Buenas tardes, ¿estoy hablando con Chloe Beale? – pregunta la voz servicial de una mujer.</p><p>- Sí, soy yo.</p><p>- Hola, Chloe. Te llamo del servicio de atención al cliente de American Airlines – se presenta la mujer –. Se ha abierto una plaza en un vuelo a Nueva York que sale<em> hoy</em> de LAX a las nueve y cuarto de la noche, y tú eres la siguiente persona en la lista de espera.</p><p>Chloe parpadea un instante.</p><p>Se había olvidado por completo de que había dado su nombre para ser añadida a una lista de espera con la esperanza de poder volver a casa más pronto que tarde.</p><p>- Oh – murmura, desprevenida.</p><p>Su cuerpo debe de tensarse, o quizá algo en su tono de voz alerta a Beca de que esta no es una llamada de teléfono cualquiera, porque echa la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla a la cara, con ojos somnolientos y una sonrisa feliz en los labios.</p><p>Beca mueve las cejas, que se arquean y juntan en un punto alto en su frente en un gesto que delata su curiosidad, y frunce la boca brevemente en una pregunta silenciosa por saber qué pasa, si va todo bien.</p><p>- ¿Sabes qué? – dice Chloe con resolución. Su azul bebé chispea y le devuelve la sonrisa a Beca, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado –. No lo necesito de momento, podéis darle mi asiento a la siguiente persona.</p><p>Se hace una pausa sorprendida al otro lado de la línea y, frente a ella, Beca arquea las cejas y esboza una sonrisa torcida.</p><p>- ¿Estás segura? – cuestiona la mujer de American Airlines –. No va a volver a haber vuelos disponibles como mínimo hasta dentro de tres semanas…</p><p>- No pasa nada – asegura Chloe, su mirada fija en la de Beca –. No tengo prisa por irme de Los Ángeles.</p><p>- Muy bien, entonces. Muchas gracias por conf…</p><p>Chloe deja de escuchar a la mujer cuando Beca trepa por su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza se cierne sobre la de Chloe, sonriente, con ojos llenos de deleite y diversión. Alza una mano para recogerle un mechón castaño tras la oreja, acariciando su mejilla.</p><p>- ¿Voy a tener que empezar a cobrarte la mitad del alquiler, entonces? – inquiere Beca en tono burlón.</p><p>Chloe ríe e imita su sonrisa torcida.</p><p>- No sé yo si mi sueldo de profesora da para tanto… – responde con un chasquido de lengua, y su voz se va volviendo más áspera y grave cuanto más cerca le quedan los labios de Beca –. Quizá tengamos que hablar de otras formas de pago.</p><p>- Estoy segura de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo – murmura Beca antes de juntar sus labios.</p><p>Chloe ríe en el beso, alzando ambas manos para enredarlas en el pelo de Beca, y su iPhone cae sobre los cojines del sillón, olvidado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡El epílogo la semana que viene!</p><p>PD1. Poema de: IF IT’S LOVE, IT MUST BE MORE THAN MOST | P.D, que encontré hace años en Tumblr y aún a veces pienso en él.</p><p>PD2. ¿Sabéis la reacción de Joey cuando se da cuenta de que Chandler y Monica están juntos, que está sonriendo todo feliz y, de repente: shock absoluto? Pues esa ha sido la cara que he puesto yo esta mañana al darme cuenta de que hoy ya me tocaba subir el “final” de este fic.<br/>La idea de subir un capítulo por semana era para darme tiempo para acabar alguno de los fics que tengo a medio empezar. Pero, para variar, en vez de centrarse en un único fic, mi cerebro ha decidido pasarse todos estos meses dando brincos de uno a otro y tener ideas nuevas con las que despistarse.<br/>Soy un desastre, no me escondo. Pero bueno, voy a intentar ponerme las pilas esta semana, y la que viene, para por lo menos acabar alguno de los fics que tengo más avanzados y así alargar un poco la tradición de los jueves de actualización.</p><p>Nos vemos en 7 días 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tengo tan pocas ganas de ponerle fin a esta historia como vosotros. Por eso casi me olvido de que hoy es jueves. Solo por eso. No tiene nada que ver que sea un desastre y ya de por sí nunca sepa en qué día vivo.</p><p>En fin. Me voy a ahogar mis penas en la nueva peli de Anna Kendrick.</p><p>Disfrutad 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Epílogo: Esta ya no es mi casa</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>27 de octubre del 2026, 09:09h</em>
</p><p>Un ladrido excitado y uñas rascando en su pierna distraen a Chloe de la conversación que está manteniendo con Amanda Harrison por Skype, y agacha la cabeza para ver a Billie todavía con el arnés puesto agitando la cola excitadamente al lado de su silla.</p><p>Emite una risa queda y se agacha a cogerla del suelo, sentándola en su regazo.</p><p>- Perdona – se disculpa –, acaba de volver de su paseo matutino y si no le hago caso no va a parar de ladrarme.</p><p>Amanda hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano y sonríe, comprensiva.</p><p>- No te disculpes, no sabes la de veces que he tenido que interrumpir una videoconferencia porque mis gatos han decidido sentarse en el teclado de mi ordenador.</p><p>Chloe ríe y rasca distraídamente tras las orejas de Billie. En ese momento capta movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y ve a Beca acercándose a ella desde la cocina abierta, cuidadosa de mantenerse fuera del ángulo de la webcam.</p><p>Toma asiento en la silla vacía al lado de Chloe, reclinándose de manera relajada en el respaldo metálico, con una taza de café humeante en una mano y el iPhone en la otra.</p><p>- Pero bueno, como te estaba diciendo – Amanda retoma la conversación interrumpida con facilidad tras un sorbo de agua –. Imagino que la directora Foster ya te comentaría algo sobre el verdadero motivo de que te invitase a la conferencia.</p><p>Chloe intenta poner su mejor expresión de inocencia.</p><p>- Um… No, no me dijo nada.</p><p>Amanda suelta una risa.</p><p>- Eres muy mala mentirosa, Chloe.</p><p>A su lado, Beca resopla y se tapa la boca con una mano para no hacer ruido al reírse ella también. Chloe le da una patada por debajo de la mesa de la forma más disimulada que es capaz, pero termina con su pierna atrapada entre las de Beca.</p><p>- Aprecio tu lealtad hacia la directora Foster, pero no te preocupes, yo misma le pedí que te contase la verdad para que pudieras venir preparada – desvela Amanda con una sonrisa.</p><p>Chloe hace un pequeño gesto de cabeza, sorprendida.</p><p>- Si por mi hubiera sido, te habría contratado el mismo día que te conocí, pero, para bien o para mal, las decisiones en el colegio tienen que someterse a votación entre todos los miembros que componen la junta directiva – Amanda se encoge de hombros, torciendo la boca –. Y de ahí la conferencia.</p><p>- Pero… – Chloe frunce el ceño, confundida –. Yo no conocí a nadie de la junta.</p><p>- No, pero estuvieron presentes durante tu ponencia – explica Amanda –. Y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para convencerles, en verdad – hace un gesto con la cabeza, como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo importante –. Por supuesto, les gustaría hablar contigo antes de formalizar nada, pero el puesto es tuyo si lo quieres, Chloe.</p><p>Beca da un excitado apretón a su pierna entre las suyas y Chloe le responde con una sonrisa incrédula antes de darse cuenta de que esta es una videollamada y tiene a Amanda <em>literalmente</em> <em>delante</em>. Devuelve su atención al portátil con un ligero rubor de mejillas.</p><p>- Lo quiero, lo quiero, claro que lo quiero – se apresura a exclamar tras un carraspeo avergonzado –. Es el motivo por el que me metí a profesora en primer lugar: poder ayudar a niños en desventaja, sea cual sea.</p><p>Amanda asiente con una amplia sonrisa.</p><p>- Me alegro mucho de oír eso, Chloe. Tengo muchas ganas de que te unas a nuestro equipo, me da la impresión de que vas a encajar sin problemas – le regala un guiño algo pícaro –. Aunque es cierto que eres la primera <em>celebrity</em> que trabaja en el colegio.</p><p>Chloe tuerce la boca y encoge el rostro en una mueca de cierto desagrado al escuchar esa descripción de sí misma.</p><p>Vale, sí, puede que haya ganado unos cuantos cientos de miles de nuevos seguidores en todas sus redes sociales desde que Beca hizo pública su relación en Instagram, y puede que su nombre ahora aparezca de manera regular en la prensa rosa, pero Chloe no se considera una celebrity ni de lejos.</p><p>Ahora entiende cuando las Bellas bromeaban con Beca sobre el tema de ser famosa y Beca insistía en que seguía siendo la misma Beca de siempre.</p><p>Chloe sigue siendo la misma Chloe de siempre, y el número de personas que ahora están atentas a los memes que retwittea y las fotos de Billie que publica en Instagram no va a cambiar eso, ni ahora, ni nunca.</p><p>- Nada de eso – asegura con una sacudida de cabeza –. Todavía no me ha llegado el carnet de celebrity en el correo así que sigo siendo una más del montón.</p><p>Amanda ríe y desvía la mirada hacia algo en su habitación, volviendo a centrarla en Chloe unos segundos más tarde.</p><p>- Bueno, pues, Matilda se pondrá en contacto contigo para coordinar otra llamada de estas, pero con todos los miembros de la junta, para que puedan conocerte.</p><p>- Genial.</p><p>- Imagino que sobre la semana que viene o así.</p><p>- Sin problema – Chloe se encoge de hombros –. No tengo muchos sitios a los que ir últimamente – bromea.</p><p>Amanda ríe.</p><p>- Cuídate, Chloe. Hablamos pronto.</p><p>- Igualmente. Hasta pronto.</p><p>Skype hace un ruido como de succión cuando Amanda cuelga y Chloe se queda mirando la pantalla de inicio con todos sus contactos, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido: acaba de recibir una oferta para el trabajo de sus sueños.</p><p>Beca es la primera en reaccionar de las dos, y saca a Chloe de su estupor al atraparla en un fuerte abrazo, riendo y murmurando felicitaciones en su oído.</p><p>- ¿Estoy traicionando todos mis ideales al irme a trabajar a un colegio privado? – inquiere Chloe de repente, insegura.</p><p>Es una duda que no le deja tranquila. Siempre se ha visto a sí misma entregándose en cuerpo y alma a niños marginalizados, solo que nunca pensó que fuera a hacerlo dentro de las paredes de un colegio con dinero y recursos de sobra.</p><p>Beca frunce el ceño, pero se toma la duda con seriedad.</p><p>- Esos niños te necesitan, Chlo. No es culpa de ellos haber tenido “la suerte” – dibuja las comillas en el aire con los dedos y unos ojos en blanco –, de haber nacido en una familia que puede permitirse pagar extra para que tengan una buena educación.</p><p>Chloe piensa en ello y asiente al darse cuenta de que Beca tiene razón.</p><p>Puede notar el familiar revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago y el hervir de la impaciencia, porque ahora que sabe que el puesto es suyo, no puede <em>esperar</em> para empezar. Quiere conocer a los niños y rellenar el hueco que ya sabe que van a ocupar en su corazón.</p><p>- Supongo que tendré que refrescar los gestos de la lengua de signos…</p><p>El comentario, a pesar de estar hecho en un suspiro y acompañado por un puchero de los labios y un gesto exasperado de los ojos, no logra disipar el obvio entusiasmo de Chloe por la tarea.</p><p>- Lo cual – continúa, ladeando la cabeza al darse cuenta de algo importante –, sería mucho más fácil si no tuviera todos mis apuntes en Nueva York – chasca la lengua con cierto fastidio.</p><p>Beca arquea las cejas y sonríe con picardía.</p><p>- Siempre eres bienvenida a desocupar <em>mi</em> apartamento – bromea, haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano para abarcar el salón –, y volverte a Nueva York.</p><p>- Oh, no podría – Chloe sacude la cabeza y asoma la punta de su lengua entre los dientes –. Me echarías demasiado de menos.</p><p>Beca se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás al soltar una fuerte carcajada y menea la cabeza de lado a lado en un gesto incrédulo. Sin embargo, tras una breve pausa, su sonrisa va perdiendo fuerza y se convierte en una expresión seria.</p><p>Posa ambas manos sobre los hombros de Chloe, su toque suave y dulce, pero firme como un ancla, y se inclina para cruzar sus miradas y que Chloe pueda ver la inmensa sinceridad que flota en su azul medianoche.</p><p>- Estoy <em>muy </em>orgullosa de ti.</p><p>Chloe esboza una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabe en el rostro, con ojos ligeramente acuosos. Besa sus labios brevemente, pero no le sabe suficiente y vuelve una y otra vez hasta que a ambas les entra la risa.</p><p>En el abrazo de Beca, Chloe se lleva una mano al pecho y lo posa sobre el alegre latir de su corazón.</p><p>Y piensa: <em>así sí, así siempre.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>24 de diciembre del 2026, 20:21h</em>
</p><p>Los pies de Chloe, embutidos en gruesos calcetines en tonos rojos y verdes con la cara de un reno dibujada, se agitan donde los tiene escondidos bajo la pierna cruzada de Beca mientras habla por teléfono con su madre.</p><p>- No, mamá – está diciendo en ese momento –, no te preocupes que no tenemos planeado salir de casa hoy.</p><p>Beca sonríe, familiarizada con la preocupación de Cindy Beale con que ambas estén atrapadas en Los Ángeles, una de las ciudades más pobladas del país y, por lo tanto, a su parecer, uno de los sitios donde es más fácil contagiarse.</p><p>Da igual que en realidad sea en Nueva York, literalmente en el extremo opuesto, donde la situación está peor.</p><p>- Tenemos la chimenea puesta, suficiente chocolate caliente como para inducir una diabetes, y Disney+ con todas nuestras películas navideñas favoritas de la infancia – le tranquiliza Chloe con unos ojos en blanco dirigidos a Beca.</p><p>Beca se muerde la lengua para no reírse en voz alta y continúa revisando las imágenes de la sesión de fotos para su álbum que el fotógrafo le envió hace dos semanas, a la espera de que Chloe termine para reanudar <em>Polar Express</em>.</p><p>Tuerce el rostro, insatisfecha con lo que ha visto hasta el momento, y pasa la foto con un certero golpe de pulgar. Ladea la cabeza en la siguiente: su reflejo, en blanco y negro, inclinado frente a un espejo mientras se pone pintalabios.</p><p>Gira el iPhone hacia Chloe para pedir su opinión y la pelirroja medita un único instante antes de sacudir la cabeza en una negativa y hacerle un gesto para que continúe buscando.</p><p>- Sí, lo hemos oído – murmura Chloe en tono algo distraído, apoyada en el hombro de Beca para revisar con ella las fotos –. No, claro que te estoy haciendo caso – le responde a su madre –. Es solo que no presto mucha atención a esas cosas porque son todo malas noticias y me deprime…</p><p>Beca vuelve a tragarse una risa y pasa a la siguiente imagen: un plano cercano de ella en un jersey de cuello vuelto, su melena castaña atrapada bajo la tela, mientras mira directamente a la cámara con una mano en la mejilla.</p><p>- ¿Por qué son todas en blanco y negro? – le susurra Chloe con cierta exasperación, apartándose el móvil de la boca para que no se la oiga.</p><p>Beca se encoge de hombros.</p><p>- No, no hace falta que me pases a… – Chloe se corta al ver que su madre no le ha hecho ni caso –. Hola, papá – una pausa –. Sí, estamos bien, estamos teniendo cuidado.</p><p>Chloe alarga su mano libre y pasa ella directamente a la siguiente imagen, chascando la lengua con decepción cuando esa tampoco le convence.</p><p>- Abrimos los regalos mañana – le dice a su padre mientras continúa pasando imágenes –, y luego hemos quedado por videollamada con todas las Bellas para hacer nuestra tradicional comida de Navidad juntas…</p><p>Beca apoya su mejilla en el hombro de Chloe, que a su vez apoya la suya en su cabeza, y casi se le cierran los ojos, arrullada al sueño por su cálida presencia, por la luz danzante de la chimenea en el salón y el suave tono de voz de Chloe.</p><p>Sin embargo, se esfuerza a concentrarse en las imágenes porque <em>tiene</em> que encontrar ya una foto de portada para su nuevo álbum.</p><p>Con párpados pesados, ve pasar imagen tras imagen bajo el pulgar de Chloe: ve miles de versiones de sí misma circular por la pantalla de su iPhone, en blanco y negro, en color, con ese kimono mostaza de seda o un vestido azul bebé.</p><p>Y ninguna se siente como <em>ella</em>.</p><p>- Va muy bien, los niños son adorables y el resto de los profesores me han acogido como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida – un “mmhh” de afirmación –. Sí, la verdad, han hecho la transición mucho más agradable…</p><p>Beca suspira, resignándose a que simplemente ese fotógrafo no consiguió conectar con ella y esta sesión ha sido una auténtica pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Son cosas que a veces pasan.</p><p>Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que ese pensamiento cruza por su mente, Chloe pasa a la siguiente imagen y se sienta recta en cuanto la ve, perdiendo por completo el interés en lo que le estén diciendo sus padres.</p><p>Se mano cae sobre el brazo de Beca en una clara llamada de atención y se vuelve hacia Beca con ojos destellantes.</p><p>Beca arquea las cejas, interesada, porque Chloe ha reaccionado tan rápido, tras tan solo un segundo después de haber pasado de imagen —conexión a primer vistazo—, que Beca no ha tenido tiempo de ver cómo es.</p><p>Chloe gira su iPhone hacia ella y anuncia, con absoluta certeza:</p><p>- Es esta – acompañado de un rotundo movimiento de cabeza.</p><p>La mirada de Beca cae a la pantalla encendida.</p><p>Es una foto de esa tanda que tomaron hacia el final de la sesión sobre una cama que había allí en el plató, cuando ya estaban más jugando a ver qué salía y a pasárselo bien, y no tanto buscando el ángulo perfecto, la pose perfecta, el conjunto perfecto.</p><p>Beca sabe inmediatamente por qué Chloe está tan segura de que esta es la buena.</p><p>Está tumbada sobre un costado encima de la sábana blanca, con un brazo bajo la cabeza y las piernas dobladas hacia el pecho. Vestida en un sencillo jersey blanco crema unas tallas más grande que cae hasta debajo del culo, mira fijamente a la cámara casi en actitud desafiante.</p><p>Parece estar diciendo: ven aquí, conmigo, y no te marches nunca más.</p><p>Encaja a la perfección con la temática de su música nueva.</p><p>- Es esta – corrobora con una sonrisa.</p><p>Chloe se la devuelve, amplia, excitada, desinhibida, ¿ligeramente cachonda?, Beca no lo descarta; y ambas se quedan atrapadas en la mirada firme y cada vez más abrasadora de la otra hasta que se escucha un alto: “¡Chloe!” salir del altavoz del iPhone de Chloe.</p><p>Ambas dan un respingo y Beca siente sus mejillas arder a pesar de que están solas en casa y no han llegado a hacer ninguna tontería mientras los padres de Chloe seguían al teléfono.</p><p>Chloe carraspea y responde a sus padres, pero parece al borde de estallar en un ataque de risa.</p><p>- Sí, hablamos mañana – se despide, casi con alivio, con prisas –. Yo también a vosotros. Un beso, adiós.</p><p>Deja caer el iPhone al cojín del sillón de cualquier manera, y el móvil no ha aterrizado todavía cuando Chloe ya está encima de Beca, manos por debajo de su camiseta del pijama y devorando sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Apartamentos Allendale, Nueva York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>18 de enero del 2027, 12:40h</em>
</p><p>Beca recorre el familiar pasillo del viejo edificio de Chloe con paso alegre, silbando para sí misma mientras hace girar en su dedo índice las llaves del coche de alquiler por la anilla.</p><p>Las atrapa en la palma de su mano justo antes de que resbalen y salgan disparadas, y deja caer el brazo al lado de su cuerpo al entrar por la puerta abierta de par en par del apartamento de Chloe, ahora completamente vacío.</p><p>Todos los objetos que antes lo llenaban y lo hacían de Chloe, están metidos en la parte de atrás de una furgoneta y de un camión de mudanzas.</p><p>Se quita la mascarilla de tela, enganchándosela por las gomas de la muñeca para no perderla y tenerla a mano en caso de que sea necesaria, y gira sobre los talones de sus botas militares en el espacioso salón.</p><p>- Hey, Chlo – llama en voz alta, dejando que el eco de las paredes vacías alcance a Chloe en donde quiera que esté metida –. Ya le he devuelto tus llaves al casero.</p><p>Camina hacia la cocina en busca de Chloe, pero también resopla una risa pensando en que, apenas seis años atrás, había pisado el piso en estas mismas condiciones cuando ayudó a Chloe a mudarse desde su diminuto estudio compartido en Brooklyn.</p><p>El tiempo vuela.</p><p>- Aubrey y Stacie se han llevado la furgoneta con todas las donaciones para Goodwill, y luego la van a devolver a la empresa de alquiler – continúa –. Quedamos en vernos en el hotel para c…</p><p>Se corta de golpe cuando rodea la esquina de entrada a la habitación de Chloe y se encuentra a la pelirroja parada en medio del espacio vacío, completamente quieta, de espaldas a la puerta y abrazándose a sí misma.</p><p>- ¿Chlo? – llama, suave.</p><p>Da un paso tentativo hacia ella, sin saber qué va a encontrarse cuando le haga darse la vuelta hacia ella, pero teniendo sus sospechas. Al fin y al cabo, Chloe se está despidiendo de lo que ha sido su hogar durante seis años.</p><p>Sin embargo, Chloe no está llorando.</p><p>Sus ojos permanecen secos, si no algo lagrimosos, aunque eso también puede ser culpa del polvo que han levantado con la mudanza. Cuando Beca le baja la mascarilla para ser capaz de juzgar mejor cuál es su estado de ánimo, Chloe le regala una sonrisa algo triste.</p><p>- Estás a tiempo de cambiar de idea – murmura Beca con un juguetón empujón a sus caderas.</p><p>Chloe se deja balancear y niega con la cabeza, enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Beca.</p><p>- No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Mitchell – le reprocha.</p><p>Beca chasca la lengua con fingido fastidio, pero su risa arruina un poco el acto.</p><p>- ¿Necesitas un poco más de tiempo a solas para despedirte? – ofrece, comprensiva.</p><p>Chloe mira a su alrededor a la habitación vacía, a las vistas de Nueva York desde la ventana, y Beca está convencida de que le va a decir que sí, pero cuando Chloe vuelve a centrarse en ella tuerce los labios y se encoge de hombros.</p><p>- Nah – desestima, despreocupada –. Esta ya no es mi casa.</p><p>Beca siente una llama en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras y sonríe, llena de amor.</p><p>Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Chloe, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras Chloe permanece quieta, estirando sus brazos unidos entre ellas; y hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de salida.</p><p>- Vámonos a casa, pues.</p><p>Chloe asiente, sonriente.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Torres Bunker Hill, Los Ángeles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>20 de enero del 2027, 11:16h</em>
</p><p>Beca gruñe e ignora la forma en que los músculos de sus brazos arden por el esfuerzo. Expulsa el aire por la boca en una sonora exhalación y coge una nueva bocanada, apuntalando su pie en la pared para ejercer fuerza.</p><p>El sillón de dos plazas de Chloe se desplaza sobre el suelo centímetro a centímetro, hasta que se vuelve a enganchar en el marco de la puerta.</p><p>- ¡Gira! ¡Gira! – le llega la voz de Chloe desde el otro lado del cuerpo del sillón.</p><p>Beca inmediatamente deja de empujar y suelta un resoplido.</p><p>- Chloe, te juro que como vuelvas a hacer otra referencia a <em>Friends</em> dejó el sillón aquí mismo.</p><p>Las carcajadas de Chloe resuenan en las paredes vacías del pasillo del edificio y Beca tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse enfadada y no unirse a ella.</p><p>Se seca el sudor de la frente con la manga de la sudadera y se baja la mascarilla de tela un instante para limpiarse la humedad acumulada por el esfuerzo y el propio vaho de su respiración al no poder escapar.</p><p>- Vale, vale – dice la voz airada de Chloe –. Solo hay que desenganchar los cojines del respaldo para que pase por la puerta sin atascarse.</p><p>Beca se sopla los mechones de pelo que se le han soltado de la coleta y le caen en la cara, pero no se da cuenta de que vuelve a llevar la mascarilla bien colocada y el aire caliente se le acumula en el interior de la tela.</p><p>- Vale – responde para que Chloe sepa que la ha escuchado, ya que no pueden verse.</p><p>Se acerca al respaldo del sillón, ahora colocado en vertical y, al ver que Chloe ya está trabajando en soltar el cojín de arriba, se agacha para desabrochar la cremallera que mantiene el cojín pegado a la estructura.</p><p>- Pero quiero insistir en que no voy a dejar que cambies <em>mi</em> sillón por el tuyo – su voz, amortiguada por la mascarilla, se alza por encima del zumbido de las cremalleras.</p><p>- ¡No te voy a obligar a deshacerte de tu sillón! – exclama Chloe con cierta exasperación desde algún punto por encima de ella –. Ya te lo he dicho, es <em>para</em> <em>mí</em>.</p><p>Llevan teniendo esta discusión desde que Beca se enteró de que Chloe no pensaba deshacerse de su sillón y quería llevárselo a Los Ángeles; y solo se ha acentuado cuando los conserjes les dijeron que, por motivos de seguridad, no podían ayudarlas a subirlo a casa.</p><p>- ¿Y dónde pretenderles meterlo? – pregunta Beca con el ceño fruncido, tirando del cojín para soltarlo de los velcros que funcionan como una segunda medida para que no se caigan.</p><p>Chloe hace lo mismo por encima de ella y Beca ve aparecer su rostro brillante por el sudor en el estrecho hueco que queda entre el cuerpo del sillón y el marco de la puerta de entrada a su apartamento.</p><p>- En la habitación de invitados, que se va a convertir en mi despacho – responde la pelirroja con simpleza, quitándole el cojín de las manos para llevárselos al interior del piso –. Total – continúa desde la distancia –, tampoco es que vaya a venir nadie de visita en una larga temporada.</p><p>Beca tiene que admitir que ahí tiene razón.</p><p>- ¿Y cuando sí puedan venir? – alza ella también la voz para que Chloe la pueda escuchar.</p><p>Pero no hace falta, porque Chloe reaparece en el marco de la puerta y, como se ha quitado la mascarilla, Beca puede ver su sonrisa torcida.</p><p>- Primero, es sofá cama – dobla una mano con el índice extendido para señalar el sillón –. Y, segundo, para entonces seguro que ya te habré convencido para mudarnos a un sitio más grande. Una casa en Beverly Hills, quizá – encoge un hombro en actitud burlona, guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer tras el sillón.</p><p>Beca suelta una carcajada y echa todo su peso hacia delante, empujando. Esta vez, son capaces de arrastrar el cuerpo del sillón por el suelo sin mayor esfuerzo, y pronto Beca cae a través del umbral de su piso.</p><p>Chloe cierra la puerta tras ella, y Beca recuesta la espalda contra el sillón vertical, quitándose la mascarilla con un gesto lleno de alivio.</p><p>- ¿Y quién se supone que va a pagar la casa de Beverly Hills? – pregunta con una ceja arqueada, divertida.</p><p>- Tú, por supuesto – responde Chloe como si fuera obvio.</p><p>- Ah, ¿voy a ser tu sugar daddy acaso? – ríe.</p><p>Chloe asiente, una sonrisa torcida en los labios.</p><p>- Mi sugar mommy – corrige con un breve beso antes de rodear el sillón –. Es una gran oportunidad, muchos matarían por estar en tu lugar.</p><p>Beca bufa.</p><p>- Si me lo pones así, ¿cómo puedo negarme? – se burla, sarcástica.</p><p>El rostro de Chloe asoma por lado opuesto del sillón, sonriente, y le guiña un ojo.</p><p>- No te arrepentirás – le promete –. Ahora, empuja.</p><p>Beca vuelve a curvar sus manos doloridas alrededor de los bordes del sillón y tensa su cuerpo para arrastrarlo los últimos metros hasta la habitación de invitados.</p><p>- Ya lo estoy haciendo – murmura para sí misma.</p><p>Pero es todo show, porque en realidad Chloe sabe, y <em>Beca</em> sabe, que empujaría mil sillones más, y todos los que hicieran falta, por Chloe.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> And isn't it just so pretty to think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All along there was some</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Invisible string tying you to me?</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahora sí que sí, c’est fini.</p><p>Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en un viaje más de la mano de estas dos tontas que se tienen mi corazón ganado, y por seguir aquí a pesar de mis desapariciones repentinas y parones inoportunos.</p><p>Os tkm. Sois les mejores.</p><p>Cuidaos mucho y nos vemos el jueves que viene 😉</p><p>PD. Invisible String , de Taylor Swift.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Culpo a Killing Eve de que los capítulos de esta historia tengan como nombre frases random del propio capítulo, porque yo ni me iba a molestar en ponerles título al principio.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>